


Senior Year: New To McKinley Part II

by Gingerkid2010



Series: New To McKinley [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 20:03:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 176,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/422682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gingerkid2010/pseuds/Gingerkid2010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is our sequel to New To McKinley. Blaine and Kurt are engaged. It's their senior year. The year that's filled with the best and worst times, loads of stress, and figuring out the rest of their lives. Will they be able to handle it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Kurt sat in front of his mirror, fiddling with his hair as Blaine sat on the bed tapping his foot impatiently. "Just give me five more minutes, Kurt bargained. It was the first day of their senior year and they were already running late.

"Kurt. I can't be late to my first class." Blaine said seriously.

"Well, I can't go to school looking like there's a rat, sitting in my hair." Kurt said simply.

"You look gorgeous," Blaine smiled.

Kurt smiled, but continued fussing with his hair. "You're sweet.."

Blaine sighed, falling back onto the bed as he waited.

"Drama queen.." Kurt giggled.

"Yes, because that is so me," Blaine chuckled.

"You're being one right now." Kurt said matter-of-factly.

"Okay beauty queen." Blaine replied.

Kurt shot Blaine a look before standing. "Come on, let's go."

Blaine giggled. "I love you and that bitch stare."

"Mhmm.." Kurt said, grabbing his bag.

Blaine continued to laugh as they headed to the car.

They headed to the school and got out together. "Ugh, I did not miss this place.." Kurt sighed.

"Me neither. Just one more year," Blaine reminded him.

"True.." Kurt smiled, grabbing Blaine's hand.

"Then we will get married and leave this place."

"I can't wait..."

The first couple of months of school were hard on Blaine, he was trying so hard to keep up with his grades, he barely had time for anything else, except for Kurt and Brittany that was. November rolled around and Blaine woke up to his alarm screaming in his ear, God, he was so exhausted all the time. He slammed his hand down on the alarm clock, causing it to turn off and rolled over, groaning.

Blaine rolled out of bed, grabbing a towel before taking a quick shower and getting dressed. He grabbed all of his books and headed to school. When he met Kurt at their lockers, Blaine had dark circles under his eyes.  
"Hey baby."

"Hey Blaine." Kurt said happily, bouncing a bit. He pulled him close and kissed him deeply, "I love you.." he said, resting his forehead against Blaine's.

Blaine gave a small smile. "I love you too."

Kurt held onto Blaine, planting small kisses on his lips. What had gotten into him?

Blaine eyed Kurt for a moment. "Why are you so happy? Are you up to something?"

"Of course not, but you know what today is..." Kurt smiled, smoothing the lapels of Blaine's vest.

"Tuesday?" Blaine asked.

Kurt stared at Blaine for a moment and slowly lowered his hands. "Yeah..Tuesday." He said, keeping up his smile.

Blaine was confused but shook it off. "I have to get to class and study..."

"Alright..I-I'll see you after class?" Kurt asked. Blaine nodded and gave him a small kiss on the cheek before walking off. Kurt sighed, opening his locker and staring at the red and yellow roses he had planned to give to Blaine. He would just leave them. They smelled nice at least. He took out the small card that sat between the flowers and shoved it in his pocket before closing the locker and heading to class, trying to hold back the tears.

Blaine walked to class and sat in his normal seat, wondering what was going on with Kurt. Blaine had been so stressed out lately he didn't realize what time of year it was. He sighed and took out his book, starting to study again.

Brittany skipped into class, sitting next to her best friend. "Hey Blaiinnee!"

"Hey hun," Blaine said without looking up.

"What's wrong with Kurt? He looked super happy earlier, but he looked upset when I saw him a second ago.."

Blaine looked up quickly. "I...I don't know..." he pulled out his phone and texted his fiancé.  
"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Why?" He replied quickly.

"Britt saw you. You looked upset. Please talk to me..."

"I'm just tired baby..School and glee club.."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, Wanna come over tonight?"

"Yeah. Can't stay long. I have homework."

"Can you do it at my house? I really want you to stay.."

"As long as I can study."

"Yeah, I'll see you tonight.."

That night Kurt laid on his bed while Blaine sat at the desk going over his work. "Blaine.." Kurt said smiling as he turned on Teenage Dream from his Ipod, hoping it would remind him.

Blaine gave Kurt a small smile. "Kurt, I really need to study."

Kurt's smile dropped completely. "Fine." He said, turning off the song and staring at the ceiling.

Blaine turned his head. "What's wrong? You've been acting weird all day."

"Oh, I don't know, just that I'm the only person who remembered what today was." Kurt said icily.

"What? What are you talking about?" Blaine asked, clueless.

"It's our anniversary Blaine.." Kurt huffed; standing and walking out of the room.

"But our anniversary is the 16th..." Blaine said getting up and following Kurt. He looked down at his watch to check the date. Sure enough, it was the sixteenth. Tears welled in Blaine's eyes. "Baby, I'm so sorry. I'm an idiot. I've been so busy studying. I'm so sorry."

Kurt turned around and looked at Blaine, tears in his eyes as well. "It's just...I understand how hard you've been working, to make our wedding special and go to college..I just wanted tonight to be for us...Special.." Kurt sniffed, wiping his eyes.

Blaine pulled Kurt close as he let the tears spill. "I'm so sorry. Kurt, I love you so much. God! I'm so fucking stupid. I'm so sorry."

"No..I understand Blaine...I..I should have reminded you..." Kurt said, letting Blaine hold him.

"You shouldn't have to. I should've remembered. I don't know how, but I will make this up to you."

Kurt nodded. "I love you.." He said softly.

"I love you too. I'm sorry, Kurt."

Kurt kissed Blaine's cheek. "It's okay baby..."

"I feel awful."

"I know baby, but right now, you could be making it up to me with a lovely dinner and a night at the hotel.." Kurt said, smiling and raising an eyebrow.

Blaine smiled. "You have everything planned even though I forgot?"

"I do.." Kurt smiled.

"What did I do to deserve you?"

"Everything..."

Blaine kissed Kurt softly. "You're amazing."

"I know." Kurt giggled jokingly.

Blaine laughed. "Well what are we waiting for?"

"I haven't the slightest idea.", Kurt said, kissing Blaine's nose and walking back to the bedroom to change.

"I didn't bring anything special.. " Blaine said as Kurt changed.

"You can wear something of mine." Kurt smiled, seeing Blaine's eyes light up at the opportunity of going through Kurt's closet. An honor very few were offered.

Blaine went through Kurt's clothes until he found his favorite pair of skinny jeans and a form fitting shirt that showed off his muscles.

He walked back out to see Kurt in a black button up, his grey vest and white tie. Also, the pair of skinny jeans that he was wearing that day at the store.  
"You look amazing.." Kurt breathed out.

"Wow..so do you..." Blaine said softly.

Kurt walked over to Blaine, wrapping his arms around his neck.  
"Just think...Only a year ago...You asked me to be your boyfriend.."

"The most beautiful and amazing person I had ever seen."

"I couldn't believe it.."

"You thought I wanted Santana..."

Kurt laughed. "I'm glad you didn't.."

"There wasn't ever any competition. You would always win in my heart." Blaine smiled.

Kurt kissed Blaine softly. "You're so cheesy...I love it.."

Blaine giggled. "I just love you."

"And you have all night to show me how much you love me..."

"Can't wait. Let's go." Blaine said, taking Kurt's hand.

They went to the car and had dinner at a lovely Italian restaurant, Rosario's. After that, Blaine was expecting the Lima Inn, like usual, But Kurt pulled into one of the nicest hotels in town.

"Really?" Blaine smiled, getting tears in his eyes.

"Only the best for you..." Kurt smiled, cupping Blaine's face in his hand.

"You're so sweet," Blaine said, leaning in to kiss Kurt

Kurt kissed Blaine softly before pulling away. "I love you..." He whispered.

Blaine melted into Kurt's arms. "I couldn't love you more than I already do."

Kurt smiled, holding Blaine close. "God, you're perfect..." he said softly as a tear rolled down his cheek.

Blaine gently wiped the tear away. "You're so beautiful."

Kurt looked down at Blaine and his heart swelled with the overwhelming amount of love he had for this boy. He had managed to stay with him for a whole year, and despite the rocky patches, he was still with him, and they were going to get married. He was going to marry Blaine Anderson, the most beautiful, caring, compassionate, and all around amazing person he knew and would ever know.

Blaine could see the love in Kurt's eyes. "Let's go up to our room."

Kurt nodded, kissing Blaine softly before they got out of the car, grabbed Kurt's bag, and walked inside the extravagant hotel. Kurt checked in and they took the elevator up to their room.

Blaine walked into their room his eyes going wide. "Oh my God, baby..."

Kurt smiled as Blaine took in the beautiful room.

Blaine started to tear up again. "Are you sure it isn't too much...this room...it's...perfect..."

Kurt walked over and took Blaine's hands. "Nothing is too much for you.."

"You're so amazing, baby." Blaine whispered.

"Only because I am completely in love with you.."

A couple tears ran down Blaine's cheeks. "I love you so much."

"I love you too.." Kurt said, slowly leaning in to kiss Blaine.

Blaine closed his eyes as their lips met, wrapping his arms around Kurt's neck.

Kurt slid hid hands down to Blaine's waist, pulling him closer as they melted against each other, small noises of approval escaped them, only slightly shaking the beautiful silence around them.

Blaine backed them up to the bed as he deepened the kiss. He tangled his fingers in Kurt's hair, letting out a small moan.

Kurt got chills at the touch as he laid them down on the bed, Blaine on top of him. He slid his hands further down Blaine's body to rest on his hips, rubbing the small piece of skin that was exposed from Blaine's shirt riding up with his thumb.

Blaine sighed happily, pressing his body down to Kurt's.

Kurt moaned lightly as he felt the weight of Blaine on top of him. When they were meshed together like this, legs tangled, hands roaming. It just felt perfect.

Blaine's hands trailed up to Kurt's chest. "Thank you so much baby."

"For what baby?"

"This...everything..." Blaine said softly against Kurt's lips.

Kurt smiled, giving Blaine a small kiss. "You're welcome.."

Blaine reattached their lips, slowly rolling his body over Kurt's.

Kurt moaned lightly, clutching to Blaine's back.

Blaine gasped at the feeling, rocking his hips against Kurt's.

"Oh God...Blaine..." Kurt panted, thrusting up against Blaine.

"Ahh!" Blaine moaned as they grinded on each other. "W-what do you want baby?"

"I need you...Inside of me.." Kurt whimpered, "Please.."

Blaine nodded. "Where's the lube?"

"I-in my bag.." Kurt said quickly. As Blaine stood, Kurt began taking off his vest and tie.

Blaine hurried back, placing the lube on the nightstand and struggling to get out of his jeans.

Kurt smiled at Blaine as he pulled his shirt off. "Do you need help?"

"Please," Blaine said in defeat.

Kurt giggled, getting out of Bed and quickly pulling the jeans down to Blaine's ankles.

Blaine looked at Kurt with amazement. "How...what...how do you do that?"

Kurt just smiled, laying back and slipping out if his own skinnies with ease. "Practice...Now come here he smiled, stretching his pale body out on the dark sheets.

Blaine took a moment to take in Kurt's beauty. "You're gorgeous."

Kurt blushed, looking up and Blaine and hiving the lightest of smiles.

Blaine climbed over Kurt, leaving light kisses on his neck.

Kurt sighed lightly, tilting his head back.

Blaine kissed to Kurt's ear. "Happy anniversary baby."

Kurt smiled, turning his head and kissing Blaine softly. "Happy anniversary.."

Blaine sat back and looking at Kurt with loving eyes. "Do you want me to prep you?"

Kurt shook his head. "I want to feel all of you..."

Blaine slowly slicked himself up before placing himself at Kurt's entrance.

Kurt looked up at Blaine with loving eyes as he wrapped his legs around his waist. "I love you..."

"I love you too," Blaine said as he slowly pressed in.

Kurt inhaled sharply, his head falling back onto the pillow. "Blaine..Oh God..."

Blaine kissed Kurt's pulse point as he buried himself deep in his fiancé.

Kurt panted and gasped, biting his lip as he tried to get used to the feeling of Blaine's member stretching him.

Blaine pressed in all the way. "Are you okay?"

Kurt gave a small quick nod, eyes still closed. "Yeah..Just...God baby.."

Blaine slowly moved in and out if Kurt, gasping at the tight heat.

Kurt reached up, resting his hands on the back of Blaine's neck. He looked up at him, eyes full of love and lust.

Blaine looked deep into Kurt's beautiful blue eyes as he thrust a little quicker.

Kurt bit his lip, making a whining noise as his head fell back a bit and he gripped to Blaine's neck tighter. "Baby.."

Blaine left tiny kisses up and down Kurt's neck. "You're so beautiful..."

"I...I love you so much..." Kurt gasped, rolling his hips up with Blaine's movements.

"I love you too. I love you, baby..." Blaine breathed out heavily.

Kurt moaned softly, trailing his hands down Blaine's back. Kurt usually disliked the term "making love", but that's what they were doing. This was love in its purest form. A tear fell from Kurt's eye as he closed them, gasping again as Blaine rolled his hips up.

Blaine kissed Kurt's tear. "Don't cry baby."

"I just...I love you so much.." Kurt whispered, looking up at Blaine.

"I love you too baby." Blaine said softly.

Kurt leaned up, kissing Blaine deeply as he rolled his hips slowly.

"Baby...oh God..." Blaine moaned loudly.

"Blaine..." Kurt gasped, gripping to him tighter.

Blaine angled himself to brush against Kurt's prostate as his breathing increased.

Kurt cried out as he felt Blaine hit that amazing spot inside of him. "Blaine! Oh fuck! Harder baby...Please.."

Blaine thrust harder, quickening his pace.

"Oh god...Baby...Shit!" Kurt moaned, the pleasure shooting through him each time Blaine hit that bundle of nerves.

"Baby...fuck!" Blaine screamed as he sped up.

Kurt gasped, moaning loudly as his breaths came out as cries. "Blaine!"

"I'm so close.." Blaine cried out.

Kurt's back arched as he approached his peak, his legs shaking. "O-oh God...Me too..Blaine.."

Blaine slammed into Kurt's prostate, screaming his fiancés name as he came hard.

Kurt moaned, low in his throat, but loudly as he dug his nails unto Blaine's back, cumming harder than he had in a while, panting Blaine's name repeatedly as he came down.

Blaine's thrusts slowed as they rode out their orgasms.

Kurt let his head fall back on the pillow as he panted, eyes closed, cheeks pink and sweat beading his forehead.

Blaine kissed those adorable rosy cheeks as his breathing returned to normal.

Kurt slowly opened his eyes, looking up at Blaine and giving him a small, sated smile.

Blaine smiled sweetly before pulling out and pulling Kurt close.

Kurt nuzzled under Blaine's jaw, sighing softly. "I love you.." he whispered, kissing his fiancé's olive skin.

Blaine smiled lovingly. "I love you too, Kurt."

Kurt stayed silent, smiling to himself as he lie there, taking in Blaine. His scent, the feeling of their sweat laced skin pressed together, everything.

Blaine kissed the top of Kurt's head. "Thank you baby, for all of this. I can't believe I forgot. How can I make it up to you?"

"You already have.."

Blaine smiled. "Not to sound overly 'gay,' but that was...magical..."

Kurt giggled. "That was really gay Blaine...But it was.."

"I know," Blaine laughed. "I love you, Kurt."

"I love you too..." Kurt whispered, kissing Blaine's neck.

Blaine smiled, holding Kurt closer.

"I want to marry you right now..."

"I wish we could."

"Me too.." Kurt said softly.

Blaine kissed Kurt softly. "Less than a year away."

"I know.." Kurt smiled, sighing dreamily. "We have a balcony.." he stated, looking at the sliding glass door he hadn't noticed before.

"Did you want to go out there?" Blaine asked.

Kurt nodded. "As long as you keep me warm.."

Blaine smiled, "Of course I will. Even though I'm the one that gets cold."

Kurt giggled, "We'll keep each other warm.."

"Sounds good."

Kurt helped Blaine up and grabbed the biggest thickest blanket they had. The scurried out onto the balcony and sat on the cushioned bench, huddling close under the blanket.

Blaine looked at how the moonlight danced across Kurt's face. "You're so beautiful."

Kurt blushed, looking down. "Thank you.."

Blaine leaned in, kissing Kurt's blush.

Kurt blushed even more at the gesture. "Even after a year, you can still make me do that.."

"I absolutely love it."

"I absolutely love you.." Kurt said, giving a small smile.

Blaine smiled. "I guess it's my turn to blush."

Kurt kissed Blaine softly, cuddling closer as they looked out at the sparkling lights below them.

They lay like that for a while. Blaine looked up at Kurt. "I love you so much."

"I love you too Blaine...More than anything in this world..."

Blaine got tears in his eyes. "You're amazing."

"Like I said earlier, it's all because of you.."

Blaine nuzzled against Kurt's neck, kissing him softly.

Kurt pulled Blaine closer, smiling.

Blaine yawned loudly, wrapping himself around Kurt.

"Do you want to go to bed baby?" Kurt asked softly.

Blaine nodded, still clinging to Kurt.

Kurt pulled Blaine closer, carrying him inside with the blanket and gently setting him on the bed.

"Mmm, my strong man," Blaine cooed sleepily.

Kurt rolled his eyes, chuckling as he crawled into bed next to Blaine.

Blaine cuddled close. "I'm cold."

"You're always cold.." Kurt said softly, smiling as he wrapped his arms around the shorter boy.

"I can't help it."

"Well, I like keeping you warm.." Kurt said, kissing Blaine's neck softly.

Blaine sighed happily. "Thank you. It's comfortable."

Kurt smiled, "I love you.."

Blaine kissed Kurt's chest. "I love you too."

Kurt stroked Blaine's hair lovingly. "Good night, love.."

Blaine smiled. He loved when Kurt called him that. "Good night baby."

The next morning Kurt woke up to Blaine's lips on his forehead. He inhaled deeply and slowly opened his eyes to see Blaine hovering over him. Kurt gave a sleepy smile as he looked up at his fiancé.

"Good morning sunshine," Blaine said, smiling widely.

"Morning.." Kurt got out, his voice thick from sleep.

Blaine straddled Kurt. "We're skipping school!"

"So I assumed.." Kurt giggled.

"Whatever you want to do today, we'll do," Blaine said happily.

"Whatever happened to stuffy, school work, "I have to study until my brain disintegrates" Blaine?" Kurt asked smiling.

"Don't remind me of him. He was unfair to you. I'm back and we're going to celebrate today."

Kurt smiled. "I love you.."

Blaine smiled darkly before attacking Kurt's sides and tickling him.

"No! Blaine!" Kurt squealed, wriggling furiously as he tried to escape his fiancé's grasp.

Blaine giggled as he stopped. "You're so cute."

Kurt crossed his arms, sticking his tongue out at Blaine as he failed miserably to hold back a smile.

Blaine leaned down and kissed Kurt softly. "What would you like to do today?"

"This is nice.." Kurt said, kissing Blaine again.

"Mhm, it is," Blaine agreed, kissing him again.

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck, kissing him deeper.

Blaine smiled against Kurt's lips, slowly starting to rock his hips.

Kurt inhaled sharply, trailing his hands down Blaine's back.

Blaine kissed over to Kurt's ear, breathing heavily as he rolled his hips down harder.

Kurt moaned as he felt Blaine's breath on his ear. "Baby...Oh God..."

Blaine sucked Kurt's ear lobe into his mouth, biting lightly.

Kurt bit his lip, whimpering as he clawed down Blaine's back.

Blaine gasped in Kurt's ear. "Fuck me...please..." he whispered.

Kurt gasped, "God..Yes Blaine.."

Blaine ground his hips onto Kurt's as he kept breathing in his fiancés ear.

"Go get the lube.." Kurt said, squeezing Blaine's ass.

"Ahh!" Blaine breathed out before hurrying to get the lube.

Kurt laid back as he waited for Blaine, slowly stroking his rapidly hardening cock.

Blaine's breathing hitched as he watched Kurt stroke himself. "Fuck! You're so sexy..."

Kurt smiled a bit before gasping. "Come here so I can fuck you..."

Blaine laid down next to Kurt, setting the lube beside them.

Kurt leaned over and kissed Blaine deeply as he continued to pump himself, moaning lightly.

Blaine deepened the kiss, hitching a leg over Kurt's.

Kurt took Blaine's bottom lip between his teeth, biting lightly.

Blaine moaned, pulling Kurt on top of him.

Kurt trailed his hands down Blaine's sides. "You're so hot baby.."

Blaine breathed heavily. "Baby..."

Kurt kissed down Blaine's neck, across his collar bones and down the center of his chest.

Blaine writhed under Kurt. "God that feels so good..."

Kurt kissed down the light trail of hair leading to the base of Blaine's cock.

Blaine sucked in a deep breath. "Kurrttt..."

Kurt licked a light line up the underside of Blaine's member, moaning lightly.

Blaine rolled his body up. "Fuck!"

"Mmm..." Kurt moaned, licking a thicker line up Blaine's cock again.

"Kurt! Baby!" Blaine screamed.

Kurt wrapped his hand around the base of Blaine's length before sucking the head into his mouth, moaning at the taste of Blaine.

Blaine cried out. "Y-your mouth...fuck..."

Kurt swirled his tongue around Blaine looking up at Blaine as he pumped the rest of him.

Blaine locked eyes with Kurt, reaching up to twine his fingers in his own hair.

Kurt moaned around Blaine, removing his hand and sinking down over his cock.

Blaine struggled to stay still. He reached down, finding Kurt's hands and squeezing as moan after moan escaped his lips.

Kurt bobbed his head slowly, loving the sounds Blaine was making as he pressed his tongue underneath Blaine.

"Ahh! Fuck! Baby...fuck me! Please..."

Kurt pulled off of Blaine with a pop, crawling up to his lips and kissing him deeply. "Get on your hands and knees.

Blaine shivered, quickly doing as he was told.

Kurt kneeled behind Blaine, leaning over and kissing down his spine.

Blaine moaned, arching his back at the touch.

Kurt reached over and grabbed the lube, slicking himself up.

Blaine looked back, watching with hungry eyes.

Kurt placed his member at Blaine's hole, pushing in slowly as he ran his hands up and down Blaine's sides.

Blaine winced a little at the stretch, letting out a small moan when Kurt pushed in all the way.

"Fuck..Blaine, you're so tight baby.."

"Unnghhhh!" Blaine cried out, clutching to Kurt.

Kurt reached up, grabbing Blaine's hair as he slowly started rocking his hips. "You like taking me like this don't you...Bent over...Just...Ah! Just waiting for me to pound into you.."

Blaine panted. "Fuck! Yes baby!"

Kurt released his hold on Blaine's hair and continued his slow pace, kissing in-between Blaine's shoulder blades. "God...Blaine.." He panted.

Blaine moaned loudly. "I love...ahh! Love the way you fill me..."

Kurt gripped Blaine's hips tightly, moaning as he pulled him up so his back was against his chest.

Blaine gasped. "Baby! Fuck!"

"Blaine...You're so hot..Oh my god..." Kurt moaned, running his hands down Blaine's chest and stomach as he sped up his thrusts in the slightest.

"Oh God! Kurt!" Blaine yelled as he pressed his body back onto his fiancé's.

Kurt kissed Blaine's neck softly "Baby...Oh shit.." he panted.

"Kurt...oh Kurt...fuck me!"

Kurt tightened his hold on Blaine's hips and bent him back over, slamming into him.

Blaine cried out. "KURT!"

Kurt reached up, grabbing Blaine's curls as he repeatedly pounded into Blaine.

Blaine screamed and panted. "Oh God! Oh fuck! I'm so close!"

"Hold on baby...God...Just a little longer.." Kurt gasped.

Blaine nodded, tangling his hands in the blankets

Kurt rolled his hips faster, tightening his grip on Blaine's thick curls. "Blaine...Baby.."

"UNNNGGHHH!" Blaine moaned loudly, thrusting himself back.

Kurt cried out Blaine's name as he rammed into his prostate.

Blaine couldn't hang on any longer. He came hard onto the blanket, screaming Kurt's name as he did so.

Kurt followed suit, burying himself deep inside of Blaine as he came, groaning deep in his throat.

Blaine collapsed against the bed, panting heavily.

Kurt lied on top of Blaine, kissing the back of his neck. "I love you..."

Blaine smiled. "I love you too."

Kurt slowly pulled out of Blaine and lied next to him. He looked over at Blaine. His cheeks were red and his forehead beaded with sweat, causing some of the curls to cling to his forehead. "God...You're beautiful.."

Blaine giggled, burying his face in the sheets. "I probably look a mess."

Kurt turned Blaine's head and kissed him softly. "You look amazing.."

Blaine blushed. "I love you."

"I love you too.."

"Was there anything else you wanted to do today?" Blaine asked.

"Do you have any ideas?" Kurt asked.

"I just want to be with you."

"That sounds good..." Kurt smiled, wrapping himself around Blaine.

Blaine held Kurt close. "But where? Checkout is probably soon..."

"We check out at twelve thirty.." Kurt said softly.

Blaine nodded, bringing Kurt closer.

Kurt smiled, kissing Blaine's shoulder.

"You're adorable."

"I just love your arms." Kurt admitted.

Blaine smiled. "I love when you touch them."

Kurt smiled, bringing a hand up to rub down the firm muscle of Blaine's arm.

Blaine shivered. "that feels so good."

Kurt kissed Blaine's bicep softly. "It does for me too.."

Blaine smiled, wrapping his arms around Kurt tighter.

Kurt made a small nose of approval as he felt Blaine's arms pull him closer.

Blaine leaned in, kissing Kurt softly.

Kurt kissed Blaine back. "I love you.."

"I love you too."

Kurt nuzzled against Blaine's shoulder, sighing happily.

"Wanna get in the bath?"

"That sounds amazing right now.." Kurt said softly.

Blaine smiled, getting up to get the water started.

Kurt lay back, watching Blaine walk to the bathroom. He was so happy. He had a beautiful, kind, all around amazing fiancé that loved him. That was more than most people his age could say. He felt so lucky.

Blaine got the water ready before returning to carry Kurt to the tub.

Kurt smiled up at Blaine. "I love when you do that.."

"I love doing it," Blaine said sweetly.

He set Kurt down and got into the warm water. Kurt followed, laying back against his chest. "So, Blaine?..." Kurt asked timidly, looking down at the water.

Blaine was nervous about Kurt's tone. "Yes baby?"

"I know we already have a lot of stress on our minds about money...How we're gonna go to college and the wedding...But I was thinking about this the other day and it just seems unavoidable..."

"Thinking about what?" Blaine asked carefully.

"Where are we going to get the money for an apartment? And on top of that, the money to fly to New York?" Kurt asked, looking back at Blaine.

"That's why I work as much as I can. I want everything to work out. So I'll, I mean we, will work our asses off and get money from graduation and birthdays. It will work out."

Kurt nodded, looking back down at the water. "But what if it doesn't?" He asked in barely a whisper.

Blaine turned around, cupping Kurt's cheek. "I'll make it happen."

Kurt gave a weak smile. "I just...I feel like all of this is too good to be true, and eventually it's all just going to be yanked out from under me.."

"I understand. But it will work."

"And I don't want you to feel like you have to be the one to make it work. You're already so stressed about school, work, the wedding, college..."

"I know baby. I'm just trying to make you feel better. It's going to work because we will work for it."

Kurt nodded, sinking a little lower into the water. "I love you.."

"I love you too," Blaine smiled.

Kurt let his eyes drift closed, smiling.

Blaine kissed Kurt's cheek before relaxing against him.

They lay like that for a bit, just reveling in the feel of being so close.

They washed each other before getting out and getting dressed. "Is there anything you want to do?"

"Well, you could tell me what you want for Christmas." Kurt smiled.

Blaine pulled Kurt close. "You," he said charmingly.

Kurt's heart fluttered. Blaine would never fail at making him swoon. "Seriously.." he smiled.

Blaine kissed Kurt softly. "Seriously, I don't need anything but you."

Kurt practically melted, giggling before he composed himself, clearing his throat. "I'm still buying you something."

Blaine shook his head. "There's no stopping you. What do you want?"

"You.." Kurt said, lowering his voice, mocking Blaine. He giggled, kissing Blaine's nose.

Blaine chuckled. "Seriously," he said in a slightly higher tone.

"I sound nothing like that. You have offended me." Kurt said, smiling.

"I'm just kidding. I love your voice," Blaine said sweetly.

Kurt blushed again. There was something about Blaine today that just seemed...for lack of a better word…Swoon-worthy.

Blaine leaned in, kissing Kurt softly. "I love you."

Kurt let out a small flustered breath. "I love you too.."

Blaine smiled. "You're so gorgeous."

Kurt's heart felt like it was going to beat out of his chest. "There's something about you today.."

Blaine batted his eyelashes. "What is it?"

"You're just so...Charming.." Kurt smiled.

"I just decided not to stress today," Blaine shrugged.

"I love it.."

"And I love you."

"I love you too.." Kurt said softly, looking into Blaine's eyes.

"You're perfect."

"If you don't stop, Blaine Anderson, I might just melt.." Kurt giggled breathily.

"It's the truth baby," Blaine beamed.

Kurt smiled, blushing as he looked at Blaine from under his lashes.

"I just can't get over how beautiful you are," Blaine said, cupping Kurt's cheek.

"I'm nothing special Blaine.." Kurt said rolling his eyes, but smiling at the compliment.

"You're everything and more," Blaine whispered before touching his lips to Kurt's.

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck, sighing into the kiss.

Blaine rested his hands on Kurt's hips, pulling him close.

Kurt gasped as his and Blaine's bodies met. He slid his hands from around his neck to run down his arms.

Blaine smiled against Kurt's lips, gripping his hips harder.

Kurt moaned lightly, clutching to Blaine's shoulders.

Blaine let out a low growl. "Baby..."

"I'm sorry it's just...You're so amazing Blaine..." Kurt panted.

"Why are you sorry?" Blaine asked, confused.

"I don't know.." Kurt laughed breathily.

Blaine giggled. "You're cute."

Kurt smiled, nuzzling against Blaine's neck.

Blaine kissed the top of Kurt's head. "I love you."

"I love you too..."

"I don't want to leave..."

"Me either.." Kurt sighed, looking up at Blaine.

Blaine gave a small smile. "Thank you for all of this."

"You're welcome, love..." Kurt whispered, placing a small kiss on Blaine's neck.

Blaine smiled. He couldn't be happier.

"So...Do you want to accompany me to a lovely movie?" Kurt smiled.

"My, oh, my. Well I'd love to, my dear gentleman caller," Blaine said in an old southern accent.

Kurt bit his lip, trying to hold back a laugh. "Wow Blaine.." he chuckled.

Blaine chuckled. "Sorry. I watched the glass menagerie the other day."

Kurt smiled. "I thought so.."

Blaine just laughed. "You ready?"

Kurt grabbed his bag and grabbed Blaine's hand with the other. "Yeah.." he smiled.

The walked to the car hand in hand, settling in before Kurt drove them to the theater.

"What do you want to see?" Kurt asked as they walked up to the theatre.

"Anything," Blaine smiled.

"Hmmm...Paranormal Activity 3.." Kurt said timidly.

"Really?" Blaine asked excitedly. "I didn't think you'd go for that!"

"I usually don't.. but I know you like scary movies.."

"You're sweet!"

Kurt giggled, squeezing Blaine's hand as he bought the tickets.

"I love you so much baby!' Blaine said happily.

"I love you too." Kurt smiled.

They walked into the right room and found their seats just before the lights went out.

Kurt swallowed hard. He never liked scary movies. He didn't like being scared period. He never really understood why people thought it was fun. Haunted houses and things like that never really appealed to him.

Blaine jumped excitedly as the movie started.

Kurt tried to keep straight face. It started out kind of slow...This wasn't that bad...

About twenty minutes into the movie there were strange noises coming from a closet upstairs. When the door was opened, Katie's mom jumped out wearing a mask, causing Kurt to jump almost out of his seat.

"OHMYGOD!" Kurt gasped, as the other moviegoers looked back at him laughing lightly.

Blaine giggled, lifting the armrest and pulling Kurt close.

Kurt gave a sigh of relief, getting as close to Blaine as he could.

Blaine tightened his grip on Kurt as they continued to watch the movie.

Kurt jumped at even the only slightly scary parts, causing Blaine to smile fondly to himself.

Blaine leaned over, giving Kurt little kisses when he got scared.

Kurt smiled up at Blaine. "Thank you.."

"You're welcome baby."

By the end of the movie, Kurt had his face buried in Blaine's chest , jumping and whimpering each time there was a loud noise, which was very often at this point.

Blaine giggled. "Baby, it's over."

Kurt looked up, seeing the credits rolling. "Oh thank god.."

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah.." Kurt sighed, sitting up and composing himself.

"You're cute." Blaine giggled.

"That was terrifying.."

"It wasn't that bad."

Kurt looked at Blaine. "You…Just...Oh my god, how were you not screaming?"

"I like these kinds of movies," Blaine shrugged.

Kurt just rolled his eyes smiling as he stood, grabbing Blaine's hand. "I'm ready to get out of here."

Blaine giggled. "Let's go."

Later that night, Blaine was lying in bed, watching a movie on his laptop when his phone lit up.

"It was Kurt. "Hey baby. What's up?"

"Ohmygod, Blaine..There'ssomethinginmyroomIsweartogod..."

Blaine held back a laugh. "Kurt, you're just creeped out from the movie."

"No, Blaine!" Kurt whined. "There was something standing at the edge of my bed and it was gone when I looked away but I'mfreakingout!" He said in a whisper.

"Kurt, baby, you're fine. I promise."

The other end was quiet for a moment. "Did you hear that?..."

"Oh my God. Do you want me to come over?"

"No...I just...I'm freaking out, just...tell me something to distract me from the demon in my room.."

Blaine couldn't stop the giggle that escaped his lips. "Think about our romantic night last night."

"It's not funny!" Kurt whined, "But that was nice..."

Blaine stifled another laugh. "It was."

"I can hear you trying not to laugh.." Kurt pouted.

"I'm sorry," Blaine said seriously. "There really isn't anything there."

"Blaaaaiinnee.." Kurt whined.

"Yes baby?"

"I'm really scared..."

"Are you sure you don't want me to come over?" Blaine asked.

"Okay, yes, please come over, please, please.." Kurt said quickly.

Blaine turned his movie off. "I'll be there soon."

"Okay.." Kurt said in a small voice, curling up in a ball under the blankets.

Blaine grabbed his keys and headed to Kurt's house, singing to him as he drove.

When Blaine told Kurt he was there, Kurt told him where the spare key was and Blaine let himself in.

He quietly walked up to Kurt's room and crawled into bed with him. "Hey baby."

Kurt clung to Blaine before he even made it all the way into the bed.

Blaine kissed Kurt's forehead. "It's gonna be okay."

"Thank you for coming...I just...I don't really do scary movies.." Kurt whispered.

"I know, baby. I'm here for you." Blaine said, cuddling closer.

Kurt nuzzled under Blaine's jaw. He felt so safe when Blaine was with him. He knew he was being irrational, but that movie really got to him.

Blaine rubbed small circles on Kurt's back, trying to sooth him.

Kurt kissed Blaine's neck softly. "I love you baby.."

"I love you too," Blaine smiled.

Kurt flinched as he heard a small noise, cuddling closer to Blaine.

"Babe, that was the heater kicking on."

Kurt nodded. He needed a distraction, having Blaine here helped, but he was still paranoid.

Blaine lifted Kurt's chin, leaning in to kiss his fiancé softly.

Kurt gave a small sigh of relief. He swore Blaine could read his mind sometimes.

Blaine brought his hands down Kurt's back and to his hips as they kissed deeper.

Kurt let out a small noise, wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck.

Blaine smiled to himself, tightening his grip on Kurt.

"Baby.." Kurt breathed out, rolling his body.

"Yes?" Blaine asked innocently.

"Fuck me.."

Blaine rolled on top of Kurt, his lips moving to Kurt's neck.

Kurt gasped softly, letting his head fall back. "Blaine.."

Blaine sucked at Kurt's pulse point. "You're so hot baby."

"I love you baby.." Kurt moaned, digging his blunt nails into Blaine's back.

Blaine moaned. "I love you too."

Kurt rolled his hips up against Blaine, biting his lip.

Blaine kissed down Kurt's beautiful chest, paying special attention to each of his nipples.

Kurt whimpered and gasped, tangling his hands in the sheets as Blaine flicked his tongue over the sensitive nubs.

Blaine nipped his way down to Kurt's hips, kissing them softly.

Kurt gasped, "Oh my fucking god baby..." Kurt moaned. These past two days had been amazing. They hadn't had sex that often because Blaine had been so caught up with his school work. Kurt was so happy Blaine was back to his old self.

Blaine looked up at Kurt from under his lashes as he pulled Kurt's sweat pants down just a little as he continued kissing down Kurt's body.

Kurt rolled his hips up lightly, looking down at Blaine.

Blaine lifted Kurt's hips a little more, pulling his pants off and throwing them to the side.

Kurt ran his hands down his torso moaning softly.

God! Kurt looked so sexy like this. Blaine kissed down to the base of Kurt's cock, smiling up at his fiancé.

Kurt moaned as he looked down at Blaine. "Fuck, you're so hot Blaine..."

Blaine teasingly licked the slit. "So are you, baby," he said before sucking the head into his mouth.

Kurt whimpered, his head falling back. "Blaine..."

Blaine moaned as he took Kurt deeper.

Kurt couldn't help as his hips jumped up. "Oh god...Oh fuck.."

Blaine bobbed his head faster, sucking harder.

"Blaine...I-Ah! I need you to fuck me... Please.."

Blaine pulled off with a pop. "Where's the lube?"

"In my drawer.."

Blaine undressed and reached for the lube, slowly slicking himself up.

Kurt looked up at Blaine, giving him those innocent eyes.

"Fuck...how do you do that?" Blaine breathed out.

Kurt smiled. "About a year of practice.."

Blaine giggled. "You're so fucking sexy..." he said hotly as he positioned himself over Kurt.

Kurt gasped as Blaine lifted Kurt's legs, placing them on his shoulders. He'd never taken Blaine like this before. "God...Fuck me baby.." Kurt breathed out.

Blaine ran his hands down to Kurt's thighs as he slowly pressed in.

Kurt arched his back, whimpering lightly as Blaine stretched him.

Blaine pressed all the way in. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah.." Kurt gasped, laying there for a moment. "You can go..."

Blaine kissed Kurt's inner thigh before slowly moving his hips.

Kurt moaned. God, he felt so full. "Blaine!"

"Shh...your family doesn't know I'm here..." Blaine said softly.

"I know…I'm sorry...Just…Oh my god..." Kurt panted.

Blaine thrust faster. "Fuck baby...you're so tight!"

Kurt moaned loudly, unable to hold back as Blaine hit his prostate each and every time. "Oh fuck!"

Blaine slammed into Kurt, earning moan after moan.

"Blaine! Oh god!" Kurt practically screamed, pulling at his hair.

"Kurrttt...baby..."

"Blaine! I-I'm gonna cum!" Kurt gasped, his back arching.

"Fuck! Me too, Kurt...just hold on...a little longer..." Blaine breathed out.

Kurt nodded quickly, tossing his head back continuing to moan loudly. This was the most intense pleasure he'd ever felt. "Fuck...Blaine.."

Blaine's breathing sped up as Kurt's muscles clenched down around him. "I can't hold on...fuck!"

Suddenly the door bust open and Kurt's eyes flew to the sudden light. "Dad!" He gasped.

Blaine froze for a second before quickly pulling out and covering them.

"Get dressed... I want both of you downstairs...Now.." Burt said, slamming the door. Kurt buried his face in his hands."Ohmygod.."

Blaine stared at Kurt with wide eyes. "I...I...I'm scared..."

"I'm so sorry...This is all my fault.."

"I started it..." Blaine said quietly.

Kurt looked up. "It was both of us.."

"Let's just get this over with..." Blaine said. They got dressed and walked downstairs, liking down as they sat across from Burt.

Burt looked at the two who kept their eyes glued to the floor.  
"How long has this been going on?"

"Kurt was scared...we saw a scary movie...it just happened..." Blaine tried to explain.

"No, I mean how long have you been sneaking over here in the middle of the night? Is it often?" Burt asked sternly, but calmly.

Blaine shook his head. "A couple times. Not often. Not lately..."

Burt stayed silent, nodding lightly and looking over at Kurt who still kept his gaze on his feet.

"I'm sorry.." Blaine whispered.

Kurt looked up at his father. "Dad, you know we have sex.." Kurt tried to reason.

"Doesn't mean I need to hear my son screaming," Burt said, cringing a little.

Kurt flushed a brilliant shade of red, looking back down.

"And I don't appreciate the sneaking around either. I had rules for this house and they were not followed." Burt said.

Blaine's heart raced. "I'm so sorry Mr. Hummel. It won't happen again..."

"You're right. I'm sorry Blaine, but you can't stay the night here anymore." Burt said simply. "Dad!" Kurt said in protest.

Blaine swallowed loudly, trying to hold back his tears. "I...I understand."

"Dad!" Kurt said again. "Why?"

"He broke the rules." Burt said in a final tone.

"I'm the one that asked him to come over, he didn't do anything!"

"Kurt! He can't stay anymore. You both know the rules."

Kurt crossed his arms looking away with angry tears in his eyes.

"Can I at least say bye to Kurt alone real quick?" Blaine asked, on the verge of tears.

Burt nodded. Standing and walking out of the room.

Blaine turned to Kurt as the tears rolled down his face. "I'm so sorry. We shouldn't have seen the movie...I'm so sorry baby..."

"Blaine, no. We didn't know all of this would happen.." Kurt said quietly, bringing his hands up to wipe Blaine's tears.

"How are we going to see each other?" Blaine asked, looking down.

"He didn't say I couldn't come stay with you.." Kurt said softly.

Blaine nodded. "True. I just don't want to go back to how things were...how I was..."

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked, cupping Blaine's cheek.

"Studying nonstop and not having time for anyone else. I want to spend time with you..."

"It won't be like that baby.." Kurt soothed.

"It's just so easy for me to lose myself when I stress. And now I can't come here...I just...I don't know..."

"I'm so sorry Blaine..."

"It isn't your fault," Blaine said through the tears.

Kurt pulled Blaine into his arms, kissing his forehead softly.

"I love you so much..."

"I love you too Blaine..." Kurt says quietly.

"I don't wanna go..."

"I don't want you to either.."

"I'm so sorry..."

"Don't be, love.."

"I have to go..."

"I love you.." Kurt said softly, kissing Blaine.

"I love you too baby. I'll be at Britt's." Blaine said. "See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah.." Kurt said. "I hope I'm not grounded.."

"Good luck. I hope you can talk your way out of this one."

"I will.." Kurt sighed. "We just both need to give each other time to cool off.."

Blaine nodded. "True."

Kurt kissed Blaine again. "I love you.."

"I love you too baby."

"Drive carefully..."

"I will. I'll see you in the morning baby."

Kurt nodded, watching as Blaine left. He sat back on the couch, sighing deeply.

Burt came back into the room. "Look kid. I'm sorry. But you didn't listen."

Kurt didn't say anything, keeping his eyes glued to the armrest.

Burt sighed. He hated seeing Kurt like this. "I'm sorry."

"Why?" Kurt asked, still not looking at his father. "You didn't do anything wrong...You're just being the responsible parent..." He said softly.

Burt sat next to his son. "I hate seeing you this way..."

"I'm fine.." Kurt sighed.

"No you're not. Now, I'm not going to ground you. I know this will get to you enough." Burt said softly. "Why didn't you just ask if he could come over? We always say yes..."

"Because it's midnight.." Kurt said, finally looking up at Burt.

"You couldn't wait until tomorrow to see him?"

"We went and saw a scary movie...And...you know how I am with scary movies...I freaked myself out and called him.." Kurt said quietly.

Burt nodded. "Look, give it some time. I just don't want you two to think you can do whatever you want."

Kurt nodded before looking up at Burt again. "So you and mom didn't do whatever you wanted when you were our age?" He smirked.

Burt chuckled. "How do you think you got here?"

"Dad!" Kurt scolded.

Burt giggled. "Good night son."

Kurt rolled his eyes before pulling his dad into a hug. "Night dad.."

"I love you, Kurt."

"I love you too...I'm sorry for all of this.."

"I know," Burt said softly.

Kurt nodded, releasing Burt and standing. "Night dad."

"Goodnight son."

Kurt walked up the stairs and lied in his disheveled bed. He pulled out his phone and text Blaine. "Call me when you get to Brittany's."

Blaine smiled at the text. Britt already knew he was on his way. He texted her to let her know he was outside before calling Kurt.

"Hey baby.." Kurt smiled.

"Hey beautiful. How did it go when I left?" Blaine asked.

"Good...He said I'm not grounded and I apologized, but the punishment still stands.." Kurt said softly.

Blaine sighed. "Maybe if we stick to these rules he'll let me back over."

"Maybe.." Kurt sighed happily.

"So let's just be good for now and see what happens."

"Yeah..But baby.." Kurt sighed.

"Yeah?" Blaine asked.

"What we got to do was...Amazing.." Kurt breathed out.

"You've never been that vocal...that was so hot..."

"That felt so amazing...I couldn't help it.." Kurt said softly.

"Next time we'll be able to finish. I love that position.." Blaine admitted.

"Now I know why you love it so much.." Kurt breathed out.

Blaine smiled. "It feels pretty great."

Blaine heard Kurt let out a small whine. "Fuck.. Blaine I need you.."

"Trust me, I know. I was so close! I need to finish..."

"I want to hear you baby..." Kurt panted.

"Kurt...Fuck...I'm outside Brittany house..." Blaine pouted, wishing he was somewhere more private.

Kurt whimpered. "I'm sorry..I'm just so fucking hard...Baby.."

Blaine's breathing sped up. "No...I want to...I'm just outside..."

"I know...I'm sorry.." Kurt breathed out.

Blaine saw Britt open the door. "Just...hold on..."

"Alright.."

"Hey! I really have to pee. Can I use your bathroom?" Blaine asked Britt.

"Yeah, go ahead." Britt giggled, opening Blaine's car door.

Blaine ran upstairs and into the bathroom. "Hey...I'm back..."

"Good...Are you alone?.." Kurt asked, his voice deep with lust.

"Yes...talk to me baby..." Blaine breathed out, pulling out his hardening cock.

"I need you so bad Blaine...I've been fingering myself...God.."

Blaine sucked in a deep breath. "You're so fucking sexy..."

"Oh god...Blaine...Fuck..." Kurt breathed out, pushing his fingers deeper inside of himself.

Blaine slowly stroked himself. "Fuck I wish I could watch you..."

"Me too baby...But i really wish this was your ah...your cock instead..." Kurt whispered.

"I know baby...just imagine me..." Blaine panted, adding more pressure.

"Ohh...Baby...You feel so good...Fuck me.." Kurt whimpered quietly, speeding up his movements

Blaine pumped himself faster. "Baby.. oh God..."

"Fuck Blaine…I need to feel you...pounding into me...Making me your slut..." Kurt whined.

"Shit...Kurt...I'm gonna cum..."

Kurt wrapped a hand around his own leaking cock as he fingered himself. "Me too baby...Call me your slut...please.."

"You're my little fucking slut..." Blaine panted, on the verge. "You love taking my cock like the whore you are, don't you?"

"Oh god..Fuck yes Blaine..Give me your cock hard baby, cum all over me Blaine..Fuck!" Kurt panted inching closer.

Blaine gasped loudly as he spilt his seed. "God damn baby..."

Kurt followed, panting has heavily as he came, his hips rolling as he rode out his orgasm.

Blaine breathed heavily as he listened to his fiancé.

"I Love you.." Kurt whispered.

"I love you too baby."

Kurt lie there for a moment, catching his breath before grabbing a rag from his nightstand and cleaning himself up.

Blaine cleaned himself up before going to Britt's room. "You're so hot, Kurt."

"I just really needed that.." Kurt giggled breathily.

Blaine chuckled, "Me too, baby."

Britt was on her bed, smiling at Blaine. "Is that my dolphin? Tell him I said hey!"

Kurt heard Brittany and chuckled. "Tell her I said Hello.." he smiled.

Blaine told Britt, who was laying on her bed. "Blaiinneerrrsss come to bed. I need time with my best friend."

"Alright.." Blaine chuckled, sitting on the mattress. "Good night Kurt..I love you..." Blaine said softly into the phone.

"Good night love. I love you too." Kurt said sweetly. "Just make sure she knows you're mine and this dolphin bites!" He giggled.

Blaine laughed lightly. "I'll always be yours and only yours.." he said lovingly.

"I know," Kurt chuckled. "But she is your hag."

"And I love her, but I'm in love with you, so you have nothing to worry about...That and I'm pretty positive I'm gay.." Blaine smiled.

"Pretty positive, huh?" Kurt laughed. "I'll make sure to change that next time."

"Can't wait..." Blaine said in a slightly deeper voice.

"Fuck...I love that voice..."

"I know baby.." Blaine smiled devilishly.

"Blaiinnneeee..." Kurt whined. "You're gonna make me hard again..."

"I'm sorry baby.." Blaine chuckled.

"It's okay. Good night love."

Blaine smiled. "Night babe.."

Blaine hung up the phone and cuddled close to Britt. "Thanks for letting me come over so late."

"You know you can always come over...What happened anyways?" Britt asked.

"Umm...we got caught having sex after I snuck over..." Blaine admitted.

Brittany's hand flew over her mouth. "By who?"

"His dad..." Blaine said, shaking his head.

"Oh my god...Did he shoot you?" Brittany asked, eyes wide.

Blaine giggled. "Thankfully no. But I'm not allowed to stay the night anymore."

Brittany frowned. "That sucks.."

"I know," Blaine sighed.

"Well, I know Kurt's dad likes you..So, he can't keep it up that long."

"Hopefully. Kurt's good at getting his way too."

"I know." Brittany giggled.

"How are you and San?"

"We're kind of fighting.."

"Why?"

"I asked her if she wanted to tell her parents...about us...She kind of freaked out and left.." Brittany said quietly.

"I'm so sorry, Britt," Blaine said pulling Britt closer.

"I just thought after this long...I wasn't trying to force her into anything..." Brittany whispered.

"I know honey. Some people just take longer." Blaine tried to explain.

Brittany pulled herself closer to Blaine. "It's just hard..."

"I know. I'm sorry you have to go through it. You deserve to be out and proud."

"I am...It's just..Santana isn't.."

"I know sweety. I love you, Britt."

"I love you too Blaine.." She sniffed.

Blaine held her close. "It's gonna be okay."

"What if she leaves me?" Brittany whispers.

"She won't. Santana loves you." Blaine said softly.

"I know..I'm just scared..."

"I know. But she'll come around."

"Thank you Blaine..." Brittany said cuddling closer.

Blaine kissed her forehead. "I'm always here for you Britt."

"You are seriously the best friend I've ever had.." She said, looking up at him.

"Thanks Britt. You're amazing "

Brittany gave a small yawn, nuzzling into the pillow. "So are you.."

"Good night, Britt." Blaine said softly.

"Night..."


	2. Chapter 2

A couple of weeks later, Blaine came to school and waited by Kurt for by his locker but he never came.

Blaine walked to his class and pulled out his phone.  
"Hey baby. Where are you?"

Blaine waited a bit and Kurt still didn't respond. Blaine started to get worried. Brittany looked over and noted Blaine's expression. "Hey you okay?"

Blaine shook his head. "I'm worried about Kurt. He wasn't at his locker. And he isn't texting me back..."

"That's weird...Maybe Mercedes knows?"

"Maybe. I'll ask after class."

Brittany nodded, starting to get a little worried herself.

Blaine sat in class, barely paying attention until the bell rang. He ran out of class and found Mercedes. "Hey! Have you heard from Kurt?"

Mercedes looked up at Blaine. "He didn't tell you?" She asked softly.

"Tell me what? Mercedes, tell me!" Blaine demanded.

"Today is the day his mom died Blaine. He never comes to school today.." Mercedes explained.

"What? Why wouldn't he tell me? Should I go check on him?" Blaine asked with tears in his eyes.

"I don't know why he wouldn't tell you..." Mercedes said looking confused. "I would though."

"Thanks Mercedes!" Blaine said before darting to car and heading to Kurt's house.

He hurried to the door and knocked lightly. It took a minute but Kurt came to the door. He looked like he just woke up, with dark circles under his eyes. "Blaine...What are you doing here?"

"I thought you might need me..." Blaine said softly.

Kurt smiled lightly. "Even when I don't ask you come when I need you..."

"Mercedes told me...I had to check on you. I-I can leave if you want..."

Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand. "No...I need you...I just...didn't want you to be sad today so I didn't tell you…I'm sorry.."

"Don't be," Blaine said pulling Kurt close. "I'm here for you."

Kurt nuzzled between Blaine's neck and shoulder, sighing softly. "Thank you.."

"I'm always here. I love you."

"I love you too..." Kurt whispered, pulling Blaine inside.

"Call your dad. Let him know I'm here. Just making sure you're okay." Blaine said, leading Kurt to the couch.

Kurt sat down and pulled out his phone, calling his father.

Burt answered his phone quickly. "Hey, Kurt. Are you okay?"

"Yeah...Blaine came over to check on me...Is it okay if he stays for a little bit?" Kurt asked quietly.

"That's fine, son. I don't think you should be alone."

Kurt nodded, "Thank you.."

"You're welcome. Call me if you need anything. I love you."

"I will, I love you too.." Kurt said before hanging up.

Blaine gave a soft smile. "Cuddling and Disney movies?"

Kurt nodded, tucking his phone back into his pocket. "That sounds really nice.."

Blaine kissed Kurt's cheek before putting a movie on and settling back on the couch.

Kurt lay back against Blaine, sighing at the contact. He thought he needed to be alone today, but this is what he really needed.

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt reassuringly as they watched the movies.

Kurt closed his eyes, listening to the movies as he felt Blaine's chest rising and falling with each breath he took. He sighed softly, scooting back a bit to get closer to the warmth of his fiancé's body.

Blaine held Kurt closer, bending down to kiss the top of his head.

"Thank you for coming I'm sorry I didn't text you back earlier.."

"I understand Kurt. But you need to know that I'm here. I'm going to marry you. There's nothing you need to hide from me."

Kurt nodded, turning around to nuzzle into the crook of Blaine's neck.

"I love you, okay? Nothing will ever change that." Blaine said seriously.

"I know Blaine...I love you too.."

Blaine smiled as he traced Kurt's ring.

Kurt sighed at the touch. "Can we go lay in my bed please?" He whispered.

"Anything you want," Blaine smiled.

Kurt kissed Blaine's jaw softly before standing and slowly walking up the stairs. Blaine watched his fiancé with sad eyes. He had never seen his fiancé this way. It broke his heart.

Blaine put on a brave face before Kurt could see. They cuddled up in Kurt's bed. "Better?"

"Much.." Kurt said, curling up in a ball against Blaine.

Blaine rubbed small circles on Kurt's back, hoping to calm Kurt.

"Did I ever tell you?...How it happened?" Kurt asked calmly.

Blaine shook his head. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I think you should know.." Kurt said quietly.

Blaine lay there quietly, not wanting to rush Kurt.

Kurt took a deep breath. I was at my grandmother's for the weekend. I was nine..and my mom was supposed to come pick me up that night...But she was late...Really late..My dad came instead, and I kept asking him where my mom was...And he took my grandmother into the room and later they both came out crying..My dad was trying to keep it together for me when he pulled me in his lap and told me that she got in a car accident and she wasn't coming home...That she died..." He took a shaky breath. "It just shocked me..There were no doctors saying she had this long to live..Just..thinking she was alive one second and knowing she was gone the next...Being told I was never going to see my mom again when I was expecting her to pick me up and take me to get ice cream like we always did when she picked me up from my grandmother's.."

Blaine couldn't stop the tears that formed in his eyes. He pulled Kurt close. "I'm so sorry baby."

"Don't be.." Kurt said softly. It was nine years ago...I need to get over it.."

"Kurt, that isn't something you get over. You learn to accept it. But the pain doesn't go away. Don't be afraid to let it all out."

Kurt closed his eyes and for the first time in years, he let the tears fall.

"It's okay, baby. I'm here. Just let go." Blaine soothed, rubbing circles on Kurt's back.

Kurt pulled himself closer to Blaine, his shoulders shaking slightly as he cried.

Blaine lay there, telling Kurt it would be okay until his tears slowed.

Kurt nuzzled into Blaine's neck. "I'm sorry.."

"Don't be sorry. You need to let it out." Blaine said softly.

"I love you..." Kurt whispered.

"I love you baby. Don't be afraid to let go on front of me."

"I just...I wish she could have met you.." Kurt said, his voice breaking.

"I know baby. I do too."

"I think that's what hurts the most...Now that I'm finally happy…She's not here to see it.."

"But maybe she does know. She could be watching over you." Blaine said seriously.

Kurt looked up at Blaine with glossy eyes. "You think so?" He asked softly.

"I do." Blaine smiled.

Kurt cuddled closer to Blaine, sniffing lightly as he let Blaine hold him.

"It's gonna be okay baby. I promise." Blaine soothed.

"I love you...So much..I love you..."

Blaine kissed Kurt's forehead. "I love you more than anything baby."

Kurt closed his eyes pulling himself against Blaine so their bodies were pressed together. "Thank you.."

"You're welcome. I'm always here, Kurt." Blaine said softly.

Kurt gave Blaine a soft kiss. "You're perfect..."

"I just love you."

"You do it perfectly.." Kurt whispered.

Blaine smiled. "How are you feeling?"

"I don't know really.." Kurt said softly.

Blaine nodded. "I wish I could do something. Is there anything you need?"

"Just for you to be here with me..." Kurt said, letting his eyes drift closed.

"I'm not going anywhere. At least, not until your dad tells me to go." Blaine sighed.

"I'm going to ask him if you can stay..." Kurt said calmly.

"Do you think he'll go for it?"

"I hope so...I don't want to sleep alone tonight...I can't.."

Blaine kissed Kurt softly. "In sure he'll make an exception."

Kurt nodded, sighing. "I'm just so glad you came.."

"Me too baby. Me too."

Kurt let Blaine hold him as he stayed silent, breathing slow and steady.

Blaine held Kurt close, letting him relax for a while.

Blaine felt Kurt fall asleep in his arms a few minutes later. He kissed his forehead, sighing softly.

Blaine lay there, holding Kurt when he heard Burt walked in.

Burt walked upstairs and slowly opened the door, seeing Blaine was still awake. "Hey kid..How's he doin'?"

"Better," Blaine smiled lightly. "But I got him to let it all out and sleep some. He'll need to eat when he wakes up. Want me to make dinner?"

"Carole's gonna be home soon...But thank you for being here...For Kurt." Burt said softly.

Blaine nodded. "I was worried. He didn't tell me. I had no idea."

"He said he didn't want you to be upset.." Burt whispered, walking over and brushing a stray hair off of his son's forehead.

"I know. But if we're going to get married, I should know. And it does upset me. But I want to be here for him. I love him more than anything..."

Burt nodded, watching as Kurt stirred slightly, turning over and burying his face in the crook of Blaine's neck.

Blaine smiled and kissed the top of Kurt's head. "He's really something special."

"He is..." Burt smiled. "You know, when you're not here he never shuts up about you.." he chuckled.

Blaine's heart melted. "Really? God, he's adorable."

"He reminds me so much of her.." Burt said, mostly to himself.

Blaine smiled softly. "What was she like?"

Burt sat down in the chair next to the bed and smiled to himself. "She was just like Kurt...Right down to that glare he gives when he's pissed off...He got that from her...I found it amazing though...We found out she was pregnant with Kurt when she was eighteen…I expected her to freak out...We weren't married yet…We didn't even live together.. But she just grabbed my hand...and put it on her stomach and told me…'This just proves that we're always going to be together...This is a gift.'..." He sighed softly, looking at the carpet with a light smile.

Blaine got tears in his eyes and chuckled. "I love that angry look. She sounds perfect, just like him. I don't know how I got so lucky."

"She was…And I'll never know how I got her or an amazing boy like him." Burt sniffed.

Blaine let a tear fall. "I wish I could've met her."

"Me too...She would have loved you.." Burt smiled.

"Really? You think so?" Blaine asked, smiling.

"I know so.." Burt chuckled.

Blaine's heart swelled. "Thanks. It means so, so much to me."

Burt smiled at Blaine. "Just...Thank you for being there for him...Not just today..Always.."

"I love doing it. Anytime." Blaine said softly, looking up at Burt.

Burt stood. "I'll come up and get you two when dinner is ready.."

"Thanks Mr. Hummel."

Burt nodded. "Any time son.." he smiled before walking out.

Blaine felt another tear roll down his cheek. Burt had never called him that before. He felt like he was already officially part of the family.

He laid there for a bit, smiling to himself until he felt Kurt stir again.

Kurt slowly opened his eyes. "Hey baby. How you feelin'?"

Kurt gave a small smile. "Well waking up to see you always helps.."

Blaine leaned down, kissing him softly. "Good."

"Did you sleep?"

Blaine shook his head. "Nope. But I got to talk to your dad for a while."

"What'd he say?" Kurt asked, kissing Blaine's chest sweetly.

"We talked about the things you and your mom have in common. And how lucky we are to have you." Blaine smiled. "He called me son."

Kurt truly smiled for the first time all day. "That's good.."

"I love you, Kurt."

"I love you too Blaine.." Kurt said, cupping Blaine's cheek.

Blaine smiled lovingly. "You don't know how perfect you are."

Kurt blushed lightly. "I look so gross right now."

"You're always beautiful," Blaine said sweetly.

Kurt smiled, giving Blaine a small kiss. They lay like that for a bit and Carole poked her head into the room. "Boys..Dinner is ready.." she smiled.

"Thanks, Carole," Blaine smiled as he stretched.

Kurt arched his back stretching as well before collapsing back onto the bed."Unngghh...I'm not hungry.." He sighed.

"You're eating," Blaine said protectively.

Kurt looked up at Blaine. "Do I have to?"

"Yes," Blaine said, holding out his hand.

Kurt sighed, grabbing Blaine's hand and standing.

They walked downstairs and took their seats at the table before Blaine made a plate for Kurt.

Kurt gave Blaine a small smile. "Thank you.." he said softly.

"You're welcome. Just, try to eat."

Kurt nodded as he grabbed his fork, taking a small bite of his food.

Blaine smiled as he made his own plate.

Kurt didn't eat as much as Blaine would've liked, but at least he ate. Kurt walked over to his father after dinner. "Hey dad?" He asked softly.

"Hey. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I was just wondering...Can Blaine please stay tonight?...I just can't sleep alone tonight.."

Burt sighed. "You've both taken this well and followed our rules. And I know how much you need him, so...yeah, he can "

"Thank you dad...And I promise you won't hear anything.." he said before he caught himself. "Not that we'll be doing anything for you to hear, of course.."

Burt chuckled. "Just go before you make me change my mind."

Kurt smiled, hugging his father before walking up the stairs to Blaine who was waiting in the room.

"How'd it go?"

"He said you can stay.." Kurt smiled lightly before cuddling under the sheets.

Blaine kissed Kurt softly. "I'm glad."

Kurt smiled pulling Blaine closer and giving a tiny yawn.  
"I'm just ready for today to be over.."

"I know baby. It's almost over."

Kurt nodded, nuzzling under Blaine's jaw.

"You still tired?" Blaine asked.

"Kind of.."

"Do you wanna sleep?"

"Do you?" Kurt asked.

"I'm not. You can if you want."

"Are you sure?" Kurt asked softly.

Blaine kissed Kurt softly, holding him until he thought Kurt was asleep. He sighed lightly as he started to whisper. "I really hope you are watching over Kurt, Mrs. Hummel. You'd be so proud of him. He's the most amazing person I have ever met. You and your husband did a wonderful job with him. He's beautiful, caring, loving, and just everything I could ever ask for and more. I wish I could've met you. Your husband was telling me more about you today. I bet you were perfect and gorgeous just like Kurt." Blaine started to cry as he went on. "I really hope you're listening. I didn't want to break down in front of Kurt. I want to be strong for him. I just hope you cadmium watch over him and your husband and just let them know everything is okay. I've never met you and I didn't know it was possible to love someone you don't know. But Mrs. Hummel, I love you and your whole family."

Blaine brought a hand up and wiped his tears before pulling Kurt close again. He looked down at his fiancé who was still peacefully asleep. "I love you Kurt.." He said softly, planting a feather light kiss on his soft lips. He lay back on his pillow, watching Kurt as he fell asleep.

A few days later after glee club, Rachel stopped everyone before they could leave the choir room. "I have..An announcement!" She chimed, annoyingly chipper.

"Ugh. This better be good and not one of your rantings about wanting solos," Santana sighed.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "No..In honor of the renewal of my relationship with Finn.." more eyes rolled. "I am throwing together a little..suaré..A party, if you will.."

Santana leaned over to Britt. "I don't know about this. Sounds like a train wreck. What do you think?"

"Free booze.." Brittany whispered back. The glee club hummed quietly with questions of who would go.

Santana smiled. "I like the way you think."

Blaine turned to Kurt. "What do you think?"

"Do you wanna go? I don't care either way.." Kurt said indifferently, filing his nails.

"I think it'll be funny to see everyone drinking," Blaine giggled.

Kurt smiled. "Well, you won't see me drunk." He chuckled.

"Why not?" Blaine asked.

"A couple of years ago I had a bad experience with alcohol...Not gonna happen again." Kurt explained.

Blaine nodded. "Okay."

"But I can't wait to see you drunk.." Kurt smiled, nudging his fiancé.

"Who said I was drinking?" Blaine giggled.

"We both know you will." Kurt smiled.

"I know," Blaine laughed. "But I won't get crazy."

"Awe.." Kurt said, feigning a pout.

"You want me to get drunk?"

"I think it would be fun." Kurt smiled, examining his nails.

"We'll see," Blaine smiled.

That Friday, Kurt and Blaine showed up to Rachel's party "Fashionably late", as Kurt put it. And the party had already started. As soon as they walked downstairs into the basement, puck held out two dinks to them. "Sup?" He smiled.

Kurt politely declined his but handed one to Blaine. "Thanks. How's the party?"

"Just getting started!" Puck smiled, motioning to the dancing crowd of glee clubbers.

"Wanna dance?" Blaine asked.

Kurt smiled, giving a small nod as Blaine grabbed his hand and pulled him to the crowd. They got closer and Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck, their bodies moving together.

The more Blaine drank, the closer he got to Kurt grinding their hips together.

Puck kept refreshing everyone's drinks and Blaine lost track of how many he had later in the night. He and Kurt were dancing again, and Kurt had his back to Blaine, grinding that perfect ass back against him.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hips, pressing against his fiancé harder. He leaned in, whispering in Kurt's ear. "You're so sexy baby...and fuck...those jeans..."

Kurt smiled. So Blaine was a horny drunk? "Really?" He giggled.

"Your ass...it's just so perfect!" Blaine practically growled in Kurt's ear.

Kurt gave a soft moan, grinding his ass back harder. "Blaine.."

"Fuck, Kurt!" Blaine gasped, thrusting harder.

Kurt bit his lip. Blaine was practically fucking him in the middle of a crowd of their friends. He felt Blaine reach a hand around to palm at Kurt's crotch as he rocked his now hard cock against Kurt's ass.

"Baby...God...you feel so good..." Blaine moaned.

"Oh God..." Kurt moaned. He needed more, he needed Blaine inside of him.

"I want to fuck you so bad..." Blaine groaned.

Kurt let his head fall back on Blaine's shoulder as he panted. "Blaine...I need you.."

Brittany was a few feet away, dancing with puck when she felt a slim hand on her wrist, guiding her away from him.

"Britt. What are you doing?" Santana demanded.

"Dancing..." Brittany slurred, a bit tipsy and clad only in her bra and shorts. She looked over at Puck who had quickly shrugged it off and moved to a new dance partner.

"You're all over him! What the fuck?"

"I was dancing with him Santana.." Brittany said, "I didn't know I wasn't allowed to dance with people.."

"You were all over him though!" Santana defended herself.

"What is your problem? You were dancing with Sam.." Brittany said, putting her hands on her hips.

"I just...I don't like seeing you with other people..." Santana said quietly.

"But it's okay if you do it?" Brittany asked.

"I haven't danced with anyone tonight!"

"Then who was dancing with Sam?" Brittany asked softly. "Oh wait...Sam moved.."

Santana chuckled lightly. "I just...I get jealous.."

Brittany felt really angry all of a sudden. "If you're not even brave enough to tell people I'm yours than why should I act like it?.."

Santana started to say something, but suddenly a cry echoed through the room. "SPIN THE BOTTLE! LETS PLAY SPIN, THE BOTTLE...SPINTHEBOTTLE." A very drunk Rachel yelled.

Britt walked away from San and everyone sat in the circle. Rachel asked who wanted to go first and Britt's hand shot into the air.

Santana shot Brittany a look as everyone else cheered. Brittany reached for the bottle giving it a good spin.

They all waited for the bottle to slow until it finally landed on Blaine.

Blaine was too busy chasing his straw around his cup with his mouth to notice the bottle landed on him, jumping a bit as the teens around him cheered and hooted in approval. Kurt didn't look as amused, especially since his and Blaine's "dance" had been interrupted for this. But, it was Brittany. She and Blaine were best friends; nothing would come out of this but an innocent little kiss. Blaine smiled drunkenly and wobbled a bit as he stood up on his knees crawling to the center of the circle.

Britt met Blaine halfway, wrapping her hands in his hair and kissed him deeply.

The crowd whooped and hollered as they kissed. It was all teeth and tongue and everything a drunk kiss should be.

Blaine pulled away and giggled before leaning back in to give her a chaste kiss.

Neither Santana nor Kurt looked very pleased when the kiss was over, but the rest of the glee club was laughing and cheering, and high-fiving Blaine which only increased Kurt's annoyance.

Britt leaned back and shot Santana a knowing look.

Santana huffed reaching over to grab Brittany's wrist protectively. "No honey, She's mine!" She stated loudly, to no one in particular.

Everyone turned and stared silently.

Santana pulled Brittany closer. "What?" She said threateningly.

Blaine smiled at Britt as everyone else turned back.

It wasn't long before everyone started chatting again and Brittany looked up at Santana. "San.." She whispered.

"Yeah?" San asked quietly.

"I love you..." Brittany said, tearing up.

"I love you, Britt. So much."

Brittany smiled, giving Santana a small soft kiss.

Blaine turned back to Kurt. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah.." Kurt sighed, determined to get over it. It was just spin the bottle.

"I love you," Blaine slurred, leaning over into Kurt's lap.

"I love you too.." Kurt smiled, kissing Blaine's head.

"Well!" Puck started. "Who wants a piece of this!" He smiled, laughing loudly as he reached to spin the bottle.

They all watched as the bottle landed on Kurt, his eyes growing wide.

"You can't be serious..." Kurt said; staring at puck who was smirking cockily.

"Hell yeah," Puck smiled.

Kurt rolled his eyes and helped Blaine off of his lap, reluctantly moving towards Puck.

Puck grabbed Kurt by the hips and immediately stuck his tongue in Kurt's mouth.

Kurt's eyes opened wide in shock as Puck practically pulled Kurt on top of him.

Puck was shocked at how amazing of a kisser Kurt was. He moaned into the kiss, kissing deeper.

The crowd of glee clubbers cheered loudly as the other jocks laughed, trying not to look. Finn just looked at the floor, a brilliant shade of red and Mercedes, Tina, Quinn, Rachel and Lauren cheered Kurt on.

Blaine kneeled, pulling Kurt off of Puck and into a deep, passionate kiss.

Kurt moaned clutching to Blaine as he slipped his tongue into his mouth.

Blaine growled, grinding his hips onto Kurt's.

Britt looked on happily. "Look! Dolphin. Sex!"

The drunken glee club cheered as Blaine pushed Kurt down, climbing on top of him.

"Dude! Not cool!" Finn protested.

Blaine didn't listen as he grinded down harder.

Kurt moaned loudly against Blaine's lips as he clawed down his lover's back.

"Fuck...Kurt..." Blaine moaned.

"Fuck me Blaine.." Kurt whispered, lost in the heat of the moment.

"Let's go..." Blaine said with need.

They quickly scrambled off of the floor and up the stairs, the other teens shouting catcalls after them.

"No fair!" Puck called, laughing.

"He's mine!" Blaine called back.

The glee club as well as Kurt laughed as they walked out of the basement and into the closest room, which happened to be a bathroom.

Blaine pushed Kurt against the wall. "That was so fucking sexy!"

"It was?" Kurt breathed out.

"God yes...I'm so fucking hard..."

Kurt gasped as Blaine pushed his arousal against Kurt. "You liked that?"

"I don't know why...but fuck yes!" Blaine breathed out. "I need to be inside you."

Kurt whimpered. "Can we...Can we do that position again?"

"Yeah," Blaine breathed out heavily.

Kurt smiled. "I want you to fuck me as hard as you can Blaine...Make me your slut.." He said, his voice getting deeper.

Blaine laid Kurt down on the floor, quickly tearing Kurt's clothes off.

Kurt's chest heaved as he watched Blaine, writhing against the cold tile.

Blaine stripped for Kurt before placing his fiancé's legs over his shoulders. "You ready?"

"W-we don't have lube.." Kurt said, looking up at Blaine.

"Shit..." Blaine groaned. "Do...do you want to wait?"

"No..Shit...Just.." Kurt took his legs down from Blaine's shoulders and quickly kneeled in front of him, sucking him into his mouth.

Blaine moaned loudly. "Fuck...you're so fucking hot!"

Kurt bobbed his head quickly and sloppily with no real rhythm, just trying to get his fiancé's cock as wet as possible as soon as possible.

Blaine's breathing increased. "Baby...I need to be inside you..."

Kurt pulled off of Blaine and quickly lied back down. "Now fuck me." He commanded.

Blaine's breathing hitched as he lifted Kurt's legs over his shoulders and pushed in.

Kurt immediately let out a low guttural moan, gripping at the cabinet door next to him.

Blaine gasped as he pressed into Kurt. "Fuck! You feel ... so fucking good!"

"Oh god!..." Kurt decided he really liked drunk Blaine, if this was the outcome.

Blaine panted heavily. "Are you okay?"

"Yes..Just..Oh god please Blaine.."

Blaine pulled out almost completely before slamming back into Kurt, crying out as the tight heat surrounded him.

"BLAINE!" Kurt screamed as Blaine rammed right into his prostate.

Blaine continued thrusting into Kurt harder. "Fuck! Oh God!"

"Oh! Blaine! Don't stop! Don't fucking stop!" Kurt moaned, arching his back.

Blaine slammed into Kurt repeatedly. "Damn! You're so fucking tight! God I love you!"

"I love you..Fuck! I love you!" Kurt gasped. "I love the way you fuck me! So Ah! Amazing."

"You love taking me like a little slut, don't you?" Blaine growled.

"Oh fuck yes Blaine! I'm your fucking slut! Ahh!"

Blaine cried out in pleasure. "Fuck! Tell me how my cock feels inside you."

"So good Blaine! You're so big baby...Ah!" Kurt whimpered, crossing his ankles behind Blaine's neck.

"Shit! I...I'm so close!" Blaine screamed, thrusting as hard and fast ad he could.

Kurt cries grew louder, higher and closer together until they just merged into one loud scream as he came, shooting his cum onto himself as Blaine continued to fuck him mercilessly.

Blaine gave a few more thrusts before he came deep inside his fiancé, screaming Kurt's name.

Kurt let out small broken moans and whimpers as he felt Blaine fill him. He whispered Blaine's name repeatedly, gasping as Blaine slowed his thrusts.

Blaine collapsed against Kurt, panting heavily. "Holy shit, baby..."

"That was...The most...Oh my god.." Kurt panted.

Blaine giggled. "And now it's time for the walk of shame."

Kurt laughed lightly. "We weren't that loud.."

"You got pretty loud..." Blaine told Kurt.

"Oh hush, you're drunk." Kurt giggled before pulling Blaine down for a kiss.

Blaine chuckled as he pulled out if Kurt and got up to wash them off.

Kurt helped Blaine, who was stumbling a bit as they got dressed.

"You ready to go back out there?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah...They probably have the music up loud enough that they didn't hear anything.." Kurt said, wrapping a hand around Blaine's waist to keep him steady as they walked out of the bathroom.

Blaine smiled as Kurt held him. They took a deep breath before walking back down the stairs.

Everyone's eyes immediately shot up to them as they walked down. "Hey guys.." Kurt said, giving a small nervous laugh, the music much too quiet for his comfort.

Puck laughed. "Hey little slut!"

Kurt flushed red and the entire glee club, excluding Finn and including Blaine, roared with laughter. "Oh my god.." Kurt groaned.

"Told you that you were loud..." Blaine giggled.

"Don't be mad it wasn't you Noah.." Kurt quipped, sitting in Blaine's lap.

"Not mad. I got to make out with you."

"So Puck likes guys now?" Brittany asked, confused.

"No. But Kurt can definitely kiss!" Puck admitted.

"Oh I know that." Brittany said simply as Kurt giggled, nuzzling under Blaine's jaw lovingly.

Blaine kissed Kurt softly. "I love you."

I love you too.." Kurt whispered before kissing Blaine languidly.

"So what'd we miss?" Blaine giggled.

"Not much but shots!" Mercedes smiled, holding one out to Blaine.

Blaine took it and downed it quickly before smiling back at Kurt.

Kurt giggled and watched as Blaine shivered from the alcohol. "I'm gonna have to carry you home aren't I?"

"Mhmm, my big strong man," Blaine giggled.

Kurt rolled his eyes. The night continued with every possible drinking game imaginable, and some they made up. By the end of the night, approximately four AM, Blaine could barely stand.

Blaine stumbled over to Finn, leaning against him as he slurred. "It's so cool that you and Kurt are brothers. BROTHERS!... you're so tall..."

Finn, who had decided not to drink, just laughed. "You havin' fun dude?"

"Best party ever!" Blaine said loudly.

Kurt walked over to Blaine, smiling. "Come on baby, it's time to go home."

"What? Why? Can I go to your bed?" Blaine asked in a hurry.

"Yes, come on its late." Kurt said, wrapping an arm around Blaine's waist and saying goodbye to everyone before starting up the stairs.

Blaine stumbled a lot but Kurt made sure he didn't fall. "Heyyy kuurrtttt..."

"Yes?" Kurt asked as they made it outside.

"I looovvveee you!"

"I love you too..." Kurt smiled, helping Blaine into the passenger seat.

"You were so hot tonight..."

"You are such a horny drunk.." Kurt giggled before closing Blaine's door and walking over to the driver's seat.

"I can't help that you're just so fucking sexy," Blaine said in a deeper tone.

Kurt slipped on his seatbelt, blushing. "That's just the alcohol talking.."

"No, no. I know what I'm talking about!"

Kurt laughed lightly. "Okay Blaine.."

Blaine leaned over, placing his head on Kurt's shoulder and falling asleep as they rode home.

Kurt pulled up to the house, and tried to wake up Blaine, failing miserably. He was passed out. He wound up, as he predicted earlier, having to carry Blaine inside and up the stairs.

Once Blaine was in the bed, he stirred, pulling Kurt close to him and kissing his neck.

Kurt smiled, wrapping his arms around Blaine.

"Mmm...you smell good...like Kurt..."

"What else would I smell like?" Kurt chuckled.

"You just have this smell...it's delicious..." Blaine sighed, biting down lightly.

Kurt made a small noise, sliding his hands down to the small of Blaine's back.

Blaine moved his lips to Kurt's ear, sucking the lobe between his teeth as he growled.

Kurt whimpered. "Baby...Y-you're drunk..I-I..Unh..."

"I want you to fuck me..." Blaine whispered. "I'll be quiet."

"I just don't want to take advantage of you right now and-" but Blaine cut him off.

"You've fucked me before..." Blaine pulled away. "You don't have to..."

"No, baby, I want to, I just...I don't know...I overthink things, I'm sorry, come here.."

"You don't have to if you don't want to." Blaine whispered.

"I'll never not want to Blaine..."You just have to be quiet okay?"

Blaine nodded, still not moving.

Kurt pulled Blaine closer. "I love you..."

"I love you too..."

"I'm sorry..."

"You didn't do anything wrong," Blaine sighed.

"I'm sorry I made you feel like I didn't want to do that with you.." Kurt said softly.

"Kiss me..."

Kurt obliged, leaning in to kiss him and bringing a hand up to wrap in Blaine's unruly curls.

Blaine breathed heavily, bringing his hands to Kurt's hips as they deepened the kiss.

Kurt moaned at the feeling of Blaine's hands on his hips rolling them lightly.

Blaine broke the kiss, breathing heavily. "Baby..."

Kurt kissed Blaine's neck, nipping at the skin. "Yes?"

"So...so good..." Blaine moaned lightly.

Kurt smiled, sucking at Blaine's pulse point lightly.

Blaine tangled his hands in Kurt's hair, moaning softly.

Kurt slid his hands under Blaine's shirt, moaning at the feel of the muscle beneath his fingers. "Fuck, you're perfect..." Kurt whispered.

Blaine shivered. "Baby...oh God.."

Kurt kissed down to Blaine's collar bone as he lifted Blaine's shirt a little more, clawing down Blaine's abs.

"Ahh!" Blaine gave a soft cry. "So...fuck...again..."

Kurt moaned softly, running his hands up Blaine's sides before roughly running his nails down Blaine's stomach again.

Blaine arched his back. "I need you.."

"I know baby..." Kurt whispered, lifting Blaine's shirt off.

Blaine lifted up ad Kurt undressed him, reattaching his lips to Kurt's chest.

Kurt gave a soft sigh, arching his back. "Baby..."

"You're so hot!" Blaine whispered hotly.

"Blaine..." Kurt gasped as his fiancé licked over his nipple lightly.

Blaine kissed back up to Kurt's neck. "Please baby..."

Kurt leaned down, capturing Blaine's lips in a heated kiss as he unbuttoned and unzipped Blaine's jeans.

Blaine's breath hitched. "Kurrttt.."

Kurt slowly pulled of Blaine's jeans and stared kissing down Blaine's chest.

Blaine breathed heavily as Kurt explored lower.

Kurt licked down Blaine's stomach, kissing across the abs he couldn't get enough of, moaning as his hands slid over the defined muscles of Blaine's hips.

"Fuck..." Blaine breathed out, his head falling back.

"You're so beautiful Blaine..." Kurt gasped, his tongue grazing over Blaine's navel.

Blaine moaned into the pillow. "Thank you baby..."

Kurt kissed down the trail of hair to the base of Blaine's member licking light circles around it.

"Oh God..." Blaine moaned, arching his back more.

Kurt dragged his tongue up Blaine's shaft, moaning lightly.

Blaine bit down on the pillow, doing everything he could to keep quiet.

Kurt licked the slit lightly before spreading Blaine's legs more and planting wet kisses on his inner thighs.

"Oh my God ...baby..." Blaine mumbled into the pillow.

Kurt licked small circles and sucked at a patch of skin, leaving a light bruise before he nipped at it lightly.

"Kurrrtt..." Blaine moaned loudly.

"Shhh.." Kurt soothed, kissing back up to Blaine's neck.

Blaine writhed under Kurt. "Fuck...sorry...I just...fuck..."

"I know baby..." He whispered, licking the shell of Blaine's ear.

Blaine gasped, bringing his hands up to tangle in Kurt's hair.

"Mmm...I love teasing you Blaine...You're so sexy..." Kurt purred.

"Oh shit...so are you, Kurt...unnghh..." Blaine breathed out.

Kurt rolled his hips down, breathing Blaine's name heavily in his ear.

Blaine shivered, his hands scratching down Kurt's back. "Please..."

"Please what?..." Kurt whispered, pushing his hips down harder.

"Ahh!" Blaine whimpered. "Fuck me..."

"Beg for me baby..." Kurt said, biting at Blaine's ear.

"Oh God Kurt...please...I need to feel your big cock inside me..." Blaine pleaded. "Fuck, I need you to fuck me..."

Kurt smiled kissing down Blaine's neck as he reached into the drawer, grabbing the lube.

"You're so fucking good baby...so, so good..."

Kurt slicked up his fingers and slowly pressed one inside of Blaine.

Blaine shook beneath Kurt. "A-another...please..."

Kurt slowly fingered Blaine. "Patience..." He said in a deep voice.

A small whimper escaped Blaine's lips. "Your voice...fuck..."

Kurt smiled, "You like my voice baby?"

"So damn sexy.." Blaine breathed out heavily.

Kurt chuckled darkly, nipping at Blaine's neck as he pushed his finger deeper.

"Kurrtttt..." Blaine whined.

"You want me?" Kurt asked, slipping in another finger.

"Ahh! Yes!" Blaine said, squirming for Kurt.

"You need my cock in you?" Kurt smiled.

"Yes baby...oh God, I need it..."

Kurt gave a low, moan as he added a third finger.

Blaine shook with need as he arched his back. "Please fuck me..."

"I will baby...Fuck I love hearing you say that.." Kurt moaned.

"Fuck me Kurt," Blaine writhed. "Please fuck me..."

Kurt pulled his fingers out of Blaine, planting sloppy wet kisses on his neck as he slicked himself up.

Blaine watched with hungry eyes as he moaned softly.

Kurt placed himself at Blaine's entrance.

Blaine's breathing hitched. "Kurt you're so beautiful."

"So are you baby.." Kurt panted, pushing into Blaine.

Blaine gripped the sides of the bed, trying not to cry out at the feeling of Kurt.

Kurt sat still for a moment, kissing Blaine's cheeks. "Are you okay?"

Blaine nodded. "Just...so amazing..."

Kurt slowly started rocking his hips, panting harshly.

Blaine's breath came out in short gasps. "Baby..."

"You feel so good baby..." Kurt moaned.

Blaine turned his face to the pillow as he let out a loud groan.

Kurt turned Blaine's head back, kissing him deeply as he started thrusting faster.

Blaine wrapped his legs around Kurt's waist as he moaned against his fiancés lips.

Kurt shivered as he felt Blaine pull him closer. He slipped his tongue in his mouth moaning at the taste of him.

Blaine moved his hips with Kurt's as he deepened the kiss.

Kurt sped up his movements, digging his nails into Blaine's hips.

"Fuck, Kurt!" Blaine moaned into Kurt's shoulder.

Kurt placed his lips against Blaine's temple as he thrust into his fiancé. "Blaine...Oh god.." he whispered.

"Unngh! Fuck me baby..." Blaine breathed out.

Kurt gripped to Blaine tighter and thrust harder into him, angling himself to hit Blaine's prostate.

Blaine dragged his nails down Kurt's back, holding his breath as the pleasure rolled through him.

He felt Kurt reach own and grip his ass, squeezing harshly.

Blaine couldn't keep quiet. He turned his head into the pillow and cried out Kurt's name.

Kurt panted harshly as he sped up, squeezing Blaine tightly. "Blaine..I...I'm gonna..."

"Fuck! Me too!" Blaine moaned just before he came all over his own stomach.

Kurt moaned at the sight before he came inside of Blaine, groaning as he bit his lip.

Blaine panted heavily, pulling Kurt down for a kiss as they rode out their orgasms.

Kurt slowly rolled his hips as he came down. He broke the kiss before pulling out and kissing down Blaine's chest to his stomach, dragging his tongue across the hot skin, moaning at the taste of his cum.

Blaine watched with eager eyes. "Baby, you're so hot!"

Kurt licked up the last of it, kissing back up to Blaine's lips.

Blaine smiled against Kurt's lips, moaning at the taste.

Kurt pulled away. "I love you..."

Blaine smiled lovingly. "I love you too."

Kurt nuzzled under Blaine's jaw, sighing happily.

"I can't wait to marry you."

Kurt smiled. "Neither can I..."

Blaine kissed Kurt's forehead. "Did you have fun tonight?"

"I did...And you've sobered up considerably.." Kurt giggled.

"I have you to thank for that," Blaine giggled. "Who would've ever thought that in one night, I'd kiss Britt and you'd kiss Puck?"

"Remind me to slap him for that.." Kurt sighed.

"Why? It was just a game," Blaine laughed.

"I know, but you're the only one I let kiss me like that." Kurt smiled.

"I love you," Blaine smiled.

"I love you too..." Kurt said before kissing Blaine softly.

"Good night baby."

"Good night beautiful.."

Blaine smiled, kissing Kurt one more time before falling asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day after Blaine got home from school his mom was home early.

"Hey. Why are you home?" Blaine asked.

"Just got off early, I was wondering if you wanted to go dinner with me tonight." She smiled.

Blaine smiled. "I'd love to."

Marissa smiled. "Great."

"I'm gonna take a shower real quick." Blaine said, heading to his room.

"Alright hun..Is Olive Garden okay?" She called.

"It's only one of my favorites!" Blaine called back.

"Good!" Marissa smiled.

Blaine took a shower and got dressed in his tight, black skinny jeans and a nice red button up.

Blaine trotted down the stairs and Marissa smiled. "You look handsome.." she giggled.

"Thanks!" Blaine smiled. "What's the occasion?"

"No occasion! Just wanted to spend some time with my little boy, she smiled, hugging him close.

"Thanks mom. You ready?"

"Yeah.." she said happily, grabbing her coat as they walked out the door.

Marissa drove them to the restaurant and the hostess sat them at a booth.

They were looking over the menu when Blaine heard a familiar accent. "Hello, My name is Sebastian and I'm your waiter this evenin'."

"Well hey there stranger," Blaine smiled.

"Blaine! How 'bout ye?" Sebastian smiled. "Haven't seen ye since the fair." Sebastian chimed happily.

"I'm good. How are you?" Blaine asked.

"Alright." Sebastian sighed, "It's really good to see you." He smiled.

"It is. I've missed that accent."

Sebastian blushed lightly. Truth be told he still had feelings for Blaine, despite his relationship with Dave, who had been very distant lately.

"We should hang out some time!" Blaine smiled.

Sebastian missed that smile. "Y-yeah.." he nodded. "Can I get ye something to drink?"

"Water please," Blaine said softly.

Marissa ordered her drink, watching as Sebastian walked away. "He still likes you.." she said quietly.

"What are you talking about? He's with Dave." Blaine said simply.

"That doesn't mean he can't still have feelings for you.." She replied, looking at Blaine over the edge of the menu.

"How do you know? We barely talked." Blaine asked, placing his menu down.

Marissa sighed. "I could just tell.."

Blaine shrugged. "I don't see why."

Marissa just rolled her eyes to look back at her menu. Her son could be so oblivious sometimes.

Blaine pushed the thought aside ad he looked over the pastas.

That night Blaine got a text from Sebastian.  
"Hey, wanna hang out? "

Blaine had been studying all night and figured he could use a break.  
"Yeah! Just no bike."

"Promise. Traded it in for a car months ago lol. Should I come over?"

"Lol good. Yeah. See you soon : )"

Sebastian got to Blaine's house a while later, knocking on the door and letting out a small nervous breath. He usually didn't do this. He knew he shouldn't. It wasn't fair to Dave, and in the end he would get hurt, but being with Blaine made him feel happy...Wanted...Even if it wasn't in a romantic way.

Blaine opened the door with a wide smile. "Hey!" He said happily, pulling Sebastian into a hug.

Sebastian smiled, hugging Blaine tightly. "Hey Blaine!"

"I've missed you..." Blaine said softly.

Sebastian's heart fluttered. "I missed ye too.."

"What do you want to do?" Blaine asked.

"Well, I was wonderin', since ye never got a chance to, if ye could educate me more on them Disney movies." Sebastian said, smiling down at Blaine.

"Yeah. I'd like that," Blaine smiled.

Sebastian grinned as they went to Blaine's room to watch the movie.

"How about The Lion King?"

"Sounds good." Sebastian nodded, slipping out of his coat.

Blaine put the movie on and laid down.

Sebastian lied next to Blaine, swallowing hard.

"This is one of the best!" Blaine said excitedly.

Sebastian gave a small nod as he got comfortable. By the middle of the movie he hadn't realized he let his head rest on Blaine's shoulder.

Once again, Blaine sang along with every song, making Sebastian fall in love with Disney movies.

By the end of the night, Sebastian was enthralled. "I am goin' home, and goin' to buy every Disney movie!" Sebastian said, grinning.

Blaine giggled, "I told you they are amazing!"

"They are..." Sebastian sighed dreamily, subconsciously laying his head back on Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine naturally wrapped his arm around the Irish boy, after all, Blaine was the biggest cuddle-bug.

Sebastian's breathing hitched, but only slightly. It felt so amazing to have Blaine this close again.

Blaine let out a loud yawn. "Does senior year ever get less stressful?"

"It gets even more stressful as the year goes." Sebastian chuckled. "Right now is the easy part.."

Blaine groaned. "I'm gonna die!"

"Yer not gonna die.." Sebastian laughed, looking over at Blaine.

"It's too much! I study like nonstop!"

"Ye just need to relax.."

"The Disney movies help," Blaine giggled.

"Ye'll miss it when ye graduate.." Sebastian sighed, looking up at the ceiling.

"Why? It sucks!"

"And it also sucks havin' all of this responsibility thrown on ye as soon as ye walk across that stage..Get a job, go to college, move out, pay the bills, be a good boyfriend.." Sebastian said quietly.

"And marriage...and just everything...how are you handling it..." Blaine asked.

Whoa, Sebastian didn't know Kurt and Blaine were getting married…That hurt a bit."A'right I 'spose..It's tough..'specially when David still refuses to come out to anyone else.."

"I'm sorry," Blaine sighed. "At least he's leaving us alone now..."

"What do ye men?" Sebastian asked, cocking an eyebrow, still unknowing of Dave's trouble with the boys.

"Oh...I forgot...you don't know..." Blaine said quietly.

Sebastian sat up. "Don't know what?" He asked, eyebrows kneaded together.

"He used to bully us...I got into an actual fist fight with him once."

"Oh my god..." Sebastian gasped.

"Got some cuts and bruises...but I guess it's over now," Blaine shrugged.

"Why were ye fightin' in the first place?" Sebastian asked with concerned eyes. Blaine wasn't a violent person..

"He was jealous that I was with Kurt but he wouldn't admit it. I saw him hovering over Kurt at his locker...And it just got to where I couldn't take it..." Blaine explained, shivering at the horrid memory.

Sebastian remained quiet. He didn't know what to say.

"I'm sorry. I just...I shouldn't have told you that..." Blaine said quietly.

"It's fine...Let's just...Forget about it..." Sebastian said quietly. After hearing that, he felt he would always be second best to Kurt..

Blaine just nodded. "Thanks for coming over."

"Thank you for letting me come over..." Sebastian said looking up at Blaine.

"Like I said, I missed you."

Sebastian smiled, a light blush gracing his cheeks. "I missed you too.."

"We need to hang out more. Don't disappear again..." Blaine said quietly.

Sebastian nodded, leaning back against the headboard.

"I don't wanna go to school anymore." Blaine groaned.

"Ye'll live.." Sebastian chuckled, reaching over and ruffling Blaine's curls.

"Ugh. I know," Blaine giggled.

Sebastian laughed as his phone rang, he dug it out of his pocket and saw it was Dave. "Hello?" He sighed, throwing Blaine an apologetic look.

"Hey. You wanna come over? My parents went out..." Dave asked.

"I'm sorry, I'm...With a friend.." Sebastian said, standing and mouthing 'be right back' to Blaine as he stepped out of Blaine's room.

"Oh...who?" Dave asked, disappointed.

Sebastian bit his lip."...Blaine.."

"What? I thought you were over him?" Karofsky said defensively.

"We're just friends Dave." Sebastian sighed, rolling his eyes. Why did Dave even care? He'd been so distant lately, Sebastian wouldn't have been surprised if Dave had forgotten about him.

"Sorry...I just miss you..."

"I miss you too..." Sebastian said softly.

"So...I'll talk to you later?"

"How long 'till yer parents get home?" The Irish boy asked.

"Not until the morning," Dave said, a little more hopeful.

"I'll come by..." Sebastian smiled.

"Thanks. I can't wait to see you."

"Neither can I...I'll see ye then love..." Sebastian said quietly.

Dave got butterflies. "Can't wait. Bye babe."

"Bye.." Sebastian said blushing. He hung up and walked back into Blaine's room.

"Hey," Blaine smiled.

"Hey...That was Dave...He wants me to come over.." Sebastian said, shrugging on his coat. "Thank ye for havin' me." He said, grinning.

"You're always welcome. I'm glad you traded the bike by the way." Blaine said softly.

"Well, I couldn't be gettin' into any more wrecks." Sebastian shrugged.

"I'm still sorry for that..." Blaine almost whispered.

"It wasn't yer fault." Sebastian said sincerely, looking into Blaine's eyes.

"We shouldn't have been out. But I asked you to take me..."

"It wasn't yer fault..I don't, and I will never blame ye for that.."

Blaine sighed. "I just feel like it was..."

Sebastian pulled Blaine into a hug. "Yer so hard on yourself.."

"It's what I do," Blaine groaned.

"Well you shouldn't.." Sebastian sighed, reluctantly releasing Blaine.

Blaine nodded. "I'm sorry..."

"Don't be...Look at ye...Yer amazin' Blaine...Learn how to see you the way I do.." Sebastian smiled before walking out.

Blaine watched as Sebastian walked away, thinking the Irish boy was just being nice.

Sebastian made a quick gait to his car, scolding himself for saying that to Blaine in a quick slew of under-his-breath curses. He was so stupid. He has a boyfriend. Blaine has a fiancé. He needed to get his head out of the clouds and get back to reality.

Dave sat in his room, waiting nervously for his boyfriend.

He pulled up soon and Dave walked to the door as he heard Sebastian knock.

"Hey babe," Dave smiled. "Sorry I haven't really been around lately."

Sebastian walked in, smiling up at his boyfriend as he removed his jacket. "It's a'right...I've missed ye though.."

"I missed you too. Thank you for coming. I really needed to see you..."

Sebastian gave Dave a small kiss ."Well ye have me here.." he giggled.

"Yes I do..." Dave said, pulling Sebastian close. "I...I want to talk to you...about something..."

Sebastian wrapped his arms around Dave's neck. "What is it, love?" He said softly, looking up at him with those shining green eyes.

"I...I think I'm ready..." Dave said nervously.

"Ready? Ready for wha-...Oh.." Sebastian gasped.

"I-if you want...If you don't...I-I understand..."

Sebastian kissed Dave with passion. "David...I want to.." he smiled.

"Really?" Dave said with a small smile. "I want you to be my first."

Sebastian's heart swelled, and a lump formed in his throat at the same time. He loved that Dave wanted him to be his first man, but, at the same time, he couldn't stop thinking about Blaine. No, he needed to focus on his boyfriend and make this special for him. He started kissing his neck softly. "I would love to.."

Dave let a tear fall from his eye. "Let's go up to my room..."

Sebastian nodded, grabbing Dave's hand as they ascended the stairs.

Dave shut the door behind them and pulled Sebastian in for a deep kiss.

Sebastian wrapped his arms around Dave's strong neck, moaning softly as he slipped his tongue into the Irish boy's mouth.

"H-how do you want to do this?" Dave breathed out.

"I'll bottom for ye...It'll be easier.." Sebastian said, tracing a hand down his boyfriend's cheek.

Dave nodded. "I-I'm nervous..."

"Don't be...I'm here..." Sebastian soothed before kissing him softly.

Dave smiled before taking off his shirt and moving to remove Sebastian's. "What...position...do you want to be in?"

Sebastian watched as Dave fingered the hem of his shirt. "It doesn't matter to me..I just want this to be special for ye.."

"I want to make you feel good. I-I love you..."

Sebastian looked up at Dave and tears quickly gathered in his eyes. They hadn't said that to each other yet. He did love Dave. He really did. But he was in love with Blaine. He looked into Dave's eyes, as if searching for something. "I love you too David..."

Dave wiped the tears from Sebastian's eyes before lifting the Irish boy's shirt over his head.

Sebastian let his boyfriend remove his shirt before kissing him softly, letting his hands explore.

Dave trailed his hands down Sebastian's chest, fumbling as he got to his boyfriend's jeans.

Sebastian kissed Dave's neck soothingly, trying to relax him.

Dave unbuttoned Sebastian's jeans and slowly pulled them down. He placed his hands on his boyfriend's hips, trailing his hands down to his ass.

Sebastian let out a small moan, nipping at Dave's pulse point as he reached between them, unzipping the taller boy's jeans.

Dave's breathing hitched. "Oh God...that feels so good..."

Sebastian smiled as he removed Dave's jeans and slowly pulled him to the bed.

Dave climbed on top of Sebastian, kissing him softly as his fingers slipped under his boyfriend's boxers.

Sebastian gave a soft moan, lifting his hips encouragingly.

Dave slipped the boxers off of the Irish boy, gasping at the beautiful sight before him.

Sebastian looked up at Dave as he admired him, tracing small patterns on his arms.

"You're gorgeous.." Dave whispered, leaning down to kiss Sebastian.

Sebastian gasped against Dave's lips, rolling his hips up as his hands trailed down his boyfriend's back.

Dave breathed out heavily as he sat up on his knees, reaching over for a condom and lube from his nightstand.

Sebastian watched Dave intently as he slipped the condom on with shaking hands. This was it. He was going to have sex with Sebastian.. His boyfriend..

He slicked up his hard member generously. Dave looked down at Sebastian. "Are you ready?"

Sebastian nodded lightly, wrapping his legs around Dave's waist and leaning up to kiss him softly.

Dave took a deep breath before placing himself at Sebastian's entrance. He slowly pushed in, gasping as the tight heat surrounded him.

Sebastian moaned at the stretch. It had been so long. He dug his nails into Dave's back for a minute before giving him the okay.

Dave slowly started to thrust in and out of Sebastian. "Oh my God...baby..."

Sebastian tightened his legs around Dave's waist, panting harshly. "Ah!" He gasped.

"Fuck...Sebastian, I love you..." Dave moaned, thrusting faster.

"I-Unh! I love you too..." The Irish boy moaned, clutching to Dave as he rolled his hips with him.

"Shit! You're fucking tight!" Dave cried out.

Sebastian moaned loudly, bringing his hands up to Dave's hair, and pulling lightly. He couldn't help but wonder what it would feel like if his fingers were tangled in curls.

Dave moaned loudly. "Baby...fuck!"

The Irish boy whimpered, rolling his hips up as the mental image he was building in his head grew more elaborate. Tan skin, covered in sweat. A slim, yet muscular body hovering over him, rocking into him, making him moan and writhe against the sheets.

Dave thrust faster, slamming into Sebastian's prostate.

"Blaine!"

Dave stopped immediately, pulling out quickly and scooting to the edge of the bed with tears in his eyes.

Sebastian gasped, realizing what he said. "Dave, No! Love! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to!"

Dave grabbed his boxers, pulled them on and ran to his bathroom. How could he be so stupid? He should've known Sebastian still wanted Blaine.

Sebastian quickly yanked on a pair of sweatpants and ran to the bathroom door. "Dave..."

"You told me you loved me!" Dave said through his tears.

"I do! I love ye Dave..." Sebastian said desperately.

"Then why where you screaming his name?"

"I don't know...Love...I'm so sorry..." Sebastian whispered.

Dave was quiet. He felt like an idiot.

Sebastian rested his head against the door, kneading his eyebrows together. How could he be so stupid?

Dave sucked in a deep breath before opening the door and going back to his room. He got dressed quickly, ignoring Sebastian.

Sebastian walked after Dave. "Love...I'm sorry..."

"Stop!" Dave yelled. "You don't love me..."

"I do! I love ye Dave! I just fucked up!" Sebastian yelled back.

"I thought this was special..." Dave said, sitting down as the tears came back. "I'm always second compared him..."

Sebastian reached for his hand but Dave flinched away, looking angry again.

"Why? Why did you agree to tonight if you were just going to imagine him?" Dave said in a rage.

Sebastian stayed quiet. He hadn't intended to think of Blaine. "There's...nothin' I can say to fix this..."

"I have to go..." Dave said quietly as he grabbed his jacket.

"Dave, no wait, Dave please!" Sebastian begged grabbing his arm before he could pull on the jacket.

"Why? You want him! Obviously you wanted it to be him on top of you! And I saw it. But you denied it...why would you hurt me like this?" Dave asked, fighting tears.

"David...I didn't...I.." Sebastian stammered. "I love ye..."

"I can't believe that...I want to...I love you...but I just can't believe that you love me..." Dave said, refusing to look at Sebastian.

Sebastian sniffed as he tried to hide his tears. "I-I do..."

"This was supposed to be special...I want to be okay with all this. You made me feel like it was okay to be myself and I thought I was getting ready to come out...but now...I just...I just want to hide..."

"Dave...No, ye're amazing...Ye...Ye're the best thing that's ever happened to me.." Sebastian whispered.

"How can you say that when you want perfect Blaine Anderson?" Dave asked, his voice shaking.

"I made a mistake...Love...I'm sorry..."

"But you haven't once denied loving him..."

"...I...I can't lie to you..."

"Exactly. I'm sorry...I just can't be with someone that wants someone else..." Dave said, taking a shaky breath.

"B-But, I'm with you...And I love you!" Sebastian said as the tears spilt over.

"If you could have him, who would you choose?"

Sebastian remained quiet, looking away as he cried quietly.

"It would be him, wouldn't it?" Dave asked softly.

Sebastian couldn't look at Dave. "I can't answer that..."

"Why not?" Dave asked quietly.

"Don't make me...Please.."

"If you could've said me, I might've stayed. But I just can't...I won't be enough for you..."

"Dave...No...I..I don't want to lose you!" Sebastian said, holding back a sob.

"But I'm not what you want. You just told me that..."

"I don't know what I want!" Sebastian cried out, burying his face in his hands.

Dave sat down. "Look. Take time to think about it. But I honestly think you want him...I'll never measure up to him. I don't know why I try..."

"I'm so sorry...I'm such a bloody eejit...Ugh.." Sebastian sighed, resting his forehead against the doorframe.

Dave took a deep breath. "Come here," he said softly. "You can't help who you love. Just think about it okay?"

Sebastian sat in Dave's lap. "I really do...Love you.." Sebastian whispered.

Dave nodded. "You just need to figure out who you love more. You can love multiple people. But in the end, you're only going to be in love with one person."

"Sebastian looked up at Dave." Thank you...For understanding..."

Dave shrugged. "What else can I do? Let's take a break...you have things you need to figure out. And I just really need to go for a drive right now..."

Sebastian nodded, giving Dave a small kiss before standing and going to get dressed.

"I'll...see you around?" Dave said quietly.

"Yeah.." Sebastian nodded before pulling on his shirt, trying not to cry.

"I'm sorry." Dave whispered before walking out and heading to his car.

Sebastian sat on the bed and buried his face in his hands, breaking down. He couldn't believe he did that to Dave... He quickly pulled out his phone and called the only person he could think of...Blaine..

Blaine was lying in bed when he got the call. "Hey Sebastian," Blaine answered.

"I'm sorry..I didn't know who else to call...I- D-David broke up with me..." Sebastian gasped.

"Oh my God...are you okay?"

"I just...I don't know what to do..." Sebastian sighed, his voice breaking.

"Come back over. I'm here for you," Blaine said softly.

Sebastian felt so stupid for agreeing and doing just that. He pulled up to Blaine's house later, texting him to let him know he was there rather than knocking.

Blaine met him at the door, pulling him into a tight hug. "What happened?"

Sebastian melted into Blaine's arms, crying softly. "It was all my fault..."

Blaine led Sebastian to his room. "How?"

"We..." Sebastian didn't know how to put this. "We...were...having sex...and it was his first time with a boy and...God...I'm such an eejit...I said someone else's name..."

Blaine gasped. "Who's name?"

"I...I'd rather not say..." Sebastian said quietly, wiping his eyes.

Blaine was confused. Why wouldn't he say? "It's going to be okay..."

Sebastian rest his face in his hands. "God, I'm so fucking stupid...That person would never even look in my direction, let alone love me back...And I do love Dave...I really do..."

"Sebastian, anyone would be lucky to be with you."

Sebastian looked up at Blaine with sad eyes, wishing he could say what he was thinking.

"I'm so sorry Sebastian. I wish I could make it better," Blaine said, wrapping his arms around the sad Irish boy.

Sebastian nuzzled against Blaine's neck. He knew he shouldn't have, but being in Blaine's arms felt too good.

"You want to stay? Mom will make me sleeping the couch. But at least you won't be alone."

"Please..."

"I do have school in the morning. But you can stay." Blaine said with a small smile.

"Thank ye so much..." Sebastian sniffed.

"You're welcome," Blaine smiled.

Kurt was sitting in his room when he heard a small 'tick' on his window; he raised an eyebrow before standing.  
Another 'tick'. He walked over drawing his curtains and opened his window to see Karofsky standing in his yard. "What are you doing here?" Kurt whispered harshly.

Dave had tears in his eyes. "Can I please talk to you...?"

Kurt's eyebrows kneaded together at the jock's tone. He looked down at him for a moment before grabbing a coat, climbing out of his window and nimbly dropping off the lower level of the roof and onto the crisp grass.

"I'm sorry...you have no reason to trust me...but I didn't know where to go..."

Kurt crossed his arms, looking up at Karofsky. There was something in his eyes...Pain..."What's wrong?" He asked softly.

"I told Sebastian I love him...I'm so fucking stupid! I don't even want to say it...but you deserve to know. I don't want this to get in the way of you and Blaine...you two deserve each other..."

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Dave...What happened?"

Karofsky took a deep breath. "I thought I was ready to go all the way with him...he told me he loved me too. But...in the middle of it ...he...he...oh God..." Dave choked on a sob, turning so Kurt didn't see the tears.

Kurt placed a hand on Dave's shoulder. "What did he do?" He asked, a little bit of panic in his voice.

"He...screamed Blaine's name..." Dave said quietly, letting the tears fall.

Kurt stood completely still with wide eyes. He thought Sebastian was over Blaine. And Blaine said they were hanging out earlier...Kurt felt sick.

"I'm so sorry, Kurt," Dave said through his tears. "I just don't want him to come between the two of you...you deserve Blaine and he deserves you. I put you through too much. I can't let this come between you two..."

"Thank you for telling me..." Kurt said in a small voice. "And I am so...so sorry.."

"Its not you're fault...I'm just going to give up...I'll never measure up to how great Blaine is..."

"Dave..don't say that...You will find someone who loves you for you...You just need to find your confidence.." Kurt said, lifting Dave's chin.

"Thanks...it's just hard...the first time I gave myself to a guy, he's dreaming of the guy I used to be jealous of..."

"I know...You deserve better than that.." Kurt said sincerely.

"Thank you, Kurt. You're an amazing guy. Blaine's lucky." Dave said, giving a small smile.

Kurt smiled back. "Thanks...I would ask you to come inside...But everyone but Finn's asleep.." he said softly.

Dave nodded. "Just...talk to Blaine. And I really hope it doesn't hurt the two of you."

"I'll talk to him..Thank you David.." Kurt said, pulling him into a hug.

Dave hugged Kurt back. "Good luck, Kurt."

"You too..." Kurt said softly.

"Thanks again," Dave said before walking to his car.

Kurt had a nervous feeling in the pit of his stomach as he walked inside, and up the stairs to his room. He removed his coat and sat on his bed, quickly calling Blaine.

Blaine heard the familiar ringtone and excused himself, walking out to the living room. "Hey baby."

"Hey, I have to talk to you about something...Are you busy?" Kurt asked.

"Well...Sebastian is here. He's going through a hard time. But what's up?" Blaine asked.

Kurt froze with his mouth open before speaking again. "Is...Is he staying the night?" Kurt asked, It was almost midnight, there was no way he would only be there for a visit.

"Yeah. I'm letting him use my room. I'm sleeping on the couch. Why?"

"I-" Kurt didn't want to completely out Sebastian, but he really didn't like that he was staying with Blaine. Especially when he was having sexual fantasies about his fiancé. "I can't say I'm one hundred percent comfortable with that..."

"Why not?" Blaine asked defensively. "Do you not trust me?"

"Of course I trust you...It's just...He's your ex.. And you can't tell me you would be happy if I invited Silas over for an impromptu sleepover." Kurt said

"I didn't invite him. Dave broke up with him. He's in my room crying. There's nothing to worry about."

Kurt sighed. "I just...Fine..."

"Kurt...why are you being like this. You act like he's after me. I'm yours and only you." Blaine said, a little annoyed.

"I know...Just..I don't...I know.." Kurt said quietly.

"Baby, nothing is going to happen. Okay?" Blaine said reassuringly. "We won't even be in the same room."

Kurt sighed again. "Alright..."

"I love you, Kurt."

"I love you too Blaine..." Kurt said quietly. "Do you want to come over after school tomorrow?"

"Of course," Blaine smiled. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Okay baby...I love you..."

"I love you too. Good night," Blaine said sweetly before hanging up.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day Blaine showed up to Kurt's after school and Finn was sitting outside. "I wouldn't go in there If I were you.."

"Why?" Blaine asked.

"Kurt's in one of his moods..." Finn sighed.

Blaine rolled his eyes as he walked inside to find Kurt. "Hey...what's wrong?"

Kurt tore around the corner into the living room. "Finn." He said quickly, walking past Blaine, looking like he really wasn't headed in any particular direction.

"Kurt! Talk to me..." Blaine said, pulling his arm.

Kurt whipped his head around to look at Blaine. Blaine never talked to him or grabbed him like that.

"What is wrong with you? Calm down." Blaine said quickly.

"How am I supposed to "calm down" when Finn is the biggest ass in the world?" Kurt ranted.

"Woah! What did he do?" Blaine asked.

"He comes up to my room and starts telling me all this...Bullshit, about how only ten percent of people who get together in high school stay together, and I should start "reconsidering my options"."

"What the fuck?" Blaine practically yelled.

"I KNOW!"

Blaine stormed back out to Finn. "What? So I'm not good enough for Kurt all of a sudden?"

"No dude! That's not it! You're awesome! I just I-I read it on yahoo and I don't- I didn't mean for it to come out like that!" Finn stammered.

"You know Kurt! How else would he take it? Ugh!" Blaine said, walking back to Kurt. "Baby, it's going to be okay. I'll always be here. I am marrying you. We are going to have a family and be happy."

Kurt's features softened as he wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck. "Don't be mad at Finn...He's just...Stupid." he sighed.

"I know. But just know it's us...forever," Blaine said, kidding Kurt's forehead.

Kurt smiled. "I love you..."

"I love you too, Kurt."

Kurt and Blaine walk up the stairs and cuddle up on Kurt's bed, watching a Disney movie.

Blaine felt like something was still off with Kurt. "Baby...is something bothering you?"

"No.." Kurt said quickly, looking up at Blaine. "I've just been in a bit of a mood all day..."

Blaine felt his phone vibrate. It was Sebastian. He typed a quick reply.  
"How you feeling?"

"Alright..Are you busy?"

Kurt eyed the text and couldn't help but feel a bit annoyed. Blaine never text people while they were like this.

"I'm with Kurt. Why?"

"So did I tell you that I got Sebastian into Disney movies? He had never seen one before!"

"Really..." Kurt said, still looking at the TV.

"I just wanted to see you."

"Later?"

"Yeah! I couldn't believe it! I mean who doesn't know what Disney is?" Blaine said in a rush.

"I haven't the slightest idea.." Kurt sighed.

"Sounds good! "

"Text you when I leave."

Blaine put his phone away and wrapped his arm around Kurt's waist, kissing his neck softly.

Kurt turned his head slowly. "Blaine.."

"What?" Blaine asked.

"What are you doing?"

"Kissing my fiancé?"

Kurt gave a small smile, turning to give Blaine a chaste kiss before looking back to the movie.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked, running his fingers up Kurt's thigh.

"Nothing..." Kurt said softly.

"Part of being together for the long run is being honest with each other. You're lying to me."

Kurt sighed. "You know how I feel about Sebastian, and yet you're sitting there texting him and talking about him..."

"I'm sorry. He's just vulnerable lately. I'm kind of all he has right now. My phone is away, okay? Just you and me now. I'm sorry baby."

Kurt gave a small nod, cuddling back up against Blaine. "It's okay..." He said softly.

"I love you," Blaine said against Kurt's ear as he trailed back up his fiancé's thigh.

Kurt looked over at Blaine, resting his forehead against his fiancé's." I love you too..."

Blaine smiled. "You're so beautiful."

"Thank you baby..." Kurt smiled, running his hand along Blaine's jaw.

Blaine leaned in, kissing Kurt softly.

Kurt smiled, kissing Blaine back sweetly.

Blaine ran his hands down Kurt's back to his glorious, firm ass.

Kurt gasped, rolling his hips forward. "Stay the night?" He gasped as Blaine massaged his ass.

Blaine sighed. "I would...I have plans though..."

"With who?" Kurt asked, kissing Blaine's neck softly.

"Umm..." Blaine hesitated. "Sebastian..."

Kurt froze before pulling away from Blaine and standing." What? So you figured you could get a quick fuck before you went off with Sebastian?" Kurt asked sharply, putting his hands on his hips.

"What the hell? No! I always want you. Sorry for happening to have plans tonight. God damn, Kurt!" Blaine yells back.

"Whatever Blaine..." Kurt huffed, crossing his arms and storming out of the room.

"He's just a friend!" Blaine said, following Kurt. "You have friends too! What the hell is your problem? I say I can't stay one night and you turn into this prissy diva!"

Kurt stopped in the middle of the hallway, spinning around on his heel. "Oh I'm a prissy diva now? I'm sorry that I don't like my fiancé spending all this time with his ex! I never said anything when it was Britt or Mercedes!"

"Kurt! Me and him are just friends! He needs a friend. That's all!"

Kurt couldn't hold it in anymore." Do you wanna know why he needs you? Why he and David broke up? Hm? Because when they were having sex, he screamed your name Blaine! Sebastian screamed your name!" Kurt raged. "Do 'friends' do that?"

Blaine stumbled backwards, his mouth falling agape. "W-what? No-no..."

"Yes Blaine. He is still in love with you...That's why he's been coming to you..That's why they broke up.."

Blaine backed up against the wall, tears forming in his eyes. "I had no idea..."

Kurt's heart shattered at Blaine's expression. "Oh my God...I shouldn't have.."

Blaine shook his head. "I...I can't...I have to go..." He ran out to his car and let the tears fall before Kurt had a chance to stop him.

Kurt ran out the door, watching as Blaine sped off.

Blaine went back to his house, running up to his room and collapsing on his bed.

He didn't know what to do. How could he be so oblivious?

A few minutes later, Blaine got a call from Sebastian. He answered quickly.  
"Why didn't you tell me?"

"T-tell ye what?" Sebastian asked, caught off-guard.

"That it was my name you screamed while Karofsky fucked you! That it's my fault he got hurt!" Blaine yelled.

"Oh my god..." Sebastian whispered as the fear shot through him.

"Yeah." Blaine said icily. "I feel like a fucking asshole. Dave may not be the nicest guy, but he didn't deserve that. I have to go." Blaine said before hanging up and crying into his pillow. His phone vibrated over and over with calls from Sebastian, but he ignored them all, holding his pillow tightly. He laid there, letting the tears fall until he fell asleep.

He woke up the next morning with a pair of arms around him. He slowly turned to see Kurt behind him, still asleep, looking as if he'd been crying as well.

Blaine turned around, cuddling close to his fiancé.

Kurt stirred slightly, pulling Blaine closer and nuzzling into his hair, still asleep as he did so.

Blaine smiled. Even though he ran out on Kurt, he still came over to be with him.

Kurt inhaled softly, opening his eyes to see Blaine. "Hey beautiful..."

"Hey," Blaine smiled. "When did you get here?"

"About nine...You weren't answering my calls...When I got here you were already asleep, so I just lied down with you.."

"I'm so sorry, Kurt...I shouldn't have left you like that..."

"No, I'm sorry...I..I shouldn't have fought with you..." Kurt said softly.

"Thanks for coming," Blaine said, resting his head against Kurt's chest.

Blaine's phone started vibrating again with a call from Sebastian.

Blaine sighed. "I yelled at him last night...I don't know what to say..."

"Maybe he has something to say..." Kurt said, looking at the phone.

Blaine took a deep breath before answering.  
"Hello?"

"Blaine! I am so so sorry.." Sebastian said quickly.

Blaine was quiet. He didn't know what to say to that.

"I feel so stupid...I- I just...How was I supposed to tell ye that?" Sebastian sighed.

"I don't know. But since you didn't, I tried defending you when Kurt and I got into a fight."

Sebastian was quiet for a moment. "I never meant for any of this to happen..."

"I know," Blaine said softly.

"I was just going to keep it to me'self...Not tell ye...Not even try anything with ye..I didn't mean to say yer name...I was just goin' to be content bein around ye..."

Blaine sighed. "I like being your friend, Sebastian. But you need to get past that. You're an amazing guy. I just gave my heart away before I met you. I'm scared if you're around me, it will hurt you."

"I'm so sorry Blaine..." Sebastian whispered. "I...I wish I could control it...these..stupid fuckin' feelin's.."

"Stop. I know. I just don't want to hurt you..."

Sebastian stayed quiet. He knew either way this went he'd get hurt.

"I don't know what to do," Blaine said quietly, trying not to cry. "I don't want to lose you."

Sebastian sighed. "I know...I just..I love ye Blaine...It'll just hurt too much..."

Blaine nodded even though Sebastian couldn't see. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be...If anythin' I should be apoligizin'..." Sebastian sniffed.

"I just...I shouldn't have yelled at you..." Blaine said, letting the tears fall as he curled up against Kurt's chest.

Kurt slowly stroked Blaine's curls holding him close.

"I understand why ye did though..." Sebastian said quietly.

"So...what happens now?" Blaine asked.

"I guess I...Try to work things out with Dave..."

"Good luck...he actually seemed happy when he was with you."

"We were..." Sebastian whispered.

"I hope it works out, Sebastian."

"Me to...Thank ye Blaine...I'm sorry 'bout all of this..." Sebastian said quietly.

"It's okay. It will pass in time..." Blaine sniffed.

Kurt leaned in and kissed Blaine's forehead softly.

"Yeah...Goodbye Blaine..." Sebastian said, barely a whisper.

Blaine teared up again. He could hear the pain in Sebastian's voice. "Good bye Sebastian..." Blaine said before hanging up and curling up to Kurt's chest.

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine, pulling him close and kissing the top of his head.

"I'm so sorry Kurt..." Blaine said through the tears.

"Shh...You didn't do anything baby...It's okay..." Kurt soothed, rubbing circles on Blaine's back.

"I should've known...he said he screamed someone's name...I should've known..."

"You had no way of knowing..." Kurt said softly.

"I just feel so bad...I yelled at you..."

"I yelled too...But it's okay...It's all over now..." Kurt whispered.

Blaine nodded. "Thank you for coming over last night."

"You're welcome baby...Just promise that neither of us will ever leave upset again okay?" Kurt said softly.

"Promise," Blaine smiled.

Kurt smiled back, giving Blaine a small kiss.

"I love you, Kurt."

"I love you too Blaine..."

"How did you know?" Blaine asked.

"How did I know about what?"

"About Sebastian..."

"...David came over and told me..." Kurt said softly.

"Oh.." Blaine said a little confused.

"He said he felt like I should know...He said he didn't want anything else to come between us.."

"I hope it works out for them."

"Me too..." Kurt sighed before giving Blaine's jaw a small kiss.

"Do you think he will forgive Sebastian?"

"With time...I can tell he really loves him..."

Blaine nodded. "Good."

Kurt pulled Blaine closer. "I love you so much..."

Blaine kissed Kurt's neck. "I love you more than you will ever know."

Kurt smiled, rubbing Blaine's back softly.

"Can we just stay like this all day please? I just...I need to be with you..." Blaine asked quietly.

"Of course baby..." Kurt said sweetly.

"Thanks," Blaine sighed happily, nuzzling closer.

Kurt lifted Blaine's chin, pressing their lips together lightly.

Blaine scooted up, wrapping a leg around Kurt's waist.

Kurt smiled against Blaine's lips, running his hand up Blaine's thigh.

Blaine sighed happily as he deepened the kiss.

Kurt brought his hand around to rest on Blaine's ass, rubbing it softly.

Blaine gasped lightly, rolling his hips onto Kurt.

"God...Blaine.." Kurt gasped.

"Yes baby?" Blaine breathed out.

"You're so sexy..." Kurt said softly before biting Blaine's bottom lip.

Blaine let out a small whimper, pulling Kurt on top of him.

Kurt brought his hands up to tangle into Blaine's hair.

"I-is my mom home?" Blaine asked quickly.

"I don't know..." Kurt panted.

"Want me to check?" Blaine groaned.

"Yeah.." Kurt said, rolling off of Blaine.

Blaine sighed as he stumbled out of his room. He walked into the kitchen and saw a man making coffee. "Who the hell are you?"

The man turned around, looking surprised. "Uh...I'm John..." He said raising his eyebrows. "You must be Blaine!" He said, a smile suddenly spreading over his face. Blaine's eyebrows kneaded together as he took in "John's appearance. He looked like he just woke up, in nothing more than a pair of sweatpants and his short dark brown hair was sticking out in every direction.

"Why are you in my house? How do you know my name?" Blaine asked harshly.

"Oh, I'm sorry." He chuckled. "I'm your mom's boyfriend.."

Blaine's eyebrows furrowed. "Where's my mom?"

"In her room...It was really nice to finally meet you; she's told me so much about you." John smiled. "Yeah, yeah." Blaine waved him off as he walked to his moms room.

"So you couldn't tell me you had a boyfriend? I had to wake up to some stranger in our kitchen?"

Marissa sat up in bed. "I'm sorry...I told him to be quiet...I wanted to introduce you to him today." She smiled.

"Oh well we were introduced," Blaine scoffed before trudging back to his room.

Kurt smiled as Blaine walked back into the room, but it faded as he saw his expression. "You okay baby?"

"My mom is here...with her boyfriend..."

"Boyfriend?" Kurt asked, raising his eyebrows as Blaine sat on the bed.

"I didn't even know she had one..." Blaine sighed.

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist. "Well, I think she deserves someone.."

"But really? Have him stay the night without even telling me?"

Kurt shrugged. "That was her choice I guess...Why are you mad about this?"

"I shouldn't have to wake up to some shirtless guy in my kitchen!"

"Shhh...Calm down baby...It's okay..." Kurt tried to soothe.

Blaine collapsed on the bed. "I don't like him."

"Why?" Kurt asked, confused. "Was he rude?"

"No." Blaine huffed.

"Then why don't you like him?" Kurt asked.

"He's one article of clothing away from being naked. His hair is a mess. I don't like him."

"He's probably a really nice guy..." Kurt said softly.

Blaine shrugged. "Sure."

"Are you going to give him a chance?" Kurt asked, smiling lightly.

"I don't know yet.."

"Well don't be completely closed minded.." Kurt said, kissing Blaine's neck. "For your mom.."

Blaine sighed. "You're right."

"Thank you baby..." Kurt smiled.

Blaine nodded. "Hold me?"

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist. "I love you..." He whispered against Blaine's lips.

Blaine smiled. "I love you too."

Kurt gave Blaine several small kisses. "I wish we were alone..."

"We can just be quiet..." Blaine suggested.

Kurt smiled, "Can I suck you? Please?" He asked softly.

Blaine shivered. "Please..."

Kurt got on top of Blaine, kissing down his jaw and neck.

Blaine moaned lightly, rolling his body up to Kurt's.

"You're so damn sexy Blaine..." Kurt moaned, reaching between them and palming Blaine's growing erection.

"Fuck!" Blaine whispered, gripping the sheets.

Kurt kissed down further before settling between Blaine's legs and unbuttoning Blaine's pants enough to release his member.

Blaine sighed at the release, watching Kurt with eyes full of lust.

Kurt slowly sank over Blaine's length, moaning at the taste of his fiancé..."

Blaine gasped, arching his back as the wet heat surrounded him.

Kurt looked up at Blaine, keeping his tongue pressed against the bottom of his cock as he bobbed his head.

"Oh God...Kurt..." Blaine panted.

Kurt closed his eyes as he hollowed his cheeks out, sucking harder.

Blaine brought his hands up, tangling his fingers in his own hair as he tried to stay quiet.

Kurt licked lightly at the slit, moaning. "You taste so good baby..."

Blaine's breathing increased. "Baby...you're so fucking amazing!"

Kurt sank back over Blaine's cock, moaning when the door opened.

"Hey, your mom- Oh my god!" John gasped, causing Kurt to yelp and jump, falling off of the opposite end of the bed."Umm..Ahh..Umm.. Breakfast is ready.." john said quickly, walking out.

Blaine groaned loudly. "Ever heard of knocking? Fuck!"

Kurt got up, dusting himself off. "Well.."

"Ugh! I really don't like him."

"Blaine, it was an accident…"Kurt said softly, climbing back on top of Blaine and giving him a chaste kiss.

"He should've knocked. Does he not know what privacy is?" Blaine ranted.

Kurt gave Blaine several more small kisses to quiet him. "Calm down love..."

Blaine sighed. "Okay."

"I love you..." He kissed him again. "Let's go get some breakfast.."

"I love you too," Blaine said softly as he stood.

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine from behind. "Be nice..."

"I'll try," Blaine said, leaning back against Kurt.

Kurt kissed Blaine's jaw. "Thank you.."

Blaine sighed, "Let's go."

Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand as they walked out to the kitchen.

Blaine sat down at the table, practically glaring at John.

"Hey, I'm really sorry about that...I-I should have knocked.." John said sheepishly.

"Yeah. You should have." Blaine said without emotion.

Kurt nudged Blaine, shooting him a warning glare.

"Let's just forget it," Blaine sighed, looking down.

Kurt smiled, looking at Marissa's boyfriend. "Hi, I'm Kurt Hummel, Blaine's fiancé."

"The fashionista!" John said, shaking Kurt's hand. "I've heard wonderful things about you!"

Kurt smiled wide. "And yet I've heard nothing about you!"

Marissa blushed. "I had to make sure he was good enough to meet my two boys first."

Kurt walked into the kitchen to help Marissa. "Blaine's kind of...On the fence about all of this...And by on the fence, I mean he doesn't like him.." he whispered.

Marissa sighed. "I didn't mean for them to meet like this...I didn't even plan on him staying the night. But well...you know how things go..."

"Yes I do..." Kurt giggled, "So...How was it?" He said, nudging her playfully.

Marissa giggled, blushing more. "Amazing!"

Kurt smiled, looking over at the two, sitting at the table. John looking happy and Blaine looking bitter. "I guess Blaine just.. isn't very good with the idea of you dating again.."

"I know he wants me to be with his father. But I just can't. And John...he makes me happy, Kurt. You know what that feels like." Marissa smiled weakly. "Blaine just doesn't want me to get hurt again."

"He seems like a really great guy...And if he makes you happy, that's the main thing." Kurt smiled, pouring two cups of coffee.

"Will you talk to Blaine? He really is a wonderful man."

Kurt smiled. "I'll try…But you know how he is.."

Marissa nodded. "Just like his father."

"Hard headed." Kurt laughed lightly, mixing in cream and sugar.

"Exactly," Marissa chuckled. "Let's go in there before it gets too awkward."

Kurt nodded, grabbing the two mugs and walking back to the table. He handed one to Blaine and kissed his cheek softly as he sat down next to him.

Blaine gave Kurt a small smile as he lifted his coffee. "Thanks baby."

Kurt smiled back. "You're welcome..." He said softly. He looked back over at John, who was sipping his coffee Marissa brought him. "So what do you do John?" Kurt asked politely, ignoring Blaine's annoyed look in the corner of his eye.

"I'm a pediatrician," John smiled widely.

"Really?" Kurt said looking over at Blaine. "Isn't that nice Blaine?" He asked, trying to get him involved in the conversation.

"So you like kids?" Blaine asked, rolling his eyes.

"I love kids." John said happily.

"That's really sweet." Kurt smiled.

"Do you have any?" Blaine asked.

"Not yet.." John sighed, "But, I can't wait to."

"How do you feel about my mom having an openly gay son?"

Kurt's head spun towards Blaine, as did Marissa's. "Blaine!" Kurt scolded, But John seemed unfazed. "I think it's great that you can be who you are. I mean, most people couldn't do that...I really don't have any problem with it...You didn't choose it, that's just who you are. And I think it's amazing that you can be open with it. Especially in Ohio." John said, not missing a beat.

Blaine groaned to himself. John seemed perfect. There had to be something wrong. "Ever been in jail?"

"Blaine! That's enough!" Kurt scolded.

"My fiancé's an atheist, got a problem with that?" Blaine asked quickly.

"Oh my god, excuse us, I am so sorry.." Kurt said quickly, pulling Blaine out of the kitchen.

"What? I'm trying to get to know him." Blaine said quietly.

"You are interrogating him!" Kurt whispered harshly.

"So? He's dating my mom!"

"So you have to question him like he's a criminal?"

"I have to make sure he isn't!"

"He's a pediatrician!" Kurt whispered, throwing his arms up at how ridiculous his fiancé was being.

"So?" Blaine whispered back.

"What could he possibly do? Why are being so...so critical?" Kurt asked.

"Kurt, my father hit my mom. I'm not going to let it happen from some other guy too!"

"What makes you think he would? Don't judge him before you get to know him.." Kurt said finally, turning on his heel and strutting back into the kitchen.

Blaine pulled Kurt back. "I didn't think my dad would either. I am getting to know him! That's why I'm asking questions!"

"But you don't have to ask him questions like that! You are being so...Ugh!" Kurt growled under his breath before sighing and regaining his poise. "If you're going to ask him questions, let them be normal...Your parents didn't ask me if I've been to jail, or how I felt about sexuality or whatever...Just...Be nice...For me...For your mom...Please?"

Blaine groaned. "Fine." They walked back and sat down. Blaine sighed. "I'm sorry. It's just been a rough couple of days."

Marissa gave her son a weak smile as she sipped her coffee and Kurt went to go fix them plates.  
"It's okay dear..."

"I'm sorry to you too, John. I just don't want my mom getting hurt again. She's everything to me." Blaine said softly.

"It's okay Blaine...I was the exact same way when my mom started dating again.." John smiled. "But I promise.." he said looking at Marissa. "I will take good care of your mom...I really care about her.."

Blaine nodded. "Thank you."

Kurt brought Blaine his plate and sat down next to him. Blaine still looked a bit apprehensive, and Kurt could tell he still wasn't ready to warm up to John, but at least he wasn't being as hostile.

Blaine reached under the table and grabbed Kurt's hand, smiling lightly.

Kurt smiled back, thanking Blaine with his eyes.

Blaine nodded lightly. "How many kids do you want?" he asked in a more polite tone.

John smiled at Blaine." 'Bout two or three, not too many, not too little."

"Boys or girls?" Blaine asked.

"I couldn't care either way as long as I got one little girl."

Blaine smiled. "We want a girl."

"You two are planning on adopting?" John asked. "Or are you using a surrogate?"

Blaine looked at Kurt. "We haven't talked about it."

Kurt looked at Blaine as well, thinking about it.

"Well I wish you two the best.." John said nicely.

"Thank you," Blaine said sincerely.

Later that day Kurt and Blaine lay in the bed, the windows open, letting the sun warm them while John and Marissa went out to get lunch.

"He's not that bad, huh?" Kurt said softly, his eyes closed.

"He seems too good," Blaine sighed.

"What do you mean?"

"He just seems perfect..."

"But you're perfect." Kurt smiled.

"Nowhere near it," Blaine giggled.

"You're right. You've passed the point of perfect and you are just a dream come true.." Kurt said, slowly opening his eyes to look at Blaine.

Blaine shook his head, smiling as the tears filled his eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too.." Kurt said, kissing Blaine's hip lovingly. They were both strewn across the bed, Kurt's long lithe limbs overlapping Blaine's slightly shorter ones.

"How'd I get so lucky?" Blaine asked.

"I'm the lucky one.." Kurt smiled, closing his eyes again.

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Well you got your wish..."

"My wish?" Kurt asked, cocking an eyebrow, eyes still closed.

"You wanted us to be alone..."

"So we are.." Kurt said smirking.

"But whatever could we do?" Blaine asked innocently.

"I haven't the slightest idea..."

Blaine traced his fingers up Kurt's thighs. "Well you just think about that," he smiled.

Kurt smiled, looking up at Blaine. "Hmm...Maybe you can help me decide.."

Blaine slowly got up, straddling Kurt. "And just how could I do that?" He asked, grinding down.

Kurt gave a small sigh, arching his back. "Oh...That.."

"What? This...?" Blaine asked, doing it again.

"Yes...Fuck.." Kurt gasped, reaching around to squeeze Blaine's ass.

Blaine moaned. "Baby...please fuck me..."

"Oh god...You want to ride me baby?"

"Fuck yes!" Blaine said, grinding his hips faster.

"You're so hot.." Kurt moaned squeezing him tighter.

"Ahh!" Blaine cried out as his hands traveled up Kurt's shirt.

Kurt whimpered, looking up at Blaine with lust filled eyes.

Blaine pulled off Kurt's shirt before doing the same with his, throwing them to the side.

"God baby..." Kurt gasped, running his hands up Blaine's abs.

Blaine sighed, rocking his hips faster.

"Blaine...Fuck...I need you.." Kurt moaned.

Blaine kissed down Kurt's beautiful, white skin as he quickly pulled his pants off his fiancé.

Kurt mewled lightly, running his hands up his own torso.

Blaine took off the rest of their clothes quickly before straddling Kurt again. "How much do you need me?"

"So bad Blaine...Please.." Kurt panted.

Blaine leaned over and slicked up his own fingers before gently pressing one in.

Kurt watched Blaine, massaging his hips gently as his fiancé fingered himself. "Fuck...Blaine.."

Blaine moaned loudly as he added another finger. "I want you to fill me, baby.."

"I want to Blaine...Fuck, I want to.." Kurt whispered.

Blaine quickly added a third finger, rolling his hips as he moaned. "Oh God! Kurt!"

"Blaine...I need you.." Kurt whispered.

Blaine slowly removed his fingers before slicking up his throbbing fiancé.

Kurt moaned softly as Blaine pumped him, letting his head fall back onto the pillow.

Blaine sat over Kurt, sliding over his member. "Fuck! Baby!"

Kurt dug his fingers into Blaine's hips, ensuring there would be bruises later. "Oh god..."

Blaine gasped as he rolled his hips faster. "Ahh! Fuck me, Kurt!"

Kurt slowly started thrusting up into Blaine, panting roughly.

"Kurt! Fuck! You're so big! Blaine moaned loudly.

Kurt sat up, flipping them over quickly so he was on top of Blaine, pounding into him. "Shit...You love taking me like this don't you? Fuck..."

Blaine let out a loud scream. "Yes! God, yes!"

Kurt leaned back a bit, lifting Blaine's legs onto his shoulders and thrusting harder.

"Ahh! Fuck!" Blaine yelled as Kurt rammed into his prostate. "I...ahh! Love the way you...fuck me!"

"Say you're my slut…God Blaine..." Kurt groaned.

Blaine let out a sharp whine. "I'm your slut! I'm your fucking slut!"

Kurt moaned loudly, gripping Blaine's thighs as he sped up.

"Ahh! Ahh! Kurt! Fuck! I'm gonna cum!" Blaine cried out.

Kurt gasped, increasing his efforts as he slammed into his prostate. "Cum for me baby..."

Blaine cried out as loud as he could as he came all over his stomach.

Kurt followed soon after filling Blaine deep as he groaned.

Blaine whispered Kurt's name repeatedly as he came down from his orgasm.

Kurt's thrusts slowed to a stop as he let Blaine's legs slip off his shoulders.

Blaine collapsed on the bed, panting heavily.

Kurt leaned down, kissing Blaine languidly.

Blaine smiled as Kurt pulled away. "I swear you just keep getting better."

"I have a lot of practice.." Kurt said, giving a breathy laugh.

"I guess I'm to blame for that?" Blaine giggled.

"I'm not complaining..." Kurt smiled, kissing Blaine again.

"Mmm, good. Because I just don't think I could stay away from that pretty cock," Blaine said, laughing loudly.

Kurt rolled his eyes, pulling out of Blaine and lying next to him on the bed. "When are you going to let that go?" He sighed, but still smiling as he traced small patterns on Blaine's chest.

"Honestly? I don't know if I will. But I really couldn't go long without you."

Kurt smiled. "Neither could I.."

"Hey Kurt?" Blaine asked. "Do you think we'll ever lose that?"

"Lose what baby?" Kurt asked softly, kissing Blaine's shoulder.

"Do you think you'll get tired of sleeping with me? Like do you think you'll regret only being with one person?"

"Of course not...I'm in love with you…I could never want anybody else.." Kurt said sincerely, looking into Blaine's eyes.

Blaine smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too..." Kurt smiled. He got quiet for a moment. "Would... you regret it?.."

"No chance in hell," Blaine smiled.

Kurt grinned, kissing Blaine's chest softly.

"You're too amazing to want anyone else." Blaine smiled. "I do have a question..."

"What would that be?" Kurt asked, looking up at him.

"Can we...use the...plug again?" Blaine asked, blushing.

Kurt smiled. "When? It's at my house still."

"Whenever...I just...it feels good..." Blaine admitted, his blush growing.

"I love watching you when you have it in..." Kurt admitted, grinning as he ran his and over Blaine's chest.

"You tease me so well..." Blaine said, moaning at the memory.

Kurt bit his lip shivering a bit. "It was so hot.."

"What did you like about it?"

"Just watching you fall apart...Teasing you...Being able to make you scream at any second." Kurt sighed.

Blaine got chills. "It's so fucking good..."

"It is.." Kurt moaned.

Blaine turned, wrapping his arms around Kurt and kissing him deeply.

Kurt moaned into the kiss, his fingers tangling into Blaine's curls.

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt, slowly letting them drift down.

Kurt kissed Blaine languidly before pulling away, their lips less than an inch apart ."Yeah, I'll never get tired of that.."

Blaine smiled widely. "Me neither baby."

Kurt kissed Blaine again before cuddling up to him.

Blaine smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too..." Kurt said softly.

Blaine sighed. "We should get dressed..."

"But I don't want to..." Kurt pouted.

"Me neither," Blaine said as he pulled the blankets around them.

Kurt cuddled closer, sighing happily.

"I can't wait for Christmas break," Blaine sighed softly.

"Neither can I..." Kurt smiled, kissing Blaine's neck lovingly.

"I need a break from school. I want to just lay with you..."

"That sounds amazing..."

"I know.." Blaine said before starting to hum. "Live in my house...I'll be you're shelter.."

"Just pay me back, with one-thousand kisses.." Kurt sang back.

Blaine smiled. "I love you so much, Kurt Hummel."

"I love you too, future Blaine Hummel.." Kurt said softly.

Blaine shivered with excitement. "I love when you call me that."

"I can't wait until its official.." Kurt smiled.

"I will be the happiest person ever."

"So will I..."

Blaine leaned over, kissing Kurt softly. "So...when we are ready...did you want to adopt or how did you want to do it?"

"Well...Like john was saying earlier...With a surrogate...I don't know if anyone in either of our families would want to do that...But I like the idea of it.." Kurt said quietly.

"I'm sure we could find someone. I like the adoption thing. But I'd like to see a little female Blaine or Kurt running around."

"Would you like that?" Kurt asked softly.

"I would," Blaine smiled. "But promise me it won't be Rachel?"

"Oh god, I swear on everything." Kurt laughed.

Blaine giggled. "Good."

"I think it would be...Nice if we could find someone, like a close relative...Like a cousin or something..." Kurt said.

"Do you have any?" Blaine asked.

"I have a cousin...Jessica...She's already had kids. We're really close. But she lives in California." Kurt sighed.

"I would want to be there though...to watch our baby grow before its born..." Blaine said softly. "Would it be weird to have a family member do it?"

"So would I...And I don't know, but I've seen other families do it so the baby would look like both of them.." Kurt said, cuddling closer.

Blaine nodded. "We'll figure something out."

Kurt nodded, closing his eyes. "I wish we could just lay like this all day.."

"We can today," Blaine said softly.

Kurt smiled, nuzzling under Blaine's jaw. "You're warm.."

Blaine cuddled closer. "That might be because you just fucked my brains out," he giggled.

"I love doing it." Kurt said, laughing lightly.

"It feels so, so good," Blaine smiled, closing guise eyes.

Kurt kissed Blaine's jaw softly. "Why do I have a feeling that when we move in together we won't leave the bed for the first couple of days?"

"Because we won't," Blaine chuckled.

Kurt giggled lightly, kissing up to Blaine's ear and biting lightly.

"I love you.." Blaine shivered. "Fuck baby...I love you too."

Kurt licked lightly at the shell, "I love the sounds you make..."

Blaine gave a small whimper. "Kurrrrttt..."

"Mmm...When you moan my name...It drives me crazy.." Kurt whispered, running his hand down Blaine's happy trail.

"Oh shit! Kurt!" Blaine cried out, squirming beneath him.

Kurt rested his hand right above the base of his fiancé's stiffening member. "You're so sexy..." He whispered.

Blaine panted heavily, looking up at Kurt with hungry yet innocent eyes.

Kurt bit his lip, looking back at Blaine as he wrapped his fingers around his length.

Blaine gasped. "Fuck...baby..."

Kurt slowly started working his hand up and down Blaine's half hard cock, kissing his neck softly.

Blaine reached up tangling his hands in Kurt's hair as his moans grew louder.

"You feel so good baby..." Kurt moaned, adding the amount of pressure he knew Blaine loved.

"Ungh! Fuck!" Blaine cried out. "So...so fucking good!"

"Blaine..." Kurt gasped as Blaine pulled his hair harder. "I want you to fuck my mouth..." He whispered in his ear before biting lightly.

Blaine sat up quickly. "Fuck baby...you're so hot!"

Kurt smiled before kissing Blaine softly. "I love you.."

"I love you too baby...now get on your knees," Blaine smiled darkly.

Kurt held back a moan as he slipped off of the bed and positioned himself on his knees.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hair, pulling him close just out of reach of Blaine's throbbing cock. "Beg for me."

"Oh fuck...Please fuck my mouth baby..I want your cock down my throat.." Kurt pleaded.

Blaine moaned as he brought Kurt closer, an inch away from Blaine. "I'm not sure you want me bad enough."

Kurt panted as he looked up at Blaine with those big, blue, innocent eyes.  
"Please?..."

Blaine smiled. "I love when you beg for me."

Kurt whimpered. "Blaine..I want you so bad..."

Blaine brought Kurt closer. "Suck my deep, baby."

Kurt moaned before happily sucking Blaine deep into his throat, taking him to the base.

Blaine gasped. "Oh fuck...baby..."

Kurt snaked his hands around to Blaine's ass, urging his hips forward.

Blaine moaned loudly. "Kurrrttttt..."

Kurt moaned loudly as Blaine tangled his fingers into his hair and started thrusting slowly.

"Shit...you're so fucking good..."

Kurt looked up at Blaine with pleading eyes, begging him to go faster.

Blaine sped up his thrusts, moaning louder as Kurt sucked harder.

Kurt's eyes slipped closed as he happily took Blaine, squeezing his ass harder.

Blaine cried out. "Oh God! Kurt!"

Kurt hummed around Blaine, his own hips jumping forward as he felt Blaine hit the back of his throat.

Blaine tightened his grip in Kurt's hair. "I-unnngghhh! I'm so close!"

Kurt looked back up, locking eyes with Blaine as he hollowed out his cheeks.

Blaine's breathing hitched. "God damn, you're so sexy Kurt..."

Kurt moaned softly, squeezing Blaine harder as he prepared himself to swallow Blaine's cum.

Blaine let out a loud scream as he came deep down Kurt's throat.

Kurt swallowed easily around Blaine as his thrusts slowed.

Blaine moaned Kurt's name as he came down from his orgasm.

Blaine pulled out of Kurt's mouth and Kurt flexed his jaw before licking his lips and smiling up at Blaine. "Damn baby.."

Blaine collapsed. "You're just...fuck..."

Kurt giggled, lying next to Blaine on the soft carpet and kissing him deeply.

Blaine kissed over to Kurt's ear as he lightly pumped Kurt. "What do you want baby?"

"Oh God.." Kurt gasped, his hips rolling up. "I-I'm not gonna last long Blaine.."

Blaine added more pressure. "Talk to me baby."

"That was so hot Blaine...The way you f-Ah! Fucked my mouth...I could have came from just that.."

Blaine smiled. "I love when you suck me like a little cock slut..."

"Oh fuck yes Blaine..I'm your slut!" Kurt gasped.

Blaine leaned in, kissing Kurts neck. "You're so sexy.."

Kurt tilted his head, his hips bucking up as he felt himself inching closer to the edge.

Blaine pumped Kurt faster. "Cum for me..."

Kurt cried out at Blaine's words, his cum shooting on Blaine's hand and his own chest and stomach.

Blaine watched with sated eyes. He pulled his hand away, licking up the cum from his fingers before moving to Kurt's chest.

Kurt gasped as he felt Blaine's tongue drag across his heaving chest. "Oh...Blaine.."

"Yes baby?" Blaine asked as he cleaned Kurt.

"You're just...amazing.." Kurt moaned.

Blaine smiled. "You are too."

They lay like that for a bit before they heard the sound of a front door opening.  
"We should get dressed." Kurt said quietly before kissing Blaine softly.

Blaine nodded, getting up and grabbing his clothes.

Kurt stood up and grabbed one of Blaine's hoodies, slipping it over his head and pulling on his sweatpants.

"I love when you wear my clothes."

"I love wearing them.." Kurt smiled, nuzzling under the collar of the hoodie and smiling.

Blaine smiled sweetly. "You're so cute."

Kurt blushed, looking up again. "So..Do you want me to stay the night?"

"I'd love it if you could," Blaine said, pulling Kurt close.

"Why can't I?" Kurt pouted, wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck.

"You can. I just meant if you didn't have to be home," Blaine explained.

"My dad wanted me to go help him at the shop later, but I can more than likely stay." Kurt smiled.

"Good. I miss spending time with you."

"Why don't you come with me to the shop? I'll only be up there for a couple of hours." Kurt smiles.

"Promise you'll get all greasy?"

"Just the way you like it.." Kurt smiled before kissing Blaine softly.

Blaine moaned. "Of course I'll go."

Later that afternoon as they pulled up to Burt's shop, Kurt turned to Blaine. "Now you have to promise to behave...My dad is still here." He teased.

"That means you can't tease me," Blaine said knowingly.

"Now why would I ever do a thing like that?" Kurt said, pretending to be offended before slipping out of the car.

"Because you know how easily you can make me fall apart," Blaine laughed.

"I haven't the slightest idea to what you are referring to." Kurt sighed as they walked up to the shop.

Blaine shook his head, knowing Kurt would be up to something.

They walked inside to see Burt's legs hanging out from under a car he was working on.  
"Hey Dad. I brought Blaine along if that's okay." Kurt said, grabbing his work clothes from under the counter.

"Yup. That's fine. As long as you actually work!" Burt called back.

"Put Blaine to work if you're so worried about it!" Kurt laughed jokingly.

"I'm sure I have something he can help me with," Burt said, sliding out from under the car.

Blaine looked up in surprise. "Really?" He asked. "I'm not really dressed for any engine work.." he said motioning to his outfit.(That Kurt picked out for him, proudly)

"You'll mostly be handing me things," Burt reassured him.

Blaine nodded as Kurt went to one of the back rooms to change.

Blaine sighed as he turned and followed Burt.

"So, I'm just gonna call somethin out to ya, and you hand it to me. Simple enough." Burt explained, getting under a different car than earlier. The system flowed smoothly for a bit, Burt would call out a tool or part and Blaine would easily pick it out, used to working on cars with his father. Everything went well until Kurt walked out. He was in the same, too tight to be legal, white t-shirt, but this time he was wearing his cover-alls half-way, only pulled up to his waist with the sleeves tied around his hips, keeping it secure. "What do you want me to do Dad?" Kurt called.

Blaine turned around and dropped a wrench. "Oh my God..."

Burt slid out at the clatter of the tool. "You okay kid?" Burt asked, unaware of Kurt's smug smile.

"Umm...yeah..." Blaine stammered, not taking his eyes off Kurt.

Kurt walked over, picking up the dropped wrench and twirling it in his fingers nimbly, ignoring Blaine's stare. "Is there anything in particular you wanted me to do Dad?" Kurt asked, bending down to hand the wrench to his father.

Blaine leaned back, watching Kurt's ass the whole time.

"Go check the oil on the car up front," Burt said to his son.

Kurt nodded, winking at Blaine before strutting off to the car his father was talking about.

Blaine stared after Kurt. Fuck he looked amazing.

It took several times of calling Blaine's name to break the trance. "Blaine!" Burt said firmly.

Blaine shook his head. "Huh?"

"Socket wrench." Burt sighed, sliding back under the car and holding out his hand.

It took Blaine a minute to get back in the rhythm of handing the tools, and listening to Burt while watching Kurt, whose arms looked amazing using that car jack.

Blaine kept up with Burt but still kept stealing glances at his fiancé.

Kurt disappeared under the car, causing Blaine to pout for a bit until he came out from under it, covered in grease and oil and just looking so...so sexy.

"Holy shit..." Blaine moaned a little too loud.

"What was that?" Burt asked, rolling out from under the car.

"Oh...Umm...nothing..." Blaine said quickly.

Burt cocked an eyebrow before returning under the car.

Kurt turned around to see Blaine, cheeks pink, and looking flustered as he clumsily handed tools to Burt. Kurt opened the hood, bending over it, and looking like he was tinkering with something as he swayed his hips to the quiet music that hummed throughout the shop.

Blaine dropped the tool he was holding right next to Burt. He quickly picked it up, blushing even more.

Burt slid out again. "Do you wanna take a break?" He sighed.

"Please..." Blaine said quickly.

"Go ahead." Burt said, sliding back once more.

Blaine quickly walked out past Kurt, sighing as he got outside.

"Be right back Dad, I'm gonna go check on Blaine.." Kurt sighed, walking outside, regretting it immediately. The sun was starting to go down and the fall weather was upon them. He turned the corner and saw Blaine, leaning against the bricks. "Baby?" Kurt said softly.

"God damn Kurt!" Blaine sighed. "You're so fucking sexy!"

Kurt giggled, wiping his hands down his chest. "I'm sorry.."

"I need you..."

"Not right now baby...But I promise...I'll take good care of you tonight.." Kurt said, placing both of his grease covered hands on the wall on either side of Blaine's head, leaning over him and smiling.

Blaine nodded. "Okay..."

Kurt leaned down, kissing Blaine softly.

"I love you..."

"I love you too baby..I'll try to be a little nicer though.." Kurt sighed, leaning back and slipping his thumbs under the waistline of the coveralls, making them ride lower, revealing the "V" of Kurt's hips and the light trail of hair that disappeared under the coveralls.

"As you show me more of that amazing body..." Blaine whimpered.

Kurt sat up, realizing what he did as he pulled them back up a bit. "Sorry baby.." he blushes.

"It's okay baby...you're just so hot..."

Kurt blushed, smiling. "Come on, let's go inside, you'll get sick.."

"Okay," Blaine sighed.

Kurt smacked Blaine's ass playfully as they walked inside, smiling at him before returning to his work.

Blaine took a deep breath, sighing before walking back over to Burt. "I'm sorry..."

"It's alright kid.." said Burt who was now at the counter drinking some water. "What's on your mind today? That crap you put in your hair makin' your brain all fuzzy?"

Blaine giggled. "No...your son is just beautiful..."

Burt smiled. "Yeah...I'm glad he found you, son...You should've seen him before he met you...He was miserable.."

Blaine gave a small smile. "He turned my life around."

"You're good for each other.." Burt sighed, smiling at his future son-in-law before taking a swig of his water.

Blaine's smile grew. "Thank you Mr. Hummel."

Burt nodded. "Tell Kurt if he's done you two can go, I'm about to close up." He said, walking off to do just that.

Blaine skipped over to Kurt. "Baby, as soon as you're done, we can leave..."

Kurt looked back at Blaine from the engine he was bent over. "Alright baby, I'll be done soon.." He sighed, wiping his damp forehead with a grease covered hand. He never understood how it could get so damn hot in the shop when it was so cold outside.

Blaine sat back, watching Kurt. He was so damn sexy covered in grease.

"Lock up before you leave Kurt." Burt called, pulling on his jacket. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Kurt raised his hand to indicate he understood. "Bye Dad.." he said before his father walked out. He heard his truck start up and pull away as he continued his work.

Blaine smiled as Kurt bent back over. "You have no idea how hot you are..."

Kurt looked back at Blaine and giggled. "Actually, I do. It's burning up in here.." he sighed as a few drops of sweat trickled down his neck.

"Well you're fucking sexy, if that helps."

Kurt blushed before looking back at the engine. "You're ridiculous...I really don't see the appeal of this but, whatever gets you off.." he giggled.

"So you're saying when we went camping and you saw me all covered in dirt and sweat, you didn't think it was sexy?"

Kurt bit his lip at the memory of the previous summer. Blaine covered in dirt, sweat dripping down his constantly shirtless torso. "That's different.."

"So you're saying when we went camping, and you saw me all covered in dirt and sweat, you didn't think I was sexy? Because if I remember right, you couldn't keep your eyes off me."

Kurt bit his lip at the memory of the previous summer. Blaine covered in dirt, sweat dripping down his constantly shirtless torso.  
"That was different..."

"How so?" Blaine asked, smiling as he saw Kurt shiver at the memory.

"I've said it before and I'll say it again...You dirty and sweaty is hot. Me dirty and sweaty is gross." Kurt said, groaning a bit as he had to strain, pulling back on the wrench to loosen something.

"Well I think you all sweaty and greasy is really fucking sexy." Blaine said in a deeper tone.

Kurt yanked the wrench back, finally loosening what he was aiming for before looking back at Blaine and swallowing at his tone. "Yeah?" He muttered stupidly.

Blaine tried not to giggle. He walked up behind Kurt, grabbing his ass softly. "Yes."

Kurt gave a soft moan, letting his head fall forward and hang between his arms, his hands now gripping at the the front of the car.

"How much more do you have to do?" Blaine smiled.

"I'm..Almost done.." Kurt whimpered, pushing his ass back into Blaine's hands.

Blaine gave Kurt a loud smack on his ass. "I'll be waiting..."

Kurt let out a sharp whine that echoed through the empty shop. "Blaine!" He gasped.

"Yes baby?" Blaine asked, walking back to a stool.

"You're an ass.." Kurt groaned, throwing his bitch glare at his fiancé before turning back to his work, which he continued hastily, with frustrated grunts.

Blaine giggled. "And you have an amazing ass."

Kurt couldn't help but let out a small chuckle despite his frustration as he silently continued to work on the car, finishing about ten minutes later and slamming the hood closed with finality.

Blaine was leaning back on the counter, smiling smugly as Kurt turned around.

Kurt wiped his sweat beaded forehead with his arm and grabbed a rag that was really too dirty to wipe off anything and started to attempt to clean his hands, ignoring the cocky look plastered to his fiancé's face.

"So...What do you want to do now?" Blaine smirked.

Kurt shot Blaine a look as he threw the rag back on the table, realizing it would do no good. He put his hands on his hips and sighed. "Do I really have to say it?"

Blaine nodded. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Kurt sighed before sauntering over to Blaine and wrapping his arms around his neck. "Fuck me?" He asked as if he were asking to go for a walk.

Blaine smiled. "Strip."

Kurt smiled back before backing up a bit and slowly pulling off his shirt, his fingers and knuckles dragging along his stomach as he pulled the tight, stained shirt off, leaving streaks of grease along the fair skin.

Blaine shivered, his member stiffening instantly.

Kurt quickly kicked off his shoes before slowly untying the sleeves of the coveralls that were wrapped around his waist, giving Blaine those innocent eyes.

"Holy fuck, baby!" Blaine moaned, unbuttoning his jeans and pulling out his half hard cock.

Kurt let out a sharp breath as he saw Blaine release his thick member; he couldn't take his eyes off of it as he unzipped the coveralls more, revealing to Blaine that he had forgone underwear that day.

Blaine sighed heavily, taking his member in his hand and stroking himself softly.

Kurt bit his lip, holding back a moan as he turned around, letting the remaining clothing slip down and off his hips. He liked stripping for Blaine, especially when his fiancé reacted this way.

Blaine pulled off his shirt and kicked off his shoes as he watched Kurt's perfect ass.

Kurt kicked the clothing away before turning to face Blaine. He had plugged in his iPod earlier and a slow song was on.  
Perfect. He decided to give Blaine a little lap dance, smiling to himself as he grabbed another chair, motioning for Blaine to sit in it as the stool was much too high for such activities.

Blaine smiled, sitting down and leaning back.

Kurt put his hands on Blaine's shoulders and hovered over him, rolling his hips to the music as he closed his eyes and let his head fall back.

Blaine gasped. "Fuck, baby..."

Kurt smiled looking down at Blaine before turning around and grinding his ass back against him, slowly and only light enough to tease and not give any real friction. He traced his grease blackened hands down his slip sides, leaving another trail.

Blaine panted under Kurt. "You're so fucking sexy.."

Kurt gasped at Blaine's words, sitting on his lap and rolling his hips. He felt Blaine's cock, resting heavily against the small of his back as he leaned back, resting his head on Blaine's shoulder. "Do you want to fuck me baby?" Kurt whispered in his ear.

Blaine moaned. "I want to bend you over the hood of that car and fuck your brains out..."

"Mmmm..." Kurt moaned before gasping. "Do it baby...Please.."

Blaine picked Kurt up and set him down by the car. "Help me with my skinny jeans."

Kurt turned around and quickly yanked down Blaine's jeans and underwear, smearing some grease on them and Blaine's hips and thighs in the process.

Blaine gasped. "Do you have lube?"

Kurt grabbed the discarded coveralls and pulled a small bottle of lube out of the pocket, smirking.

Blaine shook his head. "Always prepared."

"Always.." Kurt giggled, placing the bottle in Blaine's hand before bending over the hood of the red Accura, resting on his elbows.

Blaine quickly slicked himself up. "God damn, you're perfect.."

Kurt shook his head but said nothing as he rested his forehead against the cool metal, waiting for Blaine to fill him.

Blaine placed himself at Kurt's entrance. "How much do you want me?"

"So bad baby...I want you to fill me...I won't you to fuck me so hard I won't remember my fucking name.." Kurt paned as his grease marked form writhed in front of Blaine.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hips, slamming into him as hard as he could. Blaine gasped. "You like that baby?"

"Aaah! Fuck yes!" Kurt cried out, throwing his head back.

Blaine grabbed Kurt by his hair, thrusting into him faster.

"Oh fuck! Blaine! Fuck me!" Kurt practically screamed, his back curving downward as Blaine pulled his hair harder, giving it to Kurt the way he knew he loved it, rough and fast.

Blaine fucked Kurt harder, crying out as Kurt tightened his muscles around his throbbing member.

"Oh God...Blaine..Blaine!" Kurt practically screamed, rocking his hips back to meet his fiancé's thrusts.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's ass roughly, ramming into Kurt's prostate as he cried out.

"Baby..Fuck! T-talk to me-Ah!" Kurt got out before resting his cheek against the hood.

"God! You're so fucking tight! I love seeing you like this! Unnghh!" Blaine moaned loudly. "Baby! Fuck! You're so hot!"

Kurt gasped and moaned, making some of the most obscene noises Blaine had ever heard. But fuck, if it didn't turn him on.

"Holy shit! Those noises!" Blaine cried out.

Kurt moaned loudly before gritting his teeth together and groaning deep in his throat. They hadn't had a chance to really be loud in a while and it felt good to be able to let go.

"Oh God! Baby! Scream for me, Kurt!"

Kurt did just that, screaming Blaine's name as he fucked him harder with each thrust.

Blaine let out a deep growl. "Fuck, Kurt! I'm close!"

"Fill me Blaine! Ah...I..I need your cum!" Kurt whimpered, looking back at him.

Blaine saw those innocent eyes and came immediately, screaming Kurt's name.

Kurt's entire body shook as his orgasm hit him like a train. He trembled beneath his fiancé, breathing heavily in short wavering breaths.

Blaine's thrusts slowed as he filled his future husband. "Baby...I love you so much..."

"I love you too Blaine...More than anything..." Kurt panted. They kissed for a minute before cleaning up and heading back to Blaine's apartment. They showered together and watched a movie in Blaine's room while Marissa and John went out to dinner. They heard the adults come in later that night as they were still watching the movie when Kurt cocked an eyebrow, turning his ear to the wall.  
"Do you hear that?..." He whispered.

Blaine shook his head. "Hear what?"

Kurt grabbed the remote and paused the movie keeping his ear in the same direction until he heard the small noise again. "That..." He said quickly.

Blaine's eyes went wide, his mouth agape. "No..."

Kurt's mouth went into an open mouthed smile. He gasped and slapped a hand over his own mouth as a very audible moan slipped through the wall. "Oh my god!" Kurt squeaked, holding back a laugh.

"Ew ew ew!" Blaine whined. "This can't be happening!"

Kurt bit his lip to keep from laughing. "You're acting like a thirteen year old girl!" He whispered, letting out a laugh as an even louder moan erupted from Marissa's room and Blaine jumped lightly, looking like there was no more good in the world.

Blaine grabbed his pillow and covered his ears. "Fuck my life..."

Kurt couldn't help but laugh again as he watched Blaine, the moans now too loud to ignore. "How do you think she felt when it was us?" Kurt said, giggling.

"I know I won't do it again! God! Gross!" Blaine groaned.

"It's not gross!..Well..Kind of...But your mom has needs too Blaine!" Kurt teased.

"But I don't need to hear it!"

Kurt laughed again until there was a bang on the wall. "Holy shit! What are they doing in there; they really must be goin at it!" Kurt whispered, teasing Blaine more.

"Kurt! If you don't shut up, I'm going to abstain!" Blaine said, getting upset.

"Now I know where you get being so loud from." Kurt continued.

"Oh my God! Kurt!" Blaine whined. "No more...no more sex for Kurt!"

Kurt's mouth opened wide in shock. "What?"

"I told you I would abstain. You kept going. No more sex." Blaine said firmly.

Kurt stared at Blaine before an evil grin slid over his face. "That's okay..It sounds like your mom is getting enough for the both of us." Kurt finished with a laugh, unable to resist as he dodged a pillow Blaine threw at him.

"Kurt! Ugh!" Blaine sighed, getting up and storming out of his room.

Kurt let his giggles die down before following Blaine who had walked outside to the mini balcony through the back door.

Blaine sighed, putting his head in his hands.

Kurt walked up behind Blaine wrapping his arms around his waist and kissing the center of his back. "I'm sorry baby..." Kurt whispered, "I was just playing.."

Blaine took a deep breath. "I know...it just...I really don't like him now..."

"Why?...Well...I kind of understand..But still..Why?" Kurt asked softly.

"Do you hear what he's doing to my mom?" Blaine groaned. He knew Kurt was right. But this was his mom and he had the right to protect her. Right?

"She heard us and she didn't hate me..." Kurt rationalized, shivering a bit from the cold.

Blaine turned around, wrapping his arms around Kurt. "I know..."

Kurt kissed Blaine softly. "So really...No sex?"

"No sex," Blaine giggled.

"Seriously?" Kurt pouted.

"I did warn you."

"I thought that was just to get me to stop.." Kurt said, poking out his bottom lip.

"I was serious.."

"Baby.." Kurt whined.

"What?" Blaine asked.

Kurt leaned in, pushing Blaine lightly against the railing and kissing his neck softly.

Blaine knew what Kurt was doing. He thought he'd have a little fun with it. "Ohh...Kurt..."

Kurt smiled to himself, biting down lightly on Blaine's pulse point and reaching down to massage his ass.

Blaine moaned. "Fuck...baby..."

"You're so hot Blaine..." Kurt whispered, licking his ear.

"Mmm...so are you baby..." Blaine said before pulling away. "Too bad I'm abstaining," he giggled, walking to the kitchen.

Kurt watched Blaine with an incredulous look on his face as he walked back inside. Kurt followed. "That was just rude." Kurt muttered under his breath.

"Oh, like you've never teased me?" Blaine laughed.

Kurt stayed quiet, wearing his bitch glare as he poured himself a glass of water.

"I loove youuuu," Blaine chuckled.

"I love you too.." Kurt mumbled as he stalked off to the bedroom.


	5. Chapter 5

The next few weeks were awkward for Blaine. John had been staying over more and more often...So often, that Blaine had taken to sleeping with his iPod headphones blasting in his ears. He also held close to his word of his abstaining. It seemed the more sex Marissa got, the less Kurt did. Kurt was sitting at home. It was early December and a light powdery dust of snow was on the ground when he got a call from Marissa. He cocked an eyebrow. "Hello?" He answered.

"Kurt! Honey! Are you busy? I need to see you!" She said excitedly.

"Whoa.. Are you okay? Slow down.." Kurt giggled, standing and grabbing a coat.

"Can I take you to lunch?" Marissa asked happily.

"Umm..Yeah." Kurt smiled, slipping on his coat and a scarf. "Where's Blaine?'

"He's with Wes. I'll explain at lunch. Meet me at Olive Garden?"

"Of course.." Kurt smiled before they exchanged goodbyes and Kurt hung up, driving to the restaurant and meeting his future mother-in-law at a table. "So, what's with this impromptu lunch date?" Kurt smiled.

"Okay...you can't tell Blaine!" She said, glowing with excitement.

"Spit it out!" Kurt smiled.

"I'm pregnant!"

Kurt stared at her for a moment. "Oh my god..." He whispered. He cracked a smile. "Oh my god.." it grew wider. "Oh my god!"

"I know!" Marissa smiled. "Kurt, I'm so happy..."

"Have you told John yet?" Kurt asked quickly.

"Not yet...I just found out," Marissa said. "I'm scared to tell Blaine..."

"Why?" Kurt asked. "This is huge!"

"You know how he is about john...and it doesn't help that we've been at it like rabbits," Marissa blushed.

"True.." Kurt sighed, thinking about how much his fiancé had been complaining about the two. Which, in turn, was keeping Blaine and Kurt from the physicalities they were used to.

"I really can't believe I'm gonna say this...but you need to do something about my son. He's too uptight lately. He needs to let loose."

Kurt looked at Marissa with wide eyes. "Are you asking me to...?"

Marissa sighed. "Yes! He's getting on my last nerves. Always complaining about john and I. Just gah! Give him something to think about."

"Well, as much as I want to, and trust me../I do/..He's been holding out..'Abstaining '.." Kurt said, making air quotes with his fingers.

Marissa giggled. "He's so hardheaded. Tell ya what...I'll go stay with john tonight and you can come over to my house...'

"Alright..And you have to tell me what john says about the baby!" Kurt squealed.

"I will! And good luck with Blaine. He's very cranky.." she giggled as the waiter approached them.

They ordered their food and drinks before he turned back to Marissa. "It's been almost a moth..." Kurt said exasperatedly.

"I'm sorry," Marissa said softly. "Maybe me being gone will help."

Kurt shrugged, I wouldn't be surprised if it didn't..I'm sorry Marissa, but your son is turning into a prude." Kurt laughed. "Every time I try to touch him, he freaks out.."

"That's my fault. I'm sorry, dear," Marissa said softly.

"I don't blame you.." Kurt sighed. "But I do hope tonight works out.."

That night Marissa kept true to her word and Kurt and Blaine lay on the bed, watching a random TV show, alone.

Blaine sighed. "Thanks for coming over. I just...I don't know. My mom is driving me insane!"

"I know baby...At least it's just us tonight.." Kurt smiled, scooting a bit closer.

Blaine sighed happily. "I know."

Kurt scooted even closer, kissing Blaine's neck softly.

Blaine gave a small moan. "Kurt...I just...I don't even know..."

"Come on baby.." kiss "It's been so long..." Kiss "I need you.." Kurt whimpered, but Blaine still looked skeptical.

"I just...I can't stop thinking about them...its...gross..." Blaine shivered at the memories.

Kurt got up, straddling Blaine and kissing him softly."Shhh...let me relax you.." Kurt said in a smooth voice.

If being honest, Blaine missed this. But he just couldn't get his mother and john out of his head. "Baby..."

"I brought you something.." Kurt whispered, reaching over into his bag and pulling out the pink plug.

Blaine gave a small smile. "Kiss me..."

Kurt keened down capturing Blaine's lips in a heated kiss, moaning loudly at the contact he had gone so long without.

Blaine rolled his body up. It had definitely been way to long.

Kurt quickly started pulling his clothes off with zero hesitation, doing the same with Blaine's.

Blaine gasped. "Oh my God..."

Once they were both undressed Kurt pushed Blaine back on the bed, attacking his neck and chest with his tongue and teeth, moaning loudly. Blaine had never seen Kurt like this before, it was almost like Kurt had gone without anything to drink for days, and Blaine was the last bit of water in the world.

Blaine moaned and writhed under his fiancé. He was being so dominant. Blaine loved it.

"You're so sexy Blaine..." Kurt growled, biting his nipple lightly.

Blaine whimpered. "Tie me up? Please...?"

Kurt smiled devilishly and stood up grabbing a couple of Blaine's ties and sauntering back over to the bed, his hips swaying seductively.

Blaine's breathing hitched. "Oh fuck baby..."

Kurt grabbed Blaine's wrists and tied them together. He turned Blaine over settling him on his knees and tying what was left of the tie to the headboard.

Blaine ground his hips onto the bed, getting some of the friction he needed.

Kurt brought his hand down hard on Blaine's ass. "Lift your ass up.." he commanded.

Blaine cried out at the sting. He obeyed Kurt, instantly lifting his hips.

Kurt grabbed the plug and slicked it up before gently tracing the tip around Blaine's hole.

Blaine moaned, pushing his ass back. "Please..."

Kurt slowly pushed it in moaned at the sight.

Blaine gasped. "Baby!"

Kurt slowly pushed the plug deeper. It stretched Blaine more until it reached the base, filling him.

Blaine shook with need. "Kurttt...so full...ahh!"

Kurt turned it on high, watching as Blaine cried out.

Blaine struggled with the ties, writhing as the pleasure coursed through him. "KURT! SHIT! FUCK ME BABY!"

Kurt pushed the plug harder, letting it brush over Blaine's prostate.

"AAHHH! SHIT!" Blaine screamed, trying to stay still.

Kurt ran his hands over Blaine's ass, pulling and twisting at the toy as Blaine shuddered and screamed beneath him.

Blaine rested his head on his wrists, biting his hand lightly to muffle his moans.

Kurt turned the plug down, setting by setting until he pulled it out.

Blaine whimpered at the empty feeling. "Why'd you stop?"

"Because, I want to fuck you.." Kurt groaned.

Blaine moaned at Kurt's words. "God, I love you baby..."

Kurt slowly pushed himself inside of Blaine moaning.

"You feel...ah! So good...so good.." Blaine moaned loudly.

Kurt groaned. It had been so long since he had been buried in Blaine like this. When he started thrusting, he knew he wouldn't last long.

Blaine screamed Kurt's name. "Fuck! Harder!"

Kurt obliged, gripping Blaine's curls and slamming into him, moaning and gasping. "Fuck..Fuck..Fuck.." Kurt cursed.

Blaine cried out as Kurt pulled on his hair. "Baby...SHIT! I'm close!"

"Me too...Blaine..I-Oh shit!" Kurt groaned as he pounded into Blaine a few more times before filling him deep with his cum.

Blaine righted his muscles around Kurt, screaming as he came all over his sheets.

Kurt's thrusts slowed to a stop before he pulled out, untied Blaine, and collapsed next to him.

Blaine fell next to Kurt. "That was amazing..."

"No more abstaining...Ever.." Kurt panted, looking at Blaine.

Blaine giggled. "I don't know how I went that long. I don't ever want to again!"

Kurt giggled pulling Blaine closer as they both calmed down, after a bit Kurt spoke up as he pulled the blanket over them. "Let's play the 'What If?' game.."

"Umm, okay?" Blaine smiled.

"What if...I decided to become a nude model?" Kurt giggled.

"I'd be uncomfortable with other people seeing you. But if it's what you wanted, I would try to support you," Blaine said calmly.

"You're sweet.." Kurt giggled, "Luckily, that'll never happen.." he said softly. He was quiet for a minute, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. "What if...What if John got your mom pregnant?..." Kurt said, barely a whisper.

"What? No. I don't even want to think about that. That's just..no..."

Kurt bit his lip again, going quiet once more.

"Oh my God! She's pregnant isn't she?" Blaine practically screamed.

Kurt recoiled, looking up at Blaine, not knowing what to say as he watched his fiancé get angrier.

Blaine got up and grabbed his phone, storming out of his room and calling his mother.

Marissa answered her phone happily. "Hey honey. How are you and Kurt?"

"When were you gonna tell me you're pregnant? What? Am I not good enough to know?"

"Blaine! Calm down!" She said back, a hint of panic in her voice.

"I'm your son! And you tell Kurt before me?"

"Because I knew you would react this way.." She said, sounding hurt.

"Because I have to find out from my fiancé! You should've told me!"

"I was going to Blaine." She said firmly. "I wasn't hiding it from you.."

"But why wouldn't you tell me first?" Blaine asked, breaking down. "After all we've been through...I don't understand..."

Kurt walked up behind Blaine and placed a hand on his shoulder but it was quickly shrugged off.  
"I was scared Blaine...I know how you feel about John...I-I was scared." Marissa said quietly.

"But if it was just you, I wouldn't have freaked out as much! Yes, it would've been a shock...but you're still my mom...you should've told me..."

"Well, I'm telling you now...I'm pregnant...And John is moving in with us.." Marissa said firmly.

Blaine couldn't stop the tears that came. "I...I'll talk to you later..." he choked out before hanging up.

Kurt stared at Blaine with worried eyes. "Baby?..."

Blaine shook his head, falling to the floor.

Kurt hurried to him, kneeling beside him. "Blaine!" He gasped.

"He...he's moving in..."

Kurt didn't know what to say as he looked at Blaine, who let his head fall back against the wall, muttering something that sounded like 'no' under his breath.

Blaine thought about everything. School, marriage, moms new boyfriend, a baby, knowing Marissa would never get back with Blaine's father...It was all too much. Blaine got dizzy and everything went black.

He came to later, feeling nauseated as Kurt dabbed a cool, wet rag on his forehead, saying his name softly.

Blaine groaned. "What happened...?"

"You told me John was moving in and passed out.." Kurt said, rubbing the wet cloth down the side of Blaine's face..

Blaine groaned again. "My head hurts."

"I know... Just relax.." Kurt said softly. Blaine closed his eyes again, curling up in the blankets. He wanted to run.

"It's really over..." Blaine said in a whisper as a tear ran down his cheek.

Kurt wiped the tear with the rag, remaining quiet. He knew how Blaine felt about this, but he couldn't help but feel a little bubble of happiness for the older woman. Blaine just looked so broken.

Blaine sat up. "Let's go away. We can go to New York..."

Kurt gave Blaine a sad smile. "I wish we could..."

"Me too..."

"I'm so sorry Blaine..." Kurt whispered.

"I just always hoped they'd get back together one day..."

"I know baby..."

"Why does he have to move in? God! Oh God! What if they get married?"

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine, pulling him close, stroking his hair as he vented.

"I can't do this Kurt..."

Kurt kissed the top of Blaine's head. "Don't say that baby...It's gonna be okay.."

"How?" Blaine asked.

"I...I don't know..." Kurt said, feeling completely helpless.

"I'm sorry, Kurt..."

"Don't be baby...You didn't do anything.." Kurt said softly, still trying to comfort Blaine.

"I stop having sex with you. Then when I finally story doing that, I completely freak out and ruin everything."

"Baby...It's okay...Shh.." Kurt soothed, stroking the mussed curls.

Blaine sniffled, cuddling up close to Kurt.

"It's gonna be alright..Okay?...I swear.." Kurt whispered. He didn't know how he could help Blaine get through this, but he would try.

"Just...don't ever leave me..." Blaine said, trying to hide his tears.

Kurt turned Blaine's face to look at him and kissed away the tears. "I could never leave you..."

Blaine gave a smile. "I love you."

"I love you too.." Kurt said before lying down and cuddling with Blaine under the covers. He kissed his forehead. "Try to sleep love.."

Blaine nodded. "Thanks for being here."

"You're welcome..." Kurt said, smiling. He waited until he was pretty positive his fiancé was asleep and slipped out from under the duvet, grabbing a hoodie and slipping outside on the balcony to call Marissa.

"Hey honey...how's Blaine?" Marissa asked.

"Asleep...He's pretty torn up about it though.." Kurt said softly, looking out over the balcony.

Marissa sighed. "I don't know what to do, Kurt..."

Kurt was quiet for a moment. "I guess...Blaine will just have to...Accept this..." He said quietly.

"Do you think he will?" Marissa asked quietly.

"I'm not sure...Earlier he was talking about leaving for New York now.."

Marissa bent over, putting her head in her hand. "Oh my God..."

"I don't think he will though.." Kurt said, trying to assure her that her son wasn't leaving.

"He won't go without you..."

"Exactly.."

"I don't want him to be miserable...I deserve to be happy...John makes me happy. And I'm so excited about this baby. I just...I can't have Blaine hate me for this..."

"He could never hate you Marissa..." Kurt whispers. "He loves you more than anyone.."

Marissa giggled lightly. "I don't know about that. But if it will make him happy...I...I can sacrifice my happiness..."

"Marissa..." Kurt said softly. "You deserve this...You deserve to be loved, and have a second chance, and you deserve to be happy...You've suffered long enough.." Kurt said seriously.

"But Blaine..." Marissa tried to object but Kurt cut her off.

"You have done everything for him..." Kurt said sternly. "You deserve this Marissa.."

"I know. I just want him to be happy and make john feel welcome..."

"I'll talk to him.." Kurt said, his tone softening.

"Thanks Kurt. I don't know what I'd do without you.."

"I love your son with all my heart...But you deserve this.." Kurt said softly.

Marissa smiled. "You're the best, Kurt."

Kurt smiled. "Thanks Marissa..."  
Little did he know, Blaine heard most of the conversation through his open window, which was right next to the small balcony.

"Try to reason with him please. I'll talk to you later Kurt."

"I'll try.." Kurt said before they said goodnight and hung up. Kurt sighed, watching as the puff of warm air escaped his lips into the cold December evening. This was going to be hard...For everyone.

Blaine rolled over, curling up to the wall. Kurt was on his mom's side. Blaine felt alone.

Kurt's feet and nose were going numb so he slipped back inside, figuring a little cuddle with his fiancé would fix him up. He took off the hoodie and slipped under the blanket, pulling Blaine close to warm himself.

"Kurt." Blaine sighed.

"Hmm?" Kurt said, rubbing his nose against the back of Blaine's neck lovingly.

"I heard you talking to my mom..."

"You did?.." Kurt asked softly, waiting for any sign of emotion from the curly haired boy.

"Yeah," Blaine said quietly. "You agree with her..."

Kurt bit his lip. "I do..."

"Then why are you going to sit here with me and tell me everything's going to be okay? When clearly I'm alone in this."

"You aren't alone baby..." Kurt sighed, kissing the back of Blaine's neck. "But I do think your mom deserves to be happy..."

"She talked to us about being careful. She obviously wasn't. She never mentioned wanting another kid until he showed up. Am I not enough for her?"

"Baby...That's not it at all..She loves you more than anything.." Kurt said softly.

"Why didn't she tell me?"

"She was going to...She told me not too..I shouldn't have said anything..." Kurt whispered.

"She should've told me first...it just...it makes me feel so...so unimportant..." Blaine said as the tears came back.

Kurt held Blaine close again. "I know baby...You are important...She said…She said she would give all this up so you could be happy.."

"I want her to be happy...I just don't like being the last to know thongs about my mom. She's my mom. And after everything we have been through, I thought she could come to me."

"I know..It's okay love.." Kurt soothed.

"How can you say that?" Blaine asked.

"Say what?" Kurt asked, recoiling a bit at the question.

"That it's okay...it isn't...how am I going to handle all this? I'm already stressed out with school and work. Now this guy is moving in. And mom is having a baby. A baby!"

Kurt sat up in bed, sighing. "You sure are making this all about you.." he said under his breath before throwing the blankets off of his legs and stomping into the kitchen. Blaine was being so selfish. Couldn't he be happy for his mother?

Blaine stayed in bed, the tears flowing faster. He didn't know why Kurt didn't understand. Blaine would put the responsibility on himself. He had to make sure his mom wasn't stressed and did everything right. He'd go to school, come home, make dinner for his mom, go to work, and come home to do his homework and study.

Kurt sat in the kitchen, his face in his hands. Okay, so maybe what he said was a little harsh, but it's how he felt. Marissa was finally happy and in love. She had new life growing in her and Kurt knew she was ecstatic about it...He just wished Blaine could feel that way...At least try to be happy..

Blaine got up and went to hos bathroom. He got a nice hot bath ready before slipping in, trying to stop his tears.

Kurt heard Blaine start a bath and sighed. He hated fighting with Blaine. He walked to the stove and started to make some hot chocolate, Blaine's favorite in weather like this, hoping it would patch things up.

Blaine washed his face, leaning back and closing his eyes as he took a deep breath.

Kurt worked on getting the chocolate beverage just right, using Blaine's favorite mug and shaving a bit of peppermint over the whipped cream, just the way he liked it. He regretted what he said, and hoped that his keen eye for remembering the little things Blaine liked would help him earn forgiveness. He grabbed Blaine's mug and walked to his bathroom, taking a deep breath and knocking lightly on the door.

Blaine sighed, keeping his eyes closed. "Come in."

Kurt slowly opened the door, stepping into the steamy bathroom. "Hey baby.." Kurt said softly. "I made you some hot chocolate.."

Blaine opened his eyes and looked at the drink. A small smile spread across Blaine's face. "Just how I like it. Want to join me?" He asked, not wanting to fight anymore.

Kurt smiled, nodding, he set the mug on the edge of the tub and took off his clothes slipping into the tub between Blaine's legs and resting his back against his chest, sighing happily.

"I'm sorry baby," Blaine said softly. "I'm just stressed. I don't know how to take having another man in our house. But if it makes mom happy..."

"I'm sorry too...I really wasn't thinking how much this was going to affect you.." Kurt said quietly.

"Let's just not fight," Blaine said, wrapping his arms around Kurt.

Kurt let his head rest back on Blaine's shoulder. "Good idea.."

Blaine smiled as he picked up his hot chocolate and sipped it slowly.

"We've been doing that a lot lately..." Kurt said softly, recalling just last week when they started arguing over what movie to watch, and it turned into an actual fight, not physical, but verbal. And a few days before that, they fought about how long it took Kurt to get ready before school.

Blaine was quiet. "I know..."

Kurt stayed quiet. He hated fighting with Blaine, but it seemed to be happening more and more often.

"I'm sorry, Kurt..." Blaine whispered.

"It's not just you.." Kurt sighed, looking up at Blaine. "It's both of us.."

"I don't know what's happening..."

"Neither do I...I don't like it..."

"Me neither. Can we just go back to how we were?" Blaine asked.

Kurt sighed. "I wish it were that easy..." They had both changed a lot since their relationship started, the only thing that didn't really change was their love for each other.

Blaine stiffened under Kurt. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying, we can't just go back to how we were back then...We've changed...Both of us.."

"A-are you saying you...need time away...from me?" Blaine asked, tearing up.

"No baby...No, of course not.." Kurt said, placing his hand on Blaine's cheek and turning around to face him.

"I don't know what you're trying to say..."

"Neither do I..." Kurt sighed, laying his head on the crook of Blaine's neck and shoulder.

"Kurt ...you're kinda scaring me..."

"I'm sorry...Just...Forget everything I just said..." Kurt said quickly.

"Baby no. Tell me what you're thinking. Let's just talk. No freaking out or yelling. Just talk," Blaine said softly.

"I was just saying…We've changed…Gotten more comfortable around each other. We aren't trying to impress each other anymore…" Kurt said softly. "We're just…not afraid to say certain things anymore. That's why it won't be the same as we were…"

Blaine nodded. "It's kind of a good thing though. We may fight. But like you said, we're past the trying to impress each other stage."

"Yeah…" Kurt said quietly, kissing Blaine's neck as he sipped the hot chocolate.

"This is delicious, baby. Thank you."

"You're welcome," Kurt smiled.

"And I'll apologize to mom tomorrow."

"So you're okay with John moving in?"

"Not really thrilled. But I'm not the one he got pregnant."

"I wonder how he feels about it…"

"I don't know. He much be excited. He did say he wanted kids."

"Are you excited about it?" Kurt asked quietly.

"I am. But then again, if things go as planned, I won't be here to really know my brother or sister…I won't be able to watch them grow…" Blaine said, staring down at the bubbles.

"We could stay down here for a couple of years…Wait to go to college…" Kurt said, closing his eyes.

"The longer someone waits to go to college, the harder it is for them to start. And we have to go. You have big dreams and we will make them come true."

"But I don't want to get in the way of your family, Blaine…" Kurt said softly.

Blaine pulled Kurt closer. "You are part of my family Kurt."

Kurt looked up at Blaine as tears quickly gathered in his eyes. "I love you…"

"I love you too," Blaine smiled, wiping Kurt's tears, "I can always come visit. But you are the one I'm spending the rest of my life with."

Kurt grinned, closing his eyes as another tear rolled down his cheek.

"I can't wait."

Blaine kissed the tear away. "Come on. Let's go sit by the fire, I'm getting cold."

Kurt smiled, nodding. They got out of the tub and slipped on some bed clothes before sitting by the electric fireplace in the living room, cuddling under a thick blanket.

Blaine nuzzled against Kurt's neck. "Thanks for everything Kurt. I just...I love you more than anything."

"I love you too Blaine...So much..And this summer I can call you my husband..." Kurt smiled.

"I can't wait to be Blaine Hummel," Blaine smiled, kissing Kurt's neck softly.

Kurt shivered at the touch and the name being said aloud. "And when we get our own place…It'll be amazing..."

"In New York," Blaine sighed happily.

"In New York..." Kurt echoed in a dreamy whisper.

Blaine melted at Kurt's voice. "I love you."

Kurt laid back across the crème carpet, smiling up at his fiancé.

"God, you're beautiful..."

Kurt blushed at Blaine's words, looking down, but smiling. He loved the way Blaine made him feel when he said those things about him. The exited flutter of butterflies in his stomach never ceased, even after more than a year.

"I love it when you blush," Blaine said, crawling on top of Kurt and kissing his cheeks.

Kurt blushed more as Blaine planted little loving pecks on the rose tinted skin. "Well, You are always the cause of it..." Kurt said in a quiet voice, smiling up at his lover.

"I love doing it," Blaine smiled, moving to Kurt's lips.

Kurt let Blaine kiss him, soft and slow. Their soft lips moving together so naturally.

Blaine pressed his body to Kurt's, bringing his hands up to tangle in his hair.

Kurt breathed out softly through his nose as his back arched beneath Blaine. He let his delicate fingers trail down to the small of the younger boy's back, tracing small patters over the thin fabric of his shirt.

Blaine let out a soft moaned, urging Kurt forward.

Kurt traced down further until he slipped his fingers under Blaine's shirt, rubbing up his sides as he pulled up the article of clothing. He moaned at the feel of the tanned flesh beneath his finger tips and broke the kiss, letting their noses rub together. "You are so beautiful, and amazing and perfect...I could never want anyone, or love anyone else the way I do you.." Kurt whispered.

Blaine got tears in his eyes. "I feel the same way, baby."

Kurt pulled Blaine's shirt off and felt his way down the smooth muscles in his back, moaning softly. "Sit up..." Kurt gasped.

Blaine let a soft sigh escape his lips before doing as Kurt said.

Blaine sat back on his haunches and Kurt straddled his lap, admiring his fiancé's torso in the flickering light of the artificial fire. He gently traced his fingers along the width of his chest, loving the light tickle of the hair that was there.

Blaine let out a small giggle as Kurt's fingers gingerly slid down Blaine's muscles.

Kurt smiled back at Blaine before leaning down and pressing a feather-light kiss on his chest, right above his heart.

Blaine relaxed under Kurt, smiling at the touch.

Kurt looked back up at Blaine. "I love you..." He whispered.

"Kurt, I love you so much," Blaine said softly.

Kurt leaned forward, rubbing his cheek against Blaine's lovingly.

Blaine ran his hands down Kurt's sides. "I love you're soft skin."

Kurt smiled at Blaine. "I love everything about you..."

"How are you so perfect?"

"I'm not..." Kurt said softly.

"You're perfect for me," Blaine smiled.

Kurt closed his eyes as tears gathered in them, threatening to spill over.

Blaine could feel a light tremble in Kurt's body. "Why are you crying?"

"Before you came...I never thought I would ever have anyone to say those things to me..."

Blaine found Kurt's hands and held them tightly. "Now, you have someone to say these things to you every day."

A tear escaped Kurt's still closed eyes as he smiled at Blaine. "Forever?" He asked, his eyes opening slowly.

"Forever," Blaine repeated sweetly.

Kurt leaned in, kissing Blaine softly again and wrapping his arms around his neck.

"I love you baby," Blaine whispered.

"I love you too..." Kurt said softly before letting Blaine pull his shirt off. He kissed Blaine again before lying back on the soft carpet, looking up at Blaine with so much love.

Blaine got up, kissing down Kurt's soft chest.

Kurt sighed quietly, resting his arms above his head as his heart rate increased.

Blaine stopped above Kurt's heart, kissing gingerly.

Kurt smiled softly as the simple gesture made him feel so much love for the boy above him.

Blaine listened to Kurt's soothing heartbeat before kissing down to his stomach.

Kurt lay still under Blaine, staying quiet and trying to control his breathing as to not break too much of the beautiful silence.

Blaine kissed down to Kurt's waistband, sucking the skin between his teeth.

"Ah..." Kurt gasped, his body rolling slightly.

Blaine reached under Kurt, lightly massaging his firm ass.

"Blaine..." Kurt breathed out, tangling his fingers in his own hair.

"Yes baby?" Blaine smiled. "Tell me what you need..."

"You..." Kurt whispered. "I need you inside of me…Filling me…It's been so long…I need you.."

Blaine kissed back up Kurt's chest, to his ear. "Do you want my fingers first?"

Kurt shook his head. "Just you...Please baby.."

Blaine kissed Kurt's beautiful, pink lips. "I'll get the lube."

Kurt nodded as Blaine stood and went to retrieve the lube. He laid there for a moment before deciding to remove the rest of his clothing, and kick the rest of the blankets out of the way. He had to admit. Even though it wasn't a real fireplace, the small electrical one provided excellent mood lighting.

Blaine got back and took a moment to take in Kurt's beauty. "I can't even begin to describe how gorgeous you are..."

Kurt blushed, writhing against the carpet as Blaine's eyes traveled over his body.

Blaine leaned down, kissing Kurt softly. "I've missed this..."

Kurt smiled. "Me too..." He said quietly.

Blaine popped open the bottle of lube and slicked himself up, placing himself at Kurt's entrance. "Are you ready baby?"

Kurt nodded, looking up at Blaine. "I love you..."

"I love you, Kurt," Blaine said softly, slowly pressing into Kurt and gasping.

Kurt bit his lip, whimpering. "Blaine!"

"Ungghh," Blaine moaned loudly. "Fuck!"

Kurt clung to Blaine and wrapped his legs around his waist. He let him adjust for a moment before Kurt nodded. "You can...You can go..."

Blaine slowly started rocking his hips, carefully thrusting into his fiancé.

Kurt let his head fall back, moaning softly as he dug his nails into Blaine's back. "Oh god...Oh god...Blaine..." He gasped.

Blaine quickened his thrusts. "God baby! You're so damn tight!"

Kurt looked up at Blaine with lust filled eyes. "Harder baby...Please..."

Blaine pulled out, smirking as Kurt whined. "Get on your knees."

Kurt obeyed quickly, panting heavily. "Please..."

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hips and slammed into him as hard as he could, screaming Kurt's name loudly.

Kurt cried out, falling forward onto his elbows and looking back at Blaine. "Fuck!"

Blaine brought his hand down hard against Kurt's firm ass as he rammed into him.

Kurt let out a sharp cry, twisting his fingers into his hair. "A-Again..Please.."

Blaine smacked Kurt's perfect ass again, crying out as he thrust harder.

Kurt gasped and panted and moaned Blaine's name loudly. "Fuck me! Oh god Blaine! You're so fucking big!"

Blaine moaned at Kurt's words. "God damn, baby! Talk to me, please!"

"You feel so good...So fucking good...Oh Shit!" Kurt screamed.

Blaine brought his hand down harder, slamming into Kurt's prostate. "You like taking my cock like this, don't you?"

"Ah! Yes! Yes baby...Oh fuck.." Kurt gasped.

Blaine angled himself to hit Kurt's sensitive bundle of nerves, rolling his hips faster.

"Baby! Blaine...I-I'm gonna come...Oh...Fuck!" Kurt moaned loudly.

"Oh God! Cum for me baby! I want you to cum then suck me off..." Blaine breathed out.

Kurt instantly came at Blaine's words, cumming on the carpet as he screamed Blaine's name, collapsing against the floor.

Blaine slowed his thrusts, pulling out of Kurt and kissing up his back. "Are you okay baby?"

Kurt nodded, panting heavily. "Just...I need a minute..."

Blaine laid next to Kurt, kissing his neck lightly. "I know baby."

"You're amazing..."

Blaine chuckled. "So are you baby."

Kurt caught his breath before reaching over and taking Blaine's stiff member in his hand, stroking him as he kissed him deeply.

Blaine whimpered as Kurt pumped his sensitive cock. "Oh baby..."

Kurt slowly kissed down to Blaine's cock before engulfing him and sucking him enthusiastically.

Blaine gasped, "fuck! Oh Kurt!"

Kurt bobbed his head quickly as he hollowed his cheeks, looking up at Blaine.

"Uunnnngghh! KURT!" Blaine cried out, locking eyes with Kurt. "I-Im not gonna last long...ahh!"

Kurt increased his efforts, keeping his tongue pressed to Blaine's thick cock as he sucked him.

"Kurt! Kurt! Fuck, I'm gonna cum!" Blaine screamed.

Kurt moaned around Blaine, pressing his tongue into the sensitive spot under the head.

Blaine let out a loud whimper, his back arching as he came deep in Kurt's throat.

Kurt swallowed Blaine's load easily, bobbing his head slowly until he felt Blaine soften.

Blaine relaxed under Kurt. "Oh my God, baby."

Kurt let Blaine slip out of his mouth and kissed up to Blaine's lips.

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist as they kissed languidly.

Kurt reached around to remove Blaine's hands from his waist and held each of them by their sides, lacing their fingers together. "I love you..." Kurt whispered.

Blaine smiled lovingly. "I love you too."

Kurt sighed happily, letting his eyes slipped closed and resting his head against Blaine's chest. "Christmas break is soon..."

"What is your family doing?" Blaine asked.

"We have some family coming up to stay with us...I'd love for you to meet them.." Kurt smiled.

"Really?" Blaine asked, a tear trailing down his cheek.

Kurt ran his thumb over the tear, wiping it away. "Of course...I want my family to meet the boy I'm completely in love with and plan on marrying.."

Blaine smiled his goofy smile. "I'd love to."

Kurt kissed Blaine softly. "They'll love you..."

The next day, Blaine awoke in his bedroom to the heavy thuds and sounds of things being moved inside. Not wanting to wake Kurt, he slipped out from under him carefully, pulled on some sweatpants, and went to go inspect the action.

Blaine groggily walked to the living room and sighed when he saw John bringing in boxes and suitcases. He saw his mom and walked up to her slowly. "Didn't know he was coming this soon..."

"He said he wanted to get all of this done now...The sooner we got this done, the sooner we could start being a family." Blaine froze. This guy wasn't his family. He didn't want him to be either. He felt a small bubble of anger form in his stomach, but he controlled it, staying calm.

Blaine sighed. "I guess. Sorry for hanging up on you. I was just hurt that you told Kurt before me..."

Marissa pulled Blaine close. "It's okay sweetie...I'm sorry for not telling you first.."

"It's okay. I am happy for you. I just...I guess I just always had a little hope that I'd see you and dad together again. But I promise, for you, I'll be nice and give him a chance."

The shorter woman gave a small smile before she kissed Blaine's forehead. "Thank you Blaine.."

Blaine nodded. "I love you mom."

"I love you too..Go get sleeping beauty, I'm making breakfast." She giggles, walking off into the kitchen.

Blaine chuckled as he walked back to his room. He laid down next to Kurt, planting light kisses on his lips and neck. "Wake up, beautiful."

Kurt groaned, despite the pleasant awakening and pulled the blanket over his head. "No.." he pouted.

Blaine kissed up to Kurt's ear, biting it lightly. "Yes..."

Kurt inhaled sharply as Blaine sucked the lobe into his mouth. "Blaine...My ass hurts." Kurt whined curling up more.

"Well mom is making breakfast so you have to get up. And don't forget, you asked for it," Blaine giggled.

Kurt groaned again as he felt Blaine's weight move off of the bed and heard the door open and close as he walked out. Kurt slipped out from under the blanket and stood. He stretched, making a noise as he felt his back crack noisily. He slipped on a pair of Blaine's plaid pajama pants and stalked out of the room.

"Well good morning, sunshine!" Marissa said happily as she finished up breakfast.

Kurt mumbled a good morning before going to sit at the table. He hesitated a bit, wincing as he sat slowly, still sore from the night before.

Marissa glanced at Kurt who just shook his head. "Mhmm. Seems like someone had a good night!"

"We'll just say you're son's a pain in my ass.." Kurt said smiling a bit. Blaine heard his fiancé and blushed furiously.

Marissa giggled. "Yes. Let's leave it at that."

Kurt laid his head on Blaine's shoulder, giggling. John walked into the kitchen, smiling broadly. "Something smells good.." He said happily, walking up to Marissa and holding her waist from behind. He kissed her neck softly as she giggled.

Blaine couldn't help but smile. "I've never seen her like this."

"I know..." Kurt smiled as Marissa turned her head, kissing her boyfriend softly.

"I don't know. I think I can be happy for her since I can see how happy she is..."

Kurt grinned, kissing Blaine's neck. "I'm glad baby..."

"Thanks for everything, Kurt."

"You're welcome baby..." Kurt smiled. Blaine kissed the top of Kurt's head. He still wasn't that happy about John moving in. Having another man in the house so suddenly. It was a bit unnerving.

Blaine smiled as Marissa made their plates. "Thanks mom. Smells delicious..."

Kurt thanked her as she gave him his plate and sat down with John. "So Blaine..I was talking to your father earlier.." Marissa said, taking a sip of her coffee.

Blaine's eyes went wide. "W-what about?"

"Your grandparents are coming up for Christmas.."

Blaine cringed. His grandparents on his father's side shared the same view on his sexuality as his dad did before.

"Oh. Umm...what are we doing?" Blaine asked hesitantly.

"Well...Your dad wanted you to come stay a couple of days.." Marissa said.

Kurt smiled. "Well this is perfect! You can meet my family and I can meet yours!"

"Umm...yeah..." Blaine said carefully.

Marissa raised her eyebrows, but said nothing as she looked down at her food. Kurt just smiled, looking at Blaine happily.

"We'll talk later.." Blaine whispered to Kurt.

Kurt's smile faded a bit. "Alright.." he said, a bit confused.

Later as they were getting ready to take a shower Kurt sat up on the counter. "Blaine...What was it you wanted to talk to me about?..."

"Oh..Umm.." Blaine paused, not knowing what to say. "They don't know about me...they have the same views my dad used to have..."

"Your grandparents?" Kurt asked softly.

Blaine stared down at the floor. "Yeah..."

Kurt slid off of the counter and walked up to Blaine, placing his hand on Blaine's cheek. "Hey...It's okay..."

"I just...I know you wanted to meet them ..."

"Baby..." Kurt said, lifting Blaine's chin. "I understand.."

"I'm sorry," Blaine said softly.

"Don't be...I mean..Of course I want to meet your family..But I don't want anything like what happened before to happen again.."

"It would probably be worse..." Blaine sighed. "I wish they were like your family.

"How would it would it be worse?" Kurt asked quietly, looking at Blaine with concerned eyes.

"They just disagree with homosexuality. And there's no exceptions, not even family."

Kurt looked up at Blaine sadly. "I'm so sorry baby.."

Blaine shrugged. "Its fine."

Kurt sighed. "Please don't do that...You shrug it off and act like it doesn't bother you...Talk to me baby.." Kurt said quietly.

"I can't fix it, Kurt. They'll never even take the chance to get to know who I really am..."

"I know...But…When something's bothering me and I talk to you...I usually feel better afterwards.." Kurt said softly.

"I know. I just don't want to cry about something I can't change. It's their loss," Blaine said, still looking at the floor.

Kurt pulled Blaine close, stroking the back of his head softly. "I'm sorry baby."

"I'll be okay. I have you..."

Kurt smiled softly, turning his head to capture Blaine's lips in a kiss.

"Thanks for understanding, Kurt."

"You're welcome Blaine...I love you..." Kurt said softly, kissing Blaine's forehead.

Blaine smiled softly. "I love you too."


	6. Chapter 6

Christmas break came quickly and soon Kurt's house was buzzing with the sounds of family as the holiday grew near. It was a few days before Christmas and a fresh layer of white snow was spread across Ohio. Today was the day Blaine was to meet Kurt's family and he had a feeling of elated nervousness in the pit of his stomach as he and Kurt sat on the swings of the snow covered park. He smiled fondly at his fiancé as he explained the members of his family.

"Aunt Mildred is always looking for the liquor cabinet and don't ask my Uncle George anything about the war or he'll keep you there for hours. The twins won't let you have two minutes of peace and my grandparents are going to question you like crazy. Jessica and her husband are there and she has a five year old son, Don, and she has another baby boy, Eric...I warn you, it's going to be crazy.." Kurt sighed, smiling.

Blaine giggled. "It sounds fun. I can't wait to meet them all."

Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand as he swayed on the swing lightly. "So are you ready to go meet my crazy family?"

Blaine smiled lovingly. "Definitely."

They stood, walking over to the car and getting inside. Blaine was fiddling with his fingers as Kurt drove. "Are you okay baby?" Kurt asked. "You seem nervous."

"I am..." Blaine sighed. "I just want them to like me..."

"Just be yourself...They'll love you.." Kurt smiled, grabbing one of Blaine's hands to still his fingers.

Blaine took a deep breath. "I'm not as...how did you say it? Dapper? I'm not so dapper anymore..."

"I think you're perfect...And just as dapper, chivalrous, or whatever you want to call it, as the day I met you...Hopefully they see you the way I do...And if they don't...I really don't care, because you're marrying me, and I'm going to be the one that's going to be spending the rest of my life with you.." Kurt said smiling.

Blaine kissed the back of Kurt's hand. "You're so perfect."

Kurt blushed lightly. "So are you baby.."

Blaine smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too..." Kurt said softly.  
They pulled into the Hummel-Hudson house where about five other cars were parked.  
"You ready?" Kurt smiled, adjusting his scarf.

Blaine took a deep breath, exhaling heavily. "Yes."

Kurt leaned over and kissed Blaine softly. "I love you.."

Blaine smiled lightly. "I love you too. Let's go."

They got out of the car and before they reached the door, Kurt pulled Blaine close. "I don't feel like I'll be able to do this again for the rest of the day.." He said quietly before pulling Blaine in for a deep kiss.

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's neck, the kiss instantly making Blaine relax a bit.

Kurt deepened the kiss, pushing Blaine against the car door and exhaling lightly. Suddenly he felt something cold hit his back and heard shrill giggles. He turned around quickly to see two little girls with blonde hair hanging down from their matching wool caps. The little girls were identical and Blaine realized this must be the twins Kurt was talking about.  
"Kurt and his boyfriend sitting in a tree!" One sang out, pointing with her little gloved hand.  
"K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" The other giggled in an identical voice.  
"Sadie! Gabriella! Inside, before I get your dad!" Kurt said firmly.

Blaine blushed a deep red as he giggled. "They're cute."

The two little girls, who looked no more than seven, ran inside, singing their song loudly as they giggled. Kurt rolled his eyes as he reached around to his back, brushing off what he could of the snowball that hit him. "They're cute for about an hour.." he sighed.

Blaine laughed, wrapping an arm around Kurt's waist. "Let's go inside."

A small smile graced Kurt's lips before he kissed Blaine's pink cheek and they started walking inside. The couple was instantly greeted with the sounds of socializing family. There were a few men crowded around the TV along with Burt and Finn and most of the women were in the kitchen or in the dining room. The children ran past Kurt, almost running into Blaine and causing Kurt to scold them lightly before they scurried off and Kurt and Blaine walked into the kitchen.

Blaine smiled as they entered the room, keeping quiet by Kurt's side.

All of the women looked over and started talking loudly at once, walking over, and pulling Blaine into tight hugs, and telling him how handsome he was and a million other things he couldn't keep track of. Kurt finally broke through, grabbing Blaine's hand and laughing. "Everyone, as you all know, this is Blaine," he giggled as the women all slowly reverted to their previous positions.

Blaine blushed intensely. "Thank you. It's nice to meet you all."

Kurt smiled, "Blaine, this is my Aunt Mildred," He said pointing to an older woman, smiling at him with a glass containing some kind of alcohol, "My cousin Jessica," he said, pointing to a woman who looked about twenty and looked like an exact clone of Kurt, but female and holding a baby, "My grandmother Emily," he said, gesturing to a thin, elegant looking woman with short silver hair, "And you already know Carole." He said smiling at his stepmother who giggled at him.

Blaine smiled back. "Thanks for having me."

Jessica walked up to Kurt and wrapped her free arm around him. "My baby cousin finally has a boyfriend, and a cute one at that!" She said, causing Blaine to blush more. "Actually he's my fiancé.." Kurt stated proudly. All conversation in the kitchen stopped and all eyes flew to Kurt. Kurt looked to Carole. "You didn't tell them?" He asked, eyes wide.

"No. I wanted to wait for you. It is your big news," Carole said quickly.

Kurt looked at the women in the kitchen who immediately rushed over, hugging the both of them and giving them congratulations and kisses on the cheeks. They examined the rings and blabbered on about the wedding before Kurt and Blaine slipped out of the kitchen unseen. They stood in the hallway for a moment and Kurt sighed. "I told you it's crazy.."

"So not what I was expecting...But it's entertaining," Blaine giggled.

"What were you expecting?" Kurt asked, grabbing Blaine's hands and smiling.

"Crazier. I was preparing myself," Blaine laughed.

"Well I'm glad it's not as crazy as you thought it would be…" Kurt smiled.

"I like it. Everyone's really nice," Blaine smiled, leaning in to kiss Kurt.

Kurt smiled against Blaine's lips, wrapping his arms around his waist and deepening the kiss.

Blaine moaned against Kurt's lips as he wrapped his arms around Kurt's neck.

"Hey you two, no getting hot and heavy in the hall." A woman's voice laughed. Kurt parted lips with Blaine and looked up and saw another of his aunts with another woman in the hall. "Anne!" He giggled, walking over to hug her. He turned back to Blaine. "Blaine, this is my aunt, Anne. She's from my mom's side." He said smiling. Anne was tall, with long brown hair and kind eyes.

Blaine smiled as she pulled him close. "It's really nice to meet you."

"And this is Rebecca, her girlfriend." Kurt said, pointing to the girl standing next to her. She had short black hair and her nose was pierced. She was very pretty, but she looked very shy. "Hello.." She said softly.

"Hi!" Blaine said, surprised. He hadn't remembered Kurt mentioning they were gay too.

Kurt looked back at his aunt. "I didn't know you were coming!" He said happily hugging her again.

"Last minute change in plans. It's been forever! Look at you!"

Kurt smiled. "Yeah, and here I am, eighteen and getting married." He giggled, grabbing Blaine's hand.

"What? Oh my god! When?" She practically squealed.

"After we graduate." He giggled as his aunt pulled both of them into a tight hug.

"Invite me!" She said, jumping excitedly.

"Well, you and Rebecca are definitely invited." Kurt said happily.

"Can't wait! We're gonna go see Carole. It was nice meeting you Blaine!"

Blaine nodded at the two women as they walked to the kitchen. Kurt turned to Blaine. "So yeah, that's Anne and Rebecca." He smiled.

"I like them!" Blaine giggled.

Kurt giggled. "I'm glad...Now before we go meet all the guys.." Kurt said softly, grabbing Blaine by the waist. "Where were we?.." he whispered, leaning in slowly.

Blaine smiled, leaning in the rest of the way and attaching his lips to Kurt's.

Kurt deepened the kiss, squeezing Blaine's hips lightly.

Blaine moaned, wrapping his arms around Kurt's neck tightly.

Kurt slid his thigh between Blaine's legs, rolling his body slowly as he pushed his fiancé against the wall.

Blaine gasped. "Fuck...baby...can we sneak off for a..ahh...few minutes?"

"Yeah...Come on.." Kurt said, pulling Blaine out of the stairs, unnoticed by the men due to the television they all had their eyes glued to. They hurried inside Kurt's room and the taller boy locked the door behind them before grabbing Blaine and attaching his lips to his neck.

Blaine moaned. "God! I need you so fucking bad!"

"You have to be quiet...Okay baby?" Kurt said as he quickly sank down to his knees.

Blaine nodded, leaning against Kurt's desk as he watched Kurt.

Kurt quickly unzipped Blaine's jeans and pulled out Blaine's stiffening member, stroking him until he was completely hard.

Blaine gasped. "Baby...please..." he whispered.

Kurt didn't waste any time, taking Blaine deep in this throat and bobbing his head quickly.

Blaine's head fell back, biting his lip as he tried not to moan loudly.

Kurt reached around, squeezing Blaine's ass as he took him deeper, his nose occasionally hitting the skin of Blaine's stomach as he deep-throated him.

Blaine gripped the sides of the desk. "Baby...oh fuck..."

Kurt looked up at Blaine, his eyes full of lust as he quietly moaned around him.

Blaine's thighs slightly shook with pleasure as he stared into Kurt's beautiful eyes.

Kurt moaned as Blaine looked down him. Something about Blaine watching him do this to him made Kurt even harder as he felt his own erection pressing in his jeans.

Blaine's breathing sped up as Kurt sucked harder. "Unghhh...I...I'm gonna cum Kurt..."

Kurt let his eyes slip closed, humming around Blaine's cock as he squeezed his ass harder.

Blaine arched his back, gasping as he came deep in his future husband's throat.

Kurt moaned deeply, bobbing his head slowly as he swallowed Blaine's sweet cum.

Blaine relaxed against the desk. "I swear you just get better at that every time. If that's even possible," the panting boy breathed out quickly.

Kurt pulled off of Blaine smiling. "Well I love doing it, so I guess I'll be even better in the future.." he giggled, tucking Blaine's member back into his jeans before he stood, kissing his fiancé deeply, letting him taste himself on Kurt's tongue.

Blaine moaned into the kiss, reaching down to cup Kurt's throbbing member.

Kurt inhaled sharply, rocking his hips into Blaine's hand.

"You're so fucking hot baby," Blaine whispered hotly.

"Blaine...Please.." Kurt gasped.

Blaine dropped to his knees. "Please what?"

"Please suck me baby.." Kurt panted.

Blaine smiled devilishly as he took out Kurt's hard member. He stroked it firmly, sliding his tongue up the slit.

Kurt leaned back against the desk as Blaine did only moments ago. "Oh my god.." he panted, watching Blaine.

Blaine lightly sucked the tip into his mouth, staring up at Kurt.

Kurt gripped the sides of the desk tightly, gasping. "Fuck...Blaine.."

Blaine suddenly took all of Kurt's length into his throat, sucking harshly.

Kurt's mouth fell open before he bit his lip, holding back a moan as his eyes screwed shut.

Blaine moaned around Kurt, his hands gliding up under his fiancé's shirt.

"God Blaine...You're so good...So, so good...Fuck.." Kurt panted, letting his head fall back.

Blaine moaned at Kurt's noises as he dragged his nails down jury's slender sides.

Kurt's body rolled slightly at the touch as he struggled to stay quiet. "Blaine...I'm c-close baby.."

Blaine locked eyes with Kurt, sucking harder as he stared into those deep blue eyes.

Kurt's breath sped up as he grew closer and closer to the edge. It was only when he felt himself hit the back of Blaine's throat, that he came, moaning loudly as he spilt himself in Blaine's mouth.

Blaine moaned as he swallowed all of Kurt, letting off with a pop. He smiled up at his fiancé. "God you're amazing."

"I should be the one saying that..." Kurt panted, giving a breathy laugh.

Blaine stood up after tucking Kurt back in his skinny jeans and pulled Kurt close. "I love you."

"I love you too.." Kurt said before kissing Blaine softly.

Blaine sighed happily. "Time to meet the guys?"

Kurt smiled, grabbing Blaine's hand as they walked downstairs and into the living room.

Blaine smiled as they sat down with the guys that were watching a football game.

Kurt stood up and walked in front of the television and turned it off, causing the men to groan in protest.

"What the hell, dude?" Finn asked loudly.

"Shut up Finn.." Kurt said simply before turning to his family. "Everyone, this is Blaine."

Blaine blushed and stood nervously. "Hi. I-its nice to meet you all."

Kurt smiled. "Blaine, this is my uncle George," He said, motioning to an older man, sporting a brown and grey moustache, "My grandfather Fred," he said, pointing to a kind looking old man who smiled and nodded at Blaine. "And Jessica's husband, Jeremy." He said, gesturing to the last unfamiliar face, a young man with Blonde hair and blue eyes. They all stood, shaking hands with Blaine and telling him how he'd better be good to Kurt jokingly before they all sat back down.

Blaine thanked Burt for having him over before motioning to Kurt to come back over with him.

Kurt smiled and sat back down next to Blaine, crossing his lres and resting his hands on his knee as Burt turned the game back on. Blaine and Jeremy got into a deep conversation about the Buckeyes before Kurt heard Carole call him back into the kitchen. "Be right back baby.." Kurt smiled, kissing Blaine's cheek before skipping off into the kitchen.

"How's Blaine doing with everyone here?" Carole asked.

"Good!" Kurt smiled. "He seemed really nervous on the way over here, but everyone seems to be taking to him."

"Good! You want to help me with the finishing touches before we eat?"

"Of course." Kurt smiled, walking over to help his step-mother.

They gossiped and laughed as they finished dinner and set the table. "Kurt, honey, will you tell the kids and guys that dinner is ready?"

Kurt poked his head outside and called in the kids who were building a snow man before he walked into the living room. "Alright boys, dinner's ready." He smiled, grabbing the remote and turning off the game once again.

Finn and the rest of the guys all jumped and darted to the dining room with the waiting kids. Blaine held back, pulling Kurt close for another secret kiss.

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck, smiling against his lips.

Blaine smiled as he pulled back. "I love these little kisses. I feel like we're sneaking around," he giggled.

"Well that's because we are.." Kurt giggled, reattaching his lips to Blaine's.

"UNCLE BURT, KURT'S KISSING HIS BOYFRIEND!" A shrill voice from earlier cried out. Kurt spun around again. "Go eat!" He hissed at one of the little blonde haired twins. Blaine couldn't tell which one it was due to the fact that they were wearing matching dresses. She ran off giggling as Kurt heaved a sigh.

Blaine blushed. "They come out of nowhere. Your family is gonna kill me."

Kurt turned back around, looking down at Blaine. "I told you, it's crazy. Somehow the little demons found a way to get in my room with the door locked..."

Blaine giggled. "Just wait until we have one."

"We'll raise them right.." Kurt chuckled, resting his forehead against Blaine's.

"She'll be perfect," Blaine smiled. "Let's go eat. They're gonna think we're on here making out."

"Well maybe I want to.." Kurt smiled, kissing Blaine deeply.

"Kurt! Blaine!" Burt's voice called, "Come on!"

Blaine's blush deepened instantly. "I told you."

Kurt giggled, rolling his eyes before kissing Blaine's blush. "Come on.." he smiled, grabbing Blaine's hand as they walked into the dining room.

Blaine ducked his head as they walked into the room. He felt like everyone is staring at them.

But Kurt didn't look embarrassed at all, he just squeezed Blaine's hand smiling as they sat down at the 5able together. He looked so comfortable in this environment. When the meal started, It was so loud and everything was going once, people were laughing, and reminiscing, and asking Kurt and Blaine about their future. Blaine just couldn't get over how happy Kurt looked with his family.

Blaine smiled and answered everyone's questions. He kept glancing over at Kurt, loving that gorgeous smile. Blaine wished his family could be like this.

The night went amazingly well and after some family left for their hotels and others went upstairs to the guest rooms. Kurt walked Blaine outside, smiling wide.

"I love your family," Blaine said softly.

"They love you too.." Kurt said happily as they slowly walked to Blaine's car.

"I wish I didn't have to go to my dad's..." Blaine sighed.

"Why?..I'm sure it won't be that bad.." Kurt said softly, grabbing Blaine's hands.

"I have to be someone I'm not...I wish you could cone with me."

"Me too...But it would just cause drama.." Kurt said, looking down.

"I know..." Blaine groaned. "I don't want to leave. Kidnap me and throw me in your closet!"

"You'll be spending enough time in the closet with your grandparents." Kurt giggled.

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Thanks."

"I'm just playing baby.." Kurt smiled, leaning in to kiss Blaine softly.

"I know...I just wish they were more like your family..."

"I know baby...I'm sorry...But..At least try to enjoy your time with them?" He said quietly, adjusting the lapel of Blaine's coat and smiling up at him.

Blaine nodded. "I will."

"Now kiss me.." Kurt whispered, wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck.

Blaine pulled Kurt close, smiling as his lips met Kurt's.

Kurt sighed happily, into the kiss before reaching into his pocket, keeping his lips against Blaine's as he pulled out a long black velvet covered box.

Blaine moaned softly, melting into Kurt.

Kurt pulled away before holding up the box between them. "Merry Christmas baby.." he smiled.

Blaine smiled with shock. "Baby...oh my God...I left your present at home..."

"It's okay Blaine." Kurt giggled, "Just open it." He said, bouncing excitedly. Blaine took the box and opened it, gasping at what he saw. It was a white gold chain, and at the end of the chain was a small locket, shaped like an elegant little shield.  
[ www (dot) heartsmith (dot) com/ media/ c_isis (dot) jpg]

Blaine gasped. "Oh God! Baby, it's beautiful!"

Kurt smiled, carefully grabbing the box and removing the necklace. He turned Blaine around and slipped the locket around his neck. Blaine took the shield in his hand and examined it, seeing that it opened. He clicked open the little charm and saw Kurt had placed a little picture of them that was taken over the summer.  
"I know it's cheesy.." Kurt blushed.

"It isn't cheesy at all!" Blaine said, tearing up. "It's beautiful! Thank you so much!"

Kurt smiled, holding Blaine close. "I'm glad you like it baby."

"I love it!" Blaine smiled.

"I felt like the shield was kind of...Us because...You know..We've always been there to protect each other." Kurt said, blushing as Blaine kissed his cheek.

"That's amazing..." Blaine said softly.

"You're amazing.." Kurt smiled, leaning in to kiss Blaine.

Blaine sighed happily. "I love you."

"I love you too Blaine...So much..." Kurt said softly.

Blaine kissed Kurt's cheek. "I have to go baby..."

Kurt's smile faded a bit. "Alright...Call me tonight?"

"As soon as I can escape to my room," Blaine promised

Kurt gave Blaine one more kiss before Blaine got in the car, waving to Kurt before he drove off.

Blaine sighed as he pulled up to his father's house. He walked in slowly and saw his dad in the kitchen.  
"Hey dad!"

"Hey Blaine.." Robert smiled." Your grandparents are on their way from the airport, they'll be here any minute."

Blaine took a deep breath. "Okay. Is it just them and us?"

"Yeah..Go upstairs and put your coat away, I'll call you down when they get here."

"Alright.." Blaine said before hurrying up to his room.

He nearly jumped as he opened the door to see Brittany on his bed, her long blonde hair hanging off of the edge. "Hey Blaine!"

"Oh my God! You scared me!" Blaine practically squealed.

Brittany smiled, hopping off of the bed. "I'm sorry, I came to bring you your Christmas present!" She said happily.

"Awe, Britt, you didn't have to get me anything," Blaine said going to sit next to her.

She walked over and pitched a small, adorably wrapped box out of her bag, handing it to Blaine. He opened it, revealing a small treasure chest.  
"It's for Matata! It blows bubbles!"

"Oh my God! Thank you!" Blaine smiled. "He'll love it!"

Brittany smiled when she caught a glimpse of the metal around Blaine's neck. "What's this?" She asked, carefully grabbing the little silver shield and examining it.

Blaine smiled. "It's a locket. Kurt bought it for me for Christmas."

"It's so pretty!" Brittany said, smiling down at it.

"Thanks! How come you aren't celebrating with your family?" Blaine asked.

Brittany shrugged. "They went to go stay with my sister.." she said, opening the locket and smiling at the picture of her best friend and Kurt. "That must've been a tiny camera.."

Blaine giggled. "Well my grandparents will be here soon but you can stay if you want."

"Would your dad mind?" Britt asked, closing the locket and letting it fall back against his chest.

"Not since you're alone."

Brittany smiled, pulling Blaine into a hug. There was a small knock on the door.

"Blaine?" An older man's voice said through the door.

"Come in!" Blaine called.

The door opened and a man with grey hair walked inside. "Blaine!" He smiled, walking over to hug his grandson. "Oh, and who is this? Girlfriend?" He smiled, grabbing Brittany's hand.

Blaine started to speak but Brittany did first. "Yeah, totally.." she smiled.

Blaine stared wide eyed at the blonde until she winked at him. "Umm yeah. Grandpa, this is Brittany..."

"So pretty!" He smiled, causing Brittany to giggle lightly. "When did this happen?" His grandfather asked, patting Blaine on the back.

"About a week after I moved here," Blaine played along.

"Well come downstairs! I think your grandmother would like to meet this beautiful young lady.." The older man said smiling.

"We'll be down in a minute," Blaine smiled back.

His grandfather nodded and walked out of the room.

Blaine sighed heavily. "Oh my God! I owe you big time!"

"Why?" Brittany asked, tilting her head.

"They can't know I'm gay.." Blaine admitted quietly.

"Ooohhh...Really? I just said I was your girlfriend because I'm a girl...And I'm your friend.." Brittany said, looking off at the wall as she pondered this. "So you want me to act like your girlfriend girlfriend?"

"Please? I'll do whatever you want," Blaine pleaded.

"Sure Blaine!" She giggled.

"Thank you!" Blaine said, throwing his arms around her.

Brittany hugged Blaine back. "This must really mean a lot to you." She smiled.

"It really does. They would freak out if they knew about Kurt..."

Brittany nodded. "Now, let's go be a happy straight couple..." she chuckled, standing.

Blaine giggled, taking her hand as they walked down the stairs.

Robert looked up from his spot on the couch as they descended the stairs. "Blaine...What's Brittany doing here?"

"Her parents went out of town. Can she stay so she isn't alone?" Blaine asked.

Robert nodded. "That's fine.." he smiled.  
Blaine's grandmother walked in, smiling wide as she hugged her grandson, commenting on how much he'd grown before turning to Brittany. "And this must be the lucky lady.." she said smiling.

"Grandma, this is Brittany, my girlfriend," Blaine smiled.

Robert's eyebrows shot up as he did a double take at his son, coughing as he choked on his water.

Blaine looked at his father and gave him a look, telling him to go along with it.

Robert's coughs died down and he nodded at his son.

Brittany looked at her "boyfriend's" grandmother. "Nice to meet you.." she said calmly.

"You are just the cutest little thing!" Blaine's grandmother cooed. "Well not little," she giggled.

Brittany laughed lightly, looking down at Blaine as he rolled his eyes, keeping a smile on his face. "Thank you." She said politely. Blaine was surprised she hadn't had a random outburst yet.

Blaine took Britt's hand and say down on the couch. "It's really nice to see you again."

Blaine's grandparents sat across from the two and Robert, who still looked shocked.  
"It's good to see you too Blaine." His grandfather said happily. "So how's the new school?"

"I love it! It took some getting used to. But it's great!" Blaine smiled.

"I always did prefer Dalton though. Looks better on a college application.." His grandmother sighed.

"But I do think Blaine is much happier here.." Robert said smiling.

"I am. I miss Dalton. It was more...challenging...But I love it here. I'm more myself here." Blaine said, smiling.

"Is Dalton like Hogwarts?..." Brittany asked Blaine quietly.

Blaine laughed. "No, honey. It's just an all-boys school. No magic."

Brittany nodded and Blaine's grandparents looked confused momentarily, but shrugged it off.

"How have you been?" Blaine asked.

Blaine talked with his grandparents for a bit while Brittany stared off into space, looking like she was thinking hard. Suddenly she cut in. "So if it's all boys...Then it's like...Gay Hogwarts?"

Blaine's eyes went wide. "No...if it were gay, I wouldn't have asked you out..."

Brittany nodded, looking at Blaine before going quiet once more.

The buzzer went off in the kitchen and Blaine hopped up quickly. "Britt! Will you help me in the kitchen?"

"Yeah." She smiled, standing up and following Blaine.

As soon as they got into the kitchen, Blaine sighed as he rested his head in his hands.

Brittany cocked her head in confusion. "Blaine...Are you okay?" She asked placing a hand on his back.

"They're gonna see through it. They'll find out I'm gay and hate me like my dad did. They'll figure it out if they haven't already." Blaine rambled, completely freaking out as he turned to take a casserole out of the oven.

"Blaine..Just stay calm..Okay? They won't find out.." Brittany soothed.

"Gay Hogwarts?" Blaine asked, giggling a little. "They're gonna catch on."

"I'm sorry...I wasn't thinking.." Brittany sighed. "But I think we can keep this up for a few more hours."

"Shit! My ring!" Blaine panicked, taking it off quickly. "It's okay...I think I can pull this off. I have an idea."

"What's your idea?" She asked, sitting on the counter.

"I'm gonna give you your present in front of them."

"Do you want me to kiss you?" She asked, kicking her feet.

Blaine laughed. "Surprise me."

Brittany smiled. "Sounds like a plan.."

Blaine got the rest of dinner ready before asking Britt to tell everyone it was time to eat.

Brittany nodded, walking into the living room and telling everyone it was time to eat. They all came and sat at the table and Blaine and Brittany made everyone's plate.

Blaine stood up before they started to eat. "First, I just wanted to say thank you to my grandparents for coming. Its really nice to see you. And second...I was going to wait until later but now seems like the perfect time..." Blaine pulled out a long, thin box and handed it to his pretend girlfriend. "Merry Christmas, Brittany."

Brittany opened the box to see a necklace with a heart-shaped charm. The charm had blue waves and two silver dolphins within the heart. "Blaine...It's beautiful! I love it!"

Blaine smiled widely. "Merry Christmas, honey."

Brittany stood, giving Blaine a light kiss. It was more of a kiss between them as friends than as pretend boyfriend and girlfriend. She hugged him tightly." Thank you so much! It's beautiful!"

"You're welcome," Blaine smiled, sitting back down. "I'm glad you like it."

Brittany sat back down next to Blaine as she put on the necklace, admiring it with a smile on her face.

"Now, let's eat," Blaine smiled.

Dinner went better than Blaine expected. They spent the evening with pleasant conversation and stories. Afterwards they gave Blaine some Christmas money (which would go straight to the wedding fund) and some clothes. His grandparents left later that night to go to their hotel and Brittany and Blaine sat upstairs.

Blaine collapsed on the bed. "Thanks for tonight Britt."

Brittany lay next to Blaine and sighed. "You're welcome..."

"So you like your necklace?"

"I love it." She says, turning over to hold Blaine close.

Blaine smiled his goofy grin. "Good."

"So do you think your grandparents like me?" She giggled.

"I think they love you!" Blaine laughed.

Brittany laughed loudly before yawning. "Ugh, I'm sleepy.."

"Let me change real quick. Want some clothes?" Blaine asked.

"Yup!" Brittany smiled.

Blaine got up and they both changed before crawling back into bed. Blaine pulled out his phone and dialed Kurt's number.

"Hellooo.." Kurt answered happily.

"Hey baby! Just crawled into bed. Wanna come over?"

"Yeah! I'll be over in a bit." Kurt smiled, grabbing his jacket.

"Okay! Love you!" Blaine smiled.

"I love you too." Kurt smiled. A bit later Kurt showed up. Robert opened the door for him and let him know Blaine was upstairs. Kurt walked up to Blaine's room and opened the door slowly.

Britt had just fallen asleep. Blaine slowly rolled out of bed and hugged Kurt. "Thanks for coming."

"You're welcome Blaine.." Kurt whispered, kissing Blaine's cheek.

"Britt's asleep. Want to go for a walk?" Blaine asked.

"That sounds wonderful.." Kurt smiled, glad he'd dressed warm.

Blaine changed once again and grabbed his coat that he had found Kurt's present in earlier. "You ready?"

Kurt nodded as they walked downstairs and outside. A very gentle snow was falling, with fat wispy flakes fluttering around them. They walked for a bit stopping under a streetlight to dance as they sang 'Let it Snow', giggling happily as they finished.

Blaine wrapped his arm around Kurt, pulling him close. "So...I was wrong earlier..."

"About?" Kurt smiled, placing his hands on Blaine's shoulders as they continued to sway back and forth slowly.

"I found your gift in my other jacket," Blaine smiled widely.

"You did?" Kurt said, smiling back. His cheeks pink from the cold as he brushed a snowflake from Blaine's dark curls.

"Yes," Blaine smiled, pulling out a red, square Cartier box and handing it to Kurt.

(www dot cartier4online dot com/ cartier- love/ cartier-white-gold-love-bracelet-with-colourde-stones _ 171 dot htm)

Kurt's eyes went wide as his smile grew. He took the box from Blaine and opened it to see a beautiful white gold Bracelet. It was a plain band other than the different colored stones around it. "Blaine..." He whispered. "This is gorgeous.."

Blaine smiled widely. "I wasn't completely sure if you'd like it. Are you sure it's okay?"

"Yes baby, this is so beautiful.." Kurt smiled, wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck tightly, holding him close.

Blaine smiled lovingly, leaning forward to kiss Kurt softly.

Kurt deepened the kiss before he pulled away, resting their foreheads together. "I love you.."

"I love you too," Blaine said happily. "Merry Christmas darling."

Kurt blushed. "Merry Christmas..."

"I love you."

"I love you too..." Kurt smiled before leaning in to kiss Blaine again.

"How long can you stay?"

"Until midnight.." Kurt said as Blaine helped him secure the bracelet around his wrist.

"Wanna head back? I'm cold," Blaine giggled.

"You're always cold.." Kurt smiled, wrapping a hand around Blaine's waist as they started back to the Anderson home.

"That's why you need to come up to my room and warm me up," Blaine smiled as they headed up the stairs.

"And whatever could you mean by that?.." Kurt smiled, grabbing Blaine by his waist before they reached the door.

"Hmm...I'm sure you'll think of something." Blaine smiled.

Kurt leaned in, kissing Blaine's neck softly and pushing him back against the wall of the hallway.

Blaine gasped, moaning at the touch.

Kurt sucked at Blaine's pulse point harshly before biting down hard, groaning at the taste of his fiancé's skin.

"Ahh!" Blaine cried out lightly. "My room...please..."

Kurt pulled away and nodded before they walked quickly down the hall to Blaine's room. Before Blaine could open the door, Kurt grabbed him again, pushing him against the door as he kissed him deeply, reaching around to squeeze that perfect, firm ass.

Blaine moaned loudly. "Fuck! Kurt!"

"You're so hot Blaine.." Kurt moaned in his ear, pushing their hips together.

Blaine growled deep in his throat. "Baby...I need you to fuck me..."

Kurt gave a devilish grin. "You need it baby?" He asked, squeezing his ass harder.

"Yes!" Blaine whimpered. "I want you to bend me over on my hands and knees..."

"You want me hard? Want me to make you scream?" Kurt whispered, grinding against Blaine again.

Kurt had Blaine falling apart. "Yes! Please baby..."

Kurt reached down, turning the doorknob as they both shuffled inside. Kurt kissed Blaine deeply before he heard a voice.  
"Hey guys.." Brittany said.  
Fuck. Kurt had forgotten she was staying.

"Hey," Blaine said quickly before pulling Kurt close again.

Kurt pulled away again, "Blaine." He protested.

Blaine groaned. "Fine."

Kurt rolled his eyes and sat on the bed. "Don't be upset." He giggled.

"I'm not upset," Blaine protested. "I might be blue. But I'm not upset."

Kurt giggled again. "You are just..." He trailed off, laughing again as he hugged Brittany with a 'hello'.

"It's your fault," Blaine mumbled under his breath before going to cuddle with Britt.

"Just think, if Britt wasn't here right now, I'd have you bent over...Probably on the floor.." Kurt sighed, smiling evilly.

Blaine groaned. "Kurrrtt..."

Kurt held back a giggle at his fiancé's frustration before backing up to lean against the headboard.

Blaine brought Britt closer to him, trying to ignore Kurt.

Kurt smirked raising an eyebrow as he laid down pulling Blaine close so his back was to Kurt's chest. It was then, Blaine realized Kurt was very good at hiding his frustration as he felt the straining bulge of Kurt's crotch pressing against his ass.

Blaine gasped, turning his head to glare at his fiancé.

Kurt looked at Blaine still smiling as he pressed a small kiss to Blaine's lips.

"No." Blaine said, turning back to Britt.

"No what?" Kurt said, feigning ignorance.

Blaine rolled his eyes. If Kurt wanted to play games, Blaine would do it too. He rolled over, rocking his hips onto Kurt's.

Kurt gasped, clutching to Blaine as he tried to control his breathing.

Blaine slid his hand down, massaging Kurt's hard member over his jeans.

Kurt leaned forward, kissing Blaine deeply in an effort to keep quiet.

Blaine pulled back and smiled. "Two can play that game."

Kurt's eyebrows kneaded together as a desperate little whine escaped his lips.

Blaine giggled. "I love you."

"Uh huh.." Kurt mumbled, shifting a bit. Suddenly Brittany's phone lit up. It was Santana. "I'll be right back." She said quietly, stepping out of the room.

Blaine took full advantage of Brittany's absence. He hooked his leg over Kurt's waist and rolled on top of him.

"Oh fuck.." Kurt gasped, reaching around to grip Blaine's ass.

Blaine rocked his hips over Kurt, leaning down to bite his neck.

"Blaine...Fuck...Oh god.." Kurt moaned, thrusting up against his fiancé.

"Ahh!" Blaine gasped. "I need you, Kurt..."

Kurt reached down, pulling Blaine up so he was straddling him and pulled down his sweatpants down to release his cock. He wrapped his fingers around Blaine's leaking member and began pumping him furiously.

Blaine gasped. "Fuck! Oh baby!"

Kurt tightened his grip, squeezing Blaine's hip with his free hand as he looked up at Blaine.

"God...I need you inside me...please..."

Kurt slowed down. He wasn't sure how long Britt would be on the phone, but he really wanted to fuck Blaine. "Get the lube." He whispered quickly.

Blaine reached over and quickly grabbed the bottle. "You're so hot baby..."

Kurt reached down and unzipped his jeans, pulling out his throbbing cock.

"You're so big, Kurt. Unnghh.."

Kurt moaned at Blaine's words as he took the lube from Blaine, slicking himself up quickly before grabbing Blaine's hips and positioning him over him.

Blaine gasped as he pushed himself down over Kurt's member.

Kurt's head fell back as he gasped, digging his fingers into Blaine's hips as he let him adjust.

Blaine lifted himself up and down on Kurt's throbbing cock. "Baby! Oh God!"

Kurt bit his lip, tightening his grip on Blaine as he thrust up into him, panting heavily.

Blaine ground his hips down harder. "Ungh! Fuck me, baby!"

"Shh baby...Oh fuck.." Kurt gasped. Blaine's dad was still home, and Kurt knew Blaine didn't care if Brittany heard, but he did.

Blaine attached his lips to Kurt's in an attempt to be quiet as he started grinding faster.

Kurt sped up his movements as well, meeting Blaine's thrusts as he brushed over the small bundle of nerves inside of him.

Blaine leaned down, biting his pillow as he screamed.

Kurt moaned at the muffled sound, reaching up to pull Blaine's curls.

Blaine gasped, getting louder with each thrust. "Baby...oh baby...I'm so close..."

"Oh god...Me too...Fuck..Cum for me Blaine.." Kurt gasped, thrusting harder.

Blaine gave one last scream into the pillow as he came hard, panting as his hips slowed.

Kurt gave a few more thrusts, gasping loudly as he came deep inside of Blaine, groaning as he filled him.

Blaine moaned as he felt Kurt spill his seed inside him.

"Oh god..." Kurt panted, turning his head and kissing Blaine's temple. "I love you..."

"I love you too, Kurt," Blaine breathed out.

Kurt slowly pulled out of Blaine, gasping with oversensitivity.

Blaine collapsed next to Kurt. "Oh my God..."

Kurt looked over at Blaine as he fixed his jeans. "You good?" He asked smiling as he removed his cum covered shirt and tossing it near Blaine's hamper.

"So much better," Blaine giggled. "Next time, I want you to bend me over on the floor though."

"I'm glad I could help relieve your tension..." Kurt giggled. "And I promise.."

Blaine laughed snuggling up to Kurt.

Brittany walked in a few minutes later smiling as she saw the two. "So who gave in first?"

"You know Kurt can't resist this," Blaine chuckled.

"Oh hush, you're the one that jumped on me.." Kurt giggled.

"You're the one that started touching me. I was simply just making you want me." Blaine shrugged.

"Mhmm.." Kurt mumbled, kissing Blaine's cheek.

Blaine giggled. "Was that San?"

"Yeah.." Brittany smiled, laying down and cuddling up to Blaine. "She wants to see me so she can give me my Christmas present."

"Is she coming here?"

"She's just dropping by if that's okay.." She said softly.

"Just tell her to come through the window," Blaine said softly.

Brittany smiled, nodding before sending a quick text to Santana.

"Blaine said to come through his window."

A few minutes later, the beautiful Latina was knocking on Blaine's window. Britt got up and let her in.  
"Hey brittbritt. Thanks for letting me come over, Blaine."

Brittany smiled as she pulled Santana into a hug.

"It's not a problem Santana.." Blaine smiled.

"So, Britt. I need to talk to you.." Santana said nervously.

"About?" Brittany asked smiling.

"I got you something...and I want to change, Britt. I haven't been fair to you."

Brittany looked up at Santana. "Really?"

Santana pulled out a small box and handed it to Brittany. "Merry Christmas..."

(www dot kay dot com / product1%7c1010%7c10001%7c-1%7c900150400%7c22285%7c22285 dot 22286 dot 22287)

Brittany opened the box and gasped, looking at the ring. It was a silver heart and half of it was covered in small diamonds. "Santana..."

"It's a promise ring," Santana said quietly.

"What are you promising?" Brittany asked as Kurt and Blaine looked on smiling.

Santana started to tear up. "That I'm not going to hide you anymore. You're my girlfriend and I want everyone to know."

Tears quickly gathered in Brittany's eyes. "Santana...I love you so much..."

"I love you, Britt. You mean everything to me.."

Brittany placed her hands on either side of Santana's face, kissing her deeply.

Santana wrapped her arms around the blonde. "Let's go to your place? Please?"

Brittany looked over at Blaine. "Is that okay? I know I said I would stay with you...But.."

Blaine smiled. "Go ahead. Have fun."

Brittany smiled, going over to give Blaine a tight hug before going back to Santana, saying goodbye to the boys before they both climbed out of the window.

Blaine smiled. "That was sweet..."

"It was..." Kurt said, kissing Blaine's chest.

"I'm so happy for Britt. She deserves to be happy," Blaine said softly.

"I'm just glad Santana came to her senses.." Kurt sighed.

"Me too..."

Kurt looked up at Blaine."...How was dinner with your grandparents?"

Blaine laughed lightly. "Britt randomly showed up and introduced herself as my girlfriend."

"Oh my god.." Kurt laughed against Blaine's shoulder.

"Yeah," Blaine said quietly.

"Are you okay baby?" Kurt asked looking up at his fiancé.

"I just don't want to sleep alone tonight..."

"Do you want me to try and talk my dad into letting me stay?"

Blaine nodded. "Please..."

Kurt grabbed his phone, dialing his father's number and holding his phone to his ear.

Burt saw his phone light up and answered quickly.  
"Kurt? Is everything okay?"

"Yeah Dad..I know it's late, and you already said midnight, but I was just wondering if I could stay with Blaine tonight.." Kurt said, running his hand over Blaine's chest lovingly.

Burt sighed. "Kurt, it's Christmas. You should be home."

"Everyone's already in bed Dad..And Blaine would be sleeping alone...No one deserves to be alone on Christmas.." Kurt said quietly.

"I guess. Behave, Kurt," Burt said firmly.

Kurt rolled his eyes but smiled fondly at his father's trademarked "behave" tone.  
"Aye aye Cap'n." Kurt giggled.

Burt giggled. "Good night, Kurt."

"Night Dad.." Kurt smiled before hanging up. "I can stay.." he said quietly, kissing Blaine's jaw sweetly.

"Thanks, Kurt," Blaine said softly.

"Is everything okay Blaine?...You seem like something is bothering you.." Kurt said.

"It's just my grandparents being in town. I always get like this." Blaine said, trying to shrug it off.

Kurt sighed. "I wish there was something I could do.."

"You're here," Blaine said, looking up at Kurt with thankful eyes.

Kurt gave a small smile, pulling Blaine into his arms and kissing the top of his head.

"I love you, Kurt." Blaine whispered, tucking his head under Kurt's chin.

"I love you too..." Kurt said smiling lightly.

Blaine sighed quietly. "Good night, baby."

"Good night.." Kurt said, bringing one of Blaine's hands to his lips and kissing his knuckles.

Blaine smiled, cuddling closer as he drifted asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

The next few days of December flew by and it was New Year's Eve. Blaine and Kurt had a few friends over at his mother's apartment. It was only a few hours before the ball dropped, announcing 2012 and Marissa was in the kitchen, helping cook something. She caught Kurt's eye and he hurried in. "And just what do you think you are doing? When I told you that you were not lifting a finger today I meant it." He said, trying to shoo her out of the Kitchen.

"But Kurt, you haven't let me do anything. And I can't even drink tonight! I'm going crazy!" Marissa protested.

Kurt placed his hand on Marissa's small baby bump. "Get used to it for more than seven more months."

"Ugh! Fine! But what am I supposed to do? Sit in my room and do nothing?" Marissa groaned.

"Go be gorgeous somewhere." He giggled, kissing her cheek before walking to the kitchen and tending to whatever Marissa was trying to moments before.

Marissa sat on a stool. "You're too good to me, Kurt," she giggled. "So...I have a question for you."

"And what would that be?" Kurt asked, flitting around the kitchen, but keeping his eyes on his future Mother-in-law.

"Well...my first ultrasound is in a few days...do you think Blaine would go if I asked him to?"

"Oh God, he would love to...I...already know.." Kurt smiled "Did you tell John you wanted Blaine to go instead of him?" He asked, pouring himself a glass of water and sitting on a stool next to her.

"Yeah. He's okay with it. I just didn't know if Blaine wanted to." Marissa said. "How do you know?"

"Because, he adores you and that baby!" Kurt said. "He may still not be a big fan of John yet, but you know how Blaine is with babies.." he said matter-of-factly before sipping his water.

Marissa smiled. "That's true. I just kind of wish it would've happened sooner. I'm scared Blaine won't be able to really know his brother or sister..."

"I asked him if he wanted to stay in Ohio for a couple of years.." Kurt sighed, resting his chin in his hand." Just for you and the baby...But he's dead-set on New york and college and getting married right after we graduate."

"He's scared you won't be able to be on Broadway if you do start as soon as possible. He's looking out for you, Kurt," Marissa said softly. "Blaine doesn't want to take the chance and have you blame him."

"I know, and I love him for it but...There really is only a very slim chance of me getting on Broadway...And I won't blame anyone but myself if I don't make it...I just want him to get the chance to get to know his little brother or sister.." Kurt said, looking up at Marissa.

"I know. But it's something you two need to work out."

"I'll try to talk to him.." he sighed, grabbing Marissa's hand.

Blaine sat in his room with some of his close friends from Dalton and a few of the glee guys that could make it, Finn, Puck and Mike. And all of them seemed to be complaining about how their girlfriends weren't putting out. (Other than puck).

It was nice to have his friends here. Blaine laughed at all their stories about their girlfriends. They really didn't understand girls.

"Well Blaine, you're sitting here laughing while we're all having to take cold showers!" David laughed, pushing him playfully.

"Maybe I'm just not as stubborn as all of you when it comes to relationships," Blaine teased.

"Stubborn?" Wes asked. "What do you mean by that?"

"Compare your relationship to mine. Who's doing a better job?" Blaine asked.

"You have all underestimated the powers of the gay-lationship!" Puck laughed loudly.

Blaine shook his head. "I can pretty much guess that I've gone farther with Kurt than any of you ever have. Well maybe besides Puck..."

Puck nodded, smiling smugly.

"Well how much further is there to go?" Thad asked.

"With us? I guess a three some. Not so sure about that though. I love what me and Kurt do. Britt did ask to join once though," Blaine giggled.

"And you said no? You're crazy dude.." Puck snorted, his eyebrows raised.

"So what's your secret?" David asked.

"Dude...My brother..." Finn mumbled.

"Shut up Finn, I want to hear this.." Mike said.

"I don't know if I could. But Kurt was the one to say no. And to spare Finn, let's just say I know what I'm doing." Blaine smiled widely.

"Okay, ignoring Finn, How far have you and Kurt gone Anderson?" Puck asked cocking an eyebrow.

"All the way. Repeatedly. What exactly do you want to know?" Blaine asked.

"I want to know if Hummel's a freak!" Puck laughed.

"He wasn't until he met me," Blaine winked at Puck. "He's still hesitant sometimes. But it isn't hard for one of us to get the other to do something."

All of the boys let out a long, "Oooh!", laughing loudly.

"Example?" Puck asked, pointing at Blaine.

"Are you gay?" David asked Puck.

"Hell no, but I'm always game for a good sex story." Puck smirked, waggling his eyebrows.

"Hmm. I got him to let me fuck him in front of Britt. We've both tied each other up and teased the other until we begged." Blaine said like it was no big deal.

"Damn Anderson, I'm impressed.." Puck nodded. Finn just sat there staring at the floor with a red face.

Blaine giggled. "Like I said, I know what I'm doing."

In the living room, Kurt sat with the girls, who were doing some complaining of their own.

"Ugh! Finn just won't stop!" Rachel complained.

"I've had it up to here with mike!" Tina groaned.

"What are they doing?" Kurt asked.

"They won't stop!" Rachel groaned again.

"Rachel! Stop what?" Kurt said.

"Trying to get is to...you know...have sex," Rachel said the last part quietly.

Kurt couldn't help but chuckle. "What's wrong with that?"

"Wait...how often do you and Blaine?" Tina asked.

"At least four days out of the week...Sometimes multiple times in one day.." Kurt said simply, taking a sip of his drink.

Tina's mouth dropped.

"And you like that?" Rachel asked.

"It's sex...It's not supposed to be unpleasant.." Kurt shrugged. "And contrary to popular belief, I don't always bottom. Brittany's my witness." Kurt said, nodding to the blonde, who smiled.

"I love dolphin sex," Brittany smiled.

"So do I Britt.." Kurt smiled. "It's really not as bad as people think.."

"Tell us more!" Britt giggled.

"Well what do you want to know?" Kurt asked, looking around at the shocked girls, and Mercedes, who was just smiling the whole time at how much her best friend had changed when it came to this.

"How does it feel?" Tina asked.

Kurt sighed smiling. "Amazing.."

"How?" Rachel asks. "Just the thought..."

"Well let's just say boys and girls were are not created equally in that way.." Kurt laughed.

"So what's your favorite position?" Mercedes asked.

Kurt finally blushed. "Well..I..Uh.."

The girls giggled. "Come on. Tell us!"

"Well..." Kurt started. "I-I really...thoroughly enjoy it when he...Puts my legs on his shoulders..." He stammered, blushing furiously.

Brittany stared at Kurt with wide, eyes that expressed something Kurt couldn't read. "I'm so jealous of you Kurt! I swear, if Blaine wasn't a dolphin..."

Kurt blushed more laughing a bit. "Well he is...And he is...Very good at what he does...He knows what he's doing.." he giggled.

"Oh I know!" Brittany laughed. "I've heard the noises you make."

Kurt flushed again as the other glee girls looked at him with wide eyes.

"How loud are you?" Rachel asked. "How loud is Blaine?"

"Have you ever been caught?" Tina piped in.

Kurt held up a hand, signaling them to stop their questions.  
"I'm usually not that loud…But it really depends on the position...Blaine is…Always...One of these days I'm going to have to shove something in his mouth to shut him up...And yes...We've been...Walked in on.." Kurt sighed.

The girls giggled. "By who? What happened?"

Kurt rested his chin in his hand. "I can't believe I'm about to tell you all of this.."

"We won't tell!" Britt said happily.

"The first time was by my dad...I was...Well.." Kurt blushed again.

"You were what?" Rachel asked on edge.

"I was..." Kurt's cheeks turned beet red as he muttered the next words. "I was giving him a blow job..."

Rachel and Tina gasped. "Oh my God!"

"Yes, I know." Kurt sighed. "Then Finn and my dad walked in on us having sex two different times, and Marissa's boyfriend John walked in on us the day we met him."

Brittany giggled. "You've been caught a lot!"

"We don't get a lot of time alone.." Kurt shrugged.

"True," Rachel agreed. "So do you think we are all prudes?"

"No, there's nothing wrong with waiting until you're ready for sex...But that doesn't mean you can't do other things.." Kurt said, crossing his legs.

"Like what?" Tina asked.

"Like...Think ladies! You know there're things to do other than sex!" Kurt said, gesturing with his hands.

"Oh god!" Rachel practically screamed. "Really, Kurt?"

"What?" Kurt asked. "It doesn't hurt anyone!"

"But..that's just..." Rachel started.

"I wouldn't even know what to do..." Tina sighed.

"That's why you talk about it...Explore each other…See what you both do and don't like.." Kurt explained.

"Kurt. That would just be awkward to talk to Finn about that and you know it." Rachel complained.

"It's only awkward if you make it awkward.." Kurt said matter-of-factly.

"I guess I could try talking to Mike..." Tina said quietly.

"That's the positive attitude I'm looking for!" Kurt smiled. "God I feel like the...Gay male Dr. Ruth!" He giggled.

"At least you all have someone to talk about it with," Mercedes sighed.

"I'll talk about it with you Mercedes." Brittany smiled.

Mercedes chuckled. "Okay, Britt."

Marissa walked into the living room later, smiling. "Okay every one! Ten minutes to midnight, everyone grab a glass of champagne! I won't tell your parents if you don't"

Everyone rushed around Blaine's mom, taking a glass and thanking her.

Everyone walked into the living room and turned the TV onto the channel that was broadcasting the ball dropping in New York. Kurt walked up to Blaine and smiled. "Well hello stranger.."

"Hi there sexy. How's your night been?" Blaine beamed.

"Good.." Kurt smiled, looking up at Blaine from under his lashes. "But I missed you.." he said as Blaine wrapped an arm around his waist.

"I missed you too," Blaine said, wrapping his arms around Kurt's neck. "You're so beautiful."

Kurt blushed as he kissed Blaine's cheek. "You're sweet..."

"Just telling the truth," Blaine smiled as he rested his head on Kurt's shoulder.

"GET IT ANDERSON! SHOW 'EM HOW IT'S DONE!" Puck called out, causing Kurt to quirk an eyebrow, but not before shooting puck a bitch glare.

"Everything is always about sex with Puck," Blaine sighed.

"What ever would make you say that?" Kurt deadpanned.

Blaine giggled, kissing Kurt's neck. "I love you."

"I love you too..." Kurt smiled, letting Blaine nuzzle under his jaw.

As everyone started the countdown, Blaine pulled back a little, looking at Kurt lovingly.

Kurt looked back into Blaine's eyes, thinking about where they were last year compared to this year.  
"Ten! Nine! Eight!"

Blaine leaned closer as they counted down, attaching his lips to Kurt's as everyone yelled excitedly into the new year.

Kurt pulled Blaine closer, deepening the kiss as all of their friends cheered around them and there was a distant sound of popping fireworks.

Blaine moaned into the kiss, lightly pulling Kurt's hair.

Kurt gasped, gripping Blaine's hips tightly as he slipped his tongue into his fiancé's mouth.

Blaine looked up, making sure no one was looking before pulling Kurt to his room.

Kurt smiled as Blaine locked the door. "Well.." Kurt giggled.

"Shh," Blaine smiled, silencing Kurt with his lips.

Kurt moaned, letting himself fall back onto the bed and pulling Blaine on top of him.

Blaine rolled his body onto Kurt's, moving his lips to his fiancé's neck.

"Oh god...Blaine..." Kurt gasped, clawing down his back.

Blaine gasped, biting down hard. "What do you want baby?"

"Fuck me...Please fuck me..." Kurt whimpered.

Blaine grinded down onto Kurt. "Do you want me to stretch you?"

"No...Just...Please.." Kurt said quickly.

Blaine lifted Kurt's shirt, throwing it to the floor before moving to Kurt's pants.

Kurt lifted his hips, letting Blaine pull off his jeans.

Blaine tossed them aside kissing down Kurt's gorgeous body as he reached for the lube.

Kurt tangled his fingers in Blaine's curls, panting heavily.

Blaine sat back, slicking himself up as Kurt watched him with hungry eyes.

Kurt moaned softly at the sight of Blaine pumping himself slowly. "You're so sexy Blaine..."

Blaine moaned at Kurt's words as he slowly pressed himself against Kurt's entrance.

Kurt pulled Blaine closer so they were chest to chest. "Baby...Please..."

Blaine kissed Kurt deeply as he pressed into his fiancé.

Kurt inhaled sharply through his nose as he wrapped his legs around Blaine's waist, rolling his hips up.

Blaine bit down on Kurt's neck to keep quiet as he thrust into Kurt.

Kurt whimpered as Blaine bit him. "Oh god...Fuck.." he gasped.

Blaine moved his lips to Kurt's ear, breathing heavily. "You're so fucking hot, Kurt!" He growled.

Kurt brought his hands up, pulling Blaine's curls roughly. "Blaine...Harder..."

Blaine gasped as he rolled his hips harder, quickening his pace.

Kurt moaned loudly as he felt Blaine's thick member drag across his prostate. He clutched tighter to Blaine as sweat started beading on his neck and forehead.  
"Unh! Blaine!"

Blaine slammed into Kurt, moaning against his neck. "Oh God, Kurt!"

Kurt's moans grew louder as he stilled his hips, just letting Blaine thrust into him.  
"Oh fuck...Ah! Right there baby!" He gasped, clawing down Blaine's back as he struck the small bundle of nerves inside of him in a particularly amazing way.

Blaine breathed heavily in Kurt's ear, thrusting as hard as he could.

"Blaine!" Kurt got out, gasping and panting harshly. "Baby...You feel so-Unh! So fucking good!'

Blaine gasped. "Kurt! Unnhhg! Cum for me..."

Kurt cried out, inching closer until the tight ball of heat in his stomach burst. He came hard, shooting his cum onto his stomach, and moaning Blaine's name loudly.

Blaine followed close behind Kurt, the sound of his voice making Blaine cum deep inside him. He carefully pulled out, collapsing next to Kurt.

Kurt lay there, catching his breath before he turned on his side, curling up to Blaine's chest. "Happy New Year.." He smiled, letting out a breathy laugh.

Blaine giggled. "Happy New Year, baby."

Kurt pressed a small kiss to Blaine's chest, sighing happily.

"I hate to say it but we should get back out there..."

Kurt mumbled something Blaine couldn't make out into his chest, but it didn't sound happy.

Blaine chuckled, "Come on."

Kurt slowly sat up before going to Blaine's drawer and grabbing a t-shirt and sweatpants.

Blaine walked to his bathroom and cleaned himself up before getting dressed.

Kurt walked over and wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck. "I love you.."

"I love you too," Blaine smiled. "Oh my, is Kurt Hummel going to let people see him in sweats?"

"I just had amazing sex...I really don't care right now.." Kurt giggled.

Blaine leaned up, kissing Kurt deeply.

Kurt sighed into the kiss, moaning lightly at Blaine's sudden passion.

Blaine smiled. "Let's go attend to our guests."

"Hopefully they didn't notice we were gone.." Kurt sighed as they stepped outside.

Mercedes was the first to spot them, biting her lip to hold back a laugh.

Kurt looked over at her narrowing his eyes as if to say, "I swear, if you say anything..."

Mercedes giggled as she walked up to him. "And you said he was the loud one."

Kurt's face flushed. "I-..Uh..Shh!" He stammered, looking around the room, seeing Blaine had walked off somewhere.

Mercedes chuckled, walking away to find Brittany.

Blaine walked over to the guys smiling. "So what'd I miss?"

"More like what did we miss," Wes laughed.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Blaine giggled, but smiled smugly.

"Oh Blaine!" Puck moaned, as all the other boys whooped and hollered.

Blaine shoved Puck playfully as Kurt shot the mohawked boy a look from across the room.

Puck laughed as Kurt glared at him.

"You better watch out, Puck. He can be pretty malicious." Blaine warned.

"I bet.." Puck snorted as Kurt walked over, putting his hands on his hips.

"So what are we talking about?"

"Nothing!" Blaine said quickly.

"Puck?" Kurt asked, biting the inside of his cheek as he looked over at the taller boy.

"We were talking about your moaning," Puck smiled his cocky grin.

Kurt looked at Blaine then back to Puck. "Really now.."

"Kurt...ignore him...please," Blaine pleaded.

"I think you're just jealous that you aren't the one causing them Puckerman." Kurt continued, causing the small group of boys to "Ooooh."

Puck laughed. "Yeah. I so want you Hummel."

"I know you do...Don't think I forgot about that night at the party.." Kurt said matter-of-factly.

"That was spin the bottle!"

"But spin the bottle does not include pulling me on top of you." Kurt said, rolling his eyes.

"That is true.." Mike chimed in. "That was a little heated for spin the bottle."

Blaine stepped between them. "Why does it even matter? You," Blaine said, turning to Kurt. "Are mine," he finished, pulling his fiancé in for a deep, passionate kiss.

Kurt's eyes fluttered closed and he moaned lightly as Blaine pulled him closer.

Blaine tangled his hands in Kurt's hair, deepening the kiss.

Kurt felt like his legs were about to give out as they kissed. Kurt had never seen Blaine like this. So possessive. It was kind of...Sexy.

Blaine backed Kurt against the wall, picking him up and squeezing his ass.

He heard the group of guys behind them give off cat calls as Kurt whimpered, wrapping his legs around Blaine's waist.

Blaine pulled off. "So what were you fighting about?" He smiled.

"I don't...remember.." Kurt panted.

"Good," Blaine said, turning around. "Now does anyone else have something to say?"

"That was hot!" Brittany called from across the room.

Blaine laughed loudly, turning back to Kurt and biting his ear, "Stay the night?"

"Y-yeah.." Kurt whimpered.

"Maybe you can do that thing you promised me..." Blaine whispered.

Kurt bit his lip, looking up at Blaine and nodding lightly.

Blaine kissed Kurt softly. "Can't wait."

Later after everyone left, Kurt and Blaine went to Blaine's room after seeing the rest of the party guests off.

Blaine sighed, jumping onto his bed. "That was an interesting night."

Kurt smiled, climbing on top of Blaine and resting his head on his chest. "It was.."

"I thought you were gonna kill Puck," Blaine giggled.

"I probably would've if you didn't...Step in.." Kurt said, biting his lip at the memory.

"You liked that?" Blaine smiled.

"Yeah..There was just something about you...It was really..Sexy.." Kurt breathed out.

"It felt...I don't even know...but I loved it..."

"Just having you show everyone I was yours like that...It just...Did something to me.." Kurt said closing his eyes.

Blaine gave a small moan. "It was so hard not to do more right then..."

"I kind of wanted you to.." Kurt admitted blushing.

"I wanted to. I just didn't know if you wanted me to since we had just had sex," Blaine explained.

"Yeah.." Kurt giggled:, looking up at Blaine.

Blaine ran his hands down Kurt's sides. "I love your eyes."

Kurt smiled, blushing as he planted a small kiss on Blaine's chest.

"I love you, Kurt."

"I love you too." Kurt said softly.

Blaine smiled, reaching down to take Kurt's hand.

Kurt laced his fingers with Blaine's and brought their hands up so he could Kiss Blaine's.

Blaine smiled lovingly at his fiancé, sighing happily.

Kurt scooted up Blaine's body, giving him a small kiss.

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's neck, pulling him closer.

Kurt smiled, deepening the kiss as he placed his hands on Blaine's waist.

Blaine moaned, rolling his hips up to Kurt's.

Kurt gasped, kissing down to Blaine's neck.

Blaine's breathing hitched. "Oh God..."

Kurt sucked at Blaine's pulse point, kissing down to his collar bones and back up the center of his neck.

Blaine clawed down Kurt's back, squirming under him.

Kurt sat up, pulling off his shirt before doing the same with Blaine's. He leaned down, gently flicking his tongue over Blaine's nipple.

Blaine arched his back as he gasped. "Kurrrttt..."

"What do you want baby?" Kurt whispered, bring his hand down to cup the bulge of Blaine's straining erection.

Blaine shivered. "Bend me over the desk...please..."

Kurt stood, holding out a hand to Blaine to help him off of the bed. As Blaine walked by him on the way to the desk, Kurt slapped his ass, smiling as he saw his fiancé jump a bit at the unexpected touch.

Blaine bit his bottom lip as he turned and looked at Kurt innocently. He ran his fingertips down his own chest, slowing as he reached the small patch of hair just above his jeans.

Kurt swallowed hard and his breathing grew heavier as he watched Blaine's hand trail lower.

Blaine unzipped his jeans and slowly pulled them down, taking his briefs with them before slowly stroking himself.

Kurt's breath caught in his throat as he watched this beautiful boy stroke himself. "Fuck...Blaine.." Kurt whispered, walking closer, but not touching him, as he kept his eyes trained on Blaine's cock.

Blaine smiled as Kurt came closer. "Touch me..."

Kurt obliged, coming even closer and resting his forehead against Blaine's as he slowly started massaging his fiancé's hips.

Blaine sighed, adding more pressure to himself. "I need you..."

"Tell me how much you need me..." Kurt whispered, licking over his bottom lip.

Blaine gasped. "Oh fuck...baby I need you so bad. It's all I've been thinking about since earlier..."

Kurt smiled kissing Blaine softly. "Tell me what you've been thinking about.." Kurt said quietly.

Blaine closed his eyes, moaning quietly. "You bent me over this desk, teasing me by only putting the head of your thick cock inside me and taking it back out. You kept doing this until I begged you and you slammed into me, making me cry out in sheer pleasure. You smacked my ass as you fucked me hard and fast, calling me your little slut..."

Kurt moaned, grabbing Blaine's hair and turning him around swiftly so he was bent over the desk.

Blaine gasped. "Ahh! Baby!"

Kurt unzipped his jeans quickly, pulling out his erection and coating it in lube before slowly pressing into Blaine, only pushing enough so the head was inside of him.

Blaine moaned at the stretch. "Oh baby...fuck..."

Kurt moaned quietly at the sight before slowly pulling out of him.

Blaine whined, pushing back.

Kurt smiled, pushing back into Blaine and pulling out again. "You asked for this..."

Blaine groaned. "I know..."

Kurt smiled as he continued teasing Blaine. "Fuck Blaine...You're so tight..."

Blaine rested his chest and head on his desk, moaning every time Kurt pressed in. "Baby...please...I need you..."

"I know baby.." Kurt said darkly, pressing in a bit deeper before pulling out again.

Blaine shivered at Kurt's voice. "God Kurt...you're so hot..."

Kurt didn't know how much more of this he could take as he squeezed Blaine's ass roughly. "Fuck..."

Blaine gasped. "Kurt! Shit, please!"

Kurt slammed into Blaine, forcing him to take all of him.

Blaine cried out at the sudden feeling of being full. "Ahh! Oh God!"

Kurt thrust into Blaine hard, groaning at the tight heat. "Fuck..Talk to me baby.."

Blaine writhed under Kurt as he gasped and moaned. "So...fuck! So good...don't stop baby..."

Kurt brought his hand down hard across Blaine's ass as he slammed into him.

"Ahh!" Blaine screamed loudly. "Fuck! A-again...please..."

Kurt slapped it again, moaning at the way Blaine cried out. "Look at you...Shit..You love taking it like this..Like the slut you are.."

"Fuck, yes! I love...unngh! Being your...oh! Slut!" Blaine moaned, arching his back.

Kurt spanked Blaine harder as he snapped his hips forward.

Blaine's breathing came out in short gasps. "Oh fuck! Baby! I'm...oh! So close..."

Kurt sped up his movements, smacking Blaine's ass again. "Cum for me Blaine.."

Blaine gripped the sides of his desk, screaming Kurt's name as he came hard.

Kurt followed suit filling Blaine deep as he cried out.

Blaine shook as he rode out his orgasm, collapsing on his desk.

Kurt kissed in between Blaine's shoulder blades, panting heavily.

Blaine tried catching his breath. "Oh my God, Kurt..."

"Yes baby?"

"You're so fucking amazing," Blaine breathed out.

Kurt smiled, pulling out of Blaine before carrying him to the bed.

Blaine cuddled up to Kurt like a little puppy, sighing happily. "I love you, Kurt."

Kurt kissed the top of Blaine's head. "I love you too.." he said pulling the blankets over them.

Blaine smiled. "Good night baby."

"Good night love.."

The next week, Mercedes asked Kurt to go with her to go get a tattoo. He thought about it for a minute and agreed. They pulled up to the tattoo shop and Kurt sighed. "I can't believe you're doing this.."

"Why not? You never wanted one?"

"No, I haven't. This is gonna be on you forever 'Cedes." Kurt said matter-of-factly.

"Kurt. It's a small music note on my wrist. I love music. It's my passion. I'm okay with always having it on my body," Mercedes explained to her best friend.

Kurt nodded as they got out and walked into the shop. It was much cleaner than Kurt expected.

Mercedes went up to the counter and talked to an artist and watched as he drew up a tattoo for her.

Kurt walked around, looking at the pictures of tattoos on the wall when one caught his eye. It was a picture of a girl's midsection with two feathers going down her hips. It looked so pretty.

Mercedes walked up to Kurt. "I'm getting ready to go get mine. Wanna come?"

Kurt nodded, his eyes lingering on the picture a bit before turning to Mercedes. "Yeah.."

Mercedes took Kurt's hand as they walked to the back room.

Kurt watched intently as Mercedes got the music note on her wrist. She winced lightly, but smiled at it when it was done.  
"That's really pretty Mercedes.." Kurt said smiling lightly.

"Thanks! I love it!" She said happily as she went to pay.

Kurt smiled after they bandaged het and she paid. They started to walk out and he stopped to look at the picture again.

Mercedes stopped and looked at the picture. "Oh wow. That's so pretty!"

"Yeah.." Kurt said quietly. "Mercedes...I..I think I want that.."

Mercedes stared at Kurt. "You just said you didn't want one..."

"I know...I just...This one..It's really...I don't know...I want it..." Kurt said looking at his best friend.

"It is pretty hot..." Mercedes agreed. "Wait, did you want it now?"

"I have a good bit of money on me..Yeah...Yeah..Let's do it!" Kurt smiled.

"Really?" Mercedes smiled.

"Yeah.." Kurt said happily, a small thrill going through him at the thought of really doing this. They walked up to the counter as Kurt's heart pounded in his chest. He was really going to do this...Kurt Hummel was getting a tattoo.

About an hour and a half later Kurt walked out with Mercedes, bandages taped over his hips.  
"I love it!" Kurt squealed giddily.

"It's sexy as hell!" Mercedes said, jumping up and down.

Kurt winced as his jeans pressed against the tattoos. He unbuttoned them as they got in the car. He looked down and saw Blaine had text him, asking what he was doing.  
"Hey baby! I just went with Mercedes so she could get a tattoo."

"I honestly don't know why people get them. They're kind of tacky.."

"Yeah, I agree. She just wanted me to come."

Kurt's breath caught in his throat and he looked over at Mercedes with wide eyes. "Blaine doesn't like tattoos..."

"Oh God...maybe he'll change his mind when he sees it..." Mercedes said.

"Good because I wouldn't ever get one."

"Oh my god.." Kurt groaned, resting his head on the dashboard.

"Yeah...What are you doing tonight?" Kurt replied not knowing what to say.

"Hoping to see you : )"

"Yeah, sure, I'm on my way home now. I'll see you then?"

"See in a bit"

Kurt sighed, turning to Mercedes again. "He wants to come over! Oh God..Fuck! What am I gonna do?"

"Okay...just...say you don't feel good and don't want to cuddle or anything," Mercedes suggested.

Kurt nodded. "Alright."

When he arrived at his house Blaine was already there, up in his room. Kurt fixed his jeans, wincing as the waistband pressed uncomfortably against his tattoo as he walked up the stairs.

Blaine smiled when Kurt walked in. "Hey baby."

"Hey.." Kurt said softly, laying down on the bed and curling up under the blankets.

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked. He had never seen Kurt like this. Something was off.

"I just..I don't feel good.." Kurt said quietly.

Blaine scooted over a little. "Want me to hold you? Come here."

Kurt just shook his head, "No..I just.." he sighed, nuzzling into his pillow. "My whole body hurts..."

Blaine tilted his head. "What happened?"

"I don't know..I-I just started feeling bad." Kurt said, his eyes closed. He hated lying to Blaine, but he was afraid of how he would react to his tattoo. He knew he couldn't hide it forever.

Blaine looked down. "Do...you want me to go?"

"No baby...Of course not.." Kurt said looking up at him.

"I don't know what to do...you've always wanted me to hold you when you're sick.."

Kurt looked up at Blaine as guilt filled his stomach. "You...You can hold me if you want baby.."

"You don't want me to. It's fine..." Blaine said quietly.

Kurt leaned in pressing a small kiss to Blaine's lips. "It might help.." Kurt said grabbing Blaine's hand and pulling it so it was resting over his arm.

Blaine smiled, leaning in to kiss Kurt's cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too.." Kurt said, nuzzling under Blaine's jaw.

Blaine ran his hand up and down Kurt's arm. When he slid his hand down to Kurt's hip, he winced. Blaine pulled his hand back quickly. "What happened?"

"Nothing baby. I-I just." Kurt stammered, but Blaine lifted up the covers and carefully lifted Kurt's shirt to see the bandages on his hips.

Blaine gasped. "Oh my God! What happened?"

"N-nothing!" Kurt said quickly, pulling his shirt back down as if it would make Blaine forget about it.

"Kurt...we don't lie to each other...what happened to you?"

"Nothing happened to me.." Kurt said, looking away as Blaine sat up.

"Kurt, you're bleeding. Something happened..."

Kurt sat up and pulled down his jeans a bit, his hands shaking as he peeled off both of the bandages slowly, revealing the two simple, yet detailed feathers on his hips the skin was still irritated and red because it was fresh.

Blaine gasped. "Kurt! What the hell? Why would you do that to your body? You were perfect...those...those hips...why?"

"Blaine I...I'm sorry..I just thought it was...I thought.." Kurt stuttered.

"You said they were tacky! So now you're lying to me? Going behind my back and getting tattoos?" Blaine yelled.

Kurt looked away, pulling his shirt back down before standing. "Last time I checked it's my body Blaine.." Kurt said before walking out and hurrying down the stairs as Blaine's words echoed through his head."You were perfect.." tears quickly gathered in his eyes as he tried to get outside, but Burt was in the living room.

"Kurt, what's with all the yelling?" He asked his son before he could reach the door.

Fuck. He was dead. His father was going to find out and he was going to kill him.  
"Nothing..Don't worry about it Dad…" Kurt sniffed.

Blaine ran up behind Kurt. "I didn't mean it like that...it's just...you agreed with me earlier then I come over and you show me this? What am I supposed to think? You lied to me."

Kurt started to speak, but Burt cut in.  
"Blaine, what's going on?"

"Why don't you show him, Kurt?" Blaine asked. "I'm sure he will agree with me."

Kurt's heart thundered in his chest as he looked between his father and fiancé. He swallowed hard. He was stuck between a rock and a hard place. He looked at his father, who was now standing and he felt cornered. There was nothing he could do. He reached down to the hem of his shirt with trembling hands and lifted it slowly.

Burt tried to control his temper. "That better be temporary. Tell me this is some kind of dumb joke..."

Blaine threw his hands in the air. "Kurt! You take such good care of your skin, your beautiful, soft skin. Why would you do this?"

Kurt pulled his shirt back down quickly, swallowing as he looked down at the floor.

"What were you thinking?" Burt asked, getting angrier. "You know how your mother felt about tattoos. What do you think she'd say, huh?"

Kurt looked up at Burt. "I don't know what'd she'd say...But...I thought it was pretty, and I don't think it's trashy..." He said sheepishly.

"It isn't trashy. It's just..." Burt looked at his son and teared up for the first time in a long time. "When I look at you...I still see that little boy that used to chase his mom around and say he wanted to be just like her when he grew up. And now look at you...you have a tattoo. You're engaged. It's just hard to let go of that little boy and know he's grown up..."

Kurt looked down again. "I'm sorry Dad..." He said quietly.

Burt sighed, wiping his tears as he pulled Kurt into a hug. "Don't be sorry. It's your body. And you're right, it isn't trashy. I just can't believe how fast you grew up."

Kurt wrapped his arms around his father nuzzling under his jaw. "I'll never be too grown up for you Dad.." Kurt said softly.

Burt kissed the top of Kurt's head. "I love you Kurt." He looked up for a minute. "Where's Blaine?"

"I love you too..And I'll go look.." Kurt said, ascending the stairs.

Blaine was sitting on Kurt's bed, bent over with his head in his hands.

Kurt walked over to Blaine, sitting next to him. "Baby?"

"I'm sorry, Kurt. I didn't mean you're not perfect anymore. I was shocked. C-can I see it again?" Blaine asked.

Kurt nodded, lifting his shirt again to reveal the two perfectly placed feathers.

Blaine sighed quietly, lifting his hands to lightly trace the tattoos.

Kurt hissed very lightly and Blaine pulled back. "No..It's okay, it's just still kind of sore.."

"It's cute," Blaine whispered, softly kissing each wing.

Kurt laid back on the bed, smiling. "Cute?"

"No...I just...didn't want to admit how much I do like it..."

Kurt snorted. "I thought tattoos were tacky?"

"Bit your hips are very sexy.."

Kurt looked down at Blaine. "I'm sorry I lied about it..." He said quietly.

Blaine laid down next to Kurt. "It's okay. I'm sure my texts didn't help. And you know how much I love your hips...I was just shocked." He paused, looking down at the feathers. "But the way they're placed, it's like a whole new level of perfect...so...beautiful."

Kurt blushed, looking at Blaine. "So you don't hate it?"

"Of course not! Like you said, you didn't get anything tacky," Blaine said, kissing Kurt's cheek. "It almost looks like they were made for your hips.."

Kurt smiled. "I'm glad you like it.." he said softly. "But my jeans pressing against it hurts.." he complained trying to push the waistband down more.

Blaine's breath hitched. God he loved that gorgeous, lean yet slightly muscular body.

Kurt looked up at Blaine. "Thank you..For being so understanding.."

laine smiled. "I love you. Something like this wouldn't change that."

"I love you too.." Kurt smiled. "Ugh! This is driving me crazy." He groaned, reaching down to unbutton and unzip his jeans.

Blaine's heart raced as he watched Kurt. "You're so beautiful."

Kurt blushed, looking back up at Blaine. "Thank you.."

"Can I do anything to make you feel better?" Blaine asked.

Kurt thought for a moment. "It felt good when you kissed it.."

Blaine smiled, leaning down to plant feather light kisses on each of Kurt's hips.

Kurt sighed softly, closing his eyes. "That feels so good..."

"I love doing it," Blaine said softly, sliding his tongue across one of the feathers.

Kurt moaned softly. "Blaine..." It stung and felt good at the same time and it was just amazing.

"Yes baby?" Blaine asked, doing it again.

"That...Oh my god..." Kurt breathed out.

"You're so hot baby," Blaine whispered darkly against Kurt's skin.

Kurt moaned, raising his hips up a little as he felt himself starting to get hard.

Blaine moaned as he kissed to the center of Kurt's jeans.

Kurt's breathing became labored as he looked down at Blaine.

"Would you be okay?" Blaine asked, not wanting to hurt Kurt.

"Yeah..Yeah, I'll be okay.." Kurt panted.

"What do you want?" Blaine breathed out.

"Will you suck me baby? Please?" Kurt asked quietly reaching down to run a hand through Blaine's curls lovingly.

Blaine pulled Kurt's jeans off, tossing them to the side before pressing little kisses up Kurt's thighs.

Kurt moaned softly before he rid himself of his shirt. "I love you Blaine..." He gasped.

Blaine smiled at him sweetly. "I love you too," he said, lightly licking across the slit.

Kurt bit his lip as he propped himself up on his elbows, watching Blaine intently.

Blaine looked up at Kurt with his innocent, honey eyes as he sucked the head into his mouth.

Kurt gasped as Blaine sucked lightly on the head. "Blaine...Fuck.."

Blaine moaned around Kurt, taking him deeper.

Kurt reached down, tugging Blaine's hair lightly as he held back a moan.

Blaine hummed as Kurt hit the back of his throat.

Kurt couldn't hold back anymore as he felt the vibrations travel through him. He let out a sharp cry before turning his head into the pillow and letting out his moans as he pulled Blaine's hair harder.

The harder Kurt pulled, the more Blaine hummed. He sped up his movements sucking harder.

"Oh god...Fuck...Baby...You're so amazing..." Kurt gasped, his hips thrusting up slightly.

Blaine closed his eyes as he hallowed his cheeks, reaching under Kurt to grab his ass.

Kurt arched his back, panting harshly as he breathed out Blaine's name. "Blaine...I'm gonna cum...Unh! I'm gonna- Oh fuck.."

Blaine squeezed Kurt's ass harder, waiting to taste that sweet cum.

Kurt breathed in sharply, his back arching of the bed as he came in Blaine's mouth, stuttering incoherencies.

Blaine eagerly swallowed around Kurt, making sure to get every drop.

Kurt fell back on the bed, his chest heaving as he came down.

Blaine kissed up Kurt's body. "God, I love you."

"I love you too...so much.." Kurt breathed out before kissing him deeply.

Blaine smiled into the kiss, letting Kurt taste himself.

Kurt moaned softly before reaching down to pull Blaine's shirt over his head.

Blaine sighed happily, looking at Kurt with loving eyes.

"I love you..." Kurt said softly, placing his hand on Blaine's cheek.

"I love you too," Blaine whispered softly.

Kurt leaned in, kissing Blaine softly. "What do you want baby?"

"Y-your mouth...please..."

Kurt kissed him again before rolling them over so he was on top of Blaine. He kissed his neck softly. "You're so beautiful.." he whispered.

Blaine blushed. "So are you..."

Kurt slowly kissed down Blaine's chest to his hips, tracing the skin above the waistband of his jeans with his tongue.

Blaine sucked in a deep breath. "Shit...Kurt!"

"Shhh..My dad's downstairs.." Kurt said softly as he unbuttoned Blaine's jeans.

Blaine nodded, tangling his hands in his own hair.

Kurt pulled off Blaine's jeans, kissing his hips softly.

Blaine gasped. "Baby.."

Kurt positioned himself between Blaine's legs and planted light kisses up the underside of his member.

Blaine pulled on his hair, moaning into the pillow.

Kurt licked a firm line up Blaine's length before flicking his tongue over the slit.

Blaine gasped. "Holy shit..."

"Does that feel good baby?" Kurt asked darkly before sucking on the head.

Blaine sucked in a deep breath. "God yes!"

Kurt sank down lower, slowly taking Blaine until he had all of him.

Blaine gripped the sides of the bed. "Oh my God...so good..."

Kurt looked up at Blaine and reached up, grabbing one of his hands and placing it in his hair, pulling off only long enough to mumble "Pull," before sinking back down.

Blaine gasped, pulling Kurt's hair hard.

Kurt moaned loudly around Blaine, hallowing out his cheeks as he sucked harder.

Blaine bit the pillow as he let out a sharp whine, pulling Kurt's hair with both hands. "Baby...oh fuck!"

Kurt pulled up, rolling his tongue around the head as he moaned softly.

Blaine arched his back. "Shit! Baby...I'm so...unghhh! So close."

Kurt sank down again, taking Blaine as much as he could and moaning around him.

Blaine's breathing sped up. "Baby...oh god...Kurt!"

Kurt looked up at Blaine, locking eyes with him as he bobbed his head faster.

Blaine's breath came out in short gasps of air as he threw his head back and came deep in Kurt's throat.

Kurt hummed happily as he swallowed around Blaine, sucking him softly as his fiancé rode out his orgasm.

Blaine's body went limp, collapsing onto the bed and panting heavily.

Kurt pulled off of Blaine, kissing back up his body and laying on top of him. "I love you.." he smiled.

Blaine smiled with tired eyes. "I love you too baby."

Kurt leaned down planting several soft kisses on Blaine's lips as he trailed his fingers down his jaw.

Blaine rested his fingers in Kurt's hair, kissing him deeply.

Kurt sighed softly as he lay down next to Blaine keeping their lips attached.

Blaine smiled against Kurt's lips, wrapping his arms around his neck.

"I love you..." Kurt said again.

Blaine looked at Kurt happily. "I love you too."

Kurt traced his thumb down the bridge of Blaine's nose. "You are so beautiful.."

Blaine blushed, tilting his head down and looking at Kurt from under his lashes.

Kurt smiled, kissing Blaine's forehead softly.

Blaine's blush deepened. "I love you."

"I love you too.." Kurt smiled. "Why can't we stop saying that?" He said giggling.

Blaine laughed. "Because we're in love."

Kurt's heart fluttered in his chest as he looked at Blaine. "We always will be..."

"Forever," Blaine smiled.

Kurt leaned in, kissing Blaine softly. "I'll never say goodbye to you."

Blaine got tears in his eyes as he pulled Kurt closer.

Kurt nuzzled under Blaine's jaw. "So you still want to marry me even though I'm a tattooed freak?" He said giggling.

"A beautiful, tattooed freak," Blaine chuckled.

Kurt smiled, "Next thing you know I'll have black hair, piercings, and a leather jacket."

"Oh dear God..." Blaine sighed. "Just no penis piercings."

Kurt's face flushed red faster than Blaine had ever seen. "People do that?" He said, shocked.

Blaine threw his head back as he laughed. "Yes, people do that."

"Oh my- No! Why would you-? What? No!" Kurt stammered, blushing hard.

Blaine laughed harder. "I was joking! But people really get those."

"W-why would anyone want to-?" Kurt stuttered before burying his face in the pillow.

Blaine reached over to the table and searched for a picture. "Kurt, baby, look."

Kurt looked up seeing that Blaine had pulled up a picture on his phone of someone's penis with a ring through it.  
"Blaine! Oh my god!" Kurt squealed, his face growing even redder as he covered his head with the blankets.

Blaine laughed so hard that he almost fell off the bed. "Kurt, it's not like I'm going to do it."

Kurt started going off on a rant, but it was muffled by the blanket and pillow.

"Okay, okay. My phone is away. Come here," Blaine said softly.

Kurt peeked out from under the blanket.

"See? It's gone. Just us."

Kurt pulled the blanket back down and cuddled up next to his fiancé. "Please swear you will never do that. Ever."

"I promise on everything."

"Good...Because those people have mothers and god knows what they would think because if my child did that I don't even know what I would do.." Kurt said quickly.

Blaine giggled. "I agree, baby."

Kurt sighed softly, closing his eyes as his hands drifted down to trace the sore skin of his tattoo.

Blaine watched Kurt. "Did it hurt?"

"Yeah, it hurt. But it wasn't really a bad pain..I don't know how to explain it..It actually felt kind of good.." Kurt said softly.

Blaine thought about that. "Does that mean you're gonna go get more?"

Kurt was quiet for a bit. "I don't think so..I think this is enough.."

Blaine kissed Kurt's cheek. "Well this one is beautiful."

"Thank you baby..." Kurt said smiling.

"You're welcome," Blaine said softly.

Kurt nuzzled under Blaine's neck kissing it softly. "So do you have any secret tattoos I should know about?"

Blaine laughed. "No. I'm kind of actually scared of getting one."

"I was, but it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be." Kurt said, closing his eyes.

Blaine nodded. "Its just not for me.'

Kurt smiled as he felt Blaine's hand trail down to trace his thumb over one of the feathers lightly.

Blaine kissed Kurt softly. "You're so beautiful."

Kurt blushed. "I don't think I'll ever get used to that..."

"Get used to what?" Blaine asked.

"You telling me I'm beautiful..." Kurt said quietly.

Blaine cupped Kurt's cheek. "Well you are the most beautiful person I have ever seen."

Kurt looked up at Blaine with tear filled eyes. "You take my breath away..." He whispered.

Blaine wiped away Kurt's tears and smiled. "You're adorable."

"I just...I can't believe how amazing you are.." Kurt sighed.

"You're silly," Blaine blushed.

Kurt rested his forehead against Blaine's. "You're amazing Blaine...Everything about you..I can't even describe the things you make me feel..Just being around you..I feel happier than I've ever been. You do something to me Blaine...I'm so in love with you..." He said as tears spilled over again.

Blaine tried to hold back the tears as he wiped away Kurt's. "Baby, I feel the same way. I love you so much. You're perfect."

Kurt leaned in, kissing Blaine softly.

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's neck, pulling him closer.

Kurt sighed softly, running his hands down Blaine's sides as he deepened the kiss. He pulled away slightly. "I can't wait to marry you..."

"Me neither," Blaine smiled. "I'm the luckiest person."

Kurt smiled, giving Blaine a small kiss. "I actually wanted to talk to you about something..Your mom and I were talking about it at the party..." Kurt said carefully.

"What is it baby?"

"I know you don't want to...But..I was wondering about if you would maybe possibly...consider our options of staying in Ohio for a couple of years...For your mom..She really wants you to get to know your little brother or sister.."

"What?" Blaine pulled back. "But...your career...us getting married...what about all that? What about school?"

"I know, I want all of those things too Blaine..I just...I think we should be realistic..If we do all of that..You could be a stranger in the baby's life..School takes a while to get through, and if I do start a career on Broadway...No one knows how long the shows would run..I just...I don't want your little brother or sister to not know you..." Kurt said softly, grabbing Blaine's hands.

"But Kurt...I mean I do want to be here for that. But what it we wait too long? I just...I can't have you resent me for waiting..." Blaine said as the tears came.

Kurt pulled Blaine close. "Blaine...I could never...never resent you..For anything..But this is still all up to you.."

"It isn't. It's our life, Kurt. We have to decide this..." Blaine said, getting more upset. It wasn't just up to him. This affected Kurt too.

Kurt detected Blaine was starting to get upset. "I know that baby..Please, I don't want to turn this into a fight.."

"Me neither. But this isn't just up to me. Is this what you want?"

Kurt was quiet as he thought. "Of course I want what we planned..But..I also want to stay with the baby..I-I'm really torn.."

"So am I." Blaine sighed. "I want to be here for my family. But I want the wedding and to help make your dreams come true..."

Kurt sighed. "Why is this so hard?..."

"Because things worth fighting for are never easy," Blaine said, curling up to Kurt. "I guess we can just keep our options open. I mean we haven't even gotten acceptance letters yet..."

"True..." Kurt sighed. "We'll get through this baby.." he. said softly.

Blaine nuzzled against Kurt's chest. "I love you.."

"I love you too.." Kurt said softly. Blaine nuzzled under Kurt's jaw when his phone vibrated. He grabbed it off of the table and saw his mother's number flash across the screen.

Blaine answered quickly. "Hey mom. What's up?"

"Hey sweetie, are you staying with Kurt tonight?" She asked, sounding exited.

"I was planning on it. Why? What's going on?" Blaine asked.

"Well I need you home before eleven tomorrow, I have a favor to ask."

"Sure. What is it?"

"I want you to come with me for my ultrasound."

"Okay," Blaine smiled. "I'll be home."

"Alright hun, I'll see you tomorrow." She said happily.

"Love you, mom."

"I love you too sweet heart." She said before Blaine hung up, smiling.

"I gotta be home by eleven tomorrow," Blaine told Kurt.

"What for?" Kurt asked as Blaine cuddled back up to him.

"Mom wants me to go to her ultrasound appointment."

"That's great baby..It's about time to see if it's a boy or a girl." Kurt smiled.

"I know," Blaine said happily. "I can't wait."

Kurt smiled, kissing Blaine's forehead before giving a small yawn.

Blaine kissed Kurt's chest. "Good night beautiful."

"Good night baby..." Kurt said softly before they both drifted off to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning Blaine left to go to his mom and they were on the way to her doctor. Blaine was driving and Marissa was smiling happily with her hand over her baby bump.

Blaine looked over and smiled. "You're so cute when you're happy like this. It's nice to see you happy."

"I'm so happy...I'm excited to find out if it's a boy or a girl.." she said sighing happily.

"Which do you want?"

"It really doesn't matter to me...I'll love them just as much either way." She said, reaching over to grab Blaine's hand.

Blaine smiled as he gave her hand a light squeeze. "Are you nervous?"

"A little..I hope everything is okay.." She sighed.

"It will be. You're doing everything right."

Marissa nodded, staying silent and subconsciously rubbing her tummy as they drove.

They drove up and Blaine walked Marissa inside, getting her checked in and sitting in the waiting room.

The doctor called them back into the room and Marissa lied back on the table and he asked her a few questions before they got started.

Blaine sat down next to his mother, holding her hand as the doctor got her ready.

He spread the gel on her stomach and started looking for the baby. "And there's your baby.." He said smiling as it showed up on the screen.

Marissa gasped and squeezed Blaine's hand. "Can you tell the sex?"

The doctor nodded, moving around a bit more. "It's a boy.." he said and Marissa smiled, tears filling her eyes.

Blaine's breath caught as he started to cry as well. "I'm gonna have a brother," he said happily.

Marissa squeezed Blaine's hand. "He's amazing..." She said quietly.

"And he's perfectly healthy. His heartbeat looks normal...Everything is fine." The doctor said smiling.

"See? I told you," Blaine smiled. "That's so amazing..."

The tears streamed down Marissa's face as she looked at her son on the screen.

Blaine kissed his mom's hand. "He's beautiful..."

"He is.." she smiled, wiping her tears with her free hand.

Blaine didn't take his eyes off the screen as the doctor cleaned off the gel and Marissa got dressed.

The doctor handed Marissa a DVD of the ultrasound and she thanked him before she walked out, hand in hand with Blaine.

Blaine helped Marissa into the car. "Want to celebrate? We can pick up John and I can tell Kurt to meet us somewhere..."

"Yeah.." She said happily.

Marissa pulled out her phone and called john as Blaine called Kurt.

"Hello?" Kurt said happily.

"Hey baby! I'm taking mom and john out to eat. Will you meet us?" Blaine asked.

"Of course! How's the baby?" Kurt asked.

"Perfect!" Blaine cheered. "Tell you more when we get there."

Kurt smiled. "Where am I going to meet you?"

"Friday's?" Blaine asked.

"Alright baby, I'll see you there, I love you." Kurt said happily.

"I love you too!" Blaine said before hanging up. He looked over to his mom. "Is John ready?"

Marissa nodded, smiling. "Thank you for coming with me Blaine.." She said softly, grabbing his hand again.

"I'm glad I did. I can't wait to tell Kurt!"

"I just can't believe it...I remember the day I went to get my first ultrasound with you..." She smiled, squeezing Blaine's hand again.

Blaine gave a small smile as he continued driving to the apartment.

They pulled up to the apartment and Blaine got up to help Marissa out of the car again. "I'm not that pregnant yet.." She giggled, but accepted Blaine's assistance.

"I promised Kurt I'd take extra care of you," Blaine said seriously.

"Kurt hasn't been letting me do anything for the past two months!" She laughed as Blaine helped her up the stairs to their apartment.

"Because we want that baby to be safe," Blaine said matter-of-fact.

Marissa smiled. "You two are too good to me.."

"We love you."

Marissa's heart swelled. "I love you boys too..." She said softly as they walked into the apartment.

"Just don't forget about us when he gets here..." Blaine said quietly.

"Blaine...I would never forget about you...I love you and Kurt just as much as I love him.." She said seriously, turning her son to face her.

"Yeah." Blaine said, turning to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

"Blaine?" Marissa asked, concerned at her son's sudden change in attitude.

"Yeah?" Blaine called back, trying to hide his emotions.

"Honey..." She said walking up behind him. "What's wrong?...And don't say you're fine, I know you're not.."

"Nothing...I guess I'm just kind of scared..." Blaine sighed.

"Of what sweet heart?" She asked, ushering sit at the table with her.

"That you'll love him more than me...that he'll be better than I am...maybe...maybe he won't...won't be gay..."

"Blaine...I love you...You're my world and you always have been...I don't love you any less because you're gay, and if he's straight or gay, I'll love him just the same...The only thing that matters to me is of you're being yourself…He's coming into this world, and yes, he's going to need a lot of attention from me...But I will love you two the same..." Marissa said softly, grabbing Blaine's hand.

Blaine looked down at the floor as he tried to hold back the tears that were burning his eyes.

She pulled Blaine into a hug, kissing his curls softly. "What are you thinking?.." she asked quietly.

"About what to do after graduation...Mom...I got a letter today..." Blaine said quietly. "I don't know what to do..."

"What letter?" She asked, pulling away a bit.

"I...Don't make a big deal about it please..." Blaine said quietly. "But...I got into NYU..."

"Blaine...Honey...That's amazing!" She smiled.

"If I go..." Blaine sighed.

"If?" She asked her eyebrows kneading together.

"Kurt and I were talking about staying here..."

"Blaine...Go to New York...It's your dream.." she said softly. "Kurt was talking to me about it too, and you don't need to stay here...That's an amazing school.."

"But I have a baby brother now..." Blaine said quietly. "I can't be a stranger to him..."

"You'll be able to visit Blaine." She said, grabbing Blaine's hand.

"I won't even have time to do anything but homework when I'm there. Plus, I don't know Kurt's plans yet..."

Marissa nodded. "It'll work out hun.." she said softly.

"Yeah. I know. I just gotta figure out what's best."

Marissa hugged Blaine tightly. "I love you sweetie.."

"I love you too," Blaine said, wiping his tears away.

John walked out of the bedroom and poked his head into the kitchen, seeing Blaine wipe his eyes. "Are you okay Blaine?" He asked quietly, walking over.

"I'm alright. Let's go. We have things to celebrate," Blaine smiled.

They all met up at the restaurant and Kurt sat next to Blaine as they all squeezed in the booth together. He grabbed Blaine's hand, squeezing lightly. "So...How's the baby?" He asked excitedly.

Blaine smiled widely. "He is perfect."

"He?" Kurt smiled. "Oh my god!" He practically squealed. John looked over at Marissa with tears in his eyes and a huge smile on his face. "A boy?" He asked quietly, staring into the woman's eyes with so much love.

Marissa nodded as the tears came back. She cupped John's cheek and kissed him deeply.

John pulled back, resting his forehead against Marissa's. "I love you so much..."

"I love you too," Marissa smiled. "I'm so happy."

"So am I..." John smiled, kissing her again and wiping her tears with his thumbs before the waiter came and got their drink orders.

Kurt smiled at the couple, resting his head on Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine resisted the urge to roll his eyes and kissed Kurt's forehead. "We got the ultrasound on a disk. I'll show you later."

Kurt smiled up at his fiancé. "Can't wait." He said, bouncing in his seat a bit. A while later after they ordered the food, Kurt excused himself to go to the restroom.

"So are you going to tell him?" Marissa asked her son.

"Should I?" Blaine asked. "I still haven't made a decision..."

"Tell who what?" John asked, eyebrows kneaded together. "More good news?"

"I..uh...got accepted to NYU..."

"That's great Blaine!" John enthused. "That's an amazing school, you deserve it." He said smiling.

"Thanks.." Blaine said quietly. "But I don't know if I'm going..."

John looked confused and Marissa put her hand over her boyfriend's and looked at him in a 'We'll talk about it later' way.  
"Well it's completely your decision whether you want to tell him or not." Marissa said softly, looking at Blaine. Kurt walked up to the booth and got back in next to Blaine, grabbing his hand again.

Blaine sighed, picking up his drink and sipping it slowly.

Kurt looked over at Blaine concernedly. "Are you okay Blaine?" He asked quietly.

Blaine smiled lightly. "I...have something to tell you..."

"What is it?" Kurt asked, a little less worried at Blaine's smile.

"I got my letter from NYU..."

"Really?" Kurt smiled. "What'd they say?" He asked, his voice getting higher in excitement.

Blaine smiled at Kurt's enthusiasm. "I got in."

Kurt let out a high pitched noise, wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck and hugging him tight. "Oh my god!" He said happily.

"Don't get too excited yet..." Blaine sighed lightly.

Kurt pulled away slightly. "Blaine...You got accepted into NYU...The school you wanted...We just have to wait until I get my acceptance letter.." he smiled. "Don't be negative about this." He smiled.

"I thought you wanted to stay..." Blaine said, not knowing what to do.

"I do- I..I just.." Kurt stammered before looking around the table. "Let's talk about this later please..." Kurt sighed.

Blaine nodded. "So have you thought of names?"

Marissa smiled. "Well...We both agreed that if it was a boy, we would name him Dillon.." She said, smiling over at John.

"I like it," Blaine smiled.

"So do I.." Kurt smiled squeezing Blaine's hand.

"He'll be perfect," Blaine cooed.

Marissa smiled at Blaine and Kurt, who still both looked like something was bothering them.

After the meal, Kurt decided to drive Blaine back to the apartment so they could talk in his car before he had to go home.

"So...what are you thinking?" Blaine asked.

"Wondering what we're going to do..." Kurt said quietly, keeping his eyes trained on the road.

"What do you want?" Blaine asked, looking at Kurt.

"I...I don't know..." Kurt said quietly. "I'm torn.."

Blaine took Kurt's hand. "We'll figure it out."

"We keep saying that.." Kurt sighed.

"But Kurt, we have to wait for your letter to make a final decision..."

The older boy nodded, still staring straight ahead.

"Hey," Blaine said, kissing Kurt's hand. "It's gonna be okay."

Kurt gave a small smile. "Yeah.."

"Are you okay? Talk to me." Blaine said softly.

"I'm just...This is stressing me out.." he said quietly.

"That's why I didn't want to say anything..." Blaine sighed. "Let's just wait to see if we get any other offers."

"No, it's fine...We just have to...Just try to work this out.." Kurt said, squeezing Blaine's hand.

"We will. Together," Blaine smiled.

They drove in comfortable silence until they made it to Blaine's house.

"I wish I could stay...But Dad wants me home tonight.." Kurt said quietly.

"Something going on?" Blaine asked.

"He called me while I was in the bathroom and said he had something for me.." Kurt shrugged.

"Call me later tonight?"

"I promise.." Kurt said, leaning over and kissing Blaine softly.

"I love you," Blaine smiled.

"I love you too.." Kurt said against Blaine's lips before kissing him again.

Blaine wrapped his hands in Kurt's hair, deepening the kiss.

Kurt moaned softly as he felt Blaine tug at his hair a bit. "Baby..." Kurt gasped.

"I'm sorry..." Blaine said, pulling back.

"No...come here..." Kurt said, climbing over the center console and into Blaine's lap, leaning down and kissing him again.

Blaine sighed into the kiss, gripping Kurt's hips roughly as he grinded his own up to meet Kurt's.

Kurt moaned pushing his hips down against Blaine. "Fuck.." he whimpered.

"Oh God...Kurt..." Blaine gasped.

Kurt leaned down, sucking at a spot on Blaine's neck.

Blaine moaned loudly. "Shit...baby..."

"I want you to fuck me..." Kurt whispered in Blaine's ear.

"H-here?" Blaine asked quietly, moaning at the request.

"Yes...Please...Please baby..." Kurt gaped.

"Do you have any lube?"

Kurt turned slightly and du in the glove box, pulling out a small bottle of lube.

Blaine quickly reached down, unbuttoning his jeans and pulling them down.

Kurt fumbled with his jeans, quickly pulling them off as well.

Blaine coated himself with the lube. "Do you want my fingers first?"

Kurt shook his head, straddling Blaine again.

Blaine placed himself at Kurt's entrance, gripping his fiancé's hips as he lowered himself.

Kurt's breath came out in shaky gasps as Blaine filled him. "Ohh...Blaine.." he whispered.

"Fuck...baby you feel so good..." Blaine moaned against Kurt's neck.

Kurt reached up, gripping Blaine's curls as he slowly started working his hips. "Blaine...You're so big baby...So..So good.."

Blaine growled at Kurt's words. "Oh God...ride me..."

Kurt obeyed, sitting back a bit and starting to bounce on Blaine's throbbing member, panting harshly. "Unh! Baby!"

Blaine gripped Kurt's hips harder, sliding his hands around to slap Kurt's perfect ass.

Kurt moaned as Blaine brought his hand down on his ass."Ohfuckyes.." he gasped, riding Blaine faster.

"Ahh!" Blaine cried out, bringing his hand down against Kurt again. "Fuck!"

"Blaine...Blaine...Oh fuck..." Kurt moaned, stabilizing himself by putting his hand on the fogged up window.

Blaine pulled the lever to his right, leaning the seat back. "Unnghh! I love when you say my name!"

Kurt moaned loudly, letting his head fall back as he spread his palms on Blaine's chest. "Blaine...Fuck...I love the way you fill me baby! Ah!"

Blaine gasped, closing his eyes as Kurt's muscles tightened around him. "Shit! Kurt! I'm close..."

Kurt nodded, "Me too baby...Please..Fuck..Talk to me.." Kurt whimpered as he bounced even faster.

"Ahh! Kurt! You're so fucking tight! So...so good...and fuck! You're amazing..." Blaine breathed out, squeezing Kurt's ass.

Kurt's moans grew louder and higher as Blaine pushed him closer to the edge. "Blaine!" He gasped, working himself faster.

"FUCK! Kurt! I'm gonna cum! Holy shit!"

"Cum baby...Fill me..Please..Please.." Kurt panted.

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's neck, bringing him down to suck on his pulse point as he came deep inside his fiancé.

Kurt moaned reaching up to pull Blaine's hair as he came between them, his thin frame trembling as his orgasm tore through him.

Blaine gasped and panted as he rode out his orgasm. "Oh God...baby..."

Kurt slowly stopped moving before leaning down to kiss Blaine languidly.

Blaine sighed into the kiss, smiling as Kurt pulled away.

He looked down, frowning a bit. "I got cum on your jacket.." Kurt said, still trying to catch his breath.

"Shit..." Blaine sighed. "Ill carry it up with that part down."

"I'm sorry baby.." Kurt said softly.

"It's alright. I'll wash it. I just don't want Mom to see."

"Yeah.." Kurt giggled, pulling off of Blaine and climbing back over to his seat to pull his jeans on. He leaned over, kissing Blaine softly. "I love you.."

Blaine smiled. "I love you too."

Kurt gave Blaine a few more small kisses before he got out and walked up to the apartment. Kurt drove home silently and walked inside. Carole practically tackled him as he got in the door.

"Whoa!" Kurt laughed as Carole hugged him.

"A letter came for you!" She smiled.

"From who?" Kurt asked as she released him.

"NYU!" she squealed. "Open it!"

Kurt smiled, taking the letter and opening it quickly. He kept the paper folded in his hands. His fingers were shaking as his father and Finn walked up to them, smiling expectantly. "Okay.." he sighed, smile a mile wide on his face. &he unfolded the paper and began to read it quickly. His smile dropped as quickly as it had come as he read over the paper again and again.  
"After careful consideration, we regret to inform you that you have not been accepted into New York University..."

"What's wrong?" Carole asked quickly.

"I-...I didn't get in..." Kurt said in barely a whisper.

"What?" Burt practically yelled. "I'm calling them tomorrow!"

"Oh God...hunny I'm so sorry," Carole said, pulling him in for a hug.

Kurt let Carole hug him, burying his face in her shoulder. He didn't understand. He kept his grades up. He had clubs and most recently student council. He didn't understand. Carole let him go as he pulled back.  
"Dad.." Kurt said quietly. "Calm down please..It's not good for you to get worked up like this.."

"No, Kurt. You've worked your ass off for this. You deserve to go to that school!" Burt ranted.

Kurt walked over to his father. "We can't change their minds Dad...That's it...I just…didn't work hard enough apparently..."

"You worked harder than anyone. You're so smart. I just...I don't understand..."

"It's okay Dad.." Kurt said, trying to comfort his father as tear stung behind his eyes.

"You deserve to get in! Why are people such idiots?" Burt said, hugging Kurt. "I'm so sorry, Kurt."

"It's okay Dad..." Kurt said again, letting Burt hold him. "I-I'm gonna go call Blaine.." he said softly.

Burt nodded. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah..." Kurt said quietly before going up the stairs to his room. He sat down on his bed, staring at the piece of paper he still held in his hand. He pulled out his phone and dialed Blaine's number, still trying to hold back the tears.

Blaine smiled as he saw his phone light up. "Hey baby!"

"Hey..." Kurt sniffed. "What are you doing baby?" He asked, his voice breaking despite his efforts to control it.

"Kurt? What's wrong?" Blaine asked quickly.

"I...I uh..I got my letter from NYU..." Kurt said quietly.

"What it say?" Blaine asked, sitting on the edge of his bed.

"I...I didn't get in.." he said shakily before starting to cry into the phone.

Blaine sighed, leaning down and resting his head in his hand. "I'm so sorry, baby. You want me to come over?"

Kurt nodded even though Blaine couldn't see. "Please..." He said quietly, sniffing.

Blaine told Kurt he'd be there as soon as he could and got off the phone. He got dressed and headed to the living room. "Hey mom...I'm gonna go see Kurt. He got his letter. He...he didn't get in..."

Marissa's hand flew over her mouth. "Oh god...Is he okay?"

Blaine shook his head. "No. I might be home late..."

Marissa nodded. "Alright honey..I hope he'll be alright.."

"Me too..." Blaine sighed. "I'll see you later."

"Bye sweetheart.." She said softly as her son walked out the door.

Blaine hurried to Kurt's house, knocking and walking in quickly. "Hey...where's Kurt?"

"He's upstairs.", Carole said softly looking towards the stairs.

Blaine turned, running up the stairs and into Kurt's room. "Hey...come here..." he said softly, sitting on Kurt's bed.

Kurt quickly wrapped himself around Blaine. "I-I'm so sorry..."

"Baby...why are you sorry?" Blaine asked.

"I should have worked harder...I should have...Tried more.." Kurt sobbed.

"You worked as hard as you could. Don't beat yourself up. It's their loss."

"We..We had to go to school together..." Kurt said quietly, nuzzling under Blaine's jaw as the tears continued.

"I don't have to go...I told you, I haven't made up mind. We haven't even decided on a state yet." Blaine said, rubbing Kurt's back.

"B-But you got in.." Kurt said looking up at Blaine.

Blaine shrugged. "This isn't about me. It's about us and our life together."

Kurt sniffed, more tears falling as he pulled himself up to kiss Blaine softly.

Blaine smiled at Kurt. "We will figure it out. Maybe I'll go. Maybe I won't. Either way, we will get through this together."

Kurt nodded "I love you..." He sniffed.

"I love you too baby," Blaine said, kissing Kurt's forehead.

"Lay with me?" Kurt said quietly.

"Of course," Blaine said, laying down behind Kurt and holding him close.

Kurt grabbed Blaine's hands, holding them close to his chest as he tried to even out his breathing.

"It's okay baby,' Blaine soothed. "It's gonna be okay."

Kurt nodded, turning around and nuzzling under Blaine's neck.

"You'll get into another school."

"I know...I just...I wanted to go with you.." Kurt whispered. "And what if I don't?"

"We can still go to school together,' Blaine said softly.

"No...Baby..I don't want you to give up NYU."

"But we planned on going to school together..." Blaine quietly.

"I know Blaine...It's just..NYU is a great school...I don't want you to have to give that up for me." Kurt whispered.

"I know..." Blaine sighed. "I don't know what to do.."

"I'm sorry...I shouldv'e tried harder...I-I'm sorry.." Kurt said softly.

"Stop," Blaine said. "It's not your fault. I'm gonna figure this out."

Kurt nodded, wiping his tears.

"I'm gonna fix this. It will be okay." Blaine reassured.

"This is so hard..." Kurt whispered.

"I know baby. Just relax. I'll take care it." Blaine said softly. "Do you want to come stay with me? Take a nice bubble bath. I'll make hot chocolate and we can watch your favorite movies."

Kurt nodded lightly. "I love you so much..."

"I love you too baby. Get some stuff together. I'll go tell your dad," Blaine smiled, leaning down to kiss Kurt softly.

Kurt kissed Blaine back before sitting up. "Alright..." He said before going to get his things together.

Blaine went downstairs and sat down across from Burt, sighing. "Can I talk to you?"

"Of course.." Burt said, sitting up in his chair and nodding to Blaine.

"Can Kurt come back to my place? Mom and John are home. He's blaming himself and I don't want to leave him alone..." Blaine said.

Burt nodded. "He looked pretty torn up...How is he doin'?" He asked, looking truly concerned for his son.

"Not well. I think I know what I'm gonna do though..." Blaine sighed.

"Yeah..Kurt was talking to me about that the other day..About New York or staying here?" Burt asked.

"I'm gonna give up NYU..." Blaine said, looking down.

"Really.." Burt said. "That's a big decision kid..."

Blaine took a deep breath. "I know. I think I know what I'm doing."

Burt nodded. "It takes a big man to make a sacrifice like that Blaine.."

Blaine smiled. "My future with Kurt is worth it."

Burt's heart swelled with love and pride at his future son. He smiled as Kurt walked down the stairs. His smile faded a bit. Kurt looked miserable.

"Hey," Blaine said softly. "You ready?"

Kurt nodded, pulling his coat a little tighter around himself before going to hug his father goodbye.

Burt hugged Kurt tightly. "Call if you need anything."

"Okay.." Kurt said softly. His father released him and Kurt went over to Blaine, linking arms with him as they walked out of the door.

Blaine opened the door for Kurt before heading to the driver's side and climbing in. "How you feeling?"

Kurt sighed. He felt like this was still all his fault. Maybe if he'd joined another club. Took more challenging classes.  
"Better now that I'm with you.." He said quietly, giving a weak smile.

Blaine reached over and took Kurt's hand. "I love you, Kurt. No matter what."

Kurt's smile grew slightly. "I love you too Blaine..." He said softly.

Blaine gave Kurt's hand a light squeeze as teenage dream came on his iPod and he started singing to Kurt.

Kurt leaned over and rested his head on Blaine's shoulder as he listened to him sing.

Blaine sang to Kurt softly until they got to Blaine's apartment. He got out and opened the door for Kurt, picking him up swiftly and carrying him inside.

Kurt giggled lightly as Blaine carried him inside, burying his face in the crook of his neck and breathing in deeply, loving the smell of his fiancé.

Blaine smiled. He loved Kurt's laugh. He carried him inside, setting him down on the kitchen counter before greeting his mom.

Marissa smiled. "Hey sweetheart." She said giving him a hug.

"Hey mom!" Blaine laughed. "I'm gonna make some hot chocolate and we're gonna watch movies.'

"Sounds good.." she smiled, going to pour herself a glass of water.

Blaine got the milk ready and set the mugs in the microwave before walking over to kiss Kurt softly.

Kurt kissed Blaine back, wrapping his arms around his neck. "Thank you baby.." he said quietly.

Blaine smiled. "I'd do anything for you."

Kurt nuzzled under Blaine's jaw, closing his eyes.  
"Well, I'm going to bed...Goodnight you two.." Marissa said, starting towards her bedroom.

"Goodnight," the boys called back.  
The microwave went off and Blaine retrieved the mugs and mixed in the chocolate. "Bath or movie first?"

"A bath sounds amazing.." Kurt said, running a hand through his own untamed hair.

Blaine set the glasses in Kurt's hands before picking him up once again and carrying him to the bathroom.

Kurt smiled as Blaine carried him. "You're amazing.."

"You made me this way." Blaine said softly as he got the water ready.

Kurt sat on the bathroom counter, sipping his hot chocolate as he watched Blaine.

As the water ran, Blaine slowly took off his clothes before moving to Kurt. He set both mugs in the edge of the tub and reached to take Kurt's shirt off.

Kurt lifted his arms, letting Blaine slip off the clothing.

Blaine stepped back, looking at Kurt's soft torso. "You are so beautiful..."

Kurt smiled, looking down and blushing as Blaine admired his body.

Blaine moved in, kissing Kurt's neck lovingly as he unbuttoned his jeans.

Kurt sighed, tilting his head back slightly.

Blaine trailed his fingertips down Kurt's back, biting lightly on Kurt's pulse point.

Kurt gasped, trailing his hands up to rub softly at the back of Blaine's neck.

Blaine pulled back and smiled. "Come on, let's get in."

Kurt nodded, hopping off of the counter and pulling off his jeans.

Blaine slipped into the water, watching Kurt and admiring his amazing body.

Kurt slipped in after Blaine, lying against his chest and planting small kisses over his heart.

Blaine smiled, closing his eyes at the feeling.

"I love you so much...Thank you for being here for me.." Kurt whispered.

"I love you, Kurt," Blaine said softly. "I'll always be here for you."

"So...I think I'm just going to have to apply at a smaller college in New York.." Kurt sighed.

Blaine gave a small smile. "You can go wherever you like baby."

Kurt closed his eyes. "What are you thinking about?"

"You." Blaine smiled, his eyes still closed. "How amazing it is to be loved by you."

Kurt smiled, looking up at Blaine. "I love you.."

"I love you too baby."

Kurt scooted up Blaine's body, kissing him softly.

Blaine smiled into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist.

Kurt brushed his tongue along Blaine's bottom lip lightly, placing his hands on either side of his neck.

Blaine gasped. He never got enough of that drunken feeling he got from kissing Kurt.

Kurt took Blaine's gasp as an opportunity to slip his tongue into his mouth.

Blaine moaned as he felt Kurt's tongue enter his mouth.

Kurt bit Blaine's bottom lip lightly pulling back a bit until it slipped out of his teeth.

Blaine let out a sharp whine. "Ohhh baby..."

"I want you inside of me Blaine..." Kurt whispered, looking into Blaine's eyes.

Blaine moaned, leaning back and gripping Kurt's hips.

Kurt leaned down kissing Blaine's neck softly. "I love you..." He gasped, rocking down into Blaine.

Blaine breathed out heavily. "Fuck..."

Kurt reached in between them, grabbing Blaine's member and placing it at his tight entrance.

Blaine gasped as he slowly entered Kurt. "Oh God! I love you baby..."

"I love you too..." Kurt moaned. "Slow...Please.." he panted, working his hips smoothly.

Blaine nodded, moaning loudly. They hadn't taken the time to go slow. Blaine missed this. "Baby..."

Kurt attached his lips to Blaine's, kissing him languidly as Blaine slid in and out of him.

Blaine spread his palms out against Kurt's back, rolling his hips slightly to meet Kurt's movements.

Kurt moaned softly against Blaine's lips before pulling away to kiss at his ear, his breathing heavy and slow.

Blaine panted. "Kuurrrtt...that feels..so good..."

Kurt sucked the lobe into his mouth, sucking softly as his thumbs traced along Blaine's jaw.

Blaine's breathing sped up. "Kurt...baby...you're so amazing..."

Blaine jerked his hips up slightly so he brushed over Kurt's prostate, making him whine in the most amazing way against his ear.

Blaine writhed under Kurt. "Holy fuck...I love you...I love you so much, Kurt..."

"I love you too...Fuck Blaine...Just..A little faster baby..." Kurt panted.

Blaine nodded, rolling his hips faster.

Kurt moaned louder against Blaine's jaw. "O-oh god..Blaine..."

"Fuck...baby..." Blaine growled deep in his throat. "Say my name..."

Kurt whimpered at the command. "Blaine.." he moaned. "Blaine...Fuck..Blaineee..."

Blaine gasped, sliding back more as he got closer to his orgasm.

Kurt whined loudly, working his hips faster as he felt Blaine pushing him closer and closer to the edge.

Blaine angled himself to hit Kurt's prostate as his moans grew louder.

"Blaine...Oh god..I'm close..." Kurt panted gripping his fiancé's shoulder's tightly.

"Me too, Kurt...just hold on a little longer.. " Blaine breathed out.

Kurt nodded, burying his face in Blaine's neck as he panted heavily.

Blaine thrust a little harder. "Fuck baby...I'm gonna cum .."

"Cum baby..Fill me.." Kurt moaned.

Blaine gripped Kurt's hips as his hips jerked, cumming deep inside him.

Kurt gasped as he felt the wet heat inside of him. "B-Blaine!" He cried out, cumming hard.

Blaine clung to Kurt's back, panting harshly as he rode out his orgasm.

They kissed deeply and showered each other with 'I love you's and 'you're amazing's' before washing off, getting out and lying down in Blaine's bed to watch a movie.

"What movie do you wanna watch?" Blaine asked.

"Let's watch RENT.." Kurt smiled, snuggling up under the blankets and smiling contently as he nuzzled into Blaine's pillow.

Blaine smiled as he put the movie in and curled up with Kurt.

Kurt rolled up in a small ball and nuzzled under Blaine's jaw. He wasn't so much watching the movie as he was trying to comfort himself with his fiancé's warmth and scent, as he was still upset from earlier.

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt. "How are you doing baby?"

"Thinking too much..." Kurt said quietly.

"About what?" Blaine asked.

"NYU...Here..New York..Money..The baby.." Kurt sighed.

"Would you prefer to stay here for a while?" Blaine asked quietly.

"I don't want you to not be able to go to school Blaine..." Kurt said quietly.

"I can go here," Blaine said, holding Kurt closer.

Kurt looked up at Blaine. "Blaine...A-Are you saying...?"

"What?" Blaine asked.

"Do you want to stay in Ohio?" Kurt asked softly.

"I wouldn't mind.."

"How long would you be willing to stay?" Kurt asked as Blaine grabbed the remote, pausing the movie because he could tell this was going to be a serious talk.

"I don't know. As long as we need to." Blaine said softly.

Kurt nodded. "Does...Does that mean we have to wait to get married?"

"Not really. We could go and get married then come back." Blaine said. "Or did you want to wait?"

"No...Like I've said before, I can't wait to marry you.." Kurt smiled.

"Good. I don't want to wait." Blaine smiled, kissing Kurt's forehead. "But I would give up NYU for you and my baby brother."

Kurt cuddled closer to Blaine. "You are so amazing..."

"I try," Blaine smiled. "Is that what you wanted to?"

"I still wasn't sure.." Kurt said softly. "But Ohio for a couple of years, then New York seems like the best choice right now.."

Blaine nodded. "Okay."

"How do you feel about it?" Kurt asked, looking up at Blaine.

Blaine shrugged. "I'll do anything I have to do for us."

"But...Will you be happy?" Kurt asked carefully.

Blaine hugged Kurt close. "I'm happy with you."

Kurt nodded, still a bit concerned.

Blaine lifted Kurt's chin and looked into his eyes lovingly. "You're all I need."

Kurt gave a small smile."I love you..."

Blaine kissed Kurt softly. "I love you too baby."

Kurt nuzzled against Blaine's chest, giving a small yawn.

Blaine rubbed Kurt's back. "Go to sleep, beautiful."

Kurt nodded, closing his eyes. "I love you so much.."

Blaine smiled. "I love you too."

Kurt sighed happily, falling asleep in Blaine's arms.

Blaine waited until he knew Kurt was sleeping. He carefully got up and made himself some hot chocolate, taking it out to the balcony and curling up with a blanket. Blaine sat there, thinking about everything as he slowly let the tears fall.

He saw the door crack and John poked his head out. "Blaine?...What are you doing out here by yourself?" He said softly.

Blaine sniffed, wiping his tears away. "Nothing. Just...thinking."

John sat across from Blaine, looking over at him. He'd been living with Blaine for more than two months and he still felt like he barely knew him. "Do you...Do you want to talk about it?"

Blaine just shook his head. "Thanks though..."

John nodded. He didn't want to push the younger boy. "Alright...I'll see you in the morning Blaine.." he said, standing and walking inside.

In all honesty, Blaine did want to talk. He just didn't want to be talked out of his decision. It tore him apart to know what he was giving up. But it was what he had to do. Blaine would go his life letting Kurt feel bad about himself because Blaine went to NYU. He wanted to be equal and happy with his fiancé.

John walked back to the bedroom, crawling back into bed and wrapping his arms around Marissa. He felt her stir and look back at him.

"Hey," she smiled up at him. "Where'd you go?"

"I went to go get some water and I saw Blaine was outside...He was crying.." John said softly.

Marissa sat up. "Is he okay? What's wrong?"

"I tried asking him.." John said sitting up as well and sitting back against the headboard. "He said he didn't want to talk about it..." He sighed.

Marissa kissed John's forehead. "I'm sorry...I wish I could get him to open up to you. I just don't know how."

"So do I...I understand how he feels though...When my mom started dating, I couldn't stand any of the guys she brought home...I just...I want him to know I won't hurt you.." he said cupping her cheek in his hand. "I love you.."

"He'd probably open up to you if you asked him.." John said quietly.

Marissa nodded. "I'll be right back."  
She got out of bed and grabbed her robe before walking out to Blaine and sitting down.  
"Hey hunny. What's going on?"

Blaine hurriedly wiped his tears again, looking down. "Nothing..I just couldn't sleep.."

Marissa put her hand on Blaine's knee. "Baby, talk to me."

Blaine looked up at his mother slowly. "I decided what I want to do..."

The older woman kneaded her eyebrows. "What is that?"

"I'm giving up NYU.."

Marissa gasped. "But Blaine...it's your dream. You always wanted to go. Don't let me hold you back."

"I know...But Mom...Kurt didn't get in and...I don't want to not know Dillon...I want him to know his big brother...And Kurt worked so hard...I don't want him to feel bad about himself for the rest of our life together because I went to the school that he wanted to go to...I just...Mom...This is so hard.." Blaine spilled out, letting the tears come as he spoke.

Marissa pulled her son close. "I'm so sorry, Blaine. Do what you want. I'll always support you. I just want you to be happy."

Blaine buried his face in his mother's robe as he cried, clutching to her tightly.

"Shh," she soothed, rubbing his back. "It's gonna be okay. Everything will work out."

"I'm so sorry mom...I-I'm so sorry..." He gasped.

"Hey," she said, lifting his chin. "You have nothing to be sorry about. You're the most loveable and caring person, Blaine."

Blaine reached up, wiping his eyes. "I just...I want everyone to be happy...I need everyone to be happy.."

"Blaine, I am happy. The only thing that could make me happier is if you really gave John a chance. He's trying, Blaine. But more importantly, you can't keep everyone happy. You have to focus on you."

Blaine looked up at Marissa. "I-I'll try...But when you o-or Kurt are upset, I feel like it's my fault and I have to make it better…I try to focus on me, but I feel selfish.." he stammered, trying to control his tears.

"It's okay, hunny. I know. You deserve to be happy too, okay?"

Blaine nodded, hugging her again as his tears slowly stopped.

Marissa kissed the top of her son's head. "I love you, Blaine."

"I love you too Mom..." Blaine said quietly before she released him. He sat back in his chair wiping his eyes again.

"You gonna be okay?" She asked softly.

Blaine nodded, standing. "Thank you mom...I didn't realize how much I needed to talk.." He sniffed, gathering up the blanket.

Marissa smiled. "Anytime Blaine l. I'm always here."

Blaine gave a weak smile. "I'm gonna go to bed...Night mom.."

"Good night, sweetie."  
Marissa watched as Blaine left before going back to her room. She climbed into bed and sighed.

John pulled his girlfriend close. "Hey...Did you talk to him?" He asked, truly concerned.

"Yeah," she said, scooting closer. "He's worrying about me, Kurt, the baby, everyone but himself. It's really getting to him."

John nodded. "I hope he'll figure everything out.." he sighed, kissing Marissa's forehead softly.

"He will. He always does," Marissa said quietly.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning Blaine got up, careful not to wake Kurt as he crept into the kitchen to make coffee. When he returned to the room he smiled at the sight of Kurt spread out over the bed. He had one of his legs hanging off of the mattress. He had kicked the blankets off of himself and had his arms were raised above his head, which hung lazily to the side. His soft, pink lips were slightly parted and his chest gently rose and fell as he shifted gently. Blaine's eyes trailed down lower to see Kurt's shirt had lifted to right above his navel and his sweat pants hung low on his hips, the tips of the feather tattoos poking out slightly.

Blaine smiles to himself. Kurt was so beautiful...so sexy. He climbed back into bed, softly kissing the exposed skin above Kurt's sweatpants.

Kurt sighed quietly in his sleep, turning his head to the other side.

Blaine licked across the top of Kurt's tattoo, adding a little more pressure with his tongue.

Kurt made a soft noise, lifting his hips up a bit.

Blaine used this opportunity to slide Kurt's pants down a little lower, moving his lips further down the older boy's slim body.

Kurt moaned softly, his breathing becoming heavier as he stirred a bit.

Blaine slowly lifted Kurt's shirt before gliding his fingertips down his fiancé's sides.

Kurt's eyes fluttered open as another moan escaped his lips. "Blaine.." he smiled.

Blaine looked up and grinned at his future husband. "Good morning."

"Morning.." Kurt says softly.

"Your hips were begging to be kissed," Blaine giggled, placing a small kiss on each feather.

Kurt gave a small sigh, his hand trailing down to cup Blaine's cheek.

Blaine smiled lovingly, moving up to kiss Kurt.

Kurt kissed Blaine back slipping his fingers through his curls.

Blaine moaned against Kurt's lips as he pressed his body down to his fiancé's.

Kurt gasped, tightening his hold on Blaine's hair.

Blaine took Kurt's bottom lip between his teeth, biting lightly.

Kurt moaned, clawing down Blaine's back.

Blaine let out a sharp whine. "Please...baby...I need you inside me..."

"Fuck..Yes.." Kurt moaned.

Blaine straddled Kurt, grinding down hard as he reattached their lips.

Kurt kissed Blaine fiercely, his hands dragging down to squeeze Blaine's ass roughly.

Blaine gasped loudly, rolling his hips onto Kurt. "A-again...please..."

Kurt smiled, gripping to Blaine tighter and nipping at his neck.

"Ahh! Fuck!" Blaine moaned, rocking down harder.

"Do you want to ride me baby?.." Kurt whispered.

Blaine gasped. "Yes...yes Kurt...fuck..."

Kurt gave Blaine's ass a small smack."Mmm..You like that don't you?.." he said darkly.

Blaine growled low in his throat. "God, yes!"

Kurt kissed up to Blaine's ear before sucking lightly on the lobe. "You're such a hot little slut.." he rasped.

Blaine gasped. "Oh fuck...baby.. "

"Are you my slut Blaine?" Kurt whispered, slipping his hands under Blaine's waistband.

Blaine moaned loudly. "Mmm, yes. I'm your slut...I'm your little slut."

Kurt sucked at Blaine's pulse point harshly before giving his ass one more squeeze. "Strip for me.."

Blaine hurriedly got up, smiling at Kurt as he slowly lifted his shirt.

Kurt bit his lip as he sat up, watching Blaine intently.

He carefully tossed it to the side before bringing down his sweats, teasingly slow.

Kurt's eyes trailed up and down Blaine's gorgeous body. "You're so sexy Blaine.."

Blaine blushed, pulling them the rest of the way down and skillfully kicking them off, revealing he was wearing nothing underneath.

Kurt held back a moan before he quickly removed his own clothes.

Blaine watched with hungry eyes. "You're so beautiful baby..."

Kurt smiled as he blushed lightly. "Come here.."

Blaine giggled, walking over and straddling Kurt again.

Kurt ran his hands down Blaine's back to his hips, rubbing then softly with his hips.

Blaine sighed, leaning down to nibble on Kurt's ear. "I want you to fuck me baby...make me your little slut..."

Kurt moaned. "Fuck yes baby...Shit..." He growled thrusting up against Blaine.

"Ahh! Kurt!" Blaine cried out. "Please...I...I want you to fuck me on my hands and knees...rough...please. "

Kurt bit Blaine's neck roughly, before licking over the spot.  
"Get on the floor."

Blaine moaned at the command, scurrying to the floor.

Kurt got up and grabbed the lube, slowly walking over to Blaine and kneeling behind him.

Blaine breathed heavily as he waited for Kurt.

Kurt slowly slicked up his fingers before slowly pressing one into Blaine.

Blaine moaned, letting his eyes slip closed as he begged for more.

"Be patient.." Kurt smiled, slowly fingering Blaine.

Blaine whined quietly, trying to stay still.

Kurt leaned down, pressing small kisses at the base of Blaine's spine as he added another finger.

Blaine sighed softly, his hips moving with Kurt's movements.

"Fuck...You're so hot baby..." Kurt moaned, crooking his fingers and brushing over Blaine's prostate.

Blaine groaned deep in his throat, shaking with need.

Kurt slowly added another finger."Mmm..Talk to me Blaine.."

Blaine let out a shaky breath. "Fuck...you feel...ahh! So good!"

"You want me to fuck you?"' Kurt whispered, sitting back and looking at his fiancé.

Blaine's head fell back as a moan escaped his lips. "Yes baby. Please fuck me."

Kurt pulled his fingers out of Blaine before teasingly, pushing the head of his member against Blaine's hole.

"Please," Blaine pleaded, pushing back a bit.

"I'm not sure you want it bad enough.." Kurt smiled, pulling back.

Blaine whimpered. "I do. I need it...I need to feel you..."

"Beg for me Blaine.." Kurt moaned, pushing in only slightly.

Blaine looked back at Kurt with innocent eyes. "Please...fuck me...I want you to fuck me so hard I scream louder than I ever had...please baby "

Kurt smiled, "But isn't John and your mom home?" He asked, but continued teasing him with the head.

"I don't care..." Blaine whined. "I need you."

Kurt bit his lip as he quickly slammed into Blaine.

Blaine's head flew back as he cried out. "Fuck! Kurt!"

Kurt gripped Blaine's hips tightly, ensuring bruises later as he thrust into Blaine, panting heavily.

Blaine screamed Kurt's name. "Ahh! Kurt! Fuck, I love you baby!"

"I love you too.." Kurt gasped as he pounded into Blaine. "Fuck...Blaine.." he moaned as he reached up, pulling his fiancé's hair hard.

"Shit! God yes! Unnghhh!" Blaine cried out, taking Kurt just how he liked it.

"So..Fuck..So fucking tight..." Kurt moaned, pulling harder.

Blaine's breathing increased to a pant. "Sl...slap my ahhh! My ass...please..."

Kurt smiled to himself, bringing his hand down across Blaine's ass harder than he ever had, making Blaine scream again.

Blaine whimpered lightly, moaning loudly. "Oh yes! Fuck! Fuck me baby!"

Kurt groaned, rubbing over the red spot he left. "So..So good..."

Blaine winced a little at the sting from Kurt's strike. "A-again...please..."

Kurt nodded, smacking at the spot again, not as hard, but enough to feel good.

Blaine moaned as he felt the harsh slap. "Baby...oh fuck! I'm so...so close!"

"Shit...Cum for me Blaine...I want to hear you..Scream for me..Scream baby.." Kurt growled, speeding his thrusts.

Blaine collapsed onto his elbows, screaming as loud as he could as he came hard onto the floor.

Kurt cried out, filling Blaine deep. "Fuck! Blaine!"

Blaine shook with pleasure, panting as he rode out his orgasm.

Kurt kissed in between Blaine's shoulder blades as his thrusts slowed to a stop.

Blaine went limp against the floor, breathing harshly. "Oh God, Kurt..."

Kurt pulled out, lying next to Blaine and petting his fiancé's hair.

Blaine curled up to Kurt kidding his chest softly. "I love you..."

"I love you too..." Kurt smiled, kissing the top of Blaine's head.

"Can we take a bath?" Blaine asked quietly. "I'm gonna be sore."

"Yeah...I'm sorry baby.." Kurt said softly.

Blaine giggled lightly. "Don't be. It felt amazing."

Kurt smiled. "Come on baby..." Kurt said, standing and picking Blaine up.

Blaine smiled, wrapping his arms around Kurt as he carried him to the bathroom.

Kurt set Blaine down and filled up the tub before they both got in.

Blaine relaxed against Kurt's chest. "So...when you fell asleep...I had a lot of time to think..."

"About?" Kurt asked softly, rubbing Blaine's shoulders. He was so tense.

"Us," Blaine said, turning his head to look at Kurt. "I want to stay here. I think its best."

Kurt nodded, nuzzling into Blaine's hair. "But what about NYU?"

Blaine shrugged. "If I had to choose one, it would be you. I don't need NYU. But I do need you. And I think we should stay."

Kurt smiled against the curls. "I love you.."

"I love you too baby," Blaine said happily.

They washed each other before getting out and getting dressed. Kurt waked out into the kitchen while Blaine fed Matata and he saw a note on the fridge.  
"Boys, John and I went out to buy a few things for Dillon. Be good and don't burn down the apartment! xoxo, Mom"

Blaine sat there, talking to his fish for a minute, watching him eat before going to sit in the kitchen. "What's that.?"

"Your mom and John went out shopping…Our exploits remain unheard.." Kurt giggled, handing Blaine the note.

Blaine sighed. "Oh thank God!"

Kurt smiled, planting a small kiss on Blaine's cheek before going to pour them each a cup of coffee.

Blaine thanked Kurt. "What did you want to do today?"

Kurt sat down across from Blaine, thinking. "Well maybe we could go over to my house. We'll be alone all day so we can watch movies and...Stuff.." he smiled.

Blaine blushed. "Sounds good."

Kurt smiled at his fiancé's blush, sipping his coffee.

They went to Kurt's house later and went upstairs to his room. "Shit...Finn took my DVD player again." He sighed.

Blaine giggled at Kurt's annoyance. "I'll wait in here."

"I'm glad you find my aggravation with my step-brother entertaining.." he sighed, walking out. Finn wasn't home, and Kurt had no problem going into his room and retrieving the stolen DVD player, hands on his hips as he strutted down the hall to the room.

As he got closer, Kurt started hearing strange, muffled noises coming from Finns room.

He cocked an eyebrow before carefully reaching for the doorknob and opening it. He squealed at the sight. Finn was lying back on the bed with Rachel's head between his legs.  
"FINN! RACHE- OH MY GOD." Kurt cried before slamming the door and making a quick gait back to the room.

Blaine jumped at Kurt's scream and went to see what was wrong. "What happened?"

Kurt pointed to the room, unable to say anything but "Ew" and "No".

Blaine looked worriedly at Kurt. "What? Finn's home? What did you see?"

"Rachel..Just..No..No, that's just..Oh my god..." Kurt groaned.

Blaine pulled Kurt close. "What happened?"

"Rachel was giving him a blowjob!" Kurt squeaked, cheeks red.

Blaine couldn't help but laugh. "Rachel? Really?"

"Yes! Can we just- let's go somewhere?" Kurt stammered.

Blaine giggled. "Yeah, let's go."

Kurt hurried down the stairs grabbing his keys and coat.

"Where do you want to go?" Blaine asked.

They got in the car and Kurt sighed. "Something to get my mind off of what I just saw."

"A movie?" Blaine asked.

"Sounds good.." Kurt said, starting the car and driving to the theatre.

Blaine held Kurt's hand as they reached the tickets booth. "Oh my God!" He practically squealed.

Kurt jumped. "What is it?"

Blaine smiled widely. "Please! Can we see Breaking Dawn! Please!"

Kurt wrinkled his nose. "I don't know.." He was never one for twilight.

"Kuurrrtt...I'll do anything for you! Please!"

Kurt smiled. "Well, you did take me to go see Harry Potter.."

"Yayyyy!" Blaine screamed, jumping a little. "I love you! I love you so much!"

"You're cute.." Kurt giggled, going to buy the tickets.

Blaine waited for Kurt. He was so excited. He had been waiting for this for what seemed like forever.

Kurt smiled, walking inside with Blaine, tickets in hand.

Blaine picked out their seats, lifting his arm rest and cuddling up close with Kurt.

"You're really excited about this aren't you?" Kurt said softly as the lights dimmed.

"Yes!" Blaine whispered with enthusiasm. He shook lightly with excitement as the lights dimmed and the movie started.

Kurt smiled, kissing Blaine's temple as they watched.

As soon as the wedding scene came on, Blaine was in tears. Bella was so beautiful in her dress. And don't get him started on Edward.

Kurt giggled under his breath, Blaine's reactions were so cute.

Blaine wiped his tears, leaning up to kiss Kurt's cheek. "I can't wait to marry you," he whispered.

Kurt smiled, turning his head to kiss Blaine softly. "I love you baby.."

"I love you too," Blaine said quietly before turning back to the screen. Blaine jumped in his seat as the honeymoon scene started. "Oh my God...oh my God..."

Kurt looked over at his fiancé. "Are you okay baby?"

"Shh!" Blaine hushed him, not taking his eyes off Edward. The pale vampire climbed on top of Bella, showing his oh so beautiful muscles on his back. He gripped the headboard breaking it instantly. "Oh my fucking God," Blaine whispered as his breathing increased. "This is so hot..."

Kurt looked at his fiancé with wide eyes. This was really getting him worked up. He felt Blaine squeeze his hand and lean in closer to Kurt.

Blaine gripped Kurt's hand harder. "Fuck..."

"Are you alright Blaine?" Kurt whispered.

Blaine licked his lips. "He's so hot..."

Kurt looked at his fiancé, raising an eyebrow. "I'm sitting right here you know.."

"Don't act like you don't have a celebrity crush!" Blaine whispered harshly. "It's not like I'll leave you for a fictional character."

Kurt rolled his eyes, but smiled before kissing Blaine's ear softly. "Just remember...You're mine…I'm the only one that gets to fuck you like that.."

Blaine gasped, moaning quietly. "Baby..."

Kurt nipped at Blaine's ear before sitting back in his seat.

Blaine whimpered, scooting closer. "You're so mean."

"Shh.." Kurt smiled, watching the movie.

Blaine pouted, turning back to the screen and getting lost in the movie.

The movie ended and Kurt looked over at Blaine. "You like it?"

Blaine's eyes were wide with amazement. "I loved it! It's my favorite so far!"

Kurt smiled, kissing Blaine's cheek. "I'm glad you liked it baby.."

"Nu uh!" Blaine said quickly. "I haven't forgotten that you were being mean."

"Oh hush.." Kurt giggled, standing.

"No. I was already...you know...and you go and do what you know starts to get me hard when you know I have to sit there for two hours."

Kurt pouted, bending over so he was face to face with Blaine. "I'm sorry baby...Can I make it up to you?..."

"You can try," Blaine said, trying not to smile.

Kurt gave Blaine a chaste kiss as people started filing out of the theatre. "Come on.."

Blaine took Kurt's hand as get walked back to the car.

"So how can I make it up to you baby?" Kurt asked.

Blaine shrugged. "You'll figure something out."

"So how can I make it up to you baby?" Kurt asked as Blaine drove.

Blaine shrugged. "You'll figure something out."

Kurt leaned over, resting his head on Blaine's shoulder. "I love you.."

"I love you too baby."

Kurt leaned up kissing at Blaine's neck softly. "I'm sorry about earlier Blaine..."

Blaine sighed softly. "I know..."

"Tell me what to do to make it better?" Kurt whispered, looking up at Blaine.

"K-kiss me..."

Kurt smiled, kissing at the corner of Blaine's mouth softly.

Blaine turned, tangling his hands in Kurt's hair and kissing him deeply.

Kurt was glad they were parked near the back of the lot, moaning into the kiss as Blaine pulled his hair.

Blaine pulled Kurt on top of him, grabbing his ass roughly.

"Ahh! Blaine..." Kurt gasped against Blaine's lips. He loved when Blaine was like this.

Blaine smiled against his lips, gripping his hips hard. "You're so hot, Kurt.."

Kurt bit Blaine's bottom lip, moaning softly. "Fuck.."

"Ride me?" Blaine gasped. "Please?"

"H-here?" Kurt asked, panted.

"I...I need you..."

Kurt nodded, reaching over to grab the lube out of the glove box and jumped over to the passenger's seat to pull off his boots and jeans.

Blaine watched with hungry eyes as he quickly pulled his jeans off.

Kurt reached over, after pouring lube in his hand, and started pumping Blaine slowly.

Blaine closed his eyes, moaning at the feel of Kurt's hand on him.

Kurt leaned in to kiss Blaine's neck."Mmm..You're so big baby..."

Blaine gasped. He loved when Kurt said that. "Kurrrt..."

"I want you to fill me..." Kurt whispered, brushing his thumb over the head.

"Ahh! Fuck...I need you baby..."

Kurt smiled, kissing across Blaine's jaw as he straddled him.

Blaine let the seat down a bit, placing his hands in Kurt's hips again as he took in Kurt's beauty.

Kurt grabbed Blaine's member, placing it at his entrance before sinking down. "O-oh..Blaine..."

Blaine moaned as the tight heat surrounded him. "Baby...you feel so good..."

Kurt panted, gripping Blaine's shoulders as he let himself adjust.

Blaine tangled his hands in Kurt's hair, pulling lightly.

Kurt moaned. "Blaine..." He said, biting his lip as he slowly started to work himself up and down.

Blaine's breathing hitched. "Fuck...baby...say it again..."

"Say what baby? How big your cock is?..Ahh! Fuck me.."

Blaine gasped loudly. "Shit...fuck I love you so much..."

"I love you too...I love you so much.." Kurt whimpered, speeding his thrusts.

"Ahh! Yes! Baby...you're so fucking good!" Blaine moaned.

Kurt leaned down, nuzzling into Blaine's neck. "Oh God...Fuck..Fuck me baby..Harder..Please.."

Blaine leaned back further, thrusting up as hard as he could. "Kurt! Say my name...say my name please..."

Kurt's body jumped with the force of Blaine's thrusts, making him cry out loudly. "Blaine! Oh yes! Right there..Blaine!"

Blaine quickened his thrusts. "Baby! Oh baby! I'm gonna cum...Fuck!"

"Unh! Me too..Fuck! Blaine!" Kurt yelled forcing himself down harder to take Blaine deeper.

Blaine screamed loudly, cumming deep inside Kurt.

Kurt gasped harshly as he came, his legs shaking as the intense pleasure shot through him.

Blaine panted, tracing up Kurt's sides softly as they rode out their orgasms.

Kurt's breaths slowed down as he rested his head on Blaine's shoulder. "Baby..I love you.."

Blaine smiled. "I love you too Kurt...so much."

Kurt kissed Blaine's neck softly before pulling off and moving so they could get dressed.

Blaine pulled his jeans up and slipped on his shoes, sighing happily as he sat back.

Kurt did the same, looking over at his fiancé. "I love you..." He said again.

Blaine leaned over kissing Kurt softly. "I love you too."

Kurt smiled. "Do you want to go down to the park and take a walk?"

"I'd love to."

Kurt kissed Blaine's cheek as the curly haired boy started the car.

They got to the park and Blaine took Kurt's hand as they walked.

Kurt giggled as Blaine kissed at his neck playfully. "Blaine!" He laughed.

"What?" Blaine chuckled.

"That tickles.." Kurt blushed, smiling as Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist.

Blaine laughed. "I know. You're so adorable."

Kurt blushed more before reaching up to adjust his own scarf. Wait...he wasn't wearing one. "Shit...I left my scarf in the car..."

Blaine kissed Kurt's cheek. "I'll go get it. Be right back," he said, darting to the car before Kurt could protest.

Kurt sighed, smiling as he went to sit on the closest bench. It was a bit of a walk to the car. He pulled out his phone, deciding to text Mercedes.

A group of guys about Kurt's age walked up to him menacingly. "So is that your little faggot boyfriend?" One asked.

Kurt looked up quickly. "Excuse me?"

"What? Are you deaf? He asked if that's your faggot boyfriend over there," another on said. "Fucking twink."

Kurt's heart started pounding in his chest, but he tried to stay brave. "N-no...That's my fiancé.." he said, trying to keep a firm tone to his voice but failing as they walked closer.

Blaine was walking back when he saw the group standing around Kurt. He walked up quickly. "Is there a problem here?"

He saw Kurt had tears in his eyes as he looked at Blaine, wiping them quickly so the others didn't see.

"What's going on?" Blaine asked.

"I don't appreciate seein' you two queers floatin around this park.." The tallest one said, turning to Blaine.

Blaine took a step back. What the hell? "Then why don't you all mind your damn business?"

"Well that's kind of hard when you're standin' out in the open, suckin' on your twink of a boyfriend's neck." He said threateningly. Kurt visibly cringed at the name.

Blaine didn't know how it happened but the next thing he knew was that he had tackled the boy to the ground and was wailing on his face.

The boys behind them rushed to pull Blaine off of him while Kurt stared with wide eyes. "Blaine!" Two of them held Blaine's hands behind his back while the other stood, proceeding to punch Blaine in the stomach.

"Let go of him!" Kurt raged, pushing the one that was punching Blaine with a surprising amount of strength.

He turned to grab Kurt but Blaine broke free of the others and pounced on him. "Don't fucking touch him!"

He pushed Blaine off of him and stood, dusting himself off. "God damn fags.." he snarled, staring Kurt and Blaine down before walking off, the rest following suit.

Blaine hurried over to Kurt, holding him close as he held back his tears. "I'm so sorry Kurt. I shouldn't have left you. I'm so sorry."

"Are you okay? Oh my god.." Kurt asked frantically, placing a hand on Blaine's bruised cheek.

Blaine turned his head. "I'm fine."

"I'm so sorry Blaine...I-I shouldn't have suggested we come here...This is all my fault.." Kurt breathed out, tears streaming down his face.

Blaine held Kurt close. "Baby, I'm fine. It's okay. It's not your fault."

"No Blaine...If you could see yourself right n-now.." Kurt gasped. "I never wanted this to happen to you again..."

Blaine could feel the tears stinging his eyes. But he had to be strong for Kurt. "Baby, I'm okay."

Kurt buried his face in Blaine's neck. "Let's go home...Please?" Kurt whispered.

Blaine nodded, holding Kurt as they walked to the car. He opened the door for Kurt before climbing in and driving to Kurt's house. As he pulled into the driveway, Blaine turned to his fiancé. "Are you okay?"

"I...I couldn't protect you.." Kurt said quietly.

Blaine took Kurt's hand. "It's just a few bruises. I'll be okay," he tried to reassure Kurt. He didn't want to tell Kurt just how bad he was hurt.

Kurt nodded, squeezing Blaine's hand, but still looking down.

"They didn't do anything to you right?" Blaine asked.

Kurt shook his head. "No.."

"Good." Blaine said, slowly getting out of the car and opening the door for Kurt.

Kurt got out and grabbed Blaine's hand. "Are you sure you're okay baby?"

"Yeah," Blaine said quietly. "I'm alright."

Kurt nodded. "Let's go lay down and watch some movies okay?"

"Okay," Blaine said, looking down as they walked in.

Luckily, Finn wasn't in the living room. Kurt helped Blaine up the stairs and they made it to the room.

Blaine carefully laid on the bed, trying not to show how much pain he was in. "What movie do you want to watch?"

Kurt smiled. "You wanna watch the little mermaid?" he said, noticing Finn returned the DVD player to his room.

Blaine loved how well Kurt knew him. "Will you sing to me?"

"Of course..." Kurt said, putting on the movie and lying next to Blaine.

Blaine smiled as he snuggled up to his fiancé.

Kurt sang softly to Blaine, stroking his hair as they watched the movie.

Blaine let his eyes drift shut, slowly falling asleep.

Later that night, Kurt felt Blaine shifting against him. He sat up looking down at his fiancé that was curled up in a ball, whimpering.  
"Blaine?" Kurt whispered, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Blaine wiped his tears. "I-I'm fine..." he said shakily.

"Baby...What's wrong?" Kurt asked reaching over to turn on the lamp.

Blaine's body jerked. "Fuck!" He groaned, running to the bathroom and throwing up blood.

Kurt ran after Blaine and saw the blood in the toilet. "Oh my god...I'm taking to the emergency room." Kurt said, trying to help Blaine up.

"No." Blaine protested. "I just need to rest."

"Blaine, I'm pretty sure you shouldn't be throwing up blood.." Kurt said, shaking as he tried to get Blaine to stand. "Please baby..."

"Kurt...I just want to sleep. I want my mom...please no hospital..." Blaine choked out.

Blaine retched into the toilet again and Kurt was trying to hold back the tears. "H-Hang on baby...Don't sleep okay?...I-I'll be right back." He stammered before running to his father's room and walking up to Carole, she was a nurse; she might know what to do. He walked inside and shook Carole lightly. "Carole? Carole please wake up.." he whispered frantically.

She stirred lightly. "Kurt? What's wrong?"

"I-I don't know what's wrong with Blaine. He's throwing up blood and I'm...I don't know what to do Carole...I'm scared.." Kurt said quickly, his voice shaking.

Carole got up and followed Kurt to the bathroom. She gasped when she saw Blaine. "Oh my God! Blaine, honey, what happened?"

"Nothing..I'm fine..Just dizzy.." Blaine whispered, lying on the floor.

"Blaine, we're taking you to the hospital," Carole said before going to get dressed and wake her husband.

Burt inhaled softly. "Hmm?" He mumbled.

"Hey. I have to take Blaine to the hospital. Something's wrong. You want to come? Kurt's freaking out," she explained.

"Yeah.." he said, sitting up. "What's wrong?"

Carole shook her head. "I-I don't know. He needs to be in the emergency room. We gotta hurry."

Burt got up quickly and pulled on a t-shirt and jeans. "Alright let's go." He said firmly.

Burt went to get the car ready while Carole helped with Blaine. "Kurt can you carry him to the car?"

"Yeah.." Kurt said shakily, picking Blaine up, who groaned in protest. "Come on baby...It's gonna be okay.."

"No..." Blaine said as he wrapped his arms around Kurt's neck. "I want my mom..."

"I'll call her baby…Just relax okay? We're gonna get you to the hospital." Kurt said, going downstairs.

"No...I don't like hospitals..." Blaine said quietly, crying against Kurt's shoulder. "I'm so dizzy..."

"I know baby.." Kurt whispered as they walked out to the car.

Blaine winced as Kurt laid him down. He was in so much pain. All he wanted to do was lay down and have his mom tell him it was going to be okay.

Kurt got in on the other side letting Blaine lay his head in his lap, stroking his hair softly as they started the drive to the hospital.

Blaine rolled onto his side, bringing his knees up to his chest as he let the tears fall.

"It's gonna be okay Blaine..." Kurt whispered, trying not to cry.

Blaine looked up at Kurt. "I'm so sorry..."

"Baby, don't be sorry...You didn't do anything wrong.." Kurt sniffed.

"I shouldn't have left you..."

"Shh...It's okay Blaine…Relax.." Kurt soothed.

They rushed Blaine into the ER and Kurt explained what had happened to his fiancé before they took Blaine back to be examined.

They sat in the waiting room and Kurt remembered he told Blaine he would call Marissa. He did so quickly, his hands still shaking as tears welled in his eyes.

Marissa smiled when she saw her phone light up.  
"Hey sweetie. Is Blaine staying with you tonight?"

"Marissa, I need you to come to the hospital...Blaine's in the ER and we don't know what's wrong with him.." Kurt said quickly.

"What?" She whispered as the tears gathered in her eyes. "What happened?"

"I don't know...I woke up and he sounded like he was hurting and he got up and started throwing up blood.." Kurt said shakily.

"Oh my God...I'm on my way!"

"Alright.." Kurt said quietly before they said goodbye and Kurt hung up.

About an hour later she came running through the doors. "Kurt! Where's my baby?" Marissa asked frantically.

"They still have him in the back, the doctor hasn't told us anything yet.." he said, standing and hugging her tightly.

Marissa cried on Kurt's shoulder. "What happened? Something has to be making him lose the blood. What did you do today?"

"A-a couple of guys were harassing me in the park and…Blaine was trying to protect me and they started...Fighting...I tried to stop it...I really did.." Kurt stammered.

Marissa pulled Kurt close. "What did they do to him?" She asked quietly as she cried for her son.

"He jumped on top of the guy and his...Friends...Pulled Blaine off of him and held him so he couldn't fight back...The boy Blaine jumped at started...Punching him in the stomach...I..I pushed him away, but not until after he punched him a few times.." Kurt gasped, holding Marissa close.

Marissa couldn't control her sobs. "Why? Why do people do this? Blaine is so sweet and caring. He doesn't mess with anyone. He doesn't deserve this!"

"I know...I know..." Kurt whispered, rubbing up and down her back. Burt and Carole watched with tear filled eyes as their son tried to comfort Marissa.

"I...I just don't understand..." she said through the tears. Marissa wiped her face and walked over to Kurt's parents. "Thank you for bringing Blaine here. I...thank you..."

"We'd do anything for Blaine...He's a great kid.." Burt said nodding. The doctor came out of the back and walked up to Marissa. "Are you Blaine's mother?"

Marissa nodded lightly. "Is he okay?"

The doctor sighed. "Afraid not…We did an endoscopy and he has internal bleeding in his abdomen…We're prepping him for surgery now so we can cauterize the wound...He's lost a lot of blood, but he should be just fine..."

Marissa held back a sob. "C...can I see him?"

"I'm sorry but you won't be able to see him until after the procedure.." The doctor said. "I'm very sorry.."

Marissa bit her lip, trying to hold back the tears. "How long will that take?"

"A couple of hours...You'll just have to wait out here until a nurse comes to get you…" The doctor said, looking over his clip board.

Marissa nodded. "Okay..."

The doctor walked back through the doors and Kurt sat with Marissa. "Do you want me to call Robert?" He asked quietly.

"Please..." Marissa said shakily.

Kurt called Blaine's father as he rubbed small circles on Marissa's back.

Robert was in bed when he answered the phone groggily.  
"Hello?"

"Robert? Blaine's in the hospital.." Kurt said quietly.

Robert sat up quickly. "Why? What happened? Is he okay?"

"He has internal bleeding...He's in surgery now. I'll explain the rest when you get here.." Kurt said.

"Alright. I'll be right there. Thanks for calling me..." Robert sighed. "Hey Kurt...?"

"Yeah?" Kurt asked.

"I-Is...Marissa there?"

"She is.." Kurt said quietly.

Robert gave a shaky breath. His ex-wife had barely spoken to him since the divorce. Not that he blamed her. "I'll be there soon."

Kurt hung up and rested his head on Marissa's shoulder.

"Is he coming...?" Marissa asked hesitantly.

Kurt nodded. "Yeah, he's on his way.." he sighed.

"Thanks for everything, Kurt."

Kurt closed his eyes.  
"You're welcome..." He yawned. God he was so exhausted.

"Do you want to go get some sleep?" Marissa asked. "It will be a while until we can see him."

"No...I..." He yawned again. "What if...He needs me..." Kurt mumbled.

Marissa put her arm around Kurt. "Take a nap. I'll be right here and if we can see him, I will wake you."

Kurt nodded, nuzzling against Marissa's shoulder as he quickly fell asleep.

Marissa grew nervous as she saw Robert enter the room. "Hey.." she said quietly.

"Hey.." Robert said, sitting across from her. "What did the doctors say?"

"He's in surgery." Marissa sighed. "Him and Kurt went to the park and some guys pretty much attacked Blaine. There's internal bleeding. He's lost a lot of blood..."

Robert went pale. Why would someone do that to Blaine? His son could be dying all because of the blatant homophobia he used to be a part of. "W-will he be okay?"

Marissa nodded. "He should be. Thanks for coming, Robert. It will mean a lot to Blaine."

"I wouldn't be anywhere else.." he said quietly, hoping his son would be okay.

Marissa naturally grabbed his hand. "He'll make it through this."

Robert's eyes darted to their hands, then to Marissa's eyes. "He will.." he agreed, squeezing her hand lightly.

Marissa smiled, pulling her hand away and slowly placing of on her baby bump.

Robert couldn't help but feel a bit of disappointment as she pulled away but his eyes followed her hand. "Blaine told me about the baby...Congratulations." he said, smiling lightly.

Marissa nodded. "Thanks. I'm kinda scared..."

"Why? You're an amazing mother.." Robert said.

"Robert...I'm not in my twenties anymore..." she said, looking down.

"Hey.." He said softly, causing her to look up at him. "You are going to do an amazing job with that child...Just like you did with Blaine...Age doesn't matter...You'll always know what to do..."

Marissa smiled. "Thanks, Robert. You always did know what to say to me..."

Robert nodded, smiling lightly before he noted the sleeping boy leaning against her. "How's Kurt holding up?"

"Not well," she sighed. "He blames himself. He tried to stop it but he feels he didn't do enough."

Robert sighed softly, looking over at Kurt, whose red-rimmed eyes fluttered lightly in his sleep. "Poor thing.."

"He's so good to Blaine. I don't understand why these things happen to them."

Robert shook his head. "Hopefully it all works out.."

Several hours later the doctor came out, causing the adults to perk up a bit.

Marissa woke Kurt up before getting up to talk to the doctor. "How is he?"

"He just woke up...He's very weak and disoriented, but the surgery went as planned. If he complains about a sore throat that's normal, but you can all go see him one at a time." The doctor smiled.

Marissa sighed happily. "I'll be right back."

She walked with the doctor to Blaine's room and he opened the door for her. She stepped inside and tears filled her eyes. Blaine's eyes were dark and sunken in. His skin was pale, almost paper white and. He opened his eyes slowly and looked towards the door. "Mom?. He croaked, his voice thin and wavering.

"Hey baby. How you feeling?" She asked softly.

"Hurts.." Blaine mumbled. "Mom.." he whined.

Marissa teared up, walking over and grabbing his hand. "Yes baby?"

"I'm sorry..." He whispered, letting his head fall back on the pillow. He felt like his head was full of cement.

"This isn't your fault, Blaine." She said softly.

"Shouldn't...have left Kurt..." He breathed out.

Marissa sat beside Blaine, running her hands through his curls. "It's okay. I just...I wish I knew who did this to you..."

"I'm okay..." He said softly, closing his eyes.

"No you're not!" Marissa said, not being able to hold her tears back any longer. "You're in the hospital, Blaine. You don't deserve this!"

Blaine slowly looked up at his mother. "I'll be okay...Please…Don't worry.."

"My baby is in the hospital with internal bleeding and you want me to not worry?" Marissa said angrily. "Blaine, what were you thinking? You should've come here as soon as it happened!"

"Mom...You know I..I hate hospitals.." he mumbled.

"Blaine, you were seriously hurt. You needed to be here."

Blaine sighed closing his eyes again. "I'm better now though..." He said weakly.

"Blaine, they're keeping you for a couple days..." Marissa said quietly.

"I wanna go home.." he complained.

Marissa kissed Blaine's forehead. "I know baby. But we have to wait for you to recover."

Blaine made a noise in protest but was too weak to argue much further. "Fine..."

"Your father's here..." she said quietly. "Want me to send him in?"

Blaine nodded. "Please..."

Marissa gave her son a small smile. "I love you Blaine."

"I love you too Mom..." Blaine said, squeezing her hand very lightly as he looked at her.

"I'll be back after everyone else," she said quietly before walking out.

She told Robert Blaine was ready for him and he stood, walking back to Blaine's room.

Blaine smiled lightly as he saw his father. "Hey dad..."

A lump formed in Robert's throat as he sat next to his son's bed. "Hey son...How are you feeling?" He asked quietly.

"I'm okay," Blaine choked out. "Thanks for being here."

Robert nodded. "Do you know who did this to you?" He asked firmly.

"No.." Blaine said, looking down. "I've never seen them before."

"Exactly what happened Blaine?" He asked.

Blaine shook his head. "They just kept calling me a faggot. They called Kurt...a...a twink..." he said, starting to cry. "I just...I couldn't handle it...we started fighting..."

Robert nodded. "You didn't deserve that...Any of it.." he said, grabbing Blaine's hand.

Blaine took a deep breath. "Thanks dad..."

"Is Kurt okay?" He asked.

"They didn't touch him. He's more worried about me.."

"We're all worried about you.." Robert said softly, brushing his thumb over Blaine's knuckles.

"I'm fine," Blaine protested.

"Blaine...You just got out of surgery...You lost a lot of blood...You're not fine.." his father said seriously.

"I don't want you all to worry. And Mom's pregnant. She doesn't need this. I just want to go home."

"I know Blaine...but the doctor wants to keep you at least three days." Robert sighed.

"I know..." Blaine said quietly. "But I'm really fine."

Blaine coughed and a sharp pain shot through his stomach.

He curled over on his side, holding his stomach.

Robert rubbed his shoulder softly.  
"I really think you should stay son.."

"I know..." Blaine sighed.

Robert ran his hand over Blaine's curls. "Do you want me to get Kurt?"

"Please," Blaine whispered.

Robert stood and walked into the waiting room. Kurt stood immediately, hurrying to his fiancé's room.

Blaine looked down when he saw Kurt. "Hey baby..."

Kurt sat next to the bed, gently grabbing Blaine's hand. "Are you okay baby?" He asked, raising their joined hands and kissing Blaine's now pale knuckles.

"Will you lay with me?" Blaine asked quietly.

Kurt nodded, walking around to lay behind Blaine and rubbing his arm softly, careful to avoid his stomach.

"I'm so sorry, Kurt..." Blaine said, letting the tears fall.

Kurt kissed Blaine's temple softly. "Don't be baby...It's okay...Shh…It's alright.." He soothed.

Blaine shook his head. "I shouldn't have left you.. "

"Baby...It's okay...I'm fine...I'm more worried about you.." Kurt said quietly.

"I'm okay..." Blaine lied.

"Blaine if you were okay, you wouldn't be here.." Kurt said.

"I just don't want to be here. I want them to pay for what they said..." Blaine said quietly.

"Blaine...They're just idiots...Don't worry about them." Kurt said quietly.

"I...I saw your face. You were hurt. You didn't deserve that..."

"I'm fine Blaine...Just...Ignorant people.." Kurt whispered.

"I love you, Kurt. So much. I'm so sorry."

"I love you too...It's not your fault Blaine..." Kurt said quietly as he tried to ignore the tears burning his eyes as the memory of what happened at the park came back.

"I shouldn't have left you..." Blaine said, carefully turning over and cuddling up to Kurt's chest.

"Baby.." Kurt said, adjusting Blaine's IV so it didn't pull. "You went to go get my scarf…You didn't just leave...You didn't know those…Neanderthals would do anything.."

"I still should've been there before they got there. Before they said anything.."

"It's okay Blaine...I'm sorry they did that to you..." Kurt sniffed.

"I'm fine," Blaine said quietly.

"No you're not Blaine.." Kurt said, looking at him. "You had surgery...You could have died…And I couldn't protect you...I've never felt so weak so useless...I...I couldn't stop them from doing this to you...from hurting you.." Kurt said, letting the tears fall.

"Kurt, I wouldn't give you the chance. As soon as you cut in, I hit him. I couldn't let any of them come near you. I don't care what happens to me as long as you weren't touched."

Kurt closed his eyes. "I don't want you to get hurt Blaine...I'd gladly trade places with you right now.."

Blaine sighed. "I wouldn't let you."

Kurt reached up, wiping his tears carefully. "I'm so sorry Blaine.."

"It's not your fault, baby." Blaine said softly. "I just...I couldn't let them touch you."

"But they hurt you..."

"I know. I'd do anything to keep you safe," Blaine said seriously, stroking Kurt's cheek.

Kurt looked into Blaine's eyes. "I love you..."

Blaine smiled softly. "I love you more than anything Kurt."

A shot of pain flew through Blaine again and Kurt held him close.

Blaine rested his head on Kurt's chest. "Kidnap me...take me home..."

"I wish I could Blaine..." Kurt whispered as Blaine curled up tighter.

"I don't want to stay...I want to lay in my bed with you and watch the Lion King..."

"I know baby.." Kurt soothed. "Do you want me to go get some movies from the house?"

"You don't have to. It's a long drive." Blaine said, letting out a loud yawn.

"You can sleep while I'm gone.." Kurt said, kissing Blaine's forehead.

Blaine's medicine was kicking in. He fought to keep his eyes open. "Baby.."

"Yes?" Kurt asked, petting Blaine's hair.

Blaine let his eyes slip close. "I...love you..."

"I love you too.." Kurt whispered, kissing Blaine's forehead.

Blaine's body relaxed next to Kurt as he fell asleep.

Kurt lay there for a minute before he carefully got up and walked back to the waiting room. "He's asleep…I'm going to pick up a few things from the house for him so he feels more comfortable.." Kurt said to Marissa, who was the only one awake.

Marissa hugged Kurt tight. "Thank you, hunny."

"You're welcome...He keeps telling me to take him home.." Kurt sighed.

"I know. He hates hospitals.."

Kurt hugged her tightly again. "I'll be back.."

"Call if you need anything."

Kurt nodded before walking outside to his car and starting towards Blaine's apartment.

Kurt got to Blaine's room and grabbed a few DVDs. He grabbed a couple if other things. When Kurt turned around, he saw Matata. Perfect. Blaine would love that.

He smiled, grabbing the fish bowl and tucking it carefully into his arms.

Blaine woke up the next day to see Kurt asleep on the small chair next to the bed. He smiled lightly, before turning over and he saw a fish bowl sitting on the small table next to him.

Blaine's smile grew. Kurt was so sweet. He carefully sat up, looking around at the things Kurt brought.

Kurt brought all of his Disney movies, his laptop, his Twilight books, his iPod, and other things just go make Blaine feel more at home.

Blaine shook his head. He was so lucky to have Kurt. He grabbed one of his books and laid back down, reading as he waited for Kurt to wake up.

And about an hour or so later, he did."Mmmpphh.." He groaned, sitting up from his slumped position.

Blaine smiled lightly. "Good morning."

Kurt stretched, flinching as his backed cracked before lying back. "Good morning.." he smiled. He looked over at Blaine, he looked a little better. Some of the color had returned to his face, but other than that, he still looked sick.

Blaine set the book aside. "You can't be comfortable. Come up here."

Kurt smiled, crawling up into the bed with Blaine.

Blaine ran his hand through Kurt's hair. "Thanks for bringing all this."

"You're welcome baby...I just want you to feel comfortable…That and Matata needs someone to keep company." Kurt smiles.

Blaine kissed Kurt's cheek. "You're amazing."

Kurt giggled. "No..I just love you.."

Blaine snuggled closer. "I love you too."

"How are you feeling?"

"A little better," Blaine smiled.

Kurt kissed Blaine's cheek softly. "Good.."

"You want to watch a movie?" Blaine asked.

Kurt nodded. "Lion King?" He smiled, standing.

"Please," Blaine said happily.

Kurt put the movie in and adjusted Blaine's bed so they were sitting up slightly before climbing in with him.

Blaine snuggled up close to Kurt as the movie started.

A little while later, a nurse came in. "Good morning Blaine." She said sweetly. "How are you feeling today?"

Blaine smiled. "Better than yesterday."

The nurse nodded. "Are you in any pain?" She asked as Kurt scooted off of the bed. She walked over and pressed very lightly on his stomach.

Blaine winced a little. "Not as bad."

She nodded. "Well, when you get the chance, rub some of this on your stomach so the stitches will heal without infection.." she said, handing him a small tube of ointment before injecting something into his IV.

"I will," Blaine said, pausing the movie.

"Call me if you need anything, okay sweetie?" She said smiling.

"Will do," Blaine said softly before she walked out of the room.

Kurt smiled at Blaine, sitting down next to him on the bed. "You okay baby?"

Blaine nodded. "I'm good."

"I love you Blaine.." Kurt smiled.

Blaine patted the spot next to him. "I love you too."

Kurt laid next to Blaine, kissing his jaw sweetly.

Blaine turned his head, leaning in to kiss Kurt.

Kurt smiled, kissing Blaine back as he placed his hand on his cheek.

Blaine smiled against Kurt's lips, deepening the kiss.

Kurt reached up, running his fingers through Blaine's hair.

Blaine's breathing sped up as he moaned lightly.

Kurt reluctantly pulled away. "Baby..We can't.."

Blaine whined. "Why?"

"Because you're still hurt...And what if someone walked in?" Kurt sighed.

"I'm not hurt..." Blaine protested.

"Blaine..." Kurt said warningly. "Until those stitches are out and you're all healed up, we're not risking anything.."

Blaine sighed. "Fine."

Kurt kissed Blaine's cheek. "I'm sorry baby.."

Blaine sank down on the bed, grabbing the remote and playing the movie.

Kurt sank down as well, resting his head on Blaine's chest.  
"I love you.."

"I love you too."

Kurt looked up at his fiancé. "Do you want to put on your ointment baby?"

Blaine reached over and grabbed the cream. He lifted the hospital gown and gently rubbed it over the stitches.

Kurt watched as he gingerly rubbed the stitched skin, hissing lightly. It went across the left side of his stomach, and it was a few inches below his rib cage.

Blaine put the ointment back and wiped his hand on a tissue before turning back to the movie.

Kurt kissed Blaine's chest softly, cuddling back up to him.

Blaine wrapped an arm around Kurt and relaxed next to his fiancé.

"So does the lion king make you feel better?" Kurt asked quietly.

Blaine nodded. "It does."

Kurt smiled, kissing Blaine's chest again. "How are you feeling?.."

"I'm good," Blaine smiled back.

Kurt sighed closing his eyes again. Blaine tried watching the movie but he could feel his pain meds starting to kick in again.

Blaine tilted his head back, slowly letting his eyes close.

Kurt looked up. "Baby?"

"Hmm?" Blaine asked, eyes still closed.

"You tired?" Kurt asked.

Blaine took a deep breath. "Yeah..."

Kurt leaned up, kissing his cheek. "Sleep baby.."

Blaine nodded, carefully sliding down on the bed to get more comfortable.

Kurt adjusted Blaine's IV for him before kissing his temple. "I love you.."

"Mmm, I love you too baby..."

He nuzzled under Kurt's neck, kissing it softly before he drifted off to sleep.

He woke up in his room. Wait...Wasn't he just in the hospital? He stood, walking into his bathroom. How did he get home? He saw Kurt in the shower. Blaine stripped and leaned against the door. "Hey sexy..."

Kurt opened the shower and smiled at Blaine with those seductive eyes. He was dripping wet and already completely hard. "Blaine..I've been waiting for you..."

Blaine licked his lips. Kurt was so hot. He stepped into the shower pinning his fiancé to the wall.

Kurt moaned breathlessly. "Oh God Blaine...I want you to fuck me...Make me your whore...Please.." he gasped, clawing down Blaine's back.

Blaine turned Kurt around quickly, pressing his body against the wall. He dropped to his knees, smacking Kurt's ass hard.

"Oh god yes!" Kurt groaned. "You're so amazing.." he moaned, arching his back.

Blaine smiled, spreading Kurt's perfect cheeks and running his tongue along Kurt's tight entrance.

Kurt moaned loudly tossing his head back. "Blaine...Let me...Please.."

"Let you what?" Blaine asked, sliding the tip of his tongue in.

"Ah! Let me rim you Blaine..." He moaned, his voice deep with lust.

"I thought you wanted to be my whore?" Blaine asked teasingly.

"I do..Just let me taste you Blaine, please.." Kurt moaned.

Blaine stood up, grabbing the back of Kurt's neck and kissing him deeply. "Fuck, you're so hot..."

Kurt gasped, planting sloppy kisses down his chest and stomach. He dropped to his knees turning Blaine around quickly.

Blaine moaned as he leaned against the wall.

Kurt spread Blaine and immediately started fucking Blaine with his tongue, moaning wantonly.

Blaine gasped. "Fuck! Baby...so good..."

xxx  
Back at the hospital, Kurt looked up as he heard the spikes on Blaine's ekg monitor.

He looked back down at his fiancé who was breathing heavily.  
"Blaine?...Blaine?"  
xxx  
"Blaine! ..Blaine.! Oh god baby, I need you to fuck me now!" Kurt moaned, kissing up Blaine's spine.

Blaine stirred in his sleep, his head falling back as his heart beat sped up.  
xxx  
Blaine turned, picking Kurt up and wrapping his fiancé's legs around him. He placed himself at Kurt's entrance, pressing only the head in. "Tell me how much you need me."

"Blaine...I need you...Fuck me...Now!" Kurt cried out.

Blaine thrust his length deep into Kurt, fucking him hard and deep. "Kurt! Kurt! Unnnghhh!"

"Oh fuck yes! More baby! Harder! Make me your dirty whore! Yes...yes!" Kurt screamed.

Blaine gripped Kurt's ass, biting his neck as he slammed into Kurt. "Fuck! You love taking my cock like the filthy whore you are, don't you?"

"Yes! Blaine! Your cock is so amazing! God! I'm your whore...Only yours.." Kurt moaned. "Spank me baby."  
xxx  
Kurt was starting to get worried. He wasn't sure what was wrong but it couldn't be good.

Kurt ran and got a nurse, telling her something was wrong with Blaine.  
xxx  
Blaine brought his hand down hard against Kurt's firm ass. "Shit, baby! You like that don't you? Tell me how much you love my cock."

"So much baby..Ah! I love your big cock! Fuck..You stretch me so good ! Spank me again baby..Harder.." Kurt panted heavily.

Blaine moaned loudly, spanking Kurt harder. "Fuck baby! You're so good! I'm close..."  
xxx  
The nurse rushed in, quickly trying to wake Blaine up.  
"Blaine...wake up...Blaine..."

"Cum in me Blaine..Fuck! Fill me..Please!" That's all it took for Blaine to explode.  
xxx  
Blaine gasped loudly, sitting up in the bed quickly, cold sweat gathered on his head and chest as he cried out, first from coming in his boxers and then from the sharp pain that shot through him from sitting up so quickly.  
"Blaine? Are you okay?" Kurt asked frantically.

Blaine let out a strangled scream. "M-my stomach...fuck!"

"Lay back baby, lay back." Kurt said quickly, gently pushing Blaine so he was lying back against the bed again.

Blaine held his stomach as the tears spilt. "Kurt..."

Kurt kissed Blaine's damp forehead. "I know baby..Shhh..It's okay…Shh.." he whispered. The nurse quickly moved Blaine's hand noticing there was a small amount of blood leaking through the fabric of the gown. "Blaine, you tore some of your stitches, but we're gonna fix it okay?"

Blaine couldn't stop the tears. He was embarrassed and in so much pain. "C-can I please just have a few minutes with Kurt first?"

"Just while I go get your doctor.." She said before rushing out.

"Kurt...please...I need your help..." Blaine took a deep breath. "Will you help me change? Please?"

"What happened baby?" Kurt asked, but not hesitating to go to the bag of clothes Blaine brought and pulling out new boxer briefs.

"I...Uhh..had a dream...and Umm...I came...a lot..." Blaine admitted quietly.

Surprisingly, Kurt just nodded, grabbing a wet rag from the bathroom and quickly helping Blaine change and clean up.

Blaine sighed as he laid back. "Thank you...God, I'm so embarrassed..."

"Don't be baby..It's okay.." Kurt said. Blaine whimpered at the pain in his stomach, feeling more blood come out.  
"God dammit, where the fuck is that doctor?" Kurt practically yelled.

"Kurt...please I'll be okay," Blaine said, wincing again. "He's probably on his way."

Kurt held Blaine's hand tightly. "I'm sorry baby...It's just...You're in pain.."

"I know," Blaine sighed. "But I'm not the only patient."

The doctor and nurse walked in. "Kurt, you'll have to wait outside.." The nurse told him.  
"B-But I-" but she cut him off.

"No one can be in here right now. I'll come get you when we're done." The nurse interjected.

"It's okay baby. I'll be fine. I love you." Blaine said softly.

Kurt bit his lip before slowly walking out to the waiting room.

Blaine tried to relax as the doctor explained what he had to do to him.

A little later, he lay there with new stitches, the area around them still numb from the shot he gave him.

Kurt came back in and Blaine smiled softly. "See? I'm fine."

Kurt sat next to him, grabbing Blaine's hand. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Blaine nodded. "Better since you're here."

Kurt smiled, kissing Blaine's knuckles. "So what were you dreaming about?..."

Blaine blushed. "You."

Kurt giggled lightly, kissing Blaine's blush.

"It was so hot..."

"What happened?"

"We were in the shower. You told me you wanted to be my whore. I pushed you against the wall and started to rim you but you said you needed to do that to me...you had me moaning so loud then you begged me to fuck you...you were so loud and just incredibly sexy..."

Kurt shivered lightly, gasping. "That...That sounds amazing.."

"God, it was!" Blaine said in a deeper tone. "You just...oh my God..."

"Baby…You're gonna get yourself worked up again.." Kurt breathed out, squeezing Blaine's hand and trying to avoid his own impending arousal.

Blaine closed his eyes. "I hate being here."

"I know baby...Hopefully they'll let you out tomorrow.." Kurt said quietly.

Blaine nodded. "Such a good dream. Why'd she have to wake me up?"

"Because your heart rate was going crazy and it scared me.." Kurt sighed.

"You drive me crazy," Blaine smiled.

"How so?" Kurt asked.

"In the good way. I meant that's why my heart was racing." Blaine explained.

Kurt smiled, kissing Blaine softly. "Well, then I'm glad you weren't having a heart attack or anything.."

Blaine giggled. "Nope. Just fucking your brains out in my dream."

Kurt bit his lip. "Hush.." he smiled.

"You love it," Blaine chuckled.

Kurt giggled. "I love you.."

"I love you too," Blaine said softly.

Kurt carefully sat next to Blaine on the bed, stroking his curls. "Are you hungry? Do you want me to get you something?"

"Please," Blaine asked quietly.

"What do you want baby?" Kurt asked sweetly.

"Something edible. I don't know if they know what that is here," Blaine sighed.

Kurt giggled. "Do you want me to go out and get you something?"

"Do you want me to go out and pick something up for you?" Kurt asked.

Blaine looked up at Kurt. "Would you mind?"

"Not at all.." he smiled. "What do you want baby?"

"Subway?" Blaine perked up.

Kurt got up grabbing his keys and bag. "Sure baby.." he said leaning over to kiss his forehead. "What sandwich do you want?"

"Steak and cheese," Blaine smiled. "You're the best."

Kurt giggled, kissing Blaine softly. "Call me if you need anything baby.."

Blaine nodded. "I will baby."

Kurt walked out and Blaine lay back, trying to sleep while he could. About ten minutes later there was a small knock on the door.

Blaine sat up. "Come in."

Finn poked his head inside before slowly walking in. "Hey dude.."

Blaine smiled. "Hey Finn. What's up?"

"You're in the hospital...Burt told me this morning. Are you okay? Cuz if you died I...I don't think I could handle it.." Finn said, sitting down.

Blaine's heart swelled a little. "I'm gonna live."

Finn sighed. "Good...What happened anyway?"

Blaine sighed. "Got into a fight. Got my ass kicked pretty much."

"By who?" Finn asked, straightening up, suddenly looking angry. "What did they do?"

"They called Kurt and I some names...I snapped and did everything I could to make sure they didn't touch Kurt." Blaine explained. "I don't know who did it."

"Dude...That was really cool of you to you know...protect Kurt and everything.." Finn said, looking up at Blaine.

Blaine tried to hold the light tears behind his eyes. "Thanks Finn. I'd do anything for Kurt."

Finn nodded. "If you ever need me for anything…Let me know dude.."

Blaine smiled. "Thank you. That means a lot. Oh...and congratulations..."

"For what?" Finn asked.

"Kurt told me what happened with Rachel."

Finn flushed a brilliant shade of red. "Oh...Uh...Yeah…That…Thanks.."

Blaine tried not to giggle. "Sorry for…Umm interrupting."

"No, it's cool...Rachel was determined.." Fin laughed nervously.

Blaine chuckled. "Was she good?"

"She didn't really know what she was doing, but yeah...It was pretty awesome." Finn said.

"That's great. And I'm pretty sure Kurt won't be coming near your room for a while so no more...disturbances."

"Yeah..I actually haven't seen Kurt since then..How's he doing with all this?" Finn asked, fiddling with his sleeve.

"Doing anything he can to help me. Even when I insist that I'm fine. I just want him to stop worrying." Blaine sighed.

"Are you fine?"

Blaine looked down. "Not really. But I don't like people worrying about me. Their lives don't need to stop because I got hurt."

Finn sighed. "Blaine...You spend so much time making other people happy...When do you focus on you? You should...Especially right now when you're seriously hurt...Let us worry about you dude.."

"I know. It's just what I'm used to. I like everyone being happy."

"Stuff isn't always gonna go as planned, and people get upset every once and a while, but if you just focus on other people's happiness…you forget about your own...We're happy when you're happy...Seriously, I think of you as like, my other brother." Finn said quietly.

Blaine smiled. "Thanks Finn. I'll work on it."

"Awesome.." He smiled, doing a small fist bump with his future brother-in-law.

"Thanks for coming, Finn."

"Not a problem dude…I'm glad they're letting Kurt stay with you. He's scary as hell when you're not around." Finn sighed.

Blaine giggled. "Only because you're his brother."

"No seriously! He felt the need to tell me that you wouldn't put out a couple of months back...Which was awkward...And I was afraid he was going to stab me in the neck with a knife...Even more than usual." Finn said, shivering at the memory.

Blaine looked shocked for a moment. "I-I'm sorry.."

"Hey.." Finn said looking at Blaine. "Not like...Seriously, I was just kidding dude, but you know how pissy he gets.." Finn chuckles. "You make him happy."

"I know," Blaine smiled. "I'm glad to do it."

"Just…Promise you guys won't break up again? Kurt took that…Pretty hard the last time." Finn sighed.

"We're so past that phase. Thankfully." Blaine sighed happily . "We can't live without each other."

"I can tell.." Finn smiled. "So...Have you guys figured out the wedding junk yet?" Finn said, grabbing one of Kurt's Vogues he brought and flipping through it. "Well, not like junk but like...stuff...I-I suck with words.."

Blaine shook his head. "We decided to wait."

"So you guys aren't going to New York?"

"No. I gave up NYU," Blaine said softly.

"Really?...I know Kurt didn't get in but...Are you guys still getting married?" Finn asked.

"We will. We just have to wait."

Finn nodded. Kurt walked into the room. "Finn...What are you doing here?"

"Just came to see Blaine." Finn said simply.

Kurt nodded, handing Blaine his food and kissing his forehead.

"Thank you baby!" Blaine smiled.

"You're welcome.." Kurt smiled. "How are you feeling?" He asked, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Better,' Blaine said before taking a big bite and moaning from the taste.

"You haven't eaten since yesterday huh?" Kurt asked, rubbing Blaine's leg lovingly as he watched Blaine ear.

Blaine's eyes rolled back. "This is so delicious!"

Kurt smiled. "I'm glad baby.." he said softly.

"You didn't get anything?"

"I wasn't hungry." Kurt sighed, grabbing his Vogue from Finn's hands and flipping through it.

Blaine nodded, taking another bite.

They sat there for a bit, chatting until the doctor came in and asked Finn and Kurt to step outside. They sat in the waiting room and Finn sighed.  
"Do you know who those guys were?" He asked bluntly.

Kurt just stared at Finn for a moment. "If I knew who they were, they wouldn't be getting away with this."

"It's just...I know how you and Blaine are about not talking about that kind of stuff.." Finn said quietly.

Kurt nodded. "I really don't know who they were..."

"If you ever find out...Let me know okay?"

Kurt looked up with tears in his eyes. "Thanks Finn."

"I know I wasn't always there for you in the past...And...I was stupid...But I'm your brother...And I will kick anyone's ass if they mess with you or Blaine.." Finn said serious.

Kurt had to wipe away a few tears that escaped. "That means so much to me. Thank you..."

Finn pulled Kurt into a hug. "You're welcome Kurt.."

Kurt sniffled, hugging his brother tight.

Finn sat back. "What did they say to you guys?...To make Blaine snap like that?"

"They kept calling Blaine a faggot...and they called me a..." Kurt bit his lip, looking down. "A...twink..."

Finn raised an eyebrow. "What's...What's that mean?"

Kurt sighed. "Slim. Gay. Barely any body hair. Young. Pale. Just another stereotype."

Finn looked down. "I swear to god if I ever find out who they are.."

Kurt touched Finn's arm. "I'm fine."

"No…That's not even..." Finn broke off, feeling the anger build up.

"Finn, please calm down. It's horrible. But I can't change it. I'm happy with who I am and Blaine loves me for it."

"But Kurt...You're not a stereotype...You're like…The most unique person I've ever met.." Finn said, looking at his brother.

Kurt smiled. "I know. That's why I'm just trying not to think about them."

Finn nodded. "Yeah.."

"Hey," Kurt said softly. "We're going to be alright."

"Dude...They put Blaine in the hospital...What if they come back?.."

"They don't know us," Kurt said. 'But I don't know."

Finn looked down. "I just don't want them to do something worse.."

"I know Finn. But like I said, they don't know us."

Finn nodded. "Yeah...I should probably go...Rachel's making me help her rehearse for something.."

Kurt giggled lightly. "Good luck."

Fin got up, hugging Kurt again. "Tell Blaine I said bye."

"I will," Kurt said softly.

Later that night, Kurt sat in the room with Blaine, stroking his hair softly as he read Twilight to him.

No matter how many times he read these books, he never got tired of them.

Kurt smiled down at Blaine as he saw his eyelids drooping. He had taken his pain meds not that long ago and Kurt knew he would be out soon. He closed the book and pulled Blaine's blanket up more.

Blaine laid there, cuddled up to Kurt as he slowly drifted to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

The next day after tests and paperwork, it was finally time for Blaine to go home. He had a huge smile plastered to his face as they helped him out of the bed. His legs felt like they were made of jell-o considering the most he'd walked in the past couple of days was the short distance to the bathroom. He put his arm around Kurt's shoulder and Kurt took him to get dressed before they came out and Blaine got into the wheel chair to leave the hospital as Kurt grabbed his bag and Matata.

Blaine's smile never left his face. He practically jumped with excitement in his wheel chair. "I'm so happy. Let's do something! I'm so happy to be out!"

The nurse smiled at the teenager who looked ecstatic as she pushed him down the white halls.  
Kurt chuckled. "Well, Your mom wanted us to go stop by her work to see her, then we have to go to the pharmacy to pick up your prescription...But after that we can do whatever you want.

Blaine smiled. "Anything?"

Kurt nodded at his fiancé as they wheeled him out of the hospital and Kurt helped him stand again before they got into the car.

Blaine blasted the radio as Kurt drove them to see his mom.

They pulled up to the offices and Kurt and Blaine took the elevator up to Marissa's office.

Blaine walked in to his mother. "Hey mom!"

Marissa stood up, walking over to her son and hugging him lightly, not wanting to hurt him. "Hey sweetie, how are you feeling?"

"Great!" Blaine said, stumbling a little.

Marissa held onto his shoulders, keeping him stable. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Just haven't been standing much lately," Blaine shrugged.

"Here...Sit down.." She said, keeping her hand on the small of Blaine's back as she led him to a chair.

Blaine sat down. "You can relax now. The stress isn't good for you or Dylan."

"I know...I'm just still worried about you.." She sighed, kissing his forehead.

Blaine's eyebrows kneaded together. "What's there to worry about?"

"Just...It happened when you boys were doing something so simple...Walking through the park...I don't want it to happen again...To either of you.." Marissa said quietly.

Blaine leaned forward. "It's not gonna happen again. We'll be more careful."

Marissa nodded, "Alright sweetie.." Kurt sat down next to Blaine. "It'll be okay Marissa. We won't let anything like this happen again."

Marissa smiled lightly. "What are you two doing today?"

"Well, we're gonna go get Blaine's pain pills and then it's up to him."

"I don't know. But I feel gross. I need to shower," Blaine said, running a hand through his hair.

Kurt giggled. "Shower it is."  
They stayed and talked to Marissa a bit before going to get Blaine's medicine. After that, they started back to Blaine's apartment.

As soon as they were inside, Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt. He fell against the door before jumping up into Kurt's arms and hooking his legs around his fiancé's hips.

Kurt moaned loudly as Blaine leaned into kiss him, reaching down to squeeze Blaine's ass as he pushed him back against the door.

Blaine gasped, his member slowly rising. "Baby...fuck...harder..."

Kurt kissed down to Blaine's neck, squeezing his ass harder before he pulled away a bit. "Baby...You're still sore and I-I don't want to hurt you more.."

"You said we could do anything..."

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" Kurt breathed out.

Blaine nodded quickly. "I'll tell you if I'm not."

"O-okay.." Kurt said before kissing Blaine again.

Blaine moaned into the kiss, rolling his hips onto Kurt's.

Kurt carefully carried Blaine back into the bedroom, laying him down on the bed and attaching their lips again.

Blaine tangled his hands in Kurt's hair, pulling lightly. "Baby!"

"Oh god..." Kurt moaned, kissing down to suck on Blaine's neck.

Blaine gasped. "Kurt...ohhh baby..."

"What do you want Blaine?" Kurt whispered.

Blaine blushed lightly. "Will...will you..rim me?..."

Kurt moaned lightly. "Of course..." He smiled, kissing down Blaine's neck and pulling his shirt off.

Blaine shivered with excitement. "You're so amazing..."

Kurt pulled off Blaine's jeans and boxers before kissing down his thighs. "Turn over baby..." He said softly. He saw Blaine wince a bit as he started to sit up. "Careful.." Kurt said.

Blaine slowly turned onto his knees, breathing heavily as he waited for Kurt.

Kurt leaned over placing soft kissed on the back of Blaine's things before spreading him and lightly licking over his hole.

Blaine gasped. "Ohhh...Kurt..."

Kurt dragged his tongue across Blaine again, moaning softly.

Blaine wrapped his fingers in his own hair, pulling lightly as his breathing increased.

He pushed in through the tight ring of muscle, running his hands down Blaine's thighs.

Blaine moaned loudly, slowly pushing his hips back.

Kurt slowly worked his tongue in and out of his fiancé, moaning softly.

Blaine's breathing sped up. "Baby...oh fuck..."

Kurt reached a hand around, wrapping it around Blaine's throbbing member and pumping just the way Blaine liked it.

Blaine threw his head back, crying out. "Shit! Kurt!''

Kurt pushed his tongue deeper into Blaine as he sped up his movements.

Blaine's breath came out in short gasps. "Baby...baby...so close..."

Kurt tightened his hand around Blaine and moaned, sending vibration's through him.

Blaine screamed Kurt's name. "KURRRT! oh fuck!"

Kurt pulled out and nibbled lightly at Blaine's thigh.  
"Cum baby.." he whispered before licking over his hole again.

Blaine buried his face in the sheets, screaming as he came hard.

Kurt moaned at the sound, kissing up and down Blaine's shaking legs.

Blaine rolled over, wincing a little as he collapsed on the bed. He lay there, panting as he tried to catch his breath.

Kurt lay next to him. "Are you okay? Are you in pain? Do you need your medicine?" He asked, making sure Blaine was okay before anything else.

Blaine shook his head. "No...I just...really want to suck you..."

Kurt made a small noise. "Please baby.."

Blaine got on his knees, pushing Kurt down as he placed himself between Kurt's thighs, looking up at him with innocent eyes.

"Fuck, you're sexy.." Kurt panted. "A-Are you sure y-you're okay?"

Blaine answered by leaning down and licking over the slit, moaning at the taste of Kurt's precum.

Kurt's head fell back "Ooohh...Oh my god.." He breathed out.

Blaine smiled, sucking the tip into his mouth.

"Blaine..." Kurt moaned, his heart racing.

Blaine pulled off. "Yes?" He asked teasingly.

Kurt whimpered. "Please…Please don't stop.."

"Don't stop what?" Blaine asked, sliding his tongue along the slit again.

Kurt gasped, moaning. "Oh fuck...that.."

Blaine moaned, doing it again. "Mmm, you like that baby?"

"Yes Blaine...Unh..." Kurt mewled, arching his back off the bed. Fuck, did Blaine miss seeing those feathers on his perfect hips.

Blaine pulled off again, kissing each feather softly. "God...those perfect hips.."

Kurt blushed looking down at Blaine as he admired his hips.

Blaine kissed over each feather before sucking the head into his mouth, locking eyes with Kurt.

"Aaahh...oh god Blaine.." Kurt moaned, reaching down to pull Blaine's hair lightly.

Blaine moaned, taking Kurt deeper.

Kurt tugged a little harder, moaning as Blaine bobbed his head.

Blaine took Kurt as deep as he could, moaning as the head hit the back of his throat.

Kurt gasped, "B-Baby...I'm not gonna last long.."

Blaine bobbed his head faster, keeping his tongue underneath Kurt's thick cock.

"Oh god..Blaine..Blaine..I'm gonna cum.." Kurt moaned, thrusting their hips up.

Blaine moaned loudly, sucking hard as he awaited that sweet, delicious cum.

"Blaine!" Kurt cried out, pulling Blaine's curls as he came hard down his fiancé's throat.

Blaine closed his eyes, swallowing every bit of Kurt as he softened in his mouth.

"Baby...Oh god..." Kurt panted as he came down.

Blaine pulled off of Kurt, slowly kissing up Kurt's body and to his lips.

Kurt moaned against Blaine's lips. "God, I love you.." He panted.

Blaine smiled. "I love you too."

Kurt pulled Blaine closer, sighing happily. He got up later bringing Blaine his medicine and cuddling back up to him.

"Thanks baby," Blaine said grabbing his water and taking the pills.

Kurt pulled Blaine back down and cuddled up closer to him. They lay like that for a bit before Kurt heard Blaine's breathing even out. He kissed his fiancé's curly hair as they both fell asleep, holding each other close.

That Monday at school, Blaine walked inside before starting to his locker. He sensed something different as the hall grew quiet as he walked by. People looked at him as he passed. He started to feel a bit uncomfortable as he had to walk by a group of jocks who were staring at him. What was everyone staring at? He kept his head down staring at the tile when he heard someone muffle the hateful word with a feigned cough.  
"Fag.."  
The dead quiet hallway was filled with muffled laughter as Blaine quickened his steps. He didn't understand, why was this happening now?

Blaine tried to control the burning tears. He walked quickly to Kurt's locker. "Baby..."

Kurt looked up from his locker as he heard Blaine. "Blaine...What's wrong?" He asked, seeing Blaine's eyes were rimmed with tears.

"Why is everyone staring at me? Someone even called me a...fag..." Blaine whispered, wrapping his arms around Kurt.

Kurt held Blaine close. "I-I don't know..." he said. He got several looks that morning as well. Suddenly puck walked up to them. "Blaine...e dude, you gotta see this..." He said pulling out his phone.

Blaine looked at Puck for a minute before turning to look at the phone.

The screen lit up showing Blaine on top of the boy from the park. The scene quickly played out and it led to them punching Blaine in the stomach to right before Kurt pushed him away.

"Oh my god..." Kurt whispered. He vaguely recalled one of the boys holding a phone but didn't think much of it at the time.  
"It's all over the school.." Puck said as he pushed the phone back into his pocket.

Tears welled in Blaine's eyes. "No..." he whispered before darting back out to his car and letting the tears fall.

Kurt followed Blaine to the car, knocking on the window. "Blaine...Open the door, please.."

Blaine unlocked the door, leaving his head on the steering wheel.

Kurt got in the car and wrapped his arms around Blaine, holding him tightly.

"Why? What have I ever done to deserve all this? My dad kicking me out. I give up my dream so I can watch my little brother grow up. I have to put off getting married. I do everything I can to keep the people in my life happy..."Blaine sobbed. "Is this what comes with being gay? Or did I fucking do something? I hate this. Every time something limited this happens, I wind up hating myself a little more..."

Kurt sighed sadly, holding him. "Why would you hate yourself?" He whispered.

Blaine broke down, sobbing against Kurt's neck. "Because these things keep happening when all I do I try my best. There's obviously something wrong with me."

Kurt couldn't help the tear that escaped. "You're perfect Blaine...Nothing is wrong with you.."

"Why do they hate me? Why can't I walk down the halls without being called a fag? Why can't it be Luke Dalton? This wasn't allowed there.."

"I know baby...I know...They're just afraid...They're afraid of anything different..." He whispered.

Blaine went quietly, silently crying on Kurt's shoulder.

"I love you.." Kurt said quietly. "I never wanted you to have to go through this again...Like you did before Dalton...I thought it was getting better.."

"It was...but...these people..." Blaine said, calming down a little. "Will you take me home?"

Kurt nodded, kissing the top of Blaine's head.

Blaine smiled lightly. "Thanks."

"I love you so much Blaine.."

"I love you too..."

Later on that day, Kurt lay in Blaine's bed with him, kissing his tears away as he cried for what seemed like the millionth time that day.

Blaine looked at Kurt through the tears. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be Blaine...You didn't do anything." Kurt soothed.

"I just...I don't know what to do..."

"It'll be okay Blaine." Kurt said softly.

"I love you Kurt..."

"I love you too.." Suddenly, Kurt's phone rang. He looked at it and saw it was Brittany.

Kurt answered. "Hello?"

"Kurt? Can you bring Blaine to glee club?" She asked softly.

"Umm, sure. What are we doing?"

"It's a surprise.." She said. Kurt could hear the smile in her voice.

"We'll be there soon," Kurt said, kissing Blaine's forehead.

He hung up and looked at Blaine. "Britt wants us to come to glee club.."

"Why?" Blaine asked, wanting to just lay there.

"She said it was a surprise.." Kurt said, placing a hand on Blaine's tear stained cheek.

Blaine nodded. "Alright..."

They got up and drove to the school before walking down the empty halls to the choir room.

They walked in slowly and Blaine looked up to see everyone waiting for them.

They told Kurt and Blaine to sit down and they all stood in front of them.

"We all heard about what happened today..." Finn said.

"And we just want the both of you...Especially Blaine, to know...You guys aren't alone...We love you.." Mercedes added, looking at Blaine.

Blaine smiled, taking Kurt's hand.

"So...We picked out this song...Just to tell you...It will get better..." Tina smiled before the music started and the club started humming. Finn slowly started singing.

"Hey you, with your head held high, well  
You got em' real good, I hope it feels good"

Mercedes stepped up, looking into Blaine's eyes.

"Hey you, trying so hard not to cry, well  
I know you're fed up, but keep your head up"

Blaine gripped Kurt's hand as he held back tears.

Each of the members of the glee club stepped up singing a different verse.

"Cause people only see what they wanna  
People goin' believe what they're gunna  
They don't understand the life that you choose  
They've never walked a mile in you shoes  
No, no, no, no

So whatcha goin' do with the haters  
Just gotta excuse they're behavior  
Just don't give up hope, I just want you to know that"

They all joined in, smiling at the two.

"Maybe today seems cloudy and grey,  
So full of sorrow and tomorrow seems so far away  
But it gets better, yeah it gets better

I know the world keeps throwing you strife,  
But keep on strutting down this yellow brick road called life  
Cause it gets better, yeah it gets better"

Blaine couldn't stop the tears that spilled. He was so lucky to have his friends.

Kurt smiled as the tears slipped down his cheeks as well. He looked over at Blaine, squeezing his hand as the club continued singing.

"Hey you wondering who you are, saying,  
I don't belong here, there's something wrong here

Hey you don't you know you've come so far  
When there's no one to run to  
I'll always love you."

Brittany stepped forward, grabbing the boys hands as he sang the final lines.

"Hey you trying so hard not to cry well  
I know you're feed up  
But keep your head up.  
Cause it gets better, it gets better, it gets better, it gets better..."

Blaine got up and pulled her into a tight hug. "I love you Britt."

"I love you too Blaine..." Brittany whispered, Kurt stood and the rest of the glee club walked over, pulling them into a big group hug.

Blaine cried as he hugged and thanked everyone. And somehow he knew it would get better. He had amazing friends and family. Blaine would be okay.

"You guys don't deserve half of the shit you get at this school...We just don't want you to give up Blaine...We'll always be here.." Puck said, placing a hand on Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine nodded, wiping the tears away. "Thank you."

Kurt smiled at the scene...This club really cared about them. They really were a family.

After hugging and thanking everyone, Blaine sat next to Kurt, resting is head on his shoulder.

Kurt smiled, kissing Blaine's forehead softly. "I love you.."

Blaine smiled. "I love you too."

The next few weeks were hard. Try as they might the school couldn't find out who recorded the video or the others in it due to low camera quality. March rolled around and the hype the video had caused slowly died down around February. Spring was here and Kurt and Blaine were already planning how to plan the approaching break.

Blaine held Kurt in his lap. "What do you want to do?"

Kurt smiled. His arms wrapped around Blaine's neck. "Hmm...I don't know...I know Brittany said something about all of us glee kids taking a trip somewhere...She didn't say where though.."

"Did you want to go with everyone? That could be fun." Blaine said. "Or did you want to do something with just us?"

"Well if we did go...I'm sure we could get a little time alone...Go out...Take a romantic walk down the...Whatever we're by.." Kurt smiled.

"I think it sounds good. I just hope it's somewhere warm. I'm sick of the snow," Blaine giggled.

"But the best part of the snow is warming each other up.." Kurt said winking as a playful smile slid across his features.

Blaine blushed. "That is true..."

Kurt giggled, kissing Blaine's cheek softly. "You're so cute when you blush.."

That made Blaine's blush deepen. "I love you."

"I love you too..." Kurt said sweetly, kissing Blaine's forehead.

"But then again...if it's warm, I don't have to wear a shirt..."

"Oooohh..True.." Kurt smiled as his eyes roamed down Blaine's clothed torso. Blaine was still a little insecure about his surgery scar but Kurt was helping him get through it.

"Or I could just not wear anything," Blaine joked.

Kurt shivered lightly at the thought and it didn't go unnoticed by Blaine. "That works.." Kurt breathed out, still smiling.

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt tighter. "You wouldn't mind?"

"As long as I would be the only one allowed to see you...Touch you.." he said quietly, kissing to Blaine's ear. "Taste you.."

Now it was Blaine's turn to shiver. "Baby.."

"I want to taste you baby.." Kurt said, his voice deep and thick with lust.

Blaine whimpered. "Please..."

Kurt looked down at Blaine, "I want your big cock down my throat.." he whispered, kissing behind Blaine's ear.

"Fuck...yes Kurt..."

"I really want you to fuck my mouth..." Kurt moaned against Blaine's neck.

Blaine moaned. "Get on your knees."

Kurt complied, looking up at his fiancé.

Blaine took Kurt's hair in his hands. "You're such a fucking cock slut. Tell me how much you love my cock."

"Oh fuck...I love your cock baby...So good...I want it...Please.." Kurt whimpered.

Blaine traced Kurt's beautiful, full lips with the tip. "How much do you want it?"

Kurt shivered at the sensation, trying to flick his tongue out to lick it.

Blaine pulled back. "Nu uh...not yet," he said, taking one hand back and stroking himself softly.

"Baby..." Kurt whined.

"Yes?" Blaine asked darkly.

"Please..."

Blaine looked into those deep blue, pleading eyes and slowly moved closer to Kurt's mouth.  
Kurt moaned parting his lips slightly as he waited for Blaine's length.

Blaine brought Kurt's head closer, letting the tip touch Kurt's bottom lip.

Kurt closed his eyes, tilting his head down slightly and letting it slip across his lip.

Blaine watched Kurt intently. "Mmm, you like my pretty cock, don't you?" He asked, trying to hold back a giggle.

"You're an asshole.." Kurt said, unable to hold back a smile.

Blaine chuckled. "Shut up and swallow me."

Kurt moaned, sinking down over Blaine's cock, taking all of him.

Blaine gasped. "Oh fuck!"

Kurt moaned happily, lapping his tongue along the head as Blaine tightened his hands in his hair.

Blaine closed his eyes, lightly thrusting into the amazing heat of Kurt's mouth.

Kurt's eyes fluttered closed as he made these amazing sounds.

Blaine moaned loudly. "Fuck yes...take me huge cock like a little whore..."

Kurt groaned deep in his throat, opening his eyes to look up at Blaine, his eyes dark and lust blown.

Blaine leaned forward, gripping the sides of his desk as he quickened his hips.

Kurt kept his head steady, relaxing his throat as he moaned wantonly.

Kurt's mouth drove Blaine crazy. Blaine moved his hips faster. "Oh Fuck...baby...yes!"

Kurt loved the way Blaine's heavy length felt as it slipped across his tongue. He brought his hands to palm at his own crotch, whimpering.

Blaine brought his hands back to Kurt's hair pulling hard and screaming as he came.

Kurt swallowed happily, relishing the taste of Blaine's cum.

Blaine rested against the desk, panting harshly.

Kurt slowly bobbed his head, letting Blaine go soft in his mouth.

Blaine slowly pulled out of Kurt's mouth. "Oh my God, Kurt..."

Kurt licked his lips, looking up at Blaine. "Yes baby?"

"You are so amazing..." Blaine breathed out.

Kurt smiled, "So are you baby..."

Blaine sank down to his knees to kiss Kurt, tasting himself on his tongue. "What do you want, Kurt?" He asked seductively.

"Whatever you want to do to me baby.." Kurt smiled.

Blaine smiled darkly, moving behind Kurt and pressing his body to his fiancé's. He leaned forward, kissing his neck softly.

Kurt let his head fall back onto Blaine's shoulder, sighing softly.

Blaine placed a hand on Kurt's chest bringing the other around to lightly stroke Kurt.

"Oh god...Blaine..." He moaned softly.

Blaine smiled biting Kurt's ear. "How does it feel baby?"

"So good.." Kurt whispered, his breathing getting heavy.

Blaine let go, kissing down Kurt's soft back. "Bend over with your elbows on the floor..."

Kurt nodded, giving him a soft kiss before doing as Blaine told him.

Blaine gripped Kurt's ass roughly. "God, you're beautiful..."

Kurt rested his forehead on the carpet, panting. "I love you Blaine.."

"I love you too," Blaine said softly before running his tongue along Kurt's tight muscle.

"A-ah!" Kurt gasped. God he almost forgot how amazing that felt.

Blaine slowly slipped his tongue in, moaning at Kurt's noises.

"Oh god...Oh..Blaiinnee.." Kurt moaned, clawing at the carpet.

Blaine moved his tongue faster, licking as deep as her could as he brought his hand around to firmly pump Kurt.

Kurt groaned, tossing his head back. "Blaine! Oh yes! Fuck..."

Blaine stroked Kurt faster, his moans sending vibrations through Kurt.

Kurt's legs shook with pleasure. "B-Blaine...I'm close.."

Blaine pulled off for a second. "Cum for me baby," he whispered, his voice thick with lust before he fucked Kurt with his tongue.

Kurt's moans grew higher before he let out a sharp cry, shooting himself onto the carpet.

Blaine pulled off Kurt, slowing his movements as Kurt went soft.

Kurt collapsed and rolled onto his back, looking up at his lover with sated eyes.

Blaine hovered over Kurt, smiling happily. "I love you."

Kurt lifted his head, kissing Blaine lightly. "I love you too..."

Blaine lay beside Kurt. "You're so perfect baby."

Kurt's cheeks grew redder as he cuddled up to Blaine.

Blaine kissed Kurt's forehead holding him close.

Kurt brushed his lips against Blaine's forearm, sighing happily as he closed his eyes.

Blaine smiled at the small gesture. Laying here like this felt so right.

They lay there for a while, hands exploring, and lips touching, but doing nothing more. They stayed quiet as shy smiles graced their mouths and blushes tinted cheeks. In this moment was where Blaine wanted to stay. They were truly in love. And no one could tell them it was wrong.

Blaine brought Kurt closer and smiled happily. "Everything is gonna be perfect."

Kurt smiled up at Blaine. "I love you..."

"I love you too."

Kurt nuzzled under Blaine's neck. "You're so amazing."

"So are you baby," Blaine said, kissing Kurt's forehead.

Later that week at lunch, Brittany bound up to the table, scooting in next to Blaine. "So are you guys coming or not?."

"Have you picked a place?" Blaine asked.

"Miami baby!" She squealed.

Blaine's eyes grew wide as he looked at Kurt with a huge smile. "Do you wanna go?"

"Why not?" Kurt giggled, loving Blaine's smile.

Blaine wrapped his arms around Britt. "We'll be there!"

Brittany hugged him back. "We're all pitching in for the plane tickets and hotel room." Kurt asked her how much and she told him. "I think I can pull a bit out of my savings.." he smiled.

"Me too!" Blaine said excitedly. "Oh my God! I can't wait!"

Kurt giggled, he loved how excitable Blaine was. The next few weeks, they got money, and packed clothes, and when the day came, Blaine could barely sit still on the way to the airport.

Blaine bounced the whole way. "I can wait for the sun! The beaches! Oh and just in case, I bought like four bottles of sun screen for you. This is gonna be so fun!"

Kurt smiled fondly. "You are so cute.." he said as Blaine put on his pink sun glasses. "Really Blaine?"

"What?" Blaine asked. "I think they look hot!"

"Mhmm..." Kurt smiled as they pulled into the airport.

Blaine grabbed their bags and hurried inside. "Come on!" He called back to Kurt.

Kurt jogged after Blaine and they gave the airline their bags before going up to the terminal. Kurt smiled as they saw all of their friends waiting for them.

They all greeted one another before sitting down and waiting for their plane to board.

"So are you guys ready for Miami?" Rachel said excitedly.

"Yes!" Blaine said happily.

Puck chuckled. "Is Miami ready for us?"

The small group cheered, chatting about what they would do when they heard their plane was boarding over the loudspeaker.

Blaine and Brittany jumped up first, running to the front of the line.

Kurt giggled, linking arms with Mercedes as he stood. "He's so excited.."

"He's adorable," Mercedes smiled.

"He hasn't shut up about it since Britt told him.." Kurt sighed, but smiled fondly.

"Are you okay with going?"

"Of course...Just knowing Blaine, He'll want to go to the beach a lot and you know I burn like an albino baby." Kurt giggled. "But he brought sunscreen."

Mercedes chuckled. "Convince him to stay in."

"That shouldn't be too hard.." Kurt chuckled. They made it onto the plane and Kurt sat next to Mercedes and Blaine sat next to Brittany as they talked excitedly about what they would do.

"I can't wait to get some if my color back!" Blaine said.

"Plus there will be tons of parties for the crashing and hot guys!" Brittany said bouncing.

Blaine looked at Britt. "What about Santana?"

"Just because we're taken doesn't mean we can't look.." She nudged him playfully. "Plus, Santana's still in Ohio. She had to go visit family."

Blaine nodded in understanding. "Miami here we come!"

The club cheered as the plane started moving and took off. A few hours later, they were touching down in Florida, all giddy with excitement.

Blaine squeezed Britt's hand. "I can't believe we're here!"

"Neither can I!" She squealed as they stood, grabbing their carry-on's.

They went outside to catch a cab to go to their hotel. "How are we doing the rooms?"

Kurt looked around the large cab. They had Puck, Finn, Rachel, Mike, Tina, Brittany, Mercedes, Blaine, and himself.  
"Not sure.." Brittany sighed.

Blaine nodded. "We'll figure it out."

They drove for a while until they reached the hotel where they would be staying. It wasn't amazing, but it was decent, also it was within walking distance from the beach, which Blaine was happy about.

They reached the counter and the young woman asked how many rooms they wanted.

"Uuuuuuuuhhh...Two please!" Brittany smiled. "Connected."

The woman got their rooms ready while they waited.

Mercedes leaned in. "How many beds are there?"

"There are two queen sized in each room and the sofa folds out." The woman informed her.

They checked in and went up to the rooms.  
"I'm sleeping with my dolphins!" Britt said, linking arms with Blaine.

Kurt smiled at the two as they brought all of their bags upstairs.

Blaine collapsed on the bed. "I can't believe we're really here."

Kurt lay down with him as Mike and Tina set up on the other bed.  
"It's so amazing down here!" Tina mused, opening the curtains so the warm Florida sun could shine in.

Blaine smiled. "Who wants to go swim?"

Everyone in the room smiled as well, raising their hands. Kurt looked at Blaine. "At the beach?"

"Pool?" Blaine asked. "We don't have to."

"Just let me get ready." Kurt smiled, getting up and starting to rummage through his bags.

"Alright. If you need help with your sun screen, let me know." Blaine said, going to change.

Kurt changed into some swimming trunks, a nice pattern he'd picked out and a white v neck. He grabbed the bottle of sunscreen and applied a generous amount to his arms, legs, neck, and face.  
Brittany changed into a cute green bikini with pink ruffles and Tina wore an elegant looking black and red one piece. Mike changed as well into a pair of red trunks.

Blaine came out in his black and green Hawaiian trunks. "You ready?"

Everyone nodded and they grabbed towels, walking out to the pool together to see everyone else had already decided to go to the pool, along with other assumed spring-breakers.

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist. "I love you."

"I love you too.." Kurt smiled, giving Blaine's lips a small peck.

Blaine smiled giddily. "Let's get in."

"I'll meet you in a minute, I'm still a little tired from the flight, so I'm gonna sit in the lounge chair." Kurt said softly as the others got in the pool.

"Alright," Blaine said, kidding Kurt's forehead and turning to jump in the pool.

Kurt giggled as the water splashed him when he jumped in. He walked over to a lounge chair, opening the large umbrella above it, not wanting to take the chance of getting sunburnt. He laid back, closing his eyes and relaxing.

Blaine got in the pool and jumped on Britt's back.

Brittany laughed loudly as they all played in the pool. Kurt smiled fondly at them when he saw someone come up and stand next to him. "Can I help you?" Kurt asked politely.

"Hi. I'm Shane. I was lying out across the pool over there and just had to come introduce myself. What's your name?"

Kurt took a look at the boy standing in front of him. He was tall, tan, and well-built with blonde hair that was styled in a way that was supposed to be messy.  
"Kurt.." he said, extending his hand.

"It's very nice to meet you Kurt," the tall boy smiled. "And may I say, you are just incredibly gorgeous."

Kurt couldn't help the blushed that graced his cheeks. "Oh-I uh..Thank you.."

"You're welcome," Shane smiled, sitting next to Kurt. "Where ya from?"

"Ohio..Lima Ohio.." Kurt smiled.

"We should hang out. I could show you the best parties."

"Umm..I would..But I'm actually here with my fiancé." Kurt said, looking over at Blaine.

Shane sank but didn't let Kurt see. "He could come too."

Kurt smiled, bringing his knees up to his chest to give Shane more room to sit. "Well that's perfect then."

Brittany looked up at Kurt as she stopped her splashing at Blaine. "Who's that?"

Blaine looked up and saw Kurt blushing as he talked to this beautifully tanned blond. "I...I don't know."

"So where are you from?" Kurt asked, tucking a hair behind his ear.

"Here," Shane said proudly. "I don't know how you handle the snow. I can't get enough of the sun."

"You get used to it..Plus, too much sun is bad for my skin..Hence the giant umbrella.." Kurt giggled.

Shane laughed. "True. Your skin is beautiful."

Kurt blushed again and Blaine saw. It made his blood boil and he quickly got out of the pool. "Blaine!" Kurt smiled as Blaine walked over to them. "Blaine, this is Shane. Shane, this is Blaine."

"Hello." Blaine said icily, eyeing the blond beauty. "Hi!" Shane said politely, extending his hand to Blaine.

Blaine ignored the urge to swat his hand away and shook his hand. "So what are we talking about?"

"Well, Shane was telling me about some parties that we could all go to." Kurt said, smiling at Shane.

"Oh? We should go," Blaine said, fully intended on showing Shane that Kurt was his.

"Well, there's one tonight if you guys want to come.." Shane said, not taking his eyes off of Kurt.

Blaine looked at Kurt, searching for any kind of interest in this guy. "What do you think, baby?"

Kurt smiled wide, looking over at Blaine. "Sounds like fun!"

"Alright," Blaine said, leaning down and kissing Kurt softly. "I'm gonna lay out for a bit. Did you want to swim at all?"

"I- Whoa! FINN!" Kurt cried as Finn and Puck grabbed him before carrying him to the edge of the pool. "Noah! I swear to god!"

Blaine giggled. "Puck, you haven't learned your lesson yet? He's gonna get you for that."

"He'll be okay.." Puck said before they tossed a screeching Kurt into the water.

Blaine got up and dove in, bringing Kurt up in his arms. "Are you okay?" he asked his fiancé once they were above the water.

Kurt brushed his hair back. "I'm gonna kill them!"

Blaine chuckled. "I'll help. Let's get them back later, when they don't expect it. Okay?"

"Okay.." Kurt giggled.

"It was nice to meet you Kurt.." Shane said, standing by the edge of the pool. "You too Blaine...I'll see you guys tonight?"

"We'll meet you out front," Blaine said, spinning Kurt around in the water.

Kurt giggled as Blaine spun him and Blaine saw something in Shane's eyes as he walked off.

There was something about Shane. Blaine didn't like it. He felt threatened. Blaine sure as hell wasn't going to let another person come between them.

His thoughts were cut off when Kurt attached his lips to his. "I love you.." Kurt said smiling wide.

Blaine smiled widely. "I love you too. Always?"

"Forever.." Kurt said, grinning.

Blaine kissed Kurt again until he felt a splash hit his face. He turned to see Britt.

"Hey! Not fair! Can I be Kurt for a day?" he giggled.

Kurt laughed. "Sorry Britt, he's mine..."

The blond looked at Kurt with her innocent eyes. "Just one kiss?"

"You had that at the party Brittany...Spin the bottle, remember?"

"Nope. Can he remind me?" She giggled.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "She's determined.." he smiled, wrapping his legs around Blaine's waist.

"Maybe later," Blaine said, winking at her and earning Kurt's famous bitch stare.

"You better not mean that Anderson.." Kurt said against Blaine's lips.

Blaine kissed Kurt softly. "It got her to stop didn't it? Baby, these lips are only for you."

Kurt kissed Blaine again."Mmm..They better be.."

"I have no interest in anyone else," Blaine said, pressing his lips back to Kurt's.

Kurt tightened his arms around Blaine's neck, deepening the kiss.

Blaine gasped, letting Kurt slip his tongue inside his mouth.

Suddenly they felt a splash of cold water.  
"Keep it PG you two!" Mercedes laughed.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Don't act like you wouldn't be all over Blaine if you had the chance. You were right there with me when he first walked into glee club."

"Hush boy.." She giggled.

Blaine blushed. "I'm gonna lay in the sun for a bit."

Kurt nodded. "Alright baby.."

Blaine got out and lay out on one of the lounge chairs, closing his eyes and letting the sun warm him. He was determined to get some color while he could. He looked up a little later to see Kurt sitting on the edge of the pool with him.

Blaine turned over so he could see Kurt without it looking like he was watching. What was up with this guy? He knew Kurt was taken.

"Yeah..We're all in glee club.." Kurt said, smiling up at Shane.

"You sing?" Shane's face lit up. "I'd love to hear you some time."

"Yeah..Maybe I could sing for you sometime." Kurt laughed, nudging him playfully.

Blaine rolled his eyes. He didn't want to cause a scene. It was spring break and they were supposed to be having fun. Blaine got up and went inside to take a shower.

Kurt stayed out, talking to Shane for a while before looking over to the chair Blaine was sitting in. "Where'd Blaine go?" He asked, looking around.

Shane shrugged. "I didn't see him."

Kurt looked over to his friends. "Britt!" He called.

"Yeah?" She called back.

"Where's Blaine?"

"I saw him walk towards the room earlier. He's probably tired," she said.

Kurt nodded before turning back to Shane. "I should probably go check on him.."

"Alright. Meet you at nine?"

"Alright.." Kurt smiled before standing and walking off to the room.

Blaine was laying on the bed when Kurt walked in.

"Hey baby..Why didn't you tell me when you left?" Kurt asked, drying his hair.

"You were talking to that guy. I just needed to lay down for a bit." Blaine said softly.

Kurt changed into some dry clothes and layed down behind Blaine, pulling him close.

Blaine laid there, letting Kurt hold him as he pretended to be tired.

Kurt kissed the back of Blaine's neck softly. "Are you okay baby?.." Kurt asked. He could tell something was off.

Blaine faked a yawn. "Just tired. Will you pick out an outfit for me to wear tonight?"

"Of course baby..Do you want to sleep?" Kurt asked quietly, stroking Blaine's still slightly damp curls.

Blaine nodded. "Please..." he said quietly.

Kurt pulled Blaine closer, nuzzling against the back of his neck.

Blaine took a deep breath, letting his eye slip close.

They lay like that for about an hour and Blaine at least tried to act like he was sleeping. He had so much on his mind.

Did Kurt have feelings for this guy? He couldn't be so oblivious to not see that Shane wanted Kurt.

He didn't understand why Shane kept looking at Kurt like that when he knew they were engaged. It would be different if they were dating, but they were engaged.

Blaine decided to see how tonight went. He'd watch Kurt...watch Shane. He didn't want to start an argument over something that hadn't happened.

Later that night they all went out to dinner before coming back to get ready for the party.

Blaine smiled at Kurt. "So, what should I wear?"

Kurt smiled, opening Blaine's bag and pulling out a dark green, tight fitting button up and a dark pair of skinny jeans.

Blaine tried not to shiver. He smiled. He knew what these outfits did to Kurt. And they'd be dancing? This would definitely be a good night.

Kurt went to change and came out in a pair of white skinny jeans and a grey long sleeved V-neck shirt. He had a light pink scarf draped around his neck and he was in the process of slipping on a black blazer before working on lacing up his brown ankle high boots. Blaine smiled. Kurt would get hot in that, literally, not figuratively. He wasn't used to the humid Florida weather.

"Baby...you look amazing but you'll regret wearing that."

"Why is that?" Kurt asked, pulling on his other shoe.

"It's going to be hot and we will be dancing," Blaine explained.

Kurt thought for a minute. "I think I'll be alright." He smiled.

"Okay," Blaine said, buttoning up his shirt.

They all got dressed and Brittany and Puck decided to come with them to the party. They walked down to the lobby to see Shane standing there. His eyes lit up as he saw them, well, Kurt, and Blaine really just wanted to punch that smile off of his face.

Shane hugged Kurt. "You look amazing."

"Thank you!" Kurt smiled, "So do you." He said before Blaine laced his arm around his waist.

"So where are we going?" Blaine asked.

"A friend of mine lives a couple of blocks down, He's having a party and said I could bring you guys." Shane said, smiling at Blaine.

Blaine wanted to roll his eyes. "Alright. Let's go."

They started walking and Shane walked on the other side of Kurt, obviously flirting with him but Kurt seemed oblivious.

What was up with Kurt? He was usually so good at seeing these things.

Blaine was progressively getting angrier each time he heard Kurt give that little laugh. That was the laugh he gave so many times when they first started dating. But he chose to remain quiet.

Blaine hung back and linked arms with Britt. "I really don't like this guy."

He only earned a quick glance from Kurt when he moved back to walk with Brittany.  
"Why?" She asked. "He's really nice! And hot."

"He won't stop flirting with my fiancé!" Blaine whispered.

"How do you know?"

"Because I've been watching. And Kurt is doing that little giggle he used to do to me. What if he's tired of being with me?"

"I seriously doubt that.." Brittany whispered. "Kurt loves you."

"But look at those two..."

Brittany looked up and saw them. Shane whispered something in Kurt's ear and Kurt laughed, shoving him playfully.  
"They're...Just friends.." Brittany said, trying to assure Blaine even though she was a bit skeptical herself.

Blaine shook his head. "He wants more."

"Blaine..You don't know that.."

"Britt. Look at him."

"No, you look at him. That's the boy that asked you to marry him. That's the boy you are in love with and he loves you just as much. You aren't gonna let some muscle bound blond steal him away are you?" Brittany said, looking determined.

Blaine squeezed her hand. "Thanks Britt."

"You're welcome." She smiled triumphantly. "And if you stay back here by me, you are just watching them from the sidelines. Go get your man." She smiled.

Blaine smiled, running up to Kurt and kissing his cheek. "I love you."

Kurt giggled, turning to look at Blaine with a wide smile. "I love you too."

Blaine wrapped his arm around Kurt's waist, smiling as they walked.

Blaine saw that thing in Shane's eyes again and Blaine smiled to himself.

"So are we drinking tonight?" Blaine asked.

"There will be alcohol there. If you want to drink you can." Shane said, looking straight ahead.

"What do you think baby?"

"I might drink a little.." Kurt said.

Blaine smiled. "This should be fun."

They made it to the party and there were tons of people there. Shane introduced them to a couple of his friends before getting them all something to drink.

Blaine held Kurt's hand as Shane came back and gave each person a drink. "Do you wanna dance?" Blaine asked Kurt.

Kurt nodded, taking a sip of his drink and cringing a bit at the fact that it was beer.

Blaine led Kurt out into the crowd, wrapping his free hand around Kurt's hip and dancing seductively.

Kurt's eyes flashed and Blaine recognized that hungry look.

Blaine smiled, rolling his body onto Kurt's.

Kurt set down the cup, beer is so gross, and wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck.

Blaine drank his quickly before setting it down as well. He wrapped his other hand around Kurt's hip and started grinding on him.

Kurt smiled, biting his lip lightly as he rested his forehead against Blaine's.

Blaine looked at Kurt with lust filled eyes as they danced closer.

Kurt kissed Blaine softly before turning around and grinding his ass back into Blaine.

Blaine gasped. Fuck, Kurt was so hot. He grabbed Kurt's hips tightly as he watched his fiancé's amazing ass.

Kurt looked back at Blaine, smiling playfully.  
Suddenly Blaine felt a tap on his shoulder and he looked back to see Shane.

"Yes?" Blaine asked, still dancing with Kurt.

"May I cut in?" Shane asked, smiling as Kurt looked over to see who Blaine was talking to.

Blaine looked down at Kurt. "Do you want to?"

"Do you mind?" Kurt asked.

Blaine was heated but didn't show it. "Go ahead," he smiled. "I'm gonna get another drink."

Kurt gave Blaine a quick kiss before happily going to dance with Shane.

Blaine went and got a drink, slamming it before grabbing another.

Puck walked up to Blaine, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Whoa dude, you're going a little fast." He chuckled as Brittany bounced up behind him.

Blaine set his drink down. "I wanna dance!"

Brittany sat next to Blaine, holding a bottle and some shot glasses. "Well, let's do some of these and then we can!" She smiled, pouring the alcohol into the shot glasses.

Blaine smiled. "Puck? You in?"

"Of course!" Puck laughed.

They held up the shot glasses and downed them. Blaine shook his head. Damn, that was strong.

Brittany was already starting to pour more when Blaine looked over at Kurt.

Shane was all over Kurt. Blaine took another shot, not bothering to wait for Puck and Britt.

It seemed like the more he watched Kurt and Shane, the angrier he got, and the angrier he got, the more he wanted to drink.

They did a couple more shots before Blaine pulled them both into the crowd and started to dance.

As soon as he started dancing between Puck and Brittany he felt the biggest head rush as the alcohol started to take it's effect.

He had to hold onto Britt's shoulders to keep steady as he danced.

Kurt smiled at the Blaine with his friends before turning back to Shane. "God..He's already drunk.." he giggled, looking up at the tall blond.

Shane laughed. "Light weight?"

"Not really..When he drinks he just drinks a lot very quickly." Kurt said.

Shane nodded. "At least he's with friends."

"I'm probably going to have to carry him to the hotel." Kurt sighs, smiling at the thought.

"Does that ever get annoying?"

"Not really. I just find it cute.." Kurt says happily.

Shane's eyebrows narrowed. "Maybe your friends could be his babysitter tonight and we could hang out. You could sing for me..."

"I would..But..I wouldn't feel right about leaving Blaine.." Kurt sighed.

"Oh...okay." Shane said quietly. "Another time?"

"We have all of spring break." Kurt smiled.

"So I'll be seeing you?" Shane smiled.

"Of course!" Kurt said smiling. He was actually very happy to have met another gay guy. It would be nice to know one that he wasn't in a relationship with.

Kurt looked back over at Blaine who was pressed between Brittany and Noah.

Blaine seemed to be getting a bit too friendly with Noah for Kurt's liking.

Puck turned Blaine around, grinding down on the curly haired boy.

Kurt tried to pass it off as them both just being drunk, but he couldn't stop looking over.

Britt moved closer, almost straddling one of Blaine's legs as she rolled her body onto Blaine.

"Shane, I'm sorry, excuse me for a moment." Kurt said, patting his chest before walking over to his obviously wasted fiancé.

Blaine looked up and saw Kurt. "Heeyyy!" He slurred.

"Hey, come dance with me?" Kurt asked, holding out his hand. It's not that Kurt thought Britt or Puck would try anything with Blaine, but he just didn't like having to see that.

Blaine felt giddy as he wrapped his arms around Kurt's neck.

Kurt guided them away from the glee clubbers who just continued dancing as if he hadn't left.

Blaine grinded onto Kurt. "God...seeing you dance with him was killing me..."

"Really?" Kurt asked. "Why?"

"You're free to dance with whomever..." Blaine said. "But I just can't help getting jealous...especially when its someone who wants him."

"You're jealous of Shane?" Kurt asked.

"He wants you. Of course I'm jealous..." Blaine said quietly, placing his head on Kurt's shoulder.

"He doesn't want me.." Kurt chuckled. He thought Blaine was being ridiculous. He and Shane were just friends.

"Kurt, he does. And I don't blame him. You're amazing..."

Kurt rolled his eyes as he held Blaine close. "Alright baby.." He really didn't think Shane liked him like that.

"I love you, Kurt."

"I love you too Blaine.." Kurt said, kissing Blaine's curls as Blaine swayed slightly in his drunken state.

Blaine kissed Kurt's neck softly. "You're so beautiful."

Kurt smiled, tilting his head slightly. "Thank you baby.."

"Can we go back soon? I wanna lay with you." Blaine asked quietly.

Kurt nodded, kissing Blaine's temple softly. "Come on..Let's go say bye to Shane.."

Blaine sighed. "Okay."

Kurt helped a staggering Blaine over to Shane.  
"Hey, sorry to leave so early, but this one's ready to go.."

Shane looked up at Kurt. "Already?"

"Yeah..I gotta get him back to the hotel." Kurt said, looking over at Blaine who was glaring at Shane.

"Call me if you want to hang out," Shane said.

"I will." Kurt smiled. "Come on baby.." he said to Blaine.

Blaine held onto Kurt. "Where's Britt?"

"Let's go look.." Kurt said, as they started off.

Blaine stumbled up to his best friend. "Hey...we're going back. Are you ready?"

"BLAIIINNNEE!" She slurred happily. "I don't know where my shirt is, but okay!"

Blaine giggled. "Do you want mine?"

Brittany nodded as Puck walked over.

Blaine clumsily unbuttoned his shirt and gave it to Britt. "Let's go. I wanna cuddle."

Brittany slipped the shirt on and Kurt helped hold Blaine up. Puck was sober enough to help Brittany.

Blaine traced Kurt's lips as they walked. "God...so...beautiful..."

Kurt giggled, keeping his hand on the small of Blaine's back as they walked.  
"You're silly."

Blaine shook his head. "Nu uh! You're just like a...a...Greek God!"

Kurt bit his lip to hold back a giggle. "Oh god.."

"What?" Blaine asked. "You're so hot..."

Kurt giggled lightly. "You're so cute.."

Blaine shook his head again. "Nope."

Blaine almost tripped but Kurt caught him, helping him walk again. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" Blaine smiled.

Kurt couldn't help but smile at Blaine's big grin.

Kurt helped Blaine as they stumbled up to their room. He collapsed on the bed instantly. "Baby...Will you help me with my jeans?"

Kurt nodded, smiling as he walked over to Blain and grabbed the waistband of his jeans, pulling them down as puck worked on the fold out sofa.  
"Shhhh...Don't wake Mike and Tina .." Brittany giggled, gesturing to the couple who was sleeping on the bed next to them.

"You Shh!" Blaine giggled, turning over.

Kurt smiled. "Okay you two, bed time."

"Nu uh!" Blaine smiled. "Cuddle time with my baby!"

"Shhhh!" Brittany scolded again, pulling off Blaine's shirt.

"Baby come here..." Blaine whined.

Kurt smiled fondly at Blaine before turning off the light and slipping into the bed before Brittany did the same, Blaine in between them.

Blaine hooked a leg over Kurt's hips. "Mmm you're warm.."

Kurt smiled, wrapping an arm around Blaine and resting his chin on top of the curly haired boy's head.

Blaine moved his lips to Kurt's ear, biting softly.

Kurt gave a soft sigh. "Blaine.." He whispered. He had almost forgotten how much of a horny drunk Blaine was.

"Yes baby?" Blaine asked, moving to Kurt's neck.

"We can't.." he said softly, tilting his head nevertheless.

"Just kiss me," Blaine said quietly.

Kurt moved in slowly, sweetly pressing his lips against Blaine's.

Blaine moaned lightly grinding his hips against Kurt's.

Kurt inhaled sharply, pulling away slightly. "Blaine...Everyone's in here.."

"I just wanna kiss..." Blaine said. "It's fine." He whispered, turning around.

Kurt sighed, turning back around and reattaching their lips.

Blaine pulled back. "You don't want to."

"Blaine...Shh..I want to, now kiss me.."

Blaine looked up at Kurt, slowly leaning in to kiss him.

Kurt placed his hand on Blaine's cheek, kissing him softly as he lightly traced Blaine's bottom lip with his tongue.

Blaine gave a little gasp, opening his mouth to allow Kurt entrance.

Kurt slowly worked his tongue over Blaine's, loving the way it felt as the two muscles slid over each other, working together so smoothly. Blaine tasted like pure alcohol, but it didn't bother Kurt.

Blaine deepened the kiss, moaning slightly as he felt a pair of lips on his neck. But wait, Kurt's lips were on his...Was that Brittany? He continued kissing Kurt, not really thinking too much of it as the alcohol had blurred his senses. Blaine hooked his leg around Kurt, moaning softly as the lips bit down on him.

Kurt loved the small noises Blaine was making, he bit down lightly on Blaine's bottom lip, unaware of the other participant.

Blaine gasped. "Baby..."

"Yes?" Kurt whispered, running his hands down Blaine's chest as another hand tangled in his curls.

"Feels...mmm...so good..." Blaine moaned. "Pull my hair again..."

The hand complied, pulling again, but Kurt lied there looking confused. "What?"

Blaine gasped. "M-my hair. Kurt...please.."

Kurt shrugged, reaching for Blaine's curls but freezing as he felt another hand in the curls and a head resting on his shoulder, kissing his neck.  
"Brittany?"

Brittany froze. "Yeah?"

"What are you doing?"

"Laying here," she said innocently.

"Why is your hand in Blaine's hair?...And your lips on his neck?..." Kurt asked quietly.

Blaine looked back and forth. "Wait? What?"

"I want to join the dolphin sex.." She slurred, obviously still drunk.

"Britt, we're not having sex. Just kissing.." Blaine said.

"Can we please all have dolphin sex? Pleeeeaasse?" Brit asked sweetly.

Blaine felt bad for his best friend. "Britt, you know Kurt would never go for that."

Britt trailed her fingertips down Blaine's chest. "It would feel so good though. I promise..."

Kurt stared at the two incredulously.  
"You're joking right?"

"Well, I wouldn't actually have sex with her...that's just weird," Blaine said.

"Then what would you do Blaine?" Kurt asked, his tone getting slightly bitchy.

"Hey...don't be like that." Blaine said softly.

"I can't believe you would actually even consider- I'm going for a walk." Kurt snapped quickly, pulling on a shirt and sweatpants before strutting out of the hotel room. It was quiet as Blaine tried to process what just happened when Puck spoke up from the sofa.  
"You fucked up dude..."

"But...I..." Blaine sighed. He rolled over trying to hide his tears as Britt tried to hold him. He shrugged her off, not bothering to find a shirt. Blaine grabbed a pair of shorts and left.

Kurt sat by the empty pool on one of the lounge chairs, staring at the blue, chlorinated water. The pool was the only thing illuminating the area and Kurt would have appreciated the ambience any other time.

Blaine didn't know where Kurt went. So he did the one thing that always calmed him down. He walked out to the pool, not bothering to look around and slipped off his shorts. He dove into the water, vigorously doing laps.

Kurt watched as Blaine swam. After a while, he stood, pulling off his clothes as well as he saw Blaine stop and rest. He slowly walked down the steps and into the cold water. No doubt this had sobered Blaine up. He tried to stay quiet as he approached Blaine but the water made a small nose, causing him to turn towards the sound.

"Oh...I didn't know anyone was here..." Blaine said as he looked away. "Do you want me to leave?"

Kurt walked up behind Blaine, wrapping his arms around his torso and spreading is palms across his chest while resting his head on the back of Blaine's shoulder. "I'm sorry.." Kurt whispered.

"Why? You're not the idiot."

"You're not an idiot...I guess I just feel like I over-reacted.." Kurt said quietly.

"It's just...I know you don't see it, but Shane likes you Kurt. And look at him. He's tall, muscular, blond, gorgeous, fun...he's everything I'm not." Blaine whispered. "And you may think I'm crazy, but if I ever lost you...I just...I couldn't be with another guy...you're the only one for me..."

Kurt looked up at Blaine. "Blaine...Even if Shane does like me, I am not even remotely interested in him. I love you...I love everything about you...But are you saying that if we lost each other again...You wouldn't be with men?" He asked quietly.

Blaine shrugged. "I couldn't. If another one held me, kissed me...I'd think of you."

"God...I love you so much.." Kurt whispered, tightening his hold on Blaine.

Blaine looked back at Kurt. "Always?"

"Forever..."

"You're perfect.." Blaine said softly.

"No...I...I'm not...I get upset too easily...I'm sorry about that Blaine...I just…I've been...Forgotten for girls forever...And just seeing Brittany on you like that...I guess it just triggered something." Kurt said quietly.

"Oh God...baby, I didn't think of that. I'm so sorry. I would never leave you. I can't. You'd have to leave me for that to happen. Even though I'd probably just become celibate."

Kurt nuzzled against the back of Blaine's neck. "It's okay baby.."

Blaine turned around with tears in his eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too.." Kurt whispered, looking up at Blaine before kissing him softly.

Blaine wrapped his legs around Kurt. "I'm sorry for tonight."

Kurt held Blaine close, kissing his temple. "It's okay baby.."

Blaine lifted his head, kissing Kurt deeply.

Kurt rubbed up and down Blaine's back, sighing softly.

Blaine moved to Kurt's ear. "I love you so much."

Kurt backed up so his back was against the wall of the pool. "I love you too Blaine.."

Blaine smiled, resting his head on Kurt's neck.

Kurt smiled, running his fingers up and down Blaine's spine lovingly.

Blaine sighed softly. "You know just how to relax me. I love it."

"I just know how you like to be touched.." Kurt said quietly.

"Mmm, I know," Blaine smiled against Kurt's skin.

Kurt turned his head attached his lips to Blaine's. Kissing him softly and slowly.

Blaine sighed into the kiss, tangling his fingers in Kurt's hair.

Kurt moaned, pulling Blaine closer.

Blaine bit down on Kurt's lip.

"Blaine..." Kurt moaned once Blaine released his lip.

"Baby, I need you..." Blaine whispered.

Kurt nodded, pushing their lips together as his hands slid under the water to cup Blaine's perfect ass.

Blaine gasped. He loved the way Kurt touched him.

Kurt moaned loudly against Blaine's lips as he reached down further, pressing a finger against Blaine's entrance.

Blaine sucked in a deep breath. "Oh Kurt..."

Kurt kissed Blaine's jaw softly as he pushed the digit inside of his fiancé.

Blaine gasped. "Baby..."

"I love you.." Kurt whispered, slowly fingering Blaine.

"I-I love you too.." Blaine moaned in Kurt's ear. "Ohh kurrt..."

Kurt moaned at the sound, pushing his finger deeper inside of Blaine.

"Ahh...more please..." Blaine pleaded.

Kurt slowly added a second finger, stretching Blaine slowly.

Blaine clung to Kurt, moving his hips with his fiancé's movements.

Kurt kissed along Blaine's jaw to his ear, sucking on it lightly as he added another finger.

Blaine tightened his legs around Kurt, shaking with need.

Kurt pressed his lips to Blaine's, crooking his fingers to brush over that spot inside of him.

Blaine's body jerked forward. "Shit! Mmm!"

"I love you so much baby..." Kurt panted.

"Fuck...I love you too...please...I need you to fill me..."

Kurt nodded, kissing Blaine softly before pulling his fingers out and repositioning Blaine so the tip was at his entrance.

Blaine breathed heavily, patiently awaiting Kurt's thick member.

Kurt placed one of his hands on Blaine's cheek, deepening the kiss before slowly pushing in.

Blaine's breathing hitched as he felt Kurt stretch him. "Ohhh, Kurrrt..."

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine before turning them around and pushing the shorter boy against the wall of the pool, kissing his forehead as he slowly started to work his hips.

Blaine gasped. "Fuck! Ahh!"

Kurt looked down at Blaine, admiring the way his fiancé looked as the pleasure danced across his face, illuminated by the pale blue light.

Blaine bit his lip, tangling his fingers in Kurt's hair as he moaned.

Puck decided he really needed a cigarette after hearing all of that drama and decided to step outside for one.

He heard a small noise coming from the pool. What was that? He walked closer to see what it was.

"Baby...Mmm! So good!" Blaine breathed out.

Kurt leaned down, biting Blaine's neck roughly.

Puck peered around the corner. Was that...Kurt and Blaine?

Blaine's head flew back. "Kurt! Oh fuck!"

Kurt sped up his thrusts. "Fuck...Blaine...So fucking good.."

"Unnghh!" Blaine cried out. "You're so big Kurt! Oh God!"

Kurt moaned, burying his face in Blaine's neck.

Blaine let out a sharp whine as Kurt brushed against his prostate. "Ahh shit! Kurt! I love your huge cock..."

"Oh fuck yes...Tell me how much you love it baby..." Kurt growled.

Blaine moaned loudly. "Ahh! It's so big, Kurt...I love the way you fill me. So thick and long...oh fuck!"

Kurt groaned, resting his forehead against Blaine's as he thrust harder, pressing him into the wall more.

Puck watched intently. Damn, Kurt was really giving it to him.

Blaine cried out. "Fuck! Oh baby! I'm close..."

"Me too baby..Shit..." He moved to Blaine's ear. "Say my name..." He whispered, his breathing ragged as he squeezed his fiancé's ass.

"Kurt!" Blaine cried out. "I love you...oh God! Kurt!"

"I-I love you to...Fuck..Blaine..I-I'm..Oh fuck!" He cried out as he came deep inside of Blaine.

Blaine came as Kurt said his name, crying out as he rode out his orgasm.

Kurt slowly pumped in and out of Blaine as they both came down, gasping and panting heavily.

Blaine rested his head on Kurt's shoulder. "I love you so much," he breathed out.

"I love you too Blaine...More than anything.." he whispered, leaning in to kiss him softly.

Blaine kissed him back, getting high from the feeling. He loved Kurt. Kurt loved him back. He was happy.

Kurt let Blaine nuzzle against his neck as he held him close, kissing his temple gently.

"You're so perfect..."

Kurt laughed lightly. "No.."

"Perfect for me," Blaine whispered.

Kurt looked down at Blaine. "You look tired." He said, smiling sweetly.

Blaine nodded. "It's been a long day."

"Come on baby..Let's go to bed.."

Puck saw them getting out of the pool and quickly went back to the room.

They got dressed and went inside to lay down.

Kurt pulled Blaine close, kissing him softly. "I love you Blaine..."

Blaine smiled. "I love you too."

Kurt sighed happily, kissing Blaine again before they both fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Blaine woke up to Britt sitting on the edge of the bed. He sat up slowly, not wanting to wake Kurt.

"Hey...you okay?"

The blond sighed. "I'm so sorry for last night."

"It's okay Britt.." Blaine said softly, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm so stupid..."

"No you're not...Brittany..We were drunk last night..It's over now." Blaine soothed.

Britt nodded. "Okay..."

He pulled her close, hugging her tightly.

That got her to smile. "So Kurt isn't mad at me?"

"Of course not hunn." Blaine said softly.

Britt nuzzled up to Blaine. "I love you blainers."

"I love you too Britt." He smiled.

Brittany kissed her best friend's cheek. "So what's going on today?"

"Not much..I was thinking we could go to the beach!" He said happily.

Britt smiled. "Sounds fun! But Kurt won't go."

"I'll persuade him.." Blaine smiled, stretching.

Brittany jumped off the bed and went to shower.

Blaine rolled over, wrapping his arms around Kurt and muzzling against his back.

Kurt made a soft noise, turning over so his nose brushed against Blaine's.

Blaine smiled. Kurt was so adorable. He kissed Kurt's lips softly. "Good morning beautiful."

Kurt smiled, opening his eyes to look at Blaine."Mmm..Good morning.." he mused sleepily.

Blaine chuckled. "You're so cute."

Kurt turned his face into the pillow, smiling.

Blaine giggled, kissing Kurt's cheek.

Suddenly Rachel burst into the room. "Okay people! I have our day all planned out." She said chipperly, causing the sleeping occupants of the room to groan.

Blaine pulled the covers over their heads. "This is a vacation. Not a field trip."

"Get ouuuuuutt..." Kurt groaned.

"You guys! If we want to fit everything in-" Rachel started.

"Out." Kurt cut in.

Rachel pouted, spinning on her heels and doing her famous storm out.

"Thank God!" Kurt sighed.

"So.. we were planning on the beach today...any thoughts?"

Kurt made a face. "Hmmm...I'll go for the sake of seeing you shirtless.."

Blaine smiled. "Yayyy! Ill rent an umbrella for you and help you with your sunblock."

Kurt smiled."Thank you baby..."

"You're welcome," Blaine said sweetly.

They heard se shifting in the other bed and Kurt looked up to see Tina getting up.  
"This isn't right…It's only nine AM and I already want to rip Rachel's head off.." She grumbled sleepily.

Blaine giggled. "She's ridiculous."

"So I'm guessing it's time to get up?" Kurt sighed as he saw Mike and Puck getting up as well.

"Yeah," Blaine said, kissing Kurt again.

"But I don't want to..." Kurt pouted, hitching his leg over Blaine's hip.

Blaine ran his hand up Kurt's thigh. "We can always catch up with them..."

Kurt nodded, smiling against Blaine's lips.

"I love you," Blaine whispered.

"I love you too.." Kurt said before planting a small kiss on the corner of Blaine's mouth.

Blaine blushed lightly. "So what should we do when everyone leaves?"

"Tell them I'm not feeling well.." Kurt whispered, so no one would hear.

Blaine nodded. "Okay."

"Are you two getting out of bed?" Mike asked. Kurt immediately buried his face in Blaine's chest

"No. Kurt isn't feeling well. Sorry." Blaine said softly.

"We'll catch up with you guys later..I just..I have a really bad headache." Kurt groaned.

"Okay. I hope you feel better!" Tina said, grabbing mikes hand.

Puck shot Blaine a knowing look before everyone got changed.

"Call us when you're on your way." Mike said before they walked out.

Blaine blushed at Pucks look. "We will."

"Alone at last.." Kurt said softly, looking up at Blaine.

"Indeed," Blaine smiled.

Kurt smiled back, nuzzling into Blaine's neck before kissing it softly.

Blaine sighed happily. "That feels so good."

Kurt giggled against Blaine's skin, sucking a small patch of it into his mouth.

Blaine gasped lightly. "Mmm...Kurt..."

Kurt rolled them over, straddling Blaine and kissing his lips in small, light, soft kisses.

Blaine smiled, trailing up Kurt's thighs.

Kurt let out a soft sigh."Baby..."

Blaine loved the sounds Kurt made. "Yes?"

"Your hands..." Kurt breathed out.

"What about them?" Blaine asked, lightly tracing random patterns.

"They feel so good..." Kurt said softly, resting his face in the crook of Blaine's neck and shoulder.

Blaine could feel Kurt breathing in his ear, making him shiver. "Ohhhh God..."

Kurt moaned softly as Blaine reached around, cupping his ass.

Blaine smiled. "Mmm, you love that, don't you."

"Yes..." Kurt panted, his breathing becoming labored as he pushed his hips back into Blaine's hands.

Blaine squeezed harder. "Ride me?"

Kurt gasped, nodding. He was falling apart under Blaine's calloused hands.

"God, baby, you're so hot," Blaine rasped.

"Blaine..."Kurt panted, pushing his hips down into his fiancé's.

Blaine moaned. "Baby...I wanna feel myself stretching that tight little hole."

Kurt whimpered, a blush coloring his cheeks despite what they were doing.

Blaine smacked Kurt's firm ass. "You look so innocent. It makes me want to ruin you."

Kurt's blush didn't falter as he looked over at Blaine, his baby blue eyes shining in the light that filtered through the curtains.

Blaine flipped them over quickly. "How do you do that?" He gasped. "It's so fucking sexy!"

Kurt moaned lightly. "I-I don't know.." he said, smiling a bit.

Blaine groaned. "You've been bad, haven't you?" He asked. "Or are you too good and need some corruption?"

"I-I've been good Blaine.." Kurt cooed, keeping up his innocent expression. "I promise.."

Blaine pressed his hips to Kurt's, leaning down to bit his neck. "You won't be much longer," the shorter boy growled.

Kurt gasped, his back arching slightly as he let out a small whimper of pleasure.

Blaine lifted Kurt's shirt throwing it aside as he kissed down Kurt's chest. "Being bad feels good, doesn't it?"

Kurt felt like he could come just from hearing Blaine talk like that.  
"Oh..Blaine.." He panted, writhing beneath him.

"Let me see your hips," Blaine demanded.

Kurt nodded, pushing his boxers down to expose his hips, the grey feathers on his hips looked beautiful in contrasted to his pale white skin.

Blaine sat back, admiring Kurt. "You're gorgeous," he whispered, kissing each feather.

Kurt smiled lightly, giving a small sigh as he felt Blaine's lips on his soft skin.

Blaine kissed and licked back up to Kurt's ear. "How do you want me to fuck you?" He whispered alluringly.

Kurt blushed again. Maybe this acting innocent thing was really catching up to him. Everything Blaine was saying to him made his nerves go crazy."I-uh.." he stammered.

Blaine licked across the shell before sucked the lobe between his teeth. He got deeper into character. "Have you never done this?"

Kurt smiled lightly as he realized what Blaine was doing. "No.." he said timidly, looking up at Blaine.

Blaine let out a deep breath in Kurt's ear. "That's so hot. Trust me, you'll never go back," he said as he reached down to palm Kurt's obvious erection.

Kurt let out a high moan, thrusting up into Blaine's hand.

Blaine massaged him over his boxers. "How does it feel? You want more?"

"Yes.." Kurt gasped, grabbing at the sheets.

Blaine stood up, slowly stripping for Kurt. His fiancé smiled shyly. "Like what you see?"

Kurt gave a small, quick small nod, his cheeks growing redder as his eyes grew wide at the sight of Blaine's cock.

Blaine walked forward, pulling Kurt's boxers off. He placed himself between Kurt's knees, looking up at his fiancé as he licked across the slit.

"Ah!" Kurt moaned, his back arching beautifully as he clutched his own pillow.

Blaine sucked the head into his mouth, humming lightly as he took Kurt deeper.

"Oh god..Blaine..Blaine..Mmmm.." Kurt panted.

Blaine sucked harder, bobbing his head skillfully.

"Blaine..If you don't stop..I-I'm gonna..." He trailed off. Kurt actually wasn't anywhere near coming, but he was deep in this virginal persona and he wanted to get into it.

Blaine pulled off, leaning forward to kiss Kurt deeply.

Kurt moaned softly against Blaine's lips, placing a hand on the back of Blaine's neck.

Blaine pulled back slightly. "The first time always hurts. But I'll go slow...do you want my fingers first?"

Kurt made himself look slightly nervous, but shook his head.

Blaine couldn't believe how innocent Kurt looked. It was incredibly sexy. He placed Kurt's legs on his shoulders, positioning himself at Kurt's entrance.

Kurt smiled a bit at the fact that they would be doing his favorite position, but quickly wiped the grin away, looking up at Blaine.

Blaine kissed Kurt's thigh. "Are you ready?"

Kurt nodded a bit. "Y-yes.."

Blaine gripped Kurt's thighs as he slowly pressed in, gasping at the tight heat.

"Ahhh..." Kurt gasped, his head falling back as his breath grew heavier.

Blaine slowly pushed all the way in. "Are you alright?"

Kurt desperately tried to keep his front up, but it felt too good, so full. "P-Please move.." he whimpered.

Blaine complied, starting slow as he glided in and out.

"Oh god..." Kurt gasped. "So big..." he panted.

Blaine smiled cockily as he sped up, thrusting into Kurt. "Mmmm, you like that?"

"Yes...Oh yes.." Kurt moaned, running his hands down his own torso.

"Fuck! You're so hot!" Blaine breathed out, ramming into Kurt's prostate.

"Ahhh! Blaine! Oh god!" Kurt cried out, his legs shaking.

Blaine moved faster, biting Kurt's neck roughly. "Cum for me, Kurt."

Kurt practically screamed as he immediately came at Blaine's words. "Oh fuck...Oh fuck.." he panted harshly.

Blaine buried his face in Kurt's neck, exploding from his fiancé's screams.

"Oh my god..." Kurt breathed out, letting his legs fall.

Blaine carefully pulled out and laid next to Kurt. "That was...amazing..."

Kurt nodded, turning onto his side and burying his face in Blaine's neck.

Blaine kissed Kurt's forehead. "It...wasn't too much right?"

"No..I loved it.." Kurt said, looking up at Blaine and smiling.

Blaine giggled. "You are so good at being innocent."

Kurt laughed lightly, "We should probably get ready.."

"Shower first?" Blaine smiled.

Kurt nodded, giving Blaine small kiss before they both got up and went to shower. Once they were done, they started getting dressed for the beach.

Blaine covered Kurt in sunscreen before taking his hand and walking to the beach.

Kurt adjusted his sunglasses as he squeezed Blaine's hand. He was wearing a straw fedora and a tshirt and he still felt exposed. "God..Why is it so bright here?"

"The sun," Blaine giggled. "I love it."

"Well of course you do, you tan well.." Kurt smiled, looking over at his gorgeous fiancé.

Blaine shrugged. "I just love the way it feels against my skin."

Kurt hooked his arm around Blaine's. "I love when your skin gets all tan.." he said happily.

"I love the way you look at me like that," Blaine admitted, blushing.

Kurt giggled, kissing Blaine's cheek lovingly.

They got to the beach, having no problem finding the rest of their group and meeting up with them.

Brittany ran up to them, smiling wide. "Hey guys!" She said. "Feeling better Kurt?"  
"Huh? Oh, yeah..Much..Thanks Britt." He smiled.

Blaine laughed, hugging his best friend. "What did we miss?"

"Not much.." Brittany said, "But I made a sand castle!"

Blaine looked over. "It's amazing!"

Brittany giggled, pulling Blaine off to go look at it while Kurt sought refuge under the nearest umbrella.

They played in the sand for a while before Blaine got up, racing Britt to the water.

Kurt smiled, watching his fiancé as he and his best friend played in the beautiful blue water.

They giggled and splashed in the water, enjoying their break.

Kurt laughed lightly as Blaine picked up Brittany, tossing her into the water. He looked up as he heard a, "Fancy seeing you here.."  
"Shane!" Kurt smiled.

"How are ya?" Shane asked.

"Good.." Kurt nodded, removing his sunglasses. "You know..If I didn't know better, I would say you were following me.." he joked.

"You just keep going to my favorite spots," he blushed.

Kurt giggled. "So what's up?"

"Just came to tan. You? You don't seem like the beach type."

"Oh, I'm not." Kurt sighed. "Everyone wanted to come, and I got dragged along..I don't mind though.." He smiled, looking out over the sand to Blaine who was still playing with Brittany.

"Well why don't you take a break and come to a house party with me tonight?" Shane asked.

"I..I don't know.." Kurt said, looking down as he remembered what Blaine said last night.

"Well...let me know..."

"I'll talk to Blaine about it.." Kurt assured.

Shane smiled politely. "Call me."

"I don't have your number silly.." Kurt giggled, pulling out his phone.

"Oh.." Shane's blush deepened as he told Kurt his number.

"Alright! I'll call you tonight." He said happily, slipping his sunglasses back on as Blaine ran over, practically throwing himself into Kurt's lap and smiling smugly.

"Blaine!" Kurt giggled. "You're all wet!"

"That's what she said!" Blaine chuckled. "Wait...that doesn't work..."

Kurt planted a kiss on Blaine's cheek with a loud "Mwah!". He looked up at Shane. "Hopefully see you tonight then?"

"Yeah," Shane smiled lightly before walking away.

Blaine looked up at Kurt confused, "See him tonight?".

"Oh, yeah. He wants me to go to a party." Kurt said simply.

"So are you going?" Blaine asked.

"Well..I was going to ask you if you were okay with it since I know you aren't...one hundred percent comfortable with Shane I guess.." Kurt said, wrapping his arms around Blaine's waist.

Blaine held back a sigh. "It's up to you baby. No I don't like him. I don't trust him. But I trust you."

Kurt smiled lightly. "Are you sure you're okay with it baby?"

Blaine shrugged. "Kurt, you aren't my property. You're free to do what you want. Just...be careful. And if you need me, I'm just a call away."

"Alright.." Kurt said softly as Blaine leaned back against him. He kissed Blaine's cheek softly."I love you.."

"I love you too," Blaine said quietly. He could feel that something wasn't right.

Later that night as Kurt was getting ready, Blaine still couldn't settle that unnerving feeling in his stomach.

He laid on the bed, watching Kurt. "Are you sure you'll be okay?"

"Of course Blaine...Why are you so worried about this?" Kurt asked, combing his hair carefully.

"You're beautiful...he wants you. I just don't trust him..."

Kurt sighed, his hands falling down to his sides. He walked over to the bed and climbed on, straddling Blaine. "Blaine...Shane and I are just friends...Just because he's gay doesn't mean he wants me..."

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hips. "It isn't because he's gay. It's because you're just perfect and how could he not want you?"

Kurt leaned down, kissing Blaine softly. "Contrary to popular belief, not everyone thinks I'm as perfect as you do."

"Not everyone knows you like I do," Blaine argued, but still smiled.

Kurt smiled, leaning in to kiss Blaine again.

Blaine looked at Kurt lovingly as he pulled away. "Think of me tonight?"

"I always think of you..."

Blaine blushed. "See? Perfect!"

Kurt huffed, rolling his eyes playfully as he climbed off of the bed.

Blaine giggled. "I hope you have fun though."

"Me too..." Kurt said, grabbing his phone and slipping it into the pocket of his tight black jeans.

"If I'm not here when you get back, I'm in the pool," Blaine smiled.

"Alright baby.." Kurt said softly as he walked over to kiss Blaine.

Blaine kissed Kurt back and watched as he left. "I love you."

"I love you too Blaine.." Kurt smiled back before walking out the door and calling Shane.

Shane felt his phone vibrate, his face lighting up when he saw it was Kurt.  
"Hello?"

"Hey! I'm ready." Kurt smiled, starting to walk to the lobby.

"I'm outside," Shane beamed. "See ya in a minute."

Kurt said goodbye before walking out of the hotel, smiling as he saw the tall blond outside.

"You ready to party?" Shane asked.

"Of course.." Kurt said, quirking an eyebrow and smiling.

Shane lead Kurt to the party. It was crowded. Kurt had never been to a party like this.

"God, there's so many people." Kurt said, giving a small, nervous chuckle.

"Just stick with me," Shane said softly.

Kurt nodded, giving a little smile as he walked closer to Shane. There was way more people at this party than the one last night.

Shane walked them to a kitchen. "Can I get you a drink?"

Kurt nodded, asking for a very light redbull and vodka. While Shane made his drink, he looked around, noticing people that he recognized from the other party.

Shane gave Kurt his drink, smiling. "Wanna dance?"

Kurt took a sip of his drink. it was a stronger than he would've preferred, but he shrugged it off, nodding to Shane as they walked into the crowd.

Shane put a hand on Kurt's hip lightly as they danced.

"You know it sucks that you live all the way down here." Kurt said over the music, looking up at Shane and placing a hand on his shoulder.

Shane's stomach flipped. "Why's that?"

"Because, we're leaving Friday.." Kurt sighed.

"Maybe I could come visit one day?" Shane suggested.

"You should!" Kurt enthused. "Then you could see my environment. Cold, and little sun." He giggled, sipping his drink.

Shane laughed. "I'd have to get a jacket and never take it off. I get cold easily."

"It gets warm in the summer." Kurt said, smiling lightly.

"Well maybe I can come then," Shane smiled. "Can I get you another drink?"

Kurt looked a down at his cup and quickly drank the rest of its contents. "Please." He rasped, shivering a bit.

Shane giggled, walking off to get another drink.

Kurt watched as Shane poured his drink. Blaine was wrong. There was no way Shane liked him like that. They were just friends. And Kurt was happy to have Shane as his friend.

Shane returned, handing Kurt his drink. "Drink up. I want to show you something. But no drinks allowed."

Kurt cocked an eyebrow, but quickly chugged the drink, cringing a bit. This one was even stronger. "Okay." He smiled, shaking his head as he set down the empty cup.

Shane took Kurt's hand and lead him up the stairs. He opened a door and pulled him in, closing the door behind them. "I bet you don't have this in Ohio." Shane said, leading Kurt to a sliding door. They stepped out onto the balcony, looking out and seeing the beautiful moonlight dance across the ocean.

"Oh...Wow.." Kurt gasped. He scolded himself internally for already feeling tipsy. He had forgotten how much of a lightweight he was. He swayed slightly, steadying himself on the rails of the balcony. "It's sooo beautiful."

"Whenever I need to think, this is where I come..." Shane said quietly.

"It's so beautiful.." Kurt repeated. He was quiet for a moment, thinking. "You know...Blaine doesn't like you..He thinks you like me..Not just like, but like like. I like you. But just like, not like like. Do you like me? Like, like like?, or just like? Cuz Blaine thinks you like like me, but I think you just like me...I'm sorry, I talk a lot when I drink..." Kurt giggled.

Shane chuckled. "You're cute when you're drunk."

"I'm not drunk.." Kurt laughed, pushing Shane's arm playfully.

Shane pulled Kurt close, wrapping an arm around him as he leaned in to kiss Kurt.

Kurt gasped, his eyes opening wide as Shane kissed him deeply. Kurt put his hands on the taller boys chest, trying to push him away as Shane started pulling them back to the bed in the room.

Shane got Kurt on the bed, climbing on top of him, not leaving his lips.

Kurt struggled under Shane but the muscular blond pinned him down. Kurt's heart was racing as he tried to tear his lips away from Shane's.

Shane moved to Kurt's neck. "I've been wanting to kiss you since I saw you...you're so beautiful..."

Kurt gasped, Blaine was right. How could he have been so stupid?  
"Shane! Stop, please.." Kurt rasped. But he didn't, letting his hands roam Kurt's body.

Shane hushed him. "Come on...you'll love it..."

"Stop!" Kurt said again, but Shane only tightened his grip on Kurt, pressing him down into the mattress.

Shane grinded against Kurt. "Doesn't that feel good?"

"No! No! Shane please!" Kurt gasped, struggling to free himself from under Shane's weight.

Shane pulled back. "What's wrong? You've been dancing with me, letting me grind all over you...and now you're saying no?"

Kurt pushed Shane off of him. "What the hell is your problem? When I say no, I mean no!"

Shane backed off. "I...I thought you wanted to...you said it sucks that I live here and not Ohio..."

"Shane..I thought I made it very clear..I am engaged to Blaine..You and I..We're just friends..Or at least we were.." Kurt huffed. He stood, head spinning a bit from the alcohol as he started to walk out.

"Please...Kurt...don't go," Shane pleaded. "I-I'm sorry..."

"You're sorry? Spare yourself Shane.." Kurt snapped, "I can't believe you would even..Ugh!"

"I...I..." Shane stuttered. But it was too late. Kurt had already left the room.

Kurt shoved his way through the crowded party and ran outside, angry tears stinging his eyes as he started walking. He didn't know where, but he knew he just needed to walk. He walked for about an hour until he realized he had no idea where he was.

It was getting pretty late. Blaine was lying in bed, worrying. He got up and put his trunks on. Blaine grabbed a towel and his phone before heading to the pool to do laps.

Kurt sat at a bench, curling up and looking around the dark street. He pulled his phone out, calling Blaine.

Blaine heard his phone ringing when he came up for air. He rushed out of the pool. "Baby? Are you okay?"

"No...I-I don't know where I am..I-I need you Blaine.." Kurt gasped.

"What? What happened? Why are you alone?" Blaine asked. "What did he do? Ugh, I swear I'll kill him!"

"Blaine..No..Just..How do I get back to the hotel?" Kurt asked, trying to hold in his sobs.

"Baby, I need you to look for a street sign so I can come find you."

Kurt sniffed, standing and walking a little further and reading off the nearest street sign to Blaine, wiping his tears.

Blaine went to go get dressed, staying on the phone with Kurt. "I'm gonna get Britt's phone to use her navigation so I can stay on the phone with you. Okay?"

"O-okay..." Kurt sniffed, going to sit back on the bench and pulling his knees up under his chin.

Blaine got Brittany's phone and searched for the street. "I'll be there in a few minutes baby. What happened?" Blaine asked as he followed the directions.

Kurt really didn't want to tell Blaine what happened because he knew how he would react. But he knew he should tell him. And right now his head was swimming from the alcohol, and he was scared and alone. He just wanted his fiancé to hold him. "Can I tell you when you get here?..."

"Of course, Kurt." Blaine said softly. He walked as fast as he could. "I'll be there soon."

Kurt nodded even though Blaine couldn't hear. It almost sounded like Blaine started running and he got to Kurt in about half the time it had taken Kurt to stumble there. "Oh..Blaine.." Kurt sobbed, throwing himself in Blaine's arms and sagging a bit.

Blaine held Kurt tightly, letting him cry. "It's okay. I'm here baby. I'm here."

"I-I'm so sorry...You were r-right.." He gasped, burying his face in Blaine's chest.

"What are you talking about?" Blaine asked softly.

"Shane.." Kurt whispered.

Blaine took a deep breath. He had to stay calm for Kurt. "What did he do?"

Kurt took a deep breath, slowly recounting everything that happened, not once looking up at Blaine.  
"...And then I left..." Kurt said, shakily.

Kurt breathed in before slowly*

Blaine closed his eyes, trying to ignore the boiling in his blood. "Are you okay?"

Kurt nodded lightly. His hips hurt a bit from where Shane held him down, but he decided to keep it fo himself. They were probably only bruised.

"Are you sure? I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have let you go alone." Blaine said quietly.

"Blaine...None of this is your fault..I should've listened to you..." Kurt whispered.

"You didn't see it," Blaine said. "I should've been there..."

"Shh..." Kurt whispered. "It doesn't matter.."

"Did he hurt you?" Blaine asked.

Kurt froze. "N-Not intentionally.."

"What do you mean?"

"When he was...Holding me down..He..Had me by my hips .." Kurt said sheepishly.

Blaine had to swallow his anger. He lightly brushed over Kurt's hips. "Are you still hurting? Do you need a doctor or anything?"

"It's just bruises..." Kurt said quietly. "I'm fine..."

"I swear...if I see him again..." Blaine trailed off, his body shaking.

Kurt looked up at Blaine and pulled him close. "Baby...Calm down..please.."

"How? He hurt you."

Kurt turned his face into Blaine's shirt. He looked furious. Kurt was pretty sure he had never seen his fiancé this mad.

Blaine sighed. "Come on. Let's get you into bed."

Kurt nodded. "I'm sorry Blaine...I shouldn't've gone and you were right... You were right and I should have listened. I'm so sorry. You told me he liked me like that and I didn't believe you and-" Kurt continued on his alcohol induced ramble as he and Blaine started walking back.

Blaine stopped, pulled Kurt close and kissed his forehead. "You didn't know. You're not used to knowing people like you. I love you. It's going to be okay. Just...I just can't see him...so let's just spend the rest of our break with the glee club and have fun. Okay?" He asked, picking Kurt up and starting to walk again.

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck, kissing his cheek softly. "I love you so much Blaine..I love you.."

"I love you too, Kurt," Blaine said softly.

Kurt sighed, resting his face in the crook of Blaine's neck and closing his eyes.

"Go to sleep baby. We'll be there soon."

Kurt nodded, quickly falling asleep in Blaine's arms.

Blaine held him close as they reached the hotel. He quietly knocked on the door, waiting for someone to open it for them.

Puck opened the door, cocking an eyebrow. "I was wondering where you two ran off to." He huffed.

"Kurt was lost." Blaine sighed, walking in and laying Kurt down.

"How did he get lost?" Puck asked. Blaine noticed they were the only three in the room and assumed everyone else had one out.

"Went to a party with...Shane...he forced Kurt to his bed and luckily Kurt got out before anything else happened .." Blaine explained, pacing the room. "I wish I knew where to find him."

"Shane..That dude that's been hitting on Kurt all week?" Puck asked. "Man, I knew he was bad news." He hissed.

"So did I. I tried to warn Kurt but he didn't believe me..."

"Dude, let's go kick his ass!" Puck said firmly.

"I can't leave Kurt alone," Blaine said quietly.

Puck stayed silent, fuming quietly. Kurt and Blaine were his boys. If anyone fucked with either of them he'd go Terminator on their ass.

"I wouldn't know where to go anyways," Blaine said quietly. "Even though he's like twice my size..."

"You could totally take him...You did kick-boxing and shit. Kurt said you were in your old school's fight club or whatever.." Puck said, patting Blaine's back. "I'd be there to back you up and-"

"Noah Puckerman, you stop encouraging him this instant." Kurt hissed.

Blaine giggled slightly. "See. I can't go."

"You better not have been even thinking about it.." Kurt mumbled.

"I'm not. We've been through too much to put ourselves through this." Blaine said softly.

Puck rolled his eyes as Kurt scooted over in the bed.  
"Lay with me.." Kurt said, looking up at Blaine.

Blaine smiled lightly as he got into bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Better.." Kurt said softly.

"Good," Blaine said, hugging Kurt closer. "I won't let him come near you again."

Kurt nuzzled under Blaine's jaw. "I love you.."

"I love you too baby."

Kurt smiled, kissing Blaine's neck softly."Mmmm...Your skin's tan.."

Blaine giggled. "I know. I'm guessing you like it."

"Mhmm.." Kurt purred, licking at the olive skin lightly.

Blaine gasped. "Baby...you know Puck is here right?"

Kurt frowned."Puuuuuucck..." He groaned. "Can you go somewhere?"

"Why? I've seen it before," Puck shrugged. "I'll be in the other room."

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean you've seen it before?"

"Last night in the pool," Puck said as if it wasn't a big deal.

"Oh my god, what the hell? How?" Kurt asked shrilly.

"I needed a cigarette. I heard noises and wanted to see what they were."

Kurt buried his face in the pillow. "Oh my god.."

Blaine sighed, falling onto his back.

"Oh calm down..It's not like I haven't seen two people having sex before.." Puck snorted.

"He doesn't like anyone seeing," Blaine said softly. "You might want to leave..."

Puck shrugged, grabbing his cigarettes from the table and walking out.

Blaine sighed, rolling over. He was pretty sure that had just ruined Kurt's mood.

Kurt buried his face in Blaine's back. "Will you please fuck me?" He asked as if he were asking for a dollar.

Blaine turned in shock. "W-what? Are you sure? You're hurt..."

"I'm fine baby, I just want to forget about everything that's happened today and I want you to give me some new bruises so I can forget about these..." Kurt said quietly.

Blaine looked at Kurt with concern. "I...Umm...will you be okay? I don't want to hurt you..."

"I'll be okay Blaine..." Kurt said, kissing Blaine softly. "Please.."

Blaine nodded, kissing Kurt deeply. "How do you want me?"

"Hard..Fast.." Kurt said in-between kisses ."I want you to bite me..Mark me..I want to look in the mirror and have a reminder that I'm yours..Only yours.."

Blaine shivered. "God damn...you're so hot..."

"Please Blaine...Please.." Kurt panted, clinging to Blaine.

Blaine rolled over onto Kurt, biting his neck roughly. "Beg for me."

Kurt moaned wantonly. "God..Please fuck me Blaine..Please..Please Blaine.."

Blaine groaned. He loved when Kurt was like this. He bit down harder on the other side before moving to Kurt's ear. "I'm gonna fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk."

"Oh god..Yes.." Kurt whimpered, clawing down Blaine's back.

Blaine moaned in Kurt's ear. He pulled his fiancé's shirt off, kissing and biting down Kurt's chest.

Kurt arched his back towards Blaine, gasping loudly. "Blaine...Oh fuck.."

Blaine reached Kurt's navel, sliding his tongue around it before moving to those gorgeous but slightly bruised hips.

Kurt raised his hips, moaning softly as he felt Blaine's mouth and tongue against his skin.

Blaine unzipped Kurt's jeans, pulling them off quickly and biting Kurt's inner thighs.

"A-ah!" Kurt cried out, reaching down to pull Blaine's curls.

Blaine moaned, moving up and grazing his teeth up Kurt's thick shaft.

"B-Blaine...Oh shit..." Kurt whimpered, his body trembling with need.

Blaine moved to Kurt's lips. "I'm gonna make you scream my name..." he rasped out.

"Yes baby..Please.." Kurt breathed out before kissing Blaine deeply.

Blaine rolled his body onto Kurt's before moving to slowly strip for Kurt.

Kurt watched Blaine intently, his own hands roaming his own body as he longed for the curly haired boy's touch.

"I love when you do that," Blaine whispered as he climbed over Kurt.

"Do what?" Kurt asked, looking up at Blaine.

"Touch yourself," Blaine said softly.

Kurt blushed lightly. "Oh.." he smiled.

"It's so hot," Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear. "Are you ready?"

Kurt nodded, leaning up to kiss Blaine gently.

Blaine reached over and got the lube, slowly slicking himself up and placing the tip at Kurt's entrance.

Kurt looked up at Blaine, his eyes dark with lust.

Blaine pushed the head in slowly, teasing Kurt.

"Blaine...Please..." Kurt whined.

Blaine pulled out. "Not yet."

Kurt whimpered in protest. "Blaine.."

Blaine smiled, doing it again. "I love when you beg."

"Please...Please fuck me.." Kurt whispered.

Blaine bit Kurt's neck harshly before ramming into him.

"AHH!" Kurt screamed. "Oh fuck! Blaine!"

Blaine thrust in and out as hard as he could. "Shit! You're unngh! So tight!

Kurt groaned through grit teeth, his body rocking with Blaine's movements as he felt the hot drag of his fiancé inside of him.

Blaine dug his nails into Kurt's hips. "Fuck! Say my name...baby..."

Kurt cried out at the pleasure filled pain. "Blaine! Oh god! Fuck me! Fuuuuck! Blaine!"

Blaine angled himself so he repeatedly slammed into Kurt's prostate. "Ahh! Mmmm...God you're so fucking good!"

Kurt tried to bite his lip but he couldn't hold back the screams as the insane amount of sheer, white hot pleasure shot through his body. His thin frame trembled uncontrollably as tears gathered in his eyes. "Oh god! Don't stop! Fucking- Ah!"

Blaine breathed heavily in Kurt's ear, thrusting harder. Kurt had never screamed this much before. It was so sexy. Blaine knew he wouldn't last much longer. But he was determined to hold on as long as he could.

"Blaine! Blaine! Oh my fucking god! Aah!" Kurt rasped. He had never felt this before. It was so incredible. So intense.

Blaine bit down on Kurt's neck. "Baby...I'm...I'm close...shit!"

Kurt moaned loudly. "Oh God! Me too baby..Oh Fuck! I'm almost there.."

Blaine buried his head in the crook of Kurt's neck, nipping at the skin. "Oh fuck! Fuck! Kurt!"

Kurt couldn't hold on anymore. He cried out Blaine's name as he came hard.

Kurt screaming in Blaine's ear is all it took for him to fill his fiancé.

Kurt's orgasm shook him to the core as Blaine slowly slid in and out of him. "Oh..Oh my god...Blaine...That...That..."he panted shakily, his body felt like it was vibrating.

Blaine slowed down before gingerly pulling out and collapsing next to Kurt. "Holy shit..."

Kurt turned on his side, clutching to Blaine as he tried to slow his breathing. "Blaine...That was...So..Beyond amazing.."

Blaine panted as Kurt held onto him. "I...I know...fuck..."

"That was the most..intense orgasm..I love you so much..Thank you.." Kurt breathed out, closing his eyes.

Blaine giggled lightly. "I love you too."

Kurt nuzzled under Blaine's jaw, sighing softly.

Blaine kissed the top of Kurt's head. "Did I hurt you?"

Kurt shook his head. "No...I loved it.."

Blaine smiled. "Me too.."

Kurt kissed Blaine's jaw softly. "I love you.."

"I love you too," Blaine whispered, wrapping his arms tighter around Kurt.

Kurt made a soft noise, before yawning softly.

Blaine kissed his forehead. "Good night baby."

"Good night…" Kurt whispered.


	12. Chapter 12

The rest of the week was worry free and amazing. They spent their days out shopping or on the beach, and their nights going out and partying. It was their last day in the sunshine state and Kurt and Blaine walked on the beach as the sun was setting. Kurt's cheeks were tinged pink from his neglect to put on sunscreen this morning and he kept cursing himself for forgetting to do so.

"Its okay, baby. It isn't bad," Blaine said softly.

"I look like a tomato.." Kurt pouted.

Blaine stopped, wrapping his arms around Kurt. "You look like you're blushing. That's all."

Kurt really did blush then, his cheeks darkening.

Blaine smiled. "You're beautiful."

Kurt gave Blaine a small kiss when he heard someone call his name from behind them.  
"Shane?.." Kurt said, squinting to see the figure better.

Blaine tightened his grip on Kurt, trying to control himself.  
Shane came closer. "Please...can we talk?"

"What is there to talk about?" Kurt asked dully, refusing to look at the blond boy.

"I...I don't want you to leave like this. I was stupid...beyond stupid. I should've never tried that..."

"No, you shouldn't have.." Kurt said, still not making eye contact.

Shane moved closer. "Kurt...Blaine...I am so sorry for what I did..."

Kurt finally looked up into Shane's eyes, seeing how sincere the apology was. He looked back at Blaine, gauging his reaction.

Blaine stared at Shane. He wanted to go over and hit him. Bit his hands remained in Kurt's hips. "It's up to you," he whispered to Kurt.

Kurt sighed looking down and then back up to Shane.

"Please..." Shane said softly. "I don't want you to leave like this..."

Kurt stayed quiet for what seemed like forever. He finally spoke. "I accept your apology...But it will take time to forgive you Shane.." he said quietly.

Shane nodded, looking at his shoes. "Okay..." He looked up at Blaine as well. "I'd like to apologize to you too Blaine...I-I knew you were together...And I still tried.."

Blaine shook his head. "We've been through too many people trying to tear us apart. I'm sorry. I can't forgive you."

Shane nodded. "I understand...Thank you for hearing me out and not just punching me like I know you want to.." he said sheepishly.

Blaine sighed. "Kurt's the only thing stopping me."

Shane looked down. "Right...Well...It was nice to meet you both.." he added before turning and walking off.

Blaine rested his head in the crook of Kurt's neck. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine..." He said softly.

"Let's go home," Blaine said, still holding Kurt.

Kurt nodded, kissing Blaine's temple softly.

They headed back to the hotel and made sure they had everything ready to go to the airport.

"It's gonna be cold when we get back huh?" Brittany pouted as they all climbed into the cab.

"Yup," Blaine sighed. "I miss the sun already."

Kurt rested his head on Blaine's shoulder. "I don't, I'm ready for the cold again.."

Blaine kissed the top of Kurt's head. "Promise to keep me warm?"

"Always.." he smiled.

Blaine tightened his arm around Kurt. "Can't wait."

Kurt blushed lightly. "I love you.."

"I love you too," Blaine said sweetly.

Later that day, the boys finally arrived home and were curled up under the sheets in Blaine's bed.

Blaine sighed. "Can you believe my mom's stomach? She's so pregnant!"

"She looks like she's gonna pop." Kurt giggled. "Are you exited?"

Blaine nodded. "I can't wait. I just hope he's on time and healthy..."

"He will be...He's going to be perfectly healthy and he's going to love his big brother as much as you love him.." Kurt smiled.

Blaine got tears in his eyes. "I can't wait to hold him."

Kurt kissed his fiancé's forehead softly. "You're going to be an amazing father..."

Blaine cuddled closer. "So will you."

"I love you so much.." Kurt whispered.

Blaine smiled against Kurt's chest. "I love you too, baby."

Kurt brought a hand down to stroke Blaine's curls absently.

"Hey baby?" Blaine said softly. "I need you to not make any plans from like the middle of June to the end of summer..."

"Why?" Kurt asked, raising an eyebrow.

Blaine smiled. "It's a surprise."

"What kind of surprise?" Kurt asked.

Blaine thought for a moment. "The ultimate vacation."

"Really?" Kurt smiled. "So you're going to keep me tied to a bed all summer?" He giggled.

"Tempting, but no," Blaine blushed.

"Darn.." Kurt laughed jokingly.

Blaine smiled, looking up at Kurt. "I didn't say I wasn't going to tie you up and fuck your brains out though."

Kurt's cheeks tinged red as he looked down at Blaine swallowing hard.

Blaine giggled. "I love your reactions."

"You're evil.." Kurt said, burying his face in Blaine's neck.

Blaine stared up at him with lustful eyes. "Do I need to be punished?"

Kurt smiled. "Do you deserve to be?"

"I've been very bad," Blaine said darkly.

Kurt pulled Blaine on top of him, running his hands down to Blaine's ass and rubbing it softly."Mmm….Tell me...How bad?"

Blaine gasped. "So bad baby. All I can do is think about you and all the naughty things I want you to do to me. Whenever you get up, I can't keep my eyes off that perfect ass..."

"Well we can't have that now can we?..." Kurt asked slyly. "What have you been thinking about?"

Blaine closed his eyes, biting his lip before speaking. "You...forcing me on the bed, biting my neck...you hold my hands above my head as your free hand traces down my body and to my jeans, rubbing over my hard cock...mmmm…me moaning and writhing beneath you."

"Do you want that baby?" Kurt asked, his eyes dark.

Blaine nodded. "Please..."

Kurt smiled, flipping them over and pinning Blaine's arms over his head, his lips less than an inch from the younger boys.

Blaine licked his lips, looking up at his fiancé as he waited for Kurt's beautiful, pink lips.

"Do you want me?" Kurt whispered, bringing his hand down to palm at Blaine's crotch as he described to him.

"Yes..." Blaine gasped. "I want you..."

Kurt ghosted his tongue over Blaine's lips. "But you don't need me yet..."

Blaine rolled his hips up to Kurt's. "But I do..."

Kurt moved his hand. "No..Not yet.."

Blaine let out a small whimper, looking up into those gorgeous blue eyes.

Kurt leaned down, letting his lips brush over Blaine's.

Blaine lifted his head, trying to meet Kurt's lips but he pulled back.

"No...You told me you wanted me to do things to you...let me.."

Blaine nodded, watching for Kurt's next move.

Kurt slowly reached down, to pull of his fiancé's shirt and then his pants.

Blaine sighed as each article of clothing came off. He moaned softly as Kurt's eyes roamed his body.

"You're so beautiful..." Kurt whispered, tracing his fingers down Blaine's chest.

Blaine shivered, blushing a bit. "Thank you..."

Kurt reached up, teasing Blaine's nipple lightly with his thumb.

Blaine's eyes slipped closed. "Baby..."

Kurt leaned down, licking over his nipple. "You like that?" He whispered hoarsely.

Blaine nodded. "God yes..."

Kurt sat up pulling his own shirt off.

Blaine watched Kurt with hungry eyes. "You're so sexy."

Kurt smiled, leaning down to kiss Blaine lightly.

Blaine reached up, running his hands up and down Kurt's sides.

Kurt pulled off, grabbing Blaine's hands and pinning them above his head. "No touching.."

"But..." Blaine protested, but Kurt cut him off."

"No..Touching.." he said sternly.

Damn, Kurt was hot like this. "O-okay..."

Kurt kissed Blaine again, moaning softly.

Blaine behaved, staying still as the slender boy straddled him.

He grinded down, panting harshly in Blaine's ear.

Blaine gasped. "Fuck...Kurt please..."

Kurt got up, pulling off his jeans but leaving his boxer briefs on.

Blaine watched as Kurt climbed back on top of him. He wanted Kurt now, but knew that he had asked for it.

"Keep your hands against the headboard.." Kurt said, rubbing his thumbs over Blaine's hips.

Blaine did as he was told, his eyes closing as he moaned softly.

"So fucking sexy.." Kurt whispered, kissing Blaine's neck.

Blaine gasped at Kurt's words, trying his best to lay still.

Kurt suddenly bit down harshly, sucking hard against the tan skin.

Blaine tilted his head back against the pillow, sucking in a deep breath as he wriggled under Kurt.

Kurt smiled before releasing him, revealing the beginning of a bruise. "You like that don't you?" He whispered, his voice dark with lust.

Blaine nodded quickly. "I..mmm...I love it.."

"I know you do.." Kurt smiled, licking over where he bit.

Blaine moaned. "Kuuurrrttt..."

"Yes baby?" Kurt asked softly.

"I-I need you..." he whispered, rolling his hips up.

Kurt moaned softly as he felt Blaine's massive erection against his thigh.

Blaine sucked his bottom lip between his teeth. "Please.. "

Kurt leaned down to press a light kiss to Blaine's lips. "Just a little longer.." Kurt said, starting to plant open mouthed kisses down Blaine's chest.

Blaine's breathing increased. "Baby...feels so good..."

Kurt sucked on Blaine's nipple, moaning softly around the hardened nub as he purposely lifted his hips, removing all friction from Blaine's member.

Blaine didn't know if he should whine or moan. He instantly missed the friction but Kurt's tongue felt so good.

Kurt kissed down further, tracing his tongue around Blaine's navel.

Blaine sucked in a deep breath. "Ohh baby..."

Kurt kissed down to Blaine's hips,, sucking lightly at the angled bone.

Blaine lifted his hips, keeping his hands on the headboard like he was told to.

Kurt ran his tongue down the defined lines of Blaine's hips.

Soft pants escaped Blaine's lips. "Kuurrrttt..."

Kurt moaned softly at the sound, sucking lightly at the skin next to the base of his member.

Blaine gasped. "Please...baby please..."

"Please what?" Kurt whispered, pressing his lips against the shaft.

"S-suck me...then fuck me hard..."

Kurt smiled, sliding his lips up to the head and kissing the head softly before licking the precum away." Are you sure that's what you want?"

Blaine gripped the headboard. "Y-yes..."

"If you insist.." Kurt said smoothly, taking the head into his mouth and sucking lightly.

"Oh fuck," Blaine moaned. "You're...fuck! So amazing..."

Kurt lapped at the head, happily accepting the precum Blaine had to offer. He pulled off for a moment to reach over and grab the lube. He slicked up his fingers and spread Blaine's legs wider. Kurt reached down, circling his finger around Blaine's hole as he lightly traced up a vein on the curly haired boy's cock with the tip of his tongue.

The muscles in Blaine's stomach tightened. "Baby! Oh God!"

Kurt slowly pushed the tip of his finger inside of Blaine before pulling out again as he nipped at the skin of Blaine's inner thighs.

Blaine whimpered. "Kuurrrrttt...please..."

"You are the most impatient person I've ever met.." Kurt said teasingly as he sucked a spot on the sensitive flesh, creating another bruise.

Blaine groaned loudly. "Because...ahh! You're just...so good..."

Kurt smiled. "You're sweet.." he said, kissing the spot where Blaine's hip and thigh connected.

Blaine looked down, watching Kurt with lustful eyes. "I love you so much."

"I love you too..." Kurt said before licking a thick line up the bottom of Blaine's length.

"Ahhh! Shit!" Blaine almost screamed. Kurt was so good at teasing him.

Kurt decided to have mercy on the trembling boy beneath him and slowly started sinking down on his thick member, keeping his tongue pressed to the underside.

Blaine let out a deep grunt. "Oh my God ..."

Kurt hummed softly, taking more and more of him until his soft, pink lips were wrapped around the base of his cock.

Blaine's eyes slipped shut as he moaned loudly. "Holy shit..."

Kurt smiled smugly around Blaine before pulling up and sinking back down again. He slowly started to push his finger inside of Blaine.

"Oohhhh," Blaine sighed, arching his back. "So...so fucking good."

Kurt moaned softly as he started to finger Blaine at a steady pace, matching the speed he bobbed his head.

Blaine's hands shot to the edges of the bed, his fingers tangling in the soft sheets.

Kurt added another finger, crooking them and dragging them inside of Blaine, searching for his prostate.

Blaine's head shot back as Kurt reached that sweet spot inside him. "Kurt!"

Kurt sighed happily, bobbing his head faster as he listened to Blaine's moans.

"Mmmm, fuck...baby I need you..."

Kurt pulled off, looking up at Blaine as he added a third finger, speeding up his movements.

Blaine's body rolled with Kurt's fingers as his moans increased.

"You want more baby?..." Kurt asked quietly.

Blaine nodded. "I need more."

"How much?" Kurt asked slowing down. "Tell me how much you need my cock.."

Blaine looked up at Kurt with innocent eyes. "I need your /huge/ cock so bad. Only you could ever fill this need. I need to feel you stretch me...fill me deep..."

Kurt visibly trembled from Blaine's words. "Fuck, you're so hot.." Kurt groaned before quickly scooting up Blaine's body and kissing him deeply.

Blaine eagerly kissed Kurt back, moaning against his lips.

Kurt pulled back, only enough to whisper "Touch me." Before delving back into Blaine's mouth, tasting him as he gripped his hips.

Blaine gasped against Kurt, running his hands up Kurt's sides and dragging his nails down his back.

Kurt moaned loudly at the sensation of finally having Blaine's strong calloused hands on him.

He trailed down, gripping that perfect ass under Kurt's boxers.

Kurt's back arched and he tossed his head back, gasping loudly. "Oh fuck yes..." Kurt growled, pushing his hips back into Blaine's hands. He would never get tired of the younger boy's touch.

Blaine slipped his hands under the white fabric, squeezing rougher.

Kurt practically growled, sending shivers down Blaine's spine as Kurt bent down, panting in Blaine's ear. I'm gonna ahh! Fuck you so hard..."

Blaine writhed under Kurt. "Oh fuck...Kurt, yes..."

Kurt pulled of his boxers quickly and grabbed the lube, slicking himself up and moaning softly.

Blaine looked up at his fiancé. "You're so sexy."

Kurt chuckled lightly, positioning himself at Blaine's tight hole, pressing the blunt tip of his dick against the ring of muscle.

Blaine moaned lightly. "Please baby..."

Kurt leaned down, pressing his lips to Blaine's lightly as he pushed inside of him. He moaned loudly, feeling the drag of Blaine's tight walls squeezing him. "Fuck.."

Blaine gasped with pleasure as Kurt slowly slid in and out of him.

"Does that...Feel good baby?" Kurt panted.

"So good...oh so fucking good..." Blaine said, wrapping his legs around his lover.

Kurt sped up, leaning down to nip at Blaine's neck as he ran his hands up and down the tan boy's sides.

"Unnngghh! Baby! Harder! Oh yes!" Blaine cried out in Kurt's ear.

Kurt moaned loudly, thrusting harder into Blaine as he gripped his hips.

"Ahhh! Fuck!" Blaine screamed, dragging his nails down Kurt's back.

Kurt bit down on Blaine's neck. "Fuck you're so sexy…Taking me deep.."

Blaine moaned at Kurt's words. "I love your big fucking cock..."

Kurt shivered again, increasing his effort as he sucked and nibbled on Blaine's sweat laced skin.

"Ooohhh baby...Fuck me Kurt..."

Kurt groaned, pounding harder into Blaine. "Blaine..Fuck..So tight.."

Blaine gripped the sheets harder. "Wait...hold on," he asked. Kurt slowed down and looked at Blaine, his eyes asking if something was wrong. Without Kurt having to pull out, Blaine lifted his legs and placed them over Kurt's shoulders. He smiled darkly. "Okay...'

Kurt moaned, smiling wide. "Fuck I love you..." He panted, speeding back up.

Blaine's head flew back. "I love you too...so fucking much!"

Kurt turned his head kissing Blaine's thigh as he slammed even harder into Blaine, hitting his prostate each time.

Blaine cried out with each thrust. "Ohhh! Baby! I'm not gonna last much longer...Ahh!"

"Cum..Cum for me Blaine..Fuck.."

Blaine held onto the back of Kurt's neck, screaming as he came hard.

Kurt came as soon as Blaine did, filling his fiancé deep with his seed.

Blaine buried his face in Kurt's neck, panting harshly b

"Holy shit..." Kurt breathed out.

Blaine giggled lightly. "I know."

Kurt let Blaine's legs fall and he rolled to the side, pulling him close.

Blaine sighed happily. "I love you."

"I love you too.." Kurt said softly. In the distance they heard the front door open. "Boys, we're home!" Marissa called.

"Be out in a minute!" Blaine called back.

Kurt sighed, "I don't want to get up.."

"Me neither. But don't want them walking in on us..."

Kurt nodded, kissing Blaine softly before getting up and pulling his clothes on.

Blaine did the same, washing his face before going to see his mom.

She was bending down, one hand on her back to pick something up, but Blaine stopped her.

"No,no," he said, reaching for her purse. "I got it." Blaine helped his mother to the couch and placed his hands on Marissa's stomach. "We don't want to risk hurting baby Dylan now, do we? How are you, baby brother? Getting ready to come out? Just a few more months. We're all ready to meet you. Just wait. I'll hold you and teach you about Disney movies and all things great in life. Oh! And just wait until you meet Kurt! I'm gonna marry him someday. He's the greatest. You're gonna love him!"

Marissa smiled fondly at her son as he spoke to the baby. "God, he's going to love you..." she said, placing a hand over his.

Blaine smiled as he continued. "And yes, that is normal. You will be raised right, in a family that doesn't hate. Oh! And wait until you meet Brittany, my fag hag. Oops, mom doesn't like that word," Blaine giggled. "You're going to love your life. We are going to spoil you! I can't wait!"

Marissa was about to scold her son when she jumped a bit then grinned. "He likes your voice.."

Blaine's face lit up. "How do you know?"

"He's moving..." She smiled. Kurt walked in, sitting in the chair across from them, grinning at the scene.

"He likes my voice," Blaine told Kurt, tears in his eyes. "He's moving. Come feel."

Kurt stood, going to sit on the other side of Marissa and placing a hand on her stomach.

Dylan kicked again. Blaine smiled up at Kurt. "I was just telling him about you."

Kurt jumped a bit as he felt the movement, but then a huge grin spread over his face as he looked back and forth between Marissa and Blaine. "That's amazing.."

"I know," Marissa smiled. "I can't wait for him to be here."

John walked into the living room and smiled at everyone. "How are you feeling beautiful?" He asked, walking over and kissing Marissa's forehead.

"Amazing," Marissa beamed. "Dylan's been moving around since Blaine came over and started talking to him."

John smiled, adding his hand to the two on her stomach.

"He's so happy," Marissa sighed through her tears.

John leaned in and kissed her softly, wiping her cheeks. "So am I..."

Marissa smiled. "I love you.."

"I love you too.." John said, smiling back. Kurt grinned looking over at Blaine with that 'aren't they adorable?' look.

Blaine nodded, smiling back. It had taken time, but Blaine finally got used to having John around.

John leaned down pressing a kiss to Marissa's tummy. "I love you.." he whispered.

Blaine stood up. "Can I make anything for anyone?"

"No, sweetie.." Marissa started, standing. "Let me.."

"No," Kurt and Blaine said at the same time.

"Boys, I still have to take care of you two.." she said, walking towards the kitchen.

"After you pop him out," Blaine insisted. "You need to rest."

Marissa sighed, but smiled. "You're too good to me.."

"You're my mom," Blaine smiled.

Kurt smiled as Blaine went into the kitchen and started cooking while John helped Marissa sit back down.

Blaine pulled out some fresh vegetables and started chopping them. "Is beef stu okay?"

"That's perfect sweetie.." Marissa smiled.

Blaine started to hum as he got the thawed meat out of the fridge and continued his meal.

Kurt walked up behind Blaine, wrapping his arms around his waist.

Blaine smiled, leaning back and resting his head on Kurt's shoulder as he chopped the onions and celery.

"So...Prom is coming up.." Kurt said softly.

"It is," Blaine nodded.

"So..Would you consider going with me?" Kurt smiled.

"I would love to," Blaine blushed.

Kurt smiled. "Really?" He said softly.

"If I didn't go with you, I wouldn't go at all."

Kurt giggled. "Well good.." he smiled, kissing Blaine's cheek.

"What're you gonna wear?"

"I'm actually making my own suit." Kurt said happily.

Blaine smiled. "You'll be the most beautiful one there."

Kurt blushed, chuckling lightly. "What will you wear?"

"I guess a tux?" Blaine shrugged.

"You'll look amazing no matter what." Kurt said sweetly.

Blaine turned his head to kiss Kurt. "You're amazing."

"So are you..." Kurt smiled.

That Monday, Kurt happily skipped down the hallway over to Blaine. "Hey!" He smiled.

Blaine shut his locker and took Kurt's hand. "Hey baby."

"So are you ready for our French project?" Kurt smiled.

"Almost..." Blaine sighed.

"Almost?" Kurt asked. The project was to demonstrate why French was called 'the language of love' and Kurt planned on reciting a love poem in French.

"I don't know if the translations are correct," Blaine said quietly. "I haven't really been paying much attention in there..."

"Why not?" Kurt asked softly.

"I sound dumb when I speak it. I sound like I have a mouthful of cotton. It doesn't work with me like it does for you..."

"I think it's cute..." Kurt smiled.

Blaine shook his head. "I suck at it."

Kurt nudged Blaine playfully. "You'll do good.."

"As long as I pass.. " Blaine sighed.

"You haven't told me what you're doing yet.." Kurt smiled.

"It's a surprise. Like I said, I don't even know if it will translate right."

"I can't wait baby.." Kurt smiled. "I think you'll do good."

Blaine smiled. "You're sweet."

"Just honest.." Kurt said. "I'll see you in French.." He smiled, kissing his cheek lightly.

Blaine blushed lightly. He was so nervous. Kurt was practically fluent. Blaine just didn't want to embarrass himself.

French class came a lot faster than Blaine would have liked.

He carefully sat in his seat, his hands trembling. Blaine looked up and saw Kurt. He smiled as his fiancé took the seat next to him.

"You look nervous.." Kurt said softly.

"Very," Blaine said, staring at the floor.

"Baby, you're gonna do great.." Kurt said reassuringly.

"I'm the worst of the class when it comes to speaking..."

Kurt leaned over, giving Blaine a quick un-noticed kiss. "Blaine...It's gonna be okay.."

Blaine nodded. "Okay."

The teacher called a couple of people to present before it was Kurt's turn. He stood, walking to the front of the class and clearing his throat.  
"I will be reciting a love poem by Pierre de Ronsard.." he smiled.

Blaine looked up, eyes locked on Kurt.

Kurt smiled lightly at Blaine before he began.

"Maître, enlacez moi, embrassez moi, serrez moisture fort,  
Souffle contre souffle, soufflez moi la vie,"

Blaine had no clue what Kurt was saying. He'd ask him to translate later. But God, just listening to Kurt...it was magical..."

"Donnez moi des milliers et des milliers details baisers je vous en conjure  
L'Amour veut tout sans condition, l'amour n'a pas details loi.." Kurt said, finishing and a light applause filtered through the room. God Blaine wished it wasn't over, he loved listening to Kurt speak the beautiful language in that sultry voice of his.

It gave Blaine shivers, the way Kurt looked at him. Kurt sat back down with a wink before the teacher called on Blaine. He slowly walked up to the podium. "I...I still have some problems speaking French. So please, bear with me. But I wrote a love letter that I would like to read," he said looking at Kurt.

"A mon amour,

Chaque jours depuis ce premier jour a été une aventure. Tu es entré dans ma vie Et m a fait découvrir un nouveau monde. Mon amour pour toi ne fait que grandir chaque fois que je te vois, Pense à toi, te respire. Tu es ma vie à présent. Mon rève devenu realitée. Tu as Fais de moi l homme le plus heureu du monde. Je ne pourrais jamais te remercier assez pour aimer comme comme je t'aime. Ensemble, nous sommes parfait et j en serais toujours reconnaissant. J'ai love de passer le reste de ma vie à tes cotés. Je t'aime."

["To my love,  
Every day since that first day has been an adventure. You walked into my life and showed me a whole new world. My love for you grows every time I see you, think of you, breathe you in. You're my life now. My dream come true. You have made me the happiest person alive. I could never thank you enough for loving me the way I love you. Together, we are perfect and I am forever grateful. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you."]

The class clapped lightly and Kurt looked up at Blaine, tears in his eyes along with so much love.

Blaine went back to his seat, waiting for everyone to be facing forward. He took Kurt's hand, kissing it softly. "I love you..."

"Moi aussi, je t'aime..." Kurt smiled.

Blaine bit his lip. He swore he had the sexiest fiancé. "What does the first part mean?"

Kurt looked down, smiling a bit before looking up at Blaine.  
"Master, embrace me, kiss me, hold me tight..."

Blaine got chills. "Then?"

"Breath against breath, breath my life,

thousand and thousand kisses give me I beg you,

Love wants everything without condition, love has no law..." Kurt whispered.

"I...I love it," Blaine said quietly.

Kurt smiled at his obviously flustered fiancé. "You're cute.."

"You're hot," Blaine whispered.

Kurt flushed lightly as a girl read something about romantic French literature. "Blaine.." he giggled breathlessly.

"You started it," Blaine chuckled.

"How? I was just doing the assignment.." Kurt winked.

"Master..." Blaine repeated, shaking his head as he tried to hide his smile.

"Oh you liked that?..Maître?" Kurt asked darkly.

Blaine shivered. So Kurt wanted to play dirty, huh? He pulled out his cell and sent a quick text.  
"You have no idea how much I want to sneak down under your desk, release that amazing cock and suck you deep into my throat ; )"

Blaine saw Kurt's cheeks turn an amazing shade of pink as his eyes darted from Blaine to phone.

"Don't do this to me now Blaine.." Kurt sent, swallowing hard.

"Excuse me? Since when do you talk to your master like that? Sounds like someone needs to be spanked."

Kurt nearly choked on the air he was breathing as he read the text.

"I'm sorry." He sent back quickly,

Blaine giggled.  
"Don't be. Just messing with you. Even though I do love the noises you make when I do spank you : D I love you xD"

"Fuck you Blaine...I love you too..But now I have a problem. : ("

"Well...this classroom is empty after class..."

"Do you...Want to?"

"I'd love to relieve you. But you gotta let me know what you want me to do..."

"Fuck Blaine...This is just making it worse.." Kurt replied, whimpering quietly as he adjusted himself in his chair.

"Tell me what you want. As soon as everyone leaves, I'll take care of you."

"I want you to bend me over my desk...Fuck me.."

Blaine smiled. "Your wish is my command."

"I want you to make me be quiet.." Kurt text back.

Blaine smiled. "Oh I will! But first you have to suck me. I don't have lube."

Blaine looked over at Kurt and saw him shiver a bit, his eyes rolling back before closing. He opened them before texting back. "Sitting through the rest of this class is gonna be torture..."

"But so much pleasure after ; )"

Kurt let out a small frustrated noise. "Blaine, it really won't go away...How are you so calm right now?" He typed quickly.

"I'm not. Trust me, I'm as hard as a rock. But I just enjoy seeing you like this. Squirming. Waiting impatiently."

"Fuck Blaine...I can't wait for you to fuck me baby..I need you so bad.." Kurt replied.

Blaine had to hold his breath to keep from moaning.  
"I'm gonna fuck you so hard Kurt. You're gonna get my pretty cock deep inside you XD"

"You're such a dick..But I don't fucking care right now..I need your long thick cock filling me up..."

"Fuck baby, me too. Are you sure you can keep quiet? I'm gonna fuck you nice and hard."

Blaine heard a whimper escape Kurt's lips as he squirmed in his chair. "I don't know...That's why I said you have to make me...Maítre.."

Blaine rested his head in his palm.  
"I'm sure you won't mind if I borrow your scarf? ; )"

"Not at all.." Kurt replied before they heard a,  
"Monsieur Hummel, téléphone portable loin s'il vous plaît.." from Madame Gusteaux.  
"Oui Madame.." Kurt sighed, slipping his phone into his pocket. Blaine was pretty sure Kurt mumbled a couple of French curses under his breath before looking back up and Blaine bit his lip.

Blaine giggled, slipping his phone away quickly.

Kurt was right, the rest of the class was torture. Especially for Blaine when Madame made Kurt read aloud.

Blaine sighed when the bell rang and everyone filed out of the classroom.

"Madame!" Kurt called. "Is it okay if Blaine and I use your classroom. during lunch? Blaine needs help with his pronunciation.." he asked before their teacher walked out.

The teacher smiled. "Shut the door when you leave."

Kurt smiled. "Of course Madame.." It always paid to be the teacher's favorite. She walked out and closed the door behind her. They both waited about a minute until Kurt went to turn off the light, close the shade over the small window on the door and lock it quickly.

Blaine smiled. "Come here," he said darkly.

Kurt shivered lightly, walking over to Blaine, swinging his hips seductively.

Blaine pulled out his throbbing cock. "Suck."

Kurt moaned, immediately dropping do his knees and taking Blaine deep into his throat, moaning softly.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hair. "Oh baby...that's so good..."

Kurt bobbed his head slowly, loving the heavy feel of Blaine's member sliding over his tongue and in and out of his throat.

"Fuck baby," he moaned, looking into Kurt's deep blue eyes. "I'm gonna fuck you so hard."

Kurt whimpered, his eyed rolling shut as he rolled his tongue around the head..

"Kurrtt..." Blaine groaned. "I wanna see that beautiful, perfect ass..."

Kurt gave Blaine a few more good sucks before pulling off and pumping him a bit, making sure he was slick enough before standing and turning around as he slowly pulled his jeans down.

Blaine sighed at the sight. "You're so sexy."

Kurt Blushed lightly as he pulled them down to his ankles and pushed his bare ass back against Blaine.

Blaine stood, quickly pushing Kurt over his desk. "Give me your scarf."

Kurt bit his lip to keep from moaning as he quickly pulled his scarf off, holding it out for Blaine to grab.

Blaine placed himself at Kurt's entrance. "I want you to moan into this. Bite down if you need to."

Kurt nodded, putting the scarf on the desk and burying his face in it as he waited for Blaine.

Blaine slowly pushed in. "Oh God...so fucking tight..."

Kurt gasped, gripping the end of the desk. "Blaine.."

Blaine moved faster, thrusting in and out of Kurt hard. "You like taking my cock like this, don't you?"

"Yes...Oh god!" Kurt quickly turned his face into the scarf, moaning loudly.

Blaine growled deep in his throat, continuing his movements. "Talk to me baby..."

Kurt looked back at Blaine. "Fuck..Blaine..You..I love the way you fill me..So fucking-ah! Good!"

Blaine sped up. "Look at you. Begging me to fuck you in French class...so fucking naughty..."

"Yes baby...Oh fuck..Shit.." Kurt bit down on the scarf trying not to scream.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hair harshly before dragging his nails down the back of Kurt's shirt.

Kurt moaned wantonly into the fabric, keeping his teeth clenched around it as he tried not to cry out. He pushed his hips back onto Blaine, trying to get him even deeper.

Blaine pulled out quickly. "Turn over. Lay on the desk."

Kurt moaned at the loss of Blaine inside of him but quickly pulled his jeans off the rest of the way and sat on the desk before lying back.

Blaine placed Kurt's legs over his shoulders, slamming into him roughly.

Kurt cried out, forgetting to use the scarf.

Blaine quickly handed Kurt the scarf, ramming in and out of Kurt.

Kurt quickly bit down on the material, moaning loudly into it.

Blaine ran his fingertips under Kurt's shirt, tracing down the slender boy's body.

Kurt looked up at Blaine. Fuck, this was so hot..

Blaine thrust into his lover, bringing his hand down to palm Kurt's erection.

Kurt gasped, the friction on his untouched cock felt amazing. He removed the scarf from his mouth, whispering French obscenities raspily as he pulled his own hair.

Blaine moaned. Kurt's voice...the way he spoke French. It was so hot. "Fuck...baby, you're so sexy...I love the way you take my cock..."

Kurt gasped something out in French that Blaine didn't understand, but fuck, it was so hot..

Blaine felt Kurt's muscles tighten around him as he hit that sweet bundle of nerves. "Shit! Baby I'm close..."

"Me too Blaine..Ah!" Kurt grabbed the scarf and pulled it over his mouth, biting down harshly as he cried out, shooting his cum onto his own chest. Thankfully, Blaine raised his shirt up before then.

Blaine gave a few more hard thrusts before cumming deep inside Kurt.

Kurt moaned breathlessly, the scarf falling from his mouth as he felt the wet heat of Blaine's cum fill him.

Blaine leaned down, licking up the sweet cum on Kurt's chest.

Kurt inhaled softly. "Oh god...So hot.."

Blaine smiled, pulling out carefully and kissing Kurt, letting him taste himself.

Kurt moaned softly, placing a hand on the back of Blaine's neck.

Blaine deepened the kiss, his hands roaming Kurt's sides.

Kurt pulled away. "Oh my god...I can't believe we just did that.."

Blaine smiled widely. "I can."

Kurt smiled back, leaning in to kiss Blaine again.

Blaine sighed happily against Kurt's lips. "We should get dressed."

"Yeah.." Kurt said quietly.

They got up, getting dressed and about to walk out of the room. "So...did I completely suck at my letter?"

"I think you did an amazing job..I loved it.." Kurt smiled.

Blaine blushed, looking down. "Thanks..."

Kurt smiled, kissing Blaine's cheek as they walked out of the classroom.

Blaine took Kurt's hand as they walked to the courtyard and sat down. "So...are you thinking about staying at home or in a dorm while in college?"

"I'm not sure..I haven't really thought about it.." Kurt said, pulling a bottle of water out of his bag.

"Have you picked for sure which one you're going to?"

Kurt shook his head. "Not yet.."

Blaine nodded. "Okay..."

"Have you?"

"Probably University of Western Ohio.."

Kurt nodded, squeezing Blaine's hand.

Blaine gave Kurt a small smile. "It's all gonna work out."

Kurt smiled, kissing Blaine's cheek.

"I love you.."

"I love you too.."

"School's almost over..."

"I know..." Kurt said quietly. "What are we going to do?"

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked.

"After high school.." Kurt said quickly.

"I just told you what I was planning. You either haven't made a decision or haven't told me what you want..."

"I know...It's just hard...Does the college you want to go to have a good theatre program?"

Blaine shrugged. "I'm doing preliminaries."

Kurt sighed, "I'm sorry baby.."

"For what?" Blaine asked.

"Because you could have had NYU..." Kurt whispered, looking down.

"You didn't make me turn it down. It was my decision..." Blaine said just as quietly.

Kurt sighed. He still felt like this was all his fault. If he'd worked harder, he would have gotten into NYU and they wouldn't be stuck in Ohio..

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand. "We'll make it to new York some say. And ill make it up to you. You're going to be a star."

"You don't have to make anything up to me Blaine...This is my fault..." Kurt said.

"What is? I had multiple reasons for staying baby. You didn't make me do anything. I made the decision."

Kurt nodded, laying his head on Blaine's shoulder. "I love you..."

"I love you too," Blaine said softly.

In April, prom season was among the glee clubbers and Blaine went with Brittany so she could pick out a dress. She stepped out in a large pink Cinderella style dress. "I feel like cotton candy..."

Blaine giggled. "It's cute. But I wouldn't choose pink. You know Santana will get red."

"Yeah.." She spun around a bit, sending the thick billowing fabric around.

Blaine thought for a moment. "I see you in something less princess and more sexy."

Brittany nodded happily walking back into the dressing room and walking out a few minute later in a red and green dress that came up to her knees. The skirt was slightly poofy, but not too much.

"That's hot," Blaine smiled. "She'll be all over you!"

Brittany jumped happily, clapping. "So what are you wearing?" She asked, spinning again.

"I was thinking about just a regular tux..."

"You'll look awesome no matter what...What's Kurt wearing?" She asked, walking over to look in the mirror.

"He's making an outfit. So I don't know. Want to help me pick a tux?" Blaine asked.

Brittany nodded. "Of course!" She smiled, turning around to look at Blaine.

"Thanks!" Blaine smiled.

Brittany changed back into her clothes and grabbed Blaine's hand, the dress hung over her arm. "Let's go!"

They paid for the dress and headed to a tux shop. "So, I don't really know what I'm looking for..."

"Something dapper...Like you!" She smiled.

Blaine blushed as he started looking through the different styles. "Something with a bowtie!"

Brittany nodded, smiling as she helped Blaine look through them.

"Something that doesn't show my ankles. Kurt always has something to say about that," he giggled.

"Hey, I like your high-waters.." Brittany laughed.

"As do I," Blaine laughed.

Meanwhile, at Kurt's, Mercedes sat on the bed waiting for the taller boy to come out of the bathroom. "I haven't even shown Blaine this yet.." he said through the door.

"You act like I'm gonna tell him. Just come out already!" Mercedes said impatiently.

Kurt smiled opening the door and stepping out, hands on his hips and smiling as he smoothed out the kilt.

"Oh my God! It's so different. So...so...I love it!" Mercedes squealed.

Kurt grinned, doing a little spin. "Do you think Blaine will like it?"

"I think he will like it but be a little nervous because of the people we go to school with."

"Nothing's happened in months...I really think people have just accepted it and...Really don't care anymore.." Kurt said, turning to the mirror and smoothing down the lapel to his suit jacket.

"Maybe," Mercedes said. "Either way, I love it!"

"It still could use something...Maybe a sash.." he said, motioning to his waist.

Mercedes nodded to her best friend. "That would work."

He heard his father call him from downstairs and smiled. "This will be the perfect chance to show my dad…Coming!" he called back.

Burt looked at Kurt as he entered the room. "What is that?"

Kurt trotted into the living room with Mercedes behind him. "My outfit for prom! Do you like it?"

"Ummm," Burt paused. "Are you sure it's appropriate?"

"What do you mean appropriate?" Kurt asked, his smile dropping.

"I just...you know kids your age. They don't understand and aren't always afraid to speak their minds. I just don't want you to get hurt." Burt said sincerely.

"Dad, everything will be fine! It's prom! Everyone just wants to have fun.." Kurt said smiling.

Burt nodded. "I think it's very...creative and it fits you."

"Thank you.." Kurt smiled, doing a little spin.

Burt smiled. "I wish your mother could see you. She would be so proud."

"Me too.." Kurt said, smiling lightly as he looked over the outfit. He wondered if his mom really would like the outfit.

Burt could see the slight doubt on Kurt's face. "She'd love it. You're so much like her."

Kurt smiled more. "Yeah.." he said, trying to ignore the sting of tears in his eyes.

Burt got up and hugged his son. "I'm so proud of you."

Kurt hugged him back as Mercedes smiled at the two.  
"Thanks Dad...I love you.."

"I love you too, kid," Burt said softly.

Kurt sniffed, wiping his tears as he pulled away.

"Go have fun," Burt smiled at the two friends.

Kurt nodded. "Alright, now you have to show me your dress.." he smiled at Mercedes.

Finally it was prom night and Blaine waited downstairs with Burt, Finn, and Carole for Kurt to come down.  
"Oh sweetie, you look so handsome!" Carole said happily, looking at Blaine's tuxedo.

Blaine grinned. "Thanks Carole. I can't wait to see Kurt."

Carole adjusted Blaine's bow tie. "You haven't seen his suit yet have you?" She said smiling.

Blaine shook his head. "He wouldn't let me."

Carole chuckled lightly. "Sounds like him.." They heard footsteps coming down the stairs and everyone looked up to see Kurt descending.

Blaine gasped lightly. He walked to the first step, taking Kurt's hand. "You are...nothing less than perfect...you take my breath away."

Kurt smiled lightly, blushing. "You look so amazing..." he said quietly.

Blaine smiled. "Not as much as you."

Kurt blushed even more as Blaine kissed his knuckles. "You look just like prince charming..." Kurt giggled.

Blaine chuckled. "Really?"

"Yes.." Kurt said, walking down the rest of the way so he was level with Blaine.

Blaine blushed. "Are you ready?"

"You two are not leaving without pictures!" Carole said happily.

Kurt chuckled, "Also, I got you a boutonniere.."

"Awee, that's so sweet!" Blaine said, standing closer to Kurt to get ready for pictures.

Kurt smiled wrapping his arm around Blaine's waist as Carole took more pictures than necessary.  
"Carole, can I please go get Blaine's boutonniere?" Kurt sighed.

Carole stopped. "Oh yes! Of course!"

Kurt sighed, smiling to himself as he walked into the kitchen and returned holding a small plastic box. He opened the box revealing a small simple arrangement of two small white orchids, the stems wrapped to create a small ribbon like effect.

cn1(dot)kaboodle(dot)com/hi/img/b/0/0/56/8/AAAAC1nQ-sUAAAAAAFaC2Q(dot)jpg?v=1245825870000

"Oh my God," Blaine gasped. "It's beautiful."

Kurt smiled, carefully removing it from the box.  
"Do you really like it?"

"It's perfect. You know me so well," Blaine said, tears in his eyes.

Kurt smiled, handing the box to Burt before starting to pin the boutonniere to Blaine's lapel. Carole quickly snapped a few pictures as Kurt adjusted it.

Blaine wiped his tears away. "I am so sorry. I forgot to get you one. I've been planning our trip and it completely slipped my mind..."

"It's okay baby.." Kurt smiled, kissing Blaine softly.

"Are you sure? I feel like an idiot..."

"It's okay Blaine.." Kurt smiled, kissing Blaine's forehead. "I think tonight will be just as magical without a flower on my lapel."

Blaine smiled. "You're so perfect."

Kurt kissed Blaine again before they all said goodbye to the family and started towards Blaine's car. "So, I made us some reservations at that new restaurant, Darnelle's.." Kurt smiled.

"Oh my God!" Blaine gasped. "I've been wanting to go there!"

"I know.." Kurt smiled, grabbing Blaine's hand.

"I..Umm..didn't know what you wanted to do after..." Blaine started. "So I booked a suite for us at the casino...just in case..."

Kurt smiled. "That's perfect.."

"It has a hot tub...I thought we could relax a bit. I already have our clothes and stuff there. Mom got us some Smirnoff. Nothing too strong, just enough to relax and have a good time."

"You thought of everything didn't you?" Kurt asked as they got in the car.

"Just about," Blaine smiled proudly.

Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand, grinning as they started towards the restaurant.

Blaine parked and opened the door for Kurt, walking into the nice restaurant hand in hand.

Kurt told the hostess his name and they were led to a table. The room was beautiful and candle-lit with classical music playing lightly. They sat and ordered their drinks as Kurt smiled across the table at Blaine.

Blaine shook his head. "This place is amazing..."

Kurt grinned, "I'm glad you like it baby..." He said, unable to take his eyes off of Blaine.

"You look gorgeous," Blaine smiled. "I love the way you put your outfit together. It's so original...so you."

"Do you really like it?" Kurt asked, his smile growing. "Dad was a bit skeptical.."

"I understand why. I mean, I am a little worried about what people might say. I don't want you to get upset because of an ignorant asshole. But I do love the outfit. I wouldn't have thought of a kilt. I can't wait to see you dance in it."

Kurt smiled, reaching across the table and grabbing Blaine's hands. "I really hoped you would like it, and I really think this school has changed...We haven't had anything said or done to us since the park.." Kurt said, frowning a bit as Blaine cringed at the memory.

Blaine nodded. "I still don't really trust them. But as long as you are happy and no one tries to ruin our night, then I'm happy."

"Nothing can ruin tonight.." Kurt smiled, squeezing Blaine's hand.

Blaine smiled. "Good. Also, I've been doing some research. I think I found a college that would be good for both of us..."

"Which?" Kurt asked, nodding gratefully to the waiter as he brought their drinks.

"Ohio Northern University," Blaine said, taking a sip of his soda. "They have a great music education program that I was looking into. And they have a Musical Theatre bachelor of arts degree...If thyself what you wanted. Its only like half an hour away."

"That's perfect!" Kurt smiled, bouncing happily.

"I haven't even told you the best part for you," Blaine smiled widely. "Each spring, the graduating class in musical theatre travels to New York to present a showcase for agents and casting directors! So even though we are staying in Ohio for now, this could really help you."

Kurt's smile grew wider. "Blaine...Oh my god..." he said, a hand covering his mouth.

Blaine leaned over the table, moving Kurt's hand and kissing him softly. "I was up all night trying to find the perfect college for the both of us here."

"I love you so much..." Kurt whispered, tears gathering in his eyes.

"I love you too, Kurt. So we'll go to college here, save money. You'll get you're big break your graduating year. We'll go to New York and get married."

Kurt smiled. "Well, After we graduate, and before the trip, don't make any plans.."

"What are we doing? "

"Surprise.." Kurt smiled.

"Alright," Blaine said softly. "Summer of surprises!"

"Surprises indeed.." Kurt smiled, sipping his water.

"How am I so lucky?"

Kurt blushed. "I'm the lucky one.."

Blaine traced a little heart on the back of Kurt's hand. "I love you so much."

Kurt smiled at the gesture. "I love you too.." he said quietly.

The waiter brought out their food. They ate and talked about the night and college. They looked so happy.

After they ate and the waiter brought out the bill, Blaine started to pull out his wallet.  
"No, no way mister. This is on me.." Kurt smiled, pulling out his own and grabbing the bill.

Blaine smiled. "You're sweet. Thank you, baby."

Kurt placed the money in the bill slip and grinned at Blaine. "You're welcome..Now let's go.."

Blaine grinned as Kurt took his hand and lead them back to his car.

Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand as they drove, bouncing excitedly.

"Are you excited? I surely can't tell," Blaine giggled.

"Yes, very!" Kurt smiled happily.

"You're so adorable," Blaine said sweetly as they pulled into the parking lot.

Kurt sighed happily as they parked. "Are you ready for this?"

Blaine nodded. "I'm ready to dance with my baby."

Kurt smiled. "Well, I know we won't be able to do this in there so..." Kurt leaned over, capturing Blaine's lips in a deep kiss.

Blaine moaned, closing his eyes and wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist.

Kurt smiled against Blaine's lips, letting Blaine slip his tongue into his mouth as he placed his hands on the back of his neck.

Blaine gasped as the kiss deepened. He knew he'd never get sick of this feeling...getting lost in Kurt's kiss.

Kurt let out a small moan as he pulled Blaine closer.

Blaine whimpered as his hands trailed down to Kurt's ass.

Kurt gasped lightly. "Blaine.." He moaned.

"Baby...if we don't stop...fuck..." Blaine breathed out.

Kurt nodded, pressing one more kiss to Blaine's lips.

Blaine sighed happily as Kurt leaned back. "You literally take my breath away."

"So do you.." Kurt said softly.

Blaine blushed. "You ready?"

Kurt nodded. They both got out of the car, linking arms as they walked up to the school.

They walked into the gym, looking at all the decorations.

Brittany jumped in front of them. "Oh my god! You guys look so amazing!"

"Look at you!" Blaine said, admiring her dress. "Stunning!"

"Thank you!" She giggled.

"Where's Santana?" Blaine asked.

"Right here.." The Latina smiled, walking up behind her in a gorgeous red dress.

"Gorgeous...just gorgeous!" Blaine cooed, hugging her.

"You don't look too bad yourself short stuff." She smiled.

"Thanks!" Blaine said happily. "What do you think about Kurt?"

Santana looked at Kurt. "Well it's very...You.." she smiled.

"For both of our sakes I'll take that as a compliment.." Kurt said happily.

Blaine giggled. "Let's go dance!"

Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and pulled him to the dance floor, smiling wide.

Blaine placed his hands on Kurt's shoulders as they danced and swayed to the music.

Kurt kissed Blaine's temple softly. "I love you.."

Blaine smiled. "I love you too."

Kurt wrapped his arms tighter around Blaine's waist, nuzzling against his neck.

"Thanks for inviting me.."

"Who else would I invite?" Kurt giggled.

Blaine shrugged. "I don't know."

"You're right..I should have asked Taylor Lautner.." Kurt giggled.

"I would so take Robert Pattinson!" Blaine blushed.

Kurt laughed. "He's gross though.."

"He can bite me though! And you know I love your pale skin. Though, his doesn't even come close," Blaine said.

"I can bite you too.." Kurt whispered, turning his head to kiss Blaine's neck softly.

Blaine shivered. "I love when you bite me."

"I know.." Kurt giggled, kissing up to Blaine's cheek.

Blaine blushed. "Is that why you like my abs so much? Do you think of Taylor Lautner?"

"Of course not..It's more like, when I see his, I think of how much sexier you are than him.." Kurt giggled.

"Lies," Blaine said, blushing more.

"Never..." Kurt smiled, resting his forehead against Blaine's as another slow song came on.

"You're perfect.." Blaine whispered.

"So are you.." Kurt smiled, pulling Blaine closer.

Blaine nuzzled against Kurt as they slowly danced.

The night was amazing and they all danced to just about every song. Kurt walked back to the table, sitting down and fanning himself after a dance where most of the glee clubbers danced together. "Oh my god it's so hot..." he panted.

"Ill get us some drinks," Blaine said before walking off.

Kurt smiled as his fiancé walked off. He grabbed one off the cloth napkins from the table, dabbing at his sweat laced forehead.

Blaine returned with water. "Here you go, love."

Kurt smiled, grabbing the water from Blaine and smiling. "Thank you baby..." he smiled, crossing his legs. "Ugh, these boots are killing me..." he said, taking a sip.

"You're welcome," Blaine said sweetly. "Are you okay?"

"Of course!" Kurt smiled. "I'm having so much fun! Are you?"

"It's so much fun!"

Kurt smiled, leaning over to kiss Blaine's cheek. "But I still can't wait to get back to the suite.."

"It'll be amazing.." Blaine blushed.

"It will.." Kurt smiled. They stayed long enough for prom king and queen, (some random jock and cheerleader) and Kurt felt like his feet were about to fall off in his Doc Martins.  
"Ohhh fuuuuck..My feet.." he whined.

"Take them off," Blaine suggested. "Most of the girls take off their heels."

"Blaine, I am not about to have a white-girl-in-the-club moment..I made a vow with these boots. It's 'till home do us part, not 'till pain do us part." Kurt said, looking down at the shoes.

"Okay. Then come on and dance some more."

Kurt nodded, grabbing Blaine's hand and walking with him to the dance floor.

Blaine laughed and danced with Kurt, spinning him around in a couple circles when a Jock walked by and laughed.

Kurt eyed in his direction, but tried to ignore it. Blaine shot them a glare as they heard a 'What the hell is he wearing?'.

"Ignore them. You look amazing," Blaine said.

Kurt looked down, he liked how he looked, but it still hurt.

"Baby," Blaine said, lifting Kurt's chin. "You're the best dressed here."

Kurt smiled lightly, wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck. "I love you.."

"I love you too," Blaine said sweetly. "Forget about them. Tonight is about us and our love."

Kurt gave Blaine a small kiss before Mr. Schue came up to them. "Blaine, You wanna help me out?" He asked breathlessly.

Blaine nodded, smiling to Kurt. "I'll be back."

Kurt nodded, walking back over to the table, slightly confused.

Blaine helped the teacher set up on the stage. He stepped in front of the microphone. "Hi...I'm Blaine Anderson and I'd like to sing a little something for you all."

Kurt smiled, looking up at his fiancé.

"It's something I wrote myself actually, and it's a little slow, but I feel like we all need that right now.." Blaine smiled, "So I hope you enjoy.." He said, sitting behind the keyboard and starting to play.

"I've been alone...Surrounded by darkness,  
I've seen how heartless, the world can be..  
I've seen you crying,  
You felt like it's hopeless..I'll always do my best to make you see.."

Britt smiled up at Blaine, turning to wink at Kurt. Kurt had tears in his eyes as Blaine continued to sing.

"Baby, you're not alone,  
cause you're here with me.  
And nothing's ever gonna bring us down  
cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you,  
and you know it's true.  
It don't matter what'll come to be,  
our love is all we need to make it through..

Now I know it ain't easy  
but it ain't hard trying.  
Every time I see you smiling,  
and I feel you so close to me  
And you tell me.."

Kurt smiled at his fiancé. He was so talented. And his voice...Blaine was perfect.

"Our love is all we need to make it through  
I still have trouble.  
I trip and stumble,  
trying to make sense of things sometimes.  
I look for reasons,  
but I don't need 'em.  
All I need is to look in your eyes,  
and I realize.."

Kurt let the tears fall. He was in love with the most amazing guy.

Blaine looked up, directly into Kurt's eyes.

"Baby I'm not alone.  
Cause you're here with me,  
and nothing's ever gonna take us down.  
Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you,  
and you know it's true.  
It don't matter what'll come to be,  
our love is all we need to make it through..." He finished, playing the last few notes gently.

Kurt quickly wiped his tears before anyone could see. Light applause sounded throughout the auditorium as Blaine stood up.

"Thank you.." Blaine smiled, giving a small bow before walking offstage.

Blaine walked up, wrapping his arms around Kurt. "What did you think?"

"Oh my god..Blaine..That was so beautiful and amazing...You are so talented and..I love you..I love you so much..." Kurt said quickly.

Blaine kissed Kurt's cheek. "I love you too."

Kurt let Blaine hold him as they danced to a few more songs. "Are you ready to go?" Kurt asked as they sat back down at the table. Blaine's bowtie was undone and his curls had sprung free from their gel prison long ago. He looked absolutely edible.

"Yes," Blaine said softly. "That hot tub sounds pretty amazing right now."

Kurt smiled, groaning a bit as he stood, fuck, his feet were sore, and grabbed Blaine's hand.

When they got out of the school, Blaine picked up Kurt and carried him to the car.

"Blaine!" Kurt giggled.

"What?" Blaine smiled.

"You're sweet.."

"I try. I just can't wait to relax with you..."

Kurt smiled as Blaine set him down, and he got in the car. "I know..Tonight was amazing Blaine...well..So far.."

"Oh? So you think its downhill from here?" Blaine said jokingly.

"Of course..You and I alone all night in a suite? Sounds pretty boring to me.." Kurt said, smiling slyly.

"Well boring is my middle name," Blaine chuckled.

Kurt leaned over pressing a small kiss to Blaine's neck. "I love you.."

Blaine sighed softly. "I love you too."

Kurt smiled, sitting back as Blaine pulled out of the lot.

Blaine drove them to the casino. He opened Kurt's door and took his hand before walking up to check them in.

They checked in and took the elevator up to the suite, Kurt bouncing happily as they stopped on their floor.

Blaine giggled. Kurt was just too cute. He grabbed his fiancé's hand and lead him to their room. He opened the door and brought Kurt in. "What do you think?"

"Blaine.." Kurt gasped. It was beautiful. It had a dining area, kitchen, den, and most importantly a bedroom. It was all so beautifully decorated.

Blaine smiled at Kurt's reaction. "Is it too much?"

"No...It's perfect...I love you.." Kurt said, turning to look at Blaine.

Blaine smiled. "I love you too," he said, pouring them each a glass of Apple Smirnoff.

Kurt smiled, taking it from Blaine. "So..There's a hot tub?"

"Right around that corner," Blaine said. "Want to get it ready? I'll put music on."

Kurt nodded, looking over the rim of his cup at Blaine as he strutted out to the hot tub, getting it ready.

Blaine went to get his iPod dock and hooked it up by the hot tub. He found his playlist that he had made for special occasions like this. "Suits or no?" Blaine asked.

"I think you know the answer to that.." Kurt said smoothly, pulling off his suit jacket.

"I meant bathing suits," Blaine giggled as he started to strip.

"So did I.." Kurt smiled, pulling off the rest of his suit, boots and underwear.

Blaine slid into the water after Kurt, moving to sit in his lap. "So...can I have any hints to this surprise you have for me this summer?"

"Hmmm...I don't think so.." Kurt said, taking another sip of his drink.

Blaine kissed Kurt's neck. "None at all?"

Kurt set his drink down and smiled. "Nope.."

Blaine pretended to pout. "Why not?"

"Because then it wouldn't be a surprise.." Kurt said simply.

Blaine let out a deep breath. "Fine," he said in defeat.

"You're so cute when you pout.." Kurt smiled.

"Oh really? Well if I'm so cute when I pout, what am I when I do this?" Blaine asked, sucking Kurt's ear lobe between his teeth.

"Mmmm...Fuck.." Kurt gasped.

"Hmm...I don't think I understand that description," Blaine said, grazing his teeth on Kurt's neck.

"Blaine...God..You're so sexy..." Kurt moaned.

Blaine smiled before biting down harshly. He moved back up, breathing heavily in Kurt's ear. "Not even a small hint?"

"I wouldn't be able to hint without giving it away.." Kurt sighed

"Okay," Blaine whispered, firmly licking up the shell of Kurt's ear. "I have plans for you tonight..."

"And what would those be?" Kurt breathed out, placing his hands on Blaine's hips.

"This is just the start. I'm gonna tie you to the bed...blindfold you...tease you until you beg me to let you cum.."

Kurt moaned softly. "Oh..Fuck baby...Yes.."

"You want to be my sexy little cock slut?" Blaine whispered hotly.

"Yes baby...Please.." Kurt whispered, running his hands up and down Blaine's sides.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hands, placing them on the sides of the tub. "No touching." He said before kissing Kurt's neck.

Kurt sighed softly. "Blaine...Fuck.."

Blaine smiled to himself, kissing to Kurt's chest. He lightly licked over his nipple, earning a small gasp.

Kurt grasped the edges of the hot tub tightly, his back arching.

Blaine took the little nub into his mouth, sucking lightly. He loved the sounds Kurt made.

Kurt whimpered lightly, letting his head fall back. "Baby..."

"You ready for the bed?"

Kurt nodded quickly. "Yes..Yes Blaine.."

"Go get dried off and lay down. I'll be there in a minute."

Kurt got up, going to grab a towel and drying off before lying back on the bed.

Blaine grabbed the little kit he bought. "Put the blindfold on..."

Kurt bit his lip, grabbing the blind fold from Blaine and putting it on.

Blaine tied Kurt's arms and legs to the bed. "God, you're beautiful..."

Kurt let his head fall back on the pillow as Blaine pulled the ties around his wrists and ankles. He was so used to tying Blaine up. His breathing was increasing in anticipation of Blaine's next move.

Blaine lightly brought his fingertips down Kurt's sides. "How do you feel, baby?"

Kurt sighed at the touch. "A-a little nervous.." he admitted.

Blaine leaned down, kissing Kurt softly. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes.." Kurt said quietly.

"Relax," Blaine whispered, kissing to Kurt's neck. He bit down lightly as he straddled Kurt.

Kurt moaned as he felt Blaine's teeth. "Fuck...Blaine.."

"You like that, baby?" Blaine asked, moving down to Kurt's chest.

"Yes Blaine..." Kurt breathed out. He had to admit, something about not being able to see or touch, made it more intense.

Blaine positioned himself between Kurt's legs. He kissed down, taking one of his lover's nipples into his mouth.

"A-ah!" Kurt gasped, his back arching lightly.

Blaine moaned, moving to the other and sucking it into his warm mouth.

Kurt bit his lip, pulling lightly at his ties as he felt Blaine's amazing mouth on him.

Blaine loved seeing Kurt like this. He kissed down further, swirling his tongue around hos fiancé's navel.

Kurt's breathing increased as Blaine moved lower. "Fuck..You're amazing ." Kurt panted.

Blaine kissed and nipped at Kurt's beautiful, feather covered hips. "You're so gorgeous..."

Kurt's hips rolled up slightly, small whimpers escaping his lips.

"What do you want baby? Want me to ride that amazing...thick...cock?" Blaine said between kisses.

"Oh fuck yes...Please Blaine.." Kurt moaned.

Blaine smiled, moving his full lips to Kurt's inner thighs. "Your skin's so soft. Mmm..."

Kurt trembled lightly at the touch. Fuck, Blaine was going to make him come completely undone..

He moved to the base of Kurt's cock, licking a firm line up the underside.

Kurt moaned, moving his hips up with Blaine's tongue, trying to keep it on him longer.

Blaine licked back to the base, sucking on the sensitive skin there.

Kurt's mouth dropped open, gasping harshly."Ohh..Baby!"

Blaine continued, sucking a little harder as he reached under and cupped Kurt's ass.

"Blaine...Oh god..That feels so...Ah!" Kurt panted.

Blaine kissed up Kurt's throbbing member before sinking over it, taking him deep into his throat.

"Oh fuck..Yes baby..Ahh..So so good ." Kurt moaned, thrusting up into Blaine's mouth lightly.

Blaine bobbed his head, moaning as he made sure he took Kurt all the way.

Kurt felt himself hit the back of Blaine's throat and moaned loudly. "Fuck!"

Blaine gave Kurt a few more sucks before pulling off. "I love taking your cock deep."

Kurt whined at the loss of Blaine's mouth on him, but moaned at the words. "I love when you do it..."

Blaine straddled Kurt again, grinding down as he kissed Kurt deeply.

Kurt sucked lightly on Blaine's tongue as they kissed, moaning loudly as he thrust up.

Blaine pulled back. "Tell me how much you need me."

"I need you so bad...Blaine...I need you more than anything baby..I want to fill you..I want you to fuck yourself on my cock.." Kurt groaned.

Blaine moaned at Kurt's words. He leaned back, pumping him slowly. "I can't wait to feel you stretch me.."

"Oh fuck Blaine..." Kurt gasped lightly.

"Beg for me," Blaine whispered, his voice going deep with lust.

Kurt panted, "Please ride me Blaine...Please baby...I-I need you.."

Blaine slowly lowered himself, moaning as the head entered him.

Kurt's head fell back. "Oh fuck...Blaine...Yes..."

Blaine lowered himself more, letting Kurt stretch him as he dragged his nails down Kurt's chest.

Kurt growled low in his throat as he tried to thrust up.

Blaine let himself get used to the stretch, moaning loudly. "Baby...you're so big!"

Kurt gasped at Blaine's words, wishing he could touch Blaine. "Tell me...Tell me how I feel inside of you." He said roughly.

Blaine let out a low growl. "So...so fucking good. You fill me perfectly. Oh fuck," he moaned, slowly riding his fiancé.

Kurt let out a long moan..."Blaine...Baby..so good.."

Blaine sped up, fucking himself on Kurt. "Kuurtt! Oh yes!"

"B-Blaine...Please..I want to-Unh! See you.." Kurt panted desperately.

Blaine pulled off the blindfold off, throwing it to the side. "Better?" Blaine asked.

Kurt blinked a couple of times, looking up at Blaine who just looked so fucking amazing, sweating and panting as he rolled his body above him.  
"Much.."

Blaine smiled, moving his hips faster. "Oh baby...fuck..."

"So fucking sexy...Shit.." Kurt moaned, letting his eyes drink in the body he had gone so long without looking at

Blaine leaned down, capturing Kurt's lips in a deep, passionate kiss.

Kurt moaned loudly against Blaine's lips, thrusting up into Blaine as much as his bounds would allow him.

"I love you so much, Kurt..." Blaine breathed out, burying his face in Kurt's neck. "B-bite me..."

Kurt moaned turning his head and biting down roughly on the dark haired boy's neck, moaning deep as he sucked on the skin, marking it.

Blaine cried out. "Fuck! God yes!"

Kurt licked over the spot lightly."Mmm..I love how much you love being bitten.."

"Feels...ahh! So good!" Blaine moaned, thrusting himself down.

Kurt cried out. "Fuck! Blaine! I'm close!"

Blaine worked himself faster. "Fill me baby! Oh fuck!"

Kurt's back arched beautifully as he groaned loudly cumming deep inside of Blaine as he pulled roughly at the ties.

Blaine screamed Kurt's name, panting as he came on Kurt's chest.

Kurt moaned as he felt Blaine's cum strike his chest. "Kiss me..." Kurt gasped.

Blaine leaned down, kissing Kurt deeply.

Kurt sighed softly as he kissed Blaine back, his libs going limp.

Blaine pulled back, reaching over to untie Kurt.

Kurt relaxed as Blaine untied his arms and legs. He immediately wrapped himself around Blaine, sighing softly.

Blaine giggled. "You're so cute."

"Why?" Kurt asked. "Because I like to cuddle with my fiancé after amazing sex?"

"And get my cum all over me," Blaine chuckled, pointing to Kurt's chest.

"Well that's what baths are for.." Kurt smiled, kissing Blaine's cheek.

"True," Blaine said, kissing Kurt softly.

Kurt smiled against Blaine's lips, kissing him languidly. "I love you..."

"I love you too," Blaine said softly.

Kurt pulled Blaine closer. "Do you want to take a bath with me?"

"Yeah," Blaine nodded.

Kurt smiled, standing before picking Blaine up and carrying him into the large bathroom.

"Ahh!" Blaine giggled as Kurt carried him.

"And you say I'm cute.." Kurt smiled.

"You are cute," Blaine grinned. "And beautiful and sexy as hell."

"Whatever you say sweetie.." Kurt giggled.

"Its true!" Blaine smiled.

Kurt set Blaine on the counter, kissing his nose

Blaine blushed. "I love the way you take care of me."

"Well I take care of you because I love you.." Kurt smiled, going to start the water in the large jaccuzzi tub.

"I love you too, "Blaine smiled.

Kurt walked back over to Blaine, giving him several small kisses.

"You're so good to me," Blaine whispered.

Kurt smiled, placing a hand on Blaine's cheek. "Like I said, I love you.."

Blaine smiled sweetly. "I love you too."

Kurt kissed Blaine again, wrapping his arms around his neck.

Blaine moaned softly. "Let's get in."

Kurt smiled, kissing Blaine again before he slipped into the tub.

Blaine followed Kurt. "Oh my God. This feels so good!"

Kurt let Blaine lay back against his chest."Mmm..It does.."

"Was it as boring as you thought it would be?" Blaine chuckled.

"Nothing is ever boring with you.." Kurt sighed happily.

"You're sweet..."

Kurt giggled lightly as he kissed the top if Blaine's head, before starting to massage his shoulders lightly.

Blaine sighed happily, relaxing at Kurt's touch.

"Blaine, you're really tense baby..." Kurt said softly, massaging a bit harder.

Blaine nodded. "I know."

"Are you stressed about something?" Kurt asked.

"It's just the end of the year. We're graduating...I'm trying to make sure our trip is planned right..."

Kurt kissed the side of Blaine's neck sweetly. "You just need to relax baby.."

"I am right now," Blaine smiled.

Kurt smiled back. "Good.." he said softly, kneading his fingers deeper into the tense muscle.

"That feels really good..."

"Well, it's supposed to.." Kurt chuckled lightly.

"Not everyone can give a massage, " Blaine pointed out.

Kurt smiled, moving his hands to work the back of Blaine's neck.

Blaine let out a soft moan. He loved how Kurt knew just how to touch him.

Kurt kissed Blaine's cheek softly as he worked down to Blaine's shoulders again. "I love you..."

Blaine smiled. "I love you too, Kurt."

Kurt continued massaging Blaine, kissing the spot behind his ear.

Blaine let himself completely relax against Kurt. "Baby.."

"Yes love?" Kurt asked.

"Just...feels so good..." Blaine sighed.

"I'm glad.." Kurt said smoothly, kissing his ear.

Blaine smiled, leaning back more. "How are you so perfect?"

"Because, you made me this way." Kurt said simply.

Blaine turned with tears in his eyes, wrapping his legs around Kurt. He rested his head on Kurt's shoulder. "I can't wait until I can finally marry you..."

Kurt smiled softly, kissing Blaine's curls, "I love you..."

"I love you too," Blaine said quietly. "Promise me something?"

"Anything.."

"I know we have to wait to get married...but promise me it won't be much longer after we graduate from college?" Blaine asked.

"Blaine, I promise to marry you as soon as possible.." Kurt said quietly.

Blaine sniffled. "Thank you baby."

Kurt turned Blaine's head, pressing their lips together gently.

Blaine smiled. "I'm so lucky..."

"So am I Blaine..." Kurt said quietly. "Let's go to bed love..."

Blaine nodded kissing Kurt softly before standing up to get out.

Kurt smiled, drying off and following Blaine to the bedroom.

Blaine climbed into the bed, motioning for Kurt to lay with him.

Kurt climbed in the bed, pulling Blaine close from behind.

Blaine sighed. "Perfect ending to a perfect night."

Kurt nodded, kissing the back of Blaine's neck. "Agreed.."

"Mmm, goodnight baby."

"Goodnight my love..." Kurt whispered.


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning, Kurt woke up to Blaine spread out on the bed. He smiled softly, leaning over to press soft kisses down Blaine's chest to his hips, which peeked out over the edge of the sheets.

Blaine moaned softly, his hands moving to his hair.

Kurt sucked at a small spot on the skin, before pulling the sheets down a bit, kissing further down.

Blaine's eyes fluttered open. "Mmm, baby..."

"Good morning.." Kurt said softly, kissing over Blaine's member.

"Ohhh..." Blaine moaned. "Good morning."

Kurt smiled, positioning himself between Blaine's legs, and licking lightly at his stiffening cock.

Blaine gasped. "Oh my...fuck..."

Kurt sucked the head into his mouth, moaning softly as he felt Blaine growing harder in his mouth.

Blaine pulled on his curls. "Kuuurrtt!"

Kurt bobbed his head slowly, taking time to taste, feel. He traced his tongue along the vein on the underside up to the slit, closing his eyes as he got lost in the deed.

Blaine arched his back. "Holy shit...so g...ahh! So good..."

Kurt traced his fingers lightly along Blaine's inner thighs, sucking at the tip before taking him all down his throat.

Blaine trailed his fingertips down his own abs, trying not to buck his hips up into the amazing wet heat of Kurt's mouth.

Kurt hummed softly sucking hard as he dragged his tongue up Blaine's length.

Blaine moaned loudly. "Oh shit! Kurt!"

Kurt pulled off, pumping Blaine slowly as he sucked lightly at the spot where his thigh and hip connected.

Blaine sighed. "Fuck, I love you...I love you..."

"I love you too baby.." Kurt said quietly, pressing open mouthed kisses up Blaine's thick cock.

Blaine moaned deep in his throat. "Baby..."

"Mmmm...I love your cock baby...Tastes so good.." Kurt said, licking at some precum that was leaking out of the head.

Blaine could've cum just from Kurt's words. "Please..."

"Please what baby? " Kurt asked, kissing the head very lightly.

"Make me cum..." Blaine panted. "I-I need you...'

Kurt smiled against Blaine's length. "I want your cum so bad baby.."

"It's all yours baby...touch me please..."

Kurt moaned softly, closing his eyes before sucking Blaine back into his mouth.

Blaine gasped. "Kurt...kurrrt..."

Kurt sighed softly, relaxing his throat as he took more of Blaine.

Soft moans escaped Blaine's mouth as his eyes slipped close.

Kurt pulled off, sucking a finger into his mouth and getting it wet before spreading Blaine's legs more.

Blaine let Kurt give himself better access, moaning at the anticipation.

Kurt slowly pushed his fingers inside of Blaine, taking him back into his mouth.

Blaine gasped at the stretch. "Baby...ahh! Amazing..."

Kurt pushed in further, his finger rubbing over Blaine's prostate as he sucked harder.

Blaine cried out. "Oh baby! Fuck me, Kurt!"

Kurt moaned around Blaine, slipping in another finger pressing harder against the bundle of nerves.

Blaine writhed, arching his back and screaming Kurt's name. "Yes! Fuck! So close!"

Kurt sucked Blaine harder, as he sped up his fingers.

"Baby...fuck! I'm gonna cum..."

Kurt looked up at Blaine, moaning loudly as he pressed against his prostate in an amazing way that made Blaine tremble.

Blaine's entire body shook, screaming as he let go and shot his load into Kurt's throat.

Kurt moaned around his lover, swallowing his cum happily.

Blaine panted as Kurt sucked him dry. "Oh my God..."

Kurt pulled off, kissing up Blaine's body to his lips.

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's neck, kissing him deeply as he rolled them over. "Let me take care of you..."

Kurt nodded. "I love you..."

"I love you too," Blaine said, softly kissing down Kurt's slender body.

Kurt sighed softly, letting his head fall back onto the pillow.

Blaine stopped at his hips, paying special attention to each one.

Kurt gave a small moan, letting his hand slip down to Blaine's hair.

Blaine sighed softly, licking around the base of Kurt's throbbing cock.

"Oh God...Blaine..." Kurt gasped.

Blaine placed light kisses on Kurt's thighs before running his tongue up the underside of Kurt's member.

Kurt gasped, pulling Blaine's hair lightly as his hips moved up slightly.

Blaine licked over the slit, taking Kurt deep.

Kurt moaned loudly, tugging at Blaine's curls as he tried to keep his hips from jumping up.

Blaine eagerly sucked Kurt, bobbing his head faster.

"Baby...Oh fuck..." Kurt breathed out, looking down at Blaine.

Blaine reached under, cupping Kurt's ass as he took him deeper.

"You're so amazing.." Kurt moaned, unable to stop his hips from jerking up a bit.

Blaine moaned as Kurt hit the back of his throat.

Kurt bit his lip, gasping lightly as he moved his hips in shallow movements.

Blaine bobbed his head with the rhythm of Kurt's hips. He loved the light way Kurt fucked his mouth.

"Blaine...Oh fuck..So fucking..ahh.." Kurt panted harshly.

Blaine sucked harder, moaning loudly.

Kurt moaned loudly. "Blaine..Fuck I'mgonnacum.."

Blaine bobbed his head faster, reaching up to hold Kurt's hands.

Kurt squeezed Blaine's hands tightly, moaning loudly as he came down Blaine's willing throat.

Blaine eagerly took Kurt's cum, making sure to get every drop.

Kurt's chest heaved as he rode out his orgasm. "Shit...Blaine.."

Blaine pulled of as Kurt went limp. "Yes baby?"

"You're just...Amazing.." Kurt breathed out.

Blaine giggled. "Thank you."

"C'mere..." Kurt said softly.

Blaine climbed on top of Kurt, kissing him deeply.

Kurt moaned softly, stroking Blaine's curls lovingly.

Blaine smiled against Kurt's lips. "I love you."

"I love you more than anything..." Kurt said quietly, looking up into Blaine's eyes.

Blaine smiled sweetly. "You're the best."

"So are you..." Kurt whispered lightly.

A tear fell from Blaine eye to his cheek as he leaned down, capturing Kurt's lips in a passionate kiss.

Kurt sighed into the kiss, running his hands up and down Blaine's back.

Blaine sighed happily. He couldn't believe how amazingly lucky he was.

Kurt pulled away, gazing up into Blaine's beautiful hazel eyes.

Blaine nuzzled into Kurt's neck.

Kurt smiled, bringing a hand up to rest on the back of Blaine's neck.

"I wanna lay like this forever..."

"I wish we could.." Kurt said softly.

"It would be heaven," Blaine sighed.

"Well then..When we're married we'll get to lay as long as we want.." Kurt said, turning his head to kiss Blaine's temple.

Blaine smiled against Kurt's neck. "It will be perfect."

"You're perfect.."

Blaine shook his head. "Not as much as you."

Kurt giggled lightly, knowing he would lose this. "Well...I think you are more perfect than anyone on this earth.." Kurt smiled.

Blaine kissed Kurt's neck. "We have to go soon..."

Kurt made a small noise in distaste at the idea of leaving.

"I know," Blaine groaned. "I don't want to either."

Kurt pulled Blaine closer, kissing his forehead. "Well, I just thought I should tell you again that last night was amazing.."

Blaine smiled. "It was. I definitely enjoyed myself."

"As did I.." Kurt said smiling lightly.

Blaine bit his lip. "I was scared you wouldn't like it..."

"Well, apparently you have transformed me into a freak Mr. Anderson.." Kurt giggled.

Blaine blushed. "It was always there. I could see it."

"So you could tell when you first met me? " Kurt asked.

"Within the first week, yes," Blaine said, smiling at the memory.

"How! " Kurt laughed, smiling up at his fiancé.

"Well, first it was the way you walked away after introducing yourself. It wasn't exactly a walk. Just, the way you moved your hips..." Blaine paused. "I could just tell. Then there was the time Britt brought me to your dad's shop. You were all greasy and sexy. Just the way you moved..."

"And here I was, thinking I was dating this shy, sweet boy, when the whole time he was thinking about whether I would like to have hot, kinky sex with him.." Kurt teased, smirking.

"Not always. Just when you showed off that perfect ass of yours," Blaine giggled.

Kurt blushed lightly. "You were a little perv.." He laughed. "Although, I will admit, I may have glanced at yours on...occasion.."

Blaine snorted. "Yeah, okay."

"Hey, I used to be a sweet innocent boy!" Kurt said, trying to keep a straight face.

"Until all this sexiness came into your life?" Blaine giggled.

"Mmmm...Of course.." Kurt smiled.

Blaine shook his head. "You're crazy."

"But that's why you love me.."

"And that huge cock," Blaine winked.

Kurt's cheeks grew redder as he buried his face in Blaine's chest. "Oh hush.." he mumbled.

"You know it's true," Blaine said, kissing the top of Kurt's head. "We should start getting ready though."

"No, I don't know it's true.." he sighed. "But yes, we should. "

Blaine rolled his eyes playfully as he stood up.

Kurt smiled up at Blaine, admiring his amazing body.

"Now who's the perv?" Blaine giggled as he walked to the bathroom.

"That ass is mine, I can stare at it whenever I want!" Kurt called.

Blaine started the water in the tub. "If you want it so bad, why don't you cone get it?"

Kurt smiled wide, getting up and walking to the bathroom. He stood behind Blaine, pulling him close. "You know it belongs to me." He said darkly.

Blaine bit back a moan. "Show me?"

Kurt kissed Blaine's neck softly, reaching down to squeeze one of his ass cheeks roughly.

Blaine gasped turning around to face Kurt. He buried his face in his fiancé's neck, biting down harshly.

"Fuck..." Kurt gasped, reaching both hands down to massage Blaine's amazing ass.

Blaine moaned. "Oh shit...that feels so good..."

"Who do you belong to?" Kurt whispered in Blaine's ear.

Blaine gasped, leaning onto Kurt. "You...I belong to you..."

"Mmhmm...That's right.." Kurt said, pulling Blaine closer and kissing at his jaw.

A shiver ran down Blaine's spine. "I love when you do this..."

"I know...My little cockslut loves being dominated doesn't he?" Kurt asked, backing Blaine into the wall.

"Unngghh!" Blaine moaned as he felt the cold tile on his back. "Yes...I love it..."

Kurt looked down at Blaine, licking his lips. "So sexy..." he whispered as he leaned in slowly.

Blaine looked at Kurt with innocent eyes, leaning in to meet Kurt's lips.

Kurt moaned, pushing his tongue into Blaine's mouth. Kissing him forcefully, claiming him.

Blaine moaned against Kurt's lips. He was so hot like this.

Kurt bit Blaine's lip before lifting him up quickly.

A gasp escaped Blaine's lips. "Baby..."

Blaine wrapped his legs around Kurt's waist. "Yes baby?"

"You're so..."Blaine shivered. "So sexy..."

Kurt smiled, leaning in and sucking at Blaine's neck.

"Ahh!" Blaine moaned, his head falling back against the wall.

Kurt smiled before leaning in to suck harshly at Blaine's neck.

Blaine scratched up Kurt's back, rolling his body onto his fiancé's.

Kurt groaned, squeezing Blaine's amazing ass again. "Fuck you're so goddamn hot.."

Blaine whimpered. "Oh God...Kurt..."

"Do you want me to fuck you?"

"I...I need it..."

Kurt moaned, kissing Blaine deeply as he thrust up against him.

Blaine gasped loudly. "Fuck!"

"Go get the lube." Kurt commanded, slapping Blaine's ass before setting him down.

Blaine hurried to the bedroom and grabbed the bottle, hurrying back to Kurt.

Kurt grabbed the lube from Blaine and bent him over the counter roughly.

Blaine whimpered lightly, pushing his ass back onto Kurt.

"Look at you...So desperate for me to fuck you.." Kurt smiled.

"Please...please Kurt..." Blaine pleaded.

"Please what?" Kurt asked, gripping Blaine's ass and spreading him slightly.

"Fuck me with your huge cock..." Blaine said quietly.

"Fuck.." Kurt moaned, opening the lube and slicking up his fingers.

Blaine squirmed in front of Kurt, waiting for his lover to enter him.

Kurt reached down, pressing a finger into Blaine.

Blaine moaned loudly. "Baby...mmmm..."

"Talk to me Blaine.." Kurt said, slowly fingering his fiancé.

"You feel so good...I need more...please...I love the way you stretch me...tease me...fuck me..."

Kurt smiled cockily, looking up into the mirror in front of them so he could see the younger's face. "You like being filled don't you?"

Blaine nodded. "I love when you fill me with your thick cock."

Kurt added another finger watching Blaine intently as he pushed it in.

Blaine arched his back, "baby...please..."

"Be patient.."

Blaine let out a sharp whine as he nodded.

Kurt pulled out adding a third finger and pushing in deep, stretching him.

"Ahhh! Fuck!" Blaine writhed. "S-so good..."

Kurt leaned down, kissing up Blaine's spine.

Blaine panted beneath Kurt, his eyes closing. "Please...I'm begging you Kurt..."

Kurt kissed once more before pulling out of him.

Blaine whimpered from the loss. But he knew he was getting closer to having Kurt inside him.

Kurt grabbed his cock, slicking it up before slowly pushing it inside of Blaine.

Blaine's head fell back as he let the moans escape his parted lips.

Kurt pushed all the way into his lover, not moving as he rubbed up and down his back.

Blaine sighed, breathing harshly. "Kurrrttt...fuck you're so big!"

Kurt moaned, giving small shallow thrusts.

"Please...baby faster..." Blaine pleaded.

"Who do you belong to?..." Kurt asked.

"You...only you..." Blaine gasped. "I belong to you, Kurt..."

Kurt smiled before speeding up, quickly slamming into Blaine.

Blaine gripped the sides of the sink. "Ohhh fuck! Kurt!"

Kurt reached down, squeezing Blaine's ass roughly. "I love the way you take me...Such a good little-ah! Slut.."

"I love when you call me that! Shit...I'm your...ohhh! Slut!" Blaine rasped.

"I know baby..I know.." Kurt said roughly.

Blaine arched his back further as Kurt's throbbing member brushed over his sensitive bundle of nerves.

Kurt brought his hand down against Blaine's ass hard, thrusting faster as he felt Blaine tighten his muscles around him.

Blaine held on tightly as he cried out. "Oh my God! Fucking good!"

Kurt reached up, grabbing Blaine's hair and pulling him up as the other hand reached around, his fingertips tracing the dark trail of hair beneath his navel.

Blaine gasped. "Ahh! Baby! Don't stop! Fuck!"

Kurt kissed at Blaine's neck. "You like taking it like a whore don't you?" He rasped, pulling the dark curls harder.

Blaine whined, pushing his ass back to meet Kurt's thrusts. "Y...yes...I love it..."

"But you're my whore...Fuck.." Kurt moaned before sucking at a spot on Blaine's neck and smacking his ass again.

Blaine gasped, wincing a bit from the slight sting. "Yes baby...I'm your whore!"

Kurt rubbed over Blaine's now red cheek soothingly as he created a bruise on his neck.

Blaine moaned loudly. "Baby...I'm so close...please make your slut cum..."

"Mmhmm...Not yet.." Kurt said, pulling out of Blaine. I want you to suck me so I can cum all over that pretty little face of yours..."

Blaine whined at the loss but dropped to his knees and taking all of Kurt deep in his throat.

"Shit...That's right baby...take all of me like a good slut.." Kurt groaned, his hand going to Blaine's hair.

Blaine hummed around Kurt, working his talented tongue up and down Kurt's long member.

Kurt moaned, his head falling back as he leaned back against the counter. "Oh fuck..Yes baby.."

Blaine sucked harder, determined to get that sweet cum.

"Shit.." Kurt pulled Blaine's hair to get him off of his cock, and it made the sexiest, most obscene noise Kurt had ever heard as it popped out from between Blaine's swollen lips.

Blaine licked his parted lips. "Please...I need your cum."

Kurt quickly started fisting at his cock, Blaine occasionally darting his tongue out to lick up precum and Kurt flew over the edge, coming in long, thick ropes on Blaine's beautiful flushed face.

Blaine eagerly licked what he could, getting lost in the taste.

Kurt moaned, pumping himself through his orgasm. When he finally came down, he licked up what was left of his cum on his lover's face. "Did you bring the plug?" He panted.

Blaine's face lit up. "I-its in my bag..."

"Go get it.." Kurt commanded.

Blaine once again scurried out of the bathroom and to his bag, grabbing the plug and bringing it to Kurt.

Kurt took it from Blaine, setting it on the counter and pulling him close, kissing him deeply.

Blaine moaned against Kurt's soft lips, reaching around to scratch down his back.

Kurt inhaled sharply, pulling away from Blaine and running his hand down to his lover's untouched member.

Blaine gasped. "Fuck..."

Kurt pumped Blaine slowly, kissing up to his ear, nibbling at it lightly.

"Uunnnghh, please Kurt..."

"Tell me..Tell me exactly what you want.." Kurt whispered.

Blaine whimpered, "I want you to tease me with the plug...until I'm begging for you to let me cum..."

Kurt smiled, reaching over and slicking up the toy. "Turn around."

Blaine did as he was told, bending over the side of the tub.

Kurt smiled, pressing the tip of the plug against Blaine's hole.

Blaine moaned. "Mmm baby..."

Kurt slowly pressed it in, rubbing up and down Blaine's back.

Blaine sighed as the toy disappeared inside him. "C-can you turn it on?"

Kurt turned the toy on low, running his free hand up and down Blaine's side.

"Ohhhhh Kurrrrtt..." Blaine moaned, trying to push his hips back.

Kurt pushed lightly on the plug, kissing in between Blaine's shoulder blades.

Blaine moaned softly. "Oh God...I love you Kurt..."

"I love you too baby." Kurt whispered, turning the toy up more.

Blaine arched his back, his legs starting to tremble with pleasure.

"Fuck you're sexy.." Kurt groaned, teasing Blaine's prostate with the toy.

Blaine let out a sharp whine as his hips jumped forward. "Oh shit! So good!"

Kurt turned the plug up on high, squeezing his ass tightly.

Blaine's entire body shook as he cried out. "Fuck! Unnnghh! Yes, baby!"

Kurt pressed the toy deeper, pressing against Blaine's prostate.

Blaine writhed uncontrollably. "Please...I'm so close!"

Kurt turned it down a bit, "you want me to let you cum?"

Blaine nodded. "Yes...God yes..."

Kurt started pushing and pulling at the plug, watching Blaine.

The more Kurt teased him, the more Blaine shook. "Please..."

Kurt pushed the toy in deep, turning it on high again.

Blaine screamed Kurt's name, holding on with all he had.

"Cum.." Kurt said darkly, kissing the base if Blaine's spine.

Blaine fell to his knees, trembling as he came hard.

Kurt slowly turned the plug down, twisting it lightly.

Blaine panted harshly as he rode out his glorious orgasm.

Kurt kneeled, kissing Blaine's sweat laced neck as he gingerly pulled it out.

Blaine winced a little. "Holy shit..." he breathed out.

Kurt kissed Blaine's cheek, "Are you okay baby?"

Blaine nodded. "That...amazing..."

Kurt smiled, kissing Blaine's lips lightly.

"Bath?" Blaine asked hoarsely.

"Yes.." Kurt said, helping Blaine stand and get in the tub.

Later that day, Blaine walked into the apartment to see his mother sitting on the couch, reading.

He smiled, walking over to lay next to her. "Hey. How are you?"

"Good!" She smiled, setting her book down. "How was prom? Did you take pictures?"

"It was amazing! And we took plenty, don't worry," Blaine giggled.

"Good.." Marissa smiled.

"I got my confirmation information in my email this morning about our trip this summer..." Blaine said happily.

"Really?" She smiled. "That's great Hunn..Kurt will be so surprised." She said, grinning at her son.

"Are you sure the places will be okay? I think I found some events Kurt would like."

"Like what?" She asked.

Blaine thought for a moment. "A week in Paris... Eiffel tower, shopping, Paris fashion museum. A week in Milan...rectangle of gold shopping center and sight-seeing. Two weeks in London. Shakespeare's globe theater, tower of London, Windsor castle, sleeping beauty cabaret...what do you think?"

"I think he'll love it..I'm so proud of you for putting all of this together for you two Blaine..." Marissa said, taking her son's hand.

Blaine smiled. "Well we aren't able to get married so I wanted to do something special."

Marissa smiled, resting a hand on her stomach. "Well, Kurt might have a heart attack."

"Probably," Blaine laughed. "I can't wait though."

She laughed lightly, "I can't wait to hear about his reaction.."

"You'll be the first to know," Blaine smiled. "Are you hungry or anything?"

"No sweetie, I'm fine.." she said softly.

Blaine leaned over, feeling Marissa's stomach. "How's the baby?"

"He's good..Been moving a lot lately.." she smiled.

"Just a few more months. You ready?" Blaine asked.

"I'm kind of scared.." she sighed.

"About which part?"

"I just feel like I might be too old to raise another child.." She sighed.

Blaine hugged her close. "You're going to do great!"

Marissa gave a small smile, hugging Blaine back, "Thank you sweetie..."

"I mean, I didn't turn out so bad. And you know more now."

"True..You turned out alright.." she giggled, kissing his forehead.

Blaine laughed. "You're gonna do amazing."

"I love you Blaine..She sighed happily.

"I love you too, mom."

She placed a hand on her stomach as the other played with Blaine's curls. She was so happy.

Blaine sighed, letting his eyes slip closed as he relaxed.

She leaned down, kissing the top of her son's head. "I can't believe you're about to graduate.." She said quietly.

"I know. It doesn't seem real..."

"It feels like just yesterday..You were begging me to buy you the Buzz Lightyear toy.." Tears quickly gathered in her eyes. "I told myself I wouldn't do this.." she sniffed, looking away.

Blaine sat up, pulling her into his arms. "It's okay mom. I understand.."

"You're so grown up.." She whispered, hugging him tight.

"If it helps, I still need you. I'll always need you," Blaine said, rubbing circles on her back.

She nodded into her son's shoulder. "I just can't believe how quickly..." She sniffed.

Blaine kissed her forehead. "I know momma...I know. It's gonna be okay."

She smiled. Blaine hadn't called her that since he was a little boy.

"I love you," the curly haired boy said softly.

"I love you too mahal.." She said quietly. Blaine smiled, remembering that his mother used to call him the Filipino word when he was a child.

"Do you have anything planned while I'm gone this summer?" Blaine asked.

She sat back, wiping a few stray tears. "Just making sure this one is ready to come out when you get back. " She smiled, rubbing her baby bump.

Blaine smiled wider. "I can't wait."

"He's getting there.." she smiled as she felt Dylan move a bit.

"I know. Your tummy has gotten so big!"

"I know.." she sighed happily. "It's getting harder to even walk right." She laughed, groaning a bit as she stood, keeping one hand on her back.

"Do you need help with anything?" Blaine asked, kind of worried.

"Oh no sweetie", she smiled, wobbling over to the kitchen. "Just making some tea.."

Blaine got up. "Alright. I'm gonna get unpacked from last night and do my laundry."

" Alright dear. Tell me if you need anything.."

"I will," Blaine called back before walking off.

Kurt trotted down the stairs to see his father sitting on the sofa. "Hey Dad, can we talk?"

Burt smiled. "Of course. What's up?"

"Well...I've been saving up…after we graduate I was going to surprise Blaine with a flight to New York to get married.. His mom already knows and she's invited the close, accepting family..And I'm almost done planning it..I have a wedding planner in New York taking care of most of these things for me..." Kurt said after sitting down.

Burt sat back. "Are you sure you're ready? This is huge, kid. I know you planned on waiting. I just want to be sure you know what you're doing."

Kurt nodded confidently, "I know I am..I love Blaine more than anything Dad.." he smiled. "I guess what I'm really asking for..Is your blessing..."

"Blaine is a great guy. I know he's right for you. You've always had my blessing with him." Burt smiled sincerely. "You've really kept it from him this long?"

"I don't have any idea how, but yes.." Kurt giggled.

"Blaine is going to be completely shocked. This is an amazing thing you're doing." Burt said, a small tear falling down his cheek. "I love you, Kurt."

Kurt scooter closer to his father, pulling him close. "I love you too Dad..."

"I wish your mother could see how you turned out. You have no idea how proud she would be. She'd love Blaine..."

Kurt closed his eyes, picturing his mother and Blaine going shopping together, doing all of the little things Marissa and Kurt did. "I wish she was here...I miss her so much.." Kurt whispered, trying to hold back the tears.

"Me too..." Burt said quietly. "I don't know how I managed to raise you the way you came out. I'm so proud of you."

"Dad...You're an amazing father...Not everyone is as lucky to have accepting parents like you...Just look at Blaine last year when his dad kicked him out...That's the norm here...That's expected...But you aren't like them Dad...You somehow managed to see past me being gay and just see me as your son...I can't thank you enough for that.." Kurt said, looking up at Burt.

Burt wiped his tears. "I love you Kurt. You can't help who you fall for. I don't see how someone could judge their kid for falling in love. What you and Blaine have...that's something sacred. I'm happy for the both of you."

Kurt smiled up at his father, still fighting the tears. "Thank you dad..."

Burt shook his head. "Thank you. You've opened my eyes to a whole new world. Is there anything I can do to help with the wedding?"

Kurt smiled wider. "You don't have to worry about anything but showing up. I have it all under control.."

"I'm sure it's spectacular. Knowing you, it will be perfect," Burt smiled at his son.

Kurt laughed lightly, "You know me so well..Dad...Can I ask you something else?"

Burt nodded. "Anything."

"Do you think we're too young?"

"In a normal circumstance, yes. But with everything the two of you have been through, I know you can make it."

Burt saw his son's face light up at the words and his heart swelled. "Thanks Dad.." he said, grinning as he hugged him tightly.

"It's the truth," Burt smiled. "Why don't you go help Carole with dinner and tell her your plans?"

Kurt giggled lightly, standing. "She's going to freak.."

Burt chuckled. "I'm sure I'll hear her scream from here."

Kurt kissed his father's cheek before hugging him tight. "I love you dad.."

"I love you too, son," Burt said softly.

Kurt stood, smiling slightly before walking into the kitchen to help Carole.

Carole lit up when she saw Kurt. "Hey! How was prom? Tell me everything!"

"Romantic candle lit dinner, dancing all night, then an evening at the hotel.. It was perfect.." He sighed dreamily.

Carole smiled. "You two looked so handsome...so amazing together..."

Kurt smiled, "Thank you.." he said softly.

"You're welcome," she sighed happily.

"So, I want your opinion on something..." Kurt said walking over.

Carole looked at Kurt, trying to see what he was trying to tell her. "What about?"

Kurt pulled himself up on the counter, sitting before explaining his plan to her.

She stood there, mouth open and eyes wide with shock. "Oh my God...Blaine is going to flip!"

"I know." Kurt smiled proudly.

Carole squealed, pulling Kurt in for a hug. "I think Blaine is very lucky."

Kurt smiled, hugging her back. "Thank you Carole..."

"Anytime sweetie," Carole said. "So tell me more about the wedding."

"Well, Blaine wanted it by the Skyline, so I have it there. And from what Stacy, my wedding planner, has told me, the decorations are up to par with how I want them." Kurt smiled

Carole shook her head in amazement. "You are so sweet to do this."

"I really just can't wait for Blaine to marry me...Carole...I haven't told Dad yet...But he wants to take my last name.." Kurt said softly, smiling wide.

Carole's mouth dropped. "Really? Oh my God! Kurt, that's great!"

Kurt nodded, his smile growing, "I couldn't believe it.."

"I don't know why but I guess I assumed it would be the opposite," Carole smiled. "I'm so happy for you!"

"Truthfully so did I..But..Just the fact that he would want to..It just shows how much he really loves me.." Kurt said, closing his eyes to stop the tears that were threatening to spill over.

Carole pulled Kurt into a hug. "He loves you more than anything."

Kurt hugged her back. "I know...I can't believe how lucky I am.."

"I'm so glad you two found each other. Just the way you look at each other...it's gonna last. It's true love."

Kurt felt a tear slip out. She was right. He never believed he would find true love, but he had in Blaine..

"You're perfect for each other," Carole said happily.

"You don't know how much it means to hear you say that Carole.."

Carole hugged him tightly before letting go. "It's the truth."

Kurt sighed happily, sitting back against the counter. "I just hope my plans don't interfere with his.."

"What are his?" Carole asked.

"Not quite sure...He mentioned something about 'the perfect vacation' or something of the sort." Kurt had been racking his brain for clues in hopes to find out what Blaine was up to. He even eyed his fiancé's desk once or twice, thinking he might have carelessly tossed a pamphlet or print out with some sort of information on the cluttered piece of furniture. So far; no such luck.

"Well have you two talked about timing?"

"Not yet..I should probably do that though.." he said, looking at his stepmother.

"I'm sure it will all work out," she smiled.

Kurt heard the door open and close in the distance and realized Finn must have arrived home. He heard a female voice as well and recognized it as Rachel's. "Is Rachel staying for dinner?" He asked a bit frantically. Ever since the whole DVD player walk in debacle he had a hard time being in the same room as the brunette.

"Probably. Is there a problem? You could invite Blaine," Carole suggested.

"No, of course not..No problem at all.." Kurt got out. Kurt was a notoriously horrible liar, and while his father was naive enough to believe his son, it didn't get past Carole. "I'll be in my room. I think inviting Blaine is a good idea..I'll be back." He said, hopping off of the counter and darting past Rachel and Finn before making a quick gait up the stairs to his room.

Rachel blushed lightly as she saw Kurt, but quickly pushed her thoughts aside.

Blaine was in his room, unpacking his bag from the hotel, when he got a call from Kurt.  
"Hey beautiful," he answered.

"Hey.." Kurt smiled. Hearing Blaine's smooth voice we always calmed him down. "Do you want to come over for dinner?"

"I'd love to," Blaine grinned.

"Good.." Kurt said happily. He felt like having Blaine there would make things a bit less awkward.

"I'm almost don't unpacking. I'll leave right after."

"How about I come pick you up? I don't want you to waste gas.." Kurt said, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. Truth be told, he really just wanted to get out of the house.

"Should I bring clothes?" Blaine asked. "That's a lot of gas for you to bring me back."

"Just go ahead and bring them. I'll ask my dad if you can stay when you get here." Kurt said, sitting in front of his vanity mirror to toy with his hair.

"Okay," Blaine smiled. "And stop messing with your hair. You're always perfect."

"How'd you know?" Kurt giggled lightly, but continuing to run his fingers through the chestnut tresses.

"You do it every time we're about to see each other," Blaine said, happy to know Kurt so well.

"Well I'm sorry I try to look good for my future husband.." Kurt said, smiling as he put the finishing touches on his coiffe.

Blaine got chills. "I love when you say that."

"I know.." Kurt smiled, slipping on his coat and starting out of his room.

"I love you so much," Blaine sighed. He was so happy.

"I love you too.." Kurt said happily. He walked past Finn and Rachel, again, avoiding eye contact with the shorter girl.

"Finished!" Blaine said happily. "Now just waiting for some gorgeous guy to come swoop me off my feet," he giggled.

"Hmm...Who knows? Maybe it will happen in about an hour?" He said, grabbing his keys and walking outside.

Blaine chuckled. "We shall see. I will now be waiting impatiently."

"Play with your fish.." Kurt said, laughing lightly. "I'll be there soon.."

Blaine smiled. "I'll see you in a bit. Love you."

"I love you too beautiful.." Kurt said before they both hung up.

Blaine jumped onto his bed. Kurt made him so happy. He turned over and looked up at Matata. "Are you hungry?" He asked, sitting up and pouring some food into the water. The fish swam in a small circle, seemingly happy for the food as he swam to the top of the bowl and eating the light brown flakes. Blaine smiled as he started singing the song he named his fish after. He entertained himself, talking to and watching the fish until he heard a knock at the door. Blaine jumped up, practically running to the door and opening it to see Kurt. "Oh my! A gentleman caller! Oh happy day!"

Kurt bit his lip, holding back a giggle as he looked at his adorable fiancé. "Watching The Glass Menagerie again I see?"

Blaine shook his head. "Nope. Easy A."

"Is that a gentleman caller I hear? For my boy? Oh this is indeed a cause for celebration!" Marissa said in a southern accent as she walked into the room.

Blaine giggled. "Don't you just love us?"

"I do.." Kurt giggled, kissing Blaine softly before walking in and kissing Marissa's cheek. "Look at you! You're glowing! "

Marissa blushes. "Thanks sweetie."

"You look gorgeous!" He said sincerely. It was true. Ever since Marissa had gotten with John, she was the happiest Blaine had ever seen her.

She chuckled lightly. "I'm huge! I can barely walk."

"Oh hush, you look amazing.." Kurt smiled. He turned to Blaine, "You ready babe?"

Blaine got butterflies. He loved that Kurt could still do that to him. "I'm ready."

Kurt grinned. "It was good to see you Marissa.." He smiled, walking over to grab Blaine's hand.

"Bye momma!" Blaine smiled, grabbing his bag.

"Have fun, you two," Marissa called as they walked out.

"You're so cute.." Kurt said as they walked down the stairs.

"What makes you say that?" Blaine asked.

"You just are..That and I've never heard you call your mom 'momma' before..." Kurt said, smiling.

Really?" Blaine shrugged. "I don't know. I just have been lately."

"I think it's cute.." Kurt said, kissing Blaine's cheek.

Blaine blushed and smiled shyly as they walked to Kurt's car.

"Rachel's staying for dinner…" Kurt sighed, after they got into the car.

Blaine giggled. "So you just needed a distraction?"

"It's so awkward...Every time I see her I can only picture her with- ughh..." he cut himself off, shivering, he really didn't want to think about that right now. "That and I missed you." He said, turning the key in the ignition.

"Mhm," Blaine said, trying not to laugh. "I'm sorry but I'm glad it wasn't me that saw it."

"I wouldn't wish it on my worst enemy.." Kurt said, pulling out of the lot.

Blaine chuckled. "Was it really that bad?"

Kurt looked over at Blaine. "It was.."

"Because it was Finn? Or was she just weird?" Blaine asked.

"A little bit of both.." Kurt said, making a disgusted face as he looked back toward the road. "That and it was Rachel."

Blaine laughed. "That's funny. The fact that she was doing it weird. Then again...it was her first time...Was I weird the first time?"

"Definitely not..." Kurt smiled, raising an eyebrow.

"Are you just saying that because we're getting married?" Blaine asked nervously.

"Of course not baby…You were amazing...I actually want to tell you something that you'll probably make fun of me for forever for.." Kurt sighed.

Blaine looked up at Kurt. "I promise to try not to."

"Well, do you remember the first time we actually made out on my bed?" Kurt asked, keeping his eyes trained on the road.

Blaine closed his eyes, smiling at the memory. "How could I forget? That was amazing."

Kurt blushed. This was much harder to say out loud than he thought it would be. "It was...And when you climbed on top of me and...you were whispering in my ear and rolling your body...I...I kind of..." he trailed off, blushing to his scalp.

Blaine looked confused, not understanding what Kurt wad trying to say. "Kind of what baby?"

"I came.." Kurt said quietly.

Blaine's body rolled lightly. "Really?"

"Yeah.." Kurt said, completely embarrassed. "So, nothing we did together would seem like we were doing it wrong...You have that effect on me.."

Blaine's breathing sped up. He unfastened his seat belt and attached his lips to Kurt's neck. "That's so hot baby...pull over please..."

Kurt moaned at Blaine's sudden arousal, but pulled over quickly. "Blaine.." he gasped.

"You...so hot..." Blaine breathed out between kisses. "I wanna...mmm...suck you..."

Kurt nodded frantically. "Oh my God.."

Blaine continued his assault on Kurt's neck as he quickly undid his jeans.

Kurt turned his head, capturing Blaine's lips in a heated kiss.

Blaine moaned against Kurt's beautiful lips as he pulled out his fiancé's growing member, pumping him slowly.

Kurt's mouth dropped open, moaning quietly. "Blaine..Baby..Fuck.."

"Yes Kurt?" Blaine whispered hotly.

"That..You feel so good.." Kurt panted.

"You want my mouth? Tell me more about that first time on your bed," Blaine said, his lips trailing down Kurt's slender body.

Kurt panted harshly. "You...You felt so good against me Blaine...When you whispered how hot I was- ah! Th-that's when I lost it.."

Blaine licked across the base. "Fuck...that's so hot..."

Kurt moaned loudly. He couldn't believe that Blaine was turned on by this, but he wasn't complaining.

Blaine sucked the head into his mouth, moaning lightly.

Kurt let his head fall back against the headrest, making the most incredible noises. "Blaine..You're so fucking amazing baby..."

Blaine took Kurt deeper, keeping his tongue pressed to the underside of Kurt's throbbing cock.

Kurt rested his hand on the back of Blaine's neck, looking down at him. "Fuck...That's right baby...Ah! Shit..Take me deep..."

Blaine took Kurt deep in his throat, humming as he bobbed his head.

Kurt groaned, his eyes closing as he felt himself hit the back of Blaine's throat.

Blaine moaned, quickening his movements.

Kurt tangled his fingers in Blaine's curls, his moans growing breathier and more desperate as Blaine brought him closer to the edge.

The younger sucked harder, gripping Kurt's thighs as he awaited that sweet taste.

"Blaine.. I-I'm gonna..Oh shit..Blaine!" Kurt practically screamed, coming in Blaine's mouth.

Blaine closed his eyes, swallowing around Kurt's thick member.

Kurt leaned back, moaning quietly as Blaine sucked him though his orgasm.

Blaine sucked until he had all of Kurt. He swallowed the amazingly sweet cum and pulled off with a pop.

Kurt looked down at Blaine. "That was amazing baby..."

Blaine smiled, lifting up to kiss Kurt deeply.

Kurt sighed, moaning softly as he tasted himself in Blaine's mouth.

Blaine sucked Kurt's bottom lip into his mouth, biting lightly.

Kurt gasped, bringing his hands up to tangle in the black curls.

Blaine moaned quietly. He loved when Kurt pulled his hair.

"Do you want me to take care of you?" Kurt asked quietly, against Blaine's lips.

Blaine nodded quickly. "Please baby.."

Kurt unbuttoned Blaine's pants, wasting no time as he bent down, sucking Blaine hard.

Blaine gasped. Fuck, Kurt was so good with his mouth. "Shit! Baby!'

Kurt moaned around Blaine, bobbing his head quickly.

"Unnghhh! Kurt! So...so good!" Blaine moaned, his hands flying into his own curls.

Kurt ran one of his hands under Blaine's shirt, clawing down his abs.

Blaine arched his back. "Oh fuck! Ahh! Yes!"

Kurt hummed softly. He loved the way Blaine moved and the sounds he made while Kurt took care of him.

Blaine rolled his hips up. "Fuck! I'msoclose!"

Kurt looked up at Blaine, forcing himself down more so Blaine was in his throat. His eyes rolled back as he relaxed, moaning.

"So sexy..." Blaine breathed out. "Harder please baby..."

Kurt sucked Blaine harder, humming loud as he scratched down his stomach again.

Blaine's muscles tightened as he came, crying out Kurt's name in sheer pleasure.

Kurt slowed down his movements as he felt Blaine relax. This was something he would never get tired of doing for his lover. He swallowed Blaine's cum before slowly pulling off of him.

Blaine let his head fall back as he panted. "Oh, shit...you're so good..."

Kurt smiled as he tucked Blaine back into his jeans. He sat up, kissing Blaine lovingly.

Blaine smiled happily as he sat back and relaxed.

"Well..I should tell you embarrassing things more often.." Kurt giggled, leaning back over and pulling back out onto the mostly empty interstate.

Blaine chuckled. "That's not embarrassing. That was a turn on to know how much I turn you on."

Kurt rolled his eyes but smiled. "Well it's embarrassing for me.."

Blaine smiled sweetly. "I love you."

"I love you too..." Kurt said, placing his hand on the center console, palm up, as a signal for Blaine to hold it.

Blaine intertwined his hand with Kurt's as they rode back to Lima.

Kurt pulled into the driveway, halfway hoping Rachel may have left. They got out of the car and walked inside to see her still per he'd on the couch, looking as chipper as ever. That is, until she saw Kurt.

Blaine bit back a laugh. "Hey Rachel. Hey Finn."

"Hey Blaine!" Finn smiled. "Kurt, why did you leave without saying hey? I haven't seen you since last night." Finn said, looking confused. Kurt had the sudden, seemingly uncontrollable urge to slap his step brother but stayed attached to Blaine. "Oh, sorry about that.." he said sheepishly.

"I asked him to come get me," Blaine said to Finn.

Finn nodded, looking back to the football game on the screen as Rachel cuddled closer to the quarterback.

Blaine smiled as Kurt shook his head. "Wanna go upstairs?"

"Please.." Kurt sighed, practically pulling the younger boy up the stairs.  
"Door open!" Burt called after them.

Blaine giggled. "Always!"

"Oh my god...Dinner is going to be so awkward.." Kurt sighed, pulling off his coat.

"Don't think about it," Blaine said. "And if you do, think about the car ride here."

Kurt smiled, walking over to Blaine and wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck.

"I love you," Blaine smiled sincerely.

"I love you too.." Kurt said, kissing Blaine lightly.

"You're so beautiful," Blaine whispered.

Kurt smiled warmly, "You're sweet."

"Just honest."

"So I want to talk to you about something.." Kurt said, sitting on the bed.

"What about?" Blaine asked, sitting next to the older boy.

"Our plans.." Kurt said. "Just timing."

"What do you mean?"

"You remember how I told you not to make plans for after we graduate?"

"Yeah. I did but not until a few weeks after. Why? Please don't tell me I have to cancel..." Blaine said worriedly.

"Nonono baby, that's perfect.." Kurt smiled.

"I'm so confused," Blaine said, looking up at Kurt.

"Well my plans won't take more than a couple of days.." Kurt explained.

"Can I know where we are going?"

Kurt bit his lip, wondering if he would give too much away by saying so.

"I'll give you a hint!" Blaine smiled.

Kurt looked up at Blaine. "Fine.."

"You first!" Blaine said happily.

"New York."

Blaine's eyes lit up. "Ahh! I love New York! I'm so excited!"

Kurt smiled. "Now you go.."

Blaine watched jury carefully, not wanting to miss any emotion. "We're leaving the country."

Kurt's eyes lit up. "R-Really?"

"It will be a couple different places. But they are all overseas," Blaine smiled.

Kurt threw his arms around Blaine. "Oh my god...You're so amazing baby.."

Blaine giggled. "I love you."

Kurt nuzzled under Blaine's jaw. "I love you too..."

Blaine jumped lightly as Carole called for them to come eat.

"Unnnggghhh..." Kurt mumbled. "I don't wanna.."

Blaine giggled. "The quicker we go, the faster it will be done."

"True.." Kurt sighed.

Blaine pulled Kurt up. "Come on."

Kurt groaned, but reluctantly stood.

Blaine lead them down the stairs and pulled him in for a kiss. "Think about our plans this summer."

Kurt smiled, thinking about the wedding and how amazing it was going to be. And then his trip with Blaine and what he possibly had planned. Flying overseas with him. As husbands..

Blaine walked Kurt to the table. "Everything looks great!"

"Thank you sweetheart!" Carole smiled. Kurt sat next to Blaine and Carole couldn't help but notice that Kurt and Rachel kept their eyes down as everyone sat.

"Are you two fighting?" Carole asked.

Blaine choked on his water, looking down and trying not to laugh.

"Who?" Kurt asked, quickly looking up.

"You and Rachel." Burt cut in. "You two have been acting weird."

"No of course not. Rachel and I aren't fighting, that would be silly. Why would we fight? We have nothing to fight about. Isn't that right Rachel?" Kurt said, looking up at the nervous looking girl. Finn looked confused and Blaine had his lip between his teeth, looking as if he were about to explode with laughter.

Rachel shook her head. "No. No fighting here. I love Kurt. Why would we fight? Nope. Not fighting."

Burt eyed the two carefully but shrugged. "Alright.." but Carole elbowed him lightly, her eyebrows kneaded together.

Blaine looked over at Kurt. "You good?" He asked, holding back a laugh.

"Yep, just fine..Great..Better than great actually..This is really good Carole, you'll have to show me the..recipe .." Kurt said, taking a bite of his food. He tended to ramble when he got nervous.

Blaine couldn't help himself anymore. He let out a loud laugh, instantly covering his face in embarrassment.

"What is going on here?" Carole asked sharply as Kurt and Rachel each shot Blaine their death stares.

"I'm so sorry," Blaine said quickly. "That was so rude of me. I'm sorry."

"No Blaine, sweetie, you didn't do anything wrong." She said, smiling at him sweetly before her face went somber, looking back to the two Broadway hopefulls. "Kurt..Rachel..Do you have something to say?"

Rachel quickly shook his head. "I'm good," she said, staring at Blaine.

Kurt stared at his plate, biting his lip as he felt Carole's eyes on him. Her motherly instinct let her know something was wrong.

"Kurt?" She asked a little impatiently.

"Yes?" He said, still not looking up.

"What's going on?" Burt asked, now staring at his son.

"Can we not do this right now?" Kurt asked.

Finn had that confused look plastered to his face when suddenly it dawned on him. "Ohh...Oh!" Then panic. Finn started at Kurt, not knowing what to do.  
"Yeah. Please. Not now..."

The adults looked at the teenagers around the table and saw how equally uncomfortable they all looked. "Fine..But after dinner, we're having a talk..." Burt said firmly.

Blaine felt horrible. He turned to Kurt and mouth, "I'm sorry."

Kurt gave a small nod and smile, signaling he understood as he reached under the table to lace his fingers with Blaine's. It was only a matter of time before this conversation got brought up.

The rest of dinner was filled with silence. No one wanting dinner to end.

When it did Kurt helped Carole take everyone's dishes into the kitchen before they all went to sit back down.

"So what's going on?" Burt asked.

"Nothing is going on.." Kurt said quietly, knowing no one else would speak up.

"Obviously something is," Carole said.

"Something..happened..But nothing is happening.." Rachel spoke up.

"Well what happened?" Burt asked.

Rachel grew quiet again and the glee clubbers looked around the table at each other awkwardly.

"It can't be that bad," Carole said.

"Kurt..Walked in on me and Rachel...doing stuff..." Finn mumbled quickly.

Carole stared at her son in complete shock.

Rachel blushed, looking down as Kurt and Blaine watched Carole, gauging her reaction as well as Burt's.

Carole tried to speak but nothing came out.

Finn swallowed hard. "W-was I not allowed to...Do that stuff?"  
Kurt face-palmed.

"I...I just...don't want to know...you're my baby..."

Finn's eyebrows kneaded together. "Mom..."

"What?" Carole asked looking down.

"I'm sorry..."

"No...I just...wasn't prepared..."

Finn nodded, looking back down as an incredibly tense silence floated over the table.

Blaine looked at Kurt, not knowing what to do.

Kurt cleared his throat, causing everyone to look up. "Well...I think this is a conversation best withheld for Finn and Carole…Possibly Rachel if it's seen fit.." He stood up, placing a hand in the center of Blaine's back as a signal for him to do the same. "If you'll excuse us.."

Blaine got up with Kurt. "Thanks for dinner."

"You're welcome sweetie.." Carole said quietly. Rachel pulled a face as if to say 'don't leave me here' but they were already walking out.

Blaine sighed. "I'm so sorry Kurt. I just...I couldn't hold it."

"It's okay baby.." Kurt said as they climbed up the stairs, "She would've found out eventually."

Blaine just nodded, following Kurt up the stairs.

Kurt took Blaine's hand as they laid back on the bed. "You okay?"

"I'm trying to figure out what we could be doing in New York," Blaine said.

"You'll never guess.." Kurt smiled.

"Hmm. Do you have any ideas about my trip?" Blaine asked.

"I'm completely clueless." Kurt sighed.

"Good," Blaine smiled. "It's been so hard to not tell you."

"Well then why don't you?" Kurt asked.

"It's a surprise," Blaine sighed.

"True..." Kurt said, kissing Blaine's cheek.

Blaine blushed lightly. "How do you think it's going downstairs?"

"Knowing Finn and Rachel, Terribly..." Kurt said, chewing on his bottom lip. Finn was probably blabbering on about something he had no idea about and Rachel was probably trying to justify it by referring to some Broadway star.

"I feel so bad..." Blaine said quietly.

"It's not your fault.." Kurt said, "They already suspected something."

"But I did make it worse.."

"Stop blaming yourself.." Kurt sighed, looking down into Blaine's eyes and kissing his forehead softly. "You do that too much.."

"I'm sorry," Blaine said look back at Kurt. He was right.

"Shh..It's okay.." Kurt said sweetly.

"I love you..."

"I love you too baby.." Kurt said, placing his hand on the side of Blaine's cheek.

Blaine smiled, nuzzling into Kurt's palm.

"You are a puppy..Just like Britt said.." Kurt giggled.

Blaine chuckled, cuddling closer. "I just like being held."

"I know.." Kurt said, kissing Blaine's curls.

Blaine sighed happily. "Mmm, baby, you're so amazing."

"Nope.." Kurt said simply.

Blaine wrapped his legs around Kurt. "Yes."

"Noooope.." Kurt said again.

"You're perfect," Blaine smiled, kissing Kurt's neck.

Kurt sighed softly at the kiss, running the tips of his fingers along Blaine's hairline.

"Completely...perfect..." Blaine said between kisses.

"Blaine Hummel.." Kurt whispered softly.

Blaine smiled at the name. "Yes?"

Kurt's smile grew wider. "I am so in love with you...I just want you to know that.."

Blaine kissed to Kurt's ear. "I've never known I could ever feel this much. I love you more than anything."

Kurt turned his head to look at Blaine. "Forever?..."

"Until my heart stops," Blaine said sweetly.

Kurt closed his eyes, holding back tears as he pressed their foreheads together.

"There will never be anyone else."

"I love you so much.." Kurt said quietly, his voice breaking.

Blaine stroked Kurt's hair. "Why are you crying baby?"

"Because... When you said until my heart stops, it made me think of when you were in the hospital for the motorcycle accident and what happened in the park...I was so scared I was going to lose you forever.."

Blaine froze for a second. "Hey, I'm here now. I'm perfectly healthy. You won't lose me. I promise."

"I know...I'm sorry...I'm being irrational and emotional...I'm sorry.." Kurt said quickly.

"No, Kurt. If it would've been you...I don't know what I would've done. At the park...I was so scared that they might hurt you. I can't imagine what you've been through."

Kurt wiped his tears, cursing his emotions in his head. "It's just...When I woke up to you…throwing up blood.." he shivered, "I thought you were going to die right there in my bathroom…I'd never been more terrified of anything in my life.."

Blaine held back the tears that stung his eyes. "I can't even imagine what I put you through. I'm so grateful that I had you there. If I would've been alone, I wouldn't have gone. You saved me."

Kurt leaned in, pressing his lips to Blaine's in a dry kiss that was filled with so much love.

Blaine kissed Kurt back, bringing his arms around to Kurt's back.

"I love you Blaine...I love you.." Kurt whispered against Blaine's lips.

"Kurt, I love you so much," Blaine sighed. "I wish we could run away...just for a day...get married and be husbands..."

Kurt couldn't stop the light smile that broke through. "So do I baby..."

"You're so amazing," Blaine said quietly.

"When do you think we'll be able to get married?" Kurt asked, running his finger over Blaine's soft, pink lips lightly.

Blaine's smiled faded. "I...I don't know...I'm sorry it's not going how we planned..."

"It's okay baby..." Kurt said softly.

Blaine looked down. "I just...I had everything planned. Maybe our trip will make up for it a little bit..."

"Things don't always go as planned...I honestly like it that way..It helps you appreciate the unexpected more.." Kurt said softly.

Blaine nodded. "That's true. I just can't wait."

Kurt kissed Blaine's jaw, wishing he could tell him he didn't have to much longer.

"But either way, at least I know I will be Mr. Hummel one day," Blaine smiled.

Kurt smiled wide. "I can't wait.."

Blaine kissed Kurt softly. "I'm so glad I met you."

"So am I baby.." Kurt said quietly looking up into Blaine's honey hazel eyes.

Blaine bit his lower lip. He loved when Kurt looked at him like this. It made him feel special...so beautiful.

"Your eyes are so gorgeous.." Kurt whispered. "And don't you dare say they're just brown.."

Blaine giggled, blushing as Kurt continued to look at him.

Kurt brought his hand up, tracing a delicate finger down the bridge of Blaine's nose.

Blaine looked down hiding his face against Kurt's chest.

"Don't hide.." Kurt said quietly.

"You're making me blush," Blaine mumbled.

"Well, I want to see it.." Kurt encouraged.

Blaine sighed but looked back up at Kurt, his cheeks growing redder.

Kurt smiled slightly, rubbing his thumb over one of the flushed cheeks. "So beautiful..." he said as topaz eyes met aquamarine.

"I don't know how you still do it...but you give me butterflies," Blaine admitted.

"I still get them too.." Kurt giggled, running his fingertips down Blaine's jaw.

Blaine shivered, closing his eyes. "That feels so good."

Kurt continued tracing his fingers across Blaine's features, marveling at how perfect he was.

Blaine relaxed, letting Kurt go over the features he had already memorized.

Kurt would never get tired of this. The softness of his fiancé's skin. How it would go slightly rough where he needed to shave. He fingered at a loose curl, smiling fondly before brushing the pad of his thumb over each of Blaine's eyebrows.

Blaine sighed, closing his eyes. He felt so relaxed.

Kurt leaned forward, kissing each of Blaine's eyelids lightly, smiling as he felt his lover's long eye lashes tickle his lips in the slightest. He rubbed his nose against Blaine's before starting to trace his lips again, sighing softly.

Blaine let out a soft moan, cuddling closer to his beautiful fiancé.

Kurt smiled, kissing Blaine's forehead again as he played with the curls at the nape of his neck

Blaine nuzzled against Kurt's neck, sighing lightly.

"I love you.." Kurt said softly.

Blaine smiled. "I love you too." They lay like that for a bit until there was a small knock at the door. Blaine looked up, scooting away a little as Kurt told whoever was at the door to come in.

Rachel poked her head in the door, looking surprisingly chipper. "I was wondering if I could speak with Kurt for a moment."

Blaine nodded getting up and walking to the door. "I'll be right outside."

Kurt sat up crossing his legs and looking up at the diva. She sat on the edge of the bed.  
"I want to clear the air with you..You and I haven't said more than two words to each other ever since..What happened.." Rachel said confidently.

"Yeah. I just...I can't stop seeing it when I see you so I feel so awkward." Kurt said quietly.

"Well stop." She said firmly, but Kurt could tell it was all to help them get over this. "We used to run glee club..And now that we aren't speaking, its going to hell..Truthfully there hasn't been a good duet for weeks...But that's not really my point..Yes I did...That..with Finn, but weren't you the one that encouraged me to do so?"

"I-I guess I did...I just wasn't thinking about the fact Finn is my brother. Now I know how he feels..." Kurt said. "But you're definitely right about glee club. What do you suggest we do?"

"I know this might sound, cheesy..But for now..Let's hug it out.." She said smiling wide.

Kurt rolled his eyes but gave a small laugh. "Alright, come here."

Rachel quickly pulled her friend into a hug, grinning.

"Thanks Rachel," Kurt said softly. "How did it go with Carole?"

"Surprisingly well.." She smiled, sitting back. "We had the generic mother to son girlfriend talk about those things."

Kurt nodded. "Well honestly I'm glad we got to work this out."

"Me too...And I wouldn't take my chances on fooling around with Blaine tonight...Your dad's on the lookout. " Rachel warned, raising an eyebrow.

Kurt chuckled. "Thanks for the warning."

"Alright..Well I'll see you on Monday Kurt.." She said, standing.

Kurt smiled. "See you then."

She walked out and a bit later, Blaine came back in.

"How'd it go?" Blaine asked.

"No more awkwardness." Kurt smiled, getting up to go change.

"Good," Blaine said, laying back on the bed.

Kurt pulled off his shirt before digging around in his drawers for a tee. "But apparently, Dad's on high alert tonight.."

"I figured. It's okay. I'm still a little sore," Blaine admitted.

Kurt nodded, slipping on a shirt. "I would imagine." He said, pulling off his jeans before climbing onto the bed. "Cuddling sounds good right now.."

Blaine smiled, cuddling up to Kurt like a puppy. "I love this."

"And why is that?" Kurt asked smiling as he pulled the duvet over them and turned off his bedside lamp.

"Just having your arms around me..." Blaine said quietly. "It makes me feel so special and loved."

Kurt pulled Blaine closer as the room was thrown into darkness. "Well, that's because you are..."

Blaine got butterflies again and moved closer. "You're so amazing."

Kurt kissed Blaine's neck lovingly. "Only for you.."

"Mmm, good," Blaine sighed happily.

Kurt kissed Blaine's lips lightly. "Don't give up hope on us getting married...okay?"

Blaine looked up at Kurt. "What makes you think I've given up?"

"I never said you did..I just want to make sure you won't ..."

"I would never. I know we will. We just have to wait," Blaine said softly.

Kurt nodded, kissing Blaine again.

Blaine brought his hands to Kurt's hair, deepening the kiss.

Kurt sighed softly, tightening his arms around Blaine's waist.

Blaine moaned softly. He loved nights like these.

Kurt pulled Blaine closer, inhaling deeply as he slowly eased his tongue into Blaine's mouth.

Blaine moved his hands down Kurt's back, pulling his fiancé on top of him.

Kurt obliged, kissing Blaine deeper as he placed his hands on either side if Blaine's face.

Blaine trailed down to Kurt's waist, pulling his shirt up a bit to trace the skin there.

Kurt made a small noise at the touch and melted against Blaine.

Oh God, Kurt's noises were so hot. Blaine moaned at the sound, his hips rolling up to meet Kurt's.

"Blaine.." Kurt breathed out, panting heavily as he kissed down to his neck.

"Mmm...yes baby?" Blaine breathed out.

"I love you..." Kurt whispered.

"I love you too," Blaine said sweetly.

Kurt planted soft kisses back up to Blaine's lips, pressing his chest against Blaine's in an attempt to get even closer.

Blaine rolled his hips again, moaning louder.

Kurt let one of his thighs fall in between Blaine's, rolling his body against him.

Blaine gasped, breaking the kiss and leaning up to sick Kurt's ear lobe between his teeth.

Kurt moaned softly. He knew they shouldn't be doing this, but there was no way he could resist Blaine.

"You're so hot," Blaine breathed into Kurt's ear.

Kurt gasped, pushing his hips down into Blaine's. Just thinking about it, more than a year ago, that sentence made him cum in his pants. It seemed like that was so long ago compared to where they are now.

"Unnghh," Blaine groaned. "Baby...so good..."

"Can I touch you?.." Kurt asked, looking into Blaine's eyes.

It melted Blaine's heart that Kurt asked. His eyes fluttered. "Please..."

Kurt brought his hand down in between them and slipped his fingers under the hem of Blaine's sweatpants.

Blaine's breathing hitched. He brought his hands up to tangle his fingers in Kurt's hair.

Kurt slid off of Blaine to make it easier and wrapped his fingers around Blaine's length, sighing softly at the heavy feeling of it in his hand.

"Ohhh Kurt..." Blaine moaned, his back arching slightly.

Kurt kissed along Blaine's jaw as he started to pump him slowly, running his thumb over the slit.

"Ahh!" Blaine gasped, quickly bringing a hand up to his mouth. He couldn't risk getting caught.

Kurt kissed up to Blaine's ear, sucking at the lobe softly as he twisted his wrist and tightened his grip slightly.

Blaine moaned louder into the palm of his hand. Kurt felt so good on him. Blaine had to turn his head and bite the pillow to keep his moans muffled.

Kurt kissed Blaine's cheek, speeding up his movements as he pulled Blaine's pants down some with his free hand, enough to release his throbbing member.

Blaine's breathing increased. "Fuck...Kurt...'

Kurt continued working Blaine just the way he liked it. He ran his hand over the head, gathering some precum to use as lube as he turned Blaine's face so they could look into each other's eyes.

Blaine gasped as he looked up at his lover. "I..uhhh...I love you..."

" I love you too..." Kurt said quietly, watching Blaine's face as the sparks of pleasure shot through him.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's free hand squeezing it as he inched closer.

Kurt pressed his lips to Blaine's, kissing him deeply as he sped up.

Blaine squeezed harder, kissing Kurt back to hold back his moans.

Kurt moaned against Blaine's lips at the sounds he was trying to keep in.

Blaine gasped as Kurt added more pressure. "Baby, I'm gonna cum..."

Kurt used pulled his had away from Blaine's to quickly lift up the younger's shirt before grabbing his hand again. "Cum for me baby...I want to see you.." Kurt panted, watching Blaine's face.

Blaine gasped loudly, eyes closing as he came hard.

Kurt bit his lip as Blaine arched his body beautifully, his head thrown back and his mouth open in a silent scream as he shot himself onto Kurt's hand and his own stomach.

Blaine breathed put heavily as he came down from hos orgasm. He looked up at Kurt, pulling him down for a deep kiss.

Kurt kissed Blaine back before kissing down his body to lick up his cum.

Blaine moaned. Nothing was sexier than watching Kurt do this.

Kurt finished cleaning Blaine and slid back up to his pillow. He pulled Blaine close so their bodies were flush against each other and kissed him languidly.

Blaine kissed Kurt back before pulling away breathlessly. "Can I suck you please?"

"Yes..." Kurt said nodding. He knew he was better at staying quiet than Blaine, but it would still be hard.

Blaine got on his knees, quickly pulling Kurt's pants down before kissing the beautiful tattoos.

Kurt sighed softly, letting his hand drift down to cup Blaine's cheek.

Blaine smiled up at Kurt as he moved lower, sucking at the skin right above the thick base of his cock.

The pale boy gasped, his hand moving to the dark curls on his fiancé's head.

Blaine sucked harder, sure he would leave a bruise.

Kurt bit his lip, struggling not to moan.

Blaine lifted off, moving to Kurt's inner thighs and leaving a teasingly light trail of kisses and nibbles.

"Blaine..." Kurt whispered. "Please.."

Blaine kissed up the length of Kurt before licking the head lightly.

Kurt moaned softly, his hips rolling up lightly as Blaine teased him.

The curly haired boy sucked the head into his mouth, swirling his tongue around in the utmost amazing way.

Kurt's back arched as Blaine did those unbelievable things with his mouth.

Fuck. Kurt was so hot like this. Blaine sunk down, taking more of Kurt.

"Blaine.." Kurt gasped, tugging at Blaine's hair.

Blaine moaned, taking Kurt to the base.

Kurt but his lip, trying not to cry out.

Blaine sucked harder, bobbing his head along Kurt's length

Kurt gripped at the sheets with his free hand. "Oh god...Blaine.."

Blaine hummed, taking Kurt deep in his throat.

Kurt turned his head into the pillow, biting it hard as Blaine gave him this amazing feeling.

The younger boy sped up his movements, reaching up to drag his nails down Kurt's slender stomach.

Kurt curled in on himself slightly. "Ohfuck...I-I'm gonna cum..."

Blaine moaned, letting Kurt know he was ready as he relaxed his throat.

Kurt bit the pillow again, making a small high pitched noise as he started to cum down Blaine's throat.

Blaine moaned, reveling in the sweet taste as he swallowed Kurt's cum.

Kurt's body sagged as he came down, panting harshly, but still trying not to be loud.

Blaine came off with a pop and laid next to Kurt. "I love you."

Kurt fixed his pants before looking at Blaine. "I love you too..." Kurt whispered. He kissed Blaine lightly and muzzled under his jaw, "So much for just cuddling.." he giggled.

Blaine laughed. "Do we ever?"

"They say sex is a sign of a healthy relationship." Kurt smirked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Well we are very healthy," Blaine smiled.

Kurt sighed happily, kissing the spot under Blaine's chin.

"Mmm, you're amazing..."

"As are you, my beautiful future husband.." Kurt said smiling. He really couldn't wait to marry Blaine. There were only a few more months until he could and he hoped Blaine would be surprised when he told him.

Blaine got butterflies again. "That never gets old."

"I hope it never will..especially when we don't have to say 'future' anymore." Kurt said fingering at the collar of Blaine's shirt.

"I don't think it will. I love you too much for that to happen."

Kurt grinned, kissing the same spot again before nuzzling closer.

"Good night baby," Blaine said softly.

"Goodnight.." Kurt sighed softly as they both drifted off to sleep together.


	14. Chapter 14

About a week before graduation, Blaine was a bit surprised when he heard his name get call over the intercom to go to Ms. Pillsbury's office.

Blaine's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. He got up and walked to the redhead's office.  
"You wanted to see me?"

"Yes! Blaine! Have a seat." She said in a chipper tone, her large doe eyes looking up at him. Blaine couldn't help but notice how clean the office was. He carefully sat in the chair, not wanting to muss the immaculate setting.  
"So I'm guessing you're wondering why you're here." She said, adjusting the large yellow bow on her frilly yellow blouse.

Blaine nodded. "Am I in trouble?"

"No! No, of course not." The counselor said, shaking her head. "I just thought you should know, that you are quite possibly going to be your class's valedictorian!" She said excitedly, clasping her small, delicate hands together.

Blaine sat back, shocked. He had wanted this since he started school. "How close am I?"

"Well if you ace these final exams..You're in!" She smiled.

Blaine's breathing faltered. "Oh my God..."

Ms. Pillsbury cocked her head in concern. "Are you alright Blaine?" She asked slowly.

"I just...I've wanted this for so long...I can't screw this up..."

"Well here." She said grabbing a pamphlet from her restless and handing it to him.  
'What to do when a test could define the rest of your life.' Wow...How blunt.

Blaine looked up at her. "Thank you. I'm gonna do my best."

"Good luck!" She said, smiling encouragingly.

"Thanks again," Blaine smiled, walking back to his class.

Brittany cast a curious glance at her best friend as he walked back in and sat down before pulling out a piece of notebook paper and scribbling a quick note with her pink sparkle gel pen. She folded it and tossed it on Blaine's desk. He opened it and saw Brittany's bubbly, curvy handwriting.  
"What was that about?"

He wrote back quickly, trying not to get caught.  
"Wasn't sure if I had all my credits. I'm good."

"Oh mmkay : )" She replied, obviously not sharing the same concern about getting caught as Blaine.

Blaine smiled at her before resting his head on his desk. He had to ace these finals. The rest of the day was a rush of trying to complete study guides and figuring out which to study first. At the end of the day, Kurt met Blaine at his locker. Blaine sighed loudly, not knowing Kurt was there.

"Rough day at the office?" Kurt asked, leaning against the locker next to Blaine's.

"Just all these study guides..." Blaine said, not wanting to mention his meeting with Ms. Pillsbury.

"Don't stress yourself out over these tests...You remember what happened last time..." Kurt said softly.

"These are our finals, Kurt," Blaine groaned. "I have to do my best."

Kurt looked down. He didn't want Blaine to get too wrapped up in this and pretty much forget about everything else like he did before.  
"Yeah.." Kurt said quietly.

"Baby, it won't be like last time...I just...I have to do this," Blaine said softly.

Kurt nodded, looking back up at Blaine and giving a weak smile. He still wasn't one hundred percent convinced, but Blaine always pushed himself. At least it would be over after finals.

"Want to do something before I go home?" Blaine asked, trying to prove to Kurt that he could keep everything balanced.

"I don't want to get in the way of your study time.." Kurt said looking back down.

"I can study tonight," Blaine smiled.

Kurt's smile grew. "Alright...How's coffee and then the park sound?"

Blaine flinched at the sound of the park. But he shook it off. "Let's go."

Kurt noticed the flinch. "Not that park...The one we danced at.." he said smiling.

Blaine nodded. "I like that one."

Kurt linked arms with Blaine as he shut his locker and they proceeded to walk down the hall. The small, simple date was nice, but Kurt could tell Blaine seemed distracted. He couldn't quite put his finger on it. Blaine stayed up way later than usual, studying. It was about midnight when his phone lit up with a text from Kurt.  
"You'd better be asleep, NOT studying."

Blaine gave a weak smile, taking another sip of coffee.  
"Almost done, I promise"

"I'm going to tie you to the bed, lock your books in a safe, and throw it in the lake."

"But then I'll fail : ("

"You're impossible...But yet so adorable.." Kurt sent back.

Blaine blushed.  
"Fine. I'll lay down if it will make you happy lol"

"Good.. You don't need to be staying up this late."

"You're up too! But I'm climbing into bed now"

"I'm up for a completely different reason. And you better be Anderson..."

"I am Hummel xD and why are you up anyways?"

"I had a dream about you and I can't sleep." Kurt replied, causing Blaine to raise an eyebrow.

"What kind of dream?" Blaine asked, hoping everything was okay as he shut the light off.

"A dream about you fucking my brains out..."

Blaine bit his lip.  
"Tell me more?"

"We were in what I assumed to be our house..You had me bent over the kitchen counter, begging for you.."

Blaine let out a small moan.  
"That sounds so hot...so fucking hot..."

"Oh, it was. At least until I woke up.. Now I'm just lying here. Hard. Thinking about you."

"Mmm I wish I could take care of that for you. I'm getting my own situation just thinking about it."

"What are you thinking about doing?" Kurt replied.

Blaine reached down with one hand, slowly rubbing his growing member.  
"Turning you around, biting your neck as I snake my hands around, sliding my thumb over the slit to tease you."

"Mmhmm..That feels so good baby.."  
Blaine bit his lip, picturing Kurt doing these things to himself as he described them.

"What are you doing?"  
Blaine asked, slipping off his briefs.

"Wishing you were here..Teasing myself, just like I know you would do.."

Blaine shivered.  
"You're so fucking sexy. I wish I could see."

"Me too baby. I need you so bad..I need to hear you. Will you call me?"

Blaine didn't respond. He hit the call button, waiting to hear Kurt's voice.

Kurt picked up quickly and Blaine heard him emit a small moan.  
"Blaine.." Kurt breathed out. Blaine could sense the smile in his voice.

"Tell me exactly what you're doing," Blaine said dominantly.

Kurt let out a needy whimper and started talking in that amazing voice he got when they did things like this. It was slightly deeper and almost a whisper.  
"Stroking myself..Fuck..running my hand all over my chest..Tell me what you want me to do Blaine.."

"I want you to lay back, tease yourself, run your fingertips down to the base and slowly stroke up until you get to the slit, sliding over it very lightly," Blaine whispered hotly.

Blaine heard a little bit of shifting as an indicator of Kurt doing what he was told. The older boy let out a shaky breath. "Blaine.." He moaned.

Blaine's breathing faltered. He loved when Kurt moaned his name. "Yes baby?"

"Feels...So good.."

"Move your hand down a little, still stroking slowly." Blaine commanded.

Kurt let out a small gasp before letting out the most delicious little moans.

Blaine closed his eyes, imagining Kurt. "God, you're so beautiful..."

"Baby...I need you.." Kurt whispered.

"I know, I wish I was there, licking over the slit and swirling my tongue around the head as you continue to tease yourself."

Kurt moaned loudly, biting his lip. "Blaine..Fuck.."

"Stroke down to the base baby. Imagine my hand doing this. I love your big cock," Blaine breathed out.

"Blaine...You feel so amazing baby..Oh god yes..."

"Mmm, you sound so good. You can speed up now," Blaine whispered, adding more pressure to his own.

Blaine listened as he heard Kurt's breathing hitch. "Ah!" Kurt gasped. "Blaine..Can I-unh..Finger myself? Please?"

Blaine moaned. "Yes. Get on your knees, arching your back in that amazing way you do."

Blaine heard more shifting and a drawer opening, which he assumed was Kurt grabbing his lube.

Blaine sat up, leaning against the headboard. He loved when Kurt was like this. So much need, asking permission. He was so hot.

"I-i'm ready.." Kurt whispered.

"Press one finger in and tell me how it feels," Blaine said.

Kurt inhaled sharply. "So good...But I need more..."

"You can add another," Blaine said softly. "I wish I could see you. I'm so hard baby."

"So am I Blaine...Oh! Ahhh..." Kurt gasped

Blaine let out a small groan. "Fuck you're so sexy. Add another..."

Kurt did as Blaine told him to, biting his lip as a small squeak of pleasure escaped. "Oh shit...Blaine.." Kurt whined.

"I want to hear you cum...cum for me baby," Blaine rasped.

After a few more seconds he her Kurt let out a high sound, his voice shaking as he moaned through his orgasm.

Blaine sped up, a small whine escaping as he came from Kurt's moans.

He heard Kurt move more and then stopped. "I love you..." Kurt whispered, panting.

Blaine swallowed hard. "I love you too..so much..."

"So...Are you done studying for tonight?" Kurt asked.

"Definitely," Blaine sighed happily.

"Good..." Kurt said as Blaine snuggled his other pillow close. This one always smelt like Kurt on account of that was his side of Blaine's bed.

"Thanks, Kurt," Blaine said quietly.

"For what baby?" Kurt asked sweetly.

"I would've been up all night if you hadn't texted me." Blaine admitted.

"I know.." Kurt said giggling a bit. "You should get some sleep..You might need to be awake in the classes you're being tested in.."

Blaine chuckled. "That just might help."

"I love you Blaine..." Kurt said in that little voice he got when he was tired.

"I love you too," Blaine said softly. "Good night baby."

"Goodnight.." Kurt said before they hung up and fell asleep.

The next day, Blaine woke up early and quickly took a shower, wanting to get back to studying before school.

Kurt had volunteered himself to pick up Blaine so they could go to school together. He came early to guarantee Blaine's presence, a box of freshly baked croissants in hand, with two cups of coffee balanced on top. He hoped it would be a pleasant surprise for his fiancé as he ascended the stairs and lightly knocked on the door of the apartment with the toe of his boot, seeing as his hands were full.

Blaine jumped. He had been so focused on his book that he forgot about school. He got up and opened the door, smiling at Kurt. "Here, let me help," Blaine said, grabbing the coffee.

Kurt grinned, kissing Blaine's cheek. "Good morning." He said happily.

"Morning," Blaine smiled. "How are you?"

"Great now that I'm with you.." Kurt said, smiling sweetly as he set the pink box of pastries on the kitchen counter. "I come bearing gifts!" He said, and Blaine finally noticed the delicious aroma the box was emitting. His stomach growled lightly as he realized how hungry he was.

"Oh my God! That smells good. Thank you so much baby," Blaine said, quickly reaching into the bag.

Kurt smiled fondly at his fiancé as he quickly scarfed down two of the croissants with vigor before starting to drink his coffee hastily, accidentally burning his tongue.  
"Whoa, calm down sailor." Kurt said, sitting next to Blaine and taking his cup from him as he inspected his burned tongue by poking it out and trying to look at it. "What's your rush? We still have about half an hour before we need to leave.." Kurt asked, planting a light kiss on Blaine's cheek.

"Sorry, I've been studying. I didn't know how thirsty I was. Damn that was hot!" Blaine said, looking down at the coffee.

Kurt smiled lightly. "Well it's hot coffee sweetheart." He giggled. "And..how long have you been up studying?"

"Umm, not long. A couple hours," Blaine shrugged.

"Blaine...You're going to overwork yourself..Why are you so stressed about these tests?" Kurt asked, his eyebrows furrowed in concern.

"Because these are our final grades in high school. They reflect everything." Blaine said, a little annoyed that Kurt didn't understand that these were important to him.

Kurt sighed, taking a small sip of his coffee. "I just don't like seeing you so stressed.."

"I know. Me neither. But its finals."

"You already have amazing grades Blaine.." Kurt said, peeling off a bit of his pastry and popping it into his mouth. He wondered if there was something more to this than Blaine was telling him.

"But I have to maintain my A's. I have to," Blaine said like it was the most important thing he'd ever do. Like his life depended on it.

Kurt set his cup and croissant down and turned to Blaine, placing his hands on either side of his face. "There's more to it than that...Isn't there?"

Blaine looked down. He didn't want anyone to know until it was a sure thing. "No..." he whispered.

Kurt looked into Blaine's eyes, who was still looking down. Kurt sighed lightly, letting his hands fall and grabbed his breakfast again, crossing his legs as he sat down at the table. "Alright.."

"I just want to be at least in the top five percent of our class," Blaine said, picking his coffee back up.

Kurt nodded. He had this theory, that he hadn't proven yet, because it didn't happen often, that Blaine looked down when he lied. He hoped he wasn't right because it hurt him a bit to think Blaine would lie about something so trivial.

"But, it will be over in a few days. I'll get my results. Hopefully the studying will pay off and then we can go to New York," Blaine smiled, trying to change the subject.

Kurt smiled a bit at the thought of New York. "It will.."

"It will be the most amazing summer," Blaine sighed happily.

Kurt nodded again, kissing Blaine's cheek happily.

Blaine finished eating and went to pack his back. "You ready baby?"

Kurt finished his coffee before linking arms with Blaine as he walked back to the living room. "Yeah."

They walked to Kurt's car and drove to school, walking up to their lockers and getting things ready for their first class.

"Work hard but not too hard..Okay?" Kurt said, smiling slightly.

Blaine nodded. "I'll do my best. But finals start tomorrow..."

"I know baby. I'll see you after school okay?" Kurt said softly.

"Meet you here," Blaine smiled before Kurt walked away.

The rest of the day really only made Blaine want to rip his hair out. He knew Kurt told him not to stress, but he couldn't help it. If he was valedictorian, he could actually come out of high school with something to be proud of.

He had to get this. He deserved it. After all he had been through since moving here.

Kurt met Blaine at his locker at the end of the day and knew that Blaine was overworking himself immediately. He chose not to say anything about it, not wanting to add an argument to Blaine's stress.

"Hey," Blaine said quietly, grabbing all of his books to take home.

Kurt pulled Blaine into his arms, kissing his forehead softly. "How was your day?" He asked sweetly.

"It was okay. Just ready to get these tests over with. Can we stop at a store on the way home?" Blaine asked.

"Sure baby. What for?"

"I want to get some drinks and a bag of peppermints for tomorrow," Blaine said, closing his locker.

Kurt nodded , grabbing Blaine's hand.

They walked to the car and Kurt drove them to a little convenient store. "I'll be right back."

Kurt watched as Blaine got out of the car and walked inside. He had never seen him this worked up over a test.

He walked inside and grabbed a pack of peppermints. Blaine always had one before a test. Next he went over to the drinks and grabbed a few Monsters, hoping they would help him study tonight. He walked up to the counter and paid before going back to the car.

Kurt eyed the energy drinks as Blaine sat down. "Another late night?.." he asked.

Blaine nodded. "Not too late. I need to sleep before a test."

Kurt nodded. He needed to get home and do some studying of his own. He'd usually have a cram session the night before and do pretty decently the next day.

They headed back to Blaine's house. He sighed as they pulled up. "I'm not ready for this..."

"Yes you are baby.." Kurt sighed, smiling. "You're gonna do great."

"I'm scared ill freeze up tomorrow, forget everything and it will all be ruined..."

"Blaine..You're always so good with tests.." Kurt encouraged.

"These are different," Blaine said quietly.

"What's so different about them? I mean..Even if you get a C your grades will most likely still be good enough to get in the top 5.." Kurt said, looking at Blaine.

"I can't get a C. I have to ace all of them," Blaine said firmly, mostly to himself.

"Why?" Kurt asked, a little annoyed with Blaine's sudden perfectionism.

"I...I can't say..." Blaine whispered.

Kurt sighed. He knew Blaine was lying to him earlier. "Fine." He said, turning to look out of his window.

Blaine looked down. "You'll get too excited. I don't want to fuck this up..."

"Blaine, how will me getting excited about something obviously important enough to hide from me, make you screw up?" Kurt asked, looking back to his fiancé.

"If I told you, you'd freak. You'd get so happy for me. But it's not final until I take these tests. I don't want to disappoint you..."

Kurt's features softened. "Baby...You could never disappoint me.."

Blaine could feel Kurt's eyes on him. He couldn't look up. "I'm just so scared, Kurt..."

Kurt reached over grabbing Blaine's hand. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to baby.."

"I want to...I just, like I said, I don't want you to be disappointed if I don't get it..."

"Baby..I won't be disappointed.." Kurt said quietly.

Blaine took a deep breath. "If I ace these tests...I will be named Valedictorian..."

Kurt's eyes lit up, but he tried not to get too excited as he squeezed Blaine's hand. "Blaine...That's amazing.."

"That's why I have to ace these finals. I've wanted this for so long..." Blaine said quietly.

Kurt nodded, bringing Blaine's hand up and kissing his knuckles. "I believe in you..."

Blaine finally looked up. "Thank you baby."

"Now go study..But don't kill yourself." Kurt said, kissing Blaine's hand again.

Blaine smiled. "You too. I love you."

Kurt pressed a kiss to Blaine's lips. "I love you too..."

Blaine thanked Kurt for the ride and told him to call later on before walking inside.

Marissa and John sat on the couch, watching a random movie. "Hey Blaine." John smiled, "How was school?"

"Good. Just stressful. Finals start tomorrow," Blaine said, making a face at the thought.

"You're gonna do great sweetie." Marissa grinned.

"Thanks," Blaine smiled. "I'm gonna get to studying."

"Alright Hunn." She said happily.

Blaine retreated to his room, flopping down on the bed and pulling out a random book.

He stayed up a little longer than he did the night before. But he was positive he had everything down.

Blaine sighed softly. When he got up to move, he realized how stiff he was. Blaine grabbed his phone, just in case Kurt called, and a towel. He went to his bathroom and got water ready for a nice, relaxing bath.

He was right to bring his phone as a few minutes after he slipped into the water. Kurt called.

Blaine smiled.  
"Hey baby."

Kurt yawned. "Hey..You'd better be in bed.."

"I will be. I'm taking a bath."

Kurt made a soft noise. "Good..I just called to check up on you.."

"I know. I think telling you helped with the stress. I'm still somewhat stressed. But it's more of a normal level now," Blaine said softly.

"I'm glad baby..Do you think you're gonna do good?" Kurt asked.

"I hope so. I studied my ass off."

"Well I hope it's not all gone.." Kurt laughed lightly.

Blaine blushed. "Nope. I left some for you."

"Good.." Kurt said smiling. "I think you're gonna do great though babe.."

"Thanks beautiful," Blaine smiled. "It means a lot to me."

Kurt made a small sleepy noise. "You're gonna do so good..I love you so much.."

"I love you too," Blaine said, smiling at how adorable Kurt sounded. "Go to bed baby."

"No..I wanna hear your voice.."

Blaine giggled. "You're tired."

"But I love you..."

"I love you too, Kurt."

"Blaaaiinnne..." Kurt whined. Blaine could tell he was on the edge of sleep.

Blaine sighed, leaning back in the tub as he started singing softly.

"How'd you know I wanted you to sing?..." Kurt asked.

"I know you and it helps you sleep," Blaine said sweetly before singing again.

Kurt hummed in appreciation before listening to Blaine's soothing voice.

"And when I'm down you're there, pushing me to the top,  
You're always there giving me all you've got.  
For a shield from the storm;  
For a friend; for a love to keep me safe and warm  
I turn to you..."

Kurt smiled softly as he recognized the song. Blaine and his Christina Aguilera.

"When I lose the will to win,  
I just reach for you and I can reach the sky again.  
I can do anything,  
'Cause your love is so amazing; 'Cause your love inspires me.  
And when I need a friend, you're always on my side;  
Giving me faith that gets me through the night."

Kurt's eyelids got heavier and he quietly whispered, "I love you.." into the phone before falling asleep peacefully.

Blaine quietly said it back before hanging up. He got it out of the tub and crawled into bed. He was still nervous about the tests, but talking to Kurt about it really did help. Blaine curled up, humming to himself as he fell asleep.

The next morning, Blaine woke up to the buzzing of his alarm, still a little tired, but not dead.

He groaned quietly, turning off his alarm. He got up and took a quick shower before getting ready, looking extra dapper to feel a little more confident.

He adjusted his bow tie in the mirror, hoping Kurt would take notice of his favorite accessory, before grabbing his coffee cup and walking out the door.

He drove to school, going over the finals' material in his head. When he got to school, he walked to his locker to see Kurt waiting for him.  
"Hey," he smiled.

"Well don't you look adorable this morning?" Kurt said, smiling as he reached up to adjust Blaine's bow tie.

Blaine blushed. "Thank you baby."

Kurt planted a quick kiss on Blaine's cheek. "So are you ready?"

Blaine took a deep breath. "I think so."

"You're gonna nail this Blaine." Kurt smiled before pulling some flash cards out of his blazer's inner pocket, looking over them quickly.

Blaine smiled, turning to put his books away. That was a plus for today. Not needing to carry around his books. When Blaine closed his locker, he turned around as a Jock walked by and threw a purple slushie in his face.

Kurt gasped, dropping his flashcards as the ice cold beverage hit Blaine.  
"Ohmygod.." Kurt whispered as the jock walked off, laughing and high-fiving his friends.

Blaine wiped his face, shuddering from the cold. He was so embarrassed. And it had to be today. He couldn't do this. Blaine ran off to the bathroom, hoping not many people saw what happened.

Kurt ran after Blaine, following him into the bathroom. "Blaine?"

Blaine was in the last stall. "What...?" He asked quietly.

"Please come out baby.." Kurt said softly, walking over to the stall Blaine was in.

Blaine slowly opened the door. "I can't do this. I can't go in there like this..."

Kurt grabbed Blaine's. Hand and instructed him to sit on the counter by the sinks. "I'll clean you up.." Kurt said sweetly, brushing away a piece of purple ice that clung to Blaine's eyebrow.

Blaine did as he was told, closing his eyes as Kurt helped him.

Kurt set his bag on the counter and pulled out a washcloth. He let it run under warm water before starting to wipe off Blaine's face carefully. He did this to himself enough to know how to take care of this. He actually still brought an emergency set of clothes and hair care products just in case.

Blaine gave a small smile. "Thank you, Kurt."

"You're welcome baby..." Kurt said, smiling warmly as he made sure it was all off of his face before moving to his hair.

"My head hurts. How am I gonna take these exams?"

"It'll go away in a few minutes.." Kurt said, finishing up Blaine's hair.

Blaine sighed. "Of course I didn't bring clothes either. Ugh. I thought people had grown up here. I guess not."

Kurt reached in his bag, pulling out a red Polo. "Here you go baby.."

"You're so perfect," Blaine said, taking the Polo.

Kurt smiled, kissing Blaine's forehead.

The bell rang and Blaine got up, quickly changed. "Oh my God. I'm gonna be late. I hate today!"

Kurt kissed Blaine quickly. "Hurry up and get to class."

Blaine kissed Kurt one last time before running to his first class and finding his seat. He grabbed a peppermint and popped it in his mouth as he tried remembering all the information he studied the night before.

The teacher handed out the exams and Blaine sighed, trying to steady his nerves.

He wrote his name and date at the top before reading over the final. The further he got, the more confidence he had. Blaine smiled to himself, knowing he could do this.

He started the exam, breezing through it as if it were nothing.

When he was finished, he checked his answers and turned in the test happily. He returned to his seat, waiting for the bell to ring.

He smile to himself before looking over at Brittany who looked extremely confused.

"Are you okay?" He mouthed to his best friend.

"Confused.." She mouthed back.

"Which part?"

"Brittany held up her packet, revealing that it was all blank except for a doodle of a unicorn.

Blaine bit back a giggle, doing what he could to help her.

Brittany smiled as Blaine helped her, well basically helped her cheat, but still helped her. She went and turned in her exam.

Blaine winked at her as she sat back down.

Over the next two days of the tests flew by and by the last day of school, Blaine bounced in his seat eagerly awaiting Ms. Pillsbury to call him.

His name was called over the intercom and he practically ran to her office.  
"Hey! Please...just tell me...I can't wait any longer."

"Congratulations!" She said happily.

Blaine got years in his eyes as he let out a deep breath. "Really? I...I got it? Please tell me this is real..."

"It is. You're the class of 2012's valedictorian!" Ms. Pillsbury said cheerily.

"Oh my God!" Blaine squealed, letting the tears fall.

Ms. Pillsbury held her hand out to Blaine. "This is big Blaine..Congratulations.."

Blaine shook her hand. "Thank you so much! This...I just...oh my God, my mom is going to have a heart attack!"

Emma smiled as Blaine released her hand. She quickly pressed the pump on her germ-x, rubbing it over her hands. Nothing against Blaine, just..Germs. "She'll be very proud."

"Thanks again Ms. Pillsbury," Blaine said happily. After she went over the guidelines and everything for his speech, he walked to the bathroom to wash his face and went back to class.

Kurt saw Blaine walk past his class and pulled out his phone, texting Blaine. "Where you headed?"

Blaine couldn't help the smile that spread across his face.   
"Back to class. I GOT IT!"

"OH MY GOD : )"

"I know! I cried xD mom is going to flip. I'm scared to tell her. She might die lol"

"Well we don't need that. AH! I can't wait to see you!"

"Me neither. My car after school?"

"Meet you there )"

Blaine smiled, biting his lip.  
"I love you"

"I love you too my valedictorian : )"

Blaine squealed quietly.  
"Ahh : D see you later, about to walk into class."

"Bye babe "

"Bye beautiful"

After school that day, Blaine felt like he could fly as he walked through the parking lot. He walked up to his car, leaning against it as he waited. That big goofy grin appeared as he saw Kurt.

Kurt literally ran over to Blaine and jumped into his arms, wrapping his legs around Blaine and squealing excitedly. "You did it!"

"I know!" Blaine said happily. "I still can't believe it!"

Kurt pressed his lips to Blaine's hard, kissing him before pulling away. "I'm so proud of you.."

Blaine teared up. "Thank you baby...it means so much to me."

Kurt smiled as Blaine set him down before hugging him tightly. "You're amazing..."

"You want to come with me to tell mom?" Blaine asked.

"Of course.." Kurt giggled.

"We should go ahead and invite your family to dinner. You know mom will want to go out and celebrate. Just...maybe not Rachel. She might get jealous..." Blaine giggled.

"I'll call my dad on the way." Kurt said happily.

Blaine smiled as they got in the car. He leaned over, kissing Kurt deeply before starting the engine.

Kurt smiled, a bit flustered from the kiss. He loved when Blaine was like this. He called his dad and told them to meet them at Breadstix that night because Blaine had an announcement.

He agreed to come and called Carole and Finn to let them know. Blaine was nervous as they pulled up to his house. They walked upstairs and found Marissa watching a Disney movie on the couch. Blaine smiled. She always did this when she thought about Blaine growing up.  
"Hey momma!"

"Hey sweetie.." She smiled, slowly standing to hug the both of them.

"We have to be at Breadstix at seven tonight. Tell john?" Blaine asked, smiling.

"Of course Hunn..I'll call john before we go..What's the occasion?"

"Can't say until we get there. We want to tell everyone at the same time," Blaine smiled.

Kurt bounced excitedly, smiling wide.  
"I'm guessing Kurt knows?" She giggled, going to grab her purse.

"Yeah," Blaine laughed. "I had to tell someone. I can't wait to see how you react. Just be careful. We don't want Dylan getting hurt from too much excitement."

Marissa laughed lightly, "I'll try to keep it under control."

"Good," he said rubbing her tummy. "How is my little brother doing today?"

"Perfect.." she smiled as Blaine felt a small bump against his hand.

"He kicked!" Blaine grinned. "I hope you're hungry little one! We celebrating tonight!"

Another bump.  
"God, he really loves your voice.." Marissa said.

"I guess I'll just have to sing to you whenever you're upset," Blaine said, still talking to her stomach.

Marissa grinned as she felt slight movement. "He's gonna love you..."

"I love him too," Blaine said softly. He pulled her in for a hug. "I'm sorry for how I acted about him and john."

"It's okay sweetheart.." Marissa said, hugging him back. "That's over now..."

"Can I ask you something though?"

"Anything." The shorter woman said.

Blaine took a breath. "Do you think you'll get married?"

Marissa looked up into Blaine's eyes. "We've talked about it.." she said before biting her lip.

"I'm not gonna get upset. I'm just wondering," Blaine said softly.

"Like I said, we've talked about it..But...I'm not ready yet.." She said quietly.

Blaine nodded. "Alright. I'm so excited for tonight. I need to shower. Do you mind Kurt?"

"Of course not baby." Kurt smiled.

Blaine skipped off to the bathroom and hopped in while Kurt sat with Marissa.

Kurt smiled at the Fillipino woman. "So how do you feel about the wedding?" Kurt asked. He had told her when he first started planning it.

"I'm excited. I just can't wait to see his face. You know how oblivious he can be Blaine will be completely shocked." Marissa smiled.

"I really can't wait..." Kurt smiled dreamily.

They talked more about the wedding before Marissa hushed Kurt. "I think he's coming..."  
Sure enough, Blaine walked into the room, wearing his towel dangerously low and his body dripping wet.  
"Should tonight be a let my hair be free night or a dapper night?" Blaine asked, putting his hands on his hips. "I'm thinking dapper. What do you think?"

Kurt swallowed hard, his eyes roaming his fiancé's body. "Um..Y-Yeah.."

Blaine smiled. "Thanks!" He said before going to his room.  
Kurt stared after his fiancé.  
"Oh my God," Marissa sighed.

Kurt snapped his head to look at Marissa, his trance broken. "What?"

"He is so oblivious! And you're just sitting here drooling over my son," Marissa laughed lightly, getting up to get a drink.

Kurt blushed fiercely. "Well..It's not my fault."

"No. It's his and he doesn't even notice," she said, shaking her head.

Kurt giggled lightly. "You made a sexy son." He said, raising an eyebrow.

"Doesn't help that he was a swimmer, does it?" She chuckled. "You're welcome."

"Thank you so much.." Kurt laughed.

Marissa rolled her eyes playfully. "You kill me."

"And just think. You have to deal with me for the rest of your life." Kurt said, smirking.

I think I can handle it. I haven't heard anything in a long time so I'm good," Marissa laughed.

Kurt blushed again, resting his face in his palm.

"Its okay Kurt. You're marrying him. Its normal. But dont think I'm nor going to embarrass him when he comes out here," she smiled.

Kurt laughed lightly, grabbing Marissa's hand. "I love you Marissa...You're so amazing."

The pregnant woman smiled. "I love you too, Kurt."

They sat there, laughing and talking for a bit until Blaine came out, dressed in his best.

"Well don't you look handsome?" Marissa smiled, winking at Kurt. "Although, I do believe that Kurt preferred your previous look."

Blaine kneaded his eyebrows together. "Huh?"  
Kurt bit his lip to hold back a smile.

"In the towel," Marissa hinted. "You had Kurt drooling."

Kurt giggled as Blaine's face flushed. "O-oh."

"He wouldn't shut up. I think he forgot I was there because he kept saying all the things he thought about you," Marissa joked, keeping a straight face.

Kurt raised his eyebrows but played along.  
Blaine blushed harder. "Really?"

Marissa nodded. "I didn't need to know all that. You're grounded."

Kurt hung his head, trying to hide his smile.  
Blaine looked shocked. "What? W-why?" He asked.

"I told you. I did not need to know these things about you. God. Kurt made you sound like such a freak! After dinner, Kurt has to go home. I think you need a little break."

Kurt's shoulders shook with his repressed laughter before looking serious and back up at his fiancé.

Blaine stared speechless at his mother. What could Kurt have told her? And why?

Marissa looked up, giggling. "I'm just kidding. He was completely drooling but that's it."

Blaine heaved a sigh looking completely relieved.  
"You look guilty. Is there something you didn't want me to know?" Marissa asked.

"No! Not at all. Nothing you want to know..." Blaine said quietly.

Marissa shook her head. "Are you ready?"

"Yup. Are you?" Blaine asked.

Marissa stood, groaning a bit. "Yeah, let's go.."

Blaine grabbed her arm, helping her up. "Do you need anything before we go?"

"Just my purse.." She said, placing a hand on her back.

Blaine grabbed her purse and helped her to the door. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah..Just my back is killing me..It's normal though..If you can believe it, I was even bigger with you." Marissa chuckled as they started out.

"Really? I must've been huge!" Blaine giggled.

"You were the cutest little chubby baby.." Marissa giggled as Kurt helped her down the stairs.

"I'm just glad I didn't stay that way," Blaine said, walking backwards down the stairs to make sure his mom was okay.

"Be careful." Marissa scolded, "You'll fall."

"I'm making sure you don't fall," Blaine said firmly.

Marissa rolled her eyes as they walked downstairs.

They got to the bottom and the boys helped her into the car. "Is Breadstix alright? That's where we told Kurt's dad."

"That's prefect..I've been craving their food.." She said as they all piled into the car.

Blaine smiled at his mom as she put her seat belt on. He started the car and headed back towards Lima.

They made it to Breadstix and Burt, Finn and Carole were already there. They called john and he showed up a bit later.  
"Looks like everyone's here!" Kurt said excitedly.

Blaine got nervous. "So...I got called into Ms. Pillsbury's office today..."

"Your counselor? " Marissa asked. "What for?"

Blaine smiled lightly. "You are looking at McKinley High's 2012 Valedictorian!"

The table gasped, and everyone started talking at once. "Blaine's that's amazing!"  
"Congratulations!"  
"I'm so proud of you!"  
Only Marissa remained silent.

Blaine looked down at his mother. "Mom...are you okay? Is there something wrong?" He asked in a rush.

"No...I..My baby...I'm so..Proud..." She breathed out, tears gathering in her eyes.

Blaine wrapped his arms around her. "Thank you momma," he said as he started to tear up again.

Marissa pulled Blaine close, stroking his hair. "I can't believe it..."

"What? I'm not good enough?" Blaine joked.

Marissa laughed lightly, sniffing as she wiped her eyes. "Stop growing..." she said, placing her hands on Blaine's cheeks.

"I've tried, trust me..."

She kissed his forehead, "I'm so proud of you Mahal.." She whispered.

Blaine wiped her tears. "I love you, momma."

"I love you too.." she said, hugging him again before attempting to compose herself. "I'm sorry everyone.." she apologized.

Kurt grabbed her hand. "Don't be sorry. You're just being a proud mother," he smiled.

Marissa smiled, squeezing Kurt's hand lightly. "You have an amazing boy Burt." She said, looking over to Kurt's father.

"Thank you," Burt nodded. "As do you. Congratulations Blaine."

Blaine smiled proudly as John patted him on the back, giving him congratulations as well.  
"So does that mean you'll give the speech at graduation? " Finn asked.

Blaine giggled as Kurt stared at his brother. "Yeah. I will."

"Rachel's gonna be pissed..She was going for valedictorian too.." Finn said, drinking his soda.

Blaine sighed. He really didn't want to talk about Rachel. He had worked hard for this and he deserved it.

"Well Blaine got it, and that's what matters." Kurt said, matter-of-factly. "Rachel will just have to settle with high honors."

Blaine smiled. "Thanks baby. But she might have gotten salutatorian."

"Well there you go, she gets a '-torian' too." Kurt smiled. "Everyone wins."

Finn looked confused but nodded.  
"I'm so nervous about my speech..."

"You'll do great sweetie.." Carole said supportively.

"Thanks Carole. And thank you everyone for coming out tonight," Blaine smiled happily.

Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand under the table. He wadding happy for his fiancé. He deserved this.

Blaine leaned in for a quick kiss. "And don't worry, I got this tonight," he said, talking about the check.

"Blaine..This dinner is for you..Are you sure?" Kurt said.

"I invited everyone. Why would I expect someone else to pay?" Blaine asked.

"Because I'm your fiancé and I like to do nice things for you.." Kurt said, smiling sweetly.

Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand. "You're amazing."

"Soooo, is that a 'Yes dear, you can pay for dinner'?" Kurt asked giving that little smile he gave when he knew he was going to get his way.

"Yes," Blaine smiled, tracing small patterns on Kurt's palm.

"Thank you.." Kurt said before giving a small peck to Blaine's lips.

"Thank you," Blaine giggled as the waiter came to take their order.

Dinner went well as the soon to be family, talked and joked happily. Finn had to have at least eaten twenty bread sticks when he asked Kurt why he wasn't eating any.

"Bread makes you fat.." Kurt said simply.

"Bread makes you fat?" Finn asked in alarm before spitting his mouthful into a napkin, causing his step brother to cringe.

Blaine laughed at the Scott Pilgrim reference.

Burt eyed Kurt. "Hey. Be nice to Finn."

"Thank you Burt." Finn said appreciatively.

Kurt eyed his father. "What did I do?" He asked innocently.

"You called your brother fat," Burt said.

"I did not." Kurt huffed. "I simply said bread makes you fat. As in, it makes people gain weight. He asked why I wasn't eating any and I gave him an answer." Kurt defended, knowing he would probably lose this.

"But you saw Finn eating it and basically scared him into thinking he's going to be fat," Burt said to his son.

Finn had his lip between his teeth, trying not to laugh.  
"I didn't call Finn fat! Finn?" Kurt said, turning to the quarterback. "Do you think I called you fat?"

"It's okay, Kurt," Finn said. "I'm good."

"See?" Kurt said, looking back at Burt, feeling triumphant.

"Still," Burt said. "Be careful with what you say."

Kurt held back an eye roll, but nodded. Blaine excused himself to the restroom and a bit later Kurt followed to see Blaine fussing with his hair. "Stop. You look perfect.." Kurt said, walking up and holding him from behind.

"But it's falling out of place. It's so annoying," Blaine said, still messing with a curl that wouldn't stay in place.

Kurt kissed a spot behind Blaine's ear lovingly. "It's cute.."

Blaine sighed, giving up. "I love you."

"I love you too beautiful.." Kurt whispered, nuzzling against, the back off a Blaine's neck.

Blaine smiled at the gesture. "You're the beautiful one..."

Kurt gave a small smile. "I'm so proud of you..."

Blaine blushed. "Thank you baby."

Kurt turned Blaine around, slowly pressing their lips together in a deep kiss.

Blaine sighed into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Kurt's neck.

Kurt kissed Blaine languidly before slowly pulling away, looking into Blaine's eyes. They were a bright green today, like they usually were when he was happy about something.

"We should get back..." Blaine whispered.

Kurt nodded, pressing one more light kiss to Blaine's beautiful lips.

Blaine smiled, taking Kurt's hand and walking back out.

After dinner that night, Kurt walked Blaine, John and, Marissa to the car. He helped the pregnant woman in, bidding her and John goodbye before walking over to Blaine. "How I hate supervised goodbyes..."

Blaine chuckled. "Me too. How about we don't say bye?"

"Mr. Anderson, are you suggesting I stay with you in your bed before we are to be married? How scandalous." Kurt smiled, raising an eyebrow.

"I didn't say it had to be my bed, but yes," Blaine smiled devilishly.

Kurt smiled before leaning in to whisper in Blaine's ear. "Well I would prefer yours because Marissa doesn't care if we get a little..." he bit Blaine's ear lightly. "Loud..."

Blaine inhaled sharply. "Mmm...y-yeah...sounds good..."

Kurt pulled away smiling. "I'll go ask my dad..." he said before strutting off to his father's truck, swinging his hips a bit more than usual.

Blaine whined quietly as he stared after Kurt.

Kurt walked over to the truck, bending over and leaning against Carole's window while he talked to his father. Blaine inhaled sharply as he saw Kurt shake his ass lightly. He was such a little tease.

"Let me guess, you want to stay with Blaine?" Burt said before Kurt could speak.

Kurt flashed his 'please dad?' smile at his father.

Burt sighed. "I should say no after the fat comment. But it is Blaine's night. Go watch your Disney movies." He said. Burt liked to pretend they just laid in bed watching movies.

Kurt did a little shake in excitement, undoubtedly having an effect on Blaine, before thanking his father and slowly walking back over to his fiancé.

"You're a dick," Blaine said, smiling as Kurt snaked his arms around him.

"And you'll be sucking mine tonight.." Kurt winked, giving Blaine a chaste kiss before climbing into his car.

Blaine held his breath, trying to stay calm before getting into the driver's seat.

The ride home was filled mostly with Marissa, John and Kurt talking. Blaine stayed quiet as Kurt played with his hand in seemingly innocent ways but it turned Blaine on even more how Kurt ran his fingertips up his forearm and back down to play with his fingers, running his along each of Blaine's as he innocently chatted with the adults.

Blaine looked over, glaring at Kurt. He was such a tease, but Blaine definitely didn't want him to stop.

Kurt gave a small smile as he drew a spiral in Blaine's palm, while talking to Marissa about college, and lightly traced it down to his wrist.

Blaine shivered lightly, doing everything he could to focus on the road.

He brought his thumb up and pressed it to the center of Blaine's palm while the rest of his fingers were on the back. He pressed down with his thumb, slowly massaging Blaine's hand.

Blaine loved how just small movements like this could make him feel so good. He wished John and Marissa weren't with them.

Kurt continued playing with and massaging Blaine's hand until they pulled up to the apartment. Blaine wondered how Kurt could be so composed when it came to things like this. Especially when Blaine was practically falling apart in the seat next to him.

Blaine sighed as he turned the engine off. "I'm so tired from all the excitement. I think I'm gonna lay down..."

"Good idea.." Kurt said, giving a very convincing yawn.

"Well John and I were planning on going out to a movie anyway.." Marissa said as John got out to help her out of the car.

"Have fun you two. We won't wait up," Blaine winked at his mother.

Marissa smiled, saying goodbye to the boys as she wobbled over to John's car and they drove off.

Blaine looked at Kurt, shaking his head. "Tease."

"I don't know what you're talking about..." Kurt said, raising his eyebrows as he fidgeted with his hair in his visor mirror.

"Mhm," Blaine mumbled. "Wanna go inside or just play with your hair?"

"Hang on.." Kurt said, moving a piece. Perfect. "Okay." He smiled, slapping the visor up and getting out of the car.

Blaine followed him, sighing as they walked in. "Finally alone."

"I thought you were tired.." Kurt said, smiling devilishly.

"Not even a little bit," Blaine smiled, inching closer to Kurt.

Kurt slowly walked closer to Blaine, placing his hands in his shoulders as his light blue eyes grew dark with lust.

"Your eyes...I love them like this...so hot..." Blaine breathed out.

Kurt smiled, looking up at Blaine from under his lashes as he pressed their bodies together.

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's neck. "What did you have in mind for tonight?"

Kurt slowly let his hands trail down to Blaine's hips. "Well I was really..Just wondering..Since we have the time.." Kurt said, his expression slowly drifting from lust to care. "If we could take it slow?. I'd really like it If you would make love to me..That is, if that's what you want.." Kurt said, all signs of the seductive act he had earlier had left.

Blaine leaned in, kissing Kurt softly. "Honestly...I was hoping you'd say that..."

Kurt smiled. "It's just..We've been so rough with each other lately. I feel like we should..Slow down.."

Blaine ran his hand through Kurt's hair. "It sounds so amazing baby."

Kurt sighed, leaning into the touch as his eyes drifted closed. "I love you..."

Blaine kissed Kurt's eyelids. "I love you too. Come on," he said bringing Kurt to his room.

Kurt held Blaine's hand as they walked back to the younger boy's room.

Blaine shut the door, pulling Kurt close and kissing him softly.

Kurt cupped Blaine's cheek with his hand, making a soft noise as they kissed languidly.

Blaine moved his hands to Kurt's hips, lightly tracing the exposed skin as they backed up to the bed.

Kurt inhaled softly as he slowly lowered himself on the bed, letting Blaine climb on top of him as he centered himself on the mattress.

Blaine pressed his body against Kurt's, his lips never parting from Kurt's.

Kurt brought his hands around to rub up and down Blaine's back, moaning softly at the feel of the muscles underneath the fabric.

Blaine kissed over to Kurt's ear. "You're so beautiful baby."

Kurt turned his head slightly to kiss Blaine's jaw, "Thank you..." he said softly.

"You're welcome," Blaine whispered, sitting up to take off his shirt.

Kurt watched as Blaine pulled off his shirt and his hands immediately moved to trace down Blaine's stomach.

Blaine sighed. "I love how you touch me..."

Kurt ran his hands up and down Blaine's sides, sitting up to kiss his chest softly.

Blaine's head fell back. "So soft..."

Kurt moaned against Blaine's chest, kissing directly over is heart as he ran his hands around to Blaine's back.

Blaine let out a small noise as he pulled Kurt's shirt over his head.

Kurt lifted his arms, allowing the clothing to come off before looking up at Blaine in the dimly lit room.

"You are so gorgeous..."

Kurt blushed lightly. "So are you.." he said, pulling Blaine down by the back of his neck, gently, so he could kiss him as they lay back.

Blaine kissed Kurt slowly, their lips full of passion and desire.

Kurt rolled his hips up lightly, moaning into Blaine's mouth.

Blaine gasped. "I love you..."

"I love you too.." Kurt whispered, looking up into Blaine's eyes.

Blaine grinded down lightly, moaning against Kurt's lips.

Kurt kissed down to Blaine's. Neck, sighing.

Blaine reached down, undoing his pants and kicking them off.

Kurt watched as Blaine undid his jeans, pulling them off and tossing them to the side. The older boy looked up at him. "I can't wait to marry you."

"Me too baby. I can't wait to be a Hummel," Blaine said softly, kissing down to Kurt's chest.

Kurt smiled lightly, giving breathless moans as Blaine moved further down.

He kissed down more, smiling as he got to those amazing hips.

"Blaine..." Kurt breathed out, rolling his hips up a bit.

Blaine undid Kurt's pants, sliding them off quickly. "You're so hot."

Kurt reached down, cupping Blaine's cheek as he sighed softly.

Blaine scooted up, kissing Kurt sweetly as he grinded down lightly.

Kurt whimpered, clutching to Blaine's back.

"Do you want my fingers?" Blaine asked quietly.

"Please.." Kurt said.

Blaine undressed them the rest of the way, reaching for the lube and slicking up his fingers.

Kurt ran his hand up and down Blaine's forearm slowly, watching him with eyes full of love.

Blaine used his free hand to spread Kurt's legs. He looked down at his fiancé with eyes full of love.  
"Are you ready?"

"Yes..." Kurt whispered.

Blaine pressed a finger inside, slowly working in and out of him.

"Ohh...Blaine.." Kurt sighed, arching his back.

Blaine closed his eyes, reveling in Kurt's amazing sounds.

"More...please." Kurt whimpered.

Blaine pulled out, adding another finger. He watched the way Kurt moved...the sounds he made...he was so beautiful.

His body rolled, panting heavily as Blaine fingered him. "I love you.." he gasped.

Blaine moaned lightly. "I love you too," he whispered, adding a third finger.

Kurt let out a small whimper as he felt the stretch. He loved the feeling of Blaine's fingers inside of him.

Blaine gently stroked over Kurt's prostate. "Tell me when you're ready."

Kurt's hips jumped as Blaine rubbed over the sensitive bundle of nerves. He nodded in understanding, waiting for the burn to stop.

Blaine quickened his fingers just a little, loving the way Kurt moved.

"I-I'm ready Blaine.." Kurt whispered, looking at his lover.

Blaine smiled, easing out of Kurt. He got on his knees and slicked up his thick member before leaning down to kiss Kurt.

Kurt sighed happily, kissing Blaine back and rubbing up and down his back.

As they kissed, Blaine placed himself at Kurt's entrance. "Are you ready baby?"

Kurt nodded, kissing along Blaine's jaw. "Yes...Yes..Blaine..Please.."

Blaine pressed his lips to Kurt, slowly pushing past the tight ring of muscle.

Kurt gasped against Blaine's lips, wrapping his legs around the younger boy's waist.

Blaine pushed in completely, letting Kurt get used to the fullness.

Kurt placed his hands on the back if Blaine's neck, resting his forehead against his as he panted.

"Are you okay?" Blaine whispered, not wanting to hurt him.

"Yeah...Just..Full." Kurt breathed out.

Blaine carefully slid out, pressing back in slowly as he watched Kurt's beautiful features.

Kurt's eyes fluttered closed and his mouth dropped open, letting out a long, soft moan.

Kurt was so gorgeous. It was nice to go slow. As much as he loved what they had been doing, this was different. It was special.

"Blaine..." Kurt moaned, rubbing his hands over Blaine's neck and shoulders.

Blaine gasped. "You feel so good..."

Kurt arched his back as Blaine slowly rolled his hips. "I..I love you..I love you so much.." Kurt moaned breathlessly.

Blaine bit his bottom lip. "Oh baby, I love you too...Kuurrrrt..."

Kurt opened his eyes, looking up at Blaine as he wrapped his arms around his neck.

Blaine continued rolling his hips slowly. "You're so perfect."

Kurt's cheeks flushed more as he heard Blaine say those words. He leaned up, kissing him deeply. "A little..little faster.." he gasped.

Blaine nodded, moving a bit quicker. "Talk to me baby..."

Kurt moaned softly. "I-I love you so much..The way you fill me..Ah! Everything..."

Blaine moaned loudly. "Oh baby...yes..."

Kurt scratched down Blaine's back, panting heavily as he rolled his hips up to meet Blaine's thrusts.

Blaine moved a little faster, pressing against Kurt's prostate.

Kurt's body jumped slightly. "Ah! Yes..Right there..Blaine!"

Blaine rolled his hips, repeatedly hitting that sweet bundles of nerves and feeling Kurt tighten around him.

"More...Please.." Kurt begged, tossing his head back.

Blaine moved faster, making sure to make Kurt feel that coiling inside him. "Baby...oohhh..." he moaned as Kurt's muscles fluttered around him.

"Baby...Oh god..I..I'm so..Fuck..I'm close!" Kurt panted.

Blaine kissed up Kurt's neck to his ear, sucking on the lobe. "Cum for me," he whispered seductively.

Kurt inhaled sharply, his back arching as he made a sharp noise, cumming between them hard. "Blaine!"

Blaine gasped at Kurt's crying out. He felt his fiancé's hole tighten around him, making him cum deep inside Kurt.

Kurt shivered as he felt Blaine fill him. "I love you..I love you.."

Blaine kissed Kurt deeply. "I love you too baby."

Kurt leaned up to kiss Blaine softly. "I'm so proud of you baby..." he whispered.

Blaine gingerly pulled out, collapsing next to Kurt. "Thank you," he breathed out heavily.

Kurt smiled, kissing Blaine's cheek. "That was so amazing..." Kurt said, hitching his leg over Blaine's hip, and pulling him close.

Blaine shivered. "It was. Watching your face...you are just so beautiful."

Kurt blushed. "Thank you baby.."

"You're welcome," Blaine smiled.

Kurt sighed softly. "We're graduating in a few days..."

"I know..." Blaine whispered.

"It's crazy..." Kurt said, kissing Blaine's collarbone.

"And I have to give a speech in front of everyone..."

"I think you'll do great..." Kurt said, looking up at Blaine.

Blaine gave a small smile. "Thank you."

"Have you thought about what to say?" Kurt asked, tracing light patterns on Blaine's chest.

Blaine blushed. "Actually...I kinda wrote it the night I found out I could get it..."

"Well, at least you'll have more time to memorize." Kurt smiled.

Blaine nodded. "True."

"I'm sure it's going to be beautiful...You have a way with words.." Kurt said, pulling himself closer.

"You're sweet," Blaine smiled.

"Honest..." Kurt said, closing his eyes.

Blaine kissed Kurt's forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too.." Kurt said softly.

"You tired?"

"Kind of..." Kurt whispered.

Blaine turned over, bringing Kurt close. "Good night beautiful."

"Good night.." Kurt yawned, nuzzling against Blaine's chest.

Blaine smiled, watching as Kurt quickly fell asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

Graduation day came quickly and Kurt dashed around the house, cap and gown in hand. They were about to leave and Kurt's heart was pounding in his chest.

Carole stopped Kurt. "What are you looking for? Can I help?"

"My camera..I can't find it anywhere.." Kurt breathed out, exasperated.

"It's in the living room sweetie," Carole said, trying to calm him.

Kurt nodded his thanks, going to grab it and slipping it into his back pocket.

"Is Finn ready? We have to go," Burt said, walking into the room.

"Finn!" Kurt called walking towards the stairs. "Finn, were leaving!"

Finn tripped over something in his room. "Coming!"

Kurt started toward the door as Finn stumbled down the stairs.

"Wait, wait! Pictures!" Carole said quickly.

Kurt and Finn each quickly slipped on their cap and gown and posed for pictures for Carole.

They all took turns taking pictures of each other before heading to the car when Kurt got a text from Blaine.  
"Been here for hours. So nervous : /"

"We're leaving now. And don't worry baby. You're gonna do great."

"Everything is just so crazy. They didn't even have the chairs in order. I had to go fix them. I swear I could have planned this better."

"It's McKinley. When is anything organized correctly?"

"So true. Fuck! Another emergency. Text me when you get here. I love you."

"I love you too baby." Kurt sighed, putting his phone in his pocket. His hands were shaking he was so nervous.

Blaine ran around in a panic, helping Ms. Pillsbury get everything ready.

"Blaine, if you weren't here..I don't know what I'd do.." She sighed.

"It's no problem," Blaine smiled. "Is there anything else to be done? I have all the diplomas ready. The pins and whatnot for honors and special clubs are ready. The chairs are in alphabetical order and by high honors, honors, and regular."

"Everything's perfect now thanks to you." She smiled.

"I'm glad to help. Can I go rehearse now?" Blaine asked.

"Of course," she said as another teacher came up to her asking about something.

Blaine walked behind the stage and found a quiet place to sit down and go over his speech.

A bit later, he got a text from Kurt.

"We're here : )"

"I'm in the back behind the stage." Blaine sent back.

"We'll meet you back there." Kurt said. He put his phone away and turned to Burt and Carole. "Well I guess I'll see you guys afterwards."

Carole had been crying since they started pictures.  
"I need some of you and Blaine before we leave!"

Burt brought Kurt in for a hug. "Congrats son. I am so proud of you."

Kurt smiled, hugging his father tight. "Thank you dad..."

"Now go back there and get ready to make us all proud," Burt said, trying to hold back the tears.

Kurt nodded as Finn hugged both of them and they started walking back stage.

"Are you nervous?" Finn asked.

"Very..." Kurt said shakily.

Finn stopped Kurt. "Hey. You're gonna be great. You're going to strut across that stage like you own it!"

Kurt smiled. "Thanks Finn..."

"Anytime," Finn smiled. "Go find Blaine. He'll calm you."

Kurt nodded. They made it to the gymnasium and went backstage. Kurt immediately spotted Blaine, walking up to him.

Blaine gave a nervous smile. "Hey babe."

Kurt pulled him into a tight hug. "Hey." He breathed out.

"I don't think I can do this..." Blaine sighed. "I'm gonna mess up..."

Kurt released him. "No. You can do this.." he smiled.

"There's so many people..." Blaine sighed, peaking around the curtain.

Kurt gently guided Blaine away from the curtain, placing his hands on his shoulders. "You're going to do amazing..."

Blaine nodded. "I need you to pay extra attention when I'm up there."

"Of course.." Kurt smiled.

"Good," Blaine said quickly. "Looks like we're lining up..."

Kurt nodded. "Good luck baby.." he said, giving Blaine a quick kiss before putting on his cap and going to get in line.

They started the music and Blaine sighed heavily as they started to walk through the curtains.

The class walked out, the parents and family cheering, and sat in front of the stage.

All the administrators gave their speeches, boring the entire auditorium. Blaine sat in his seat, nervously waiting to go on stage.

"And now I am proud to present to you, the William McKinley class of 2012's valedictorian, Blaine Anderson." Principal Figgins announced.

Blaine took a deep breath before standing. Everyone clapped as he walked to the stage. When he got to the podium, he found Kurt and felt a sense of calm as he started to speak.

"Hello fellow graduates. For those of you who don't know me, I'm Blaine Anderson. I would like to thank all of the friends and family who could be here to support us, as well as the faculty and staff of McKinley High for being here today.  
We're all going to be receiving diplomas today. While I was thinking about what it means to receive a diploma, I thought why do we work for four years just for this little piece of paper? But there's more to it than that. It's not completely about being a graduate of high school. Though, I am proud to say I am graduating from McKinley. We've come a long way these past couple of years. There's a lot to a diploma we don't really think about. But I would like to discuss these with you all.  
To make it this far, we have all put in a lot of effort and work. There are many of us who don't make it this far. There is a required level of dedication that needed to take place before we can step up here on stage. Committing to our own education is a compelling thing. It's a promise to ourselves, a healthy respect for ourselves. It shows that we believe in ourselves as well. There isn't one person in this room that can honestly say they haven't thought that they would never amount to anything. If so, we wouldn't have followed our dreams so vivaciously.  
But once we receive our diploma, what does it mean? Some of us will hang it up on our wall. Some will put it away for safe keeping. We'll finally be able to put 'graduate' on our resumes. Good luck to everyone on job hunting! But for me, getting my diploma means that I was and still am willing to put time and effort into excelling myself. Because excelling myself will improve conditions for others. And doing that will improve the world. We can all do this, one person at a time.  
Our journey starts right here, with the person you see in the mirror, the person you have to live with every day. You have to believe in yourself. You'll never know how far you can get in life if you don't believe in yourself. At one point, we have all had to encourage a friend. We get frustrated when they just sit there and doubt themselves. We can't let ourselves have these same self-doubts either. That's what the diploma represents: the accomplishment of our belief in ourselves.  
Often, on this day, we look outside for our heroes. But I see them right here among us. We don't have to look far for inspiration. We each have the potential to make motivating contributions to others by being true to our values and following our dreams. We have much to be thankful for. Our teachers for putting up with all of us and getting us this far. Our friends for always being there for us. But most importantly, our families. These past four years have propositioned us with tons of ups and downs. But we had our families there along the way."

Blaine paused, looking up to his parents.

"I would like to say thanks to my Mom and Dad. We've been through a lot, but without you, I couldn't have made it this far."

Blaine's eyes shifted back to Kurt.

"There is also one other person I would like to thank. Kurt Hummel. Without you, I don't think I could have survived McKinley. I met you my first day here and you have been my best friend since then. You've gotten me through so much. We've all had hardships here, but I don't think anyone has been through what you have. You are the strongest person I know. Thank you for everything you've done for me.  
When you leave here today, celebrate what you have achieved but also, look forward to who you can be and who you can inspire.  
And so, Class of 2012, it's time to take that diploma and put it to good use. While we celebrate all we've accomplished today, I hope our hard work this far is only an indication of the help we can provide to the world. Thank you."

Blaine smiled with tears in his eyes as he shook his principal's hand and walked back to his seat. Applause roared through the gymnasium and the class stood, giving Blaine a standing ovation. Blaine blushed, looking out into the crowd and mouthing 'I love you' to Kurt.

Kurt blew a kiss to his fiancé as everyone sat back down and they started calling the names. Blaine was one of the first to be called and for some reason, Coach Sylvester was giving them the diplomas.  
Blaine walked across the stage proudly, taking his diploma from the coach. "That was one hell of a speech Eyebrows.." She smiled as he shook her hand.

Blaine smiled. "Thank you Coach."

She nodded at him as he walked off stage, the area where his family was sitting cheering the loudest.

Blaine waved to his mom, who had been recording the whole time, before sitting back down as he waited for Kurt's name.

It took a while but they finally called Kurt. He stood, smiling wide as he walked up to the stage.

Blaine didn't care about the fact he was supposed to remain seated. He stood up, clapping and cheering for his fiancé.

Kurt blushed wildly as Blaine stood up and cheered for him. He blew a kiss to him before walking up to Sue and taking his diploma.

"Porcelain," she smiled. "Congratulations."

"Thank you Coach..That means alot." He smiled before walking the rest of the way and waving to his family. Kurt sat back down and waited for everyone to finish, clapping when it got to someone he knew.

Blaine cheered loudly as Brittany bounced across the stage. She grabbed her diploma and grabbed the microphone from principal Figgins. "I LOVE YOU BLAINE!" She cheered before giving a stunned Figgins the microphone, and walking offstage, her hands raised above her head in triumph.

Blaine blushed. He was on the end of the aisle and gave her a hug.

She hugged him tightly. "I wouldn't be walking across this stage if it wasn't for you." It was true. Blaine had helped her in all of her classes. She passed. And it was all because of him.

"It's my pleasure. I love you too Britt." Blaine smiled, kissing her cheek.

"Love you too!" She said before quickly returning to her seat. They clapped as the last few rows walked the stage before traditionally throwing their caps in the air. They all filed backstage again and Kurt quickly ran over to Blaine, throwing himself at his fiancé and wrapping his arms around his neck.

Blaine giggled, kissing Kurt quickly. "Hey there graduate."

"You were amazing!" Kurt squealed, hugging Blaine tight.

"Really? Oh my God I was so nervous!" Blaine said quickly.

"I love you..." Kurt said softly.

Blaine smiled. "I love you too baby."

They walked around, giving tear filled goodbyes and promised to stay in touch. They walked out into the hallway and saw their parents waiting for them.

Marissa and Carole squealed when they saw the boys, tears in their eyes.

Kurt hugged Carole and Blaine did the same with Marissa. Both smiling wide.

Marissa told Blaine how well he did on his speech and said how proud she was.  
"Thanks mom. I can't believe it. We graduated..."

"I know.." She sniffed. "I can't believe it..You grew up so fast.."

Blaine wiped away her tears with his thumb. "I love you momma."

"I love you too.." she said pulling him close again.  
Finn walked out and Carole nearly tackled him as Kurt went to hug his father.

"I'm so proud of you!" She said loudly, hugging Finn tightly.

"Mom, it's okay." He said, trying to calm her down.

"You're just...oh I'm just so proud of you boys!" Carole said, her tears slowing.

Kurt smiled at his step mother before turning back to Burt.  
"You're being awful quiet Dad.."

Burt smiled weakly. "Your mother would be so proud."

Kurt hugged Burt close. "She's watching.." he said softly.

Burt nodded, trying to hold the tears in. "I know. I'm so proud of you Kurt."

"Thank you..I love you Dad.." Kurt said quietly. They hugged for a bit longer until they parted. "I have a surprise for you and Blaine back at the house." Burt said, smiling.

"What?" Kurt asked, looking at his father.

"You'll see.." he said, patting Kurt's back.

"Okay," Kurt said, eyeing his father.

They all went back to the Hummel-Hudson household and Burt took Kurt and Blaine into the living room.

"What's going on?" Blaine asked.

Marissa and John smiled knowingly Carole brought out a box wrapped in wrapping paper. Kurt raised an eyebrow as she handed it to them. They opened it slowly to see it was a coffee maker.  
"No offense Dad..But why did you give us a coffee maker?"

"House warming gift.." he smiled.

Blaine stared, confused. "We don't have a house..."

Burt dug in his pocket before tossing a set of keys to Blaine.

Blaine shook his head. "What? No...this is a lot...oh my God..."

The adults all smiled at the two. "It's nothing fancy, and you still have to pay rent..But we figured it would be a good starter home." Burt said.

Blaine jumped up, hugging Burt tightly. "Thank you so much...this...this is amazing..."

Burt hugged him back tightly. "You're welcome kid..It was your mom and John too..We all pitched in."

"I don't know how to thank you all..." Blaine said before looking back at Kurt.

Kurt was completely motionless except for the tears slipping down his cheeks.

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked, taking his hands.

"I can't...I can't believe it.." He gasped.

"Me neither.." Blaine sighed. "We really can't thank you enough."

Kurt stood, giving each adult a tight hug as he cried.

Blaine followed suit. "I love you all so much."

"We love you too sweetheart. " Carole said smiling.

"When can we see it?" Blaine asked quietly.

"We can go now." Marissa said excitedly.

Blaine's stomach fluttered. "You want to?" He asked Kurt.

Kurt still looked shocked, but nodded.

They all piled into their cars and followed Burt. They drove for about twenty minutes until Burt pulled into the driveway of a small white house. It was one story and had a little front yard. It was perfect. Kurt couldn't hold back the tears as they got out of the car and walked up to the quaint little home. They walked up the front step and onto the porch and Kurt had Blaine's hand in a death grip.

The outside was so adorable. Blaine couldn't stop looking around until Kurt gripped harder. "Are you okay?" Blaine asked, worried.

"Yeah.." Kurt sniffed. "I just...Had no idea..It's so beautiful.."

"I know," Blaine smiled. "Do you want to do the honor?" He asked, holding the key out.

Kurt smiled, taking the key from Blaine and slipping in into the lock. He turned it before slowly opening the door to what would be the living room. It connected to a small kitchen and a bar separated the two rooms. They stepped inside and Kurt had his hand over his mouth as he looked over at Blaine.

Blaine teared up. It was small but big enough for the two of them. It was perfect.

They stayed silent, walking through the living room and down the hall. There were three doors. The first revealed a decently sized bathroom. The second was a small guest bedroom. The last door at the end of the hall was another bedroom, but bigger. Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand again as they stood in the middle of their bedroom. "This...This is our home.."

Blaine nodded, pulling Kurt close and kissing him deeply.  
"This is our bedroom."

Kurt rested his head on Blaine's shoulder, sighing softly as he closed his eyes.

"We have the best parents," Blaine said softly.

"We do..." Kurt sniffed.

"Let's go back before they think we're up to something," Blaine giggled.

Kurt laughed lightly, before nodding.

They walked back, hand in hand. "Thank you so much. It's perfect!"

"It's so amazing..I could never thank you all enough..." Kurt said to all the adults, who were gathered on the driveway, chatting.

"It's not a problem. The two of you deserve it," Burt smiled.

Kurt smiled. "Well..When can we move in?"

"Whenever you want. It's all yours. Just let us know and we'll get a U-Haul for you," Marissa said. "That's why I've been extra emotional. My baby is engaged, graduated, and is moving out..."

Blaine hugged his mother. "I'll always need you mom.."

"I love you so much Blaine...if either of you ever need anything, call me," she said, already missing her son.

"Always.." He said again, kissing her forehead.

Marissa smiled, wiping her tears and looking at Kurt. "What do you think?"

"Marissa..It's so amazing .." He said quietly, trying not to cry again. This was perfect. They would get married and then have a home to come back too.

Blaine turned to Kurt. "When are we going to New York? We should probably move in before."

"Next week.." Kurt said smiling. "We could start."

Carole stared at Kurt. "You told him?"

Kurt looked at Carole with wide eyes. "I haven't told him anything other than where were going. "

"Oh...sorry..." Carole said quietly.

Marissa looked at Carole. "Don't worry. He won't figure it out."

Blaine looked confused and Kurt just kissed his cheek.

Blaine just shrugged it off. "Can we stay here tonight?"

"If you want..We just have to bring a mattress..And of course our new coffee maker. " he giggled.

"Is that okay?" Blaine asked their parents.

"It's your house." Burt smiled.

Blaine jumped excitedly. "We have a home!"

Kurt hugged Blaine tight. "I know.."

Blaine squealed. "Let's get a mattress!"

Kurt nodded before hugging their family goodbye.

Blaine climbed into Kurt's car. "So did you want to go to any of the parties tonight or stay at /our/ house?"

"Hmm..I think I could convince Carole to let me steal a bottle of wine from her and we can just celebrate at home.." Kurt smiled.

Blaine bit his lip, smiling wide. "That sounds perfect."

"So where to?" Kurt asked, pulling out of their driveway.

"Which bed do you want?"

"Well, no offense baby, but my bed is softer." Kurt giggled.

"Oh thank God!" Blaine sighed. "That was my choice. And you could talk to Carole."

Kurt nodded, squeezing Blaine's hand as they followed Burt's car back to the Hummel-Hudson household.

They arrived and Blaine asked john to help him with Kurt's bed as Kurt went to talk with Carole.

"Hey Carole.." Kurt smiled. "Question .."

"What's up sweetie?" Carole smiled.

"I was wondering if Blaine and I could..have a bottle of wine? And borrow a couple of glasses. We just want to have a quiet night.." Kurt asked hopefully.

Carole thought for a moment. "Don't tell your dad. Oh and Kurt?"

"I won't tell..And yes?"

"Take the one on the top left. It's delicious with strawberries. We have some in the fridge," the older lady smiled, lowering her voice. "And we have a spare bottle of whipped cream. I'm sure you can find some way to use it."

Kurt's face immediately flushed red. "Carole!"

Carole giggled. "Don't act like you wouldn't. And don't you dare tell Finn I let you do these things! And I never said this okay? But Blaine's pretty damn hot."

Kurt nearly choked on the air he was breathing. "Carole!" He squeaked again.

"Oh calm down, take it and celebrate!" She smiled.

Kurt looked down but then back up. "Thank you Carole.." he said, opening the fridge and grabbing the wine. He poked up as he saw John and Blaine walking though the living room with the mattress. Blaine's arms straining with the weight if it. Kurt licked his lips as he noticed the veins in his arms poking out. He bit the inside of his cheek before reaching back in and grabbing the strawberries and whipped cream.

Carole giggled. "Have fun boys!"

Kurt blushed again, thanking her as he. Grabbed two glasses and took the items to his old room, and packing a few things into his bag.

Blaine and john finished taking the bed apart and getting it loaded. Blaine slid his shirt off, wiping the sweat from his forehead as Kurt walked out.

Kurt bit his lip, his eyes wandering Blaine's body as he brought the bag to the car.

Blaine smiled sweetly, placing his hands on the hips that drove Kurt crazy.  
"You ready, babe? I can get the bed together when we get home. Mom's pretty tired so John's gonna take her home."

"Sounds good.." Kurt said, not taking his eyes from Blaine.

Blaine walked over to say bye to everyone and thank them again. He couldn't help but notice Kurt still standing by the car, looking at him. Blaine got to Carole.  
"Is something wrong with Kurt?"

"Oh he'll tell you when you get home." Carole chuckled.

Blaine looked confused but thanked her again before going back to the car. "You ready?"

Kurt nodded, quickly getting into the car as Blaine started to the house.

They pulled up to the house and Blaine jumped out, looking happily at the house.  
"You wanna go see where you want the bed while I bring it in?"

Kurt nodded, pulling the key out and opening the front door for his fiancé.

Blaine pulled in the different rails and the headboard, bringing it all to their room. "Where do you want it?" Blaine smiled.

"I think..The center would be best.." Kurt said, watching as Blaine's back and arm muscles.

Blaine got it together in no time. "Just got to grab the mattress and I'll be done. By the way, did Carole give you the wine?"

Kurt had almost completely forgotten. He'd been so distracted watching Blaine set the bed frame up. "Oh! Yeah, be right back." He said, walking out to the car and grabbing the wine. He brought the whipped cream and strawberries in as well, but put them in the fridge before Blaine could see.

Blaine smiled as he passed Kurt in the hallway. "Be right back.'

"Alright baby.." Kurt said smiling.

Blaine got the mattress and set it on the bed before putting the sheets on.  
"Do you mind if I take a quick shower? I'm all sweaty."

Kurt walked up kissing Blaine's jaw softly. "You know I don't mind you being sweaty.." he giggled lightly. "But sure, go ahead."

"I know. But it's our first night here and I don't wanna get the sheets nasty," Blaine laughed, kissing Kurt before walking to the bathroom.

Kurt smiled, going to grab the bottle of wine and the other supplies he brought out of his bag. He carefully lit some tea light candles, setting them in glass jars and arranging them perfectly. He opened the glass of wine, with difficulty, and poured them each a glass before turning out the lights and waiting for Blaine to get out of the shower as he sat back on the bed.

Blaine got out if the shower and realized he didn't have a towel. He looked around and all he had was his skinny jeans. He used them to get some water off but when he walked out he still had beads of water dripping down his body as he walked back to their room completely naked.  
"Hey babe? I didn't have clothes or a towel..." he said, stepping into the room. "Oh my...Kurt...this is beautiful..."

Kurt bit his lip as he saw Blaine walk in. He got off of the bed and walked over, handing Blaine a glass of wine. "Well I don't really see that as much of a problem.."

Blaine blushed, taking the glass. "You're so amazing," he whispered, looking around the room.

Kurt couldn't help himself as he reached out, running his free hand down Blaine's chest. "I just wanted our first night in our home to be special.."

Blaine shivered. "So special..." he breathed out.

Kurt leaned in slowly, capturing Blaine's lips in a soft kiss.

Blaine sighed into the kiss. "I love you so much."

"I love you too.." Kurt said softly as he slowly walked back to the bed.

Blaine bit his bottom lip, following Kurt to the bed.

Kurt sat down on the bed, pulling out the strawberries as he took a sip of the sweet red wine.

Blaine looked at Kurt with a big smile. "Well aren't you prepared?"

"Very.." Kurt said, making a mental note to thank Carole later as he patted the spot on the bed next to him.

Blaine laid next to Kurt, looking up into his deep blue eyes.

Kurt kissed Blaine softly before grabbing a strawberry and tracing his fiancé's lips with it lightly.

Blaine sucked the strawberry into his mouth, taking a bite as he looked at Kurt with innocent eyes.

Kurt held back a moan as Blaine slowly ate the fruit. "So beautiful..." he whispered.

Blaine licked his lips. "Thank you," he said bashfully.

Kurt kissed Blaine lightly, moaning softly before reaching over the edge of the bed an grabbing the can.

Blaine lightly bit down on Kurt's bottom lip, giving a soft sigh.

Kurt gasped, pulling back. "I brought something else."

"What is it?" Blaine asked.

Kurt held up the can, smiling lightly as a blush colored his own cheeks.

Blaine inhaled sharply before smiling. "And what were your plans with this?"

"You'll see.." Kurt smiled, pulling the cap off.

Blaine shivered with excitement as he watched Kurt.

Kurt sprayed some of the whipped cream on Blaine's neck and licked at it, sucking to clean his skin of the sweet stuff.

Blaine gasped. "Ohhh God..."

Kurt pulled back, licking up the rest with small flicks of his tongue before grabbing a strawberry and taking a bite, he swallowed it before kissing Blaine deeply.

Blaine tangled his fingers in Kurt's hair, pulling lightly as he deepened the kiss.

Kurt moaned deeply as the sweet tastes mingled in their mouths.

Blaine sighed, pulling Kurt on top of him. "You're so hot baby," he breathed out against Kurt's lips.

Kurt smiled, kissing down Blaine's jaw ad spraying a bit of whipped cream on his chest.

Blaine watched Kurt intently, eyes full of lust and love.

Kurt kissed down further before sucking at the skin as he lapped up the topping.

Blaine's breathing sped up. "Kurrrtt...that feels so good.."

Kurt smiled against his skin as he grabbed their wine, carefully setting it on the ground next to the bed before kissing further down Blaine's torso.

Blaine moaned softly. Kurt was so amazing and knew exactly what Blaine loved.

"I love you so much Blaine.." Kurt whispered before sitting up to pull off his own shirt.

Blaine watched as Kurt revealed his chest. "I love you too baby...more than anything..."

Kurt leaned down, kissing Blaine again before undressing the rest of the way.

Blaine licked his lips, watching each piece of clothing came off.

Kurt finished and kissed Blaine deeply. "What do you want baby?"

"Tease me...please...no one is holding us back..." Blaine breathed out. "I want you inside of me..."

Kurt moaned softly, diving back to Blaine's lips and kissing him fiercely.

Blaine sighed softly, wrapping his legs around Kurt.

Kurt grinded down against Blaine, running his hands along Blaine's soft sides.

"Ohhh Kurt..." Blaine moaned, pulling Kurt's hair.

"Blaine..." Kurt gasped. He loved it when Blaine pulled his hair.

The younger boy rolled his hips up, his hands traveling down to drag up Kurt's back.

Kurt sucked hard on Blaine's neck, leaving the beginning of a bruise.

Blaine gasped. "Fuck...so good..."

Kurt propped himself up, leaning down to drag his tongue over one of Blaine's nipples.

Blaine arched his back, moaning at the touch.

Kurt started kissing lower, down to his lover's hips. He loved this. It was them. And only them...It was their home and they didn't have to hold back for anyone. Not people in the hotel room next to them, not parents, not anyone.

Blaine tried to stay still, but Kurt was so good at this. He had Blaine writhing below him.

Kurt nibbled at Blaine's hip bone, running his hands down his thighs.

"Baby," Blaine gasped. "Harder please..."

Kurt smiled, biting down hard on the tanned skin.

Blaine inhaled sharply. "Holy shit! Kurt! God I love it..."

Kurt licked over the skin before moving to the other and biting down as well.

Blaine whimpered, his hands raking up and down his own chest.

Kurt moaned at the sight, kissing over to the base of Blaine's member, sucking lightly.

"Ahh! Yes!" Blaine moaned loudly, reveling in the feeling of Kurt's tongue.

Kurt planted open mouthed kisses up the shaft, before sucking lightly at the spot just below the head.

Blaine gripped the sides of the bed, moaning and squirming below Kurt.

Kurt flicked his tongue over the slit before sucking the head into his mouth. He rolled his tongue around it slowly, moaning at the taste.

Blaine cried out. "Oh baby! Fuck!"

Kurt looked up at Blaine before starting to bob his head slowly.

Blaine looked deep into Kurt's beautiful eyes. "Oh my God, you're so amazing..."

Kurt smiled around Blaine, hollowing his cheeks as he sucked him harder.

Blaine's head fell back. "Ohhh Kurt!"

Kurt hummed around him before pulling off and pumping him softly.

Blaine moaned, looking up at Kurt innocently.

"So sexy.." Kurt whispered, kissing Blaine's hip.

Blaine sighed softly. "So are you baby...mmm..."

Kurt looked up at Blaine as he stroked him slowly. "Do you want me Blaine?"

Blaine nodded. "Yes...yes, I want you so bad."

Kurt licked at Blaine's shaft again before traveling up his body to his lips.

Blaine whined, clawing up Kurt's back as he kissed Kurt.

Kurt gave Blaine another small kiss. "I'll be right back. Gotta get the lube.."

Blaine smiled. "I'll be waiting."

Kurt kissed Blaine softly before getting up and walking out to go though his bag and find the lube.

Blaine laid back as he waited for Kurt. It took a little longer than Blaine expected. He trailed his hand down to the base of his throbbing member, stroking himself softly.

Kurt finally pulled it out of the bag and started walking back to the room. He heard soft moans and stopped in the doorway, biting his lip as he watched his fiancé touch himself.

Blaine let his head fall back, his back arching as he moaned Kurt's name.

Kurt walked over to the bed. "So sexy.." he whispered.

Blaine smiled seductively. "You like this?" He asked, moaning as he added more pressure.

Kurt sat on the bed, his eyes trailing down Blaine's amazing body. "Yes.." he admitted, swallowing hard.

"Kiss me," Blaine breathed out.

His fiancé obeyed, bending down to kiss Blaine languidly as Kurt's hand rubbed his abs lightly.

Blaine moaned into the kiss. "Baby...I need you..."

Kurt nodded, climbing on top of the younger boy. "Do you want my fingers first?"

Blaine nodded. "Please..."

Kurt kissed Blaine lovingly, before spreading his legs a bit and lubing up his fingers.

Blaine relaxed his body, kissing his lover as he waited.

Kurt pressed a finger into Blaine slowly.

Blaine gasped, "ohhh Kurt..."

Kurt planted small kisses across Blaine's jaw and lips. "Tell me when.." he whispered.

Blaine nodded, closing his eyes as he felt the pleasure spread through him. "Another..."

Kurt slipped in a second finger, shivering as he felt Blaine tense up.

Blaine moaned, reaching up to Kurt's hair.

Kurt slowly moved his fingers in and out of Blaine, loving the sounds he was making.

Blaine gasped lightly, bring Kurt down for a deep kiss.

Kurt breathed out heavily, crooking his fingers as he massaged Blaine's tongue with his own.

"One more...please..." Blaine panted.

Kurt did as Blaine asked, pulling his fingers out before pushing in a third.

"Unnghh baby!" Blaine whimpered. "So good...fuck..."

Kurt kissed Blaine's neck softly as he pushed deeper, sliding over Blaine's prostate.

"Ahhh!" Blaine shouted, moving his hips with Kurt's fingers.

Kurt kissed up to Blaine's lips, speeding up his fingers slightly.

Blaine started to tremble. "Kurt...I need you! Oh God!"

Kurt pulled out again before slicking up his member and leaning down to kiss Blaine.

Blaine looked up at Kurt, licking his lips. "You're so gorgeous..."

Kurt smiled, thanking Blaine with a light kiss before slowly starting to push in.

Blaine closed his eyes, making the sexiest noise Kurt had ever heard as he wrapped his legs around his lover.

"Oh god.." Kurt breathed out, resting his forehead against Blaine's as he pushed in to the hilt.

Blaine leaned up, kissing Kurt deeply. "So...full..."

The elder moaned deeply as he stayed still, not wanting to hurt Blaine.

Blaine let himself get used to the stretch. "Y-you can go..."

Kurt slowly started rocking his hips, gasping at the feel of Blaine clenching around him.

Blaine scratched up Kurt's back. "Oh my God...baby..."

Kurt shuddered at the feel of Blaine's nails. "I love you..." Kurt whispered, his lips less than an inch from Blaine's.

Blaine smiled. "I love you too," he said quietly, kissing Kurt softly.

Kurt moaned against Blaine's lips, bringing his hands up to pull lightly at the younger's dark curls.

Blaine gasped, breaking the kiss. "Kurrrtt!"

Kurt buried his face in Blaine's neck as he ran his hands down the shorter boys sides to his hips as he thrust a bit harder.

"Baby...fuck me...ahhh!" Blaine cried out, tightening his legs around Kurt.

Kurt practically growled, digging his nails into Blaine's hips as he thrust even harder, sliding over his prostate nearly every time.

Blaine screamed Kurt's name. "Fuck! So fuck...so fucking good!"

Kurt kissed and sucked at Blaine's neck as he rolled his hips. "God..You're so tight...So amazing.."

Blaine moaned at Kurt's words. "Oh God baby! Faster please..."

Kurt sped up, moving his head so he could watch Blaine's face as the pleasure made him make the most gorgeous faces.

Kurt pressed against Blaine's prostate, causing him to cry out in sheer pleasure.

Kurt almost tried to hush Blaine, but then it registered in his mind that this was their house. They could be as loud as they wanted, he grinned wickedly as he started slamming into Blaine.

Blaine's hands flew to the sheets, tangling in them as he screamed. He had never been able to let it all out. This was so amazing. "Kurt! Oh fuck baby!"

Kurt groaned at Blaine's screams. He was so sexy like this. He pulled harder on Blaine's hair as he fucked him.

Blaine whimpered loudly, his back arching as Kurt rammed into his prostate. He wrapped his legs around Kurt as tight as he could, flipping them over skillfully so he was on top.

Kurt gasped as Blaine flipped them. "Fuck, I love you.." Kurt panted.

"I love you so much..." Blaine panted, bouncing on Kurt's hard cock.

Kurt let his head fall back as he squeezed Blaine's bruised hips. "Oh shit.."

Blaine groaned, "talk to me baby..."

"Fuck..So fucking sexy Blaine..I..Love the way you take me..."

Blaine moaned, leaning down to nibble on Kurt's ear. "I want you to fuck me in every room of our house," he growled.

"Fuck..I will baby..Oh I will..Ah!" Kurt groaned, thrusting up.

"Unnghh! Fuck! Take me to the kitchen..." Blaine moaned, biting Kurt's neck.

Kurt gasped, grabbing Blaine before standing and carrying him to the kitchen. He laid him down on the bar, thrusting into him quickly.

Blaine tangled his fingers in his own hair. "You're so fucking good!"

"You like this don't you?" Kurt growled. "You want the first memories we have in these rooms to be of me fucking you senseless in them.."

Kurt's words drove Blaine crazy.  
"Yes! Oh fuck me Kurt!"

"Where do you want me after this?" Kurt asked darkly.

Blaine panted harshly. "L-living room..."

Kurt smiled, biting down hard on Blaine's sweat laced neck.

"Shit!" Blaine cried out. "So good!"

Kurt lifted Blaine up again and hurried to the living room. He carefully laid them down so Blaine was on top of him again.

Blaine rode Kurt hard and fast. "Fuck! Oh Kurt, you're so big!"

"Oh god baby...Shit.." Kurt gasped, gripping Blaine's bruised hips.

"I love the way you fill me.." Blaine breathed out, whining as Kurt hit his prostate.

"So fucking good..." Kurt moaned loudly. He didn't know how much longer he was going to be able to last. Especially with Blaine mmaking those noises.

Blaine leaned down, sucking Kurt's ear lobe between his teeth. "I'm so close baby...fuck...fill me please..."

Kurt thrust up a few more timed before he was on edge. "Blaine..Fuck..Scream..I want to hear you..Don't..Don't hold back.."

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hands, riding Kurt harder as he completely let go, screaming louder than he ever had.

Kurt felt the ball of heat in his stomach explode at Blaine's cry. He came, hard. Spots of white filled his vision as he curled in on himself.

Blaine spilt his hot seed on Kurt's stomach, panting harshly. He bent down, rubbing Kurt's back. "Baby? Oh God...are you okay?"

"Shit..." he clutched to Blaine, breathing raggedy. "I-I'm good..."

"Kurt.." Blaine said softly, gingerly getting off of him. "D-did I hurt you?"

Kurt layed back on the carpet, his chest heaving. "No..of course not. Now..C'mere.."

Blaine laid next to him. "What's wrong? I've never seen you like this..."

Kurt pulled Blaine close. "Nothing's wrong...You just...Wore me out...That was so amazing Blaine.."

Blaine blushed. "It was for me too...you're so hot."

Kurt smiled, kissing Blaine sweetly.

"Do you want to go take a bath?" Blaine asked.

"Yes.." Kurt smiled, nuzzling under Blaine's jaw.

Blaine kissed Kurt softly. "I'll be right back."

Kurt nodded, rolling onto his back as he still tried to catch his breath.

Blaine got the bath ready and went to get Kurt, picking him up and holding him close as he carried his future husband to the bathroom.

Kurt smiled, kissing Blaine's chest. The tub was a small shower/bath, but they fit in it. Kurt sighed happily, laying his head against Blaine's chest as he let the hot water soothe him.

"I don't see how this could be any better," Blaine sighed happily.

"Everything's so perfect.." Kurt whispered.

"I just have to find a job closer to home when we get back. Then we'll be set."

Kurt nodded. "I think I need something that pays better than Chuck E Cheese's.."

Blaine giggled. "I can't believe you've lasted this long."

"It took a lot of determination...But I can barely even look at pizza anymore..." Kurt said, pulling a face.

"I bet. Luckily we can both cook," Blaine smiled.

Kurt giggled, kissing. Blaine's neck lovingly. They sat in comfortable silence until Kurt spoke up. "This is our house.." he said in disbelief.

"I know," Blaine sighed happily.

"We..We live together now Blaine..." Kurt said. The realization just hitting him.

Blaine kissed the top of Kurt's head. "It's perfect."

Kurt looked up at Blaine. "I love you...More than anything..I cannot wait to spend the rest of my life with you..."

"I love you too," Blaine said softly. "It all starts here."

"It does..." Kurt whispered.

"So...I don't have any clothes for tomorrow..." Blaine giggled.

"Just wear what you wore yesterday." Kurt said. "We have to start bringing in furniture and everything..."

"Can I change at your house? I got sweaty in those..."

"Of course baby.." Kurt said quietly, closing his eyes.

Blaine leaned back, relaxing in the warm water.

"You're perfect." Kurt yawned.

Kurt was so adorable. "Are you ready for bed?" Blaine asked.

"I don't wanna get up..." Kurt whined.

"I can carry you baby," Blaine smiled. "After all, I did wear you out."

"You're comfortable..."

Blaine chuckled. "Come on, you can lay on me in bed," he said, standing and picking Kurt up.

Kurt grinned softly, but clung to Blaine.

Blaine took Kurt to their room, laying him down and cuddling close.

"I love you.." Kurt sighed.

"I love you too," Blaine said softly, kissing Kurt's forehead. "Good night."

"Goodnight Blaine Hummel..." Kurt said, half asleep.


	16. Chapter 16

The next couple of days were full of moving things into the house. They had most of their things, which wasn't much, moved in before it was the day of their New York trip.

Blaine smiled.  
"I think we're good. I have Brittany watching Matata for the summer...Are we forgetting anything? I don't even know what we're doing. Do I need anything else?"

"Just yourself. " Kurt smiled happily. This would be perfect. A night at the hotel and then giving Blaine the surprise of a lifetime. "Oh and a tux. We have a party to go to."

"A party? Who do we know in New York?" Blaine asked, going to get his tux from their closet.

"More people than you'd think," Kurt smiled.

"Umm...okay..." Blaine said, confused. "When is the party?"

"Tomorrow." Kurt said. Zipping up his bag.

"What kind of party?" Blaine asked, double checking his bag.

"You ask so many questions." Kurt said, smiling fondly as he walked over to Blaine and holding him from behind.

"I'm just trying to figure out what we are doing..." Blaine sighed.

"Well that just spoils the surprise." Kurt giggled.

"True..." Blaine agreed. "I guess I can wait a day."

"It'll be worth it.." Kurt said, kissing the back of Blaine's neck sweetly.

"You're worth everything..."

Kurt smiled, turning Blaine around. "I love you so much..."

"I love you too," Blaine said softly.

Kurt kissed Blaine lightly. "We should start heading to the airport.

Blaine gave a little excited jump. "Let's go!"

Kurt smiled at Blaine. "Kiss me first." He said playfully, holding him in place.

Blaine stopped and leaned in, wrapping his arms around Kurt's neck and kissing him passionately.

Kurt exhaled softly, pulling Blaine closer as he kissed him back. Kurt was so amazingly happy. He was going to marry Blaine tomorrow...Even though Blaine didn't know, Kurt had never felt more love between them than in this past week.

Blaine pulled away, breathless. "You still take my breath away..."

Kurt smiled widely. "I could say the same." He gave Blaine a few more soft kisses before pulling away and grabbing his unnecessarily large suitcase.

Blaine took his and loaded them in the cab. "I'm a little nervous..."

Kurt did the same as before they got inside. "Why?"

"Because I have no clue what we are doing..."

"Well it's not like we're going base jumping or anything.." Kurt giggled, squeezing Blaine's hand.

Blaine laughed. "True."

A bit later they arrived at the airport and Blaine had noticed different about Kurt in the past few days. It wasn't anything bad, just more, energetic. He had made a display of waking Blaine up each morning they woke up, making sure to tell Blaine how in love with him he was and how beautiful he was. Blaine wasn't complaining, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

Blaine's mind raced with different things they could do in New York as they checked their bags and headed towards security.

They breezed through security and Kurt smiled, knowing today would be good. He had a smile glued to his features since this morning and he was so happy they were finally doing this.

"You're so adorable," Blaine sighed happily as they found a seat at their gate.

"Why do you say that?" Kurt asked, oblivious to his behavior.

"So smilely," Blaine giggled.

Kurt smiled again. "I have my reasons.."

"I wish you'd just tell me," Blaine sighed. "But I know, it's a surprise."

"You'll find out tomorrow." Kurt said, kissing Blaine's cheek.

Blaine smiled. "I can't wait."

"Neither can I." Kurt said giddily, wiggling a bit in his seat.

"You are so cute."

Kurt blushed, squeezing Blaine's hand again.

They stood up as they heard their flight being boarded. "Are you ready?" Blaine asked.

"Of course.." Kurt said happily.

They got on the plane and found their seats, waiting for take off

Kurt smiled, answering a quick email to the wedding planner before grabbing Blaine's hand.

With all the anticipation and excitement, the plane ride didn't take too long. Blaine felt like a little kid on Christmas as they grabbed their bags and headed outside.

Kurt smiled as he hailed a cab. They got inside and Kurt told the driver to take them to the hotel Blaine recognized as the one they stayed in when Marissa first took them to New York.

Blaine looked at Kurt with tears in his eyes. "You remembered?"

"Of course.." Kurt smiled, kissing Blaine's knuckles. He loved how public they could be in New York instead of only being able to have the stolen kisses of Ohio.

"You're so perfect," Blaine whispered.

Kurt smiled wide. "The only difference is that I got us the suite."

Blaine couldn't speak. This wasn't real. It couldn't be. He stared at Kurt, eyes full of love as he threw his arms around Kurt.

Kurt hugged Blaine tightly. "I love you so much..."

"I love you too...more than anything," Blaine said, kissing Kurt sweetly.

Kurt kissed Blaine again before they sat back, smiling at each other as they rode to the hotel.

Blaine bounced excitedly as they pulled up to the hotel. "You are so amazing..."

"It's all for you.." Kurt smiled as the bell hop took their luggage out of the trunk. Kurt got out, holding out a hand to Blaine.

Blaine took his hand, shaking as they walked inside.

Kurt walked inside, checking in at the counter with a cool smile before they went to the elevator.

Blaine was practically trembling with excitement as they reached the top.

Kurt kissed Blaine's shaking hands as they walked out. Kurt opened the door, tipping the bellhop before grabbing their bags and walking inside.

Blaine followed Kurt. He looked around, speechless. It was huge and beautiful. They had their own kitchen, a hot tub, the biggest bathroom he had ever seen. He couldn't even imagine what the bedroom looked like. Blaine turned back to Kurt. "Oh my God..."

"Do you like it?" Kurt asked.

"I love it..." Blaine said in awe. "It's perfect..."

Kurt walked over, pulling Blaine into his arms. "You're perfect.."

Blaine smiled. "I can't believe we're in New York."

"Neither can I.." Kurt sighed.

"Show me our room," Blaine smiled.

Kurt nodded, grabbing his hand and walking him to the bedroom. Blaine gasped. There was a huge window that made up the back wall and a king sized bed.

Blaine gasped "Kurt..." he said, walking to the window. "It's so beautiful..."

Kurt walked up behind Blaine and wrapped his arms around his waist. He looked out over the view of the gorgeous city. "Not as beautiful as you.."

Blaine giggled. "You're sweet."

"No...Just truthful.." Kurt said smiling.

"Are you sure this isn't too much money?" Blaine asked quietly.

"Baby..I've had this money saved up for a while..We might have to live off of Ramen noodles for a while, but it is so worth it.." Kurt said, kissing the back of his neck.

"I love Ramen noodles," Blaine chuckled, turning around. "This is perfect..."

Kurt smiled, resting his forehead against Blaine's. "I love you so much..So much Blaine.."

Blaine grinned that goofy smile Kurt loved. "I love you too, beautiful."

Kurt leaned in, kissing Blaine lightly. "Tomorrow...Tomorrow is going to be so amazing..."

"The party, right?" Blaine asked.

Kurt smiled. "Yes, the party.."

"So obviously, it's formal. But what's the occasion?" Blaine asked. They didn't know anyone here. Who would be throwing a party?

"Just go with it baby.." Kurt smiled, kissing Blaine again. "You'll see when we get there..."

Blaine groaned. "But I don't know how to do my hair..."

"However you want baby..You'll look amazing either way..." Kurt said, kissing Blaine's nose.

Blaine sighed. "Okay..."

Kurt looked down at his fiancé. "Are you alright baby?"

"Yeah. I just know I'm not going to figure this out."

"Well don't try to.." Kurt whispered, leaning in to kiss Blaine again.

Blaine gave a soft sigh. "Mmm, okay."

Kurt smiled, kissing down to Blaine's neck. He loved his neck. It was the gateway to getting what he wanted. Just a few small kisses and Blaine would forget what they were even talking about.

Blaine tilted his head, his eyes slipping closed as all his thoughts drifted away.

Kurt smiled, sucking lightly at his pulse point before kissing back up to his lips. "Are you hungry?"

Blaine gave a small whimper as Kurt puller away. "Yeah. What are you in the mood for?"

"Anything.." Kurt giggled as he kissed Blaine's jaw. "How about we just order room service..Stay up here tonight?"

Blaine smiled. "That sounds great."

Kurt moved to Blaine's ear, nibbling lightly on the lobe. "I love you so much.." he whispered, placing his hand on the back of Blaine's neck.

Blaine gasped. "I love you too...more than anything..."

He pulled Blaine in for a kiss, feeling the younger go slightly limp in his arms.

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's neck, melting against Kurt.

Kurt slid his hands down to Blaine's waist, pulling him closer. "So beautiful.." Kurt said, his lips brushing against Blaine's.

Blaine gave a soft moan, attaching his lips to Kurt.

Kurt backed them up onto theme bed, laying Blaine back down on the bed.

Blaine smiled against Kurt's lips. They were in New York. In a suite at the hotel they first made love. Blaine was completely positive Kurt was who he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

Kurt felt Blaine's smile and pulled away slightly. "What do you want love?" He asked quietly, brushing the back of his hand over Blaine's cheek.

"Sweet, yet passionate..." Blaine said softly.

Kurt leaned into kiss Blaine again. He cupped Blaine's face as his hand reached for his, lacing their fingers together.

Blaine kissed Kurt back, moaning softly.

Kurt reached between them, lifting Blaine's shirt and pulling it off.

Blaine gasped, feeling Kurt's hands roam over his abs.

"So beautiful..." Kurt said, leaning down to kiss the center of his chest.

"Mmm, thank you..."

Kurt pulled off his own shirt, pressing their chests together as he kissed him passionately.

Blaine kissed Kurt, lips full of heat and love.

They lay there, slowly undressing each other, admiring each other.

Blaine smiled sweetly. "You are so gorgeous."

A blush colored Kurt's cheeks as he brushed his nose against Blaine's. He ran his hand around to Blaine's back, rubbing it sweetly as he kissed him lightly. "Do you want me to stretch you first?"

Blaine shook his head. "I just want you..."

Kurt kissed Blaine again before going to grab the lube from his bag before returning to the bed and slowly slicking himself up.

Blaine watched shyly. Something about being here...it just reminded him of their first time.

Kurt smiled as he saw Blaine's blush. He leaned down, kissing his cheek as he lined up with his entrance.

Blaine bit his lip, nodding to tell Kurt he was ready.

Kurt slowly pushed into Blaine, gasping at the tight heat that surrounded him.

Blaine gasped, gripping the sheets as he felt Kurt stretch him.

Kurt pressed his lips against Blaine's as he slid in further.

Blaine's lips quivered as Kurt pushed in, tightening his grip on the sheets.

Kurt filled Blaine completely before resting their foreheads together, panting as he tried not to move.

Blaine panted below Kurt. "I love you so much," he whispered, tears in his eyes.

"I love you too baby...Why are you crying?" He breathed out, kissing his eyelids.

"I...I'm just so in love with you..." Blaine said quietly, looking up at Kurt.

Kurt smiled lightly before kissing Blaine, brushing his fingertips over the side of his face.

"You can move..." Blaine said softly.

Kurt nodded, kissing Blaine again before starting to rock k his hips, inhaling sharply as he felt Blaine wrap himself around him.

Blaine's breathed out short, jagged breaths. "Oohhh..."

Kurt kissed down to Blaine's neck as he thrust harder, but kept up his slow pace.

Blaine gasped, moving his hips with Kurt's. "Baby...so good..."

Kurt moaned softly, reaching down to hold Blaine's beautiful hips.

Blaine sighed, his head falling back as his breathing increased.

"Fuck.." Kurt gasped, rolling his hips into Blaine so he went even deeper.

Blaine tangled his hands in Kurt's hair. "Kuurrt..."

Kurt panted harshly, sucking lightly on Blaine's neck.

Blaine tightened his legs around Kurt. "Oh God...baby!"

"Shit...I love you so much.." Kurt moaned against Blaine's skin.

"I...ahh...I love you..." Blaine panted. "I love you so much..."

Kurt ran his hands up Blaine's sides as he thrust a bit faster.

Blaine cried out Kurt's name. "Fuck! So good!"

Kurt bit Blaine's earlobe lightly as he dragged his nails down the tanned skin.

Blaine shivered, bucking his hips to meet Kurt's thrusts. "Kurt! Fuck me baby! Please!"

Kurt sped up, kissing Blaine deep and biting his bottom lip..

Blaine whimpered. "Yes! Oh fuck baby!"

Kurt kissed down across Blaine's jaw. "S-say my name.." he panted.

"Kurt! Kurt!" Blaine cried out. "Kurrrt!"

Kurt's eyes screwed shut as Blaine moaned beneath him. God he was so beautiful and amazing. He couldn't believe he was actually going to marry him tomorrow.

Blaine writhed as his moans grew louder. "Kurt! Imgonnacum!"

"Let go baby..Let go..." Kurt gasped, feeling the heat coiling in his own stomach. He hit Blaine's prostate, causing him to cry out.

Blaine held onto the back of Kurt's neck. "Fuck! Kurrrt!" Blaine screamed, cumming between them.

Kurt shuddered, moaning loudly as Blaine tightened around him and he came. "Blaine!" He cried out.

Blaine panted as he felt Kurt spill his seed inside of him. "Oh God...Kurt..."

"God...Blaine..I love you.." Kurt panted.

Blaine smiled against the crook of Kurt's neck. "I love you so much."

Kurt slowly pulled out of Blaine and lied down next to his lover, kissing him softly.

Blaine buried his face in Kurt's neck. "You're so amazing."

Kurt thread his fingers in Blaine's curls, petting them softly. "So are you..."

Blaine sighed softly. "Can we get food now?"

Kurt chuckled lightly. "Yes baby...Order whatever you want.." he said, smiling at his fiancé.

"What do you want?" Blaine asked.

"Just a salad or something.." Kurt said softly, wrapping his arms around Blaine's waist as the curly haired boy sat up.

"Are you sure?" Blaine asked, looking down.

Kurt nodded. He had to be able to fit in his suit tomorrow.

Blaine reached for the phone, calling down and ordering their food.

Kurt cuddled up to Blaine again, pulling the large thick blankets over them.

Blaine kissed Kurt softly. "I have to get dressed..."

"Why?.." Kurt whined.

"Because someone is going to bring us the food," Blaine said.

Kurt poked his bottom lip out. "Okay.." he pouted.

"How about I just put a robe on then I'll take it off when he leaves?"

"Perfect.." Kurt said, nuzzling against Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine giggled, holding Kurt close as they waited.

There was a knock at the door, followed by a "Room Service." Blaine got up and put on a robe. He walked to the door and opened it to see a young blonde woman with the food on a push table. Her eyes grew wide at the sight of Blaine, undoubtedly checking him out. Blaine held the door open and she pushed the table in.

She asked where Blaine wanted the cart and he pointed to the bedroom.  
"Hey babe? Where'd you put the bags? I gotta get a tip."

"In the living room.." Kurt said, sitting up. The young girl pushed it into the bedroom and her eyes grew wide as she saw Kurt. She did a double take before looking between him and Blaine.

Blaine found his wallet and pulled out a few dollars before bringing it to her. "Thanks!" He said happily as he looked at the cart of food.

"You're welcome sir." She said, sounding a bit disappointed as she nodded to the both of them and walked out of the suite.

Blaine waited for her to leave before slipping off the robe and going through the different foods.

"She was checking you out." Kurt said simply.

Blaine laughed. "Sure she was."

"She was!" Kurt laughed. "She practically stared at your ass as you walked to go get your wallet."

"She did not!" Blaine blushed.

Kurt lay back against the headboard. "She did..But I don't blame her."

Blaine shook his head, bringing Kurt his salad.

"You really underestimate how sexy you are Blaine.." Kurt smirked, taking a bite of his salad.

Blaine shivered. "You're just crazy and blind," he giggled.

"I am neither of those things. " Kurt giggled, smiling at his fiancé.

"Well I don't see what you see..."

"Well I don't see what you see in me. So I guess we're even." Kurt giggled.

"You're sexy as hell," Blaine said, grabbing his own plate.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Well, I don't see what you see.." He said, quoting Blaine.

Blaine looked at Kurt, trying to look serious. "Haha, very funny."

Kurt smiled, patting the space next to him on the bed. "C'mere.."

Blaine sat on the bed next to Kurt. "How's your salad?"

"The best I've ever had!" Kurt smiled, leaning against Blaine.

Blaine kissed his forehead. "Good."

"You still have no idea about tomorrow huh?" Kurt said, grinning slyly.

Blaine pouted. "You made me forget about it! Now it's gonna bug me!" He whined.

"I'm sorry! I'm just so exited!" Kurt smiled.

Blaine stared at Kurt. "I probably would be too."

Kurt gave Blaine a small kiss. "I love you.."

"I love you too," Blaine smiled.

They sat, exchanging kisses and giggles as they ate their food before they finished. Kurt set their plates on the cart before climbing back into bed.

"Anything else you wanted to do tonight?" Blaine asked.

"I'm good..." Kurt sighed. "You?"

Blaine shook his head. "Nope."

"Good..Because we have a big day tomorrow.." Kurt smiled. He had to get up earlier than Blaine because he had to go meet up with the wedding planner to make sure everything is perfect.

Blaine nodded. "Sounds good."

Kurt kissed Blaine softly. "I love you so much..I'll always be here for you ..Forever.." he whispered.

There it was again. That look in Kurt's eyes. "Kurt...are you hiding something?"

"Of course not baby.." Kurt smiled. "I just love you more than anything and I want you to know it."

Blaine felt like Kurt was being overly-lovey. He liked it but something seemed off. "I love you too..."

Kurt kissed Blaine again. "Forever?"

Blaine nodded. "And ever."

Kurt smiled. That look in his eyes still there. "Good night my love.."

"Good night..." Blaine said quietly.

Kurt pulled Blaine close, sighing happily as they drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Blaine reached across the bed to hold Kurt, but he wasn't there. He felt around and groaned before sitting up and looking around. He rubbed his eyes and noticed a trail of white rose petals leading out of the bedroom door.

Blaine looked around, confused. He got up, grabbing a pair of jeans and slipping them off before following the petals.

The petals led to the kitchen where there was a vase full of white roses and the coffee pot was on. Blaine walked closer and saw a note in the roses. He picked the note out of the flowers.

"Blaine,  
Please take these flowers and this coffee as a peace offering for me not being here this morning. I'll be back soon, but take this time to doll yourself up. I'll send a car to come get you about five. I love you.  
Kurt "

Blaine sighed, sitting down. The roses were beautiful. They were Blaine's favorite after all. But where was Kurt? 'Get dolled up'? He didn't even know what he was doing. Blaine took a deep breath, pouring himself a cup of coffee.

Kurt sat at the airport, smiling as he saw his family, Blaine's, and some of the people from glee club walking out of the gate. There was even some of Blaine's family here Kurt hadn't met yet. Marissa was the first one over to him, hugging him tightly.

"Hey!" She squealed. "How did you get away? Does he know anything? Oh my God my baby is getting married tonight!"

"I snuck out while he was sleeping and he's clueless.." Kurt giggled.

Burt stepped up, hugging his son. "Hey kid. I am so proud of you.."

"Thanks Dad.." Kurt smiled. " I still have so much to do.." he said, the stress finally starting to bear down on him.

"Hey, we are all here to help," Carole smiled, throwing her arms around Kurt.

Kurt hugged her back, smiling wide. He went around, hugging his grandmother and grandfather, his aunt Anne and her girlfriend , and his cousin Jessica. He hugged John, Robert, and a couple of Blaine's cousins (Marissa's side) along with his grandmother.  
"It is so nice to finally meet you Kurt. I hear good things about you." The elderly woman said in her thick Filipino accent. "I do not care that you are a boy. You make my grandson happy..."

"Mom!" Marissa said quickly, shaking her head. "Kurt, honey, let's just go get checked in so we can get everyone ready."

"What?" Marissa's mother asked. "I'm just telling truth!"

Kurt smiled, thanking Blaine's grandmother before hugging Finn, Rachel, Brittany and Mercedes.  
"Okay everyone! We only have eight hours to make this happen! Let's get going." Kurt smiled.

Back at the hotel, Blaine grabbed his iHome and blasted his music while he took a shower. Still trying to figure out what this party was. Could it be a fashion show? No, Kurt wouldn't have been able to keep his mouth shut about that. He really didn't have the slightest clue. Blaine decided to give up, washing his hair as he sang along to the music. He took his time getting ready, ordering from room service for lunch later that day. It was about two when he got done ironing his tux and started trying to decide how to do his hair. Curly? Untamed curly? Kurt seemed to like that. Dapper? That was formal. But so was the suit. Should he go completely dapper? Or mix it up a bit. Blaine stared at his hair. Kurt did say formal. Dapper it is! He started the meticulous process of taming his curls. That took about an hour and he didn't want to get dressed now and ruin the suit so he had about two hours to kill. He watched a movie and carefully got in his tux before the hotel phone rang. Blaine answered it quickly, hoping it was Kurt. This was driving him insane.  
"Hello?"

"Mr. Anderson? This is Heather from the front desk. A limousine has just arrived for you."

"O-okay...thank you..." Blaine said before hanging up. He took one last look in the mirror before nervously going downstairs.

He walked outside and sure enough a long white limo was parked outside. "Mr. Anderson?" The driver, who was standing next to it asked.

"Yes?" Blaine said. "I-is Kurt here?"

"No sir, I'm taking you to meet him." He said, opening the door for Blaine.

Blaine slowly slid inside. Why did Kurt get a limo but not be here with him?

There was a note on the seat next to him and Blaine quickly picked it up as the driver closed the door and started driving.  
"Blaine,  
I know you're probably wondering where I am, but we won't go much longer without each other. Thank you for being so patient. It's going to be so so worth it.. I love you more than anything and I'll see you soon.

Love,  
Kurt"

Blaine gave a small smile. Whatever this was, it had to be good. Kurt was going through great lengths to keep this from him. But what was it?

He looked out the window as the sun started to set. The city was so beautiful like this. He closed his eyes sitting back as he enjoyed the ride. A bit later they stopped and Blaine opened his eyes, his heart leaped as he saw Kurt standing outside and going to open his door.

Kurt looked so beautiful. Blaine teared up as Kurt opened the door.  
"Oh my God...you look so amazing..."

Kurt smiled wide as he helped Blaine out of the limo. "Blaine..You look so...Gorgeous .." he whispered, kissing Blaine's hand.

Blaine bit his lip, trying not to let the tears out. "I love you so much..."

"I love you too..Are you ready?" Kurt asked shakily. He was so nervous.. What if Blaine really wasn't ready? He didn't know if he could do this.

"Yes! Please!" Blaine sighed. "I feel like I've been waiting forever!"

Kurt let Blaine link arms with him. "Well I need you to close your eyes.." the older said.

"What? Why?" Blaine asked, ready to see what this night was about.

"Just do this one thing for me.." Kurt said as they started walking.

Blaine grumbled in his mind but did it anyway. Kurt did say it would be worth it.

Kurt smiled, leading Blaine down a couple of blocks before they reached their destination. He gave a shaky breath, signaling for the family behind them to be completely silent as he faced Blaine to the skyline. "Okay...Open your eyes.."

Blaine slowly opened his eyes, gasping as he saw the view. It was sunset at the skyline. Blaine couldn't believe this. This is how he described the perfect wedding. But...they didn't have the money...they didn't live in New York...Blaine stood there, completely silent and still. He was in shock. He had to be dreaming.

"I know how much you loved it here last time.." Kurt said quietly.

Blaine slowly turned to look at Kurt and he noticed their friends and families. Tears welled in Blaine's eyes as he looked at his fiancé. This was it. This was their wedding.

Kurt smiled wide. "Blaine Everett Anderson...I know this is...sudden..." He grabbed Blaine's hand, leading him over to stand under the arch made up of small white light bulbs before he got down on one knee. "But...Will you marry me? Right here?...Right now?"

Blaine couldn't hold back the tears any longer. He looked down at his beautiful fiancé. This definitely was sudden. A huge smile spread across Blaine's face.  
"Yes...yes!" He said happily, his hands trembling.

Kurt smiled wide, standing and hugging Blaine tight. Blaine finally looked around and teared up even more at the beauty. There was candles lighting the aisle and strings of glittering lights strung above their heads.

Blaine couldn't believe it. "How? How did you do this? You are the best...I just...this is perfect..."

The families smiled at them as Kurt held Blaine's hands in his. "Time, money, and a wedding planner that was willing to do this." He grinned.

"I'm so lucky...oh my God...we're about to get married..." Blaine whispered.

Kurt smiled. "Are you ready?"

"I've never been more ready," Blaine grinned.

Kurt smiled and nodded to the woman that would be marrying them. She was about Kurt's height with salt and pepper hair. "Well now that both of our grooms are here, we can begin!" She said cheerfully.

Blaine couldn't take his eyes off Kurt. "You are so beautiful," he whispered.

Kurt smiled at Blaine as the tears welled in his eyes.  
"We are gathered here today to unite these two souls through marriage...One of the grooms, and you can easily guess which, was afraid that the crowd would be bored with an opening prayer, therefore we are moving right on to the vows." The woman smiled.

Blaine gave a small giggle, along with a few others in the crowd.

Kurt smiled before looking up at Blaine.  
"Blaine...You've made me the happiest person alive just by being with me...And the fact that you've put up with me for this long, makes me realize how amazing you really are. This right now, is us truly committing to each other forever...I'm not only gaining a husband...I'm gaining another mother and a new brother that's on the way..." Kurt said smiling at Marissa before looking back at Blaine. "You saved me...And I promise…To do everything I can to repay you for how happy you make me...I'll even let you wear capris." He chuckled as the tears spilled over. "I love you...so much Blaine...No one could ever make me feel like this and I swear...I will never love anyone else the way I love you..." he finished, sniffing.

Blaine wiped Kurt's tears, letting his own slip down his cheeks.  
"Kurt,  
I...I'm so not prepared for this...I don't know how I got so lucky or how you put this all together. You are by far the most amazing, most beautiful person I have ever met. This is unbelievable. So much more than I could ever imagine. I live you more than anything. Since the day I met you, you have done nothing but amaze me. I promise to always be here for you, to cherish you, and to love you unconditionally. You are my lover and my best friend. You're the only person I have ever been with and I want you to be the last. You're all I'll ever need. You make me laugh. Make me so happy. I'm standing here now, officially giving you my heart and soul. I love you with everything I have. I'll never forget your proposal. I knew right then, in the woods, that you were the one...my true love...it means the world to me and more that you chose me. I don't know how to thank you for all of this. But let's start with forever. I love you, Kurt..." Blaine finished, looking deep into Kurt's eyes with nothing but true love.

Kurt smiled, the tears continuing to flow from both of their eyes, along with their families.  
"And now, do you, Kurt Hummel take Blaine Anderson to be your lawfully wedded husband?"  
"I do..." Kurt choked out, squeezing his hands.

Blaine wiped his tears before taking Kurt's hands again.  
"And do you, Blaine Anderson take Kurt Hummel to be your lawfully wedded husband?"  
Blaine smiled sweetly, squeezing Kurt's hands.  
"I do..."

"By the power invested in me by the city of New York, I now pronounce you husband and husband. "You may kiss-" Kurt immediately pulled Blaine in for a deep, passionate kiss.

Blaine gasped, wrapping his arms around Kurt's neck as he returned the kiss with as much love as he could muster.

Kurt rested his forehead against Blaine's as their family clapped loudly behind them.

"You're my husband," Blaine whispered, his smile a mile wide.

"You're Blaine Hummel..." Kurt said, grinning.

Blaine jumped with excitement. "We are the Hummels..."

Kurt kissed Blaine again before they turned to their family. "There were happy tears streaming down their cheeks as the couple started back down the aisle. "We'll see you at the reception! " Kurt called as they rushed back to the limo.

Blaine hurried off with Kurt, waiting for the driver to shut the door before jumping into Kurt's lap.  
"I have never been happier than I am right now.."

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist. "I love you so much..." he said, looking up at him. He couldn't believe it. He and Blaine were married..

"I love you too," Blaine said happily before kissing Kurt fiercely.

Kurt moaned deep in his throat, kissing Blaine back as he pulled him closer.

Blaine held the back of Kurt's neck, trying not to ruin his hair as he pressed his body to Kurt's.

Kurt ran his hands under Blaine's suit jacket, clawing down his back over the crisp white dress shirt as they felt the limo start to move.

Blaine let out a sharp whine. "Fuck...Kurt..."

"Blaine...I love you so much.." Kurt groaned.

"I love you too, my beautiful husband," Blaine smiled against Kurt's lips.

Kurt smiled wide, "That sounds amazing..."

Blaine kissed Kurt softly. "It does..."

Kurt kissed Blaine again, more sweetly this time as he rubbed small circles on his back.

Blaine sighed softly. They were finally husbands. And Blaine had the best one of all.

Kurt cupped Blaine's cheek in his hand before pulling away and resting their foreheads together.

"Thank you, Kurt," Blaine whispered.

"Thank you Blaine.." Kurt smiled, running his fingers down Blaine's face.

"I still can't believe this...oh my God!" Blaine said, eyes wide.

Kurt smiled. "What?" He giggled lightly.

"Oh my God...that means what I planned is like a honeymoon...what if it isn't what you want? What if you don't like it?"

"Blaine.." Kurt said, shushing him. "We could spend our honeymoon in our house, with barely any food or furniture and I would still be amazingly happy..."

"I love you so much..." Blaine smiled. "You're perfect."

"So are you..." Kurt whispered, rubbing Blaine's thighs lightly.

Blaine let out a breathy sigh. "I'm so happy."

"So am I Blaine..." Kurt said, smiling wide.

Blaine kissed Kurt again as they pulled up to their reception.

Kurt frowned as Blaine climbed off his lap but smiled as the driver opened the door and they climbed out. The reception was by a small lake, white paper lanterns strung above a wooden patio like stage. There was a dining area under a canopy of this beautiful white material and everything was lit with the gorgeous lanterns.

Blaine looked around, stunned. "Kurt...it's so beautiful..."

Kurt smiled, kissing Blaine's temple softly as they walked over to the dining area to see a thin, blonde, sharp looking woman, dressed in black with a Bluetooth in her ear arranging things on the table.  
"Stacy!" Kurt said, smiling at the wedding planner.

"Kurt!" She said happily. "This must be the infamous Blaine! How was the wedding?"

"Perfect. Beautiful. Amazing." Kurt said happily. "I could never thank you enough for doing this for us.." He sighed, squeezing Blaine's hand. "You have truly outdone yourself. "

Stacey giggled. "Thank you! And what do you think about all this?"

"Better than I pictured it! You are truly my fairy godmother." Kurt grinned.

Stacey hugged Kurt. "I'm so glad you like it!"

Kurt hugged her back before going back by Blaine. "So yes, Blaine, this is Stacy, the woman who made all of this happen. Stacy, this is Blaine, my husband, thanks to you.."

Blaine extended his hand. "It's so nice to meet you. This is all so amazing. Thank you so much!"

"It's what I do..But I have to admit, when Kurt called asking me to plan a wedding from Ohio I was a bit stunned.." She laughed.

"Well you definitely made my dream come true. It's so much better than I could've ever imagine," Blaine smiled.

"You were the fifth planner I called.'" Kurt sighed. "Thank you for accepting this."

"Oh, it's no problem sweetie! It was a challenge. But I loved it!"

Kurt smiled at her before turning around as they saw their friends and families' cars pull up.  
"I gotta get this moving. It was amazing to meet you Blaine!" Stacy said, walking off to talk to the waiters and waitresses.

Blaine took Kurt's hand. "I love you.."

"I love you too.." Kurt said quietly, leaning in to kiss him. "Oh and your grandmother likes me." He smiled.

Blaine's eyes grew wide. "M-my grandmother is here? Oh my God...Kurt.."

"Is that a problem?" Kurt asked, concerned.

"No! I just...I haven't seen her in so long! You are so perfect," Blaine smiled.

Kurt had a relieved smile. "Well let's go see her!"

Blaine smiled squeezing Kurt's hand as they walked.

Their families ran up, hugging them tightly. Blaine saw his grandmother and smiled wide as he pulled her close. Tears gathered in her eyes as she mumbled Filipino words of how proud she was and how much she loved and missed him.

Blaine smiled, kissing her cheek.  
"Salamat sa iyo kaya magkano Lila. Pag-ibig ko sa iyo."  
(Thank you so much grandma. I love you.)

She hugged him tight before moving to Kurt, smiling.  
"I know it means a lot to Blaine that you accept us.." he said quietly so Blaine wouldn't hear.

"He my grandson. I always love him!" The elder smiled. "Now you too."

Kurt teared up hugging her again "Thank you.."

She reached up, placing a hand to Kurt's cheek.  
"He choose well."

"That means a lot.." Kurt smiled as Marissa walked up to them.  
"Hey mom." Kurt giggled, hugging her.

"Well it's about damn time!" the pregnant woman smiled. "I've been telling you to call me that for so long!"

"Well the timing just seemed right.." Kurt laughed.

Marissa kissed Kurt's cheek. "Welcome to the family, officially."

Kurt grinned, "Thank you..."

Carole pulled Blaine into a nearly bone crushing hug. "I'm s-so proud of you boys!"

Blaine chuckled. "Thank you Carole. I'm now a Hummel!"

Burt smiled wide. "Is that right?"

Blaine hugged his father-in-law. "I can't believe all of this."

"I'm so proud of you kids.." Burt sighed, patting Blaine's back as he tried to hide the fact that he was tearing up.

Blaine's smile grew. "Thank you so much, Mr. Hummel."

"Call me Dad.." Burt said, looking down at Blaine.

Blaine couldn't stop his tears. "Really? That means a lot to me..."

"Yes.." Burt smiled.

"Thank you so much!" Blaine said happily. "You've done so much for me the past few years. Thank you for everything..."

"Thank you...You've done so much for Kurt and we love you kid." Burt sniffed.

Blaine smiled. "I love you all too. And it's my pleasure to take care of Kurt."

Robert walked up and hugged his son. "I'm so proud of you Blaine..."

"Thank you dad," Blaine said, hugging him back. "Thanks for coming."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world.."

Blaine wiped his tears. "I love you dad."

"I love you too son.." Robert smiled. Family and friends all hugged them and everyone went to the dining area. Brittany hopped on Blaine's back and he gave her a piggyback ride the whole way there.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me!" Blaine giggled.

"Kurt said he would shave my head if I did.." Brittany laughed.

Blaine laughed. "But didn't you tell me you debated shaving your head to try to be a Warbler?"

"But you're not there anymore so it wouldn't be fun.." She sighed.

"True," Blaine smiled. "I wouldn't let you anyways. I'd miss you too much."

"So when you get back from your trip...Party at your house?"

"Of course!" Blaine said as they got to the tables of food.

Finn sat at the front table with Kurt, Blaine, Rachel and Brittany.  
"So now that you're gone, I can have your room now?" Finn asked Kurt.

Kurt stared incredulously at his brother. "Why do you need my room?"

"It's bigger than mine.." Finn said as if it were obvious.

Kurt sighed, rolling his eyes. "Take it up with dad."

Finn nodded, giving a goofy smile.

Blaine laughed at Kurt's annoyance.  
"So how long have you kept this from me?"

Kurt thought for a moment. "Well I guess I've been hiding for a couple of months now, maybe more. I can't remember when I first got the idea."

Blaine smiled up at his husband. "I don't know how you kept it a secret so long."

"I have a little thing called will power my dear.." Kurt chuckled, taking a bite of his salad. "And Finn..I'm moving out and the only thing you're worried about is taking my room? I'm touched.."

"Not usually with something this big," Blaine said. "But now I understand the overly lovey Kurt."

Finn looked at Kurt with wide eyes. "What? No...I just need more room..."

Kurt ignored his stepbrother's comment and looked at Blaine. "Overly lovey?"

"Yeah. The past few days, especially last night. I'm not complaining...I just thought something was wrong..." Blaine said, looking at his plate.

"Why would you think something was wrong baby?" Kurt asked, placing his hand over Blaine's.

"I don't know...You're not usually as vocal about our love as you have been. I thought maybe something happened and you were trying to make up for it..."

"Of course not.." Kurt said, sipping his water. "I'm just absolutely in love with you.." he said, kissing Blaine lightly.

Blaine smiled. "I love you too, Kurt. So, so much."

They sat there, talking and laughing for a bit before Finn stood, tapping his fork against his glass.

Everyone looked up at Finn, waiting for him to speak. Blaine glanced over at Kurt. He looked worried.

"Now..First I'd like to say congratulations to Kurt and Blaine.." he looked over at them. "You two were definitely made for each other.."

The two husbands looked at each other, smiling.

"I've only known Kurt for three years…But in those three years...He's helped me grow so much as a person...He's the reason my mother and Burt are married...And why Rachel doesn't yell at me for wearing those puffy vests anymore..." He chuckled. "But in all honesty. If I hadn't have known you Kurt, I wouldn't be who I am today...I may be a dumb Jock...But at least I'm not ignorant anymore..."

Blaine smiled, looking over at Kurt who had tears in his eyes.

"And Blaine…You have shown me the true definition of strength...You have been through so much, and you just keep going…I really do miss the days when you lived with us because at least you kept Kurt occupied most of the time so he wasn't yelling at me for something. But you are such an amazing person...You came along and pulled Kurt out of this dark place he was in...None of us would have guessed that the shy kid that made us dinner would be marrying Kurt...But here we are...I look up to you Blaine.."

Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand, trying not to cry.  
"Thank you, Finn."

Finn nodded. "So, I'd like to propose a toast...To Kurt and Blaine! You guys deserve each other...I wish you two all of the happiness this world has to offer.." he said before everyone raised their glasses and took a sip.

Blaine leaned over to kiss Kurt softly, causing everyone to clap.

Kurt smiled widely as Blaine pulled away. "Thank you Finn…That was beautiful.." he smiled, turning to his brother.

"No problem dude," Finn smiled back.

Kurt leaned back in to kiss Blaine when Rachel leaned over and spoke up. "So what do you want me to sing for your first dance?" She asked.

Kurt resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Rachel, that's very...sweet, but I already have something planned.."

Rachel looked disappointed, but went back to sipping her water.

"More surprises?" Blaine asked.

"Well, do you remember when you asked if there was any way we could honor my mom at our wedding and I asked if we could have our first dance to one of her records?"

Blaine nodded. "Of course," he smiled.

"Well I got La Vie En Rose.." Kurt said softly.

"Ever since I first heard you sing it, it's been one of my favorites," Blaine said sweetly. "And I would love to honor your mom in this way."

Kurt smiled, leaning in to kiss Blaine again.

"Will your dad be okay?" Blaine asked.

Kurt nodded, "I already told him we were doing it...It's actually the song he and my mom danced to...She always said that she wanted me to dance to it at mine.."

"I'm happy to be the one you chose to dance with," Blaine said softly.

Kurt smiled softly, grabbing Blaine's hands.

Blaine smiled back. "Is it time?"

Kurt nodded as he signaled to Stacy.  
The DJ stopped the music and started speaking. "It is now time for our grooms to share their first dance together.." He said as Kurt and Blaine, followed by the guests made their way out to the wooden platform by the lake.

The music started playing softly. Blaine put his arms around Kurt's neck as they swayed lightly. He looked his fiancé in the eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too Blaine...From the moment I saw you walk into that choir room.." Kurt said quietly.

Blaine sniffed. "You were, and still are, the most beautiful person I've ever laid eyes on."

Kurt kissed Blaine's forehead, pulling him close as he hummed along to the tune of the romantic song.

Blaine rested his head against Kurt's shoulder. The scene...Kurt humming this song...it was so romantic.

Kurt started to sing softly as the light from the lanterns shone down on them.

Blaine sighed against Kurt's neck. This was the best night of his life.

The finished the song and everyone clapped, tearing up again.

Blaine kissed Kurt softly. "You're the most amazing person ever."

"And you're the most amazing husband ever..."

Blaine bit his lip, smiling. "I can't believe we're married..."

"Neither can I.." Kurt sighed as another song came on and more people started to come dance on the dance floor.

"We're husbands," Blaine said softly.

"We are...We're married...You're my husband.." Kurt said against Blaine's lips.

"I am," Blaine whispered before pressing his lips to Kurt's.

Kurt kissed Blaine languidly as they swayed to the music.

Blaine smiled lovingly at his husband. "Anything else on the schedule for tonight?"

"Well...Cake...And pictures…Then I have you all to myself .."

"That sounds fun. Our first night as husbands..." Blaine grinned.

"Very fun.." Kurt smiled.

Blaine leaned in, kissing Kurt's ear. "I can't wait to make love to you tonight...However you want it..."

Kurt shivered lightly. "I can't wait either baby..."

"So, think about it and let me know later," Blaine breathed into Kurt's ear before pulled away to see his reaction.

Kurt swallowed roughly. "O-okay.."

Blaine kissed Kurt softly. "Let's cut the cake!"

Kurt smiled, "Alright baby.."

Blaine smiled to himself as Kurt led the way.

They all gathered around the gorgeous cake, cameras flashing as they cut into the white and blue three tiered cake together.

Blaine took a little of the frosting, rubbing it on Kurt's cheek.

Kurt giggled loudly. "Blaine!"

"You look cute!" Blaine laughed in defense.

Kurt took more of the frosting and wiped it across Blaine's cheek and mouth.

Blaine giggled, "Kurt!"

"You look cute..." Kurt teased.

Blaine grabbed a small piece of cake, shoving it in Kurt's mouth and running before Kurt could get him back.

Kurt held the cake in his mouth, trying not to laugh as he chewed and swallowed the desert. "Blaine Hummel you get over here right now!"

Blaine giggled. "Come get me!"

Kurt chased after his husband and grabbed him by his waist.

Blaine chuckled. "You're fast!"

"My legs are longer than yours.." he giggled, kissing Blaine and sucking some of the icing off of his bottom lip.

Blaine furrowed his eyebrows. "It's not my fault."

"You're so cute.." Kurt smiled.

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Yeah, okay," he giggled.

"Hush, and let me feed you cake.." Kurt giggled, carrying Blaine back over to the cake and their giggling family.

Blaine chuckled, kissing Kurt's cheek. "Mmm tastes good!"

Kurt laughed, grabbing a small piece of cake and holding it to his husband's lips.

Blaine took the piece in his mouth, his eyes lighting up at the taste. "Oh my God!" He exclaimed, taking a little piece and giving it to Kurt.

Kurt smiled, eating the piece. It was amazing. "It's so good! Okay...Who wants some?" He smiled, grabbing the knife again.

Everyone lined up, Finn first in line of course.

They finished giving out cake and afterwards they danced a bit longer and everyone got together for pictures.

They took what seemed like a million pictures to make sure they got plenty good ones. By the time they finished, everyone was exhausted.

"Thank you so much for coming.." Kurt said, hugging all of their guests goodbye.

Blaine thanked and hugged everyone with Kurt before saying bye and heading to the limousine.

Kurt practically collapsed onto the long seat in the limo, stretching out and making a small purring noise.

Blaine shivered. "You are...so sexy.. "

Kurt blushed, looking up at Blaine. "I look like shit right now.." he giggled.

"No," Blaine said simply. "You look amazing. And whatever that noise was...oh my God..."

Kurt chuckled lightly. Kurt felt like he looked like he's been through hell and back, his hair was tousled and he took off his suit jacket and bowtie, leaving the top three buttons of his dress shirt undone.

"And even sexier now.." Blaine said, scooting closer and putting a hand on Kurt's thigh.

Kurt smiled up at his husband. "Blaine.." he giggled, a bit of lust in his voice.

"Yes?" Blaine asked, kissing Kurt's neck.

"Unh...Oh..." Kurt gasped, rolling his body a bit.

"Did you think about what I asked you earlier?" Blaine whispered hotly.

"Y..yeah.." Kurt breathed out.

"What did you decide?" Blaine asked, biting Kurt's ear.

""I..I want to..in the hot tub..."

"So hot," Blaine whispered. "Do you want slow and sweet? Or how?"

"Slow..But not..too slow. " Kurt said, looking up at Blaine.

"I can do that," Blaine smiled, kissing Kurt's neck. "Do you want to be on top or bottom?"

Kurt sighed softly. "I want to ride you..."

Blaine whimpered. "Mmm, I can't wait baby..."

"Blaine..Kiss me.." Kurt whined.

Blaine eagerly attached his lips to Kurt's, kissing him passionately.

Kurt moaned, reaching up to tangle his fingers in Blaine's now loose curls.

Blaine gasped. "Baby..."

"Blaine..." Kurt moaned breathlessly, rolling his hips up.

Blaine sighed happily as they got to the hotel. He opened the door, pulling Kurt to the elevator.

Kurt gasped as Blaine hit their floor and pressed him against the wall of the elevator.

He kissed to Kurt's neck, biting lightly as his hands felt down to his husband's hips.

"Oh..Blaine..Feels..So..So good.." Kurt panted, making the most delicious little noises.

Blaine groaned, pressing his body against Kurt's, a hand roaming down to tease Kurt over his pants.

"Ahh!" Kurt breathed out, "Blaine...Oh fuck..."

The elevator doors opened and Blaine pulled Kurt into their suite. "Thank you...thank you so much for tonight," he breathed out.

Kurt kissed Blaine deeply. "I love you so much Blaine..It was for both of us..."

"I love you too baby," Blaine panted.

Kurt kissed Blaine again, moaning into his parted lips.

Blaine backed Kurt up against the wall, kissing his neck softly.

The older whimpered, running his hands down Blaine's back.

Blaine panted in Kurt's ear. "I'm gonna get the hot tub ready..."

Kurt nodded, giving Blaine another kiss before he walked off to start up the hot tub.

He got the water ready as Kurt went to put music on.

Kurt walked out to the hot tub, smiling at his husband.

Blaine grinned, standing up and pulling Kurt close.

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck, pressing his lips to the younger's very lightly.

Blaine smiled against his lips. This was it. They were finally married.

"I love you so much.." Kurt whispered, sliding his hands to the back of his neck.

"I love you more than anything, Kurt..."

Kurt kissed him again, slowly sliding off Blaine's suit jacket.

Blaine sighed softly. All of his senses seemed so heightened.

Kurt pulled Blaine's bow tie off and slowly started to unbutton his shirt.

Blaine watched Kurt, his eyes full of love as his husband undressed him.

Kurt slid the clothing off and kissed Blaine's neck lightly. "So beautiful."

Blaine gasped lightly. "Thank you baby..."

Kurt smiled as Blaine started to undress him.

He carefully unbuttoned Kurt's shirt, lightly trailing his hands down Kurt's chest, getting lost in the soft skin. Blaine reached his pants, slowly working them off.

Kurt sighed softly, running his fingers along the curls on the back of Blaine's neck.

Blaine gave a small moan as he stood.

Kurt did the same for Blaine until they were both undressed, holding each other close and kissing languidly.

Blaine pulled away, tears in his eyes. "You are so beautiful.."

Kurt kissed each of Blaine's eyelids lightly. "So are you Blaine..I love you..."

Blaine smiled, blushing lightly. "I love you so much."

"Come on..Let's get in.." Kurt smiled.

Blaine got in first, sighing ay the relaxing heat.

Kurt got in and sat on Blaine's lap, facing him "Mmm...This feels amazing..." He sighed.

Blaine massaged Kurt's hips. "So do these."

Kurt gasped, closing his eyes as his head fell back. "Unh..."

Blaine smiled to himself. "Does that feel good?" He asked, moving to Kurt's thighs.

"Y-yes..." Kurt breathed out, his hands finding their way to his husband's shoulders.

"I love you soft your skin is...so sexy," Blaine whispered hotly.

Kurt whimpered, squeezing Blaine's shoulders lightly.

"Kiss me," Blaine breathed out.

Kurt leaned down, kissing Blaine passionately.

Blaine returned the kiss with love and lust as he thrust up lightly.

Kurt made a small noise, pushing his hips down into Blaine.

Blaine growled deep in his throat. "Baby..."

"Blaine...Oh god..." Kurt panted.

"Do you want me?" Blaine groaned, biting Kurt's ear.

"Yes..Please..Please Blaine.." Kurt whimpered.

"Fingers first?" Blaine asked, grabbing Kurt's ass.

"Ah! Yes...Please.."

Blaine carefully pushed a finger in. "Mmm, tell me how it feels..."

"So good Blaine..Fuck..So amazing.." Kurt breathed out.

Blaine slowly pulled and pushed into the tight ring of muscle. "Tell me when you want more."

"Now..Fuck.." Kurt moaned, rolling his hips.

Blaine pulled out, adding another finger. "You're so hot..."

Kurt let out a shuddering moan as he felt Blaine stretch him. "Oh my god..."

Blaine gasped. "So, so beautiful..."

Kurt leaned down to kiss Blaine softly. "One more..Please..."

Blaine nodded, adding a third one as he fingered his husband.

Kurt whined loudly, adjusting, before attempting to fuck himself on Blaine's fingers.

Blaine used his free hand to grab Kurt's ass. "That's right baby...take my fingers..." he breathed out, rubbing against Kurt's prostate.

Kurt gasped loudly at Blaine's words and his hips jumped at Blaine's fingers brushed over the bundle of nerves. "Oh fuck!"

"Tell me what you need..." Blaine said to his trembling husband.

"You..You..Please fill me..I-Ah! Need you inside of me..." Kurt whimpered needily.

Blaine smiled, bringing Kurt down for a deep kiss as he pulled his fingers out.

Kurt whined at the feeling of emptiness as he clung to Blaine.

The curly haired boy pressed himself against Kurt's entrance, gingerly pushing in.

Kurt gasped loudly. "Blaine...Oh.." he said shakily, his nails digging into Blaine's shoulders.

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked softly.

"Yeah..." Kurt panted.

Blaine held Kurt's hips softly, going slow so he wouldn't hurt Kurt.

Kurt closed his eyes, his lips parting as small, sharp puffs of air slipped through them.

"Tell me when..." Blaine whispered.

Kurt placed one of his hands on the back of Blaine's neck and leaned down to kiss him as he slowly raised himself up.

Blaine moaned against Kurt's lips. Fuck that felt amazing.

Kurt lowered himself again, whimpering lightly. "You're so big baby.." He whispered, his lips, brushing over Blaine's.

Blaine gasped at his words. "Oh God...Kurt...you feel so good...so tight..."

Kurt sped up a bit, raising and lowering himself as he panted against Blaine's lips.

Small moans and gasps escaped Blaine lips as he watched Kurt's beautiful body.

"Oh god...Blaine..Ahhh..." Kurt breathed out. "I-I love you.."

Blaine moaned loudly. "I love you so much...so much..."

Kurt sped up a bit, holding Blaine's face in his hands.

Blaine panted below Kurt, moving his hands to squeeze his firm ass.

"Fuck.." Kurt gasped. "H-Harder.."

Blaine squeezed harder, thrusting up a bit. "Kurt!"

Kurt leaned down, kissing across Blaine's jaw to his lips as he rocked himself faster.

Blaine gave short gasps. "Fuck...baby..."

"More Blaine...I..I need you.." Kurt whined.

Blaine leaned back, grabbing Kurt's hips as he thrust harder. "Let me hear you..."

Kurt gasped before letting the moans out. "Blaine!" He groaned.

"Yes! You feel so good...ride me baby!" Blaine groaned, speeding up his thrusts.

Kurt cried out as Blaine brushed over his prostate. "Oh god..Baby..Unh!"

Blaine moaned. "I'm so close...Kurt!"

"Blaine...Blaine! Fuck!" Kurt cried out as he suddenly came, clawing down Blaine's back.

Blaine screamed Kurt's name as he came hard.

Kurt sagged against Blaine panting heavily.

Blaine kissed the top of Kurt's head. "God, I love you..."

"I love you too.." Kurt whispered.

Blaine smiled breathlessly. "How do you feel?"

"More amazing than I ever have in my whole..life.."

"I love you, my dear husband.."

"I love you too..." Kurt breathed out.

Blaine lovingly ran his hands up and down Kurt's back.

"I can't believe we're married Blaine..." Kurt sighed.

Blaine smiled, kissing Kurt's neck. "Me neither.."

Kurt smiled, letting the water in the hot tub relax him.

"I had no clue this was what you were up to..."

"Then I did my job right.." Kurt said happily.

"Indeed you did," Blaine smiled.

"I'm still wondering about your surprise..." Kurt sighed.

"You'll see in a little over a week," Blaine smiled. "Did you have anything you wanted to ask?"

"Where are we going?" Kurt giggled.

"I'm scared to tell you," Blaine said. "You might die..."

"I won't die.." Kurt chuckled.

Blaine thought for a moment. "I think you should wait."

Kurt groaned playfully. "But poookieee.."

Blaine giggled. "Nope. You can't make me."

"Honey bear..." Kurt said in a pouty voice, looking up at Blaine.

Blaine shook his head. "Where are all these names coming from?"

"I really have no idea Cutie Pie Dumpling Sugar Twinkle Dove.." Kurt giggled.

"Oh my God!" Blaine chuckled.

"Awwee...Blainey...You don't like your pet names?" Kurt pouted, trying not to laugh.

"Really? Kurt? Seriously?" Blaine asked.

Kurt burst into laughter, hugging Blaine tight.

"That's not cool baby," Blaine giggled. "Not even when we're alone."

"Oh, so you don't like It when I call you Sugar Muffin? " Kurt smirked.

Blaine furrowed his eyebrows. "You're so gay!" He giggled.

Kurt let out a loud, snorting laugh. "Blaine!"

"What?" Blaine laughed.

"I'm so gay?" Kurt giggled.

"You are! But I do love you for it."

Kurt rolled his eyes before leaning in to give Blaine a soft kiss.

"I love you," Blaine smiled.

"I love you too.." Kurt smiled, resting his head in the crook of Blaine's neck.

"Was that really an attempt to get me to tell you?" Blaine asked.

"No." Kurt scoffed. "I just wanted to see if you hated ridiculous pet names as much as I do."

Blaine laughed. "Yes I do."

"Good.." Kurt said, sighing happily.

"Is there anything else you wanted to do tonight?"

"Nothing I can think of.." Kurt said, tracing patterns on Blaine's chest. "You?"

"Just be with you," Blaine smiled.

"Well that just sounds perfect..." Kurt whispered, kissing Blaine's neck lovingly.

Blaine gave a soft sigh. "Wanna lay down?"

Kurt nodded, getting off of Blaine's lap and stretching.

"You're so cute," Blaine giggled.

Kurt scoffed as they got out of the hot tub and went to the large fluffy bed.

Blaine followed, watching Kurt's slender, beautiful body.

Kurt looked back at Blaine as he started to climb into the bed. "Like what you see?" He smiled, wiggling his hips a bit.

"More than you'll ever know," Blaine blushed.

Kurt giggled lightly, slipping under the thick blankets and cuddling into the mattress.

Blaine got in and pulled Kurt close. "I can't tell you enough what today means to me."

"I love you so much Blaine.." Kurt whispered. "I'm so glad you agreed. He said, closing his eyes.

"I love you too. I've wanted this for so long."

"I know..I'm just happy we didn't have to wait.."

"Me too. Thank you so much..."

" I love you .. "

"I love you too baby..." Blaine said softly. "Good night."

"Good night Blaine..." Kurt whispered kissing his husband before quickly falling asleep.


	17. Chapter 17

The next day they flew back to Ohio and continued working on the house. One morning, Blaine woke up to the faint sound of music echoing down the hall and an empty bed. He groggily got out of bed and stumbled closer to the sound. Wait. He knew that song. Really? And Kurt made fun of him for his Christina Aguilera songs. He walked into the kitchen and stopped, backing away quickly so he could watch Kurt.

Kurt had his lit mirror sitting on the counter as he applied his various skin creams. He was swinging his hips and singing under his breath until it got to a certain point in the song where he stopped and sang loudly.  
"So, here's a story from A to Z You wanna get with me, you gotta listen carefully  
We got Em in the place who likes it in your face  
You got G like MC who likes it on a..  
Easy V doesn't come for free, she's a real lady  
And as for me, ha you'll see!" He sang, moving his arms animatedly and bouncing around the room.

Blaine giggled, covering his mouth as he waited for the right moment to come out.

Kurt started swinging his hips in the most amazing way as the next part played over the speakers of the iHome.  
"Slam ya body down and wind it all around!"

Blaine shivered, jumping into view and singing the chorus.  
"If you wannabe my lover, you have got to give! Taking is too easy. But that's the way it is!"

Kurt shrieked, jumping about a foot in the air before throwing his jar of moisturizer at Blaine who dodged it quickly.  
"Oh god! Blaine! You scared the shit out of me..." Kurt panted, hand over his heart.

Blaine giggled, walking over to his husband. "That was kind of sexy...the way you move your hips...mmmm..."

Kurt looked up at Blaine. "So I throw a jar of moisturizer at your head and you call me sexy?" He said breathlessly, adjusting his boxer briefs as he stood up straight.

Blaine shrugged. "Your ass distracted me."

Kurt blushed, walking to bend over and pick up the jar. Thank god it was closed.

"I'll never get tired of looking at that..."

"What?" Kurt asked standing.

"You bending over," Blaine said hotly, snaking his hands around Kurt's waist.

Kurt giggled, placing his hands on Blaine's chest. "Blaine.." he smiled, fluttering his eyelashes a bit.

"You're so beautiful," Blaine said sincerely.

Kurt blushed again. "Thank you.."

Blaine leaned in, kissing Kurt softly. "You're welcome..."

Kurt smiled, leaning in to press his lips to Blaine's, deepening the kiss a bit.

Blaine moaned, bringing his hands up to cup Kurt's face.

Kurt let out a soft breath, pulling Blaine closer so their bodies were pressed together.

Blaine whimpered, rolling his body against Kurt's.

Kurt gasped, biting Blaine's bottom lip before pulling away slightly. "Fuck me." He whispered.

Blaine picked Kurt up, resting his legs around the shorter's and backing him against the wall.

Kurt moaned at the action, tightening his legs around Blaine as he ran his hands up and down the tan boy's arms.

Blaine moaned loudly. "You're so fucking hot!"

Kurt smiled cockily as he ran his nails down the solid muscle if Blaine's biceps. "Mmm..So are you, baby." He said, his voice low and dark with lust.

Blaine set Kurt down, just long enough to pull off his boxer briefs and grabbing the lube before picking him back up.

Kurt leaned down, biting and sucking at Blaine's jaw and neck. "Fuck me Blaine...Please.." He said breathily, digging his blunt nails into Blaine's shoulders.

Blaine held Kurt with one arm, using the other to slick up his cock and placing it at his entrance. "How much do you want this?" he breathed out.

"More than anything…Please...Blaine...Fuck..." Kurt whimpered.

"How do you want me?" Blaine asked, voice full of lust. He loved watching Kurt squirm.

Kurt's body rolled with need as he tried to push down on Blaine. "Hard…Make me scream.." He panted needily.

Blaine growled deep in his throat, slamming into Kurt hard.

Kurt cried out at the pleasure filled pain. "Oh fuck!"

Blaine bit Kurt's neck. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, don't stop-ah!" Kurt gasped.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hips, thrusting into Kurt hard. "Kurt! So tight!"

Kurt threw his head back, resting it against the wall as Blaine fucked him "Oh shit! Fuck yes!"

Oh fuck. Kurt was being so loud. Blaine loved it. "Talk to me baby..."

"You feel so amazing baby...Ah! Oh God! I-fuck! Love the way you fill me with your big cock…"Kurt moaned, gasping harshly.

Blaine whined. "That's right baby...take my fucking cock like the little slut you are..."

Kurt shuddered. "Fuck!" He groaned, tightening his legs around his husband.

Blaine rammed into Kurt. "So fucking good!"

Kurt's body jumped slightly with the force of Blaine's thrusts. "Baby...Ah! Harder.."

Blaine leaned in, kissing Kurt fiercely as he thrust harder.

Kurt moaned loudly against Blaine's lips, breathing heavily though his nose.

Blaine kissed down his jaw and to his neck, sucking the skin into his mouth.

"Oh God...Blaine!" Kurt panted.

Blaine reached around, gripping Kurt's ass as he sped up.

"Unh! Fuck! Oh god baby...Fuck me!" Kurt cried out.

"Say my name...please...say my name.." Blaine pleaded.

"Blaine! You feel so good Blaine! Shit...Blaine!" Kurt practically screamed.

Blaine growled loudly in Kurt's ear. "Fuck! Kurt, I'm close...shit!"

"Me too Baby...Unh! Please fill me.." Kurt gasped.

Blaine panted in Kurt's ear, a sharp whine escaping his kiss swollen lips as he came deep inside Kurt.

Kurt shuddered at the wet heat filling him. He came immediately as Blaine gasped and moaned in his ear.

Blaine pressed open mouthed kisses on Kurt's neck as he tried catching his breath.

Kurt sagged slightly, moaning at the soft kisses on his sweat laced skin.

"Oh my God..." Blaine sighed. "That was amazing..."

"I swear it gets better each time.." Kurt smiled tiredly.

"Agreed," Blaine grinned. "Shower time?"

"Shower time.." Kurt agreed.

Later, as Kurt went grocery shopping, Blaine's phone rang.

It was Brittany.  
"Hello beautiful!" Blaine smiled.

"Hello Mr. Hummel! You wanna go look at puppies with me?"

Blaine's smile grew at his new name. "I'd love to! Pick me up in about an hour?"

"Mmkay!" She said happily.

About an hour later, Brittany pulled into the driveway of the small white house, honking twice to get Blaine to come out.

Blaine told Kurt he'd be back soon and went to the car. "Hey!"

"Hey Blaine!" She said, hugging him tight before they pulled out of the driveway.

"So what kind of dog do you want?"

"Something that will fit in my purse.." Brittany giggled.

Blaine chuckled. "Can't wait to see! I love dogs."

"Well I want to go to the Humane Society and look there instead of buying from a pet store." Brittany said.

"That's what I would do. I always wanted one. But we traveled too much while I was growing up."

"Well you can look!" Brittany said smiling at her best friend.

"Only look though," Blaine said.

"Why?" Brittany pouted.

"Because I haven't talked to Kurt about it," Blaine explained.

Brittany nodded, driving a bit further until they pulled in. They walked in and walked to the back of the building where all of the dogs were.

Blaine gasped as he looked at them. They were so cute and so excited.

The younger boy wore a huge smile on his face as they walked through the rows of fenced in cages. Some would jump against the cage, barking excitedly while others would jump about happily, panting with their tails wagging fiercely. His smile would fade slightly when they would pass a cage where the dog would simply lie there, looking sad and alone, but it couldn't be helped.

Blaine stopped when he saw a white Alaskan Malamute. She sat there, wagging her tale and looking up at Blaine with these gorgeous ice blue eyes.

She made a small noise, cocking her head at Blaine and Brittany walked over. "Awee, she's so cute! And big!"

Blaine looked ay Britt with tears in his eyes. "She's beautiful..."

"I think you just fell in love." The worker smiled.

"Me too..." Blaine sighed. "Can I play with her?"

'"Of course." The young man smiled, pulling a key from his belt and unlocking the cage.

"She's a big sweetheart. Good around kids, playful. She hasn't snapped at any of the workers since she's been here."

Blaine smiled, leaning down and petting her. "She's amazing..."

The dog made a happy sound at Blaine's touch, turning her face to lick his hand happily.

Blaine giggled. "You're playful, aren't you?"

The pure white dog jumped up, placing her large paws on Blaine's lower stomach while attempting to lick his face.

Blaine continued to pet her. He looked back at his best friend. "Kurt would die..."

"Kurt would be fine. Get her! Let her be a surprise! He'll lover her..She's so sweet.." Brittany said petting the fluffy dog.

"I don't know...he might get mad..."

"Look at her Blaine!" Brittany pressed.

Blaine looked back. She was so cute. He couldn't say no. "Okay!"

Brittany clapped excitedly as the worker hooked a leash around her neck and took her and Blaine to the back room so they could do the paper work.

"Did you pick one?" Blaine asked Brittany.

Brittany reached into her purse, pulling out a small black Chihuahua. "I'm going to name him Nibbles.."

"He's so cute!" Blaine smiled as he finished the paperwork.

The worker handed Blaine her leash and copies of the paper work. "What'd you name her?" Brittany asked.

"Eva!" Blaine grinned. "What do you think?"

"Gorgeous.." Brittany smiled as Eva sat at Blaine's feet.

"I'm scared," Blaine said as they walked to the car.

"Why?" Brittany asked, helping Eva into the back seat.

"Kurt...what if he makes me bring her back?" Blaine said quietly.

"Oh, I don't think he would. I think Kurt might like dogs secretly. She said, placing an exited Nibbles in Blaine's lap.

Blaine played with the small dog. "I hope so."

Brittany pulled away from the building and started back to Blaine and Kurt's. "It'll work out." She smiled.

Blaine smiled. "He'll see how much I love her."

Brittany nodded supportively as they drove. She pulled up to the house and she smiled. "Thanks for coming with me Blaine.."

"Thanks for taking me. I'll let you know how everything goes..." Blaine said as he got Eva out of the car.

"Alright..Bye Eva!" Brittany waved, setting Nibbles in her lap.

Blaine waved as he walked inside. "Kurt! I'm back!"

Kurt smiled as he heard Blaine's voice. "Hey baby!" He said, coming down the hall and turning the corner. "I'm making some- OH MY GOD!" He squeaked before running back to the bedroom and slamming the door.

Blaine furrowed his eyebrows. "Fuck." He groaned, walking back to their room. "Kurt? Let me in please..."

"What the fuck is that thing?" Kurt said through the door. Eva trotted up and sat next to Blaine, cocking her head at the sound of Kurt's shrill voice.

"She's a dog," Blaine said simply.

"That's not a dog that's a...Bear!"

"She's an Alaskan Malamute!" Blaine defended. "She won't bite."

Kurt was silent for a moment and Blaine saw the door crack as Kurt peeked out. Eva wagged her tail at the sight of Kurt.  
"She's so big!"

Blaine knelt down, petting her softly. "She's friendly."

Kurt opened the door a bit more. "Why is she in our house?"

Blaine paused, looking down. "I..Umm...I adopted her..."

"What?" Kurt asked opening the door the rest of the way. "What-why? Why would you do something like this without asking me?" Kurt asked, his voice getting higher like it did when he was upset.

"I...I told Britt you'd be mad...but Eva just looked at me...I had to get her..." Blaine said, refusing to look up.

Kurt pinched the bridge of his nose. "Oh my god.."  
Eva walked over to Kurt, licking the hand perched on his hip, causing him to jump.

"Please don't be mad at me..." Blaine said quietly.

"I'm not mad at you.." Kurt sighed, looking down at the dog, who was wagging her tail slowly.

"She likes you..."

"What's her name?" Kurt asked, slowly reaching a hand out for her to sniff.

"Eva...short for Evita," Blaine said, finally looking at Kurt. "I thought you'd like it."

Kurt smiled as she started to lick his hand. "Well, she's not an Akita." He giggled.

Blaine smiled. "She's amazing. Look at her eyes."

"They are pretty.." he said as the kind, ice blue eyes looked up at him.

"Want to go with us to get dog food?" Blaine asked.

Kurt bit his lip, scratching between the dog's ears. "I guess I'm stuck with you huh?" He said to her.

Eva licked Kurt's hand.  
"Yup!" Blaine smiled. "And I was thinking Finn could watch her while we are gone..."

"How long are we gonna be gone?" Kurt asked, wiping his hand on his sweat pants. "You still haven't told me how much to pack."

"Until the end of July," Blaine said, petting Eva.

"Alright.." Kurt smiled. "Are you hungry?" Kurt asked, looking down at Eva. She barked loudly in response and Kurt jumped behind Blaine.

Blaine giggled. "Let's go get her some food."

"Or she'll eat me.." Kurt mumbled.

"She would never!" Blaine laughed.

Kurt watched as Blaine hooked the leash back up to the large white dog. "I'm sure."

They got in the car and Blaine drove them to the store.

They pulled up to Petsmart and Blaine brought Eva out of the back seat. Kurt looked back and saw the long white hairs all over the back seat. "Oh my god, Blaine.."

"What?" Blaine asked, turning. "Oh...I'll get a lint roller and stuff..."

Kurt sighed, this dog was going to be the death of him.

They went inside and grabbed a big bag of food before Blaine spotted the toys and ran over to the isle.

Eva bounded with him, grabbing one of the toys on her own and turned to Blaine, wagging her tail.

Blaine giggled, turning to find more.

Kurt smiled fondly. "You're going to spoil her..."

"You know it!" Blaine smiled. "Don't worry she won't be on the bed."

"Good.." Kurt said, walking up behind Blaine and wrapping his arms around his waist.

"Or any other furniture," Blaine clarified to make Kurt feel better.

Kurt smiled. "Even better."

"Thank you for not getting mad...and sorry for scaring you..."

"You didn't scare me...Your beast of a dog did." Kurt giggled.

"She's not a beast," Blaine laughed.

"There wasn't a smaller dog you wanted?" Kurt asked, walking over to look at the toys.

Blaine shook his head. "Nope. She caught my eye."

Eva jumped up onto Blaine, looking happy at his comment.

Blaine laughed. "You are just too cute!"

She dragged her tongue over his cheek.  
"Don't let her lick your mouth Blaine...I'll never kiss you again." Kurt chuckled.

"Well you're no fun," Blaine chuckled.

Kurt tolled his eyes, tossing a toy he was looking at back in the shelf. "I'm plenty of fun."

"I was kidding baby," Blaine said softly. "Trust me, I'd rather kiss you."

Kurt smiled. "Good boy." He giggled, tossing Blaine a bone shaped dog toy.

Blaine shook his head,, dodging the toy. "Let's get cleaning stuff and we can go."

Kurt kissed his cheek before Eva started pulling Blaine down the aisle.

Blaine laughed as they went to get the final things they needed and went to pay.

"Oh wow.." The cashier smiled. "She's beautiful." She said, looking down at Eva.

"Thank you," Blaine smiled proudly.

She gave Eva one of the treats from the bowl and smiled as she crunched on it happily. After she and Blaine talked for a bit, she rang up their things and they were on their way.

Blaine set up Eva's bed and everything when they got home. "Did you want to start packing?" Blaine asked.

"Good idea!" Kurt smiled, wiggling his hips with excitement.

Blaine blushed as his eyes darted to Kurt's hips. He threw a toy to Eva and went back to their room to pack.

Kurt smiled up at Blaine. "Hey baby!" He said, grabbing three empty suitcases and setting them on the bed.

Blaine's eyes widened. "Three?"

Kurt put his hands on his hips. "Well you didn't expect only one, did you?"

"No...no, it's okay..."

Kurt walked over to Blaine, wrapping his arms around the shorter boy's neck. "I can't wait to go Blaine...It's going to be so romantic...Just me and you.." Kurt said dreamily, resting his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"Me neither. It'll be amazing," Blaine said softly. "I gotta go figure some stuff out real quick..."

"What stuff?" Kurt asked, looking up at his husband.

"Just money for the trip and whatnot. Luggage, food, shopping..." Blaine explained.

"I'll tone down on my bags if you need Blaine.." Kurt said seriously.

"No. I just have to rearrange some stuff."

"Are you sure?" Kurt asked, moussing Blaine's neck softly.

"Yup," Blaine smiled.

"Alright.." Kurt said, kissing Blaine again before wandering over to his closet.

Blaine walked out to the kitchen, sitting at the little island and started figuring out money situations.

Kurt decided to tone down his luggage despite what Blaine said. He put back two of the suitcases and got another a bit smaller. "I can make this work." He said smiling determinedly. Before he got to work.

Blaine sat in the kitchen working on all the expenses. He finally got it all worked out and he still had extra just in case.

Kurt straddled the suitcase, struggling to pull the zipper closed with one more harsh tug, the zipper slid into place. Kurt smiled wide, throwing his arms up in triumph. "Blaine! Blaine come look!"

Blaine jumped up, thinking something was wrong. He ran to their room. "What? What's wrong?"

"Look! Look! I did it!" Kurt giggled happily, pointing to the suitcase he was sitting on and the small one next to him.

Blaine smiled. "Baby, that's sweet, but it's gonna bust."

"No! No it's not." Kurt said, grinning as he got off of the suitcase.

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt. "I'm proud of you."

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck, kissing him. "Thank you baby!"

"Actually...you might want to bring another one...you'll be buying things where we go."

"I will?" Kurt asked.

"Trust me," Blaine said.

Kurt smiled. "You're so amazing.."

"Not really," Blaine blushed.

"Yes really.." Kurt smiled. "You're doing so much baby.." he said, kissing Blaine's neck.

"Kurt, you planned an entire wedding and reception in another state. You're the amazing one," Blaine smiled.

Kurt grinned against Blaine's neck. "I still want to do something for you.."

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked. "You've done so much."

Kurt nibbled at Blaine's pulse point. "I just really want to suck you..."

Blaine trembled. "I-I'd love that..."

Kurt smiled. "Mmm..Thank you baby..."

Blaine leaned in kissing Kurt deeply.

Kurt moaned into the kiss, tangling his fingers into Blaine's hair.

Blaine let his hands drift to Kurt's waist, tracing small patterns on the exposed skin.

Kurt gasped, kissing down Blaine's neck.

Blaine moaned softly, pressing his body to Kurt's.

Kurt continued kissing down to Blaine's collar bone before lowering himself down to his knees.

Blaine watched with innocent eyes. "You're so beautiful..."

"Thank you baby.." Kurt said, kissing over the bulge in Blaine's jeans.

Blaine gasped. "Oh baby..."

"Yes?" Kurt said, smiling up at Blaine.

"You're just...I want you..." Blaine breathed out.

Kurt slowly undid Blaine's jeans kissing his hip lightly as he did so.

Blaine brought his hands forward, letting his fingers tangle in Kurt's hair as he let out a small sigh.

Kurt pulled out Blaine's member from his boxers before slowly flicking his tongue over the slit.

Blaine gasped, pulling Kurt's hair lightly. "Mmm Kurt..."

Kurt moaned softly at the tug as started sucking lightly at the tip as he wrapped his hand around the base.

Blaine's head fell back. "Oh my God..."

Kurt hummed around Blaine, slowly taking him deeper with each Bob of his head.

Blaine gasped. "Fuck, baby...you're so amazing..."

Kurt looked up at Blaine, blue meeting hazel as he hollowed out his cheeks.

Blaine moaned loudly, tugging on Kurt's hair. "Baby..."

Kurt pulled off, pressing open mouthed kisses up the shaft.

Blaine gave a small whimper. "Please...I need you..."

Kurt smiled against Blaine's cock. "Fuck my mouth.." Kurt whispered, looking up at him.

Blaine growled deep in his throat as he gripped Kurt's hair, sliding his hard cock closer to his husband's lips.

Kurt darted his tongue out, licking lightly at the head.

Blaine smiled at Kurt's eagerness as he brought himself closer, letting the head slide into his husband's mouth.

Kurt's eyes rolled back in his head before slipping closed. "Mmmm.." he moaned.

Blaine slowly let Kurt take all of him. "You're such a good little cock slut..."

Kurt whimpered, nodding lightly as he felt Blaine hit the back of his throat.

Blaine worked his hips slowly in and out of the wet heat of Kurt's mouth.

Kurt moaned around Blaine, kneading his eyebrows together as he relaxed his throat.

Kurt was so good at this. Blaine slowly increased the speed of his hips, thrusting a little deeper into Kurt's throat.

Kurt loved the way Blaine fucked his mouth. He swore he could cum just from this.

Blaine moaned loudly. "You want me to fuck that pretty little mouth harder?" He asked, his voice full of lust as he pulled out.

Kurt made a desperate noise as Blaine slipped out from between his swollen lips. "Yes! Please Blaine...Please fuck my mouth harder.."

Blaine smiled darkly as he entered Kurt's mouth, thrusting faster this time.

Kurt's eyes screwed shut as he felt Blaine grip his hair tightly. Fuck this was hot. He was on edge just from the feeling of Blaine's cock sliding in and out of his throat.

Blaine groaned loudly. "You're so sexy...the way you take my cock..."

Kurt moaned loudly, looking up at Blaine as he took him.

Blaine could feel that familiar feeling in his stomach start as Kurt sucked harder. "Fuck...yes...you feel so good baby..."

Kurt couldn't believe how hot this was making him, he felt himself getting closer as Blaine's hips went faster.

Blaine cried out as he thrust harder, cumming hard.

As soon as Kurt tasted Blaine's cum, he let out a sharp noise, gripping Blaine's hips as he came in his sweatpants.

Blaine trembled, placing his hands against the wall to steady himself as he felt Kurt's blunt nails against his skin.

Kurt bobbed his head slowly, swallowing Blaine's cum easily.

Blaine panted harshly, falling to his knees as Kurt let him slip out.

Kurt kissed Blaine softly, panting as he pulled him close.

Blaine sighed happily as their lips parted. "Want me to take care of you?"

Kurt blushed. "Y-you already did.."

Blaine looked at Kurt, confusedly. "How?"

"I...I came.."

"Really?" Blaine asked, not giving Kurt a chance to respond. He leaning in kissing Kurt fiercely. "That's so hot."

Kurt gasped against Blaine's lips. This was the second time Blaine got worked up over things like this.  
"R-really?"

"Very," Blaine smiled, kissing Kurt softly.

Kurt kissed Blaine back for a moment. "Why?" He asked, looking up at Blaine, cheeks flushed pink.

"I can't really explain it..." Blaine said. "Think of it this way. Say you're grinding on me or something and it made me cum in my pants, would you find it hot that you did that to me without actually touching me?"

Kurt nodded, holding Blaine's hand.

"And trust me, if you tried...you could do it..." Blaine said quietly.

Kurt let out a light smile and giggled, kissing Blaine's cheek.

Blaine blushed a little. "I love you..."

"I love you too...Lets go lie down.." Kurt said standing. He felt the wetness in his pants and shivered, pulling a face. "Okay, ew, I have to change first."

Blaine laughed. "I'll be in bed."

Kurt grabbed some new underwear and walked off to the bathroom, cleaning up and changing before returning to the bedroom to see Eva sitting by the bed, looking expectantly at Kurt.

Blaine called her over to his side of the bed, petting her so she'd lay down.

Kurt climbed into bed, cuddling up to Blaine and smiling wide. They lay there for a bit and Kurt opens one eye as he hears a small whimper. He sees Eva, her crystal blue eyes peering at him over the edge of the bed as she let out another small whine.  
Kurt sighed. "Fine, come on.." he said, patting the bed.

Kurt climbed into bed, cuddling up to Blaine and smiling wide. They lay there for a bit and Kurt opens one eye as he hears a small whimper. He sees Eva, her crystal blue eyes peering at him over the edge of the bed as she let out another small whine.  
Kurt sighed. "Fine, come on.." he said, patting the bed.

Blaine looked shocked but giggled as she tried to lick his face.  
"Come on Eva, calm down."

Kurt sputtered as Eva tried to lick him as well. "Down!" He laughed as she plopped down between them.

Blaine wrapped his arms around the dog, petting her stomach. "What changed your mind?"

"She reminds me of you..I guess it's just since Britt always calls you a puppy.." Kurt said, scratching under her chin.

"Never thought I'd seriously get compared to an actual dog," Blaine said, laughing lightly.

"You're both cute.." Kurt giggled.

"Didn't you call her a beast?"

She's just big..." Kurt smiled. "I guess I can try to warm up to her."

"It looks like you already have," Blaine giggled.

Kurt laughed. "Not enough to let her on the couch.."

"But we have sex on the bed and she's getting fur on it!"

"Oh.." Kurt said, kneading his eyebrows together. "Good point.."

"You can't kick her off now. I'll wash it tomorrow then put her bed in here. I really don't want to wind up having sex and her be right there trying to lick me," Blaine said, shivering at the thought.

Kurt couldn't hold back the loud laugh that escaped his lips. "Blaine!"

"What?" Blaine asked. "I'm being serious! That's gross!"

Kurt giggled as Eva rolled over to face Blaine, licking his face before he could protest.

Blaine groaned, but pet her anyways.

Kurt smiled fondly at the two. "I love you Blaine.." he said quietly.

"I love you too," Blaine said happily. "Hey Kurt?"

"Yeas baby?" Kurt asked, petting up and down Eva's side.

"Will you lay behind me. I'm used to holding each other..."

Kurt nodded. "I was hoping you would ask.." He said, smiling as he coined over both of them and cuddled behind Blaine.

Blaine smiled, "Thank you.."

"You're welcome baby.." Kurt said, kissing the back of his husband's neck.

Blaine gave a soft sigh. "I love you Mr. Hummel."

"I love you too Mr. Hummel.." Kurt whispered.

Blaine giggled as he wiggled happily.

"You're so cute.." Kurt smiled.

"Nooooo," Blaine chuckled.

"Yes! Or do you want me to start with pet names again?"

"No!" Blaine said quickly. "I believe you!"

Kurt laughed, nipping at Blaine's ear playfully. "I'll have to remember that.

"Oh lord," Blaine said, shivering at the touch.

Kurt muzzled against the back if Blaine's neck, sighing happily.

"Goodnight baby..."

"Goodnight Blaine..I love you.."

"I love you too baby," Blaine said before drifting to sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

The morning of the trip, Kurt was nearly bouncing off the walls as they drank their coffee.

"Excited?" Blaine chuckled.

"A little.." Kurt giggled breathlessly.

They had taken Eva to Finn the night before. Blaine had a hard time leaving her. They loaded their bags in the cab and were on their way to the airport.

Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand, smiling wide. He wondered where they were going and how long Blaine would be able to hide it.

It wasn't long. They checked their bags and got the tickets.  
"You'll just find out at the gate anyway...do you want to know our first destination?" Blaine asked as they got through TSA.

Kurt nodded quickly, the grin he wore all morning seemingly glued to his face.

Blaine smiled, handing Kurt their boarding passes.

Kurt read over them quickly. "BLAINE!" He squealed, jumping into Blaine's arms send wrapping his legs around Blaine's waist as he kissed his cheeks repeatedly.

Blaine giggled. "So Paris was a good choice?"

"Oh my god you are so amazing!" Kurt said, kissing his husband deeply. Blaine grinned as Kurt pulled away. "We're staying by the Eiffel Tower..."

"Blaine! Oh my god!" Kurt squeaked again as Blaine set him down.

"So I did good so far?"

"You did amazing! Oh my god, you're the most amazing husband in the world!" Kurt squealed, kissing Blaine again.

Blaine giggled. "I love you."

"I love you too.." Kurt said, his eyes practically glowing with excitement.

"Are you gonna be able to sleep on the way?" Blaine laughed.

"Probably not.." Kurt said, still smiling.

Blaine shook his head. "You're gonna be so tired."

"Nope!" Kurt giggled, bouncing over to a chair.

"You're adorable," Blaine smiled.

Kurt kicked his boot clad feet, grinning up at his husband. He couldn't believe this! He was going to Paris! And Blaine said they would be shopping! He was so excited!

They heard an announcement that their plane was boarding and Kurt jumped up, pulling Blaine to the line.

Kurt smiled happily as they boarded the plane, Blaine graciously letting Kurt have the window seat.

They took off and started their long flight.

Kurt was talking to Blaine nonstop after they took off, but eventually, he wore himself out, resting his head on Blaine's shoulder as he fell asleep.

Blaine smiled, kissing Kurt's forehead. A couple of hours later, they arrived in Virginia to switch flights. Blaine carefully woke Kurt up. "Baby, we have to get on our other plane."

"Hmm?" Kurt hummed, sitting up.

Blaine smiled sweetly. "We have to switch planes."

Kurt nodded, still not opening his eyes as he nuzzled into Blaine's neck.

"Come on," Blaine said softly. "I'll get your bag."

"Thank you..." Kurt mumbled.

Blaine stood, grabbing their bag and took Kurt's hand as they made their way to their gate.

Kurt wrapped his arms around one of Blaine's and rested his head on his shoulder as they walked through the airport. "Why am I so sleeepyy?..."

"Because you got so excited this morning and wore yourself out," Blaine explained.

Kurt made a long, groaning noise. "I need coffeeee..."

Blaine giggled. "I know. There's a Starbucks in our concourse. I already looked it up."

"You're amazing.." Kurt sighed, kissing Blaine's shoulder.

"I just know you," Blaine smiled.

Kurt sighed happily, closing his eyes as they walked.

They got their coffee and found their gate, waiting for their next plane to arrive.

"So.." Kurt said, taking a big gulp of his coffee. "How long will it take to get there?

Blaine sighed. "Thirteen hours..."

Kurt raised his eyebrows. "Wow.."

"I know. But it's worth it," Blaine smiled.

"It is.." Kurt sighed dreamily.

Blaine kissed Kurt softly. "I love you."

"I love you too.." Kurt said softly. "I couldn't ask for a better husband.

Blaine smiled as their plane pulled up. "Almost time."

Kurt felt a little bit of his energy replenish itself as he bounced slightly.

"You're just too cute."

Kurt smiled, squeezing Blaine's hand. "I'm glad you chose Paris...But are you sure it isn't an excuse to hear me speak French all day?" Kurt asked, raising an eyebrow.

Blaine's eyes grew wide. "Oh my God! I didn't even think of that! This is going to be torture for me...but an amazing kind.."

Kurt giggled, kissing Blaine's cheek. "Don't worry mon amour..I won't be too mean."

Blaine gave a small whimper. "Oh God..."

Kurt laughed lightly. This was going to be fun.

Their plane started boarding and they found their seats. "Are you ready for this?" Blaine asked.

"Yes!" Kurt squealed happily.

Blaine smiled. "I can't wait."

Kurt bounced slightly. This was going to be an amazing month.

They took off and Blaine snuggled up to Kurt.

Kurt kissed Blaine softly, "I love you so much.."

Blaine smiled sweetly. "I love you too, Kurt."

Kurt sighed softly leaning back in his chair and trying to sleep a bit.

They woke up a few hours later as the stewardess walked down the aisles and gave people dinner and drinks.

Kurt smiled. "Our first romantic honeymoon dinner." He giggled, taking a bite of his chicken.

Blaine laughed. "So romantic! I hope you don't get used to it."

"I bet that this is so much better than any cuisine France has to offer.." Kurt joked, laughing lightly.

"You're so right!" Blaine giggled.

They at their airline grade chicken and afterwards, they cuddled under the blanket the stewardess gave them, nose to nose.

Blaine smiled softly. "I love you."

"Not as much as I love you.." Kurt said quietly.

"Lies," Blaine giggled.

"Nope.." Kurt said, looking into Blaine's beautiful honey eyes.

"It's impossible," Blaine said seriously.

"Well what makes you say that?" Kurt asked, teaching his fingers over Blaine's under the blanket.

"I just don't see how someone could love someone more than I love you."

Kurt smiled, pink tingeing his cheeks as the butterflies danced in his stomach.

"I'm so in love with you," Blaine said dreamily.

"Well, I could say the same thing Mr. Hummel." Kurt said quietly, smiling as he gently pressed his lips to Blaine's.

Blaine got all giddy, smiling happily at the name.

"Mmm..How much longer until we land?" Kurt asked, closing his eyes.

"I have no idea." Blaine saw the stewardess and called her over. "Hi, we were just wondering about how much longer it will be before we land."

"About three more hours.." She said pleasantly.

Blaine smiled. "Thank you."

"Good.." Kurt sighed, pulling Blaine back into his arms.

Blaine sighed softly. "Wanna take a nap?"

"Sounds good.." Kurt said, burying his face in Blaine's neck.

They both fell asleep within a few minutes. The two husbands slept until Blaine heard the announcement of their landing.

Kurt shifted a bit, causing Blaine to stir as the announcement repeated itself in French.

Blaine smiled. Kurt would be speaking that soon. This was going to be so amazing.

Kurt woke up, smiling up at Blaine as the sun shone in through their window and onto his pale skin. "Mmm..Good morning.." He said softly.

"Morning," Blaine said, looking at Kurt's beautiful skin.

Kurt closed his eyes again, sighing softly.

"You're so gorgeous," Blaine whispered.

Kurt laughed under his breath. "You're silly.."

"You ready to see Paris?" Blaine smiled excitedly.

Kurt immediately straightened up, smiling. "Yes!"

They got their bags and hailed a cab that took them to the Hotel Athenee Paris.

Kurt walked up to the counter and talked to the woman at the front desk, in French of course, and she gave them their room keys.

They went up to their room and set their bags down. They had a beautiful kitchen and living room. The bathroom was huge. Blaine led Kurt to the bedroom. The bed spread was a gorgeous shade of ivory, the curtains over the headboard and both bedroom sliding doors that led to the balcony were a deep green. Blaine opened the curtains to see the balcony and gasped. He hadn't known it but their room had a beautiful view of the Eiffel Tower.

Kurt gasped loudly soon seeing the structure. "Blaine..." he whispered, his hands hovering over his mouth.

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist. "It's so beautiful..."

Kurt threw his arms around Blaine's neck. "It's gorgeous...You...It's...I love you...I love you so much.."

Blaine grinned. This was perfect. "I love you too baby."

Kurt hugged his husband close. "You're so...Amazing isn't even the right word.."

Blaine shrugged. "I just wanted to do something nice."

"Blaine..'Nice' is a serious understatement.." Kurt giggled, leaning back a bit to look at Blaine.

"I thought we weren't getting married...this was me making up for it. But it wound up being our honeymoon," Blaine explained.

"Blaine, you didn't have to make up for anything.." Kurt said, cradling Blaine's face on his hand.

"I just felt bad. Everything just started going opposite of how we planned.."

"Well now everything is going better than we planned." Kurt smiled.

"True," Blaine smiled. "Are you hungry? We can go eat then shopping..."

Kurt smiled wide. "I'm starved."

"Let's go!" Blaine said, grabbing his wallet and camera.

Kurt smiled, linking hands with Blaine as they walked out of the hotel together.

The walked down the street and found a cute little cafe. "How about this?"

"Perfect.." Kurt said happily.

They walked in and Kurt ordered for them before finding a table to sit at.

Kurt sat with Blaine, grabbing his hands across the table. "God, just being here is romantic.." He giggled.

"I know," Blaine sighed. "It's so amazing."

"So what all do you have planned for us Mon amour?" Kurt smiled, brushing his thumb over Blaine's knuckles.

Blaine blushed lightly as his eyes drifted down. "I really want to go to the top of the Eiffel Tower. I know you want to go shopping. There's a spa at the hotel. And oh! There's this Fashion Museum I thought you'd like," Blaine smiled.

Kurt kissed Blaine's hand. "That sounds amazing.."

"So I was thinking shopping today and Eiffel Tower around sunset?"

"Perfect.." Kurt said, smiling as the waitress brought their coffee. "Merci."

Blaine took a sip of his. "I'm so happy, Kurt."

Kurt looked up at his husband. "So am I Blaine.." he said sweetly.

The waitress brought their food to them. They ate and talked about their plans, Blaine still not telling Kurt where else they were going after Paris.

"Well..will you at least tell me if you can speak the language of where we're going?" Kurt asked.

Blaine nodded. "Somewhat in the next one. And yes in the last place."

Kurt smiled, hearing Blaine speak in another language was going to be good. All he'd ever heard was him speak Filipino when on the phone with his grandmother, and his attempts at French in school.

"But you can't laugh if I can't really speak the next one," Blaine said seriously.

"Why would I laugh. I don't know anything other than French..Besides..I'll think it's sexy either way.." Kurt said, giving that flirty grin and raising an eyebrow.

Blaine blushed. "But I'm not as good with any other language like you are with French..."

"Blaine, you can speak Filipino like nobody's business." Kurt smiled, sipping his coffee.

"I guess," Blaine said, giving a little smile.

Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand. "I think you're perfect...No matter what language you speak."

Blaine blushed. "I love you."

"I love you too Blaine.." Kurt said sweetly.

"You ready to go shopping?"

Kurt nodded as Blaine paid for the meal.

They walked out, hand in hand. They went down a few blocks, enjoying the scenery. "See anywhere you want to stop?"

Kurt nodded, smiling as he pulled Blaine into a store.  
"Bonjour, Puis-je vous aidez?" A young girl asked.  
("Good afternoon. May I help you?")

"Oh, oui. Je me demandais quel Couturier vous portez." Kurt said smiling.  
("Oh, yes, I was wondering, what designers do you carry here?")

The girl smiled. "Alexander McQueen, Alexander Wang, Christian Dior, Armani, Versace, Prada, and Dolce & Gabbana."

Kurt bounced slightly. "Merci!" He grinned before turning and walking off to look through the beautiful clothes.

They were at a store called A La Recherche De Jane. It was a nice store. Blaine thought Kurt was going to go crazy when he saw all of the scarves.

"Oh these are gorgeous!" Kurt said, his fingers ghosting over the beautiful fabric.

Blaine giggled. "I told you that you would need another suitcase."

Kurt smiled, kissing Blaine's cheek. "Help me pick out some jeans?" He winked.

Blaine nodded. This would be the death of him. But he wasn't complaining.

Kurt smiled wide, squeezing Blaine's hand as they walked towards the jeans.

Blaine helped Kurt pick out some jeans before taking a seat and waiting for Kurt to try on the first pair.

Kurt came out a couple of minutes later in some red jeans that looked like they were painted on.

Blaine held his breath, not able to take his eyes off of Kurt. "How the hell do you even get into those?"

"Easy." Kurt smiled, looking at the jeans in the mirror.

"I couldn't do it," Blaine sighed, his breath hitching when Kurt turned around.

"Why don't you try?" Kurt asked, turning back to Blaine.

"They're too tight. I wouldn't be able to breathe."

"Try!" Kurt giggled, tossing Blaine a pair of black jeans, "These are a bit looser."

Blaine got up and went to try them on. "Kurt...I don't know about this..." he said, looking in the mirror.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked at the door.

"They're still tight..." Blaine said.

"Come out baby, let me see." Kurt smiled.

Blaine scrunched his nose but walked out, letting Kurt inspect him.

Kurt bit his lip. "You should wear tight jeans more often.." he said. But Blaine looked skeptical.

"But you've seen me trying to get in and out of them. I get clumsy.."

"I take them off for you." Kurt said, smirking.

Blaine tried to hide the shiver that went through him. "True..."

Kurt giggled lightly, kissing Blaine before sauntering back into his dressing room.

Blaine shook his head. Well at least he didn't say it in French. He went back into the room and got back into his jeans. Blaine walked out, holding the skinny jeans, fully intended to buy them.

Kurt tried on a few more pairs, each hugging his body more beautifully than the last. "Which should I get?" Kurt asked, after he changed into his jeans he wore out.

"They all look amazing!" Blaine said. "I can't pick. Get a few of them."

"Are you sure?" Kurt asked, wide eyed. These jeans' prices were way beyond what the normal human being should be willing to pay.

"I'm the one that knew we'd be in Paris. I came prepared," Blaine smiled.

Kurt threw his arms around Blaine. "Thank you baby!"

Blaine giggled. "You're welcome. Did you want to look at anything else?"

Kurt nodded, smiling as he tool Blaine to look through tops and accessories. Some he had never even heard of.

Blaine held what Kurt wanted, smiling to himself as he watched his husband.

He loved how Kurt would dash around the store with that little walk of his, chatting with the saleswoman in French. He would pick up a garment and either make a face, putting it back, or give his hips a small exited wiggle.

He was so happy he could do this for Kurt. He was adorable yet so sexy at the same time. Blaine couldn't have been happier.

Kurt was saying something to the saleswoman when he turned to Blaine. "Oh my god.." he sighed. "I feel like a total gold digger right now.." he said, looking at the piles of clothes in Blaine's arms.

"You can pay me back tonight," Blaine joked, trying not to laugh.

Kurt blushed a brilliant shade of red as the French girl beside him laughed.  
"I can understand English Monsieur.." She giggled.

Blaine's eyes went wide. "I was kidding...we're married...it's our honeymoon...I'm sorry," he said quickly.

She laughed again. "Quite alright.. Félicitations on your marriage." She smiled.

"Thanks," Blaine blushed, feeling like a complete idiot.

Kurt reached down, squeezing Blaine's hand.  
"Il est trop adorable pour son propre bien." Kurt said to the French woman, smiling fondly at Blaine.  
("He's too adorable for his own good.")

"En effet, il l'est. Vous vez très bien choisi."  
("Indeed, he his. You chose well.")

Kurt smiled at Blaine again, who just looked confused.  
"C'est dans des moments comme maintenant que je suis content qu'il ne parle pas français." Kurt laughed.  
("These are the moments that I'm glad he can't speak French..")

"J'en suis sur. Êtes-vous prêts à régler votre réservation?" She asked Kurt.  
("I'm sure! Are you two ready to check out?")

Kurt nodded, squeezing Blaine's free hand as they walked to the register.

Blaine paid for the clothes before walking out with quite a few bags. "Did you want to go anywhere else?"

"I think I've put us close enough to bankruptcy for today.." Kurt giggled. "I was actually wondering, if before we went to the Eiffel Tower, if we could go to Jardin des Tuileries.."

"Do you mind going to the hotel first? So we can put the clothes up," Blaine asked.

"That's a good idea." Kurt giggled.

They went back to the hotel and dropped off the bags before heading off to Jardin des Tuileries.

When they arrived, Kurt gasped, his eyes going wide at the beauty. The gardens are filled with dramatic statuary and perfectly symmetrical shrubbery, along with a nearly straight path leading from the Louvre to the Arc de Triomphe. A large ferris wheel could be seen easily from a distance and it was all so gorgeous.

Blaine took Kurt's hand. "It's beautiful...like you."

Kurt smiled, wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck. "You're sweet.." he said softly, fluttering his eyelashes a bit at his husband.

"I just love you," Blaine smiled.

Kurt leaned in, pressing his lips to Blaine's lightly. "I love you too.."

"Which way first?" Blaine asked.

Kurt started walking until they came upon beautiful flowerbeds and an elegant fountain. "That's the Grand Carré fountain." Kurt smiled. "This place literally was the back yard of a royal family.." His mother told him about this park when he was a boy. She always showed him pictures and told him stories. She wanted to go so badly, but she never got the chance. It was so much more beautiful in real life than in the pictures.

Blaine looked at Kurt. "How do you know all of this?"

Kurt sighed softly, squeezing Blaine's hand. "My mom always wanted to go here..She told me about it when I was younger.."

"I don't know how to explain this..." Blaine said, staring at the ground. "But sometimes when I'm with you...I feel like I can...feel her around..."

"Really?" Kurt asked, smiling softly at a patch of yellow flowers before looking back at Blaine.

Blaine's gaze didn't move. "It's weird but kind of amazing at the same time."

Kurt nodded, contemplating this. No, he didn't believe in the supernatural. But there were points when he may have felt like she was around him..Now was one of those times.

Blaine finally looked up. "Do you ever feel it? Maybe I'm crazy. I never even met her..."

"I don't think you're crazy..And yes..I do feel that sometimes...I feel it right now..." Kurt said softly.

"That's what made me ask you how you knew about this. It's not a lot. But when I feel it, I just, I don't know. It just feels kind of nice. It's like a sad nice. But still good..."

A short, warm breeze blew through the park and Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand. "It is nice.." he said.

Blaine smiled lightly. "This place is amazing."

A single tear rolled down Kurt's cheek, but he wiped it quickly. "Very.." he said, giving a soft smile.

Blaine leaned in, kissing Kurt softly. "I love you."

"I love you too.." Kurt said, kissing Blaine again. "So much.."

Blaine smiled. "What else did she tell you about?"

"The last king of France lived here, until someone deliberately burned down the building. Romantic right?" Kurt giggled.

"Very," Blaine laughed as they started walking again.

They waked for a couple of hours, exchanging small kisses and embraces until the sun was starting to go down. "Are you ready for the Eiffel Tower?" Kurt smiled.

"It's what I've been waiting for for a few months!" Blaine smiled.

Kurt chuckled, grabbing Blaine's hand as they walked out of the gardens and hailed a taxi. They admired all the scenery along the way. Blaine looked like a little kid on Christmas morning when they pulled up. Kurt smiled up at Blaine as they got out of the taxi and paid the driver. Surprisingly the line wasn't that long. They took pictures from below before it was their turn to get in the elevator. Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand tightly, bouncing slightly the whole way. As the doors opened at the top, Blaine got tears in his eyes. They were really here, looking out at the gorgeous pink and blue night sky. "Oh my God..." They both walked out, the same look of awe on both of their faces as they looked out across the city.

"This is so...beautiful ..." Blaine sighed in amazement.

"It is..." Kurt breathed out, pulling Blaine close as they stood by the railing.

Blaine held Kurt as they looked at the view. "I don't want to leave..."

"Neither do I.." Kurt said quietly, pressing his cheek to Blaine's.

Blaine spotted another tourist couple next to them. "Excuse me," he said politely. "Could you take a picture of us real quick?"

"Of course," the older woman smiled, taking Blaine's camera and snapping a picture of them.

Blaine took his camera back. "Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome." She said kindly before Blaine turned back to Kurt.

Blaine sighed happily. "Nothing will ever beat this summer."

Kurt nodded in agreement, nuzzling under Blaine's jaw. "I love you so much..."

Blaine kissed the top of Kurt's head. "I love you more than anything."

"Kiss me?" Kurt asked softly. Secretly, being kissed in the Eiffel tower was on his bucket list.

Blaine smiled, leaning in and kissing Kurt deeply.

Kurt melted against Blaine, tightening his arms around his neck.

Blaine gave a small moan. This was by far their most romantic kiss.

Kurt slowly pulled away, looking up at Blaine, his heart swelling with love.

Blaine cupped Kurt's cheek as he looked into his blue eyes.

Kurt's heart was racing as they looked at each other for a bit, trying to live in that moment.

Blaine ran his hand behind Kurt's ear, putting a stray hair away.

Kurt blushed at the gesture. This was so perfect. Everything. He was married to the man he was in love with, in Paris, at the top of the Eiffel tower.

Blaine leaned in, kissing Kurt again. "What so you say, we go get some dinner and relax in our room?"

Kurt smiled, nodding softly, as he gave Blaine one more kiss.

Blaine took a few more pictures before they got back on the elevator.

Kurt rested his head on Blaine's shoulder the whole way. "I love you so much.." he whispered, looking up at his husband.

Blaine smiled sweetly. "I love you too, beautiful."

Kurt giggled giddily at Blaine's words, squeezing his hands.

They got a cab and went back to the hotel. "What are you in the mood for?"

"Anything.." Kurt smiled.

"I'm gonna change really quick," Blaine said, grabbing a few articles of clothing and disappearing into the bathroom. A few minutes later, he came out in the tight jeans they had bought earlier, a sweater that fit his abs in the most amazing way and his curls tamed adorably.

Kurt smiled wide, walking over to his husband. "You look amazing.." He said, wrapping his arms around Blaine's waist.

Blaine blushed. "Really? It's not too tight?"

"It's perfect Blaine.." Kurt said, his eyes practically devouring Blaine's body. It took all the willpower he had not to bend Blaine over and take him right then and there.

Blaine smiled. "You ready?"

"Mmhmm.." Kurt said, watching Blaine as they walked out of the door.

Blaine tried swaying his hips as he walked, but failed miserably. He stumbled, running into the wall, his face red with embarrassment.

Kurt held back a giggle, walking up to Blaine and placing his hands on Blaine's hips. "You're cute.."

"Far from it," Blaine grumbled.

"Yes you are.." Kurt smiled, kissing Blaine's forehead.

"I tried being 'sexy' and ran into a wall Kurt..."

"You don't have to swing your hips to be sexy.." Kurt giggled.

"You're sexy when you do it. You don't even have to try.." Blaine said, looking down.

"And there are things you do without trying that are incredibly sexy.." Kurt said, rubbing his thumbs over Blaine's hips lightly.

"Like what?" Blaine asked, his eyebrows furrowing.

"Well, I love the way you walk...The way you dance when you're singing...The way you looked when you were putting the bed together...Really whenever you do any kind of manual labor.." Kurt said, biting his lip.

"Really? Why?" Blaine asked, completely clueless.

Kurt looked down at his husband. "Just...Seeing you...Working hard...Getting sweaty...The way your arms look when you're lifting something.." Kurt said, unable to stop his hand from running up the aforementioned body part.

Blaine smiled softly. "Kiss me..."

Kurt leaned in, pressing his lips to Blaine's and moaning softly.

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's neck, pressing his body to Kurt's.

Kurt gasped, pressing Blaine against the wall roughly as he gripped his hips.

Blaine let out a sharp whine. "Dinner later?" He breathed out.

"Yeah.." Kurt said before pulling Blaine back to the room.

Blaine panted heavily as they got back inside.

Kurt pressed Blaine against the now closed door, attacking his neck and sucking harshly.

Blaine gasped. "Ohhh God, baby..."

"You're so fucking hot..." Kurt growled, reaching down to palm at Blaine's ass.

Blaine moaned loudly, pushing his ass back into Kurt's hands.

Kurt groaned, squeezing harder as he bit at Blaine's ear.

"Kurrrt..." Blaine whined. "I need you..."

"What do you need baby..Tell me.." Kurt said, pushing his hips into Blaine's

Blaine gave a shaky breath. "I need you inside me...I want you to ahh! Fuck me...fuck me baby..."

Kurt moaned against Blaine's ear. "Where do you want me to fuck you Blaine?.."

"Bend me over the bed...please..."

Kurt picked Blaine up, carrying him to the bedroom.

Blaine attached his lips to Kurt's neck as he was carried.

"Fuck.." Kurt gasped before setting Blaine down.

Blaine turned around, bending down to turn on his iHome. He pressed his back to Kurt, grinding his ass onto his husband.

Kurt smiled before moaning and holding Blaine's hips.

Blaine turned and hooked his leg over Kurt's hip, steadying himself by putting his hands on Kurt's shoulders as he danced on him.

Kurt reached around, gripping Blaine's amazing ass. "Fuck...And you say you're not sexy.."

"I'm not...I just like dancing," Blaine said, biting his lip as Kurt squeezed harder.

"And you're amazingly sexy when you do it..." Kurt said, dipping down to bite Blaine's neck before he could protest.

Blaine's eyes closed, "Oh fuck...so good..."

Kurt hummed, licking over the skin he bit. Fuck, he loved the way Blaine could roll his body like this. He had no idea what he did to Kurt.

Blaine leaned in, growling in Kurt's ear. "Fuck me..."

Kurt quickly turned Blaine around, bending him over and smacking his ass roughly.

Blaine groaned loudly. "Harder..."

Kurt held back a loud moan at the request, slapping Blaine's ass even harder.

Blaine's back arched. "Fuck! Kurt!"

"Tell me how it feels.." Kurt rasped.

"So good...I love the way you spank me!"

"Mmm...Fuck You're so sexy Blaine.." Kurt said, rubbing over Blaine's ass soothingly before reaching around to unbutton the tight jeans.

Blaine whimpered, his body trembling with need.

Kurt pulled of Blaine's pants. "Take off your sweater.." Kurt commanded.

Blaine got up, quickly pulling it over his head and threw it to the floor.

Kurt pulled off his shirt as well before pushing Blaine back down to bend over the bed.

Blaine moaned, turning his head to watch Kurt.

Kurt walked over to their bags, grabbing the lube before returning to Blaine.

"You're so hot," Blaine breathed out, taking in Kurt's body.

Kurt smiled, standing behind Blaine and squeezing his ass again.

Blaine whimpered. "Baby..."

"Yes?" Kurt asked.

"That feels so good...unnhhh..."

Kurt reached down, undoing his jeans and pulling out his member, sighing at the release.

Blaine bit his bottom lip. "You're so big baby.."

Kurt stroked himself slowly, moaning at Blaine's words.

Blaine's breathing sped up as he watched Kurt.

Kurt paced a hand on the small of Blaine's back, using his other hand to slick himself up before holding his length steady and slowly pressing into Blaine.

Blaine let out a strangled moan at the stretch. "Oh God..."

Kurt lout out a long low moan as he pushed deeper into Blaine.

"More please..." Blaine pleaded.

"You want more?" Kurt asked, going even slower.

Blaine let out a sharp whine. "Yes...yes..."

Kurt leaned down, kissing in between Blaine's shoulder blades before quickly sliding into him.

"Ahh!" Blaine cried out. "So big! Ohh!"

Kurt panted heavily, keeping his chest pressed to Blaine's back as he let him adjust.

Blaine let out ragged breaths. "I-I'm okay."

Kurt kissed Blaine's back again before sitting up and slowly starting to thrust.

Blaine gasped. "Oh Kurt...you make me feel so full..."

Kurt gasped "Fuck..So tight .."

Blaine gripped the bed spread. "Oh my God...fuck me baby..."

Kurt started to speed up, gripping Blaine's hips tighter.

Blaine cried out at the pleasure as he writhed under Kurt.

Kurt moaned deep in his throat. "So..Fucking good.." he gasped, bringing a hand around to squeeze Blaine's ass.

Blaine groaned, shutting hos eyes. "Oh Kurt! Yes!"

Kurt ran his hand up Blaine's back until he reached his head, gripping the gelled down curls.

Blaine arched his back. "Ahh! Harder!"

Kurt pulled harder on Blaine's hair as he slowly picked up speed with his hips.

Blaine panted harshly. "Fuck! Don't stop baby..."

Kurt brought his free hand down harshly against Blaine's already sore ass, causing him to cry out.

Blaine whimpered at the sweet pain. "Kurrrt..."

"Talk to me Blaine.." Kurt panted, spanking him again.

"Ahh! Oh shit! You're so fucking big, Kurt!" Blaine breathed out between pants. "I love the way you fuck me..."

Kurt groans, squeezing Blaine's ass harder as he started to slam into him.

Blaine let out a small scream. "Unnghhh! Oh Kurt! Yes!"

"You like that baby?" Kurt asked through grit teeth.

Blaine rolled his body, pushing himself back. "Yes! Oh! I love it!"

"Fuck!" Kurt moaned, digging his nails into the tan skin before tugging harder on his hair.

"Ahhh! Shit!" Blaine cried out at the pain. "Baby!"

Kurt slowed down a bit. He was being rougher than usual. "Are you okay?" Kurt panted.

Blaine nodded. "Yeah. Not so hard on the hair...feels good but I'm a little dizzy...don't stop though..."

"You sure?" Kurt asked, rubbing up and down Blaine's back

Blaine sighed at the soft touch. "I'm sure." Kurt slowly sped back up. Blaine loved that even when they were in the middle of this, Kurt would slow down to make sure he was alright. Blaine moaned lightly. "You feel so good, Kurt."

Kurt ran his hands up and down Blaine's back before gripping his hips again.

Blaine's hands tightened in the blankets as he pushed his hips back, meeting Kurt's thrusts.

"Blaine...Fuck..I love you so much..." Kurt panted.

"Mmmm, I love you too.." Blaine breathed out.

Kurt's thrusts started to become more erratic as he massaged Blaine's hips. "B-Blaine...I'm close.."

"Me too baby...fuck!" The curly haired boy groaned.

Kurt sped up a bit more, panting heavily as Blaine's moans grew louder.

Blaine trembled as he felt that familiar pooling in his stomach. He pushed himself back, causing Kurt to hit his prostate in the most amazing way. Blaine cried out, spilling his seed on the covers.

Kurt followed soon after crying out Blaine's name as he filled Blaine deep.

Blaine panted harshly as he collapsed against the bed. "I love you..."

Kurt caught his breath before slowly sliding out of his husband.

Blaine looked up at Kurt, eyes full of love.

Kurt slowly turned Blaine over and climbed on top of him, kissing him soft and slow.

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's neck, basking in the feel of his lover's kiss.

Kurt pulled away a bit, planting a couple more small kisses on Blaine's lips.

"You're so amazing," Blaine smiled

"You're more amazing..." Kurt giggled.

Blaine shook his head. "Nu uh, Kurtsie."

"Oh my god. No."

Blaine's smile turned down. "But turtle dove..."

Kurt looked down at Blaine, giving a warning look.

"What is it, cuddle bug?"

Kurt rolled off of Blaine. "Blaine..No..Just no."

Blaine giggled. "Now you understand."

"Oh hush..Blainey.." Kurt laughed.

"I will if you come back..."

Kurt smiled, climbing back on top of Blaine. "I think cuddle bug was the worst."

"That's why I saved it for last," Blaine smiled.

Kurt just giggled, kissing Blaine softly.

"You hungry now?" Blaine asked.

"Very..." Kurt sighed.

Blaine kissed Kurt's cheek. "Let's clean up and get dressed."

Kurt nodded, standing up and helping Blaine as well.

They finished and left their room, walking down to the elegant hotel restaurant.

Kurt couldn't help but smile a bit as he saw Blaine walking a bit strangely. "I'm sorry if I was too rough." He said softly, squeezing Blaine's hand.

"I liked it," Blaine said quietly.

"Are you sure?..I just want you to know you can always tell me when to slow down or if I'm hurting you.." Kurt saint concernedly.

Blaine nodded. "Of course I don't want that all the time. But I like it. You're so hot. But you know when it gets to be too much."

Kurt gave a small smile, leaning over to kiss the spot behind Blaine's ear. "I love you.." He whispered against the skin.

Blaine felt like his stomach flipped, causing a big grin to spread across his face. "I love you too."

Kurt giggled as he stopped walking so that he could kiss Blaine's beautiful smile.

Blaine kissed Kurt back. He loved being here with his husband.

Kurt sighed softly before pulling away and running his the side of his hand over Blaine's cheek.  
"Tu es si extraordinaire..mon beau mari.."  
("You are so amazing..My beautiful husband..")

Blaine heart fluttered. He was never sure what Kurt was saying. But that voice made him melt.

Kurt smiled as he saw Blaine's eyes light up a bit.  
" Je t'aime.." Kurt sighed, knowing Blaine at least knew what that meant.

Blaine blushed as this most amazing feeling spread through his body. "I love you too."

Kurt leaned down kissing Blaine's blush. "Come on.." he smiled as they started walking again.

They got a table where it wasn't so crowded and ordered their drinks.  
"So what do you think so far?"

"Oh my god...It's amazing Blaine..I don't know how I could ever thank you for this..." Kurt said softly.

"You already did," Blaine smiled. "You married me."

Kurt blushed, reaching across the table to place his hand over Blaine's.

"And there's plenty more," Blaine grinned.

"I love you so much Blaine.." Kurt said, brushing his thumb over Blaine's ring.

Blaine smiled at the gesture. "I love you too baby."

Kurt leaned over the table and gave Blaine a light kiss. "Forever.."

"And ever," Blaine said sweetly.

Kurt smiled, leaning back and looking into his husband's eyes.

"You're so beautiful," Blaine whispered.

Kurt's heart fluttered at Blaine's words. He couldn't believe he was here right now...Married to Blaine...That shy boy that sang Katy Perry in front of the glee club.

Blaine traced a heart on Kurt's palm. "What are you thinking about?"

"The day we met.." Kurt said quietly.

"The day that changed my life," Blaine sighed softly.

Kurt smiled, squeezing Blaine's hand again. "We've come so far..."

"I know," Blaine smiled proudly. "And we have so much more to look forward to."

Kurt sighed happily. "God I love you so much."

"I love you too," Blaine said as their waitress came to take their order.

They ordered their food and had an amazing dinner together. When finished, they went back to the bedroom and ran a warm, bubble bath.

Blaine rested against Kurt's chest, letting the water relax him.

Kurt ran his hands up and down his husband's back, kissing the top of his head.

Blaine sighed softly. "That feels nice."

"Mhmm." Kurt hummed, smiling as he started to massage his back.

Blaine gave a small moan, leaning forward to give Kurt a better canvas.

Kurt rubbed down to the small of Blaine's back, kneading his fingers into the muscle.

Blaine winced a little but started to relax as Kurt worked the muscles.

"You're always so tense.." Kurt said softly.

"It's probably from the plane ride.."

"Well after we get out, I want you to lay on the bed so I can give you an actual massage." Kurt smiled.

Blaine looked back at Kurt. "Really?"

"Would you like that?" Kurt asked.

"That would be amazing," Blaine smiled.

Kurt nodded, kissing the top of Blaine's head as they slowly washed each other.

They got out and dried off before Kurt instructed Blaine to lie down.

Kurt straddled Blaine's back and put some of the jasmine lotion he used in his hands, rubbing them together to warm them up a bit before placing his hands between Blaine's shoulders and neck, slowly working the tense muscles.

Blaine rested his head against the bed. "Kurt...that feels so good..."

"Good.." Kurt smiled, moving down to his shoulder blades. He pressed his thumbs down, slowly sliding them up to the back of Blaine's neck.

Blaine sighed softly. He was so lucky to have Kurt.

Kurt rubbed the back of Blaine's neck, moving lower before getting to the center of his back. The muscles were the most tense here, he increased the pressure, working out the knots.

"How do you know how to do this so well?" Blaine asked.

Kurt laughed softly. "I don't know..Maybe I'm just a natural masseuse."

Blaine giggled. "Quite possibly."

Kurt scooted back a bit after he got done with the middle and moved his skilled hands down to the small of his husband's back.

Blaine shivered a little. He hasn't admitted it to Kurt. But he loved when Kurt touched him here.

Kurt noticed the small movement, smiling lightly as he pressed deeper into his back.

A small moan escaped Blaine's lips as the pain and tension melted away.

"Feel good?" Kurt asked softly as he applied more pressure.

Blaine sighed softly. "Very."

Kurt moved a bit lower, right above Blaine's ass before running his hands up Blaine's sides and very lightly tracing his nails back down.

Blaine squirmed lightly, giggling a bit. "That tickles!"

Kurt smiled fondly at his husband. "Even when I'm trying to seduce you, you're adorable. "

"Trust me, it's working. That just tickled," Blaine chuckled.

Kurt giggled lightly, continuing to massage Blaine's lower back.

"You have no idea how good you are with your hands..." Blaine said softly.

"Piano helps.." Kurt smiled.

"Thank God for pianos!"

Kurt chucked softly. "Turn over.." he said sweetly.

Blaine shifted under Kurt. "Were you just using this as a way to get in my pants, Mr. Hummel?"

"Of course not...I have more class than that.." Kurt giggled, raising an eyebrow as he ran his hands across Blaine's chest.

Blaine smiled. "Either way, you get the golden ticket," he said, winking.

"So are you calling you're calling your cock a golden ticket?" Kurt giggled.

"Well no...I meant sex," Blaine laughed.

"Good..I don't think I would be able to handle it if you named your dick.." Kurt laughed.

"But even you have said how pretty it is..." Blaine said, holding back his laughter.

"Fine then. I'll name it Princess Sophia. That's a pretty name." Kurt said, smiling that cocky smile.

"Call it whatever you want. You're the one that likes riding Princess Sophia."

Kurt's hand flew over his face. "Oh my god.." he said, laughing loudly.

Blaine giggled. "You like when Princess Sophia fucks your mouth, don't you?"

"Blaine!" Kurt scolded, still smiling.

"You named it!" Blaine laughed.

"Not seriously! Now you're never going to let me live this down either!"

"This one I will because it sounds like you're with a girl," Blaine said softly.

"And most definitely are not.." Kurt smiled climbing up Blaine's body, keeping his lips an inch from Blaine's.

Blaine shivered. "Not at all."

Kurt smiled, giving bin a soft kiss and biting his bottom lip.

Blaine whimpered lightly. "Oh baby..."

"Yes?" Kurt asked, his voice deep and sultry.

"Will you ride me? Please?" Blaine breathed out.

Kurt kissed Blaine lightly before nodding and planting soft kisses down his neck.

Blaine moaned quietly. "Oh baby..."

"So sexy..." Kurt breathed out against his skin.

Blaine writhed under Kurt. "You're so hot..."

The older smiled cockily, "Look at you..You want me to ride you so bad..."

Blaine whined. "Yes..I want to fill you...please Kurt..."

Kurt shivered, making a small purring sound as he slid his hand between them to wrap his fingers around Blaine's half hard cock.

Blaine gasped. "Oh shit!"

"So big..." Kurt moaned.

Blaine closed his eyes whimpering at Kurt's words.

"I love your cock baby...so thick and long..." Kurt said, looking up at Blaine with that sultry look in his eyes.

Blaine's hands shot up to Kurt's hair, pulling hard. "Baby please..."

Kurt moaned loudly in a sharp whine. "Fuck...harder.."

Blaine pulled harder, "Sit on my cock, Kurt...you know you need me..."

Kurt moaned again as Blaine pulled. "Oh shit..." he gasped, tightening his hand around Blaine's length a bit.

Blaine cried out. "Fuck! Kurt!"

Kurt's eyes were smoldering as he looked into Blaine's. "I do need you baby...I want you to stretch me.."

"Do you want my fingers?" Blaine asked softly, reaching for the lube.

Kurt shook his head, kissing Blaine's neck. "I want to feel your cock..Please.."

Blaine nodded, slicking himself up. "Come on baby.."

Kurt sat up, positioning himself above Blaine as Blaine grabbed his hips and rubbing his thumbs over the feather tattoos.

"You're so beautiful..."

Kurt sighed softly. "Thank you baby.."

Blaine nodded. "You're welcome.."

Kurt slowly started lowering himself, giving a shaky breath as he felt the stretch.

Blaine gasped, gripping Kurt's hips as he tried not to thrust up.

"No, it's okay..Go.." Kurt panted.

Blaine looked up at Kurt to make sure he was okay before he slowly started moving his hips.

Kurt bit his lip, whimpering lightly at the pain as he rocked his hips.

Blaine moaned, gripping Kurt's hips harder. "Fuck, I love the way you ride me..."

"Oh fuck yes Blaine..." Kurt moaned, lifting himself up and dropping back down.

Blaine growled deep in his throat, thrusting faster.

"Oh god! Blaine!" Kurt cried out. He knew he was going to feel this tomorrow and he loved it.

Blaine's hands traveled up Kurt's body to his neck, pulling him down for a deep kiss.

Kurt moaned deeply, letting Blaine's tongue enter his mouth.

Blaine pulled Kurt's hair, causing him to moan louder.

"Harder..." Kurt whispered. He loved when Blaine pulled his hair. The way the way the way the pain mingled with the pleasure drove him crazy.

Blaine gasped, pulling harder as he sped up his thrusts.

Kurt threw his head back, practically screaming. "Blaine!"

"Fuck! You're so hot like this! Talk to me.." Blaine growled.

Kurt could barely form a coherent sentence as the words tumbled from his lips. "Blaine! Fuck! I-I..Shit! You feel so amazing!"

"So fucking sexy..." Blaine breathed out. "I love the way you take me."

Kurt moaned in response, grinding down harder onto Blaine.

Blaine bit Kurt's neck, pulling Kurt's hair harder.

Kurt cried out loudly gripping Blaine's shoulders. "O-oh god!"

The curly haired boy snakes his arms around, gripping his husband's firm ass.

Kurt whined, arching his back. "Unh! Oh shit.."

Blaine gripper harder, feeling Kurt's muscles flutter around him. "I'm so close baby..."

"S-so am I..Fuck!" Kurt whimpered.

Blaine gave a few more hard thrusts, crying out as he came.

Kurt dug his nails into Blaine's skin, tossing his head back as he screamed, cumming between them.

Blaine panted under Kurt, watching as his body arched beautifully.

Kurt's body went limp as he trembled through his orgasm.

Blaine kissed the slender boy softly as they caught their breath.

Kurt placed his hands on either side of Blaine's face, gasping against his lips. "I love you...I love you..."

Blaine kissed Kurt's cheek. "I love you so much beautiful."

Kurt slowly pulled off of Blaine, wincing before collapsing next to him as he nuzzled under Blaine's jaw.

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked sweetly.

"Yeah...Just...Gonna feel that tomorrow.." he said, laughing lightly.

"I'm guessing tomorrow should be spa day? Or do you just want to relax here?"

"Either is fine.." Kurt sighed happily.

"We'll see how you feel in the morning," Blaine said softly.

"You're too good to me.." Kurt said, looking up at his husband.

"I just love you." Blaine smiled.

"I love you too.." Kurt said happily, running his finger across Blaine's jaw line.

"You tired baby?"

"A little..." Kurt said quietly.

"Want to sit outside and look at the Eiffel Tower? If you fall asleep, I'll bring you inside."

Kurt gave a small nod, smiling up at Blaine.

Blaine carried Kurt out to the balcony. They laid out there on the little sofa, looking out over the view.

"It's so beautiful..." Kurt said quietly, looking over the glittering city.

"I know," Blaine whispered. "It's amazing."

Kurt nuzzled under Blaine's neck, sighing softly.

They laid like that for a while until Kurt fell asleep against Blaine's chest. He carefully picked his husband up and carried him to bed.

The next morning, Kurt woke up to the smell of coffee. He stood up, groaning a bit at how sore he was as he limped into the kitchen.

Blaine's smile turned down when he saw Kurt. "Oh my God. Are you Okay?"

"Yeah...Sore.." Kurt said, sitting down carefully and wincing a bit.

"You just want to stay here today?"

"Maybe the spa will do me a little good..." Kurt said, looking up at Blaine. "It was worth it though.." he smiled.

Blaine blushed. "Spa sounds good."

Kurt rested his head on the cool table top, and sighing softly.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Blaine asked, concerned.

"I'm perfect.." Kurt smiled.

Blaine was still worried but decided to let it go. "How does a massage and facial sound?"

"Mmm...Amazing.."

Blaine smiled. "We'll go whenever you're ready babe."

"Now's fine.." Kurt said, standing and making a small noise.

Blaine frowned. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes baby..I promise .."Kurt said, walking over to Blaine and wrapping his arms around him. "I'll just be walking like a wounded giraffe for a bit.." he giggled.

Blaine gave a small smile. "I'll be careful for now on..."

"Baby...I loved it.." Kurt said softly, kissing Blaine's cheek.

Blaine sighed. "Go get dressed."

Kurt planted a small kiss on Blaine's lips. "Not until you tell me what's wrong."

"You just look so sore..."

"I'm really fine baby...I'll feel better in a little bit..okay?" Kurt said before kissing him before going to get dressed in some comfortable clothes.

"Okay," Blaine said, sipping his coffee as he waited.

Kurt came out, walking a bit strangely but not as bad as earlier.

"You ready?" Blaine smiled, setting his coffee down.

"Yup.." Kurt smiled as Blaine wrapped an arm around his waist so his limp wasn't so obvious.

They went downstairs and Blaine kept his arm around Kurt as they walked to the spa.

They got signed in and they went to a back room to undress for their massages.

They each slid under the covers and waited for their masseuses to walk in.

Two people walked in, a young brunette girl and a tall man, who looked about the same age, with short black hair.

They introduced themselves as Francesca and Jacques.

Kurt smiled at Jacques as he walked over to stand by him and Francesca walked over to Blaine.

Blaine laid his head on the headrest and sighed as Francesca started on his shoulders.

Jacques started on Kurt, who made a small noise of approval.

Kurt kept making small noises. Blaine knew it was a massage but he didn't like that it was another guy doing it. A hot, tanned, and slightly muscular one at that.

"Feels good, no?" Jacques said, smiling down at Kurt as his hands started traveling further down Kurt's back.

Francesca worked around the same pace as Jacques. Blaine looked up and saw Jacques' hands. He tried to take deep breaths to relax himself, but every time Kurt made a noise of approval, Blaine's body tensed up.

"You are very tense..You need to relax Monsieur Hummel.." Francesca said, working a bit harder.

Blaine gave a grunt as he looked back down, trying to drown out all other noises.

Jacques was making small talk with Kurt. Blaine couldn't help but notice the flirty little comments he would make in his thick French accent.

Blaine rolled his eyes. Really? His husband was naked and this guy wanted to flirt? Kurt could be so oblivious sometimes.

Kurt sighed softly. This was so relaxing. All the tenseness and knots that had come out of last night were melting away. He might have to do this more often.

Jacques moved to Kurt's thighs, rubbing more lotion onto his hands before gently massaging dangerously close to where only Blaine should be. Kurt let out a soft moan.  
"You like?" Jacques asked, smiling happily.

"That feels amazing..." Kurt breathed out.

Blaine looked up again. He felt like his blood was boiling. He couldn't even enjoy his own massage with Mr. Frenchy over there making Kurt practically melt with pleasure.

The massage couldn't end quickly enough for Blaine, when it did, they thanked their masseuses and put on bathrobes before going to receive their facials.

Blaine didn't say a word as they walked. They sat next to each other, Blaine still not talking.

"Blaine...What's wrong?" Kurt asked softly.

"Nothing." Blaine said curtly. How could Kurt really be that oblivious?

Kurt was a bit taken aback by Blaine's tone. "Blaine.." he said, eyebrows kneaded together.

"Really Kurt? You have no idea?" Blaine asked. "Your masseuse was flirting with you the whole time and all you could do was moan!"

Kurt stared at him. "Blaine..Were you really jealous of my masseuse? "

"I'm not jealous! He was too touchy! 'Oohhh you skin so soft. You like when I touch you here? Oh look my hands are almost to your ass. Do you need massage there? Why don't you just turn over and let me take care of you?'" Blaine said in a horrible fake French accent.

Kurt sighed. "Blaine..He was giving me a massage, yes he was being touchy, it was his job..You're being ridiculous..And yes, jealous."

Blaine threw his hands up. "Yeah. I'm always jealous. Never right. Just always overreacting! I'm going to the room. I need to be alone." Blaine said before storming off. Okay, maybe he was jealous. But if Kurt could see it from Blaine's view, he'd understand.

Kurt watched as Blaine walked out. He made a small frustrated noise. Blaine was right about Shane, but this was completely different. It was the man's damn job to touch him. He decided to stay and finish his facial. Hopefully Blaine would be over it by the time Kurt went back.

Blaine went up to their room and drew up a hot bath before slipping in. He exhaled heavily. Blaine decided, even though he felt he was right, he would drop it whenever Kurt came back. He gave a long sigh before slipping under the water and finally relaxing.

Kurt left the spa feeling refreshed, but couldn't help but feel a bit upset at his husband's behavior. He went back up to the room and walked back to the bathroom, knowing Blaine was most likely taking a bath.

Blaine kept his eyes closed as Kurt walked in. He felt like an idiot for blowing up. But he got so jealous hearing another man making Kurt moan.

Kurt sat on the edge of the tub, looking down at his husband. "Baby.."

"I'm sorry..." Blaine whispered.

"It's okay...At least tell me why you blew up like that." Kurt said, running his hand over Blaine's curls.

"I looked up and just seeing his hands under the blanket, touching your thighs...hearing the noises you made...knowing it wasn't me just upset me..." Blaine explained.

"Baby.." Kurt consoled, "It felt good..Not in the way you make me feel though.."

Blaine shrugged, bringing his knees to his chest. "He kept flirting with you and I just I don't know."

Kurt leaned down, kissing Blaine's forehead. "Blaine..I may not have noticed it, but I believe you..And if it helps, he's not even my type.."

"How? He was gorgeous...and you do like tan..."

"No he wasn't. He's not my type because he's not you..You're my husband.." Kurt said softly.

Blaine smiled softly. "I love you..."

"I love you too..." Kurt said, cradling Blaine's cheek in his hand.

"I'm sorry for going crazy..."

"Baby..You didn't go crazy...There's going to be worse disagreements in the future and we'll get through them. But right now, I feel all relaxed, and I just want to forget about it okay?" Kurt said softly.

Blaine nodded. "Okay."

Kurt leaned over the tub, kissing Blaine again. "I'll be on the balcony okay? I love you.."

"I love you too," Blaine said softly.

Kurt went out on the balcony and smiled, letting the sun warm his face. He decided now would be the perfect time to a bit of yoga. Since Kurt and Blaine moved in with each other, they noticed small things about each other that they usually weren't around to see. Like Kurt's weekly yoga. He usually saved that for a day when he was alone, but now that he and Blaine would be with each other 24/7 he figured he might as well.

Blaine got out of his bath and got dressed. He smiled when he saw Kurt. He laid down on the bed, not wanting to interrupt.

When Kurt finished he walked back into the room and lay on the bed, pulling Blaine's back to his chest. He felt loose and relaxed and happy.

"How was yoga?" Blaine asked.

"Good..Relaxing..You should do it with me sometime.." Kurt said.

Blaine laughed. "I don't know. I'm not as lithe as you are..."

"Maybe you wouldn't have as many knots in your back.." Kurt said, kissing the back of Blaine's neck.

"I didn't say I wouldn't try. But I just see myself falling a lot."

"You'd do great baby.." Kurt smiled.

Blaine turned, kissing Kurt softly. "Well I guess you're gonna have to teach me."

Kurt smiled, kissing Blaine again. "I have no problem with that."

"Just don't laugh if I suck," Blaine giggled.

"I won't.." Kurt said, laughing lightly.

"Hey Kurt?" Blaine said softly. "Can we just stay here today? Just be together?"

"Of course baby.." Kurt said, running his fingers across Blaine's forehead.

Blaine smiled sweetly. He needed a day to just relax and be together as husbands.

Kurt pulled Blaine closer. "I love you Blaine.."

"I love you too, Kurt."

Kurt smiled, nuzzling under Blaine's jaw.

They laid there for a bit, enjoying each other's company.

Kurt smiled at Blaine. He loved being able to be this way with Blaine, just lying in each other's arms. Moments like these were perfect.

Blaine nuzzled under Kurt's jaw. "Thank you..."

"For what love?" Kurt asked.

"We're in Paris and you don't mind spending a day inside just to be with me."

"I'm happy as long as I'm with you." Kurt smiled.

"I love you so much baby," Blaine said softly.

"I love you too Blaine..." Kurt said, rubbing their noses together lightly as he smiled.

"I do have somewhere I want to take you tomorrow," Blaine said, looking into Kurt's eyes.

"Where would that be?" Kurt asked, gently twirling a finger in one of Blaine's curls.

"You probably know all about it already," Blaine started. "It's the Paris Fashion Museum."

Kurt gasped. "Oh my god! I've always wanted to go!"

"I figured. I researched each place to try to find something like that."

"You're so amazing Blaine..." Kurt whispered.

"I try," Blaine smiled.

Kurt made a small giddy noise, bouncing a bit.

"You're so cute.."

"No I'm not!" Kurt giggled.

"Yes you are!" Blaine said, turning to tickle Kurt.

"Blaine!" Kurt laughed loudly, squirming against the bed.

Blaine got up straddling Kurt so he couldn't move.

Kurt shot him a mean look, trying not to smile.

Blaine laughed as he continued to tickle Kurt.

Kurt squealed, wriggling under Blaine, but he kept him down.

"Admit it!" Blaine laughed.

"Never!"

"I'm not gonna stop tickling my cuddly wuddly bear," Blaine said in a disgustingly cute voice.

"Oh my god!" Kurt said, trying to push Blaine off but failing miserably.

Blaine laughed. "Come on shnookums. You know what you have to do hubby wubby."

"Fine! Fine! I'm cute!" Kurt laughed.

Blaine stopped, pinning Kurt's hands above his head. "Yes you are," he said, not an inch from Kurt's lips.

Kurt shivered as he felt Blaine's breath ghost over his lips. He swallowed hard, looking up at his husband.

Blaine knew that look but decided to okay dumb. "Are you okay baby?" He asked, his ass gently pressing down against him.

Kurt bit his lip. "Y-yeah..."

"Are you sure?" Blaine asked, licking across Kurt's bottom lip.

Kurt shivered. "O-oh god..."

Blaine smiled, moving to Kurt's ear and sucking the lobe between his teeth. "What is it baby?"

"Fuck..You know what you're doing..." Kurt accused.

"But I don't have a clue," Blaine said, grinding down hard.

Kurt moaned, his head falling back. "Blaine.." He gasped. He could feel himself getting hard against Blaine.

Blaine moved down to Kurt's neck, sucking harshly at the skin as he continued moving his hips.

Kurt's lips quivered as he let out a shaky moan. "Fuck.." he whimpered, his hands straining under Blaine's hold.

Blaine breathed heavily in Kurt's ear. "You like this baby?"

"Yes..Shit.." Kurt panted.

"Mmm, I love teasing you," Blaine said hotly, bringing a hand down to palm Kurt's obvious erection.

Kurt whimpered, thrusting up against Blaine's hand.

"I want you to fuck me," Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear.

Kurt groaned, his toes curling as he turned his head to kiss Blaine fiercely.

Blaine moaned against Kurt's lips. "Is that what you want?," he asked, adding more pressure to Kurt's member.

"Yes..Yes baby.." Kurt whispered.

Blaine smiled, growling in Kurt's ear. "What are you gonna do when I let go of you?"

"Flip you over, put your legs over my shoulders, and fuck you until you can't remember your name.." Kurt said darkly.

Blaine moaned loudly, his body rolling as he quickly let Kurt's arms go.

Kurt moved swiftly, flipping them over and pressing him down into the mattress.

Blaine gasped. "Oh fuck! I love you!"

"I love you too baby.." Kurt said, smiling down at his husband as he pulled off Blaine's boxer briefs.

Blaine sighed at the release. "Oh God..."

Kurt pulled off his own and Blaine's shirt and his pants before reaching over to grab the lube.

Blaine loved that Kurt wasn't taking his time. He needed his husband and he needed him now.

Kurt slicked himself up before lifting Blaine's legs up and putting them on his shoulders.

Blaine shook with need. "You're so sexy..."

Kurt chuckled, lining himself up with Blaine's tight hole.

Blaine gasped. "Please baby..."

Kurt nodded, gripping one of Blaine's thighs and using his other hand to steady his member as he pushed inside.

Blaine took a deep breath, slowly exhaling. "So...big!"

Kurt very slowly, slipped inside of Blaine, gasping.

Blaine's head fell back as he gripped the edges of the bed. "Fuck..."

Kurt stopped when he was all the way inside Blaine, turning his head to kiss his thigh.

Blaine moaned softly. "Y-you can go..."

"Are you sure?" Kurt asked softly.

"Yes," Blaine whispered nodding.

Kurt slowly started rolling his hips, gasping as he felt Blaine clench around him.

Blaine's breathing came out in short gasps. "Oh my God.."

Kurt gripped to Blaine's legs, steadily speeding up.

"You're so thick! Ahh!" Blaine groaned. "So fucking good!"

"Fuck yes...I love how you take me baby.." Kurt panted.

Blaine's hands flew to his hair. "So big! Fuck me Kurt...ahh!"

Kurt started slamming into Blaine, groaning deep in his throat.

Blaine cried out. "Oh shit! Baby! Faster please..."

Kurt sped up, angling himself to hit Blaine's prostate.

Blaine's eyes screwed shut, his body trembling as he writhed. "Fuck! A-again..."

Kurt groaned, scratching down Blaine's thighs as he rolled his hips to brush over that sweet bundle of nerves.

"Unnghhh! Fuck!" Blaine practically screamed, pulling his hair harder.

"Fuck you're so hot...Shit!" Kurt moaned.

Blaine arched his back. "Don't stop! Oh fuck!"

Kurt bent down a bit, ensuring he would hit Blaine's prostate with each thrust.

Blaine panted harshly. "Shit! Fuck baby! I'm gonna cum!"

Kurt let out a deep moan. "So am I baby..Fuck!..Say my name.."

"Kurt!" Blaine moaned loudly, cumming hard. "Oh fuck, kurrrt..."

Kurt followed suit, groaning deeply as he filled Blaine, pushing deep inside of him as his muscles fluttered around him.

Blaine reached up, clutching Kurt's arms as he rode out his orgasm.

Kurt slowly slid in and out of his husband as he calmed down, panting harshly.

"Oh my God," Blaine breathed out. "So amazing..."

Kurt slowly pulled out, letting Blaine's legs fall before lying on top of him, panting heavily.

"Kiss me," Blaine whispered.

Kurt pressed his lips to Blaine's in a long, sweet kiss.

Blaine smiled against Kurt's lips.

"I love you.." Kurt whispered.

"I love you too baby..."

Kurt smiled, kissing Blaine again.

"You're so amazing."

"So are you baby.."

Blaine smiled, sighing softly.

"How do you feel?" Kurt asked softly, tracing patterns on Blaine's chest.

"Really good," Blaine smiled. "You?"

"Same." Kurt sighed happily.

Blaine kissed Kurt's forehead before letting out a long yawn.

"You're sleepy.." Kurt giggled, nuzzling under Blaine's chin.

"Mmm, yeah," Blaine sighed softly.

"Good night baby..." Kurt smiled.

"Night..." Blaine said before slipping into a deep sleep.

The next morning Blaine awoke to Kurt singing softly in the kitchen and the smell of something delicious. He got up and walked out of the bedroom to the small kitchenette.  
" Mais qui êtes vous ? Belle inconnue A corps perdu Je pense à vous C'est en dessous Du pardessus Que l'indécence Me mène à vous... Oh..Good morning baby." Kurt said smiling at his husband from the stove.

"Morning," Blaine groaned. "What smells so good?"

" Crepes with salted butter caramel and Chocolat chaud.." Kurt smiled.

"What did I do to deserve you?" Blaine asked, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist.

Kurt giggled. "Everything.."

Blaine kissed Kurt's neck. "I love you."

"I love you too.." Kurt grinned, skillfully flipping the crepe in the pan.

"You look like you belong in France," Blaine smiled.

"What makes you say that?" Kurt asked.

"The language. The fashion. Now you're making crepes."

"Well since you were sleeping like a log this morning, I went out to the market and got a few things.." Kurt smiled, placing the crepe on a plate, filling it, folding it up and drizzling the caramel creamed sauce on top.

"That looks delicious!" Blaine sighed.

Kurt poured some of the chocolate beverage into a mug and turned, handing both to his husband, grinning.

"You're so good to me."

"You're my husband and I love you.." Kurt said, kissing Blaine's cheek.

"I love you too," Blaine said before taking a bite. "Oh my God! That's it. We're not leaving."

Kurt laughed, fixing his own plate before sitting at the table. "I'll be able to cook like this at home.."

"You're gonna make me fat!" Blaine laughed. "We should get a pool so I can do laps!"

"I'm not going to make you fat!" Kurt giggled, sipping his drink.

"You better not," Blaine laughed.

"Or what?" Kurt smiled, raising an eyebrow.

"I'd hate myself for getting that way. Then you'd blame yourself. It's a vicious cycle."

Kurt giggled lightly. "Well then I won't ever make you any delicious food, ever, ever again Blaine Hummel.."

"Then I'll cook," Blaine laughed.

Kurt smiled, resting his chin in his hand as he looked across the table at his husband.

Blaine continued to eat his food. "This is really just oh my God!"

Kurt giggled, letting his head hang down before looking up. "You're really just the cutest."

"How so?" Blaine asked.

"You just are.."

"You're silly," Blaine chuckled, finishing up his meal.

Kurt finished his food as well, taking Blaine's plate and going to wash it.

Blaine stood up, stretching. "Did you want to spend all day at the museum? There's a lot to see."

Kurt smiled up at Blaine. "Yes! I'm so exited!"

Blaine giggled. "I'm gonna take a shower."

"All alone?" Kurt pouted, poking out his bottom lip.

"Since when do you need an invitation?" Blaine asked, smiling.

Kurt smiled, drying his hands and bouncing over to his husband.

They went to the bathroom and Blaine started the water before getting undressed.

Kurt watched his husband as he got undressed. He was so lucky to have him.

"Enjoying the view?" Blaine asked, blushing a little.

"Very much so..." Kurt said, getting undressed himself.

"Good," Blaine giggled, climbing into the shower.

They got in and Kurt immediately grabbed the shampoo to start washing his husband's hair.

Blaine sighed softly. He loved when Kurt washed his curls.

Kurt smiled. "I love your hair.."

Blaine smiled. "Thank you baby."

"I don't see why you gel it down.."

"It's what I did at Dalton. I thought you liked it..." Blaine said quietly.

"I do..I like it both ways..But I prefer it loose and curly." Kurt said.

Blaine nodded. "I just don't know how that looks with formal outfits."

"Well why don't you try it next time?" Kurt said, rinsing out his hair.

"Okay," Blaine smiled.

Kurt smiled back, kissing Blaine softly. "I love you.."

"I love you too baby."

They finished showering and Kurt put on a robe, immediately going to put on his face mask. Blaine watched as Kurt smeared the green stuff on his face. Blaine dipped his fingers in the stuff, rubbing it between his fingers and smiling before starting to draw patterns on his face with the mask.

Blaine put his iHome on and danced as he tried different patterns. "Hey babe. What do you think?"

Kurt turned to look at his husband and giggled. "What do you think you're doing?"

Blaine shrugged. "It's a sun and a moon. You don't like it?"

"I'm just wondering why you decided to use my mask.." Kurt sighed, fanning at his own mask to help it dry.

"It was there and seemed fun," Blaine smiled.

"And you wonder why I say you're adorable.." Kurt laughed.

Blaine blushed, skipping off to his suitcase. "What should I wear today?"

"You're the one that looks good in everything." Kurt said, waking over to the new clothes he got the other day.

"Not everything," Blaine said, pulling out a tight fitting black shirt and his red high waters.

"Yes everything.." he looked over at his husband's pants and sighed. "Even those high-waters.."

"I see that face!" Blaine said, throwing them back and digging through his bag.

Kurt walked back over to Blaine and grabbed him by his waist. "Baby..Wear your pants. You know you want to.." he smiled.

"You don't like them." Blaine sighed.

"Yes I do...They're cute.."

"You're lying but I'll wear them." Blaine said, picking them back up.

"I'm not lying!" Kurt said, putting his hand over his heart dramatically.

"Kurt, I know you," Blaine giggled.

"Okay maybe a little, but they make you happy and that's what matters." Kurt said, kissing Blaine's cheek.

Blaine shook his head before slipping them on and looking in the mirror, seeing nothing wrong with them.

Kurt went to his suitcase and pulled out a black and white plaid button up with a yellow tie, a black cardigan, and white skinnies with his yellow and Black Oxfords.

"Now you look amazing!" Blaine said, admiring Kurt's outfit.

Kurt chuckled, setting out the clothes on the bed and going to wash off the face mask.

Blaine got everything he needed and laid on the bed, waiting for Kurt.

Kurt came out, carefully getting dressed as to not wrinkle anything.

Blaine smiled as Kurt finished. "You're so beautiful."

Kurt blushed, smoothing down his cardigan. "Thank you.."

"You're welcome," Blaine said sweetly as they walked out and hailed a cab.

Kurt cuddled up to Blaine in the back of the taxi, smiling happily.

It only took a few minutes to get to the museum. Blaine was in awe as he took in the building.

Kurt's eyes were bright as they darted around. "Oh my god.."

Blaine paid the driver, taking Kurt's hand as they went to get their passes.

"Blaine..This is so amazing!" Kurt enthused.

Blaine smiled. "Let's go in."

Kurt nodded, linking arms with Blaine as they went inside.

Blaine couldn't believe how beautiful it was.

Kurt was mesmerized by the beautiful clothes, dating back from Victorian times to today.

"What do you think?" Blaine asked quietly.

"That I should've been born in the 1800's so I could wear this.." Kurt giggled, gesturing to a display from that century.

Blaine chuckled. "I'm glad you like it."

Kurt smiled wide as they walked through the museum. "Blaine..I really want to just..Thank you..For everything.."

Blaine stopped, pulling Kurt close. "You're welcome. You deserve it. We deserve it."

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck. "What did I do to deserve you?"

"We deserve each other baby."

Kurt smiled widely. "God, I love you.."

"I love you too," Blaine said, kissing Kurt softly.

Kurt sighed as their lips moved together slowly, tightening his arms around Blaine's neck.

Blaine exhaled, deepening the kiss.

Kurt slowly piled away, resting his forehead against Blaine's.

"I love you," Blaine breathed out.

"I love you too.." Kurt whispered.

Blaine smiled, taking Kurt's hand as they walked.

They spent most of the day at the museum, after they finished, they went to a small park, walking together.

Blaine sighed. "I can't believe how beautiful it is here."

"It's gorgeous..." Kurt sighed.

Blaine held Kurt close. "I love you."

Kurt blushed as he looked up at Blaine. The sun was setting and the way the light cast shadows across his features was gorgeous.  
"I love you too..."

"We only have a couple more days. Was there anything else you wanted to do?" Blaine asked.

"Just being here with you is amazing.." Kurt said softly.

Blaine kissed Kurt's forehead. "Well then I guess you don't want to do any more shopping?" He giggled.

"Well I'm afraid if I do, we really will have to live off of ramen noodles. " Kurt laughed.

Blaine rubbed up and down Kurt's back. "I think we'll be alright. I've learned how to budget with mom. We can make it."

Kurt smiled at his husband as they kept on walking. "What if your mom goes into labor before we get back?" Kurt asked after a while.

"I should call her when we get to the hotel. But everything seems on schedule so far," Blaine reassured.

"Good.." Kurt said happily.

"Have you talked to your dad at all?"

"Not yet..I should probably give him a call too.." Kurt said softly.

Blaine nodded, giggling lightly. "He probably thinks you had a heart attack."

Kurt laughed, swinging their conjoined hands. "You're silly.."

"I'm not gonna lie. I was q little worried when you saw the tickets. I can't even imagine how you'll feel for the next part."

"Why were you nervous?" Kurt asked.

"I thought you might go into shock or something. I know how much you love fashion. So I did two places that I knew you would love and somewhere I've been wanting to go," Blaine smiled.

Kurt smiled. "You're amazing.."

Blaine blushed. "I just love making you happy."

"You do every minute of every day.." Kurt said softly.

Blaine's heart melted at Kurt's words. "I love you more than anything baby."

Kurt grinned. "I love you too.." He said, holding Blaine's hand and spinning around so he was close to his husband, his hand wrapped around his waist.

Blaine wrapped his free hand around Kurt's shoulder, swaying softly. "Sing for me..."

"What do you want me to sing?..." Kurt asked, blushing a bit.

"Anything," Blaine smiled.

Kurt rested his head on Blaine's shoulder and smiled before starting to sing softly.

"I close my eyes and I smile Knowing that everything is alright To the core So close that door Is this happening? My breath is on your hair I'm unaware That you opened the blinds and let the city in God, you held my hand And we stand Just taking in everything..."

Blaine kissed the top of Kurt's head, swaying to the sound of his husband's angelic voice.

" I can't believe this is happening to me and,  
I raised my hand as if to show you that I was yours  
That I was so yours for the taking I'm so yours for the taking and Thats when I felt the wind pick up  
I grabbed the rail while choking up  
These words to say and then you kissed me...I knew from the start  
My arms are open wide Your head is on my stomach  
And we're, we're trying so hard not to fall asleep.."

Blaine had tears in his eyes. Kurt's voice, Paris, the sun setting. This was perfect.

Kurt looked up into Blaine's eyes.

"And I'll try to sleep to keep you in my dreams  
'Till I can bring you home with me I'll try to sleep and when i do  
I'll keep you in my...dream..

I knew it from the start  
So my arms are open wide  
Your head is on my stomach  
No...We're not going to sleep  
Here we are  
On this 18th floor baclony...  
We're both flying away..."  
Kurt finished softly.

Blaine smiled sweetly. "You're voice moves me..."

Kurt blushed, looking down.

Blaine cupped Kurt's cheek. "You are so beautiful."

Kurt smiled softly, leaning up to kiss Blaine softly.

Blaine smiled, placing Kurt's palm over his heart. "I can't believe I get to spend the rest of my life with the boy that stole my heart my first day at McKinley..."

Kurt smiled lightly before it faded. "C-can I ask you a question?"

"Of course," Blaine said softly.

"Do you ever...regret..that I'm the only person you've ever been...Not dated..but been with?" Kurt asked, looking down.

Blaine smiled. "I haven't once regretted that. I think it's sweet. And honestly, I love that you are the only one that will ever see and be with me in that way. Why? D-do you?"

"I could never regret that Blaine..It's just..You're so amazing and you could have anyone you wanted..I just don't see why you chose me when..You could..." Kurt broke off, tearing up a bit. "I'm sorry.." he whispered, wiping his eyes.

"Hey," Blaine said softly, wiping Kurt's tears. "You are the one I want always and forever. Kurt...when Britt made me sing that day and I saw you, all I could do was think about how beautiful you are. I had to know you. But I was so scared. Then you introduced yourself to me and I was hooked. I've had the chance to be with someone else. But I didn't want it. No matter how charming or beautiful some other guy is, it doesn't matter to me. I want you."

Kurt looked down. "I'm sorry...I'm being stupid.." he said quietly.

Blaine tilted Kurt's head up so he could look at him. "You're not stupid. You had a question. You can always ask me anything."

Kurt nodded. "I love you..So much.." he said, looking up at his husband.

Blaine presses his lips to Kurt's. "I love you too. That's why I married you. I've loved you since the day we met. Can...can I tell you something?"

Kurt nodded, looking at Blaine expectantly.

Blaine took a deep breath. "When I was with Sebastian...I had fun. But it wasn't anything like this. He didn't even understand my love for Disney movies," Blaine chuckled. "I loved listening to the accent. But it was more of a friendship. I still couldn't get you off my mind. Every time you were near, my eyes were on you. It's always been just you."

Kurt's lip quivered as he tried not to cry. He'd always been too afraid to ask Blaine about his previous relationship with Sebastian. To hear that was such a relief.

Blaine looked at Kurt, his eyes full of love and devotion. "What's wrong baby?"

"I've always wanted to ask about...You and Sebastian...What it was like when you were dating..If you were..happier with him than me..I just..I didn't want you to get upset that I asked.." Kurt said quietly.

"No one makes me happier than you do." Blaine paused, debating on telling Kurt this. "That night...of the crash...he tried taking our relationship forward...I couldn't. I didn't want to. I'll never want anyone else."

Kurt's tears spilled over. Blaine had the chance to sleep with someone else and he didn't..He really did love him.

Blaine wiped Kurt's tears away. "Please tell me those are good tears..."

"They are.." Kurt said, pulling Blaine close.

"I love you, Kurt. I've always been yours. And I always will be." Blaine said softly.

Kurt kissed Blaine passionately. "I love you..I love you so much..." he said in between kisses.

"I love you too baby," Blaine smiled. "Come on, let's go back to the hotel." They went back to their room. Blaine ran a hand up Kurt's arm and cupped his cheek, bringing him on for a deep kiss.

Kurt exhaled softly, kissing Blaine back. This felt so perfect, so natural. He was meant to be with Blaine, forever.

Blaine pulled away for a second, smiling sweetly. "Can I make love to you?"

Kurt nodded softly, his heart melting at Blaine's words. He was so in love with him..

Blaine took his time, slowly undressing Kurt. "You are so beautiful."

Rose tinted Kurt's cheeks as he looked up at Blaine though his eyelashes.

Blaine kissed Kurt's blush before pulling his shirt off.

Kurt ran his hands over Blaine's chest, kissing the dip between his collar bones softly.

Blaine gave a small sigh as he took off his pants and boxers. "I love you..." he whispered.

"I love you too..." Kurt said, kissing up the center of Blaine's neck.

Blaine moaned quietly, backing Kurt up onto the bed.

Kurt lie back on the bed, scooting up so his head was resting on the pillows as Blaine climbed over him.

Blaine kissed down Kurt's chest, gingerly sliding his fingertips down his husband's sides.

Kurt closed his eyes, inhaling softly as he arched his back slightly.

Blaine kissed back up to Kurt's lips. "Do you want my fingers first?"

Kurt nodded lightly, bringing a hand up to set it on Blaine's cheek.

Blaine let out a shaky breath as he reached for the lube.

Kurt leaned up, pressing soft kisses on Blaine's neck and jaw.

Blaine covered his fingers before pressing one at Kurt's entrance. "Are you ready?"

Kurt lay back, looking up at Blaine. "Yes.." he said softly, grabbing his free hand.

Blaine intertwined their fingers together, slowly pressing into Kurt.

Kurt closed his eyes as his lips parted, his head falling back. "Blaine..." he whispered as he felt his husband enter him.

"Are you okay baby?" Blaine asked, curling his finger inside Kurt.

Kurt nodded, moaning softly and shuddering a bit at the pleasure.

Blaine pulled out, adding another finger as he watched Kurt's emotions dance across his face.

Kurt's eyebrows kneaded together as he gasped, his body rolling a a whine escaped his lips, squeezing Blaine's hand.

"I can't get over how gorgeous you are..." Blaine said lovingly.

Kurt started to say something but it was cut off by a sharp moan as Blaine's talented fingers ran over his prostate. "Unh!" He gasped, his free hand running up to his hair and making a trail down to his neck and then his chest.

Blaine breathed out heavily. Watching Kurt touch himself was so sexy. Blaine added a third finger, intentionally ghosting over that sweet bundle of nerves.

Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand tighter, gasping and panting. "B-Blaine..I'm ready..I..Oh god.."

Blaine carefully pulled out, slicking himself up as he steadied himself over Kurt.

Kurt still held onto Blaine's hand while the other drifted to rest on the back of the younger's neck. "I love you..."

"I-I love you too," Blaine said, gasping as he pressed in.

Kurt's eye lashes fluttered as he took in a shaky breath, feeling his lover stretch him.

Blaine stopper once he was all the way in. "Tell me when to go..."

Kurt nodded, pulling Blaine down slightly so their foreheads were touching.

Blaine kissed Kurt softly, waiting for him to get used to the stretch.

"Okay..." Kurt said softly against Blaine's lips.

Blaine slowly rolled his hips, sliding in and out of Kurt. He gasped at the tight heat surrounding him.

Kurt whimpered, wrapping his legs around Blaine's waist.

Blaine cupped Kurt's cheek with his free hand as hie hips moved a little faster.

Kurt nuzzled into Blaine's hand, kissing his palm before moaning softly. "Blaine..Ohh.."

Blaine's breathing hitched. "Oh God..."

Kurt looked up at Blaine and gasped. "Baby...I love you so much.."

Blaine moaned softly. "Ohhh...I love you...I love you too..."

Kurt closed his eyes, moaning softly as he felt Blaine pump in and out of him. He loved this. He knew no one else could make him feel this way.

Blaine placed his hands on either side of Kurt's face. "You're so beautiful...so amazing..."

Kurt looked up into Blaine's eyes with so much love and clutching to his back

Blaine rolls his hips so he would hit Kurt's prostate, moaning as he felt Kurt's muscles flutter.

"Blaine!" Kurt moaned. "Oh god.."

Blaine thrust a little harder, making sure to hit that spot every time.

Kurt's moans started to grow louder as he scratched down his husband's back.

"Ahhh! Kurt!" Blaine cried out.

"B-Blaine...I..I'm close.."

"Me too baby," Blaine moaned, "Cum for me..."

Kurt cried out loudly, screaming Blaine's name as he came hard, his legs shaking as they tightened around Blaine.

Blaine came, shuddering as Kurt tightened around him.

Kurt kissed Blaine deeply, his breathing ragged.

Blaine kissed Kurt back, his hands resting softly on his husband's neck.

"Mmm...I love you.." Kurt whispered.

Blaine smiled. "I love you too."

Kurt kissed Blaine again, gasping as hid husband pulled out.

Blaine laid next to him. "How do you feel?"

"Amazing..In love..Happy.." Kurt said softly, cuddling up to Blaine's chest.

"Good," Blaine said happily.

Kurt smiled, kissing over Blaine's heart softly.

Blaine kissed the top of Kurt's head. "Good night beautiful."

"Good night Blaine..." Kurt said quietly.

Their last few days in Paris were magical. They spent more time shopping, (Kurt had to ship some clothes back to the states due to how hard it was to fit anything more in his bags), going to cafés and other famous Paris land marks. They went to the Eiffel tower again on their last night and Kurt thought he wouldn't be able to bear parting with the city of lights, but then the day came for their next destination.


	19. Chapter 19

Their last few days in Paris were magical. They spent more time shopping, (Kurt had to ship some clothes back to the states due to how hard it was to fit anything more in his bags), going to cafés and other famous Paris land marks. They went to the Eiffel tower again on their last night and Kurt thought he wouldn't be able to bear parting with the city of lights, but then the day came for their next destination.

They checked their bags and went through TSA, Kurt watching Blaine the whole time.

"So when are you going to tell me?" Kurt asked, adjusting his scarf.

Blaine smiled. "I guess now..." he said, handing Kurt their tickets.

Kurt's eyes scanned over the tickets. "M-Milan?" He gasped.

Blaine nodded, waiting for him to react.

"Oh my god!" Kurt gasped, bouncing a bit before running into Blaine's arms and kissing him.

Blaine giggled. "You like?"

"I love!" Kurt said happily.

They found their gate and sat down. "Good. I was hoping you would."

Kurt smiled, continuously kissing Blaine's cheek. "I love you.." he said giddily.

Blaine blushed. "I should take you places more often."

Kurt giggled lightly, grabbing Blaine's hand.

Blaine smiled, leaning on Kurt as they waited to board.

The called their flight and they both jumped up, going to board.

They found their seats, Blaine giving Kurt the window seat again.

Kurt held Blaine's hand leaning against his shoulder as they waited for takeoff.

"So, it's an hour and a half until we get to Barcelona. Then we have a little over two hours until our next flight which is another hour and a half," Blaine explained.

Kurt nodded. "At least it's not thirteen hours.." he giggled.

"I'm not looking forward to that again," Blaine groaned. "Hey Kurt?'

Kurt looked over at his husband as they started rolling down the runway.

Blaine blushed. "There's something I've kinda always wanted to try..."

"What is it baby?" Kurt asked.

Blaine leaned in so no one else could hear. "Joining the Mile High Club..."

Kurt blushed, "Blaine!" But Blaine hushed him.  
"Do you have any idea what would happen if we got caught?" Kurt whispered, but somehow he felt that's what made it more exiting for Blaine.

"That's why we would be quiet..." Blaine explained.

Kurt thought about it for a moment. "What exactly did you have in mind?"

"Not exactly sure...I just want you to fuck me.." Blaine whispered.

Kurt bit his lip, attempting to hold back a moan. "Are you sure you can be quiet?"

Blaine nodded, smiling wide. "I promise."

"You're gonna be the death of me.." Kurt sighed, smiling as they began their ascent.

"You know you want to," Blaine smiled.

Kurt quirked an eyebrow at his husband but said nothing as the younger smiled that cheesy grin.

Blaine leaned in, kissing Kurt's cheek as he waited for the seat belt sign to go off.

"When that light goes off," Kurt said, leaning over and whispering in Blaine's ear, "Go in the bathroom and start stretching yourself for me...When you're ready, unlock the door and I'll come in soon.."

Blaine shivered, nodding lightly as he bit back a moan.

Kurt grabbed one of his magazines, smiling as he crossed his legs and began to read.

Blaine closed his eyes, waiting until they were allowed to walk around.

The seat belt light went off after they leveled out and Kurt looked over at Blaine, smiling a bit. Blaine tried to act calm as he got up and walked to the bathroom. Blaine looked around to find the easiest way to do this. He took his jeans and briefs off, setting them by the sink. He put the top down on the toilet and set one leg on each side. Blaine sucked his fingers into his mouth before reaching back and pressing a finger inside himself. He gasped softly, working it in and out of himself as he used a hand to brace himself against the wall. Blaine added another finger, moving his hips with his hand. He couldn't wait to have Kurt in here. He started thinking of his husband doing this, imagining it was him fingering him. A small moan escaped his lips and he bit his lip. He added a third finger, gasping at the stretch. Blaine was so hard. He hoped Kurt would be in there soon. Blaine stretched himself a bit longer before reaching back to unlock the door, still moving his fingers. A bit later he heard the door crack open and looked back to see Kurt slipping into the small room. Blaine smiled, breathing heavily. "Hey there sexy..."

Kurt bit his lip, "Hey..." he whispered as he locked the door and turned to run his hands up and down Blaine's thighs.

Blaine sighed. "Ohh, that feels good."

Kurt grabbed Blaine's wrist, making him pull his fingers out of himself. "You need to suck me before I can fuck you..." Kurt whispered.

Blaine bit back a moan. He bent backwards, holding onto the sink and wall, until his mouth was level with Kurt's cock. "Fuck my mouth..." he said quietly.

"Holy shit..." Kurt gasped, before unzipping his jeans and sliding his cock into Blaine's awaiting mouth and slowly starting to thrust. "Fuck you're hot.."

Blaine's eyes slipped closed, moaning as he took Kurt deep.

Kurt placed his hands on both sides of Blaine's face, trying hard not to moan as Blaine sucked him.

Blaine sucked harder, making sure to get him nice and wet.

Kurt suddenly pulled out of Blaine's mouth with a pop. "Up.." he whispered.

Blaine quickly got up, leaning forward as much as he could to give Kurt better access.

Kurt reached down spreading Blaine's s cheeks before slowly pushing into him.

Blaine bit his finger, trying to be quiet as Kurt pressed in all the way.

"Fuck.." Kurt breathed out, rubbing up and down Blaine's side as he let him get used to it.

Blaine's breath was ragged. He turned his head, telling Kurt it was okay to go.

Kurt slowly started thrusting, building up to a steady pace as he gripped Blaine's hips.

Blaine did everything he could to be quiet, causing his body to tremble even more. "Fuck baby..." he whispered hotly.

Kurt slid his hand down, squeezing Blaine's ass roughly

Blaine gasped, struggling to not moan. "Ohh shit..."

"Mmm..You're being such a good boy..." Kurt panted, smiling cockily.

Blaine pushed his ass back, "Pull my hair…please..."

Kurt reached up, grabbing the untamed curls and pulling lightly as he sped up his thrusts.

Blaine leaned back so Kurt's chest was against him. He bent his head back more, breathing in Kurt's ear. "I love the way you fuck me..."

Kurt let his hand slip down to one of Blaine's thighs, holding him steady. "Mmm...You think I forgot about how much you love doing it in places like this? Such a little slut.." he whispered, emphasizing the last word with a particularly hard thrust.

Blaine gasped. "Yes...Fuck, I'm your slut..." he whispered.

Kurt kissed Blaine's ear, now concentrating on staying quiet as the pleasure grew more intense.

Blaine rolled his hips back, meeting Kurt's thrusts as he bit back his moans.

Kurt's hands roamed Blaine's chest, teasing his nipples under the fabric of his shirt.

Blaine gasped. "Fuck..kurrtt..."

"You're so sexy..." Kurt panted before sliding over Blaine's prostate.

Blaine's body jerked, causing him to bend back over. "Oh my god...oh fuck..."

Kurt panted as he felt that heat already starting to coil in his stomach.  
"Shit..I'm close.." Kurt gasped.

"Me too!" Blaine breathed out. "Ohhh, make me cum please..."

Kurt sped up a bit, grabbing Blaine's hair again as he hit his prostate.

Blaine had to cover his mouth to keep from being heard as he came hard.

Kurt bit his lip as he let out a small grunt, filling Blaine deep.

Blaine panted harshly, looking back at Kurt with lust-blown eyes.

Kurt slowly pulled out of Blaine before tucking himself away and leaning down to kiss his husband.

Blaine kissed Kurt hungrily, gasping as he pulled away.

Kurt helped Blaine quickly clean up. "You go out first. I'll come out in a couple of minutes so they don't suspect anything.." Kurt said as Blaine dressed.

Blaine zipped his jeans, kissing Kurt deeply before quickly slipping out. It was times like this when he really loved his curls. No one ever suspected.

Kurt came back a bit later, looking completely innocent.

He climbed over Blaine and sat back down. Blaine rested his head on Kurt's shoulder. "Thank you baby."

"Thank you..." Kurt giggled.

"I'm guessing you liked me bending back like that...I loved how you fucked my mouth," Blaine whispered.

"I didn't know you were that flexible.." Kurt shivered. "I had to stop because I knew I would've cum too soon..."

"I didn't know either..." Blaine smiled. "Imagine what I could do if I started doing yoga with you..."

"Yep, that's it..You're doing it..Twice a week now." Kurt said, his mind reeling with the possibilities.

Blaine giggled. "Sounds good."

Kurt sighed, his lips quirking up in a smile at the thought of them...testing each other's flexibility..so to speak.

"Can't wait to see what you come up with," Blaine smiled.

Kurt laughed lightly, leaning over to kiss Blaine's cheek.

There was an announcement saying they'd be landing in about fifteen minutes. Blaine leaned over. "Well now I know how to pass time on a plane."

Kurt smiled, blushing lightly as he nudged Blaine playfully.

Blaine chuckled. "But what to do for the next two hours?" He sighed.

"We'll figure something out.." Kurt smiled.

Blaine nodded. "Alright."

They got off the plane and started walking through the airport.  
"So was the mile high club everything you thought it would be?" Kurt asked.

"Much better actually," Blaine smiled. "Learned some new things."

"Like how you are possibly a contortionist in the making?" Kurt giggled.

"Maybe not that extreme," Blaine laughed. "I had no idea I could do that though."

Kurt smiled, "Well for the record, it was extremely sexy.." Kurt said, raising an eyebrow and smiling.

"Good to know," Blaine blushed. "Can't wait to see what else I'm capable of."

"Neither can I..." Kurt smiled. "I haven't shown you what I can do either...Being a Cheerio really helped with that.."

Blaine's mouth dropped. "You knew you could do things and haven't shown me? I have to know! What is it?"

"I can to the splits, back bend.…I can put my legs behind my head..A few other things.." Kurt said as if it were nothing.

Blaine looked at Kurt with complete shock. "And you haven't thought of showing me these things?"

"You never asked." Kurt shrugged.

"I didn't know to ask..." Blaine said. "Will you show me?"

Kurt smiled, "As soon as we get to the hotel.."

Blaine shivered. "I'm not gonna be able to stop thinking about it..."

"Well that'll just make you appreciate it more when you see it." Kurt winked as they sat by their gate.

Blaine shook his head, sighing. "You're right."

Kurt giggled, pulling out a magazine and starting to read.

"You're such a tease," Blaine said quietly.

"Well it's not like I can show you in the middle of the airport.." Kurt chuckled.

"No. But you had to paint a picture," Blaine said. "Yes, I know. I asked for it."

"Just two more hours.." Kurt said in a sing song voice, and licking his fingers to flip the page in his magazine.

"Until we get on the plane. Then an hour and a half until we land. Then we have to get to the hotel."

"Oh..Well then only more than three and a half hours.." Kurt smiled at Blaine before looking back into the Cosmo.

Blaine sighed loudly. "I'm gonna get some food. You want something?"

"Just a.." but Blaine shot him a look that said 'Don't say salad'.  
"Whatever you're getting.." Kurt smiled.

Blaine kissed his cheek. "I'll be right back."  
He went to a little Subway. He got the steak and cheese for him and compromised with Kurt, getting him the veggie delight.

Kurt was blushing through an article about sex positions, a few he might try, when Blaine came back. He quickly closed the magazine. "Hey.." he smiled.

"Hey. Is veggie delight alright?" Blaine asked.

"Perfect.." Kurt smiled. "Thank you baby. "

"You're welcome," Blaine said, pulling out his sub.

That sat there, eating and enjoying each other's company when Kurt went back to reading his article.

Blaine saw him blush a little. "What are you reading?"

"Err..Cosmo. " Kurt said, flipping the page.

Blaine shrugged, reaching in his bag for his iPod.

Kurt let out a small sigh of relief as he looked over the article. Maybe the flexibility would come in handy tonight.

Blaine leaned back, listening to his music until they heard the announcement for their plane.

Kurt shook his head of his fantasies before tucking the magazine away and standing.

They got in their seats and waited for their flight to take off. "There's a lot of stuff to do in Milan. I have some ideas. We don't have to do them all. But there's plenty to do."

"What are your ideas?" Kurt asked, playing with Blaine's hand.

Blaine thought of everything he had planned. "Even though I don't believe in God and all that...I really want to see the Last Supper painting. There are plenty of museums and castles. I thought that was cool. We could go to the rectangle of gold shopping center. And you're favorite part would probably be the Fashion Quadrilatero. There are tons of showrooms you'd like. Gucci, Versace, Prada, Louis Vuitton, Valentino, Cartier on one street. You go to the crossing street and there's Chanel, Fendi, Armani, and much more."

"Sounds amazing..." Kurt smiled. Blaine couldn't help but notice that Kurt seemed a little distracted.

"What are you thinking about?" Blaine asked. "Normally you'd be bouncing at the mention of one of those designers..."

Truthfully, all Kurt could think about right now was being alone with Blaine at the hotel, facing Blaine and wrapping his arms around his neck and having him put his arms snugly around Kurt's lower back while Kurt pulled his right leg up and placed his right foot on Blaine's left shoulder, keeping his right knee bent as Blaine slowly enters him and easing into a vertical split... He shook his head. "Just tired from flying..But I am exited!" He smiled.

Blaine lifted the arm rest, putting his arm around Kurt. "You should take a nap."

Kurt nodded, resting his head on Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine laid his head on Kurt's, sighing happily as the plane took off.

Fuck, Blaine smelt good..It didn't really help how turned on he was right now. He shifted in his seat as more visions of he and Blaine doing the crazy positions filled his head.

Blaine quickly fell asleep, completely oblivious to what Kurt was thinking.

Which right about now was Kurt on his hands and knees, sticking his ass in the air and resting his head on his arms and bracing it on the floor while Blaine stands behind him and lifting his legs up by his ankles until his body is almost perpendicular to the floor then entering him from behind.  
Oh god..He was turning into an even bigger freak. He made a mental note to cancel his Cosmo subscription.

About an hour later Blaine woke up to the pilot announcing their early arrival. Blaine smiled. "How'd you sleep?"

Kurt smiled. "Good.." He lied. He hadn't gotten any sleep on that plane at all. He was excited to be in Milan, but he really couldn't wait to get to the hotel.

A few minutes later, they landed and got off their plane, heading to get their bags.

Kurt was being unusually quiet for being in Milan. Yes he looked exited, but when he and Blaine's eyes would meet, or hands would brush, he'd get suddenly quiet again.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Blaine asked worriedly as they hailed a cab.

"Of course.." Kurt smiled as they got into the taxi.

"Alright," Blaine sighed. He felt something was off but didn't want to bug Kurt.

Blaine told the taxi driver where to go and Kurt shivered. Hearing Blaine speak in Italian really wasn't helping.

"Are you cold?" Blaine asked Kurt.

Kurt looked over at his husband. "Uh.. A little.." He lied.

Blaine wrapped an arm around him, pulling him close. "Better?"

Kurt blushed, smiling as he looked up at Blaine. "Y-yeah..."

A little while later, they were at the hotel and Blaine went to go check them in.

Kurt squeezed his hand as they walked up to the room. Kurt's breathing grew heavier as Blaine pushed the key into the door and opened it. They didn't even have a chance to admire the gorgeous room before Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck, kissing him passionately as he dropped his bags.

Oh. That's why Kurt was acting so weird. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's hips, groaning into the kiss.

"I've wanted you so bad since the airport Blaine.." Kurt panted, kissing down Blaine's neck.

Blaine gasped. "Mmm, what do you want?"

Kurt's mind raced through all the things he'd been thinking about until one popped into his head in particular. "Strip and sit on the floor.."

Blaine shivered, quickly doing what he was told.

Kurt slowly undressed before fishing the lube out of his bag and sauntering over to his husband.

Blaine watched Kurt intently, trying to figure out what he was going to do.

Kurt got down next to Blaine and took his growing member in his hand pumping him slowly as he kissed at his neck.

Blaine sighed softly, his eyes wanting to close but he didn't want to miss anything.

"I've needed you for hours Blaine.." Kurt whispered.

"Oh God, me too..." Blaine breathed out.

When Blaine was completely hard, Kurt told him to sit with his legs stretched out in front of him and crawled up to him on his knees and straddled him. He slicked his husband up before lowering himself onto his member.

Blaine gasped. "Oh fuck...I've been thinking about this for hours..."

"So have I baby.." Kurt breathed out.. He reached the base and Once he was comfortable, arched into a back bend resting his head between Blaine's legs on the floor and reaching his hands back to grab hold of Blaine's ankles. "Oh fuck.." Kurt whimpered as Blaine went even deeper inside of him in the new position.

"Holy shit..." Blaine practically growled, his hands roaming Kurt's chest and stomach.

Kurt's chest heaved as he tried to relax. This was a lot harder than the magazine made it sound, but it already felt so amazing.

"A-are you okay?" Blaine asked breathlessly.

"Yeah.." Kurt whispered, shifting himself a bit before using his grip on Blaine's ankles and starting push and pull himself, letting Blaine's cock slip in and out of him slowly.

Blaine whimpered. "Oh my God...you're so fucking sexy..."

Kurt moaned. Fuck, he felt so full. This was incredible.

Blaine leaned back, thrusting up to meet Kurt's movements. This was unlike anything they had ever done.

Kurt threw his head back, closing his eyes, and totally let go. He used Blaine's legs to brace himself and pushed himself down harder.

Blaine watched how Kurt's body moved. He was so beautiful and graceful, yet so sexy. "Oh shit...so fucking tight..."

Kurt felt Blaine's hands roaming his chest and moaned loudly. "S-Shit...Blaine!" He cried out.

Blaine sped up his hips, "Talk to me...tell me how it feels..."

"Oh god...So amazing...So..Full..Ah!" Kurt whimpered. "Baby...Oh my god.."

Blaine moaned at Kurt's words. "Oh shit Kurt...you're so fucking hot," he breathed out, thrusting harder.

Kurt let out a sharp whine. "Ah! Yes! So good..Unh!" He panted, arching his back more.

"Fuck! Kurt, so fucking good," Blaine moaned, lightly pinching Kurt's nipple.

Kurt gasped, his body rolling as he melted under Blaine's hands.

Blaine angled himself so he'd thrust up to Kurt's prostate.

"Blaine!" Kurt cried out, gripping to his husband's ankles. "Fuck me! Ah!"

Blaine put his hands behind him to steady himself as he rolled his hips faster.

Kurt arched even more, Holy shit, he /was/ flexible, as he practically screamed. "Blaine! Oh fuck! I'm gonna cum!"

"Come on baby...I'm so fucking close..." Blaine panted.

Kurt was practically trembling as he shouted out, cumming hard across his chest and stomach.

Blaine let go as Kurt cried out, filling his husband deep.

Kurt chest heaved as he came down, his body sagging.

Blaine sat up, rolling onto Kurt. "You...are so...sexy..."

Kurt stretched his legs out before kissing Blaine deep. "That was just..Oh my god.."

Blaine pulled out slowly, kissing Kurt's neck. "I love you..."

"I love you too.." he sighed.

"That was by far the sexist thing I have ever seen..."

Kurt smiled. Maybe he wouldn't cancel his subscription after all. "Well there's much more to see.." he said.

"Really?" Blaine smiled. "Like what?"

"You'll see.." Kurt giggled at his husband's enthusiasm.

Blaine sighed, "I can't wait to see. I feel like I need to come up with something else now."

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked, petting Blaine's curls.

"Well you have all these things to try and I know they will be hot...so now i need to come up with something to do for you."

Kurt smiled lightly. "Can't wait to see what you come up with.."

"I bet it won't even compare to what you have..." Blaine said quietly.

"Blaine the only reason I know this stuff is because of Cosmo.." Kurt giggled.

Blaine looked up. "Really?"

'Really." Kurt chuckled.

"Well I love Cosmo then," Blaine laughed.

Kurt smiled, finally looking around the room. "Oh wow..." Kurt said, "This room is gorgeous.."

Blaine did the same. "Oh my God...it is..."

Kurt giggled lightly. "How did we not notice?"

"Well I believe you just couldn't resist me," Blaine said, holding back a laugh.

"True.." Kurt smiled. "I don't think.I'll ever be able to."

"You're sweet," Blaine said, getting up to explore.

"Honest.." Kurt said, groaning as his back cracked upon standing.

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked as he heard the cracking.

"Getting old." Kurt laughed, slipping on his discarded boxer briefs.

Blaine giggled. "Not even close."

Kurt rolled his eyes, smiling as he walked over to Blaine, holding him close from behind.

"I can't believe we're here..."

Kurt grinned, the excitement, unclouded by lust, finally settling in. "I know!" He squealed, bouncing a bit.

"What to do first?" Blaine asked.

"Up to you!" Kurt smiled, skipping off to put their bags in the proper place.

"Rectangle of Gold?" Blaine smiled.

"Yes!" Kurt said. "I have to pick out the perfect outfit!"

"To go shopping?"

"Every moment of your life is an opportunity for fashion.." Kurt smiled.

"True," Blaine giggled. "Want to pick one out for me since you love it do much...?"

Kurt nodded enthusiastically, rooting through his bag.

Blaine sat on their amazingly comfortable bed as he watched Kurt.

Kurt pulled out a grey button up for Blaine with a black cardigan and a white bowtie, and, even though it went against everything he believed in, his pair of white capri's.

Blaine smiled, getting up and putting the outfit on.

Kurt pulled out a white low v t-shirt and his pea coat styled navy blue blazer along with his red jeans Blaine bought him in Paris.

Blaine looked up. "You're so good at this."

"It's really not that hard.." Kurt blushed.

"Not everyone can do it like you," Blaine smiled.

Kurt smiled as he started to get dressed.

"You look amazing.."

Kurt blushed again. "Hush.." He giggled.

"It's true," Blaine said sweetly. "Come kiss me."

Kurt smiled, walking over to Blaine and kissing him softly.

Blaine sighed softly. "I'll never get tired of that."

"Of what?" Kurt asked.

"Kissing you."

Kurt blushed, looking down.

Blaine smiled. "You ready?"

"Yeah.." Kurt said, kissing Blaine again.

They got what they needed and went downstairs where Blaine asked a young receptionist for directions.

Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand, he loved how Blaine spoke the language. He didn't know why Blaine said he couldn't speak it well, Kurt didn't see anything wrong with it.

Blaine thanked the young woman and guided Kurt to the shopping center.

Kurt smiled as he looked at the beautiful city while they walked.

They found the busy streets and Blaine giggled when Kurt jumped excitedly. They were only a few feet from his favorite designers' shops. There was Gucci, Versace, Fratelli Rossetti, Cartier, Valentino, Prada, and Louis Vuitton. "Where do you want to go first?"

"Oh my god..I don't know.." He sighed, his eyes darting from store to store.

"We can go into all of them. Just pick one first," Blaine chuckled.

"I know.." Kurt giggled. "Let's go to Prada!" He smiled, dragging Blaine along.

Blaine smiled, following Kurt. His smile growing as he saw Kurt's face light up.

They walked into the store and a young man walked over.  
"Comé posso aiutarvi?" He asked smiling.  
(How may I help you?)

"Bene. E tu?" Blaine said, smiling.  
(Good. And you?)

The man raised an eyebrow but shook it off.  
"Posso aiutarti a trovare nulla? "  
(Can I help you find anything?)

"Solo guardando. Grazie." Blaine said before turning to Kurt. "After you, bello."  
(Just looking. Thank you.)

Kurt blushed, smiling as they walked through the store, looking at the beautiful fashions.

Blaine sighed. "Why can't Ohio be like this?"

"Because it's Ohio." Kurt deadpanned before giggling.

"True. At least we get a break," Blaine smiled.

"And then it's back to the snow and the rain.." Kurt sighed.

"And college and a new brother." Blaine added.

"True.." Kurt smiled.

"I can't wait," Blaine grinned.

Kurt smiled, grabbing Blaine's hand.  
"Neither can I…"

"So do you see anything you want to get?" Blaine asked.

Kurt smiled as he looked through the clothes, picking out a few things.

Blaine smiled. "Today is all about you. Tomorrow, I have all day and night planned. I don't really know how you'll feel about the beginning but it's a great way to see the city. And tomorrow night will be plenty fun!"

Kurt smiled. "You're perfect."

"I do have a question though…" Blaine said, trying to hold back a smile. "How do you feel about Segways?"

"Segways?" Kurt asked, raising an eyebrow.

Blaine nodded, "Umm…yeah…"

"I've never been on one," Kurt said.

"Me neither. But we are tomorrow!" Blaine said giddily.

"Oh my God…I'm going to kill myself…" Kurt chuckled, holding up a sweater to his chest.

"I like that one…" Blaine smiled. "And there's a thirty minute orientation for them. You'll be fine."

Kurt smiled, kissing Blaine's cheek. "I swear I have the world's greatest husband…"

"Impossible, because I do," Blaine said sweetly.

Kurt smiled, blushing again as they continued looking through the clothes.

Blaine took the clothes Kurt was holding to allow him to look more easily.

"You are much too good to me," Kurt smiled.

"I just love you."

"I love you too…" Kurt said quietly. They shopped through the rest of the store. Kurt only choosing about a quarter of what he picked out before they went to a few other stores. Kurt smiled at Blaine as he saw a small cart selling gelato. "Oh! Blaine! Can we get some? Please?" Kurt asked, bouncing. It reminded Blaine how childlike Kurt could be at times.

Blaine looked shocked for a moment. The Lizzy McGuire movie popped into his head. It was the scene when they talked about how gelato had twice the sugar of American ice cream. But Blaine certainly wasn't going to mention that. He was happy to see Kurt so excited about eating something that wasn't a salad.  
"Of course, baby," Blaine smiled.

Kurt giggled, clapping his hands together before he pulled his husband over to the cart.

Blaine ordered and found a little table for them to sit at.

Kurt took a bite of the strawberry gelato and smiled to himself as he crossed his ankles. This was so good! It had been a while since he let himself eat something like this.

"I wish you could see yourself like this. You are so adorable," Blaine said, smiling lovingly.

Kurt blushed, giggling and looking down into the cup as he swirled the spoon around in the pink dessert.

Blaine rested his head in the palm of his hand. "I love you."

Kurt smiled back, Blaine's favorite shad of rose tinting his husband's cheeks. "I love you too, Blaine."

They spent the rest of the day shopping and walking around the beautiful city. Once they got back to the hotel, the boys ate dinner at the hotel restaurant and went upstairs to their room. They took a nice, long and relaxing bath before climbing into bed and sharing a night cuddling and just being happy together.

The next morning, they went through the half hour Segway orientation first. Blaine had to be pulled aside to be talked to about safety hazards. (He was trying to chase Kurt.) Once they got started, they rode around Sempione Park, Milan's 116 acre park filled with formal gardens, monuments, fountains and a great view of the Arco della Pace. Next, they rode to Sforzesco Castle, one of the most famous monuments in Milan built in the 15th century which has been demolished and rebuilt several times. It is now the home of a fine art collection. They also went to the Cathedral Square to admire the gallery dedicated to Vittorio Emanuel II, King of Italy. Their guide stopped them as they passed through Parco Sempione, Via Dante, Piazza Duomo and Piazza dei Mercanti so the crowd could take pictures. After the tour, Kurt and Blaine found a nice little cafe for lunch. There were a few more places Blaine wanted to see before heading back to the hotel. They saw the beautiful Clock Tower and Blaine got to see Leonardo da Vinci's The Last Supper painting. It was a day full of history and fun…More of Blaine's interest. But he had plans for them that night. They got back to the hotel and got dressed for a night on the town. As the sun started to set over Milan, they watched the night life emerge to a backdrop of illuminated lights on a guided coach tour. The tour started with happy hour. What the boys didn't know was you only had to be sixteen in Milan to drink. They each had a couple drinks, sitting back and enjoying the amazing city. About an hour into the tour, the bus stopped. Kurt looked at Blaine confusedly. Blaine smiled happily and guided his husband off of the bus. Part of the tour was experiencing different bars and clubs. They danced, drank, and laughed the night away before going back to the hotel and collapsing on the bed, completely exhausted from the day.

The next day, the boys checked out of their elegant hotel and rented a car for the rest of their time in Italy. They drove the almost four hours to Venice. It was a very beautiful and romantic city. Their first stop in the city was Saint Mark's Square. There were tons of cafes and museums. Just looking at all the architecture and the sea...It was gorgeous. They went to Doge's Palace and got a tour of the torture chambers, lead-lined prison cells and the Bridge of Sighs. It was a very haunting feeling to walk through the Bridge of Sighs. Kurt held Blaine's hand the whole way. It was like they could feel all of the history surrounding them. After their tour, they went to one of Venice's most famous bridges, the Grand Canal. They took pictures of the bridge and some of the lively shops and markets. They went and had dinner before heading off to Bologna and checking into a little hotel for the night. When morning came, they checked out and explored the city. They stopped at the medieval center which contained many churches, monuments, museums, and tons of window shopping. They climbed the steep staircase to the top of Torre degli Asinelli, a medieval tower, for a beautiful view of Bologna. After a few hours of walking around the city, Kurt drove to Florence, a Renaissance city in the heart of Tuscany. They toured the many cathedrals and interesting streets. At the last cathedral they visited, they went to the top and sighed at the scenery. The sun was setting, casting a beautiful glow over the city. Blaine leaned in, kissing Kurt sweetly before they found a place to check in for the night. Blaine woke up early the next morning and went to get breakfast. He came back with croissants and coffee, the smell waking Kurt up. They ate before heading out to Rome. It was their last full day in Italy. They first visited the Colosseum, the largest monument in existence from Imperial Rome. It was a mesmerizing feeling to be at the huge amphitheater that housed the fierce gladiator and wild animal fights. They saw the three lavish fountains in Piazza Navona before going to the Capitoline Hill where they got to see the grand Piazza del Campidoglio designed by Michelangelo. Finally, they finished their visit in the Vatican City. Kurt found a nice Italian restaurant and treated Blaine to an amazing last meal in Italy. They got one last room and tried to get plenty of rest before their plane ride the next day.


	20. Chapter 20

Blaine was the first to wake up. He smiled at his sleeping husband. He looked so peaceful. He looked over at the clock on the bedside table and realized they were going to be late for their flight if they didn't get up now.

Blaine kissed Kurt's forehead.  
"Baby. We have to get ready...come on..."

Kurt groaned. Oh god, it was gonna be one of those mornings.

"Please baby. We can't be late...I'll go get coffee. But we're gonna be cutting it short..."

Kurt sat up in some kind of weird, half-asleep semi pushup. "Mmph.."

"Kurt," Blaine pleaded. "Please. I've worked so hard on these plans."

"I'm getting up.." he said, stretching before standing and shuffling over to the bathroom.

Blaine grabbed the first outfit he could find, throwing it on and darting out the door. He ran outside and found a coffee shop. He ordered their favorites and ran back to their room, panting as he handed the coffee to Kurt.

Kurt was combing his hair when Blaine ran in. "Whoa..You are in a rush.."

"Yes.. " Blaine breathed out, not caring about his appearance.

Kurt took his coffee before tossing his brush in the bag. He stood, kissing Blaine softly before smoothing down his wild hair a bit. "Are you ready?"

Blaine nodded. "Yeah..."

"Alright.." he said before taking a big swig of coffee, ignoring the burn. "Let's go."

Blaine tiredly picked up their bags, almost running into the wall. He felt dizzy but they had to go.

"Baby.." Kurt said, grabbing one of the bags as they walked out. "Are you okay?"

"Fine...just.. oh shit..." Blaine breathed out, leaning against a wall. "I'll be fine..."

"Blaine.." Kurt said quickly, grabbing the other bag from him and setting it down. "Baby, you need to eat something.."

"I will. At the airport..."

"Blaine, you can barely walk.." Kurt said concernedly.

"We don't have time.." Blaine said quietly.

Kurt sighed. "Blaine..Please?"

"If we hurry," Blaine said, picking the bag up again.

Kurt gave him a thankful look as he grabbed the other bag and they hurried down the hall.

They grabbed croissants and bagels and ate them in the cab as they drove to the airport.

"Don't scare me like that.." Kurt said, squeezing Blaine's hand.

"I just don't want to miss our flight," Blaine said quietly. "I'm sorry..."

"It's okay baby..I'd just rather have us make it where we're going alive." He said, chuckling lightly as he kissed Blaine's cheek.

"I love you," Blaine said softly, resting his head on Kurt's shoulder.

"I love you too.." Kurt whispered, kissing the top of his husband's head.

They got to the airport, Blaine feeling better. They checked their bags and went through security.

"So where are you taking me now, oh master of the tickets?" Kurt asked smiling.

Blaine chuckled, handing Kurt the tickets.

Kurt gasped, smiling wide. "I've always wanted to go to London!" He said excitedly.

"Me too," Blaine smiled. "And we have an extra week there."

Kurt bounced a bit, clapping his hands together. "You're so amazing.."

Blaine shook his head. "I just love you.."

"I love you too.." Kurt smiled, leaning in to kiss Blaine.

"So you're happy with our honeymoon?"

"I'm amazingly happy.." Kurt said, wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck.

"Good. And I Umm..spent some time online...at Cosmo's website..." Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear.

Kurt swallowed. "R-really?"

Blaine bit Kurt's ear. "Yeah. I found a few things that seemed worth trying."

Kurt held back a moan. "Like what?" He breathed out.

"I'll show you in London," Blaine smiled.

Kurt made a frustrated noise as Blaine pulled away. "You're evil.."

Blaine chuckled. "You won't think so later."

Kurt scoffed, grabbing Blaine's hand as they heard the call to board their plane.

"Only two and a half hours," Blaine said happily.

Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand. "Like I said, evil.."

"You won't think that when you're screaming my name later," Blaine said hotly.

Kurt shivered. "Well..I-uh.." he stammered.

Blaine smiled, leaning in and biting Kurt's neck.

Kurt couldn't help the small moan that escaped his lips. "Blaine.." he gasped, his eyes fluttering closed.

Blaine kissed up to Kurt's ear. "They say it will help you take every inch of me..."

Kurt's breathing started to get ragged. "Oh god..."

"Just think...you'll be getting more than you've ever had. Filling you deep..." Blaine whispered, flicking his tongue up the shell.

Kurt whimpered, his hands tightening in Blaine's shirt before they heard the final boarding call.

Blaine leaned in, sliding his tongue across Kurt's bottom lip before pulling back.

Kurt's eyes opened as he reached out for Blaine, making a small desperate noise.

Blaine kisses Kurt softly. "What is it baby?"

Kurt stared at Blaine incredulously. "Ugh..Come on..Our flight is boarding." He growled, stalking off.

Blaine giggled. "After you."

They got on the plane and sat down in their seats, Kurt crossing his legs as he tried to ignore the straining in his jeans.

Blaine rested a hand dangerously close to the center of Kurt's jeans. "Are you okay baby?"

Kurt closed his eyes and exhaled as he tried to ignore the hand there. "I'm fine.."

"You sure?" Blaine asked. "You seem like something's up."

Kurt sighed, keeping his eyes closed. "I'm fine.." he said again.

Blaine sat back in his seat, closing his eyes as he waited for takeoff.

A little while later after they took off and leveled out, Kurt was finding it increasingly difficult to ignore his problem. Especially when he thought about what Blaine said earlier.

Blaine leaned over, muzzling into Kurt's neck, biting lightly.

"Blaine.." Kurt breathed out, tilting his head subconsciously.

Blaine sucked the skin into his mouth, sure to leave a light bruise.

Kurt dug his nails into the arm rest as he tried desperately not to moan.

Blaine kissed over the bruise, whispering in Kurt's ear. "I can't wait to fuck you.."

Kurt's eyes rolled back as he bit his lip, squeezing Blaine's hand hard. "Baby.."

"Yeah?" Blaine asked softly.

"C-can we go to the bathroom? Please?" Kurt whispered.

"What for?"

"Blaine..." Kurt whined.

"I don't know..." Blaine sighed, holding back a smile. "I'm just...not really in the mood..."

"Baby..." Kurt whimpered, looking up at his husband. "Please.."

"Tell me how much you need it," Blaine whispered.

" I need it so bad Blaine..I've been hard since before we boarded...It..It hurts.." Kurt said quietly.

"I'll be in there in a minute. Don't do anything until I'm there," Blaine instructed.

Kurt nodded, quickly getting up and going to the small bathroom. After a minute he unlocked it, waiting for Blaine.

Blaine got up, walking to the bathroom and slipping in. "Fancy seeing you here," Blaine giggled.

"You are such a dick.." Kurt said, glaring at his husband.

"I could just leave," Blaine suggested, pretending he really would.

"No!" Kurt whispered harshly, grabbing Blaine's wrist. "No.." He said a bit more gently.

Blaine smiled. "I got to you that bad?" He said, pressing his palm against Kurt's huge bulge.

Kurt choked back a huge moan as he automatically thrust into Blaine's palm, unable to even form a coherent response.

Blaine kissed Kurt deeply as he undid his jeans and pulled out his throbbing member, pumping him slowly.

Kurt gave off a shuddering moan, digging his nails into Blaine's back. "O-oh god.."

Blaine kissed Kurt once more before dropping down and taking Kurt deep.

Kurt had to bite his knuckles roughly to keep from crying put as Blaine started to suck him, sending shocks of pleasure and relief through his body.

Blaine snaked his hands around to grip Kurt's ass as he sucked harder.

Kurt's free hand drifted to Blaine's hair, his hips giving into temptation and giving small shallow thrusts into Blaine's mouth.

Blaine pulled off for a moment.  
"I want you to fuck my mouth baby...please..."

Kurt nodded quickly. "I-I'm not gonna last that long.." he admitted, panting.

"I just want to taste you," Blaine breathed out, sliding Kurt back into his mouth.

Kurt exhaled heavily as he placed his hands in Blaine's hair and started to thrust again, a bit harder than before.

Blaine closed his eyes as he relaxed his throat, moaning at the feel of Kurt's thick cock on his tongue.

Kurt let his head fall back, rolling his hips and trying not to moan loudly, fuck Blaine was so amazing.

Blaine sucked harder, squeezing Kurt's ass just the way he liked it.

"Oh god..." Kurt whispered, looking down at Blaine as he sped up slightly.

Blaine opened his eyes, looking at Kurt's beautiful blue eyes and moaning as he sped up.

Blaine looked so amazing like this. His soft pink lips wrapped around Kurt's length and his cheeks flushed as he took him. "Blaine...I'm...Close.."

Blaine moaned, letting Kurt know he understood.

Kurt bit down on his knuckles again holding back his cry as he thrust a few more times, cumming deep in Blaine's throat.

Blaine eagerly swallowed all of Kurt, moaning at the taste.

Kurt breathed put heavily as he slowly slipped from in between Blaine's lips.

Blaine smiled up at Kurt, standing and kissing him deeply.

Kurt moaned into the kiss, pulling Blaine closer.

Blaine pulled back. "You're so hot."

"I'm the one that should be saying that..." Kurt chuckled.

Blaine giggled. "Feel better now?"

"Much.." Kurt said happily.

"Good. Come on," Blaine smiled.

They both scurried out of the bathroom, giggling a bit as a few of the passengers shot them curious looks.

They sat back down and Blaine kissed Kurt. "I really can't wait to fuck you though.."

Kurt giggled. "Neither can I..."

"I'm not gonna be able to stop thinking about it.."

"Only about an our left.."

"I know.." Blaine sighed.

Kurt smiled, squeezing Blaine's hand and leaning over to kiss his cheek.

Blaine gave a small smile before closing his eyes.

Later, when they touched down in London, Kurt brushed his hand over a sleeping Blaine's forehead, wiping the curls away. "Baby.." he said, sweetly.

Blaine stirred lightly. "Hmm?"

"We're here.." Kurt said, softly.

Blaine sat up and stretched. "Okay..."

Kurt smiled wide. "You're adorable.."

"Just tired," Blaine sighed.

Kurt kissed his cheek before they stood and got off the plane. They got their luggage and walked outside before Blaine hailed a cab.

They went and checked into their hotel and Blaine lead the way to their room, opening the door and letting Kurt in first.

"I swear these rooms get more gorgeous each time.." Kurt sighed softly.

Blaine smiled. "I'm glad you like it."

"I love it.." Kurt said, setting his bags down and going to wrap his arms around Blaine's neck.

Blaine smiled softly. "What time is it?"

Kurt turned to look at the clock. "About nine.."

Blaine nodded. "What do you want to do?"

"I believe the real question here is what do you want to do?" Kurt said, smiling flirtatiously.

Blaine shivered. Honestly, he was nervous about trying something new. What if he failed miserably?  
"Umm..just...trust me...okay?"

Kurt nodded, giving a reassuring smile.

Blaine slowly took Kurt's shirt off, kidding him deeply.

Kurt moaned softly, cupping Blaine's face with both hands as he kissed him.

Blaine shakily unbuttoned Kurt's pants and slipped down to take them off.

Kurt stepped out of the jeans before he slowly started to undress Blaine.

"I love you so much Kurt.."

"I love you too Blaine.." Kurt said when they were both undressed.

Blaine went to his bag and pulled out the lube. "Do you want my fingers first?"

"No...I want to feel all of you.." Kurt said wrapping one arm around Blaine's neck while the other stroked his hip.

"I'm kinda nervous..."

"It's okay baby...I trust you..." Kurt said quietly.

Blaine nodded, slicking himself up. "So...it's kind of like a wheel barrel...you'll need to be to where your forearms are on the floor and I'll pick your legs up, wrapping them around my waist..."

Blaine saw a flash of excitement in Kurt's eyes as he nodded, getting down on his hands and knees before resting on his forearms.

That look on Kurt's face was all it took to make Blaine feel better. He picked Kurt's legs up and wrapped him around his waist. "Are you ready?"

Kurt nodded, shifting a bit on his arms as he tightened his legs around Blaine.

Blaine used one arm to steady Kurt and the other to slowly guide himself into Kurt.

Kurt gasped, wincing a bit at the stretch.

Blaine inhaled sharply. "A-are you okay?"

"Y-yeah..." Kurt breathed out, giving a small quick nod.

Blaine slowly moved his hips, gasping at the feel of Kurt around him.

Kurt inhaled sharply as Blaine moved. "O-oh my god..." He panted.

"Is it okay?" Blaine asked carefully.

"Don't stop...Fuck..." Kurt gasped, arching his back a bit.

Blaine moaned loudly, gripping Kurt's thighs as he sped up.

Kurt bit his lip before letting his moans. Oh wow, this was amazing. It was like Blaine said before. He felt so much of Blaine inside him, the hot drag making him tremble as he rested his forehead on his arms.

Blaine admired the way Kurt's body moved. He was so beautiful and sexy. "Oh my God...you feel so good..."

"Blaine...ah!..H-Harder baby...please..." Kurt whimpered.

Oh fuck. Listening to Kurt was driving Blaine crazy in the most amazing way. Blaine held onto Kurt's thighs, thrusting as hard as he could.

"FUCK!" Kurt screamed. God, he was so full. "Blaine! Oh god! Yes! Yes baby! Ah! Fuck me!"

Kurt had never been so vocal. Maybe they should start reading Cosmo together. Blaine pulled Kurt closer, speeding up his thrusts.

Kurt moaned loudly, his hands gripping at the carper as he panted harshly.

"Oh fuck...Kurt!" Blaine cried out. "I'm not gonna last long...so fucking tight!"

"Hold on baby..Hang on for me.." Kurt rasped before letting out a sharp cry.

Blaine's nails dug into Kurt's skin as he held on. "Oh shit...Kurt..."

Kurt's shoulders shook as he supported his own weight, "Blaine..So fucking big...So full...Unh!"

Blaine whimpered. "Baby please..."

Kurt didn't want this to end..It felt so amazing, but he couldn't hold on anymore either, he threw his head back. "Okay..Oh fuck..Fuck! BLAINE!" He screamed, his legs tightening around Blaine and pushing him balls deep as he started to cum all over the carpet.

Blaine cried out Kurt's name as he felt his husband tighten around him, cumming deep inside Kurt.

Kurt sagged a bit, the middle of his back dipping down slightly as he gasped for air.

Blaine slowly pulled out, setting him down carefully. He laid down next to his husband, panting harshly. "Oh my God..."

Kurt clung to Blaine as his breathing slowly returned to normal. "I love you...So much.."

"I love you too..." Blaine smiled. "So...that was okay?"

"Blaine...That was..Amazing.." Kurt breathed out.

Blaine blushed. "It was for me too..."

"It was like you said..I could just..Feel so much of you.." Kurt said softly, his voice had an undertone of awe to it.

Blaine kissed Kurt softly. "I'm so glad I did it right..."

"Was I heavy? Damn, I knew I shouldn't have eaten that gelato.." Kurt said, internally scolding himself.

Blaine was thrown off guard. "You weren't heavy at all. And it's good to eat stuff like that sometimes. You're perfect, baby." Blaine reassured.

Kurt blushed, smiling softly. "Thank you Blaine.."

"It's true baby. Just...no more talk about that on our honeymoon. Because I'll feel bad tonight..."

"Why?" Kurt asked tracing his fingertips along Blaine's jaw. It was a bit stubbly because he didn't get the chance to shave that morning.

"We're going to ask around to see where the best place is to get fish and chips! I want some so bad," Blaine chuckled.

Kurt chuckled. "Oh my god...You're adorable."

"What?" Blaine giggled.

"You just..I can't put my finger on it. There is just something utterly endearing about you..It amazes me how you can be completely irresistible one second and then the cutest thing ever the next.." Kurt said smiling.

Blaine blushed, "you're sweet."

Kurt kissed Blaine softly. "So what's on the agenda for today?"

"Anything you want," Blaine smiled.

"We could just go walk around.." Kurt said, stretching.

"That sounds nice," Blaine agreed. "Shower first?"

"Yes please..." Kurt sighed.

Blaine giggled, getting up and walking to the bathroom. "Holy shit! Kurt! Look at this bathroom!"

Kurt followed, gasping loudly as he walked in. "Oh my god..."

"It's so big!" Blaine exclaimed. "The tub is huge! Wanna take a bath instead?"

Kurt nodded, smiling.

Blaine ran the water before stepping in and sighing softly.

Kurt followed suit, giving a small sound of approval as he lay against Blaine's chest.

"This is so amazing..."

"It is.." Kurt said. "It's a shame half of our honeymoon is already over.."

"I know..." Blaine sighed. "Then we have to pay bills and work and go to college..."

"Life as a married couple.." Kurt giggled.

"As long as I get to come home to you, I'm good," Blaine smiled.

Kurt kissed Blaine's chest softly. "And then we can have a baby..."

Blaine's heart fluttered. "I love you so much..."

Kurt smiled up at his husband. "I love you too.."

"Speaking of babies...how do you want to go about that..?" Blaine asked.

"Well I think we should wait until after college ..Maybe until we're sure we're financially stable.." Kurt said softly.

"I thought the same thing...but I meant like using a surrogate...adoption...or what are you comfortable with?"

"Oh..." Kurt said softly. He like the idea of adoption, giving a child a loving home that needed it. But he also liked the idea of a surrogate..The fact that their son or daughter could actually be one of theirs.. he couldn't choose.

"I always kind of assumed I'd wind up adopting. But I kinda wish we could be there through the whole experience, you know?" Blaine said, staring off as he continued. "And if we did...we could even do what Rachel's parents did so we wouldn't know who the father was. We would both be and not worry about it..." Blaine stopped for a moment. "I'm sorry...I've just given this a lot of thought..."

"Don't apologize, Blaine..." Kurt said. "I really like that idea though.." Kurt said softly.

"I've just wanted this for so long and I'm excited. And if we did it this way...the gender would be whatever we get. I always wanted a girl. But I've realized that either way, I will be happily. It'll be a little boy or girl with both our qualities. It would be perfect..." Blaine said, tearing up a bit.

Kurt kissed Blaine's neck softly. "God..I love you so much..."

Blaine wiped his tears. "I love you too Kurt. More than anything."

Kurt nuzzled into Blaine's neck. "I'm so happy you're my husband..."

"Me too baby," Blaine sighed happily. "I couldn't imagine anyone better."

Kurt sighed happily as they relaxed. When they were finished, they got out and got dressed before walking out hand in hand.

They were staying at the Sofitel St James hotel. They walked around for a little bit, finding a cafe to get coffee at. They continued walking around, admiring all the beautiful buildings and shops.

"Oh god..It's so beautiful here..." Kurt smiled.

"I know," Blaine sighed. "It's amazing..."

Kurt swung their hands between them. "I love you!" Kurt said in a sing song voice, smiling wide

"I love you too," Blaine smiled. "You're so cute."

"No..You are.." Kurt said grinning as he grabbed both of his hands.

Blaine rolled his eyes playfully. "What do you wanna do now?"

Kurt saw a small row of shops. "Let's go down there!"

Blaine giggled. "Alright baby."

Kurt was looking inside a shop with some beautiful coats when one caught Blaine's eye. It was called Clone Zone. It was a gay sex shop. Blaine had never been inside one before. "Kurt! Can we go? Please? I've never been in one!"

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "R-really?"

"I've never been to one! And why not go here? No one we know will be there!"

Kurt bit his lip. He went once with Mercedes, and even then he was blushing like crazy. But he could see Blaine really wanted to go. "Alright.."

Blaine jumped excitedly. They walked in and Blaine was shocked at first. There was a lot of leather and bondage. Not what he was thinking. He and Kurt went different ways and looked at the different things. Blaine found handcuffs and decided to get a couple sets. Maybe they'd use them later. He also grabbed a bottle of lube. You could never have enough. Blaine stopped when something caught his eye. It was a huge, twelve inch dildo. He called Kurt over, intentionally just to show him. But as soon as Kurt was close enough, Blaine didn't know what possessed him to do it, but he playfully slapped Kurt across the face with it, bursting with laughter as he saw Kurt's shocked face.

"Oh my god..." Kurt said staring at his husband.

Blaine tried to hold in his laughing. But he just couldn't. "I'm sorry...I don't know...my hand slipped..."

"Well that's the only cock that will be coming near my mouth today.." Kurt said matter of factly.

"Kurt...I'm sorry!" Blaine said quickly, pulling Kurt close. "I really didn't call you over to do that...something just came over me..."

Kurt's smile was anything but forgiving. "Well..Just to make sure it doesn't come over you again.." Kurt said, lowering his voice. "Let me show you what you'll be missing out on tonight..." Kurt kept his balance by keeping a hand on Blaine's shoulder as he slowly lifted his right leg until his foot was on Blaine's left shoulder and he was in a vertical split.

Blaine gasped, reaching up to run a hand down Kurt's raised leg but Kurt quickly moved. He stood there starring at his husband in amazement. "H-how...what? Oh my God...that's so hot..."

Kurt shrugged. "Too bad it's not happening again anytime soon.." he sighed, examining a ball gag.

Blaine's face dropped. "I'm sorry baby. I really am. I'll do /anything/to make it up to you..."

Kurt made a pouty face. "Oh..I know you're sorry.." he said. "But actions have consequences. He said, picking up a vibrator. "I might just have to take care of myself tonight.." he said, running his hand along the toy.

Blaine whimpered. "Kurt, please...tell me what to do..."

Kurt looked at Blaine, that coy, sultry, evil look in his eye. "We'll see...But I'm still buying this...Just in case you don't behave yourself.." Kurt said, turning over the sleek purple vibrator in his hands.

Blaine shivered. He had to get out of here. That image of Kurt wouldn't leave his mind. "I...I think I have everything I need..." Blaine said, walking to the counter and paying.

Kurt paid as well before they walked out of the store, Kurt making a show of swinging his hips as he walked.

Blaine had to get his mind off of this somehow. It was starting to get dark. "Can we stop and get some dinner?" Blaine asked when he saw an elegant restaurant.

"Of course baby.." Kurt said, keeping up that sultry voice as he put the bag from the store in his messenger bag.

Blaine asked to put his bag with Kurt's. Luckily Kurt let him at least do that. They walked inside and got a booth before the waitress took their drink order.

Kurt smiled as they brought out a small salad to begin with. Kurt smiled at Blaine as he pierced the cherry tomatoes with his fork, licking at the red bulbs before sucking them into his mouth and sighing deeply.

And kurt says hes not sexy. Blaine tried to hold back a whimper as he tried to pay attention to his own salad. Luckily, not too long later, their waitress came back to refill their drinks and take their order.  
"Umm...I'll have the uh...sirloin and loaded potatoes please," Blaine said awkwardly.

"I'll have the grilled chicken breast with steamed vegetables.." Kurt smiled at the waitress.

She walked off and Blaine starred down at his hands.  
"So...pretty good honeymoon so far?"

"Amazing honeymoon.." Kurt smiled, and Blaine could tell it was genuine.

"Is there anything I've left out?" Blaine asked, a little insecure. He wanted it to be perfect.

"Blaine.. The past few weeks have been the most amazing time of my life.." Kurt said softly.

Blaine reached across the table and took Kurt's hand, playing with his wedding band as he let out a sigh of relief.

"I love you..." Kurt said, looking into Blaine's eyes.

Blaine nodded, looking back at Kurt. "I love you too."

They sat there in comfortable silence, until the waitress brought out their food.

Blaine thanked her and took a little of the potatoes and trying it with the steak. Oh God. They'd definitely be coming back here before they left.  
"How's your chicken?"

Kurt moaned as he took a bite of his chicken. It wasn't a normal 'Mmm this is good' moan. It was an 'Oh god, fuck me harder' moan.  
"So good.." he gasped.

Blaine made a small noise in the back of his throat. He had to behave. And it was going to be hard. He knew Kurt was going to tease him all night. Blaine tried to remain calm.  
"I'm glad you like it.."

Kurt smiled as he took another bite. His eyes rolled back as he groaned deeply.

Blaine scolded himself when a little moan escaped his lips.

Kurt smirked evilly as he saw he was getting through to Blaine.

Blaine almost choked on his drink as Kurt slowly sucked a steamed green bean into his mouth.

"You okay baby?" Kurt asked coyly.

"Yup!" Blaine breathed out. "Just went down the wrong way..."

Kurt nodded as he picked up another green bean, flicking his tongue out to lick at the tip before eating it.

Blaine whimpered. He wanted to stop watching. But even though it was killing Blaine, he just couldn't look away.

The entire meal was practically torture. Kurt moaning through every bite as he ate in the sexiest way possible. By the end of dinner Blaine was nearly falling apart.

Blaine got the check and paid, leaving a tip and quickly walked out with Kurt.

Blaine swore Kurt was going to kill him with those hips. Kurt smiled to himself, completely aware of what he was doing as he walked.

They quickly got back to the hotel and Blaine sighed, kicking off his shoes and jumping onto the bed.

"I'm taking a shower.." Kurt said simply, as he walked to the bathroom.

Blaine nodded in response stripping to hos briefs and laying down.

A little later, Kurt came out completely naked and dripping wet.

Blaine shivered, unable to take his eyes off of his husband.

Kurt smiled over at Blaine as he slowly bent over and reached into his bag, pulling out both of their items from the store.

Blaine gave a small smile. Maybe he had been good enough for Kurt to forgive him.

Kurt grabbed the handcuffs first. He walked over to Blaine and let them dangle from a single finger and raising an eyebrow as if asking for permission.

Blaine nodded. He was happy with himself. But he didn't want Kurt to see it.

Kurt walked over, cuffing each of Blaine's limbs to a bed post.

Blaine raised his head, watching Kurt intently. Blaine was so hard. He had been since dinner. That image of Kurt imprinted in his mind.

Kurt still had water dripping down his slender body as he grabbed the lube and the vibrator.

Blaine narrowed his eyebrows as he tried to figure out what Kurt was thinking.

Kurt straddled Blaine's lower stomach, smiling down at his husband. "Oh don't give me that look...I never said you could fuck me.."

Blaine's lips turned down. "W-What are you doing?"

"Fucking myself.." Kurt said simply.

Blaine whimpered. "And I have to be tied up why?"

"So you don't touch.." Kurt said, slowly smearing some lube on the purple toy.

"Well then I could just lay here until I fall asleep then..."

"Oh you won't be falling asleep..." Kurt said cockily.

Blaine rolled his eyes, not caring about being good anymore.

Kurt raised himself up and placed the toy at his entrance, hissing softly as he pushed it in.

Blaine closed his eyes, trying not to let Kurt get to him.

Kurt moaned softly as he pushed the vibrator deeper inside of him, "Oh fuck..." He whimpered.

Blaine struggled with the handcuffs. He just wanted to curl up on his side and sleep.

"Blaine..." Kurt moaned quietly, running a hand over his husband's chest.

Blaine was pissed when a moaned escaped his lips, still not watching.

Fuck, Blaine looked hot when he was mad. Kurt slowly started raising and lowering himself on the toy. "Oh fuck..." Kurt panted before letting out a bit louder moan.

Blaine turned his head, doing everything he could to try to block Kurt out.

"Blaine..Baby..." Kurt gasped, leaning down to kiss his neck as he worked the toy in and out of himself.

Blaine moved his head so Kurt moved away from his neck.  
"No."

Kurt stopped with the vibrator. "Blaine.." he said concernedly.

"What?" Blaine said, his eyes still shut.

Kurt pulled the toy out of himself and slowly unlocked his husband. "I'm..I'm sorry.." he said quietly. He didn't mean for Blaine to really get mad at him. He felt so stupid and embarrassed. He slipped on a shirt and boxers, apologizing again as he fought the tears and walked out to the balcony.

Blaine groaned. Great. Now he made Kurt cry. He got up and followed Kurt. "Don't apologize. I'm the one that should."

"No, I shouldn't have done that..I was just trying to...be spontaneous I guess..It was stupid, I won't do it again." Kurt said softly, not looking at Blaine. God he was so embarrassed.

"Kurt. Usually I would be falling apart from that. But you have to understand. I've been hard for hours. To the point where it seriously hurts. So that was literally torture. I'm sorry. I was just trying to be funny earlier. If I would've known it would lead to me making you cry, I wouldn't have done it..." Blaine explained, walking back to the bed.

Kurt put his head in his hands wiping the tears he didn't mean to let escape. He got up and followed Blaine back over to the bed and wrapping his arms around his husband's waist from behind and kissing his shoulder softly. "I'm sorry Blaine..." he said softly.

"I told you, you don't need to be. I'm the one that did this." Blaine sighed.

Kurt kissed the back of his neck. "Fine then we were both in the wrong and were both sorry..I forgive you..Do you forgive me?"

"Yeah," Blaine said quietly.

Kurt kissed the spot between Blaine's neck and shoulder lightly. "I love you.."

"I love you too..."

Kurt nuzzled against Blaine's ear, sighing softly.

"You going to sleep?" Blaine asked quietly.

"No.." Kurt said softly. "Are you?"

Blaine shook his head. "No.."

"Kiss me.." Kurt said, smiling lightly.

Blaine leaned over, pressing his lips to Kurt's softly.

Kurt ran his hand down Blaine's cheek, sighing softly.

Blaine kissed Kurt, still trying to ignore the hurting in his briefs. In his head, he really wasn't in the mood. But it just hurt so much.

Kurt trailed his hand down Blaine's side, and slipped it under the fabric of his underwear, wrapping his fingers around Blaine's length and pumping him slowly.

Blaine sighed. "Ahh...just...please be careful..."

Kurt nodded, keeping his hold light as he pressed small kisses to Blaine's cheeks and jaw.

Blaine gasped. "Hey Kurt...?"

"Yes baby?" Kurt asked quietly.

"Will...will you do what you were doing before...?"

"Are you sure baby?" Kurt asked, slowing his hand a bit.

Blaine nodded. "I...I think I can handle this a little longer..."

Kurt nodded, "Do you want me to cuff you or no?"

"Yeah..." Blaine breathed out. "Just...don't forget about me?"

"I could never.." Kurt said quietly, kissing Blaine again before getting up and handcuffing Blaine's arms and legs to the bed.

Blaine watched as Kurt got the lube and toy, straddling him once again.

Kurt slicked up the vibrator before leaning forward slightly and slowly pushing the toy into himself.

"I can't even explain how hot you are..." Blaine breathed out.

Kurt let out a breathy sigh before slowly starting to pump the toy in and out of himself.

Blaine watched Kurt with lustful eyes, wanting to reach up and touch him but the wait would make it more intense.

"T-tell me what to do.." Kurt whispered, looking down at Blaine.

Blaine smiled. "Go a little faster. You moan more when you take it fast..."

Kurt bit his lip as he sped up, "Blaine..." He panted, tossing his head back.

"Oh God...just like that baby..." Blaine moaned.

"Can I..Turn it on?" He asked, not slowing down.

"Yes..."

Kurt twisted the bottom of the toy, letting out a sharp breath as it turned on. Kurt whimpered before starting to moan as his eyes closed.

"Fuck you're so sexy baby..." Blaine said, dying to touch Kurt.

"Ohmygod..." Kurt gasped as Blaine heard the dull humming get as bit louder. The hand Kurt had on Blaine's chest was starting to clench into a fist.

"Now…angle it to hit you're prostate..." Blaine instructed.

Kurt nodded, shifting a bit before his hips bucked forward, crying out as the pleasure shot through him.

"Oh my God..." Blaine panted. "So fucking hot!"

"Blaine!" Kurt cried out. "Oh fuck..Fuck!" He panted, small moans between each breath.

Blaine licked his lips. "Tell me how it feels baby..."

"So good..Ah..Fuck..Blaine..Oh..Fuck me.." Kurt moaned loudly, rocking his hips.

Blaine growled deep in his throat. "Faster baby..."

Kurt bent over so his knees were on either side of Blaine's hips and his face was in the crook of his neck. He sped up, his moans growing louder and louder.

Blaine trembled. "Fuck...breathe in my ear...please..."

Kurt tangled one hand in Blaine's hair as the other continued to pump the vibrators. He kissed up to Blaine's ear, biting it lightly before starting to moaning, panting harshly as he turned the toy up another setting.

Blaine finally knew how Kurt felt. He already felt embarrassed and it hadn't even happened yet. With the way Kurt was moaning in his ear, Blaine felt like he was going to explode.

"Blaine...Fuck me baby...Oh! ahh...Blaine!" Kurt gasped.

Blaine's hands tightened around the handcuffs as he came hard. "Oh shit!"

Kurt came after he heard Blaine's cry, his body trembling slightly as he came down, turning the vibrator off and slowly working it in and out of him as he breathed out Blaine's name.

Blaine panted heavily, his body going limp against the bed. His face held a deep blush. He couldn't believe he did that.

Kurt pulled out the toy, wincing slightly before setting it on top of the side table. He leaned down, kissing Blaine deeply. "What do you want baby? "

Blaine looked to the side. He was scared to look up at his husband. "Umm...I'm okay..."

What? Wh-.. Ooohhh.." Kurt smiled.

"Yeah.." Blaine said quietly, still not looking at Kurt.

Kurt released Blaine from the handcuffs and kissed him passionately. "That's so hot.."

Blaine rolled over. "Eww! Ew! No! No it's not!" He groaned, quickly getting up to clean himself.

"Blaine!" Kurt called. "Blaine Everett Hummel you come back here!" Kurt said, walking after him nevertheless.

"I have to clean!" Blaine said, completely mortified.

"Didn't you get all...Hot and bothered whenever I..did that?" Kurt asked, hands on his hips as he stood in front of the closed bathroom door.

Blaine got quiet. "That was different..."

"Extrapolate.." Kurt said simply.

"You're hot..." Blaine said. "But just...this feels so gross!"

"You're hot too Blaine.." Kurt sighed. "And yes, I know it feels gross, I've done it twice.."

Blaine sighed, opening the door and letting Kurt in.

Kurt walked in, wrapping his arms around Blaine. "You are impossible..." he said, smiling.

"I just...I knew you could do that...but it's our honeymoon..."

"What's that have to do with it?" Kurt asked.

"That was so not romantic..." Blaine groaned.

Kurt giggled lightly. "I think it is..like you said, The fact that I could do that to you without touching you..It's really kind of sexy.."

Blaine looked up carefully. "R-really?"

"Really.." Kurt smiled.

"I love you..."

"I love you too.." Kurt said sweetly.

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's neck. "You're amazing..."

"Now let's go sit out on the balcony..." Kurt said softly.

Blaine nodded, going to get another pair of briefs.

Kurt pulled on a button up, but left it open and his boxer briefs before going out to sit on the beautiful balcony.

Blaine cuddled up to Kurt, nuzzling against Kurt's neck.

Kurt smiled wrapping his arms around Blaine. "I love you..."

"I love you too," Blaine said softly.

Kurt held Blaine in a cradled sort of way, looking down at him with so much love as he started to sing.

" The first time ever I saw your face  
I thought the sun rose in your eyes  
And the moon and the stars were the gifts you gave  
To the dark and the empty skies.."

Blaine recognized the song and smiled, cuddling closer.

" The first time ever I kissed your mouth.."

He leaned down, kissing Blaine softly.

"I felt the earth move in my hands  
Like the trembling heart of a captive bird  
That was there at my command... My love..."

Blaine listened carefully. It was one of his favorites.

"The first time ever I lay with you I felt your heart so close to mine  
And I knew our joy would fill the Earth,  
And last, and last, and last till the end of time  
The first time ever I saw your face  
Your face  
Your face  
Your face..." Kurt finished, pulling Blaine closer.

Blaine had tears in his eyes. "I love you so much."

"I love you too Blaine...I mean every word of that song..." Kurt said softly.

The tears slowly fell from Blaine's eyes. "You're so amazing.."

Kurt kissed Blaine's tears away before kissing his forehead. "Only for you..."

"Can we go lay down?" Blaine asked softly. "I wanna cuddle."

Kurt nodded, carrying Blaine in to lie on the bed.

Blaine giggled happily. "I love when you do that."

"Cutie.." Kurt smiled, cuddling up under the blankets.

"Not as cute as you," Blaine said, giving a loud yawn.

"No, you're definitely cuter.." Kurt said, pulling Blaine close.

"Nu uh," Blaine chuckled.

"Hush.." Kurt smiled.

Blaine smiled. "I love you baby."

"I love you too..." Kurt said, kissing his husband's lips lightly.

"Good night, Kurt."

"Goodnight my love..." Kurt whispered.

The next morning Blaine got up and ordered breakfast from room service. Kurt woke up to pancakes and all kinds of fruit. Blaine smiled at his sleepy husband.  
"Good morning!"

Kurt smiled happily. "Good morning..." he said softly, rubbing his eyes.

"You hungry?" Blaine asked.

"Very..." Kurt said softly.

Blaine smiled, kissing Kurt before sitting down and making a plate.

"Perfect husband.." Kurt said dreamily as he made himself a plate.

"Thank you," Blaine smiled.

Kurt kissed Blaine's cheek as he sat down, smiling wide.

"What do you want to do today?" Blaine asked as he popped a strawberry onto his mouth.

"What is there to do in the fabulous London?" Kurt smiled, eating a blueberry.

"Shakespeare's globe theater, Tower of London, museum of London, Buckingham Palace, Leighton House Museum, London Eye, Tower Bridge, there's this spa at Chancery Court and I have a surprise. But that's I'm a few days."

"You always have a surprise.." Kurt smiled. "Why don't you choose what we do today Mr. History Buff?"

"Well I really want to go to the Leighton House Museum," Blaine giggled lightly. "Is the history stuff too much? I can cut it back if needed..."

"No baby, it's fine..I think it's cute how interested you are in It...Not that I'm not.." Kurt said.

Blaine smiled. "I really wanna tell you what the surprise is...but I'm not a hundred percent sure how you will react..."

"What makes you say that?" Kurt asked, sipping his orange juice before taking a small bite of his pancake.

"I just don't remember ever talking about it," Blaine said.

Kurt nodded. "Well I'm sure I'll love it no matter what.." Kurt smiled. "Unless it involves slapping me with a foot long rubber cock..." He chuckled, raising an eyebrow.

"No more fake cocks," Blaine giggled. "Do you wanna know? I'm excited.."

"I thought it was a surprise.." Kurt said, smiling at his adorably excitable husband.

"You aren't tired of surprises yet?" Blaine asked.

"I'll never get tired of surprises...You're full of them.." Kurt said sweetly.

Blaine smiled. "Well I guess you can wait."

Kurt rolled his eyes playfully. "You'll end up telling me.."

"I'm determined not to now," Blaine giggled.

"I love you.." Kurt said softly.

"I love you too," Blaine said. "There is one other thing I want to do though..."

"What's that?" Kurt asked, grabbing a small bowl of apple slices.

Blaine paused. "The...the Jack the Ripper tour..."

Kurt's eyes went wide. "What? W-why?"

"We don't have to..." Blaine said quietly. "I just thought it would be interesting..."

Kurt contemplated this for a moment. Blaine really wanted to go, and they most definitely wouldn't be susceptible to any danger at all. Plus if he did get freaked out, that meant being held by Blaine.. "Yeah..We can do that.." he said, his smile returning. Blaine had done so much for him and what he wanted to do for the past two weeks, it was his turn to do what he wanted... Even if it involved serial killers.

Blaine jumped lightly. "Thank you! Oh my God! I'm excited!"

Kurt chuckled, sipping his juice. "This should be interesting.."

"Want to go tonight? That way you can get it over with?"

"Alright." Kurt smiled happily.

"I love you so much!" Blaine grinned.

"I love you too.." Kurt giggled.

They finished eating and took a shower before getting dressed. The Leighton House is by far one of the most impressive interiors in the world to Blaine. Inside was amazing! It's wonderfully maintained, preserved and restored. Many of Frederic Leighton and fellow artists' works are in the House as well as things he collected for inspiration. Blaine's favorite part was Arab Hall. It was astonishing! It's completely filled from wall to ceiling with beautiful tiles and pottery. Upstairs there's an amazing gallery and exhibition space. The artist's studio was full of interesting paintings, drawings and sculptures. The exhibition about the architect was interesting as well. Blaine definitely thought it was a great experience.  
After the long tour, they found a nice restaurant for lunch, where Blaine got to get his fish and chips.

"Good?" Kurt smiled, eating the BLT he ordered..Minus the bacon.

"Oh my God!" Blaine exclaimed. "Yes!"

"Why do I have a feeling you'll be eating this every day for the rest of our trip?" Kurt laughed.

"Because you can't get food like this in Lima," Blaine giggled.

Kurt smiled, squeezing Blaine's hand as the curly haired boy munched happily on his food. That night, they started towards the Jack the Ripper tour.

The evening Jack the Ripper Tour was fast paced, insightful, atmospheric and gruesome. Their guide kept them on their feet as the group pretended to be detectives for the night. Blaine held Kurt the entire time. There was something about how they did the tour. It felt like they were actually there. Ripper Vision allows you to look at pictures on a random building wall while on the tour. The added visuals made the stories much more haunting and more enjoyable. As they finished, Blaine smiled at Kurt. "Was that so bad?"

"Not at all.." Kurt smiled happily as they made their way back to the hotel for the evening.

Blaine pulled Kurt close when they were in their room. "So...Have I behaved enough to earn a certain position?"

"Hmm...I believe so..." Kurt said softly.

Blaine's breathing hitched. "R-really?"

Kurt nodded, smiling. "I want it just as badly as you do..." he said.

Blaine tangled his hands in Kurt's hair, pulling lightly as he kissed his husband deeply.

Kurt gasped before whimpering into Blaine's mouth and clutching at his clothes.

Blaine's hands fell to the hem of Kurt's shirt, quickly pulling it over his head.

"My my..A bit Eager aren't we?" Kurt smiled as Blaine hastily began to remove his jeans.

Blaine blushed. "I haven't stopped thinking about it since you showed me..." he breathed out, pulling off Kurt's jeans and briefs.

Kurt smiled as he pulled Blaine's shirt off and crashed their lips together.

Blaine sucked Kurt's bottom lip into his mouth, buying lightly as he moaned softly.

Kurt let out a deep moan as he practically ripped off Blaine's jeans and underwear.

Blaine gasped, "oh God..."

"Go get.." Kurt started but winded up kissing and sucking at the delicious, solid column of Blaine's neck.

Blaine whimpered, tilting his head for Kurt.

Kurt moaned as he bit at Blaine's collar bone as his hands roamed the solid muscle of his back.

"Baby...shit that feels good," Blaine breathed out.

"So good..." Kurt panted, clawing down Blaine's back.

"Ahhh!" Blaine cried out. "Kurrrt..."

"Oh god...I need you..Get the lube.." Kurt said quickly.

Blaine nodded, hurrying to their bags and bringing the lube back.

Kurt took the lube and hurriedly slicked up Blaine's member before getting him to wrap his arms around Kurt's lower back as Kurt slowly lifted his leg.

Blaine took a shaky breath. "You're so fucking sexy..."

He eventually got his leg up, and wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck, looking up at him with dark, lust filled eyes.

Blaine carefully placed himself at Kurt's entrance. "Are you ready?"

Kurt shifted himself forward a bit to make the angle less awkward and nodded. "Yeah.."

Blaine gingerly pressed into Kurt, gasping as the tight heat surrounded him.

Kurt gasped loudly. "Baby...Ngh..."

Blaine inhaled sharply as he pushed all the way in. "Tell...tell me when..."

"Now..Please.." Kurt gasped.

Blaine slowly dragged in and out of Kurt. "Holy fuck! You feel so fucking good!"

Kurt rested his forehead against Blaine's, panting heavily. "Baby..Gahh..Yes!"

"How does it feel baby?" Blaine breathed out, thrusting faster.

"Fucking amazing.." Kurt whispered, pulling Blaine closer.

Blaine reached around, gripping Kurt's ass as he sped up.

Kurt cried out, tossing is head back. Truth be told, he didn't know how long he could stay like this, but holy shit, it felt amazing.

Blaine thrust harder. "Talk to me baby..."

"Blaine...Fuck I love you..I love you so much..Ah! Fuck me!"

"Oh God...I love you too!" Blaine growled, thrusting as fast as he could.

Kurt moaned loudly, throwing his head back as he dug his nails into Blaine's shoulders.

Blaine gripped Kurt's hips. "Baby, I'm not gonna last much longer..."

"Me either...Oh god..J-just a little more...Ah!" Kurt gasped loudly.

Blaine thrust in a few more times, his nails clawing down Kurt's back.

Kurt almost screamed, shooting himself in between them. "Blaine!"

Blaine bit down on Kurt's neck whimpering as he came deep inside Kurt.

Kurt shuddered as he felt Blaine cum inside of him. "Ooh...Blaine..."

Blaine carefully pulled out, helping Kurt lower his leg. "Oh my God..."

Kurt clung to Blaine, kissing his neck as he tried to catch his breath.

"Are you okay?" Blaine said, panting. "How's your leg?"

"I'm fine..A little sore..But..That was amazing.." Kurt sighed.

Blaine kissed Kurt softly. "It was so amazing."

"Can we lie down?" Kurt asked, twisting his hips a bit.

Blaine smiled. "Yeah, baby."

Kurt sighed happily as they lay under the big thick blankets.

Blaine pulled Kurt close. "I love you so much."

"I love you too.." Kurt said, kissing Blaine's chest. "So, was it how you thought?"

"I never thought anything could feel so incredible..."

"That good?" Kurt smiled.

"Amazing," Blaine smiled at Kurt.

Kurt sighed happily, laying his head on Blaine's chest.

"Good night baby.."

Kurt smiled, "Goodnight Blaine..." he said before he slipped into a peaceful sleep.

The next few days were filled with sightseeing and museums. Tower Bridge was nothing short of a memorable experience. Kurt literally had to coax Blaine up to the top so they could take some pictures. Kurt wondered why Blaine was so afraid of heights when he could ride on a plane, but shrugged it off as he saw Blaine clutching the railing so tightly his knuckles were turning white. There was a small museum in one of the towers, which was more history for Blaine. And Kurt asked if they could go to the top once more, which after some kisses, and sweet words, Blaine agreed to.

They also took a visit to the Tower of London which was an amazing experience. They took a tour led by one of the actual guards of the tower and of course, Kurt was mesmerized by the crown jewels, especially Queen Victoria's crown. They took a walk through the prison, which was a bit of a scary trip, but Blaine seemed to be enjoying himself and Kurt felt like maybe he could get into this history thing.

They went to Shakespeare's globe, which was a reconstruction of the old theatre. They took a guided tour which was full of information that kept them both entertained due to Kurt's love of theatre and Blaine's love for history period. They watched a demonstration of sword fighting and there was plenty of information on costuming for the Shakespearean period, which also kept Kurt interested. Afterwards they ate at the restaurant attached that had a lovely view of the river nearby.

The setting at Buckingham Palace was glorious. It's between two great sweeping parks at the end of an elegant tree-lined boulevard. It looks more like a very large Georgian-Victorian home, which essentially is what it is. The exterior wasn't really what Blaine had imagined. But the interior was a completely different story. They got to visit a small selection of the Palace's rooms, including the Grand Staircase, the Throne Room, the Picture Gallery, and the lavish State Rooms. Kurt enjoyed the end of the tour the most. They got to walk around a three-mile path through forty acres of landscaped gardens.

Kurt thought the path was gorgeous, not to mention extremely romantic.

Blaine held Kurt's hand. "I can't believe we only have a couple days left..."

"Me either..." Kurt said softly.

"What else did you want to do?" Blaine asked.

"Well..we could go to the London eye?" Kurt asked.

"Only if I can hide my face in your neck," Blaine giggled.

"Always.." Kurt giggled.

They were walking to the huge Ferris Wheel when a young man stopped them.  
"Excuse me, do you have a fag?"

"/Excuse/ me?" Kurt snapped, his hands flying to his hips.

Blaine burst out with laughter as the young man stepped back, startled.  
"Baby, he's asking for a cigarette..." Blaine said before turning to the man. "I'm sorry. We don't smoke."

"Oh! Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" Kurt said quickly.

"No, it's fine, really," the young man said, laughing lightly as he walked off.

"I feel so stupid.." Kurt groaned as they continued walking.

"It's okay baby," Blaine said softly. "You didn't know."

Kurt nodded and then gasped as he looked up at the enormous ferris wheel.

Blaine trembled as they got closer. "Oh God...oh my God..."

Kurt squeezed his hand. "It's gonna be okay baby.."

"I'm going to die..."

"Baby...Remember last time? You were fine..This is much safer than the little one at the carnival.." Kurt said soothingly.

Blaine closed his eyes. "How is it safer? It's fucking huge!"

"It's more stable, they keep up with it, and make sure it's one hundred prevent safe.." Kurt said.

Blaine whined. "I'm going to die..."

"Baby..We don't have to if you don't want to.." Kurt said softly.

"No. You want to. Let's do it."

Kurt nodded, holding Blaine close ad they stood in line.

Blaine's body shook more and more as they got closer.

They stepped into the large compartment with a few other people and Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist as the door closed.

Blaine buried his face in Kurt's neck. "I can't do this...I can't..."

Kurt started humming softly, swaying a bit.

The Ferris wheel started moving and Blaine freaked. "Oh my God...oh my God...this is it...fuck..."

Kurt kissed Blaine's temple as he hummed softly in his ear.

They reached the top and it stopped. Blaine lifted his head for a moment before shrieking. "Holy shit! No! Oh God...I'm gonna be sick..."

Kurt placed his hand on the back of Blaine's neck, stroking the curls softly before looking out over London. God it was gorgeous, especially from up here.

Blaine placed his head back on Kurt's neck, squeezing his hand as they started moving again.

"Shh...It's okay baby..Its alright.." Kurt soothed, kissing Blaine's temple softly.

They finally got to the bottom and Blaine shakily got off, running to the nearest trash can and regurgitating.

Kurt rushed over to Blaine, rubbing small circles on his back as Blaine emptied the contents of his stomach.

Blaine was completely mortified. "I'm so sorry..."

"Don't apologize." Kurt said firmly. "Come on, let's get you something..You're pale.."

Blaine nodded, leaning against Kurt.

Kurt stopped at a store, buying Blaine some bottled water and a bag of chips. They sat down on a nearby bench and Kurt opened the bottle, handing it to Blaine, whose hands were still shaking.

Blaine slowly drank the water. "Thank you..." He said quietly.

"I'm so sorry baby..I'll never make you go on one of those again..." Kurt said, smoothing back Blaine's curls from his forehead.

"It's not your fault," Blaine rasped out.

"Yes it is..I shouldn't have suggested it..I knew you were scared.." Kurt said quietly.

"Kurt, I told you about it the day we got here..."

"I know..I just..I'm sorry baby.." Kurt said taking Blaine's face in his hands.

Blaine gave Kurt a small smile. "It's okay."

Kurt hugged Blaine close kissing the top of his head. "Poor baby..." He sighed.

"Can we go to the hotel? I have to be better tonight..." Blaine asked.

"We can just for back to relax baby...You really don't look like you need to be out anymore today.." he said, opening the bag of chips and handing it to Blaine.

"The surprise thingy is tonight," Blaine breathed out, drinking more water.

"Only if you're feeling better..." Kurt said, placing a hand on Blaine's cheek as the color slowly returned to his face.

Blaine nodded as they got up and walked back to the hotel.

Kurt made sure Blaine got undressed and let him lay down. "I'm so sorry baby.." Kurt sighed, cradling his cheek.

Blaine shook his head. "Not your fault," he said tiredly.

Kurt sighed softly as he lay down in the bed with him. "C'mere..." he said softly.

Blaine cuddled close to Kurt. "Tha...ou..." he said before falling asleep.

Blaine woke up later in Kurt's arms, his head tucked under the older boy's chin and his arms around him.

Blaine mumbled something that made no sense as he stretched.

"What baby?" Kurt asked. He really hadn't slept at all, it was nice holding Blaine though.

Blaine shook his head. "Where are we?"

"The hotel.." Kurt chuckled softly, getting up to get Blaine a glass of water.

Blaine stretched out across the bed before slowly sitting up. "What time is it?"

"About five thirty.." Kurt said, popping some ice unto a cup and filling it up with water.

"We have to get ready...it starts at eight and we still have to get dinner..."

"Are you feeling better?" Kurt asked, handing his husband the water.

Blaine nodded. "I think I just need to eat. We can go somewhere and I'll get soup and crackers."

"Alright baby.." Kurt said, kissing the top of Blaine's head.

"Will you pick me out something nice to wear? Not casual but not extremely formal..."

Kurt nodded, smiling as he walked over to their bags. He picked out a white shirt, black vest, red tie, and the black skinnies for Blaine, along with his black and white Oxfords.

Blaine smiled. "Perfect. Goes with the evening."

"Really?" Kurt giggled, walking over to his suitcase

"Yup!" Blaine said, finishing his water.

Kurt smiled, putting on his black and white striped shirt, a grey tie and his Blue and grey Alexander McQueen cardigan with some white jeans.

"You're beautiful," Blaine sighed happily.

Kurt blushed. "You say that every time I get dressed.." He giggled.

"It's the truth," Blaine said softly.

"I love you..." Kurt said softly, walking over to kiss Blaine lightly.

Blaine grinned. "I love you too."

Kurt fixed his hair and Blaine gelled his down before they were both ready to go.

They went to the hotel restaurant and were seated in a nice little booth.

"So you're feeling better?" Kurt smiled.

Blaine nodded. "My throat is a little sore. But I'm okay."

"So no more ferris wheels.." Kurt giggled.

Blaine laughed. "No more."

They made pleasant conversation as their food came out. It was delicious. They just enjoyed each other's company until it was time to leave.

Blaine led Kurt to Her Majesty's Theatre. "Well...What do you think?" he asked, smiling wide.

Kurt froze. "Blaine..Oh..My..God..."

"Is it okay?" Blaine asked.

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine. "It's amazing!"

Blaine kissed Kurt softly. "Good. I've been dying to see it."  
"The Phantom of the Opera" was lush, lovely, opulent and over the top. The stage looked like a pseudo-grand old Parisian opera house in 1911. There were yards of scarlet curtains, a gilded proscenium, lots of draperies, a bevy of golden angels, scores of twinkling candles and a precariously swinging crystal chandelier. "Phantom" tells the story of Christine Daae, a young and inexperienced member of the opera company and her capture by the mad, lonely and disfigured Phantom, who haunts the opera house. The Phantom falls in love with Christine and engineers her debut as the company's prima donna. Then he spirits her away to his lair across a mysterious lake into a secret grotto. But she's in love with the opera's wealthy patron, Raoul. The battle between the Phantom and Raoul brings the story to a climax. Within these familiar romance trappings, the people behind the music manage to send up operatic conventions of the 18th and 19th centuries. Phantom is set to thrill audiences. A glossy black floor has been laid above the existing stage. This is to allow dozens of lighted candles to rise simultaneously when Christine follows the Phantom into his secret underground lake. It's a scene of breathtaking beauty as his boat glides over the waters with the mist rising. Blaine and Kurt were mystified the entire time, never taking their eyes off the stage. It was a spine-tingling and stunning experience.

Kurt kissed Blaine deeply as the curtain fell. "Thank you so much baby...That was...Amazing..." He said softly.

Blaine smiled. He was so happy Kurt loved it. "You're welcome, babe."

"How did you know it's one of my favorite musicals?" Kurt asked.

"I didn't," Blaine giggled. "I was hoping it was."

"Well you were right.." Kurt smiled.

"Good," Blaine said proudly. "Did you want to do anything else tonight?"

"I'm actually exhausted.." Kurt said, but smiled. "Did you?"

Blaine shook his head. "I just want to relax."

"Good.." Kurt smiled as they stood.

They went back to the hotel and Blaine let out a long yawn.

"You tired baby?" Kurt asked pulling off his boots.

Blaine nodded, stripping down to his briefs and crawling into bed.

Kurt did the same and cuddled up to Blaine's chest. "Thank you for today baby..."

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt. "You're welcome, beautiful."

"I love you so much..."

"I love you too babe," Blaine said softly.

Kurt smiled, kissing the spot over Blaine's heart before putting his ear to it, listening to the soothing sound as he fell asleep.

Blaine fell asleep not too long after.

The next day, they spent shopping all day. Once again they had to send a box of clothes home in order to for everything else in their suitcases. Their last day was spent at a gorgeous salon. Without any jealousy this time. They spent the day relaxing and had their last meal in London before heading to their late night flight. It was an extremely long journey back to Lima. But once they got home, it felt great to be in their own house.


	21. Chapter 21

Blaine unhooked Eva from her leash once they got inside and she jumped up to him, licking his face happily.

Blaine giggled. "Did you think we left you? I missed you pretty girl."

Eva barked loudly, causing Kurt to let out a squeak and jump, placing a hand over his heart.

Blaine laughed. "You okay baby?"

Kurt nodded, still looking a bit shaken as Eva jumped off of Blaine and sat in front of Kurt, wagging her tail expectantly. He sighed, reaching down to pat her head daintily.

Blaine smiled at them. "Mom wants us to stop by later."

"When?" Kurt asked as he walked off to put the bags away and start unpacking.

"Sometime this afternoon. Whenever we get a chance, she said."

Kurt smiled, nodding. He missed his mother-in-law.

They finished unpacking and sat down on their couch. "It's nice to be home."

Kurt rested his head on Blaine's shoulder. "It is.."

Blaine kissed the top of Kurt's head, sighing happily.

Kurt nuzzled against Blaine's neck. "Do you want to go...lie down?" He asked in a tone that suggested he didn't want to just lie down.

Blaine nodded. "I'd love to."

Kurt smiled standing and walking off to the bedroom.

Blaine followed his husband, closing the door behind them.

Kurt undressed, save for his boxer briefs and lay back on the bed. "Oh god..I missed this bed..."

Blaine followed suit laying with Kurt. "So did I..."

Kurt rolled on top of Blaine, kissing his nose and smiling.

Blaine blushed. "I love you."

"I love you too baby.." Kurt said, kissing Blaine's blush.

"What are you in the mood for?" Blaine asked.

"Hmmm..." Kurt giggled, tracing patterns on Blaine's chest. "I don't know.."

"You don't know what you want?" Blaine asked, his voice going deep with lust.

"Nope..." Kurt said slyly.

Blaine flipped them over, biting Kurt's neck.

"Ah! Oh..Blaine.." Kurt gasped.

"Is this what you want?" Blaine asked, roughly grinding down against Kurt.

"Mmm...yes.." Kurt moaned.

Blaine kissed down Kurt's slender body, paying extra attention to the beautiful feathers on his husband's hips.

Kurt moaned softly. "Baby..." he gasped, reaching down to tangle his fingers in Blaine's hair.

Blaine pulled Kurt's briefs off, sucking at the skin above the base if his cock.

Kurt shuddered. "Oh..Yes.." he breathed out.

He licked a firm line up the underside of Kurt's member. "Mmm...so long and thick..."

Kurt moaned, tightening his hand in Blaine's hair. "You like my cock baby?" He asked darkly.

"It's so big..." Blaine breathed out. "I love it..."

"Mmm...Are you my cock slut baby?" Kurt rasped.

"Oh yes...baby...can I suck you?" Blaine asked in a submissive tone.

"Yes baby.." Kurt said smiling. "But only until I'm ready to fuck you.."

Blaine nodded, swirling his tongue around the head before sinking down around him.

"Ooh..Shit.." Kurt gasped.

Blaine's eyes slipped shut as he worked his mouth on Kurt's member, sucking harder.

Kurt moaned deeply, rolling his hips up slightly.

Blaine bobbed his head faster, reveling in the feel of Kurt's heavy cock in his mouth.

Kurt let Blaine suck him a bit longer before, lifting Blaine off of him by his hair.

Blaine whimpered lightly but soon remembered what was to come.

"C'mere..." Kurt said.

Blaine moved up, kissing Kurt deeply.

"Go get the lube.." Kurt commanded.

Blaine hurriedly got the bottle and crawled back into bed.

"Stretch yourself for me baby.." Kurt said, scooting up to lean back against the headboard.

Blaine got on his knees and slicked up his fingers, slowly pressing on inside himself.

Kurt watched Blaine hungrily, licking his lips.

He added another, arching his back as a moan escaped his lips.

"So sexy..." Kurt moaned, starting to stroke himself lazily.

Blaine sped up as he added a third, his free hand tangling in his curls.

"Talk to me Blaine.." Kurt said.

"Fuck...baby I need you..." Blaine breathed out. "I want you to fuck me, Kurt..."

"How bad baby?.." Kurt panted

"So bad...I want you...hard..." Blaine moaned.

"Oh fuck...Me too Blaine..Are you ready?"

"Yes..please Kurt..."

Kurt leaned over, gently easing Blaine onto his back as he kissed him deeply.

Blaine moaned into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Kurt's neck.

Kurt grabbed the lube, slicking himself up before placing Blaine's legs on his shoulders.

Blaine gave a small sigh. He loved this position.

Kurt placed himself at Blaine's stretched hole and slid in quickly.

Blaine gasped loudly. "Fuck!"

"Feel good?" Kurt asked cockily.

Blaine whimpered. "So good..."

Kurt started rolling his hips, moaning softly as he leaned down a bit, shifting himself inside of Blaine so he went deeper.

Blaine let out short gasps of air. "Oh my God...Kurt!"

"Mmm..Fuck Blaine..So tight.." Kurt growled.

"Ohhh..." Blaine moaned. "Fuck me baby..."

Kurt gripped Blaine's thighs tighter as he sped up, groaning deep in his throat.

"Fuck! Oh God! Yes Kurt!" Blaine cried out.

"Fuck you're so hot.." Kurt moaned, going harder.

Blaine tangled his hands in the sheets, his back arching as he moaned.

Kurt ran his hands up and down Blaine's legs, panting heavily.

"Shit...baby youre so big...oohhh...''

"Are you my cock slut?" Kurt asked roughly.

"Oh yes! I'm your slut!" Blaine cried out.

Kurt thrust harder into his husband, letting his head fall back. "Ahhh..Fuck!"

"Holy shit! Fuck me...fuck me baby!"

Kurt gasped, "Oh god..I'm gonna fucking cum..."

"Me too...oh God! Ah! Ahhh!" Blaine screamed, cumming all over his chest.

Kurt watched as Blaine fell apart, moaning loudly. "Blaine!" He cried out, coming deep inside of his lover.

Blaine shuddered, his body trembling as he rode out his orgasm.

Kurt leaning down to kiss Blaine softly.

Blaine panted harshly. "I love you..."

"I love you too.." Kurt whispered.

Blaine smiled. "You're so amazing..."

"So are you baby..."

"How about we go see mom so we can come back and relax together?"

"Sounds good.." Kurt said as he slowly pulled out.

They took a quick shower and washed up before leaving to see a very pregnant Marissa.

"Oh my god! You're gonna pop!" Kurt laughed, hugging her.

"Just a couple more weeks," she sighed, giving Blaine a hug. "Tell me all about the honeymoon!"

"Oh Marissa...It was amazing!" Kurt said dreamily, sitting down.

They told Marissa all about the trip. She was in complete awe as Kurt went on about all the things Blaine did for him. Blaine promised to show her pictures the next time she came over.

"Maybe we'll all go one day.." Kurt smiled happily.

"That'd be nice," Marissa smiled.

They had a lovely time talking with Marissa about the baby, and the wedding, and pretty much everything else when Blaine's phone rang. He dug it out of his pocket, smiling as he saw it was Brittany.

"Hey beautiful! How are you?"

"Blaine! You're home!" She said happily.

"Yes! I can't wait to see you!"

"We should have a party!" She chimed.

Blaine giggled. "Why don't you come over later and we can talk to Kurt about it?"

"Okay, sounds good."

"Alright. See you in a bit."

"Love you Blainers!"

Blaine giggled. "Love you too, Britt." He said before they hung up.

"What'd Brittany want?" Kurt asked.

"She's going to come over. She wants to talk to you." Blaine said.

"What about?" Kurt said, raising an eyebrow.

"Can we talk about it later?" Blaine asked.

Kurt nodded in understanding as Marissa looked at her son suspiciously.

Blaine pretended she wasn't watching him. "So how have you been, mom?"

"Good.." She said, letting it go. "I missed you boys."

Blaine laid his head on her stomach. "I missed you so much."

Marissa smiled, petting his curls. "It's too quiet around here without you..Since John's always working.."

"I'll come see you as much as I can," Blaine said softly.

She nodded smiling down at her son.

"I love you momma.."

"I love you too baby.." She said softly. Kurt smiled at the two. He loved that Blaine had that relationship with his mother.

Blaine sighed. "We should probably go. Knowing Britt, she probably found a way to sneak in already."

"Probably." Kurt laughed as Blaine sat up.

Marissa hugged Blaine tightly. "Bye sweetie."

"Bye momma," he said sweetly.

Kurt hugged Marissa and said goodbye before they left and went to the house to see Brittany's car already in the driveway.

Blaine shook his head. "She might pop up out of nowhere. So be prepared," he warned Kurt.

Kurt laughed lightly. "Alright.." he said, getting out of the car.

They walked in and didn't see Britt. Blaine walked to their room and stopped when he saw his best friend with a box in her hands.  
"Oh! Blaine! Can I have one? Please?"  
Blaine hurriedly took the box from the blond. "Kurt doesn't know I have these yet. I'll give you one later." He said, quickly putting the box away.

The blonde pouted. "Alright.." she said, crossing her arms.

"I promise you can have one later. I just don't want Kurt to see. Let's go talk to him about the party."

She nodded, her smile returning before she pulled him into a tight hug. "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too!" Blaine smiled.

"Alright, let's go try to convince Kurt!"

Blaine chuckled as they walked out of the room. They got to the living room and Blaine let Eva out of her kennel.

Eva jumped on him as if she hadn't seen him in months, panting happily.

Blaine started to pet her as they all sat down. "So...Britt thinks we should have a party..."

Kurt thought for a moment. "Sure, why not?"

"Really? Awesome!" Blaine smiled.

"When?" Kurt asked as Eva trotted over to Brittany.

Blaine looked at his best friend. "Well what did you have in mind?"

"As soon as possible!" She said bouncing.

"This weekend? That would give us time afterwards to get back into working and getting ready for school.." Blaine said looking at Kurt.

"That works." Kurt said smiling.

"Thank you, thank you kurt!" Brittany squealed.

Kurt laughed lightly. "You're welcome."

"Blaine can I get that thing from you? I'm about to go stay with Santana..."

"What thing?" Kurt asked, raising an eyebrow.

"nothing!" Blaine said quickly, going to get what Britt wanted and slipping it into her hand.

Kurt's eyebrows kneaded together. "Blaine?"

"Ill show you tonight," Blaine said.

"Alright.." Kurt said warily.

Brittany thanked Blaine and skipped off to her car.

Later that night, Kurt was getting ready for bed when he turned to Blaine. "What were you going to show me?"

Blaine giggled. "You're not going to think it's as cool as I do..."

"Well what is it?" Kurt asked, perching a hand on his hip.

"Kiss me first," Blaine said, pulling Kurt in for a deep kiss.

Kurt's arms fell as he melted into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck.

Blaine pulled back. "Now, strip, turn the lights off and wait for me in bed..."

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Alright.." he said, obeying.

Blaine went into the bathroom and took all his clothes off. He came back out wearing nothing but a glow-in-the-dark condom. The curly haired boy moved his hips so his member swung like a propeller. "I'm glowing!"

"Oh my god! What- BLAINE!" Kurt squealed, burying his face in the blankets.

"It's so great! I had to buy them!"

"We don't even use condoms!" Kurt said, looking up and back down again quickly.

"I know. But these glow!" Blaine said, smiling.

"Do you remember what happened last time?"

"Yes. These just glow! They won't burn you! You can be the one wearing it if you want..."

Kurt sighed, "I'd rather not...I'm married to a five year old.." he giggled.

"But you knew that when you proposed," Blaine laughed.

Kurt smiled, still not looking up. "Just come here.."

Blaine jumped into bed. "Touch it. You know you want to. It's like a glow stick," he giggled.

"No!" Kurt laughed. "I am not going to touch your glowing penis!"

"Well then I'm not going to fuck you," Blaine said, smirking a little.

"Blaine.." Kurt pouted.

"Touch it," Blaine said, trying not to laugh.

"Blaine! Oh my god!" Kurt said, giving a snorting laugh as Blaine climbed on top of him.

"Touch me!" Blaine chuckled. "Or I'm going to sleep in the living room."

"You're ridiculous..." Kurt said, still not looking as he reached down and wrapping his fingers around Blaine's glowing length.

Blaine sighed at the touch. "Was that so hard?"

"A little.." Kurt giggled, starting to stroke Blaine slowly.

Blaine moaned. "Oh shit..."

Kurt placed his free hand on the back of Blaine's neck, kissing his jaw.

Blaine's head fell back. "Oh god...I wanna fuck you..."

"I want you to.." Kurt whispered.

"Get on your knees," Blaine directed.

Blaine rolled off Kurt and he sat up, positioning himself on his hands and knees.

"You're so hot," Blaine breathed out, moving behind Kurt and slicking himself up.

"Oh my god..I can't believe you're about to fuck me with a glow in the dark condom on..." Kurt laughed, looking back at his husband.

Blaine hushed him. "It's not like it will be any different." he said, pressing into Kurt.

Kurt hissed, letting his head fall forward as he rested on his forearms. "Mmm...Blaine.."

Blaine let Kurt get used to the stretch before slowly moving his hips. "Oh my god...that looks so cool..."

"Blaine..Oh my god, please don't." Kurt gasped.

"What? It does," Blaine said, speeding up a bit.

Kurt moaned. "I just..Don't want to hear about how..Ah..a glowing cock looks going in and out of my ass..fuck.."

"Alright," Blaine laughed before letting out a loud moan. "You're so fucking tight!"

Kurt whimpered. "Fuck..Harder baby.."

Blaine thrust harder, an idea spinning in his mind. "Oh shit! Kurt...umm..."

"What? What is it?" Kurt asked, looking back.

"Your ass is glowing..." Blaine said, trying not to laugh.

"What the fu-Oh my god! Pull out!" Kurt shrieked.

Blaine burst out with laughter. "I'm just kidding baby. I'm sorry. I had to..."

Kurt reached back attempting to smack at Blaine. "You dick!"

Blaine laughed. "You're so sexy when you're mad."

"That wasn't funny Blaine you scared the shit out of me!" Kurt scolded.

"I'm sorry, baby..." Blaine said, holding back a giggle.

Kurt pulled away from Blaine so he slid out of him.

Blaine whimpered. "What are you doing?"

"Take it off."

Blaine frowned but did as he was told.

Kurt pushed Blaine down, climbing on top of him.

Blaine gasped. "So hot..."

"No. You pissed me off..Now you get your punishment.." Kurt said sternly.

Blaine smiled. "What's the punishment?"

"Oh, you'll see.." Kurt said threateningly.

Blaine's body trembled. He had never seen Kurt this way. It was so sexy.

Kurt kissed down to Blaine's chest, flicking his tongue over his nipple.

Blaine gasped. "Ohh Kurt..."

Kurt took the nub in-between his teeth and bit down lightly.

Blaine arched his back, moaning at the light pain.

Kurt dragged his nails down Blaine's sides, moving over to tease his other nipple.

Blaine let out a shaky breath. "Oh my God..."

Kurt slid his hand further down, sliding the very tip of his finger up and down the bottom of Blaine's length.

Blaine whimpered. "Holy shit...Kurt..."

Kurt ran his hand down a bit further, running his hand over Blaine's balls and down to trace around his hole lightly.

Blaine writhed beneath Kurt. "Baby...please..."

Kurt shook his head. "Not yet.."

Blaine whined, his body trembling with need.

Kurt chuckled, bringing his hand back up to trace over Blaine's hip.

"I...I'm sorry baby..." Blaine breathed out.

Kurt straddled Blaine, smiling. "Are you sure?'

Blaine nodded. "Yes.."

Kurt leaned down, kissing Blaine's ear.  
"Fuck me.."

Blaine flipped them over rapidly, pushing into Kurt and gasping as he pressed in all the way.

"Blaine!" Kurt cried out, scratching down Blaine's back.

Blaine thrust hard into Kurt. "How do I feel baby?"

"Ah-Amazing! Oh fuck!"

Blaine sped up. "Oh God...you feel so fucking good!"

Kurt bit down on Blaine's collar bone roughly, wrapping his legs around him.

"Ahh!" Blaine groaned. "So tight! Tell me how much you love my cock..."

"So much..Oh..I love your cock so much Blaine..." Kurt whimpered.

Blaine moaned, slamming into Kurt's prostate.

"Oh god baby..I'm so close!" Kurt panted.

"Me too Kurt...cum for me," Blaine breathed out, repeatedly hitting that sweet bundle of nerves.

Kurt practically screamed as he came between them. "Oh god!"

Blaine cried out as Kurt's muscles fluttered around him, cumming deep inside his husband.

Kurt panted, before kissing Blaine deeply.

Blaine moaned into the kiss, panting heavily.

Kurt pulled away, gasping as Blaine slid out of him. "I love you..." Kurt whispered.

"I love you too baby..."

Kurt smiled, pulling Blaine close.

"You're so amazing.."

"So are you..." Kurt said, giving a small yawn.

Blaine smiled. "Are you going back to Chuck E Cheese?"

"Why do you ask?.." Kurt said.

"Just trying to figure things out. I'm gonna go back to TGI Friday's and see if they'll still take me back. We have to start thinking about bills and rent..." Blaine sighed. "So I was just wondering if you were trying to go back or find something you'd like more."

"I think I want somewhere new.." Kurt said.

"I know Friday's is a drive but I think it's the quickest job I could get. Plus its by mom so I can check up on her.."

" True.." Kurt said softly.

"Yeah," Blaine sighed.

"We'll figure it out.." Kurt said, kissing Blaine's forehead.

"I hope so. How long until college again?"

"Well..It's July now..If we take Fall classes, then September.." Kurt said.

"Are you going full-time?" Blaine asked.

"I think so..."

Blaine nodded. "I want to. I'm scared it'll be too much.."

"Why do you say that?" Kurt asked softly.

"Full-time college, working as much as I can to make sure we can keep up with bills, making sure we have time together, and trying to help my mom with the baby..." Blaine explained.

"I'm here to help baby.." Kurt said quietly.

"I know that baby," Blaine said, kissing Kurt's cheek. "It's just gonna take some getting used to. I actually have something I want to ask your help with..."

"What's that baby?" Kurt asked.

"Will you help me plan a surprise baby shower?" Blaine asked, smiling. "I want to do something nice for her."

"Oh, of course baby.." Kurt smiled.

"Thanks. Nothing too big. But maybe we could have it here. Invite our close friends and her friends from work. I could help cook and we could decorate. If would be fun."

"That sounds perfect baby.." Kurt said.

Blaine smiled. "Thanks. You're tired. Let's go to sleep."

"I love you..." Kurt said softly.

"I love you too baby," Blaine whispered. "Goodnight."

That weekend at the party, people were starting to arrive.

Blaine had the music ready and Kurt was setting out snacks and drinks.

Puck was among the first to show up, (with the alcohol) ,and soon the whole circle of friends arrived and the house was buzzing with activity.

Blaine was off talking to Brittany, who was thanking him for the little 'gift' from the other night.

Kurt was walking out of the bathroom when he ran into Puck. "Oh, sorry Noah.." Kurt giggled. He was a bit tipsy already.

"Come dance with us," Puck said happily.

Kurt smiled and nodded, following Puck down the hall.

Santana, Mercedes, and Tina joined the two dancing boys.

They danced for a bit, grinding on each other, all in good fun. Kurt danced on Puck, while Mercedes danced on Kurt, so on and so forth.

Blaine was a little tipsy when he looked up and saw Kurt with Puck. He hadn't admitted it to Kurt but he didn't like them dancing so close together since Puck kissed Kurt that night on a dare. But Puck seemed so into it. He pushed his worries to the side as Brittany pulled him into the kitchen to take some shots. Blaine laughed and giggled with his best friend as they drank.

Kurt finished the rest of his drink before stepping away from everyone.  
"I'm gonna go change real quick.." Kurt said, pulling at the collar of his shirt.

The rest of the glee club continued dancing and having a great time.

Kurt was changing when he heard the door open to see Puck.  
"Noah, what are you doing?" Kurt asked.

"I want to show you something.." Puck said cockily.

"And what would that be?" Kurt asked.

Puck walked closer, grabbing Kurt's hand and holding it to his very apparent hard-on.

Kurt stood shocked, looking up into Puck's eyes. What the hell? Where was this coming from?

"You were so hot out there...grinding on me...fuck..." Puck admitted.

Blaine had walked back out to the living room and didn't see Kurt. He walked back to their room to see if he was there. He opened the door just as Puck's lips met Kurt's. Blaine gasped in horror, running back to Britt and collapsing on the floor.

Kurt quickly pushed Puck away. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Kurt snapped, pulling a shirt on.

"You were all over me out there! I thought you wanted me!" Puck defended himself.

"We were just dancing you dumbass!" Kurt said loudly, just now noticing how drunk Puck was.

"No one moves their hips like that just because." Puck slurred.

"Oh my god.." Kurt groaned, storming out of the room.

"Blaine!" Brittany gasped, helping him up, "Blaine! What's wrong?"

Blaine pointed towards their room. "Puck...he was kissing Kurt...Kurt wasn't...he wasn't wearing a shirt..."

"What?" Brittany gasped as Kurt came into the room and Blaine swiftly turned around to face him.

"Oh don't stop because of me! God Kurt! We're married! You asked me to marry you! And then you're Just gonna go make out with Puck? Puck?" Blaine yelled.

Kurt gasped, Blaine must have seen. "Blaine, baby, you don't understand." Kurt said desperately.

Blaine looked up at Kurt with tear filled eyes. "What don't I understand? Please tell me how I could mistake Puck shoving his fucking tongue down your throat and you not having a shirt on?"

"I was changing...He came in and kissed me Blaine!" Kurt said as Puck stumbled into the room.

Blaine lost complete control when he saw Puck. He ran forward, punching him as hard as he could before locking himself in his room.

Puck fell to the floor, clutching his face and Kurt and Brittany ran to the door.  
"Blaine...Baby.." Kurt pleaded.

Blaine clung to his pillow. "I need to be alone..."

Kurt sighed, putting his face in his hands. "Oh my god..." Mercedes came over and put a hand on his shoulder. "Kurt...Give him time...Come on.."

Brittany looked at Kurt. "Go with Mercedes. I'll get Santana to make sure Puck gets home. I'll try to talk to him. I believe you, Kurt."

Kurt looked at Brittany with tear filled eyes. "Thank you..."

The tall blonde nodded, hugging Kurt before apologizing and asking everyone to leave.

Everyone understood, leaving promptly, Kurt leaving with Mercedes.

Britt walked back, knocking on the door. "Blaine? Can I come in? It's just me..."

Blaine sat up, wiping his eyes before slowly getting up and unlocking the door. Brittany opened it, coming inside.

"Kurt left?" Blaine asked quietly.

"He went with Mercedes.." She said softly.

Blaine bit his lip. He wanted to be alone but he wished Kurt would've tried harder.

"I told him to...He knew you needed space.." Brittany said, going with him to sit on the bed.

"I don't know what to believe. Kurt says Puck isn't his type. But this isn't the first time they kissed..." Blaine said.

"Blaine..Puck was drunk.. You know how he is..." Brittany said quietly.

"With girls..." Blaine said.

"I know.." She sighed, rubbing small circles on Blaine's back soothingly.

Blaine reached for his phone and dialed his mother's number.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Momma?" Blaine said, his voice breaking.

"Blaine..What's wrong?" She asked softly.

"Can you come stay with me?" Blaine asked. "Please..."

"Of course sweetie..I'll be over in a bit.." She said.

"Thank you momma," Blaine said. "I love you.."

"I love you too.." She said before hanging up. Later, there was a knock at the door and Brittany opened it to see Marissa.

"Hey, thanks for coming. He needs you." Brittany said softly. "I already said bye to him. He's in his room..."

"Thank you sweetheart.." Marissa said before walking back to Blaine's room.

Blaine sat up when he saw his mom. "Hey..."

Marissa saw tears in her son's eyes and walked over to the bed, slowly sitting down. "Blaine..What's wrong sweetie?"

"Kurt left...he didn't even try to talk...he just left mom..." Blaine said, letting his tears fall. "What if he doesn't come back?'

She pulled Blaine into her arms, "Why did he leave? What happened?" She asked, pulling back a bit and wiping Blaine's tears.

"We had a party...I didn't see him so I came to see if he was in here..." Blaine paused. "Puck had his body pressed against Kurt's. They were kissing..."

"Oh, sweetie.." she said hugging him and petting his curls soothingly.

"I don't know what to do mom...we're married...and he's not even here to try to defend himself..."

"Give it time..He'll come.." She said softly.

"He kissed another guy, mom..."

"I know baby.." She said softly. "It's gonna be okay.."

"Why are you so calm? My husband kissed someone else..." Blaine asked, looking up at his mother.

"Because I know how much Kurt loves you..And I hope...this is just a misunderstanding.." She sighed.

"It's just...the last time Puck kissed Kurt...Puck seemed so into it...I don't like him around Kurt when there's alcohol."

Marissa nodded. "Well, no matter what..I'm here for you.."

Blaine laid on his side, hugging his knees to his chest. He didn't know what to believe. He wanted to believe Kurt. But if Kurt was telling the truth, why would he leave and give up so quickly?

Marissa rubbed up and sown Blaine's arm softly. Hey lay there for a bit when his phone lit up with Kurt's face.

Blaine hesitated. "Should I answer?"

Marissa bit her lip, but nodded.

Blaine took a deep breath before answering.  
"H-hello?"

"Blaine...Baby...Thank you for answering...Thank you so much.." Kurt said quickly, his voice wavering.

Blaine was quiet for a moment. "Why'd you leave?"

"I just wanted to give you time...Mercedes told me to come with her..." Kurt said softly.

"I...I wanted you to stay..." Blaine said, his voice barely a whisper.

"I thought you wanted to be alone..." Kurt said quietly.

"Just to clear my head...if not, I would've done worse to Puck...I just needed a little time." Blaine explained. "When I heard that you left...it was harder to believe you..."

"I'm so sorry baby...I'm telling you the truth baby...I was changing and he came in and kissed me...He thought I wanted him since I was dancing with him...I pushed him off..."

Blaine nodded, though Kurt couldn't see. The tears fell once again. "I...Kurt, I believe you..."

Blaine heard Kurt start to cry as well. "Oh god...Thank you so much Blaine...I love you...I love you so much."

"Just...come home...please," Blaine said.

Kurt sniffed, "I'm coming now...I love you Blaine..."

"I love you too," Blaine said quietly.

"Forever..."

Blaine smiled lightly. "I'll see you soon.."

"Bye baby..."

"Bye Kurt.."

Marissa looked down at her son as he hung up, smiling.

"He's coming home," Blaine smiled.

"Good..." Marissa said softly. "Do you want me to leave?"

"We have the spare room if you want to stay. It is late," Blaine suggested.

"Alright sweetie .." she smiled, kissing his forehead.

"Are you hungry? I can make you something. Or go get something. Just let me know," Blaine said sweetly.

"Oh no honey...I already ate...I think I'm going to turn in early.." Marissa said, placing a hand on her back and groaning a bit as she stood.

"Call for me if you need anything at all," Blaine smiled.

"Alright..." she smiled, leaning over to kiss his forehead. "Goodnight sweetheart.."

"Goodnight momma. Thanks for coming," Blaine said softly.

Marissa smiled before walking off to the guest room. A bit later, Kurt came into the room.

"Hey.." Blaine said quietly.

"Hey..."  
Kurt walked over to the bed and lay down next to him, pulling him close.

"I'm sorry..." Blaine whispered.

"So am I..." Kurt said, resting his forehead against Blaine's.

Blaine knew hearing this would hurt but he needed to know. "What exactly happened?"

"Well...Puck asked me to dance with him so we all did and I got hot, so I went to go change...And...He came in and said he wanted to show me something...Then he grabbed my wrist and put my hand on his...uh…Well…He was hard.." Kurt said slowly.

Blaine looked down. He couldn't help but wonder what Kurt thought of what he got to feel. If Puck was bigger. If he would be better than him. "That's when he kissed you?"

Kurt nodded, looking down as well.

Blaine didn't know what to say. His mind was racing with all these questions. It was making him dizzy.

"What are you thinking?" Kurt said quietly.

Blaine shook his head. "You don't want to know."

'Baby...Talk to me.." Kurt said, cradling Blaine's cheek in his hand.

Blaine sighed as a few tears fell to Kurt's hand. "Just thinking about...his...size...whether or not, even for a second, you wanted him...if he could give you more please than I am..."

"Baby.." Kurt said. "No one could make me feel as good as you do.."

Blaine remained looking down. Kurt didn't answer the other two questions but Blaine just nodded.

"I don't want him...I never have...And...As for his size…It really wasn't that impressive compared to you...I don't see what all these girls go on about.." He sighed.

Blaine looked up. "You're not just trying to make me feel better?"

"I'm telling the truth baby.." Kurt said softly.

Blaine nodded. "Thanks, Kurt."

Kurt smiled. "I love you Blaine.."

"I love you too," Blaine said softly. "I need some water. Do you want anything?"

"No thank you.." Kurt said, kissing his cheek.

Blaine got up and headed to the kitchen, getting a glass of water before returning to bed.

Kurt cuddled up to Blaine, smiling.

"Hey Kurt?" Blaine said quietly.

"Yes baby?"

"Just...thank you for being so honest."

"You're welcome Blaine.." Kurt said, kissing him softly.

Blaine smiled, resting his head against Kurt's chest. "Good night."

"Goodnight Blaine.."


End file.
